Prince of Magic
by tallshadow72
Summary: What if Uther genuinely believed that Merlin was his own son, and raised him as a prince? Series AU. No pairings except for canon.
1. The Dragon's Call

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know the whole Merlin-adopted-by-Uther thing has been done before, but I like to think my take on it is unique.**

 **Please note that, as in my other AU, dialogue in italics is telepathic (this won't feature as often, but I figured I'd mention it up front).**

 **I plan to update this fic every Saturday. I've got several episodes already written and I plan to stay a few weeks ahead of the updates. That way, if anything comes up to delay my writing, you'll still get your regularly scheduled chapter.**

 **Also, please note that I do not own Merlin, its characters, or any direct quotes from the show. All rights to the BBC.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Camelot, but the younger prince and the king's ward were not feeling particularly sunny. Lady Morgana looked out her window at the crowded courtyard, where a scaffold had been set up in preparation for a beheading. Prince Merlin sat on her bed behind her, not bothering to watch the impending execution. The condemned man had only used magic to save his elderly mother from a falling cart, but all magic was the same in King Uther's eyes. No one was ever spared.

"Morgana, you won't help him by watching," Merlin stated.

"At least I can respect his final moments," Morgana retorted. "That poor man. Condemned to death for saving a life, how can Uther call that justice?"

"It's not," Merlin agreed. "But what can we do? Magic is the one subject on which Father never listens."

Morgana finally turned away from the window. "That could be you one day."

"Father wouldn't kill _me_ ," Merlin insisted. "Besides, the binding still hasn't worn off. I don't have magic _yet_." According to the court physician, Gaius, Merlin had been born with magic. Gaius bound it for Merlin's own safety, fearing the king's reaction should he discover his son's abilities. Gaius had told Merlin the truth nearly six years ago, warning him that eventually his powers would reemerge. So far, they had not, but Merlin was beginning to suspect that it wouldn't be long now.

"If you're so confident that he won't kill you, then why don't you tell him the truth?" Morgana challenged.

Merlin opened and closed his mouth for a moment, briefly at a loss for words. Finally, he sighed. "I don't want to find out I'm wrong," he admitted.

Outside the window, the crowd gasped as the axe fell. Morgana returned to watching the courtyard. "I can't believe Uther actually thinks this is cause for celebration."

"It's the entire Purge he's celebrating, not just this execution."

"That's even worse," Morgana snapped bitterly. Suddenly there was a loud wailing in the courtyard. Merlin got up and joined Morgana at the window to see an old woman pointing her finger accusingly at the king.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic!" the woman cried. "It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!"

Uther ordered the guards to seize the woman, but she chanted a spell and vanished.

"Poor woman," Morgana commented. "Her son was probably all she had."

"I agree, but that doesn't give her the right to threaten me and Arthur."

"She'll never succeed in killing either of you. Uther will kill her before she has the chance." Morgana's face hardened. "You know, the more brutal he is, the more enemies he'll create."

Merlin said nothing to that. Privately he agreed with her, but he was reluctant to say so out loud.

* * *

"Will?" Merlin called, peeking his head into Gaius's chambers. "Are you in here?" Will was Merlin's manservant, and also Gaius's ward. Merlin often gave Will time off to help Gaius, knowing that the old man greatly appreciated the extra pair of hands. "Will?"

Will emerged from his bedchamber, opening the door so quickly it slammed into the opposite wall. This startled Gaius, who had been browsing books on a small balcony. He fell straight through the wooden railing. Merlin felt a surge of power, and Gaius's fall slowed to a near stand-still. Will stared at Merlin, mouth open in shock. Merlin simply gaped back for a few seconds before turning to Gaius's bed and willing it to move underneath the old man. Time resumed normal and Gaius crashed onto the bed.

"So, uh…was that what you wanted to talk about?" Will asked tentatively. Despite their difference in status, Will was Merlin's friend, and one of the few in whom Merlin had confided the secret of his magic.

"No, I, uh…" Merlin trailed off. He was so shocked by what had happened that he completely forgot why he had originally wanted Will. "I didn't know about that."

"Will, close the door!" Gaius exclaimed impatiently. Will hurried to do so. "So, Sire, is this the first time that has happened?"

Merlin nodded nervously. "What do I do now, Gaius?"

"I think you had better work on controlling it," Gaius suggested. "You don't want that to happen in front of the wrong people."

"How do I do that?"

Gaius went to a partially obscured bookshelf and removed a cloth-covered object. "Here," he said as he handed the object to Merlin. "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." Merlin unwrapped the book to find that it was unmistakably a book of magic.

"Thank you," Merlin replied in a heartfelt voice.

"I need hardly remind you that you must keep it hidden," Gaius said sternly.

"Don't worry, I know all the nooks and crannies of his chambers," Will chimed in. "I'm sure I can find a place that no one else will think to look. Come on, Merlin, people are less likely to barge in on us there." Merlin rewrapped the book and followed his friend out of the physician's chambers.

* * *

As the two young men reached Merlin's chambers, they passed Arthur in the hallway. He eyed the wrapped book with interest. "What've you got there, Merlin?" Arthur asked curiously.

" _Not here!"_ Merlin hissed, dragging his brother through the door into his private chambers. Will followed before closing and locking the door behind them.

"Merlin, what the hell is going on?" Arthur said indignantly.

As an answer, Merlin unwrapped the book.

"You're still on about that?" Arthur asked, now exasperated. Though Merlin had told Arthur about his magic, Arthur always seemed to think it was a childish fantasy that Merlin would eventually grow out of. It was often a point of contention between the brothers.

"It's happened, Arthur! I have magic now! I just used it in Gaius's chambers!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin, are you _sure_ it was magic?"

"I slowed time and moved a bed with my mind! Yes, I'm sure!" Merlin snapped. "Will saw it with his own eyes!"

"Really?" Arthur said, surprised. He turned to Will. "You actually saw him do magic?"

"It would have been bloody difficult to mistake it for anything else…Sire," Will replied, hastily tacking on the honorific. Merlin never stood on formalities, but Arthur was a bit more touchy. Merlin personally blamed it on Arthur's bootlicker of a servant. Morris always bowed and scraped and practically treated Arthur like a god.

Arthur sank onto a nearby chair and wearily rested his head in his hands. "God. You've been serious this whole time."

"Yes, and Gaius gave me this book so I can learn to control it," Merlin explained. "I didn't exactly mean to do what I did earlier."

Arthur sighed. "Well, we certainly can't have that happening in front of Father. I, uh…I'll leave you to it." Arthur unlocked the door and left, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Will shook his head. "He still believes that magic-is-evil nonsense, doesn't he?"

"He's believed it for years, he's not going to grow out of it overnight," Merlin replied with a sigh of his own. He relocked the door. "May as well get started." He opened the book and began to read.

* * *

That night, Gaius took out a piece of parchment and a quill. He began to write a letter to his niece, Hunith, who lived in a small village just outside Camelot's borders. Although the princes believed that Hunith had merely been their nursemaid, Gaius was the only person apart from the king who knew the truth. Merlin's mother was not a foreign princess like Uther claimed, but Hunith herself.

However, even the king did not know the whole story—Merlin's father was not Uther, but rather the Dragonlord Balinor. During the Great Purge, Uther pursued Balinor to Hunith's village. Fearful of casting suspicion on herself, Hunith had not dared refuse the king. When the king learned that Hunith had given birth to a son, he had insisted on raising the baby as a prince, knowing that a second prince would make for a stronger kingdom.

 _My dear Hunith,_

 _The time has finally come. Merlin has recovered his gifts, and today he used them to save my life. Already I see that he carries the potential to do great things, though I suspect that I shall always fear his discovery._

 _Will has been a tremendous support to Merlin. I bless the day that he came to Camelot._

At that moment, Will walked through the door. He waved cheerfully at Gaius as he made his way to his own bedchamber, eliciting a smile from the old physician.

Will had grown up in Hunith's village. His father died fighting in King Cenred's army when Will was thirteen, and Cenred had refused to give the family any compensation. Hunith had written to Gaius, begging for help on behalf of her neighbors, and Gaius had offered to take Will in. Not a day went by that he wasn't glad of his decision.

 _As always, I will do my best to guide them both. May God keep you safe._

 _Gaius_

Gaius folded and sealed the letter. He would find a courier in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin was woken by a strange voice calling his name. He opened his eyes and looked around, seeing nothing amiss. After a few moments, he brushed the voice off as a dream. Then there was a knock on the door. "Enter," he called.

Will came into the room, carrying a tray of food with a pitcher of water. "I've got breakfast," he announced cheerfully. Merlin grinned, threw on a nearby shirt, and got up to go sit at his table. Will took up a position beside him. "What's the plan for today?"

"I thought I might go training later," Merlin replied. He was not a knight, but he was trained in weaponry. Uther had wanted Merlin to follow Arthur to the knighthood whereas Merlin preferred academic pursuits. He insisted that someone had to be the brains in the family. Eventually father and son had compromised, and Merlin trained for combat without taking on any of the responsibilities of a knight.

A few moments later, Morgana barged in. Will jumped violently and accidentally knocked over the pitcher of water. Merlin instinctively reached out, causing the pitcher—and its partially spilled contents—to freeze in midair. Morgana gasped. The pitcher unfroze and crashed to the floor.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Merlin snapped.

Morgana ignored him. "And when were you planning to tell me you'd gotten your magic?" she demanded.

"Close the door, will you?!" Merlin hissed.

Morgana quickly closed the door and turned back to glare at Merlin. "Well?"

"It only happened yesterday after I'd left your chambers! I've been a bit preoccupied trying to make sure things like _that—,_ " Merlin pointed at the spilled pitcher, "—don't happen!"

"Sorry," Morgana said, looking somewhat abashed. There was an awkward pause.

"I'll go get a mop," Will offered. He hurried out and left the foster siblings alone.

"What was so important that you barged in here first thing in the morning?" Merlin asked.

Morgana grimaced. "Uther is making me greet Lady Helen with him."

"So what's the problem?"

"I've told him I want no part in these celebrations!" Morgana exclaimed angrily. "The way he talks, you'd think I ought to fall down and worship at his feet as thanks for taking me in."

"Lady Helen is an excellent singer," Merlin commented, attempting to placate Morgana. "It's not her fault that we're meant to celebrate the slaughter of a people."

"You mean _your_ people," Morgana corrected sourly.

Merlin sighed. "I'll come greet her with you, okay? This is hardly worth fighting over. When it comes to Father, you need to learn to pick your battles."

Morgana glowered for a moment, but then she acquiesced. "Fine. But you had better be there." With that, Morgana turned and flounced out of the chamber.

* * *

Later that day, Merlin headed toward the training field, tailed by Will. They stopped short at the sight of Arthur, surrounded by some of the younger knights. Merlin didn't particularly care for Arthur's friends—they looked down their noses at anyone they considered "beneath" them, which was most people. "Where's the target?" Arthur called condescendingly.

His servant glanced at a large target designed for knife-throwing. "There, sir?" Morris asked uncertainly.

"It's into the sun."

"It's not that bright."

"A bit like you, then?" Arthur jibed. He and his friends laughed.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, sir?" Morris suggested, always eager to please. Arthur nodded. Morris picked up the target and began crossing the field.

Arthur turned to his friends. "This'll teach him." He threw a knife, which landed in the target with a loud _thunk_.

Morris lowered the target in surprise. "Hey, hang on!"

"Don't stop!" Arthur laughed.

Morris took a few steps back. "Here?"

"I told you to keep moving!" Arthur called, and threw another dagger. Morris quickly brought the target back up to cover his head. "Come on! Run! We want some _moving_ target practice!" Arthur continued throwing knives. Morris crouched down and shuffled back and forth, trying to keep his entire body hidden. Eventually, he dropped the target and it rolled to a halt at Merlin's feet. Merlin put his foot on it.

"The mighty Prince Arthur, throwing knives at a helpless servant. Our enemies must tremble in fear," Merlin derided sarcastically.

"It was just a bit of fun," Arthur replied unashamedly.

"You're supposed to be the people's protector, not their tormentor! I shudder to think what will become of our people when you take the throne." Merlin turned to Will. "I change my mind, I don't want to train. Today seems like an excellent day for some reading." Merlin stormed back to the castle. He needed to work on controlling his magic anyway.

* * *

True to his word, Merlin joined Morgana in the throne room that night as Uther prepared to receive Lady Helen. It was dark by the time the door finally opened to admit the singer. Uther rose from his throne and walked forward to meet her.

"Lady Helen! Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations," Uther greeted warmly.

"The pleasure's all mine," Lady Helen replied.

"How was your journey?"

"Oh, the time it took, Sire." Lady Helen held out her hand, and Uther kissed it. Her other hand fingered a pendant on her neck. Merlin frowned. Something seemed… _off_ …about that pendant.

Uther remained oblivious to this. "Well, it's always worth the wait."

"It will be," Lady Helen agreed.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin was woken by that same strange voice calling his name. He scrambled out of bed, searching for the source. To his confusion, he realized that it was coming from beneath him. He crouched down and pressed his ear to the floor.

"Merlin?" Merlin jumped up and saw Will looking at him strangely. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I, uh…nothing," Merlin stuttered. He didn't want to admit that he was hearing voices.

"Really?" Will asked skeptically. "You just listen to the floor for the fun of it?"

"I'm very strange," Merlin replied matter-of-factly.

Will shook his head. "That you are."

* * *

Later that day, Merlin went for a walk through the lower town. He was alone this time, since he'd given Will the day off to help Gaius. As Merlin strolled, he ran into Morgana's maid, Guinevere (known to her friends as Gwen). "Oh, hello Gwen," Merlin greeted cheerfully.

"Sire!" Gwen exclaimed, blushing as she curtsied. Morgana often claimed that Gwen secretly harbored a crush on Merlin, though Merlin didn't see it. "I saw what you did yesterday. I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Merlin asked, confused.

"For what you said to Prince Arthur. The people are pleased to see you standing up for them."

Merlin scowled. "I shouldn't need to."

Gwen shook her head. "Be that as it may, Prince Arthur is a bully and we both know it. Everyone thinks you're a real hero."

"Thanks," Merlin replied, smiling warmly. Gwen curtsied again and continued on her way.

* * *

As Merlin approached the marketplace, he heard the sounds of fighting. He hurried forward, about to call for the guards, but stopped short when he saw what was happening. Arthur and one of his friends were fighting with maces, destroying many of the merchants' stalls in the process.

"You know, we have a training field for a reason!" Merlin yelled angrily.

Arthur and his friend lowered their maces, turning to look at Merlin. "Was that a challenge?" Arthur called back.

"No, it's a commentary on the fact that you're destroying our people's livelihoods for your own amusement! You're going to be Crown Prince in a few months, it's high time you started acting like it!" Merlin whirled around and stormed back toward the castle.

* * *

Morgana was crossing the courtyard on her way to the stables when she saw Merlin, who looked to be in a towering rage. She changed direction and made her way toward her foster brother. "Merlin, what's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"What's going on? Arthur's been acting like a complete _prat_ ever since I told him about—" Merlin cut himself off, belatedly remembering that there were witnesses. He lowered his voice. "Ever since I told him about you-know-what. He's been avoiding me ever since, and do you know what I just found him doing? _Brawling_ in the marketplace. Brawling!" With that, Merlin brushed past her and continued his way across the square, too incensed to pay full attention to where he was going.

Morgana immediately banished all thoughts of a leisurely ride. Instead, she headed off to give Arthur a piece of her mind. She hurried toward the marketplace and soon caught sight of the destruction. A few streets farther down, she encountered Arthur and his friends, who were in the middle of a good laugh. Morgana grabbed Arthur by the ear.

"Ow! Morgana, what are you doing?" Arthur objected. Morgana ignored him and dragged him into a nearby alley. Finally she released his ear and shoved him against a wall. Arthur gulped. An angry Morgana was not to be trifled with.

"What is _wrong_ with you, Arthur Pendragon?" Morgana hissed. "Destroying the marketplace is a new low, even for you!"

Arthur opened his mouth, ready to defend himself, but then he deflated. "Did Merlin tell you about…you know?"

"Yes, he told me. He _also_ told me that you haven't once tried to talk to him about it!"

"He has _magic_!" Arthur replied in a low voice. "What am I _supposed_ to say?"

"How about that he's your brother and you'll support him no matter what?" Morgana stepped back, eyeing Arthur suspiciously. "Or is that not true?" She marched away and left Arthur to his thoughts.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Merlin was lying on his bed, studying his new magic book. There was a knock on his door. He quickly hid the book under his pillow. "Enter."

Arthur came in, closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath. "Look, Merlin. I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I was really shocked about the magic, and…I guess I didn't react very well."

"Morgana told you to talk to me, didn't she?" Merlin replied acidly.

"Yes," Arthur admitted shamefacedly. "But she's right. I've been behaving like an absolute ass."

Merlin's face softened. "It's okay, I get it. I feel like my entire life has been turned upside-down, myself."

"It's just, you've always been the nice one, and, now…" Arthur trailed off awkwardly.

"What?" Merlin asked warily.

"How am I supposed to feel about my brother being a monster?" Arthur burst out.

Merlin paled. "Excuse me?"

"You have magic, Merlin," Arthur whispered.

"I did notice, thanks," Merlin snapped. "I saved Gaius's life with it, and you're calling me a monster?!"

"Time and again we've seen that magic corrupts!" Arthur exclaimed. His voice dropped back to a whisper. "I don't want to see that happen to you too."

"Oh, really? What about that man who was just executed? He was saving his mother! How many more out there are like him? How many people use their gifts for good, but keep them hidden because they know they'll be killed?"

Arthur stared in shock. After a moment, he deflated and sat down next to Merlin with a sigh. "Why were you born like this, do you think?"

Merlin's ire dissipated, replaced with melancholy. "I don't know. Seems rather ironic, doesn't it. Uther Pendragon's son, born a sorcerer."

"If you're not a monster, then what are you?" Arthur asked. There was no heat in his words, only a weary curiosity.

"Wish I knew," Merlin replied despondently.

* * *

That night, Merlin heard the voice calling him again. Throwing on a jacket, he decided that it was time to investigate the voice once and for all. To his slight concern, the voice led him down into the dungeons.

 _Merlin…Merlin…_

Merlin paused as he saw a pair of guards dicing at a table. As a prince, he had the authority to go just about wherever he liked, but he'd really rather not be seen right now. Eyeing the dice, he had an idea. He willed the dice to skitter away off the table. To his amazement, one guard actually followed. Merlin continued to send the dice further and further away, until finally both guards had gone far enough that Merlin could grab a torch and sneak past them. Merlin made a mental note to tell Arthur about the seriously falling standards of Camelot's guards.

 _Merlin…Merlin…_

The voice led Merlin down a staircase that he had never noticed before, and then through a tunnel with broken carvings lying on the floor. Eventually he emerged onto a small ledge. Looking around, he saw that he was in a massive cave. How had he never known about this place before?

 _Merlin!_ the voice repeated, laughing now.

"Where are you?" Merlin called.

A dragon flew up and landed on a rocky outcropping across from Merlin's ledge. The dragon was about the size of a house. His scales were a dull gold color, and his orange eyes glittered with intelligence. A heavy manacle trailed from one of his hind legs.

Merlin stared. He had heard stories of the capture of the last remaining dragon. When he was younger, he had searched the dungeons for some sign of the beast, but he had never found any trace of it. He eventually dismissed the stories as just that, but apparently he was wrong.

"I'm here!" the dragon announced. "How small you are for such a great destiny."

"Why, what do you mean? What destiny?"

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."

"So there _is_ a reason!" Merlin breathed, relieved.

The dragon nodded. "Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."

"But that's Arthur," Merlin objected. "What's _my_ destiny?"

"Arthur faces many threats from friend and foe alike. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion." With that, the dragon flew away into the upper recesses of the cave, the manacle clanking loudly.

"Wait!" Merlin cried. "Wait, stop! Please, I need to know more! Who's threatening Arthur?"

* * *

In the morning, Merlin was woken by Will's incredulous voice. "What happened?!"

Merlin blearily looked around and realized that his chambers were a total mess. "I've had to make do without a servant, that's what happened," he grumbled.

"You gave me the day off, remember?" Will said indignantly.

Merlin grinned. "I know. I'm kidding."

Will did not return the smile. "Merlin, have you seen much of Lady Helen since she arrived in Camelot?"

"Not since Father greeted her, why?"

Will took a deep breath. "Yesterday, Gaius asked me to take her a potion for her voice. She wasn't there when I arrived, so I was going to just put it down and leave it, but then she came in right after me. She seemed really nervous when she saw me, and then…I caught a glimpse of her reflection. I'm positive I saw some old woman in the mirror. If that's Lady Helen of Mora, then I'm Prince William of Ealdor."

Merlin sat bolt upright. "I _thought_ I sensed something strange coming from her pendant the other day…"

"So what do we do?" Will asked. Though he was worried, a part of him was proud that his friend believed him. Many nobles would have dismissed Will's concerns purely on the grounds that he was a servant.

Merlin thought about it for a long moment. "I'm not sure that we can do anything. Father will never take your word over that of a noble, and I can't exactly tell him I have a funny feeling about her necklace. We'd better keep an eye on her tonight." Privately, Merlin wondered if not-Lady-Helen was one of the threats that the dragon had warned him about.

Speaking of the dragon, Merlin pondered whether to tell Arthur about the conversation he'd had. After some consideration, he decided against it. Arthur was having enough difficulty accepting that Merlin had magic. Merlin didn't want to throw a dragon into the mix.

* * *

That afternoon, Merlin made his way to Morgana's chambers. The door was open, so he walked in. Morgana was making her way to her changing screen and did not notice him. "You know, I've been thinking about Arthur," she mused. Merlin loudly cleared his throat. Morgana whirled around and flushed with embarrassment. "Oh! I thought you were Gwen."

"Uh…thanks." There was an awkward pause. "What were you thinking about Arthur?"

Morgana hesitated for a moment. "He's a total jouster. And just because I'm your father's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?"

"Well…I did come here to suggest you accompany _me_ to the feast, actually," Merlin suggested with a shrug. "Neither of us particularly feels like celebrating, it's the perfect match."

"Oh." Morgana looked surprised, then she smiled. "I would be honored, my lord," she said, dropping into an exaggerated curtsy.

"I will see you at the feast, my lady," Merlin replied with a similarly exaggerated bow. He turned and left, passing Gwen on the way out. She blushed and curtsied.

Morgana stifled a giggle. "You know, I think Merlin is the only person in Camelot who can't see how you feel about him," she teased.

"My lady!" Gwen protested.

This time, Morgana did laugh. Then she held up a pair of dresses. "So, what do you think? Shall I wear this little tease…or give them a night they'll _really_ remember?"

* * *

That night, Gaius and Will made their way to the banquet. Will scowled when he saw Arthur laughing with his buddies. Like Merlin, Will highly disapproved of Arthur's friends. Then Arthur turned toward the door and stared open-mouthed.

"God have mercy," Arthur breathed. Will followed Arthur's gaze and saw Morgana entering on Merlin's arm. She was wearing a rather provocative red dress.

Gaius nudged Will. "Remember, you're here to work."

"Shame," Will muttered, his eyes still on Morgana.

Gwen sidled up behind him. "She looks great, doesn't she."

"You've got that right," Will agreed.

"Some people are just born to be queen."

"You really believe those rumors?" Will asked, finally taking his eyes off Morgana to look at Gwen.

"I don't know, but I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" Gwen shuddered.

"Ah, yes, we all know which prince you prefer," Will teased.

"Oh, shush," Gwen said, swatting at Will.

Eventually, trumpets sounded to announce Uther's arrival, and both servants hurried to take up their positions. "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity," Uther announced. Morgana glowered, though no one was paying her any mind. "It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora!" The king began a round of applause. Lady Helen entered and took her place on a stage at the other end of the hall. Merlin and Will both eyed her warily.

The musicians began playing, and Lady Helen's ethereal voice filled the room. Soon, members of the court began nodding off, and servants slumped down the walls. Will tried to fight his unexpected drowsiness, but he quickly joined the court in slumber. The lights dimmed and cobwebs began to grow over the sleeping guests. Merlin quickly realized that Lady Helen's song was the cause. He covered his ears.

The sorceress glared at the royal table. Merlin followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at his brother, her expression full of malice. Lady Helen pulled out a knife, never taking her eyes off of Arthur. Merlin frantically looked around for something he could use to stop her. After a few terrifying moments, he realized that the sorceress had advanced directly under a chandelier. With a flash of his eyes, Merlin sent the chandelier crashing down onto her.

The spell broke. All around the banquet hall, people began waking up and brushing off the cobwebs. Underneath the chandelier, the sorceress's glamor had broken, revealing her to be the old woman who had made threats at the execution.

Unfortunately, the woman had not been killed instantly, and she used her last ounce of strength to hurl her dagger at Arthur's head. Arthur did not react, still dazed from the spell. Time seemed to slow, and Merlin yanked his brother out of the way. It wasn't until they both hit the ground that Merlin realized he actually _had_ slowed time for a few moments. The sorceress heaved one last breath and died.

"Arthur! Merlin! Are you all right?" Uther demanded, frantically checking his sons for signs of injury.

"We're fine, Father," Arthur assured.

Uther helped his sons to their feet. "Thank you, Merlin. You did well." The court burst into applause.

* * *

After the banquet, Arthur followed Merlin to his chambers. Once they were inside, he locked the door. "You had something to do with that chandelier, didn't you?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"You used magic to save my life." In spite of his misgivings, Arthur was slightly impressed.

"I told you, it doesn't corrupt. No more than any other kind of power. I think _this_ is why I was born with magic. To protect you."

Arthur snorted. "I don't need protecting."

"You were asleep!" Merlin pointed out, somewhat indignant.

Arthur glared for a moment. "Oh, I'll show you asleep!" He grabbed a pillow from Merlin's bed and threw it at him. Within moments, Camelot's two princes had begun a full-scale pillow fight. For the first time in a long time, there was no tension between the brothers.


	2. Valiant

**A/N: Okay, I've gotten multiple people asking, so I figure I'd better clear things up. ArMor and Gwencelot will get teased in Season 1, but ultimately this will be an Arwen fic. There will be NO Mergana; they see each other as brother and sister.**

* * *

Arthur and Merlin stood in a field outside Camelot. They wore chainmail, and each carried a sword and shield. "Are you ready?" Arthur called.

"Are you?" Merlin called back. Arthur took that as his cue to attack, and the brothers sparred. After about a minute, Arthur disarmed Merlin.

"Come on, Merlin, you're not even trying!" Arthur complained.

"I am!" Merlin retorted indignantly. He picked up his sword. Arthur attacked again, and Merlin held out for several minutes this time before he was once again disarmed.

"Come _on_ , Merlin!" Arthur repeated. "I've got a tournament to win!"

"Well, if you _really_ want a challenge," Merlin said with a smirk. He picked up the sword again and went on the offensive. Arthur parried as quickly as he could, but Merlin was now moving inhumanly fast. For the next couple of minutes, Merlin rained down blows as Arthur slowly backed away. Finally, Merlin disarmed his brother and held his sword to Arthur's throat. "Do you believe I'm trying now?"

"That's cheating!" Arthur objected.

"What if one of your opponents cheats?" Merlin retorted, unashamed.

"None of the knights would dare use magic in Camelot."

"Well, you can train with your magical brother, or you can beat up poor Morris. Which do you think will be better practice?" Merlin asked, grinning smugly. He knew he had won the argument.

"Fine," Arthur relented sullenly. "How's your mace work coming along?"

* * *

Merlin collapsed onto his bed, still in armor. "I am so glad I'm not competing in this tournament," he moaned.

"Do you think you'll ever participate in one?" Will asked. He tried to begin removing Merlin's armor, though it was difficult with Merlin lying down.

"What for? It's not like I need the prize money." Merlin heaved a sigh and stood up, allowing Will to reach his armor properly.

"What about the girls and the glory?" Will suggested.

"Arthur can keep them," Merlin grumbled. "If you ask me, people should save their fighting skills for _real_ enemies."

Will fumbled with Merlin's hauberk. Merlin muttered a spell, causing the rest of the armor to float off and land in a heap on the ground. "Your door isn't locked, you know," Will reproached.

Merlin shrugged. "Father's far too busy welcoming the visiting knights to bother with me right now."

"You willing to bet your life on that?" Will challenged. Merlin looked away uncomfortably.

* * *

Morgana and Gwen stood on the battlements, watching as knights trickled in over the course of the day. "Do you think any of the knights will stay in Camelot?" Gwen asked.

"I hope so," Morgana replied. "Camelot has an appalling lack of decent suitors."

"There are plenty of eligible lords," Gwen argued.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "You _know_ what I mean! Most of the _eligible_ suitors are balding old men who couldn't charm a bookcase, let alone a woman. Uther knows I'd sooner run away and live as a peasant than marry one of _them_. This tournament will bring in attractive young men who know how to treat a lady."

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "You don't think Arthur is an attractive young man who knows how to treat a lady?"

"Arthur may be an attractive young man, but he hardly knows how to treat a lady," Morgana answered dismissively. "All he understands are swords and battles."

"Oh, so you think he's attractive!" Gwen crowed.

Morgana did not deign to reply. Instead, she eyed a brown-haired knight in yellow as he rode through the gates. "Now _he_ looks like a potential catch," Morgana murmured.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin looked far too cheerful as he waltzed into Arthur's chambers. "Good morning! Happy tournament day!"

"Don't remind me," Arthur grumbled as he ate his breakfast.

Merlin smiled teasingly. "After all the trouble I went to in order to whip you into shape yesterday?" Arthur picked at his food and didn't reply. "You're nervous, aren't you," Merlin added, amused.

"I don't get nervous," Arthur retorted.

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous."

"Will you shut up!" Arthur exclaimed. Merlin took a step back in surprise. "You never compete," Arthur continued more quietly. "You have no idea what it's like."

"Sorry," Merlin replied softly. "I only came to wish you luck."

* * *

Later that morning, Morgana and Gwen filed into the stands at the arena and sat next to Merlin and Will. Both girls looked excited. "Glad to see _someone's_ in a good mood," Merlin griped.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Morgana replied airily. "More than a dozen handsome young men, all competing for the honor of escorting me to the feast. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"I think some of them might be more interested in the gold," Will chimed in teasingly. Morgana sniffed haughtily and ignored him.

Drums began playing, and trumpets heralded the entrance of the contestants. Once inside the arena, the knights formed two lines facing the royal box. Uther strode into the arena to address them.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors. And of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur." The knight in yellow glanced back at Arthur, who met his gaze. "Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion. And he will receive a prize of one thousand gold pieces." A steward opened a chest of gold coins, and the crowd oohed and aahed. "It is in combat that we learn a warrior's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior…or a coward. The tournament begins!"

The crowd cheered and applauded. The knight in yellow met Morgana's gaze, and they smiled at each other. The knights began filing out of the arena, leaving Arthur and one other contestant to hold the first fight.

Uther walked over to Arthur. "I trust you will make me proud," he said quietly. He slapped Arthur on the back and returned to the royal box.

Arthur's expression tightened. His father _always_ expected him to win. For Arthur, the tournaments were never about gold or glory. They were about making sure that his father wasn't disappointed in him.

Fortunately for Arthur, he was not the reigning champion for nothing. He faced off against his opponent and went on the offensive. The other knight was forced backwards, and Arthur eventually gave him a shove that sent the knight staggering. The opposing knight recovered quickly and began an offensive of his own. Arthur ducked a blow to the head, and the pair faced off again. Arthur regained the offensive and knocked his opponent to the ground. He took off his helmet as the crowd cheered his victory. Uther smiled as he applauded.

The knight in yellow (revealed to be called Valiant) also won his first battle. He similarly acknowledged the crowd, and Morgana smiled warmly as she clapped. The fights continued as the day wore on, and both Arthur and Valiant moved up the ranks.

Valiant stopped by Arthur's tent after his latest success. "May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Valiant said graciously.

"Likewise," Arthur replied, an edge in his voice. Something about Valiant rubbed him the wrong way.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening," Valiant added before continuing to his own tent.

* * *

Merlin, Morgana and their servants stood with Uther that evening at the reception. The contestants lined up to greet the king. Valiant stepped forward and bowed. "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, my lord."

"I saw you fighting today," Uther commented warmly. "You have a very aggressive style."

"As my lord said, to lose is to be disgraced."

"I couldn't agree more," Uther replied approvingly. He put a hand on Valiant's shoulder and turned to his children. "Knight Valiant, may I present Prince Merlin, my son, and the Lady Morgana, my ward."

Valiant bowed to Merlin and then bent to kiss Morgana's hand. "My lady."

"I saw you competing today," Morgana informed him with a smile.

Valiant smiled back. "And I saw you watching." He glanced back at the king. "I understand the tournament champion has the honor of escorting my lady to the feast."

"That's correct," Morgana replied.

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament. My lady." Valiant bowed again and walked away to join the other knights. Morgana watched him with interest.

"I think someone's in love," Merlin whispered to Will. Will suppressed a snigger.

Arthur was next in line. He stiffly bowed to Uther. "Arthur," the king acknowledged curtly.

"Father," Arthur replied, equally curt. He glanced at Valiant and moved down the line toward Merlin and Morgana.

"They all seem rather impressed with Knight Valiant," Morgana commented, a hint of a taunt in her voice.

"They're not the only ones," Arthur retorted.

"Aw, you're not jealous are you?" Morgana simpered.

"I don't see that there's anything to be jealous _of_."

"Really?" Merlin chimed in. "You're not the least bit worried he'll steal Morgana for the feast?"

Arthur's face hardened. "Not in the slightest." He followed Valiant toward the other knights.

Morgana turned to Gwen. "Could Arthur _be_ any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament."

Gwen gave her mistress an appraising look. "You don't really mean that."

"Yes, I do!" Morgana defended.

"No, you just want to see Arthur lose for once," Merlin speculated.

"Can't I want both?" Morgana retorted, eyebrows raised.

* * *

When Merlin returned to his chambers, he frowned at the sight of his armor scattered on a table. "Haven't you cleaned this yet?" he asked Will.

"I've been busy helping Gaius, I'll get to it tonight," Will replied.

Merlin glanced at the door, confirming that it was locked. "Nah, don't bother." He muttered a spell and the armor instantly became shiny and clean.

Will stared in surprise for a moment. "Think you can do the rest of my chores that way?" he suggested hopefully.

"If I did that, what would I pay you for?" Merlin plopped down on a chair and put his feet up on the table. "Come on, help me take my boots off."

* * *

In the morning, Will carried Merlin's armor back to the armory. He had just finished putting it away when he heard what sounded like hissing. "Hello?" he called. "Is someone there?" There was no response.

Will cast around for the source of the noise. After a few moments, he discerned that it was coming from a white shield with three green snakes on it. He crouched down to get a better look, certain that one of the snakes had just _blinked_. He was just reaching out to touch the shield when a sword appeared against his chest.

Slowly, Will stood up and turned to the owner of the sword. "Can I help you with something, boy?" Valiant asked silkily.

"Nope, I'm good," Will said nervously. He began to back away. "I was just putting away my master's armor, that's all."

"Then you'd best be on your way," Valiant suggested agreeably, still pointing his sword at Will.

"Right. Yeah. Absolutely." Will hurried out of the armory, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin made his way to Arthur's chambers. This time, he knocked and waited for a response before entering. Inside, Morris was dressing Arthur in his armor.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Merlin said. "I shouldn't have made fun of you like that."

"What brought this on?" Arthur asked confusedly.

"I saw you and Father last night," Merlin admitted. "He's putting a lot of pressure on you, isn't he?"

"He always does," Arthur muttered. "You don't know how lucky you are. You're not the heir, you don't have to be perfect all the time."

"I don't know about that. Father's still not happy that I refused the knighthood."

"Yeah, but in the end he let you," Arthur countered. "I'd never be able to get away with that."

Merlin grimaced, having no response to that statement. "Good luck. Seriously."

* * *

During the tournament that day, both Arthur and Valiant continued to be victorious—the latter much to Morgana's pleasure. Eventually, Valiant fought against a knight called Ewan. For a while, Ewan was winning, but then Valiant knocked him to the ground. Ewan's helmet rolled off, and Valiant leaned down to pin Ewan with his shield. Ewan struggled for a moment, then he slumped down. Valiant stood back up and made one last swing at Ewan. Ewan did not get up again, and Valiant threw away his sword to acknowledge the cheering crowd.

"I think he's badly hurt," Will muttered worriedly as Gaius entered the arena, medical bag in hand. Merlin also looked on with concern as Gaius briefly examined the knight. After a few minutes, Gaius spoke to a pair of nearby guards. Soon, Ewan was carried away on a stretcher.

As the crowd filed out of the stands at the end of the day, Merlin turned to Will. "Go check on Ewan. If Gaius needs anything, you have my permission to stay and help him." Will nodded and hurried toward the physician's chambers.

* * *

When Will arrived, Gaius was bending over Ewan. "How is he?" Will asked.

"It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds?" Gaius indicated two puncture wounds on Ewan's neck. "It looks like a snake bite."

"He was in a sword fight," Will commented with a frown. "How could he have been bitten by a snake?"

"I don't know, but the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis." Gaius stood up and walked over to browse the potions on his worktable.

"Can you heal him?"

"Well, if it _is_ a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote," Gaius explained, concerned.

"And if you don't get it?"

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him," Gaius sighed. "He's going to die."

Will looked back at the still-unconscious knight. Then it hit him. "He was fighting Knight Valiant."

"What's that?"

"Nothing," Will muttered, turning around and rapidly walking back out of the physician's chambers.

* * *

Will made his way to the guest wing of the castle. Hiding behind a pillar, he spotted Valiant bringing his shield to his chambers.

Will cautiously followed the knight. Carefully, he cracked the door and looked in. He saw Valiant hold up a frantically squeaking mouse. "Dinnertime," the knight announced with a chuckle. He held the mouse over his shield, and three snake heads emerged from the crest. They eagerly reached for the mouse.

Will gasped and pulled his head back out of the chamber. The noise alerted Valiant, who grabbed a sword and pursued him. Fortunately, Will was able to lose him by ducking behind another pillar. He hurried to Merlin's chambers. He caught himself just in time and knocked.

"Enter," Merlin called. Will wrenched open the door and hurried inside, panting. After a few moments he closed the door behind him and made his way over to Merlin. Merlin took in Will's disheveled appearance with concern. "What's wrong? Is Ewan going to be all right?"

"I've just seen the snakes on Valiant's shield come alive," Will gasped out. "He's using magic."

Merlin stood up. "Are you sure?"

"One of the snakes ate a mouse—one swallow, straight down," Will explained, perturbed. "Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. Gaius says he's showing all the symptoms of snakebite. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield."

"Great," Merlin sighed, collapsing back into his chair. "Just great. When I told Arthur one of his opponents might cheat with magic, I was _joking._ "

"Now what do we do?" Will asked.

"As much as I'd love to take this to Father, we both know he'd never believe you." Merlin grimaced. "How's Ewan?"

"Gaius needs venom from the snake that bit him in order to prepare an antidote. If he doesn't get it…Ewan will die."

"Do you have any idea how long he can hold out?" Merlin asked, beginning to look thoughtful.

"I'm not sure. The last time Gaius had a patient with snakebite, he lasted for two days." Will shuddered at the memory. It hadn't been pretty.

"Father is meant to dine with the contestants tomorrow night," Merlin mused. "I'll use the time to sneak into Valiant's chambers and get the venom. Then Gaius can save Ewan and I can tell Father about Valiant."

* * *

At the tournament the next day, Arthur faced off against an extraordinarily large knight. Morgana absentmindedly gripped Gwen's cloak as she watched. Gwen looked down in surprise. "You're not worried, are you?"

Morgana quickly let go. "No," she answered unconvincingly.

"He may be big, but from what I've seen he's slow," Merlin commented. "And Arthur's fast."

Sure enough, Arthur whirled around his opponent, dodging blows and making rapid strikes of his own. Eventually, Arthur managed to sneak his sword under the other knight's guard and disarm him. Arthur quickly followed up by hitting the knight's head with his shield, knocking the knight over. Morgana applauded with the rest of the crowd, though she refused to admit that she was relieved.

Merlin and Will both carefully watched Valiant for any further signs of foul play, but he appeared to be winning his fights legitimately. Morgana continued to smile at Valiant, blissfully unaware of his treachery. Finally, all the other knights had been eliminated. Arthur would fight Valiant in the final the next day.

"This can't be good," Will muttered in Merlin's ear. "Valiant will use the shield to kill Arthur."

"Not if I can help it," Merlin whispered back. "I've got a plan, remember?"

* * *

A little under an hour later, Arthur was seated in the council chambers and distinctly wishing that he would be allowed to murder Valiant tomorrow. "Long live Valiant!" the other knights all toasted…along with the king. Arthur was beginning to feel like Valiant was replacing him in his father's affections.

"So, Valiant," Uther began, pouring himself a goblet of wine. "Do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?"

"He is a great warrior, my lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent." Valiant took a sip of his own wine.

"You should stay in Camelot, after the tournament," Uther suggested. "I could do with more knights like you."

Arthur carefully hid his dismay at this statement. What about knights like _him_? He was Uther's own son, the reigning champion, and he had won all of his fights as well. Why was _Valiant_ receiving all of his father's approval?

Valiant glanced at Arthur before replying. "I'd be honored, my lord."

None of the diners noticed Merlin pulling his head back out into the hallway. Satisfied that Valiant would be occupied for some time, Merlin made his way to the knight's chambers. He glanced around to confirm that the hallway was empty, then muttered a spell to unlock the door. He picked up one of Valiant's swords and approached the shield.

A door opened in the distance. Merlin turned around and tensed as he heard footsteps in the hallway. A loud hissing drew his attention back to the shield. One of the snakes had emerged, and it was inches away from sinking its teeth into Merlin's arm. Merlin quickly cut off its head. The snake's body withdrew into the shield, but the other two uncoiled and lunged at Merlin. He grabbed the head, dropped the sword, and hightailed it out of the room. He stuffed the head into his pocket as he closed the door behind him.

Merlin stopped short as Valiant rounded a corner and they nearly walked straight into each other. Valiant looked equally surprised. "Apologies, my lord, I didn't see you there."

Merlin quickly recovered. "No harm done. Congratulations on your victories. I'll be interested to see how you fare against my brother."

"I hope I shall not disappoint, my lord," Valiant replied. He bowed and continued toward his chambers.

After a few moments, Will tentatively emerged from a nearby alcove. "That was close," he said with a shudder.

Merlin shrugged and grinned. "Doesn't matter now. We've got all the proof we need." He held out the severed head. "Take this to Gaius. I'll summon the court and talk to Arthur. Bring back the head when Gaius is done with it."

Will nodded and took the snake head. The two young men headed off in opposite directions. Neither of them saw a green snake slither out from behind a nearby wall hanging.

* * *

"You chopped its head off?" Arthur asked skeptically.

Merlin rolled his eyes. " _Yes_. I gave it to Will so that Gaius could cure Ewan."

Arthur still didn't look convinced. "This isn't some ploy to get me out of fighting Valiant, is it? Because that's not going to make Father any prouder of me."

"No!" Merlin cried, exasperated. "It's a plan to save your life! If you're so worried about what Father thinks of you, then you lead the hearing. I'm sure Father will love seeing you expose a magic-user."

"You want to turn in someone like you," Arthur pointed out, narrowing his eyes.

Merlin stiffened. "Valiant is using his powers to harm others for his own personal gain, and I feel no remorse whatsoever about throwing him to the wolves," he hissed vehemently. "He and I are _nothing_ alike."

"That's not what I meant," Arthur said quietly. Merlin looked up sharply. "Fine. I'll lead the hearing. See you in half an hour."

* * *

Merlin returned to his own chambers and collapsed into a chair with a sigh. After a moment, he went to a bookshelf and pulled out a book to read while he waited. He returned to his table, sat down and opened the book. He didn't see the snake slithering up behind him until it was too late.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Will knocked on the door. "Merlin?" When there was no reply, he knocked again. "Merlin, are you in there?" After another few moments, Will cautiously opened the door. He briefly froze at the sight of Merlin slumped unconscious on his table. Then he hurried forward and checked his friend for signs of injury. There were two small puncture wounds on his neck. Oh no.

Will raced back to Gaius's chambers. "Gaius, please tell me you have some of the antidote left over!" he exclaimed as he burst through the door.

Gaius looked up from Ewan, who had woken up a minute previously. "Yes, I do. Why?"

"Merlin's been bitten."

Gaius paled. "I'll go give him the antidote straight away. Will you sit with Ewan?" He nodded toward the knight, who was listening to their conversation with dismay.

"Can't, sorry. I've got to take this to the hearing." Will held up the snake head and dashed back out the door.

Gaius turned to Ewan. "I'll be right back." He picked up the vial of antidote and headed for Merlin's chambers.

* * *

Will arrived in the council chambers shortly after Valiant was escorted in. Will approached Arthur, intending to explain the situation to him, but he never had the chance. Uther entered almost on Will's heels. "Why have you summoned the court?" Uther asked Arthur.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament," Arthur announced. Morgana glanced at Gwen, shocked.

Uther turned to the duplicitous knight. "Valiant, what do you have to say to this?"

Valiant was confident as he replied. "My lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

"Do you have evidence?" Uther asked Arthur.

Arthur nodded. "I do." He motioned to Will. Will stepped forward and handed the snake head to the king. He opened his mouth to speak, still trying to inform the royals about Merlin, but Uther turned away to examine the head and waved his hand in dismissal. Will gulped and stepped back. If he spoke out of turn, the king might have him hauled to the cells before he could finish his message.

Uther turned back to Valiant. "Let me see this shield." Valiant offered it without hesitation.

Arthur drew his sword. "Be careful, my lord." Uther ran his hand over the shield, frowning.

Gaius entered the room and stood near the door. "Will!" he whispered as loudly as he dared. Will walked over to his guardian, and they began speaking in hushed tones.

"As you can see, my lord, it's just an ordinary shield," Valiant stated.

Arthur just barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive."

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" Uther asked coldly.

"Merlin saw the snakes himself," Arthur announced. He glanced around, realizing for the first time that his brother wasn't there.

"Where is Merlin?" Uther asked with a frown.

"He…should be here…" Arthur stated, confused and slightly worried. He turned to Gaius and Will. "Where's Merlin?"

"He's ill, Sire," Gaius answered. "He's unconscious, and likely to remain that way for some time. And I'm afraid I have more bad news. Sir Ewan is dead."

Arthur reeled back in horror. Without Merlin and Ewan, he had no witnesses. His only proof was a severed head that could have come from anywhere.

Uther finally looked concerned. "When will Merlin be back on his feet?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, at best," Gaius said grimly.

"We will continue this then," Uther declared decisively.

"What about the tournament?" Arthur asked.

"My lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal," Valiant suggested politely.

All concern vanished from Uther's face. "Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

"No!" Arthur protested vehemently.

"The tournament final will be held tomorrow morning. This hearing will continue when Merlin is recovered and not a moment sooner." Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but Uther cut him off. "My decision is final." Uther marched right out of the council chambers.

Arthur stared miserably after him. First his father favored Valiant over Arthur, and now he was risking Arthur's safety to protect Merlin. Did Arthur really mean so little to him? Perhaps his father would be happier if Valiant was First Knight and Merlin was the heir.

Arthur stalked out of the room, closely followed by Morgana. She turned toward Merlin's chambers, then stopped short when Arthur did not follow. "Aren't you going to visit your brother?" she asked. The disapproval in her tone was enough to send Arthur over the edge.

"What for? He's got Father to worry about him." Arthur stormed away to the courtyard, determined to get in some practice that night. He _would_ defeat Valiant in the morning, magic shield be damned. He'd show everyone—and especially his father—that he _did_ have what it took to be king.

* * *

Will and Gaius followed Uther to Merlin's chambers. "Why didn't you mention that it was a snake bite?" Will quietly asked Gaius.

Gaius sighed in resignation. "My position as Court Physician gives more weight to my word than the average commoner, but I still cannot accuse a knight. Uther would not have taken my testimony as evidence, and I thought it best not to stir up unnecessary trouble."

When they reached Merlin's chambers, the younger prince was lying in his bed, looking significantly better than when Will found him. Will desperately hoped that Merlin would wake up and tell the king what had happened, but he had no such luck. Once Uther had ascertained that his youngest son was not mortally ill, he departed. Morgana passed Uther on his way out.

"What happened?" Morgana asked worriedly.

Will looked pointedly at Gaius, who answered honestly this time. "He showed all the same symptoms as Ewan. I can only presume he was bitten by a snake."

"So you think it's true? Valiant is using magic?"

"I saw it myself," Will quietly informed her. Morgana looked extremely troubled and left.

* * *

 _Arthur was fighting Valiant. Arthur fell to the ground. Valiant's sword plunged down…_

Morgana jerked awake, crying out for Arthur. After taking a few moments to regain her bearings, she walked to her window and looked down into the courtyard. It was not yet midnight, and Arthur was still practicing. Morgana felt a terrible sense of foreboding as she watched him. Somehow, she knew that her nightmare had been no ordinary dream.

* * *

Merlin awoke to find an extremely anxious Will hovering over him. He tried to remember what had happened. He was certain there had been something urgent that he needed to do… "The council!" Merlin exclaimed, the memories rushing back to him.

"You missed it," Will said grimly. "Uther postponed it until you've recovered."

"We'll just see about that," Merlin muttered. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't even make it halfway upright before his arms gave out and he collapsed back onto his pillows. "Okay…maybe not. What about the tournament?"

"Happening in the morning as planned," Will revealed, looking gloomy. "Your father won't move it, and Gaius says you won't be back on your feet until the afternoon…at best."

" _What?!_ " Merlin exclaimed, horrified.

"Arthur's only hope now is to withdraw."

"And Arthur would never withdraw," Merlin noted sadly. "He'd rather die than be seen as a coward."

"So there's nothing we can do," Will concluded.

Merlin shook his head. "We've exhausted _conventional_ solutions. We'll just have to do something _un_ conventional. Fetch me my spellbook, would you?" Will moved to do so, but Merlin called him back. "And bring me my dragon carving, too." When Will first became Merlin's servant, he had tried to carve a likeness of the Pendragon crest for Merlin in gratitude. Will wasn't totally satisfied with how the carving turned out, but Merlin treasured it.

"What do you need that for?" Will asked, confused.

"Practice," Merlin replied evasively. Will handed him the requested items. "You should get some sleep."

"After what happened to Ewan?" Will asked incredulously. "Like hell I'm leaving you alone."

Merlin frowned. "What happened to Ewan?"

"He woke up after Gaius gave him the antidote, but he died when Gaius went to treat you. I think one of the snakes returned to finish him off."

"This just gets better and better," Merlin moaned. "Of all the times for Father to start openly showing that he cares about me…"

* * *

Early the next morning, Arthur walked out to the arena. He passed Valiant, who was sharpening his sword with a smug expression on his face. Arthur looked around the stands, wondering if this was where he would die. His anger had faded, and fear was beginning to set in. But his resolve had not lessened. He _would_ fight.

Arthur returned to his chambers to put on his armor. He stared out his window as his servant dressed him. He started when Morris bowed and walked away, leaving the armor unfinished. Arthur turned and saw that Morgana had entered his chambers.

Morgana walked over to Arthur and reached for his armor. "Let me," she said softly. When Arthur said nothing, she began doing up the remaining fastenings. "I used to help my father with his armor," she explained wistfully. She finished with the armor and handed Arthur his helmet.

"Thanks," he said quietly. He and Morgana shared a long look before he headed for his door.

"Arthur!" Morgana called. He turned back to look at her. She seemed to be struggling with her words. "Be careful," she said at last.

The corner of Arthur's mouth twitched in what might have been a smile. "See you at the feast," he replied, privately doubting that he ever would. He wished he had time to say good-bye to Merlin; he realized now that it had been unfair to blame his brother for what happened at the hearing.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Merlin and Will were beginning to nod off. They had been up all night, Merlin attempting to master his spell and Will determinedly guarding his friend. A hissing sound jerked them both back to alertness. A snake was slithering towards Merlin's bed. Will grabbed a nearby sword and lunged for the snake, swiftly killing it.

A rustling sound in Merlin's blankets drew their attention away. For one heartstopping moment, Will feared that it was the other snake, but then a small dragon poked its snout out from under Merlin's covers.

"I did it," Merlin laughed incredulously. "I did it!"

"Great!" Will praised. "…How does a tiny dragon help us save Arthur?"

"I told you, the dragon was just for practice. Now I've got to use the same spell on Valiant's shield."

"You can do that from here?" Will asked, surprised.

"Of course not," Merlin replied dismissively. "I've got to get to the arena."

Will stared at his friend in amazement. "And how were you planning to get there?"

"You'll help me, won't you?" Merlin shakily sat up and put his feet on the ground. Will hurried forward and threw one of Merlin's arms around his shoulders.

* * *

Arthur entered the arena as the crowd cheered. He took his place opposite Valiant and glanced at his father, who nodded approvingly. Both knights put on their helmets. They faced off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin and Will were making slow progress toward the arena. Fortunately, the castle was nearly empty, and no one questioned what the obviously ill prince was doing out of bed. They finally arrived in time to see Valiant forcing Arthur backwards. Arthur was fending off Valiant's blows, but he continued to lose ground. Then he succeeded in knocking off Valiant's helmet.

While Valiant recovered, Arthur removed his own helmet, and the crowd cheered. Both knights removed their coifs as well before continuing their attacks. Merlin watched with baited breath, waiting for Valiant to move to an angle where the last remaining snake would be apparent to all.

Arthur was losing again. Valiant succeeded in knocking him to the ground, and his sword plunged toward the fallen prince. At the last moment, Arthur rolled out of the way and regained his feet, but his shield remained on the ground. Valiant continued to force the prince backwards. He disarmed Arthur and used his own shield to pin him against the wall. Arthur shoved him away and moved back into the center of the arena. Seconds later, Merlin spotted his chance and cast the spell.

Many of the spectators gasped when a snake emerged from Valiant's shield in plain view of the crowd. Uther, Morgana and Gwen all rose to their feet. Valiant looked at his shield with alarm. "What are you doing? I didn't summon you!"

"He _is_ using magic," Uther breathed.

"And now they see you for what you really are," Arthur announced loudly.

The perfidious knight merely chuckled. The snake slithered off the shield completely. "Kill him!" Valiant commanded.

The snake advanced toward Arthur, spitting and hissing. Arthur backed away toward the stands. Morgana grabbed a sword from a nearby guard and tossed it to Arthur. Arthur quickly decapitated the snake and attacked Valiant. In a matter of seconds, Arthur succeeded in stabbing Valiant in the gut. "Looks like I'll be going to the feast after all," Arthur declared triumphantly for Valiant's ears only.

Valiant dropped to the ground, dead, and the crowd cheered. Arthur glanced at his father, who nodded in acknowledgement. Arthur then looked around at the cheering crowd, drinking in the fact that he was still alive. He could have sobbed in relief, though he had the decorum not to do so.

Eventually, Arthur exited the arena. He stopped short when he saw his brother leaning heavily on Will. "What are you doing here?" Arthur demanded. "You can barely stay upright."

Merlin jerked his head toward Valiant's body. "Couldn't let him get away with it."

Arthur's eyes widened in understanding. Still, he had his pride. "I _can_ look after myself, you know. _You_ , on the other hand, clearly cannot. Will, I order you to take him straight back to bed."

"Yes, Sire," Will agreed readily. He began hauling Merlin away.

"Hey!" Merlin protested. "You answer to me, not him!"

"He's the heir to the throne, he outranks you," Will replied unsympathetically.

* * *

Merlin was confined to his bed and forbidden to attend the feast. However, he encouraged Will to go, pointing out that the danger was over now. Will stood with Gaius as Morgana waited at the entrance to the banquet hall.

Uther raised his voice. "My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion!" The crowd applauded.

Arthur entered the hall, smiled and offered Morgana his arm. "My lady."

Morgana curtsied. "My champion." She took Arthur's arm and they walked down the middle of the hall.

"Girls and glory, I'm telling you," Will muttered quietly.

"What's that?" Gaius asked.

"Nothing."

Meanwhile, Morgana was speaking to Arthur. "Has your father apologized yet for how he treated you?"

Arthur glanced at Uther, who was smiling proudly at him. "He'll never apologize." Arthur turned back to Morgana. "I hope you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you."

"Turns out he wasn't really champion material." They reached the banquet table, and Morgana let go of Arthur's arm.

"That was some tournament final," Arthur commented.

"Tell me about it," Morgana smiled. "It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince."

Arthur frowned. Couldn't he get some recognition for once? "Um, I wouldn't say I needed exactly _saving_. I'm sure I would have thought of something."

The smile faded from Morgana's face. "So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl."

"Because…I wasn't."

"You know what?" Morgana retorted, a bite entering her tone. "I wish Valiant _was_ escorting me!"

"Me too!" Arthur snapped. "Then I wouldn't have to listen to you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" The pair stormed off in opposite directions. Arthur walked over to Will. "Can you _believe_ Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help."

Will raised his eyebrows. "Sire, Merlin stayed up all night working on that spell, and then he forced himself out of bed and all the way to the castle grounds when he couldn't even walk on his own. Forgive me for saying so, but I believe some gratitude would be in order."

Arthur sighed. "No, you're right. And I suppose I ought to thank you as well. He told me how you killed the snake this morning. If it weren't for you, my brother would be dead."

"I was only doing my duty, Sire," Will said lightly. "If Merlin died, I'd lose my job."

Arthur snorted, seeing right through Will's deflection. "You're a good man, Will. Keep looking after him."


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

In a house in Camelot's lower town, Tom the blacksmith was preparing for his day at the forge. His daughter, Gwen, was helping. "Dad!" she called, placing a cloth-wrapped package with his things. "Here's your sandwich."

Tom smiled, picked up the package, and sniffed it. "Mmm, what's in it?"

"It's smoked pigeon," Gwen replied. "But I'd say there's more smoke than pigeon."

Tom chuckled. "You're such a good girl to me."

Gwen rummaged through her own things and pulled out a bouquet of purple flowers, then she turned back to her father. "And I've done you some watercress soup for tonight."

"Don't tell me…with more water in it than cress?"

Gwen laughed and threw her arms around her father. "I'll see you later."

Tom hugged her back and smiled fondly. Gwen turned and walked out the door with her flowers. "Bye," Tom called.

Gwen made her way toward the castle. As she reached the drawbridge, she encountered Gaius and Will pulling a cart. There was something in the cart, hidden under a blanket. "What are you doing?" Gwen called curiously.

Will looked up, then moved to block her view of the cart. "Moving something," he answered evasively.

Gwen tried to see around him. "Looks heavy."

"Yep, it is, so if you'll excuse us…" Will said hurriedly. He began pushing the cart again, still trying to block Gwen's view.

Gwen shrugged off the odd exchange and continued into the castle. She rounded a corner and almost crashed into Merlin. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Sire," Gwen exclaimed, blushing.

"That's all right," Merlin assured her. "Someone got you flowers?"

"Oh! No, they're for Lady Morgana. Would you like one?" Gwen immediately blushed even harder, realizing she had just offered a _flower_ to the _prince_.

"No thanks, I'm good," Merlin replied politely. "But I'm sure Morgana will love them. Have you seen Will or Gaius by any chance?"

"I just passed them in the drawbridge. They looked like they were headed for their chambers."

"Thanks," Merlin said again. He headed off in the direction of the physician's quarters.

Gwen continued to her mistress's chambers. She smiled widely as she entered. "You look happy," Morgana commented.

"I picked these for you," Gwen explained, handing Morgana the flowers.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Morgana replied warmly.

"Something to cheer you up," Gwen continued. "I know you're not sleeping well."

That was certainly true. Lately, it seemed like Morgana couldn't go a single night without nightmares. But Gwen's presence was always a comfort. " _You_ cheer me up," Morgana informed her.

"Would you like me to put them in water for you?" Gwen offered. Morgana smiled and nodded. She was very blessed to have Gwen as her maid.

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door of the physician's chambers. Will opened it partway. "Sorry I'm late, we've got something of a…." Will trailed off and glanced behind him. "Problem. Big problem."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "That's all right, I was here for Gaius anyway." Gaius moved forward into Merlin's line of sight. "Gaius, my father wants to see you now. We've got something of a big problem ourselves."

Gaius nodded, and Merlin returned to the council chambers where his father and brother were waiting. Five minutes later, Gaius and Will arrived. Gaius immediately zeroed in on the dead servant on the floor and knelt for a closer look. The corpse was rather unnerving—the man's skin was unnaturally pale and slightly blueish. His eyes were milky white and there were black veins snaking over his skin.

"What's happened to him?" Uther asked.

"I don't know, Sire, that's the second case I've seen today," Gaius replied grimly, thinking of the body that he and Will had brought to his chambers.

"Why didn't you report it to me?" Uther prompted.

Gaius stood up. "I was attempting to find the cause."

"And what did you conclude?"

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions," Gaius answered quickly. "The scientific process is a long one."

Uther narrowed his eyes. "What are you concealing from me?"

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in twenty-four hours and it's spreading fast."

"But _what_ is the cause?" Uther pressed.

Gaius sighed. "I think you should say the cause—the most likely cause—is sorcery." Merlin suppressed a groan. Nothing made his father lose sight of reason faster than mentions of magic.

Uther pulled Merlin and Arthur aside. "You must find who did this," he urged.

"We will, Father," Arthur replied.

"Conduct door-to-door searches, increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And, Merlin, lend the physician your manservant."

Merlin nodded. "Of course, Father."

"We _need_ Gaius to find a cure," Uther continued. "If he is right, believe me, the city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done." Merlin and Arthur shared a glance. They both knew that Uther did not believe in any other kind of magic. And Uther wasn't finished. "If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find the sorcerer, and quickly." With that, Uther departed the council chambers.

Merlin sighed. "If it saves lives, how can he see it as such a bad thing?"

Arthur grimaced. "Who knows. But if you don't do your part in this search, he'll ask questions that you're better off not answering."

* * *

Arthur and Merlin spent the afternoon barging into people's houses to search for evidence of magic. Merlin made sure to apologize to any citizens who were at home, and scolded any guards who were too rough with their search. In one house, Merlin actually did find a magical charm, but he surreptitiously covered it up and said nothing. He could sense that there was nothing malicious about the charm.

At one point, Merlin passed Will and Gaius. Will crouched by an obviously ill man who was sprawled against a house. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him," Gaius was saying.

"Nothing _we_ can do, or nothing _anyone_ can do?" Will replied, with a pointed look at Merlin.

Merlin did not hear the rest of the conversation, since he had to continue the search, but he nodded to show that he had understood Will's meaning. When the search moved to the castle, Merlin steered his half of the hunt in the direction of Gaius's chambers.

Gaius and Will had returned by the time the search reached their rooms. Gaius was examining a rather disgusting _something_ in a glass tube. Merlin directed the guards to various corners of the room and moved to speak with Gaius in hushed tones.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Merlin asked. "Something _outside_ the scientific process?"

"With all of this going on?" Gaius chided, nodding his head at the guards. "This is not the time to be using magic."

Will gave Gaius an incredulous look. "If he used his magic, no one else would have to die!"

"And what if he gets caught?" Gaius said. "Can you imagine the uproar if it were discovered that the prince of Camelot is a sorcerer? People get hurt either way."

"So you're telling him to abandon his people," Will stated flatly.

"Science will lead us to the answer," Gaius insisted.

Merlin sighed. "You'd better be right, Gaius." He made his way to Will's bedchamber, intending to search it for the sake of appearances. He stopped short when he saw the mess. "Will, come here. Look what I found."

After a few moments, Will appeared in the doorway, looking confused. Merlin stood by Will's empty cupboard. "See this?" Merlin asked. "It's for storing things. Honestly, how is it you can keep my chambers as neat as a pin when yours look like this?"

"No one's paying me to keep my own room tidy," Will retorted.

"Maybe I should," Merlin muttered, then laughed. He returned to the main chamber and spoke to Gaius. "How long do you think it will take to find a cure?"

"It depends on how many interruptions I get," Gaius replied pointedly.

"Of course, sorry." Merlin raised his voice, now speaking to the guards. "We're finished here!"

* * *

That night, Merlin and Arthur reported to their father. "We've searched everywhere, the entire city," Arthur announced.

"Nothing?" Uther asked.

"We've run out of places to look," Merlin confirmed.

Uther visibly deflated and turned away. "I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed on the streets after the Great Bell. And cordon off the lower town."

"Why?" Arthur inquired, baffled.

"Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading."

"But what about the people who live there?" Arthur asked, aghast.

"They'll die!" Merlin added.

"Don't you think I haven't considered it?" Uther sounded pained. "What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city."

Merlin and Arthur bowed and exited the council chambers, heading back to the nobles' wing of the castle. When they reached Arthur's chambers, Arthur pulled Merlin inside. "Can't _you_ do something?" Arthur asked.

"I asked Gaius," Merlin replied despondently. "He says it's too risky."

" _Risky_? How?"

"He's got a point," Merlin said sadly. "Can you imagine if I got caught?"

"So you're refusing to risk your life for our people?" Arthur asked icily.

"It's not that!" Merlin exclaimed, offended. "Whether Father actually executes me or not, the councilors will be outraged. They'd probably think Father knew all along and therefore that he's a hypocrite. We could end up with a civil war on our hands, and countless people die anyway! Gaius will find a cure, he's never let us down in the past."

Arthur was quiet for a moment. "Sorry. I just hate seeing our people suffer."

"So do I." Merlin sighed and returned to his own chambers.

* * *

The next morning, Gwen arrived at Morgana's chambers in tears. Morgana took one look at her distraught maidservant and rushed forward to give her a hug. "Gwen, what is it?"

"It's my father," Gwen sobbed. "He has the sickness."

Morgana gasped. "Have you gone to Gaius?"

Gwen nodded tearfully. "He says he has no cure. My father's going to die."

"You just go home and spend as much time with him as you can," Morgana soothed. "I'm sure I can find _some_ way to save him."

Gwen shook her head. "Thank you, my lady. But if Gaius can't help, no one can." She hurried out of the room.

Once Gwen was gone, Morgana's face hardened. Gwen was wrong, there _was_ someone else who could help. And Morgana would make sure he did. She knew what it was like to lose a father, and she would not wish that on anyone—least of all her cherished maidservant.

* * *

Merlin was walking through the castle to meet his group of soldiers when he was abruptly dragged into an alcove. He jerked in surprise, then saw that his assailant was Morgana. "Have you heard about Gwen's father?" she asked, venom in her tone.

"No, I haven't heard anything," Merlin replied, confused. "What's this about?"

"He's ill," Morgana hissed. "Gwen's convinced she's going to lose him, and she _will_ if you don't do something about it!"

"Morgana…"

"Don't you dare 'Morgana' me!" she interrupted. "You saw what I was like, right after my father died. I will _not_ watch Gwen go through that, do you understand?" Merlin nodded, and Morgana stormed away.

Merlin felt torn. He had made a decision in what he felt was the best interests of his people…but he _knew_ Gwen. She was a very nice girl, and she didn't deserve grief like this. Merlin _had_ seen Morgana right after Gorlois's death, and she hadn't taken it well. At one point, Morgana had physically attacked Uther for supposedly trying to replace her father. Merlin didn't think Gwen would react quite like that, but no doubt she would be just as devastated. And surely curing _one_ man wouldn't lead to civil war?

* * *

When he had the chance, Merlin poked his head into Gaius's chambers. "Will, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Will's expression darkened, but he nodded and came to join Merlin just outside the door. "What is it?" he asked coldly.

Merlin ignored Will's frostiness. "Do you know if Gaius has henbane and sorrel?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I heard about Tom. I found a recipe for a healing poultice in my book." Merlin snorted ruefully. "If he dies, I have a feeling Morgana will murder me."

Will raised his eyebrows. "So you're only going to help because you're scared of Morgana?"

"I'm not _heartless_ , Will! Can you help me or not?"

"I'll bring them by this evening," Will said curtly. He went back inside and slammed the door in Merlin's face.

"That went well," Merlin muttered. Clearly Will still disagreed with his decision to sit back and let Gaius find a non-magical cure.

* * *

That night, Will brought the herbs and immediately departed without a word. Merlin sighed. Hopefully he could patch things over with Will once Gaius found a cure. He pulled out his spellbook and quickly assembled the poultice.

Merlin snuck out of the castle. He ducked into an alcove on the drawbridge when he saw a pair of guards; it wouldn't do to be seen right now. When he reached Gwen's house, he peeked through the window. Gwen was asleep next to her father's bed, her head leaning on the mattress.

Merlin quietly let himself in. Carefully, he placed the poultice under Tom's pillow. Backing away, he softly cast a spell. Tom was briefly enveloped in a glowing mist. Merlin left the house and returned to watching through the window.

Tom shifted, and his hand caressed Gwen's hair. She roused and turned around. "Father?" she asked, hope and disbelief warring in her tone. Tom sat up and moved to embrace his daughter, who started babbling. "What's happened? I can't believe it!"

Merlin smiled before returning to his own bed.

* * *

The next morning, Morgana immediately noticed that Gwen was in a much brighter mood. "How's your father?" Morgana prompted. "Is he feeling any better?"

"Yeah," Gwen said happily. "It's incredible. It's a miracle."

Morgana smiled. "I told you everything would be fine."

Gwen frowned, suspicious. "Did you do something?"

"Me?" Morgana replied innocently. "What could I have done? I'm no physician."

"But how did you know he was well?"

"You wouldn't have been smiling like that if he wasn't," Morgana commented, a bit more somberly. "Trust me, I know."

Gwen felt slightly guilty at that. "Of course. I'm sorry, my lady."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaius reported to the king and princes in the council chambers. He pulled out a vial of water containing a white spring of lavender and placed it on the table. Arthur reached for the vial.

"Don't touch it!" Gaius quickly warned. Arthur looked up and quickly pulled back his hand. "I had this in the water for no more than a few hours."

"Where's the water from?" Uther asked.

"The pump from where the people take their daily supply."

"Then we have to stop the people from using it," Arthur suggested.

"This city cannot survive without water," Gaius objected.

Uther turned away, frustrated. "We have to find this sorcerer."

"I don't believe they're inside Camelot," Merlin spoke up.

Uther whirled back around. "Then extend the search to the villages!"

"We've started," Arthur quickly informed him. "But we can't search the entire kingdom."

"And I can't stand by and watch our people die," Uther retorted. Arthur and Merlin nodded and left to continue the search. Just outside the council chambers, a guard walked up and spoke to Arthur in hushed tones. Arthur glanced at Merlin before following.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Arthur and a group of guards arrived at Tom's forge. Tom was hammering away, clearly in the peak of health.

"The story is, you were sick," Arthur commented.

Tom put down his hammer and looked up. "Not any more."

"Perhaps you were suffering from some other ailment," Arthur offered. If his suspicions were correct, he wanted to offer Tom every opportunity to avoid saying anything incriminating.

"You're joking," Tom replied. Clearly, he hadn't caught on. "I felt like death itself. Not enough strength in me to stir the air."

Arthur sighed. "Then…what happened?"

"I don't know," Tom shrugged. "Suddenly it was gone. I'm fitter than I was before."

"That's remarkable," Arthur said flatly. He glanced over his shoulder. The guards were still well within earshot. "Was anybody with you when all of this happened?" If Tom had any sense, he would say no.

Tom apparently didn't have any sense. "Just my daughter Gwen."

The guards immediately headed down the street to Tom's house, reluctantly accompanied by Arthur. They kicked open the door and tore through the family's things. One guard lifted up Tom's pillow to reveal the still-glowing poultice. Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, hating what he now had to do.

* * *

Gwen looked up in confusion when Arthur walked into Morgana's chambers without knocking. He was followed by a pair of soldiers. "Seize her," Arthur ordered, much to Gwen's shock.

"No," she protested, not quite sure that this was really happening. The soldiers grabbed her by the arms, and the vase she had been carrying fell to the floor. They began dragging her to the door.

"Guinevere, I am arresting you for crimes in contravention to the laws of Camelot, that you did practice enchantments," Arthur stated.

"Gwen?" Morgana called, approaching the commotion.

"What have I done, I haven't done anything!" Gwen objected fearfully. The soldiers ignored her and hauled her out of the room. "Help me, please!"

Morgana turned to Arthur. "What are you _doing_?"

Arthur looked away and made to follow the soldiers. "I found a magic poultice in her house."

"And you think _she_ put it there?" Morgana scoffed.

Arthur turned back at the door. "How else will you explain her father's recovery?"

"Well she's innocent!" Morgana said angrily. "I _know_ she's innocent, and I think you do too!"

Arthur sighed. "What can I do? Father would never believe me if I told him who the real sorcerer is. And I wouldn't turn in Merlin regardless!"

"So, what, you're just going to let an innocent girl die?" Morgana asked coldly.

Arthur did not answer, and followed the soldiers out the door.

* * *

When they arrived in the throne room, Uther and Merlin were already there. The soldiers unceremoniously dumped Gwen on the floor in front of the king, who sat on his throne and radiated cold anger. Merlin's eyes widened; he had not known who was arrested.

"Well done," Uther said to Arthur. Arthur looked down at his feet, feeling guilty.

"He got better, he just recovered, I didn't _do_ anything!" Gwen babbled pleadingly. "Why will no one believe me?"

"I believe you," Morgana announced as she entered. She knew it was a long shot, but she had to try to make Uther see reason. "Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal, have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally."

"Then what of this poultice that was found?" Uther said evenly. Morgana winced; she had forgotten about that. She glanced at Merlin, who was doing his best to hide his own horror.

"What poultice?" Gwen objected frantically. "I don't know anything about a poultice!"

"It was found in your house," Uther told her, anger beginning to seep into his tone. He rose to his feet. "Undo this enchantment, put an end to this contagion."

"I can't," Gwen protested helplessly.

"Then I can show you no mercy," Uther replied coldly.

"I am not a witch, I don't know _how_ to stop the illness!"

"If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty," Uther announced. Gwen tried to protest, but Uther spoke over her. "It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance, I have no choice but to sentence you to death. I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you. Take her away." The guards hauled a still-pleading Gwen to the dungeons. Morgana, Merlin and Arthur all watched her go, feeling terrible. Uther turned away and went to pour himself a goblet of wine at a nearby table.

Morgana felt guiltiest of all of them; she had been trying to help her friend, not get her executed! She turned back to her guardian. "I know Gwen. She's my maidservant, not an enchantress!"

Uther looked up. "Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye." Merlin flinched at the last comment.

"I've seen the way the girl works," Morgana pleaded. "Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king," she added, almost petulantly.

"You have no right!" Uther hissed.

"But _you_ have a right to cast a judgment on that girl!" Morgana protested.

"I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom!" Uther bellowed. "I take no pleasure in this."

"But you're sentencing the wrong person," Morgana insisted.

Merlin spoke up. "She's right, Father. When you hear the word 'magic', you no longer listen."

"You saw it for yourself, she used enchantments," Uther said.

"There's no proof it was her, and even if she did it was to save her dying father!" Merlin objected. "That doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague! If she had, then why would she allow her father to become ill in the first place?"

"She was distraught," Morgana added. "All she wanted was for her father to get well!"

"Healing her father was an act of love; I don't believe there's evil in this girl's heart," Arthur concluded.

"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do," Uther said quietly, an edge in his voice. "I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she _must_ die or the whole kingdom may perish." Uther sat on his throne and turned to Arthur. "One day you may become king. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom."

"I know witchcraft is an evil, Father," Arthur replied. Merlin and Morgana both stared at him in shock. "So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be king, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime."

Uther snapped his head up, and rose to his feet. "I fear you are right. She has played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire." He drained his goblet and exited the throne room. His three children stared after him in horror.

Merlin turned back to Arthur, an angry glint in his eye. "'Witchcraft is an evil'? What the hell was that about?"

"I was trying to save Gwen, not change one of Father's most deep-seated beliefs!" Arthur explained apologetically. "I hoped that if I met him halfway, he might listen."

"Well, good job," Morgana snapped. "Now instead of losing her head, she's going to be burned alive."

"You know I didn't mean for that to happen!" Arthur protested.

"But it did," Morgana retorted. She stormed out of the throne room.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Didn't you think it would look suspicious, the curing of one man?"

"I didn't think, all right? Morgana came to me and practically threatened me into healing Tom. I agreed. I thought…" Merlin rubbed his temple, feeling hopeless. "I just wanted to save a life. Spare Gwen what Morgana went through. I can't take back what I did, so how about we focus on saving Gwen instead?"

Arthur sighed. "We've got to find the real culprit, and soon."

* * *

Morgana went straight to the dungeons. As she reached Gwen's cell, Gwen lifted her head, looking thoroughly defeated. She moved toward her cell door, but stopped short and glanced at the shackles on her wrists. She was chained so that she could not reach the door. "Thank you," she told Morgana.

"For what?" Morgana asked, confused.

"For believing in me," Gwen stated, as though it were obvious. "For standing up for me, for coming to see me."

"Of course I did," Morgana replied. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. "You're my friend, Gwen. I know you would never do such a terrible thing."

"Thank you," Gwen said, barely holding it together. "It's all right. Don't worry about me. There's no point in-in crying about it."

"I can't let this happen, Gwen," Morgana protested.

Gwen shook her head. "Please, just do one thing for me."

"What?" Morgana asked, tears flowing freely now.

"Remember me."

Morgana flinched. "You are _not_ going to die. I forbid it." With that, she walked out of the dungeons.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin sat in the afternoon's council meeting, desperately wishing for it to end so that they could search for the true culprit. Their anxiety was exacerbated by the topic of discussion. "What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison?" Uther said, pacing. "How do I protect my people?"

"Our men have closed down the water pumps," Arthur informed him.

"But the emergency supply won't last for much longer," Gaius pointed out. "We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease."

"But how?" Uther queried.

"Well…" Gaius began, but he was cut off when the door to the council chambers burst open.

"It was me!" Morgana announced. "I sought out a sorcerer to heal Gwen's father, she knew nothing about it! She is _not_ an enchantress, I swear it!"

"Morgana, are you _mad_?" Arthur asked, aghast. Uther and Merlin also stared at her with horror.

"I will not let her die as a result of my actions," Morgana retorted. "I offer my humblest apologies, my lord. Do with me what you will, but let her go."

Arthur walked over to place a hand on her shoulder. "Morgana, please, I know you are fond of your maid, but don't you think this is a bit much?"

"What are you talking about?" Uther interrupted hopefully. It was clear that he desperately did not want to believe Morgana's confession.

"Gwen was there for her when her father died," Arthur said. "Ever since then, Morgana has felt it her duty to protect and care for her maid." Arthur turned back to Morgana. "But this is _too far_. You must learn to let go, Morgana." Morgana glared furiously at him.

Uther sighed, his relief obvious. "Morgana, I am sorry that your maid has betrayed you, but this is for the best, you will see. Leave us, we have business to attend to."

Morgana continued glowering for a moment longer before storming out. Arthur and Merlin quickly made their excuses and followed her.

They caught up to Morgana halfway to Gaius's chambers. When she heard footsteps behind her, she whirled around. Her expression darkened when she saw who it was that pursued her. " _Learn to let go?_ " she demanded, apoplectic. "You _know_ she's innocent! Uther might spare _me_ , but he will never show _her_ any mercy whatsoever!"

"And what were you planning to say when he asks you to lead him to this sorcerer?" Arthur retorted, nodding at Merlin.

"I would say that I do not know who he was nor how to find him again! Unlike you, I don't want to see _any_ innocents dead!"

"Do you really think Father will believe that, when it took you less than a day to find him the first time?" Arthur pointed out. "I don't want Gwen to die either, but I will not sacrifice you or Merlin for her! We save her by finding the sorcerer who actually created the disease!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Morgana asked icily.

"I'm going to ask Will if there's anything we can do to help," Merlin spoke up. "He and Gaius have already figured out that it's something to do with the water, they must be making progress."

Morgana stared at them for a moment, breathing heavily. "I was on my way to do the same thing," she finally admitted.

"Good, so we're agreed?" Arthur checked. When both Merlin and Morgana nodded, he led the way to the physician's chambers.

Will looked up in surprise when the three royals barged into Gaius's workroom. "Can I help you with something, Sires, my lady?" Merlin was saddened to note that there was still an edge in his tone.

"We all know that burning Gwen will solve nothing," Merlin replied. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Will gave Merlin a cool look before answering. "Gaius said that he wanted to collect a water sample directly from the reservoir. I'd have gone to get it myself, but I don't have the key."

"I do," Arthur said. "I can let you in."

"Great." Will picked up a satchel. "Let's go, then."

* * *

Once they reached the city reservoir, Arthur unlocked the door. Will lit a torch from a brazier by the entrance. Arthur led the way through a maze of tunnels until they reached a shallow pool. Will pulled an empty vial out of the satchel and filled it with water. As soon as his hand touched the water, a low growling could be heard.

Merlin looked around warily. "Did you hear that?"

"It sounds like some sort of beast," Arthur noted.

Will took a few steps back as he put the full vial back in the satchel. Suddenly, a dark brown, hairless creature emerged from the water, snarling. After a few moments it dropped back beneath the surface.

"What _was_ that?!" Morgana exclaimed.

"We'd better have a look in Gaius's books," Will replied, shaken.

Arthur took Morgana by the arm and began pulling her back toward the entrance. Merlin and Will followed.

* * *

When they arrived at the physician's chambers, Will opened the door to find a very worried Gaius waiting for them. "Where have you been?" he demanded. He started in surprise when his ward was followed by the royal siblings. "Apologies, my lords, my lady."

"I just took Will to collect the water sample you wanted," Arthur explained. "And we found a creature in the water supply. We were hoping to look through your books and figure out what it was. Do you have any suggestions as to where we should start?"

Gaius pulled out several large tomes and handed them out. After nearly an hour, Merlin found a picture that resembled the creature they had seen. "Gaius, what's an afanc?" Merlin called.

"A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer," Gaius replied, looking over Merlin's shoulder.

"Well then we must tell Uther!" Morgana exclaimed.

"And then he would blame Gwen for conjuring it," Arthur pointed out. "We've got to kill it, maybe then Father will see sense."

Merlin frowned. "This book doesn't say how to defeat it."

Gaius looked up at another shelf full of books. "The answer must be here. But where?"

"That could take days!" Will exclaimed worriedly. "Gwen'll be dead by then!"

"Have you got a better idea?" Gaius asked, raising an eyebrow.

Merlin's eyes widened. "Yes, actually. I'll be right back." He dashed out of the room without further explanation.

* * *

Five minutes later, Merlin arrived in the dungeons and stopped by Gwen's cell. Gwen lay on the floor, facing the wall. It was clear that she had given up all hope.

"Gwen?" Merlin called. She did not respond. "I'm going to get you out. I promise."

Merlin then made his way to the dragon's cave, grabbing a torch at the top of the staircase. When he emerged onto the ledge, there was no sign of the beast. "Hello?" he called.

"Hello," came the reply. The dragon flew down and landed on the same outcropping from before. "The great warlock returns, as I knew he would."

"I need to know how to defeat an afanc," Merlin stated.

"Yes, I suppose you do," the dragon agreed.

"Will you help me?"

"Trust the elements that are at your command."

"Elements?" Merlin repeated, confused. "But what is it I have to do?"

"You cannot do this alone," the dragon continued unhelpfully. "You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other." He spread his wings.

"I don't understand, just tell me what it is I have to do," Merlin urged. The dragon took off and flew out of sight. "No! Please, help me!"

"I have!" the dragon laughed from somewhere above him.

"Oh yeah, right, thanks," Merlin muttered sarcastically. He turned around and left the cave.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Will asked when Merlin returned.

Merlin ignored him. "Gaius, do you have any books on elements?"

"Most of these books will tell you about them," Gaius replied. "The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process."

"But how would they help me kill the afanc?" Merlin asked.

"Well, the afanc is a creature made from earth and water," Gaius said thoughtfully. "That's two of the four elements."

"And the other two?" Will prompted.

"Well, perhaps they will destroy it," Gaius mused. "You want fire, wind and fire. How did you find this out?"

"It doesn't matter," Merlin said quickly. "We've got what we need, let's go." He hurried out the door. Arthur and Morgana shared a look of bemusement, then followed.

Will watched them go. He had to admit, Merlin was very keen on defeating the creature. He supposed he had been rather unfair to his friend. Merlin would never _want_ his people to suffer.

* * *

When they reached the courtyard, Arthur headed toward the main part of the castle. "Where are you going?" Merlin asked, confused.

"To get my sword," Arthur answered, as if it were obvious.

"What do you need that for? Gaius said we need fire and wind," Merlin pointed out.

"I'd feel better with it in my hand," Arthur muttered, but he followed Merlin to the reservoir.

When they arrived, all three royals lit torches. Cautiously, they made their way through the tunnels. The trio stopped short as they heard a growling. It echoed all around them, making it difficult to discern the sound's origin. Arthur glanced at Morgana. "You should stay here."

"I'm coming with you," she insisted.

"No," Arthur replied firmly.

"Scared I'll show you up?" Morgana challenged.

"Father will slam us all in chains if he knew we'd endangered you," Arthur argued.

"Like he did to Gwen?" Merlin pointed out. "We all played a part in getting her there, it's only right that we all help get her out."

Morgana shot Merlin a grateful look. "So how do we find it?"

"I just hope we do before it finds us," Merlin muttered.

The trio continued through the tunnels. There was a noise behind them, and Arthur whirled around. "Stop," he commanded.

"What?" Merlin asked. He and Morgana turned to see what Arthur was looking at, and saw movement at the other end of the tunnel.

"It's just a shadow," Arthur concluded, and they continued in their original direction.

After a few minutes, they reached the pool where they had first seen the afanc. "Spread out," Arthur ordered. Merlin and Morgana each ventured down a side tunnel. Arthur walked up to a third, but he saw nothing and he turned away. A loud snarling made him look again. The afanc was right behind him. It lashed out, and Arthur dodged. He tried to swing his torch at it, but the afanc had already disappeared.

Merlin and Morgana hurried back to the pool. "What is it?" Morgana asked worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Arthur replied, breathless.

"Did you see it?" Merlin added.

"Yes," Arthur said again. "It-it's quick."

Morgana screamed. Arthur and Merlin whirled to see the afanc snarling at her. Arthur lunged forward and waved his torch at it, but the creature darted out of the way and out of sight. "Where is it…" Arthur muttered.

"I think it's gone this way!" Merlin called, leading them down another tunnel. Once again, they came face-to-face with the creature. Merlin tried to use his torch, but the creature dodged and lashed out, forcing Merlin to scramble backwards. It advanced on Morgana, who waved her torch to keep it at bay. Arthur quickly jumped in front of her with his own torch. It retreated away from the heat.

"Merlin, any time you want to summon wind would be good!" Arthur called.

Merlin incanted a spell. A wind tore through the tunnels, blowing the flames from Arthur's torch onto the afanc. It roared in pain and fell to the ground, eventually crumbling to dust.

* * *

An hour later, Gaius walked into the council chambers, where Uther was speaking with several councilors. Gaius carried a large broken eggshell. "Good news, Sire," he announced. "There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering."

"Good," Uther replied happily. "Strange, I've never heard of an afanc before."

"It's conjured from clay by powerful magic," Gaius explained. "The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life." The smile faded from Uther's face. Gaius held up the eggshell, pointing to a strange symbol. "I found this at the water source. It bears the mark of Nimueh."

Uther stumbled back in horror. "No," he whispered.

"We must be vigilant, Sire," Gaius continued.

Uther shook his head, dazed. "Will I never be rid of her?" He turned away.

"Sire…"

"Leave me!" Uther snapped. Gaius and the councilors bowed and left the king to his thoughts. Uther sat on his throne and stared into space, lost in distant memories. Hadn't that witch taken enough from him already?

* * *

Merlin, Morgana, Will and Tom all went to the dungeons to see Gwen get released. As soon as the guard unlocked the cell, she threw herself into her father's arms. After a few moments, she let go and turned to Morgana. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me," Morgana replied, smiling. "It was more Merlin."

"Really?" Gwen turned to Merlin.

"He's the real hero here," Morgana continued.

"I don't know what to say," Gwen told Merlin, just barely holding back tears of joy.

"I didn't do anything," Merlin insisted humbly. Will snorted.

Tom spoke up. "I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen." Father and daughter walked out of the cell to return home. Merlin made to follow, but Will called him back.

"Merlin. I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I know that you were only trying to do what you thought was best. I never should have doubted it in the first place."

"That's all right," Merlin replied. "I'm not sure I really did my best, though."

"Don't be so modest, Merlin," Morgana said. "You did everything."

Merlin shook his head. "People can't know that. Not yet. Both of you and Arthur know, and that's enough for me."

* * *

Far away, in a cave on the Isle of the Blessed, Nimueh angrily watched all of this in her scrying bowl. "Merlin, you will pay for this!" she vowed.


	4. The Poisoned Chalice

_Five people were gathered around a bed, tears in their eyes. A pale, still figure laid under the covers. There was no rise and fall of his chest. There was no pulse throbbing in his neck._

 _Merlin was dead._

Morgana jolted awake and took several deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down. "It was just a dream," she whispered. "Just a dream. Please just be a dream."

* * *

After nearly a decade of war, Camelot and Mercia were finally forging a peace treaty. Following months of negotiations, Lord Bayard of Mercia would be visiting Camelot to finalize the treaty in person. On the agreed day, Uther waited in the throne room to greet Bayard, flanked on either side by Arthur, Merlin, a dozen knights, and the royal servants.

The doors opened, and Bayard entered at the front and center of his own men. The two groups walked forward to converge in the middle of the room, the red of Camelot meeting the blue of Mercia.

"Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia," Uther greeted. "The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people." Uther held out his arm, and Bayard clasped it. Both parties applauded.

Meanwhile, Will noticed that a Mercian maid in a blue turban was staring intently at Merlin. He didn't like the look on her face.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Will helped carry the Mercian luggage to the guest wing of the castle. At one point, he rounded a corner and ran straight into the maid who had been staring at Merlin earlier. Both of their loads scattered to the floor. Will could swear he saw a flash of anger in the woman's eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"Sorry," the woman said, quickly gathering her things.

"That's all right," Will replied stiffly. He grabbed his bag and heaved it back off the ground. The maid stood up at the same time he did, and for a moment they stood awkwardly facing each other. "I'm Will."

"Cara," she replied. "You're Merlin's servant. That must be such an honor. He's very _special_ , isn't he?"

"He's a good man," Will replied curtly. "He treats me well, which is more than some servants can say about their masters."

Again, Will could swear he saw anger flit over her face. But the moment passed, and Cara smiled. "I must be going," she said, stepping around Will.

Will frowned as he watched her walk down the corridor. Then he started when Gaius's voice came from behind him. "Does Merlin have you ogling pretty girls now?"

Will turned to his guardian. "There's something off about that woman. The way she called Merlin _special_ …"

"How could she possibly know anything?" Gaius asked, raising an eyebrow. "She's not even from Camelot. You'd best get that bag to the guest wing before its owner comes looking."

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin lounged in Arthur's chambers. "You must be happy," Arthur commented somewhat grumpily. "How long have you been pushing for this treaty?"

Merlin frowned pensively. "I don't know, maybe three years? Ever since I asked Father why the war started and he couldn't even answer me."

Arthur shrugged. "Wars don't always have a reason, you know."

"Well, they should," Merlin retorted. "If people are going to die, they should at least die for a good cause. If we just slaughter endlessly because we don't like each other, who benefits?"

"Merlin, as wonderful as your world view sounds, you're never going to get all of Albion to just stop fighting."

"I know," Merlin agreed. According to the dragon, that was _Arthur's_ destiny. "But nothing's ever going to change if we don't make an effort."

"I suppose not," Arthur conceded. "But now we have to listen to Bayard's boring speeches all night."

"You do realize that one day you'll be king and _you'll_ have to give the 'boring speeches'?" Merlin pointed out, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Oh god," Arthur replied, eyes widening. "I don't think I want to be king any more."

Merlin laughed. "Well, too bad, because I don't want to be king either, and you were born first."

* * *

At the banquet that night, Merlin and Arthur hovered near their father as he and Bayard signed the treaty. Will stood near the edge of the hall and looked around for Cara. Sure enough, she was staring intently at Merlin again. Will resolved to keep a careful eye on her throughout the evening. Still, she couldn't do anything to Merlin in the middle of a crowd, could she?

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Will jumped when he heard Gwen's voice behind him.

"I think she only has eyes for your prince," Will replied.

Gwen sputtered. "He's not _my_ prince!"

"Oh? I thought you were a citizen of Camelot."

"I…well of course I am, but…Arthur's just as much my prince!" Gwen stammered.

"Aspiring to be queen now?" Will joked. "Aren't we high and mighty."

Gwen flushed with embarrassment and returned to Morgana's side. Will looked back at Cara. Her gaze was still locked on Merlin.

Uther and Bayard clasped arms again, and the court burst into applause. Uther, Arthur and Merlin went to the royal table and took their seats with Morgana. Bayard began walking along the banquet tables. "People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them." A Mercian servant brought out a small chest. "As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your sons, Arthur and Merlin, in the hope that our friendship may last." Bayard held up each goblet as he named its recipient.

Arthur tuned out Bayard as the Mercian king continued rambling about the glorious future of their friendship. He glanced at his brother, hoping that Merlin might provide some form of subtle entertainment, but Merlin was focused on Bayard. Knowing Merlin, likely as not he was genuinely interested in Bayard's speech. Arthur sighed and glanced around the hall, trying not to look as bored as he felt.

"…and may the differences from our past remain there," Bayard finally finished. Arthur jerked to attention as Bayard raised his goblet, and he quickly stood up with the rest of the court as Bayard began a toast. "To your health, Uther. Arthur. Merlin. The Lady Morgana." Bayard turned and gestured to the rest of the court. "The people of Camelot."

Uther added a toast of his own. "And to fallen warriors on both sides." Bayard inclined his head, and finally everyone drank. Once people had put down their goblets, Uther continued speaking. "Today marks the beginning of a new era. One that I hope will bring prosperity to both our kingdoms…"

Arthur heard a noise on his other side. He turned to see Merlin holding a hand to his throat, apparently choking on something. "Merlin, are you all right?" Arthur asked quietly. Merlin did not reply; he didn't seem to be able to breathe. He coughed and abruptly collapsed. Arthur lunged to catch him, then gently lowered his brother to the ground.

Uther broke off, looking at his sons in surprise. His eyes lighted on Merlin's now-empty goblet and his expression darkened. He turned back to Bayard, furious. "You've poisoned my son. Guards, seize him!"

"This is an outrage!" Bayard cried, looking completely shocked. His protests went unheard as guards quickly restrained him and his entire entourage.

Morgana immediately raced to Merlin's side, visions of her nightmare racing through her mind. "Merlin?" she begged. "Merlin, can you hear me?"

Will looked around for Cara. She was standing separately from her fellow Mercians. She smirked before ducking out of the hall. Will clenched his hands in frustration before hurrying to his friend's side.

"We have to get him back to my chambers," Gaius was saying. "Bring the goblet, we need to identify the poison." Arthur picked up his brother while Will grabbed the goblet.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Uther burst into the physician's chambers. "How is he?" the king asked worriedly.

"Not good," Gaius replied, his voice grim. "He has a high fever, and he's struggling to breathe."

Uther glanced at the patient bed, where Will was wiping Merlin's forehead with a wet cloth. "You can heal him, can't you Gaius?" Uther demanded.

"He was poisoned by the Mortaeus flower," Gaius revealed, holding up a transparent flower petal. "I'll need the leaf of that same plant if I'm to make an antidote. It only grows in a cave in the forest of Balor."

Arthur spoke up. "I'm going to go and get it."

"Arthur, you're my son and heir, I can't risk you," Uther objected. "I'll send out a patrol at first light."

"Merlin only has four days, five if we're lucky!" Arthur protested. "We can't wait!"

"And I can't lose you too!" Uther bellowed. "The knights will save him. You're not leaving this castle tonight!" Uther took a few breaths to calm himself, then looked back at Merlin. "He should be in his chambers. He'll be more comfortable there."

* * *

Once Merlin had been carefully laid out in his own bed, Uther reluctantly departed, citing that he needed to deal with Bayard. Will privately doubted that Bayard was responsible, but he knew that he had no evidence to support his suspicions.

Morgana shivered at the sight of Merlin lying under his covers. It was much too close to her nightmare for comfort. She turned to Arthur. "Are you really going to listen to him?"

Arthur looked at Merlin, and sighed. "You heard what Gaius said. There's a…um…"

"Cockatrice," Will spoke up.

"A cockatrice guarding the caves. Almost no one has ever returned. If I don't make it back and Merlin dies, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake."

"And what about Merlin's life? If Uther sends a full squad of knights, they'll be hampered by their own numbers," Morgana pointed out disdainfully. Idly, she inspected one of Merlin's swords. "It's speed we need. What kind of king would Camelot want? One who would risk his life for his brother? Or one who does what his father tells him to?" Morgana hefted the sword.

"You think I should go?" Arthur said, surprised.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Morgana said, putting down the sword. She took the wet cloth from Will and began mopping her foster brother's brow. "All that matters is that Merlin lives."

Arthur looked at Merlin for a few moments. He was covered in sweat, his breath rasped, and he was clearly in pain. Arthur stiffened with resolve and headed back to his chambers.

"You do have a way with Arthur," Will commented.

Morgana snorted, though she did not smile. "I'd go with him, but then he'd spend the entire journey fussing about keeping me safe rather than getting the antidote."

"Arthur just wants to protect you, my lady," Gaius spoke up. "How do you think Merlin would like it if he woke up and found out that you had been killed trying to save him?"

"I can handle myself," Morgana retorted. "I know how to use a sword. I don't see why the boys should always get all the fun."

"That's just the way it is, I'm afraid," Gaius said blandly.

"Pity Bayard and his men are already in the dungeons," Morgana muttered. "I could have done with clumping a few around the head with a ladle."

There was a knock on the door. Since Merlin was unconscious, Morgana answered. "Enter."

Gwen carefully poked her head into the room. When she saw Morgana, she sighed in relief. "My lady, I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you all right?"

Morgana smiled tightly. "I'm fine."

Gwen eyed Merlin with concern. "How is he?"

"If Arthur comes back with the antidote in time, he'll be okay," Morgana replied, trying to convince herself.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Gwen offered.

"We'll manage," Morgana said kindly. "You go on and get some rest." Gwen curtsied and left.

"Couldn't she help?" Will asked curiously.

"You and I both know that it's not exactly a secret how she feels about him," Morgana answered. "I don't want any unfortunate rumors to start. For both their sakes."

* * *

A rider approached the drawbridge from inside the citadel, causing a pair of guards to snap to attention. "Halt!" one guard cried, as he and his partner moved to block the bridge. The rider did not slow, and the guards were forced to dodge out of the way. Arthur barely noticed them as he galloped past; all his focus was on saving his brother.

* * *

The next morning, Uther returned to visit Merlin again, but he soon ended up ranting to Morgana about Arthur's defiance. "I expressly ordered Arthur not to go!" he complained.

"I'd say it worked like a charm, too," Morgana replied. Will changed the cloth on Merlin's forehead, wisely keeping out of the argument.

Uther pointed a finger at Morgana. "Not another word."

"My lips are sealed," Morgana promised, just barely restraining the urge to roll her eyes.

"I should have put him under lock and key," Uther muttered.

"You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you," Morgana said wisely.

"Just you watch me. I _will_ not be disobeyed, especially by my own son!" Uther began to leave.

"No," Morgana murmured quietly. "Of course you won't." She returned to Merlin's bedside and took the cloth from Will.

Uther heard her, and whirled back around. He narrowed his eyes. "You knew about this, didn't you." Morgana did not look up from her foster brother. "Morgana. Don't lie to me."

"Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself," Morgana said calmly.

"He's just a boy," Uther insisted. He glanced at Merlin, whose fever had gotten worse. "They both are."

"Have you seen your sons recently?" Morgana asked with a touch of annoyance. "Arthur is the leader of the knights. Merlin practically _wrote_ the treaty you just signed."

"And look where it got him," Uther countered. "No doubt it's why Bayard targeted him."

"That's hardly Merlin's fault," Morgana retorted. "He's not a child any more, and neither is Arthur. You have to let them make their own minds up."

"Even if it gets them killed?" Uther worried.

"It _won't_ ," Morgana muttered, more to herself than Uther.

Merlin's voice came from the bed between them. "Him. Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf."

Uther frowned. "What language was that?"

"Probably just the fever taking hold," Morgana covered quickly.

Uther gave his son one last worried look. "Send word if there's any change." He swept out of the room.

Will shared a nervous glance with Morgana. "That was close."

Morgana nodded, her brow furrowed in concern. "Shh, Merlin. You just sleep now," she soothed.

At that moment, Gaius returned with some herbs he had fetched from his chambers. He immediately sat on Merlin's other side and grabbed his wrist. "His pulse is weaker," he observed, his brow furrowed. He put Merlin's arm down, but then something caught his eye and he picked it back up again. Carefully, he pushed back Merlin's sleeve, and his expression turned from worry to horror.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"That can't be right," Gaius muttered. "The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage."

"What does that mean?" Morgana demanded.

Gaius returned to his book, which he had brought to Merlin's chambers the previous night. "It says here that once a rash appears, death will follow within two days."

"You said he had four days!" Morgana protested. Would Arthur have enough time to fetch the antidote?

"Something's increased the flower's potency," Gaius continued. He flipped a page in his book. "It warns that the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation."

"An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer," Morgana objected.

Will's eyes widened. "That girl."

Gaius frowned. "What girl?"

"Cara," Will explained. "That Mercian maidservant I told you about. She was staring at Merlin throughout the banquet. Then when he collapsed, she wasn't standing with the rest of the entourage, like she knew something would happen. And I'm positive I saw her _smirking_."

Gaius's eyes also widened. "Find her. Quickly." Will nodded and dashed out of the room. "And we had better tell the king," Gaius added.

"Actually, Gaius…" Morgana began, but she was cut off when Merlin mumbled in his sleep again.

"Arthur. Swa odo isein…" Gaius's head snapped to the bed.

"He did that once already when Uther was in the room," Morgana revealed. "I'm not sure it's a good idea to tell Uther anything that might bring him back in here."

"Yes, I think you're right," Gaius agreed worriedly.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Will returned and closed the door behind him, panting. Gaius looked up from where he had been examining Merlin's rash. "Let me guess, she wasn't there."

Will shook his head. "No one has seen her since the banquet."

"Sounds like she's not really a maidservant," Morgana commented.

"No," Gaius confirmed grimly. "If my suspicions are correct, she's a powerful sorceress." His eyes widened. "Oh no."

"What?" Will asked.

"She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap."

"Arthur," Merlin mumbled. "Arthur. On heisabeth, con wic ewæt …"

* * *

On the Isle of the Blessed, Nimueh shed her guise as Cara and donned a tattered red dress and a light blue cloak. She watched in her scrying bowl as Arthur rode over the Mountains of Isgard. As he neared the Forest of Balor, she pulled up her hood and departed her cave once again.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Arthur was leading his horse through the woods. Something hissed under a log as he walked past. He halted as he reached a foggy clearing. He heard a woman crying and he advanced toward the sound, where he found a bruised and battered-looking woman sobbing on a log. Unknown to Arthur, this was Nimueh. Her cloak lay on the log next to her. Arthur tied his horse to a nearby tree.

"Hello?" Arthur called. Nimueh flinched and continued sobbing. Arthur cautiously approached her, knightly chivalry temporarily overriding brotherly instincts. "Are you all right?"

Nimueh leaned away from Arthur. Suddenly there was a loud roar, and she screamed. The cockatrice crested a nearby hill, advancing toward Arthur and Nimueh. "Stay back," Arthur ordered.

He approached the beast, drew his sword, and flourished it. Nimueh smirked, unnoticed by Arthur. The prince made several unsuccessful swings at the beast, which dodged and snarled at him. Then it leaped. Arthur rolled underneath it. He rose to his feet, turned, and threw his sword. It landed right in the cockatrice's heart. The beast shrieked and collapsed, dead. Nimueh looked on in disappointed disbelief.

Arthur stood up and turned back to Nimueh. She backed away, feigning fear. Arthur once again approached her, holding out his hand in a gesture of peace. "It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her. "Who did that to you?"

"My master," Nimueh replied shakily. "I ran away from him but then I got lost. Please don't leave me!"

"I won't," Arthur promised. "I'm not going to."

"You can take me away from here?" Nimueh asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Arthur said apologetically. "There's something I have to do first." He headed back to his horse.

Nimueh glanced at the nearby cave, then turned back to Arthur, all fear gone from her expression. "Why have you come to the caves?" she said curiously.

"I'm looking for something," Arthur answered, untying his horse. "It can only be found here."

"What is it? I know this place, I could help you."

"It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave." Arthur led his horse toward the entrance. "It's very rare."

"The Mortaeus flower?" Nimueh suggested, smiling. Arthur looked at her in surprise. "I know where they are. I'll show you." She made for the cave, and Arthur followed. Merlin's life was at stake; he would take any help he could get.

Arthur tied his horse again at the entrance to the cave. Nimueh donned her cloak. Once inside the cave, they each lit a torch. Nimueh led Arthur through a winding maze of tunnels.

* * *

Back in Camelot, night had fallen, and Merlin was fading fast. He was sweating heavily, he kept twitching, and his face was the very image of agony. All day, he had continued alternately mumbling in the Old Tongue and saying Arthur's name. Then he said something new. "Arthur…it's a trap. It's a trap."

"His fever's getting worse, isn't it," Morgana fretted.

"The poison's setting in," Gaius confirmed grimly.

"Eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume," Merlin muttered.

"Merlin, mate, you've got to stop doing that," Will urged.

"You must fight it," Gaius added.

* * *

Arthur and Nimueh stopped when they reached a chasm. On their side, a narrow tongue of rock stretched out over the gorge. Nimueh pointed to a patch of yellow flowers growing partway up the opposite wall. "There they are," she announced.

Arthur gave Nimueh a reassuring look and brushed past her onto the ledge. Nimueh smirked at his back. Arthur cautiously tested the rock's stability and heard crumbling far below him. He turned back to Nimueh. "Keep away from the edge. Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon." Arthur once again turned his back to her and carefully made his way across the narrow strip of rock.

"Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me," Nimueh incanted softly. Arthur's ledge began to crumble. "Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me." Arthur was now near the edge, and Nimueh began to speak louder. "Ic can stanas tobrytan..."

"What are you doing?!" Arthur exclaimed, shocked. There was a smug gleam in Nimueh's eyes; Arthur could immediately see that whatever spell she was casting, it was not intended to help him.

"…hiersumie me!" Nimueh finished. Arthur dropped his torch as the rock completely crumbled away. He leaped for the opposite wall. He just barely managed to grab it, hanging from a narrow ledge by his hands.

"I expected so much more," Nimueh gloated.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded furiously. Inwardly, he cursed himself; how had he not seen through her ploy?

Nimueh pulled down her hood. Who was she, indeed; if only Arthur knew…but she was not here to relive the past. "The last face you'll ever see," Nimueh stated simply. There was a hissing sound, and she eyed a large spider as it approached the prince. "It seems we have a visitor."

Arthur maneuvered his way sideways. The spider followed. With difficulty, Arthur drew his sword and swung it at the spider. He managed to send it squealing into the chasm.

"Very good," Nimueh mocked. "But he won't be the last." Arthur threw his sword onto the ledge and shot her a look of exhausted despair. "I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand."

Nimueh left, taking her torch. Arthur watched over his shoulder, bewildered by her last comment. "Who are you?!" he called again.

There was no response, and the light had completely faded. Arthur now hung in total darkness. "I'm sorry, Merlin," he whispered. He had little hope of saving _himself_ now, let alone his brother.

* * *

In Camelot, Merlin had begun to convulse more intensely. "Arthur…it's too dark…too dark…fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme…fromum feohgiftum…"

An unearthly silver glow emanated from under Merlin's sheets. Gaius carefully pulled back the covers to reveal a small, blueish silver orb of light in the palm of Merlin's hand. Will and Morgana glanced at each other in amazement. "Merlin, what are you _doing?_ " Gaius asked.

* * *

In the caves of Balor, an identical (but larger) orb floated up beside Arthur. When he saw it, he nearly despaired. Hadn't that witch finished with him yet? Nonetheless, he refused to show his fear. "Come on, then!" he yelled at the orb. "What are you waiting for? Finish me off!"

The orb did not reply. It moved slightly to Arthur's left, showing a part of the cave wall that was rough enough to climb. Arthur wasn't sure why the light was helping him, but he decided not to question it. He heaved himself onto the ledge and regained his feet. He looked around, seeing no further threat, and sheathed his sword.

The orb floated further up, showing Arthur a route up the wall. Arthur looked to his other side, where he could just barely make out the flowers, cast in shadow.

* * *

"Leave them, Arthur!" Merlin urged. Gaius placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, fearful that Merlin would hurt himself. "Go! Save yourself! Follow the light!"

* * *

There was a loud hissing far below Arthur. He looked down and saw a swarm of spiders crawling up the chasm toward him. Then he looked again at the flowers. He ignored the route indicated by the glowing orb and made his way toward the Mortaeus. He had _not_ come all this way just to give up when the flowers were nearly within his grasp. Merlin was his little brother; magic or no, it was Arthur's job to look after him. He would get that flower, or die trying.

Arthur maneuvered as close to the flowers as he could get, then reached out. He could just barely brush the flower with his fingertips. He kept trying and eventually managed to pluck one. He then put it in his belt pouch.

Arthur glanced down again and saw that the spiders had gotten closer. He turned back to the light. His hand slipped. Using his teeth, he pulled off his gloves in order to get a better grip. He began climbing in earnest.

* * *

"Faster," Merlin cried. "Go faster. Follow the light!" He started twitching even more violently.

* * *

Arthur followed the orb as it floated up the cave, the spiders in hot pursuit. He almost fancied that he heard his brother's voice, telling him to keep climbing. By the time he reached an opening in the cave roof, the spiders were closing in on him. The orb floated through the opening and soared off into the night sky. Arthur glanced again at the spiders, then made his way through the opening.

As soon as his feet touched solid ground, he whirled around and unsheathed his sword. He waited for a few moments, but no spiders followed him out. Then he looked in the direction the orb had gone. "Whoever you are, you have my deepest gratitude," he called out. He turned and raced back to where he'd left his horse. He could deal with the discovery of a second "good" sorcerer once Merlin was on the mend.

* * *

Merlin finally relaxed, and the orb disappeared from his hand. For a few moments, none of his caretakers spoke. Then Will finally broke the silence. "What the _hell_ was that?…Pardon my language, my lady."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Morgana replied. "I never dreamed he could actually _cast_ spells in this condition. Gaius, have you ever heard of such a thing?"

Gaius shook his head. "No, my lady, I have not. I have never even heard of a healthy person performing magic in his sleep, let alone a man on his deathbed. But then again, neither have I ever heard of someone being born with powers such as Merlin's. Our prince seems to exist to defy the laws of magic."

"I hope he's as good at defying death," Will said worriedly. Morgana shivered and looked back at her foster brother. Now that Merlin had calmed down, his breathing was noticeably shallower. Gaius placed another wet cloth on his forehead.

* * *

The next morning, Uther visited Merlin's chambers once again. He quickly noticed that Merlin was now struggling for air. "What's going on?" Uther demanded. "You said he had four days, he looks like he's on his last legs!"

Gaius winced. "I fear the poison was made more potent by the use of magic, Sire."

Uther's expression immediately darkened. "Why was I not informed at once?!"

Morgana quickly stood up and moved next to Gaius. "I'm sorry, my lord. None of us wanted to leave him. He was convulsing; sometimes it took all three of us to restrain him." Gaius and Will tried not to look surprised by her little fib.

Uther took several deep breaths, and when he spoke again his voice was strained. "How long does he have?"

"A few hours, at best," Gaius said grimly. "Arthur had better hurry with the antidote."

* * *

Halfway home, Arthur encountered the patrol that Uther had sent out after him. Once they confirmed that he had the flower, they surrounded the prince and began escorting him back to Camelot. Arthur felt somewhat like a prisoner, but he didn't say a word. So long as the flower reached Merlin, he really didn't care.

Once they reached the castle, Arthur was led straight to his brother's chambers. A pair of guards waited outside the door while he entered. "How is he?" Arthur immediately asked. A single glance showed him that he wouldn't like the answer.

Gaius didn't even bother to report Merlin's condition. "Have you got the Mortaeus?"

Arthur fumbled with his belt pouch in his hurry to extract the flower. Once he got it free, he handed it to Gaius. "Here." Once Gaius took the flower, Arthur joined the others around Merlin's bed.

Gaius quickly went to a table where he had prepared a bowl with the other ingredients. "We have to hurry, his breathing's much worse," he muttered. He stripped the leaves into the bowl. Then he began crushing the ingredients together. Suddenly, he froze. "Will, could you come help me for a moment?"

Confused, Will got up and joined his guardian. "What do you need?"

"Just keep talking," Gaius said quietly. "Pretend we're having a conversation. Don't let Uther hear what I'm really saying."

Will was even more confused by this, but he started rambling about random herbs and asking if they would be useful. Gaius chanted in the old tongue, casting a spell to empower the antidote. Once he finished, the potion sizzled and bubbled.

Will quickly grabbed a small jar of water and handed it to Gaius, trying to appear useful. Gaius poured it into the mixture. After a bit more stirring, he poured the antidote back into the jar and approached Merlin. Arthur and Morgana immediately shifted to make room for him.

"Hold his nose," Gaius instructed. Morgana reached out and did so. Gaius began pouring the potion into Merlin's mouth. "Swallow, Sire. Swallow it."

Merlin gagged on the potion, but it appeared to go down. Everyone waited with baited breath, but Merlin did not stir. In fact…"He's stopped breathing," Arthur worried. "What's happening? Gaius?"

Gaius leaned down to put his ear to Merlin's chest for a few moments. When he sat back up, grief was plain on his face. "His heart has stopped."

Morgana felt her last desperate hope crumble to pieces. "He's dead?" Looking around, she saw that everyone was positioned exactly as they had been in her nightmare. A nightmare that was now reality.

"He can't be," Uther whispered.

"It's my fault," Arthur said, tears in his eyes. He wrapped an arm around Morgana. "If I'd gotten here sooner…if I'd been quicker…"

"No," Uther insisted, joining their embrace. "It's my fault. I should have looked after him better." Off to the side, Gaius similarly embraced Will as they shared their own grief.

"Don't I get a hug?" came a voice behind them. Everyone whirled around to see Merlin propping himself up on his arms, eyes wide open.

"Merlin!" Morgana exclaimed happily. "You're alive!"

"No, I'm a ghost come back to haunt you," Merlin joked. He was cut off when Morgana nearly tackled him in the requested hug. "Oof. Can't…breathe…"

Morgana quickly pulled away. "Sorry…I thought you were dead."

"Glad to know I'd be missed," Merlin commented. "What happened? The last thing I remember is Bayard giving a toast."

"He poisoned you," Uther said darkly.

Gaius cut in. "Sire, forgive me, but may I speak to you alone for a moment?" Uther reluctantly allowed Gaius to pull him to the side of the room.

"The poison was magical," Will explained, seeing Merlin's confusion. "One of the Mercian servants was a sorceress in disguise. I think _she_ was the one who tried to kill you."

"That makes sense," Arthur added. "There was a sorceress at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower."

"Mountain? Flower?" Merlin interrupted, completely lost.

"The antidote was a rare flower," Morgana explained. "Arthur went to get it for you. Against orders, I might add." Morgana looked quite proud about that.

Merlin, on the other hand, looked horrified. "Father was going to send a patrol," Arthur quickly added. "I just thought they would take too long."

Meanwhile, Gaius was speaking to Uther in a low voice. "Sire, I told you the poison was magical. And I'd recognize the hand that made it anywhere: Nimueh."

Uther caught his breath and looked away. "You must be mistaken."

"I wish I was."

"It _can't_ have been; we'd know her," Uther insisted. "Her witch's face is not easily forgotten."

"She's a powerful sorceress; she can enchant the eye that beholds her," Gaius reminded him. "We never knew it was her."

Uther reluctantly turned back to Gaius. "Are you saying that she conspired with Bayard to kill Merlin?"

"No, Bayard is innocent," Gaius asserted. "This is what she's wanted all along—a war to bring strife and misery to Camelot."

Uther briefly clenched his fist. "Then I had better tell the army not to leave Camelot until I give the word."

"You're making the right decision, Sire," Gaius said approvingly. He glanced over at Arthur, then lowered his voice further. "Do you think Arthur should be told the truth about Nimueh?"

Uther also looked at his eldest son. The truth…if Arthur knew what had really happened twenty years ago, he would never forgive his father. And that was a thought that Uther could not bear. "You swore an oath, physician. I expect you to keep it."

Uther returned to Merlin's bed, where Arthur had just finished narrating his defeat of the cockatrice. "Arthur, come with me."

"What? But…"

"As grateful as I am that Merlin is alive, you disobeyed me. That cannot go unpunished. You will spend the next week in the cells." Uther called to the guards, who promptly escorted the elder prince to the dungeons. The king turned to his younger son. "Get some rest, Merlin." Uther then made his way to the council chambers to prevent the burgeoning war.

Merlin shuddered as he watched them go. "If that's just for disobedience, I'd hate to see what he'd do to me…"

"Let's not find out," Morgana agreed. Merlin might have survived, but for a few moments, Morgana's nightmare _had_ come true…she feared that Merlin was not the only one with a fatal secret.

* * *

One week later, Arthur joined Morgana on the battlements to watch the Mercians leave. Uther stood a little ways away. Bayard had graciously accepted Uther's apology, and had sent Merlin his wishes for a speedy recovery.

"Okay," Morgana said. "Let the bragging continue. How'd you manage it?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Arthur admitted. "All I do know is I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way."

"A light?" Morgana repeated, startled. "What did it look like?"

Arthur shot her a surprised glance, but answered the question. "It was mostly silver, but it had these sort of white streaks. The light it gave off had a blueish tinge. I think there must be another good sorcerer like Merlin out there."

"I'm not so sure about that," Morgana told him. "Merlin summoned a light just like that while he was unconscious. He kept telling you to follow it. We thought he was just delirious, but…"

"How powerful _is_ Merlin?" Arthur asked, amazed.

"Even Gaius doesn't know," Morgana murmured. She gave Arthur a long look. "I'm glad you're back." After another few moments, she headed inside.

"Arthur," Uther called, approaching his son. "The woman you mentioned to Merlin…what did she tell you?"

"Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed." Arthur glanced at the retreating Mercian entourage. "It was strange, though."

"In what way?"

Arthur turned to his father. "I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it 'wasn't my destiny to die at her hand'."

Uther looked away, contemplating this for a moment. "You must have been scared."

"Had its moments."

"Those who practice magic know only evil," Uther stated. Arthur looked at his feet, glad Merlin wasn't here at the moment. "They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it…which is why she wanted you and Merlin dead. She _is_ evil."

"Sounds as if you know her," Arthur commented.

"I do. To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all." Uther turned back to Arthur, a smile on his face. "You did the right thing, even though you _were_ disobeying me." He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Arthur. Never forget that."

* * *

That evening, Arthur dropped by his brother's chambers. "Still alive, then?" he called as he walked in.

Merlin was now sitting at his table, wrapped in a blanket. "Yeah, just about. I don't think I ever thanked you for that."

"Yeah, well, from the sound of it I should be thanking you too."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, confused.

"Did they tell you about the spell you cast in your sleep?"

"Yes…" Merlin's eyes widened. "You don't mean…?"

"That light saved my life, Merlin," Arthur said softly. "I never would have found my way out without it."

"Well, uh…you're welcome, I guess," Merlin replied, slightly dazed.

* * *

On the Isle of the Blessed, Nimueh had seen everything in her scrying bowl. It was clear to her that Merlin and Arthur shared a bond that ran deeper than brotherhood; a bond like that which was spoken of in the ancient prophecies. Could it be true? Were Uther Pendragon's sons the King and Sorcerer of legend?


	5. Lancelot

It was a beautiful day in the woods surrounding Camelot. Birds chirped as Will bent down to pick some mushrooms. He was collecting herbs for Gaius, and he had brought a basket with him.

A harsh cawing interrupted his peaceful day. Will whirled around to see a large, gray, four-legged bird-like creature running directly at him. He fled, leaving the basket behind. Unfortunately, he was so busy looking over his shoulder that he tripped over a root. He tried to scramble backwards, but the creature had caught up to him and he had no time to regain his feet. The creature raised a talon. Will closed his eyes, awaiting the final blow.

It never came. A man yelled and Will heard the sound of a sword being drawn. He opened his eyes to see a dark-haired man fending off the creature. The man succeeded in landing a blow, but it made an odd metallic sound and the sword glanced off the beast's feathers. The man kept fighting, only for the sword to break. He turned to Will, who had yet to get up. "Run! _Run!_ " the man urged.

The man grabbed Will's arm and helped him to his feet. Together, they fled through the forest. The beast cawed again and pursued them. Eventually, they reached a pile of fallen trees. They leaped over the pile and ducked down to hide on the other side. The creature flew over their heads and disappeared into the sky.

Will watched it fly away, then turned to his rescuer. "Thank you," he said in a heartfelt voice. He held out his hand. "I'm Will."

The stranger shook Will's hand, panting heavily. "Lancelot." He sagged against the logs and passed out. Will looked down and saw a dark red stain on Lancelot's shirt.

* * *

Will paced worriedly as Gaius examined his rescuer. Gaius visibly relaxed when he checked under Lancelot's shirt. "The wound itself is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine by morning." Will let out a sigh of relief.

Someone knocked, and Morgana's voice came through the door. "Gaius?"

"Come in," Gaius called.

Morgana entered. "Gwen is helping her father at the forge and I seem to have misplaced my sleeping draught…" She trailed off as she caught sight of Lancelot lying on the patient cot. "What happened to him?"

"He saved me from a monster in the woods," Will explained.

"Will he be all right?" Morgana asked, concerned.

"He'll be fine," Gaius assured her. "I'm sure I've got another sleeping draught here for you somewhere."

* * *

 _Arthur led the knights into a foggy, moonlit clearing. A vicious, bird-like creature emerged from the trees, hissing and screeching at them. The knights drew their swords and charged, but their weapons glanced off the beast's hide. The monster snapped and clawed at them, wounding many and knocking them off their horses. Eventually, Arthur and all his knights lay ominously still._

Morgana jerked awake with a strangled gasp. She looked at her nightstand, where the empty bottle of sleeping draught was visible in the moonlight. The draught was meant to prevent nightmares, and yet lately it never seemed to work. As time wore on, Morgana became more and more certain that her dreams were more than simple night terrors.

* * *

The next morning, Lancelot stared out Will's window at Camelot. Will watched him, mildly amused. "It's a pretty impressive sight, isn't it?"

Lancelot nodded and turned away from the window. "Ever since I was a child, I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot." Will raised his eyebrow at that. "I know what you're thinking. I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're plenty brave, and you're good with a sword. But…" Will trailed off, eyeing Lancelot's rough clothing. "I have to ask, are you a nobleman?"

"A nobleman? No." Lancelot looked almost amused at the very idea. "Good lord, no. Why do you ask?"

"Because the First Code of Camelot states that only noblemen can be knights," Will explained. Lancelot's face fell. "Hey, don't give up hope just yet. Prince Merlin has never been one to follow the rules, I'm sure he'll find a way to help you."

"Prince Merlin?" Lancelot repeated, surprised. "Do you _know_ him?"

Will grinned. "Oh yes. Come with me, I'll introduce you." Will led the way out of Gaius's chambers. When he opened the door, he found himself face-to-face with Morgana. "Gaius went out on his rounds," Will told her.

"Actually, I was looking for you," Morgana replied, sounding nervous. "That creature you saw yesterday…what did it look like?"

"Uh… gray," Will answered, confused. "Had wings. Looked kind of like a bird, but with four legs."

Morgana's eyes widened. She turned around and hurried away without another word.

"What was _that_ about?" Lancelot wondered.

Will shrugged. "No idea. Let's go."

* * *

Merlin sat at his desk, looking over the latest reports from the outlying villages. Greensward was in ruins. The survivors claimed to have been attacked by a winged creature that fed exclusively on human flesh.

Someone knocked on his door. "Enter."

Morgana came in, looking disheveled. Merlin took one look at her and immediately rose to his feet. "Morgana, is something wrong?"

"Does your spellbook say anything about dreams that tell the future?" Morgana demanded without preamble.

"I don't know, I haven't had the chance to read the entire thing yet," Merlin replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I keep having nightmares that come true," Morgana answered, sounding shaken.

"Isn't Gaius giving you a sleeping draught for that?"

"It's not _working_!" Morgana fretted. "I have to know what's happening to me!"

"Is this a bad time?" Will called from the doorway. Both Merlin and Morgana jumped. Lancelot stood behind Will, giving them an odd look.

"No," Morgana said quickly. "Everything's fine." She hurried out of the room. All three men watched her go, bewildered.

"But…" Merlin trailed off as Morgana closed the door behind her. "Thought she wanted my help."

Will shrugged. "I don't know what's up with her, but Lancelot here could use your help. He's looking to join the knights."

Lancelot bowed. "Sire."

"Just 'Merlin' is fine." Merlin turned back to Will. "Shouldn't you be talking to Arthur?"

"Lancelot isn't a noble," Will clarified.

"Ah." Merlin grabbed a pair of swords and offered one to Lancelot. "Well, come on then. Show me what you've got."

"What, here?" Lancelot protested.

"Knights sometimes have to fight in close quarters," Merlin shrugged. "Are you telling me you're not up to the challenge?"

Lancelot stiffened with resolve. "I am, Sire—Merlin."

Merlin swung at him. Lancelot quickly parried the blow. Merlin continued his offensive, and Lancelot backed away. He tripped over a table leg and just barely maintained his balance. Merlin pressed his advantage, and Lancelot soon found himself up against the wall. Then he sidestepped and snuck his sword in under Merlin's guard, disarming the prince.

"Well done," Merlin praised. "I think you could shame the great Arthur himself."

Lancelot bowed again. "Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin laughed. "I'm not my father, you don't have to keep doing that." He went over to his table and pulled out a chair. "Have a seat." Lancelot obeyed while Will took both swords and put them away. Merlin pulled out another chair and sat down. "So, Lancelot. Why do you want to be a knight?"

"When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains," Lancelot revealed. "They were slaughtered where they stood—my father, my mother, everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made swordcraft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat. And when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, I fear my journey ends. Everything I've fought for, wasted." Lancelot put his head in his hands, looking miserable.

"Personally, I've never agreed with the First Code," Merlin commented. "You have all the courage, fortitude and discipline needed to be a knight. I give you my word, whatever it takes, I will see that you get the opportunity you deserve."

Lancelot looked up in disbelief. "Thank you. Truly."

* * *

Merlin made his way to the library. Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth, the librarian, looked up when Merlin entered. "Good morning, Sire. Can I help you find something?"

"No, thank you," Merlin replied. He pulled out a large book of noble genealogies and took it to a table in the back of the library. To his surprise, Morgana was already there. She had a large stack of books in front of her, which she was skimming frantically. She jumped when Merlin set down his own book.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded warily.

Merlin shrugged. "Helping a commoner become a knight. You?"

Morgana furtively looked around to make sure that no one was in earshot. "Trying to figure out my dreams."

"I doubt you'll find any books about magical dreams in the court library," Merlin commented, flipping through lists of noble families. "You're welcome to borrow my spellbook."

"Are you sure?"

"Go ahead, I can live without it for a few days." Merlin stopped on the page with Northumbria's seal. He pulled out a piece of parchment and quietly incanted a spell. The parchment glowed for a moment as the seal was copied onto it.

Morgana's eyes widened. "Merlin, are you _mad_?"

"What?" Merlin asked, unconcerned. "Geoffrey can't see us over here. Isn't that why you picked this table?"

"Well…yes."

"See? It's fine." Merlin stowed the fake seal in his jacket and closed the book. "Good luck."

* * *

Merlin found Lancelot back in Gaius's chambers. He showed Lancelot the parchment, eliciting a look of confusion. "What's that?" Lancelot asked.

"This is your seal of nobility," Merlin explained. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."

"Hold on," Lancelot objected. "You want me to _lie_? That's against everything that the knights stand for!"

"You have as much a right to be a knight as any man," Merlin argued. "This just gets your foot in the door. After that, you'll be judged on your merit alone. And if you succeed—if they make you a knight—it will be because you earned it, noble or not. You can fight tyranny and defend the innocent— _if_ you let me help you."

Lancelot hesitated for a moment longer, then took the seal. "Thank you."

"Happy to help," Merlin replied. "Now come on, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine."

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door of Gwen's house. After a few moments, she answered. "Sire! How can I help you?"

"Gwen, I'd like you to meet Lancelot," Merlin introduced.

Lancelot stepped forward. For a long moment, he and Gwen locked gazes. Then Gwen held out her hand. "Hello. I'm Guinevere."

Lancelot kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

Gwen giggled. "I'm not a lady."

Merlin cleared his throat, looking amused. "Lancelot here is trying out to be a knight, but first he needs a tabard in Northumbria's colors. I was hoping you would help him with that."

"Of course," Gwen replied instantly. "Do come in." Lancelot obeyed, looking star-struck.

"Bring him to the training field this afternoon," Merlin instructed. "And try not to get lost in each other's eyes."

Gwen blushed before closing the door.

* * *

Gwen did indeed bring Lancelot to the training field that afternoon. Merlin and Will met them there. Will looked Lancelot over, then moved to make a slight adjustment to his armor. Satisfied, he stepped back. "Well, you certainly look the part."

Gwen smiled. "Doesn't he just?"

"I don't _feel_ it," Lancelot muttered.

Once Arthur wrapped up the day's training session, Merlin approached him. "Remember how you were complaining to me that this month's recruits have all been rubbish?"

Arthur sighed. "Yes. Are you telling me you suddenly want to be a knight?"

Merlin shuddered. "God, no! But I've found a decent swordsman who does." He beckoned to Lancelot. "Arthur, I'd like you to meet Lancelot of Northumbria."

Lancelot bowed and offered his seal. "Sire."

Arthur took the seal and immediately punched Lancelot in the face. Lancelot fell backwards, surprised. "Sluggish reactions. On the battlefield you'd be dead by now." Arthur turned away. "Come back when you're ready."

Lancelot stood up and put his hand on his sword. "I'm ready now, Sire."

Arthur turned back. "You are, are you?" Lancelot nodded. "Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables." The other recruits laughed. Will grinned and gave Lancelot two thumbs up.

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door to Morgana's chambers. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's Merlin. May I come in?"

There was a noise inside the room. A few moments later, Morgana opened the door just enough for Merlin to slip in and quickly closed it behind him. Merlin looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Morgana, are you all right? You've been acting skittish all day!"

"I'm Uther Pendragon's ward and I may have magical abilities. Now I'm hiding a spellbook in my room. Of course I'm nervous!"

"Just don't mention your dreams to Father and you'll be fine," Merlin said soothingly. "At least _you_ don't have to worry that you'll accidentally do something in front of him."

Morgana shuddered. "I hope you don't. I nearly lost you once already."

Merlin held up his hands. "Hey, I'm fine. Arthur's fine, Father's fine, we're all fine."

"Arthur won't be," Morgana insisted. "Not if he faces that bird-monster."

"Morgana, I won't let any harm come to him," Merlin promised. "Nor to you. I look after my family."

* * *

The next day, Lancelot was sharpening swords in the lower town when he spotted something in the corner of his eye. He quickly looked up and caught the broom that Arthur had thrown at him.

"Not bad," Arthur said approvingly.

Lancelot bowed his head. "Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, Sire?"

Arthur picked up another broom. "It certainly needs sweeping." He removed the bristles from his broom. "But first, I'd like you to kill me."

"Sire?" Lancelot asked, uncertain that he had heard correctly.

Arthur hefted the broom handle like a sword. "Come on, don't pretend you don't want to. Hell, if I were you, I'd want to." Lancelot snapped the bristles off of his own broom. Arthur beckoned with his free hand. "Come on."

Lancelot lunged forward, and he and Arthur exchanged blows. "Come on, Lancelot, you're not beating a carpet!" Lancelot lunged again, and the pair traded more blows. Arthur gave Lancelot a shove that sent him backwards onto a nearby wagon. Lancelot's eyes widened, and he just barely dodged Arthur's next swing. After another minute, Arthur landed a blow to Lancelot's stomach that thoroughly winded the recruit.

Arthur grinned as Lancelot coughed. "Congratulations, Lancelot. You just made basic training." Arthur started to walk away, but then he froze when the warning bell rang out. He glanced back at Lancelot, who looked equally worried. Arthur hurried back to the castle.

* * *

Uther, Arthur and Merlin watched from a window as refugees poured into the city. Another village had been attacked by the winged monster.

Arthur was feeling rather useless. "I'd hunt this thing down if I could, but I cannot track a creature through the air."

"You don't have to track it," Uther said darkly. "First Greensward, then Willowdale…the creature's heading south, towards the mouth of the valley."

"To Camelot," Merlin surmised.

Uther turned and began walking down the hallway, followed by his sons. "You must prepare your knights, Arthur."

"Have faith, Father," Arthur assured. "We'll be ready."

Merlin thought back to Morgana's dream. "I'm joining you."

Arthur looked at him in surprise. "You are?"

"This monster is killing our people. I want to do whatever it takes to destroy it."

* * *

Arthur and Merlin gathered the knights in the courtyard. Once the knights had assembled, Arthur began speaking. "The beast is heading for Camelot. It's fast and agile, but big enough to hit hard. Starting today, your training routines will concentrate on an attack strategy. We don't have much time. Dismissed."

The knights bowed and walked away. Lancelot approached and also bowed. Arthur nodded at him. "Yes, Lancelot?"

"Is there anything I can do, Sire? It's just…I know that in the event of battle, only a knight may serve."

"That's correct, Lancelot, and you are not yet a knight," Arthur replied. Lancelot looked at his feet, disappointed. "Which is why I'm bringing your test forward. You'll face me in the morning." With that, Arthur walked away to draw up strategies. Merlin remained with Lancelot.

"My final test, tomorrow?" Lancelot asked, dazed. "Do you think I'm ready?"

"Lancelot," Merlin said encouragingly. "You'll do fine. You have it in you, I've seen it."

* * *

Gwen, Merlin and Will all came to watch Lancelot's final test. Gwen adjusted Lancelot's chain mail. "Good luck," she said shyly. Lancelot nodded stiffly and stepped forward.

"Well, here we are," Arthur announced. "Your final challenge. Succeed, and you join the elite. Fail, and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." Arthur nodded at a steward, who flipped an hourglass. "Your time starts now."

Arthur and Lancelot both put on their helmets. They faced off, then swung at each other simultaneously. After a few moments, Lancelot succeeded in gaining the offensive, and he drove Arthur backwards. Gwen grinned broadly at his success.

Arthur managed to bring the fight back to the center of the field. He and Lancelot continued trading blows for a little while longer, then Arthur punched Lancelot in the face again. He lost his balance and fell. Gwen gasped worriedly as Lancelot's helmet rolled off. Lancelot lay ominously still.

Arthur stuck his sword into the ground and removed his own helmet. "Shame," Arthur commented, bending down to remove Lancelot's colors.

Suddenly Lancelot surged upwards. He kicked Arthur's feet out from under him, grabbed his sword, and held it to Arthur's throat. "Do you submit, Sire?"

A pair of guards seized Lancelot and pulled him away from the prince. Arthur rose to his feet and grabbed his sword, looking furious. "On your knees!" The guards forced Lancelot to obey, and Arthur pointed his sword at Lancelot's chest. After a moment, Arthur grinned. "Well done."

* * *

A few hours later, Lancelot knelt before Uther in the throne room. Uther held a sword and briefly laid it on each of Lancelot's shoulders. "Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot." The other knights applauded. Merlin, Gwen and Will all beamed at Lancelot as they joined in.

Uther clapped a hand on Lancelot's shoulder as the applause died down. "You do us a great honor, Sir Lancelot. The knighthood is the very foundation of Camelot." Uther steered Lancelot away, holding a quiet conversation with him.

Morgana noticed Gwen's dreamy expression. "You seem quite taken with our new Sir Lancelot."

"He's everything a knight should be," Gwen replied, staring at her new crush.

* * *

That night, there was a celebration for Lancelot. Arthur and Merlin sat with him, drinks in hand. At one point, Arthur noticed Morgana and Gwen approaching another nearby table. "Here's trouble," Arthur commented. He eyed Morgana, who was wearing her provocative red dress again. "Tell me, Lancelot. Do you think her…beautiful?"

Gwen walked away from her mistress to chat with Will. Lancelot watched her go. "Yes, Sire, I do."

Merlin saw that Arthur and Lancelot were looking in completely different directions, and he snorted. "Are you two sure you're talking about the same woman?"

Meanwhile, Gwen was staring right back at Lancelot, which did not escape Will's notice. "Shall I expect wedding bells in the near future?" he teased.

"Don't be silly," Gwen laughed.

"Still hung up on Merlin?"

"Lancelot's just not my type."

"I'm having a hard time believing that."

"And I am _not_ 'hung up' on Merlin!" Gwen added.

"Fine, fine," Will acquiesced. "So, if Merlin's out of the question, who would you choose: Arthur or Lancelot?"

"Ah, but I don't have to and I never will!" Gwen declared triumphantly.

Will sighed. "You are no fun, Gwen."

Arthur rapped on a table and stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new knight of Camelot—Sir Lancelot!"

* * *

The next morning, both Will and Lancelot stumbled as they walked into Gaius's main chamber. "Two yards of ale?" Lancelot complained. "Two _miles_ , more like it."

Gaius smiled and held up a pair of disgusting yellow potions. "Good morning, gentlemen!" he said cheerfully. "Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one."

Lancelot and Will both followed his instructions. Lancelot made a face, unused to Gaius's foul-tasting concoctions.

"Better?" Gaius prompted. Both young men nodded, and Gaius smiled. "Good. Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot."

Will cut in. "That's _Sir_ Lancelot, if you don't mind." The three of them shared a laugh, which was cut off when the door opened and a pair of soldiers walked in.

"Lancelot, you are under arrest, by order of the king," one soldier announced. They dragged Lancelot away. Will watched them go, eyes widened in horror.

* * *

Lancelot was deposited on his knees in front of the court. When he saw that Merlin looked ready to object, he slightly shook his head. Reluctantly, Merlin closed his mouth and let the proceedings unfold.

Uther turned to Sir Geoffrey. "Tell him what you told me."

"These credentials are faked," Geoffrey announced. "The seal itself is faultless, forgery of the highest possible standard, but a forgery it must be." Arthur glanced at Merlin and noted his brother's guilty expression. "There is no record of a fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. Therefore he..."

"Lied," Uther finished. "Do you deny it?"

Lancelot shook his head. "No, Sire."

Uther stepped toward him. "You've broken the First Code of Camelot. You've brought shame upon yourself and upon us. You are not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were. And you never will be. Get him out of my sight."

Lancelot was clearly stung by Uther's tirade, though he did his best to hide it. He did not resist as the guards pulled him to his feet and hauled him away to the dungeons.

Arthur took another look at Merlin, and made up his mind. "Sire."

Uther turned away, pouring himself a goblet of wine. "Do you contest my judgment?"

"His deception was inexcusable," Arthur conceded. "But he meant no harm, Sire, I'm sure of it. He only wished to serve."

"The First Code is a sacred bond of trust," Uther insisted. "It is what binds the knights together. How can you trust a man who's lied to you?" Fortunately, Uther was looking at Arthur, and he did not see Merlin flinch.

Merlin hurried out of the room, followed by Arthur. Once they reached an empty hallway, Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"The Code is wrong and you know it," Merlin retorted. "Lancelot may not be noble by birth, but he is noble in spirit. He deserved to be a knight."

Arthur sighed. "You may be right, but the law bends for no man. Lancelot would have been better off as a guard."

Merlin shook his head. "If we just accept injustice, and do nothing about it, then we don't deserve to lead our people." He walked away.

* * *

A few minutes later, Merlin arrived in the dungeons and made a beeline for Lancelot's cell. "I don't know what to say to you, Lancelot."

"You're not to blame," Lancelot said simply.

"Yes, I am," Merlin insisted. "I pushed you. I made you lie."

Lancelot shook his head. "The choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear and mine to bear alone."

Merlin sighed. "I wish there was something I could do."

"There is," Lancelot said firmly. "You can stop blaming yourself."

* * *

Merlin didn't have long to wallow in his guilt. The monster had been sighted just outside the city walls, and the knights were scrambling for their battle gear. Merlin joined them as they reached the courtyard.

They were just in time. People screamed and fled the square as the creature screeched and flew overhead. "On me!" Arthur yelled. "On me!" Merlin and the other knights formed a circle around him. They all held up their shields. "Defense!" Arthur called. Everyone crouched down. Arthur stared up at the beast, holding a spear.

Finally, the creature swooped down. Arthur lunged for it, but the spear glanced off the creature's feathers. Many knights fell over in their haste to dodge the beast. The rest of the knights scattered. They regrouped by the stairs to the castle.

"Charge!" Arthur yelled, and they all raced toward the monster. Arthur lunged several more times, but the beast dodged. Finally, he landed a blow, but his spear shattered. The creature screeched again, angered but unharmed. Arthur stared in horror at his broken spear. The beast slashed at him, and he fell backwards in his haste to avoid the blow.

Merlin quickly moved in front of Arthur to shield him. He swung his sword at the creature, but it knocked him aside and gouged a long cut on his shoulder. He fell to the ground beside Arthur.

At that moment, several guards ran out of the castle. One tossed a torch to Arthur. He caught it and stood back up. He waved it at the monster, causing it to rear back and fly away. He waited for a few moments to make sure it was gone, then he hurried to his brother's side.

"Merlin, are you all right?" Arthur asked frantically.

Merlin winced, pushing himself up on one arm. "It's not bad."

"We'd better get you to Gaius," Arthur decided, helping Merlin to his feet.

* * *

After Merlin's wound had been bandaged, Will and Gaius went to the throne room. Soon, Uther and Arthur entered. "You said your knights were the best in the land," Uther was saying. "You proved that today."

Arthur didn't feel like he'd proved much of anything. "All I know is that it's still out there."

"Let's not wait for it," Uther suggested. "The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now."

Gaius spoke up. "Sire, if I may…I've been researching this creature. I believe it to be a griffin."

Uther frowned. "A griffin? What's in a name?"

"The griffin is a creature of magic."

Uther's expression darkened. "I don't have time for this, physician."

Gaius plowed on. "It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic." Arthur suppressed a groan; they _would_ find this out _after_ Merlin got hurt.

"You are mistaken," Uther insisted. "It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today."

"I'm not so sure, Father," Arthur interjected. "I think there may be some truth in what he says. The griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it."

"Useless?" Uther scoffed. "I think not. No, it's tasted our steel once. The next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride?"

"An hour, maybe two," Arthur answered reluctantly. He had hoped to give Merlin time to handle the creature alone, but to delay now would look suspicious.

"Good," Uther replied, with a pointed glance at Gaius. "We finish this tonight." He turned and left the throne room.

Arthur walked over to Will. "Make sure Merlin hears about this," he said quietly. There was something else that Arthur needed to do.

* * *

As soon as she heard of Arthur's plans, Morgana hurried to Merlin's chambers. Merlin scarcely had time to answer her knock before she barged in. "Merlin, you've got to do something!" she demanded frantically.

"Relax, Morgana," Merlin soothed. "I saved Arthur."

Morgana shook her head. "No, the battle in my dream took place at night. Arthur's riding out again in two hours!" Morgana paused and took several deep breaths. "According to your book, I'm a Seer. What I saw _is_ the future!"

At that moment, Will came through the open door and closed it. "Have you heard?"

"That Arthur's riding out again? Morgana just told me."

"No, about the monster," Will clarified. "It's called a griffin, and it can only be killed with magic. If you don't do something, Arthur and his entire patrol will be killed!"

Merlin sighed. "Why do I always have to do the saving?" He stood up. "Guess we'd better go get my spellbook."

* * *

Lancelot started when his cell door opened and Arthur walked in, looking furious. "I should have known," Arthur fumed. "How could I have been so _stupid_? You don't sound like a knight, you don't even _look_ like a knight!"

Lancelot bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Arthur sighed. "Because Lancelot, you fight like a knight. Merlin was right: Camelot could use you."

"The creature?" Lancelot prompted.

"We could not kill it," Arthur admitted. "There are those that believe it can only be destroyed by magic."

"I faced it myself, Sire, some days past. I struck it full square." Lancelot shook his head. "I wondered how it endured. Do you truly believe that it cannot be killed by steel?"

Arthur looked away. He hoped Merlin was working on a solution, but he would not tell Lancelot that. "It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic is not permitted. The knights must prevail with steel and sinew alone." Arthur took a deep breath and turned back to Lancelot. "There is a horse waiting outside."

"Thank you, Sire," Lancelot said gratefully. "I will prepare at once."

Arthur shook his head. He had not come for Lancelot's help, he had come because Merlin was right—Lancelot's punishment was unjust, and Arthur could not stand for it. "Lancelot, take the horse and never return to this place."

"No. No, please." Lancelot stepped forward. "It is not my freedom I seek. I only wish to serve with honor."

"I know," Arthur acknowledged.

"Then let me ride with you, Sire."

"I cannot," Arthur insisted. He was breaking enough rules as it was. "My father knows nothing of this. I release you myself, but I can do no more. Now go." Arthur moved aside to allow Lancelot to exit. Lancelot reluctantly left, glancing back as he did so.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin flipped through his spellbook in Morgana's chambers while Will and Morgana looked over his shoulders. Morgana reached out and pointed to a spell. "There. That one looks promising."

Merlin grimaced. "I've never cast an enchantment that powerful."

Will clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin, you saved Arthur from miles away, while you were on your deathbed. You can do this."

Morgana went to a small chest on her vanity and took out a dagger. She returned and handed it to Merlin. "Here. Practice with this."

Merlin took a deep breath. "Bregdan anweald gafeluec." Nothing happened.

"Keep trying," Morgana urged.

* * *

Lancelot knocked on the door of Gwen's house and entered without waiting for an answer. Gwen looked up in surprise.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my lady," Lancelot apologized.

Gwen rose to her feet. "Lancelot, what are you doing here?"

"I have no time to explain. I need weapons, armor, and the best you've got."

"But what is this all about?" Gwen asked, confused.

"Arthur stands in mortal peril," Lancelot informed her. "I must do what I can to protect him. It's my duty, knight or not."

Gwen's lips twitched in a small smile. "You really believe that, don't you."

"Yes, my lady."

"Lancelot, I don't believe I have ever met your like before," Gwen said softly.

Lancelot took a step toward her. "Guinevere, if I should not return…"

"Don't go, Lancelot, please," Gwen begged. She was startled to realize how much she already cared for him.

Lancelot looked away for a few moments, then met her gaze again. "But go I must."

Gwen nodded. Though her heart yearned for Lancelot to stay safe, she knew that it would go against everything he stood for. All she could do was give him the best armor and weapons that her father had to offer.

* * *

Merlin was still trying and failing to master the spell when Gwen burst into her mistress's chambers. "Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin!" she cried.

"He's what?!" Merlin exclaimed. Gwen shrugged helplessly. Merlin dashed out of the room.

* * *

Merlin found Lancelot saddling a horse outside Gwen's house. "I'm coming with you," Merlin announced.

Lancelot looked down at Merlin's arm, which was in a sling. "Merlin, you're wounded."

"Wounds don't matter so long as the enemy is still a threat," Merlin retorted. "Are you saying I'm not up to the challenge?"

"No, of course not," Lancelot quickly backpedaled.

"Arthur needs all the help he can get," Merlin insisted. "Let's go."

* * *

As they rode through the forest, they heard human yells of pain mixed with the calls of the griffin. It sounded like the knights had found the creature and were losing the battle. Merlin nudged his horse to go faster, praying that he was not too late to prevent Morgana's dream.

After a few minutes, they reached a clearing, still in sight of the castle. Arthur's entire patrol lay scattered on the ground. Merlin's heart sank.

Merlin and Lancelot dismounted and went to check on the knights. Merlin found Arthur lying with his head against a rock. He crouched down to check Arthur's pulse.

Lancelot looked over his shoulder. "Well?"

"He's alive," Merlin announced, relieved.

The griffin screeched somewhere nearby, and both Merlin and Lancelot rose to their feet. Lancelot went and mounted his horse again. Merlin stayed with Arthur, watching as the beast emerged from the fog. Then he looked around as Lancelot rode past him, carrying a lance. Lancelot was clearly preparing to charge.

Merlin stood up and took a deep breath. Lancelot kicked his horse into a gallop. Merlin incanted the spell, but nothing happened. He tried again, louder, and still nothing. Lancelot and the griffin bore down on each other. Merlin practically shouted the spell, and the lance finally burst into blue flames visible only to those with magic. Merlin grinned, exhilarated by his success.

Lancelot struck the beast in the heart as he rode past it. The flames moved from the lance to the griffin and it fell to the ground, screeching in pain. Lancelot turned his horse around and lifted his visor. Merlin laughed exultantly.

Arthur stirred. He stood up and saw Lancelot standing over the dead griffin. Confused, Arthur looked around for Merlin, who was still grinning like a maniac. Arthur nodded in understanding and turned back to Lancelot. "You did it," Arthur called. "You killed it, Lancelot!"

* * *

Arthur walked into the council chambers to report to his father. Merlin did not accompany him; the younger prince had gone to inform Morgana of his success. Uther approached Arthur, a huge smile on his face. "You did it, my son, you did it!"

Arthur shook his head. He could not give the credit where it was truly due, but hopefully he could help his would-be knight. "Not I, Father. It was Lancelot." Arthur looked toward the door as Lancelot entered.

The smile faded from Uther's face. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Father, I can explain," Arthur said hurriedly.

" _You!_ " Uther bellowed at Lancelot. "Wait outside!"

Lancelot bowed and obeyed. The guards closed the doors behind him. Lancelot could hear Uther yelling at Arthur on the other side.

Merlin rounded a corner and approached Lancelot. He glanced worriedly at the closed doors. "What are they doing?"

"They're deciding my fate," Lancelot told him.

Merlin began to pace. "You killed the griffin. That's got to count for _something_."

"But I didn't kill the griffin," Lancelot said softly. "You did."

Merlin froze, then forced a laugh. "That's ridiculous."

"Bregdan anweald," Lancelot recited. "I heard you. I saw you."

Merlin cast a furtive glance at the nearby guards. "Keep your voice down!" he hissed.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Lancelot assured. "Though I suspect Arthur already knows, does he not?" Merlin nodded. "That explains why he did not want my help. It was not I who was needed."

Merlin sucked in a deep breath. "What are you going to do?"

"There will be no more lies, no more deceit. I will not take the credit for what I did not do."

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur was defending his decision. "I confess it, Sire, I released him and I'll take the consequences. But surely Lancelot's actions change things!"

"His actions change nothing!" Uther insisted. "He broke the code!"

"He laid down his _life_ for me!" Arthur yelled. "He served with honor."

Uther thoughtfully regarded his son. "I see you feel strongly about this, Arthur. Under the circumstances, a pardon perhaps."

Arthur shook his head. He was done accepting laws he _knew_ were wrong. "No. Not good enough, Father. You must restore Lancelot to his _rightful_ place—as a knight of Camelot."

"Never," Uther hissed. "The law is the law. The Code bends for no man."

"Then the Code is wrong!" For several moments, father and son stood facing each other, tension crackling in the air. Then the door burst open, and Lancelot walked in.

"What is this?" Uther demanded. The guards quickly restrained Lancelot.

"Let me speak!" Lancelot protested.

"Wait!" Uther called. "I'll hear him." The guards released Lancelot and stood back.

"Forgive me, Sire." Lancelot made a small bow. "I've come to bid you farewell."

Arthur shook his head. "What is this, Lancelot?"

"I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you," Lancelot explained. "I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot."

Arthur stepped forward. "But, Lancelot…you've already proved that to us."

"But I must prove it to myself," Lancelot replied. He bowed to Uther. "Your Highness." He turned to Arthur and bowed again. "Prince Arthur." Lancelot walked out of the council chambers, nodding at Merlin as he passed.

* * *

Morgana and Gwen watched from the battlements as Lancelot rode away from Camelot. Gwen looked rather downcast. "Do you suppose he'll ever return?"

Morgana smiled knowingly. "I'm sure we've not seen the last of Sir Lancelot." Morgana needed no magical dreams to tell her this; she had seen enough of the would-be knight to know that he belonged in Camelot, and not just for Gwen's sake.


	6. A Remedy to Cure All Ills

Morgana sat at her desk, flipping through her journal. Ever since the griffin, she had taken it upon herself to write down every dream that she could remember. She was somewhat heartened to realize that some of them did appear to be ordinary dreams.

"Look what's just arrived for you," Gwen announced, smiling. She held a large vase of white flowers.

Morgana rose to her feet and took the flowers. "Who are they from?"

"I don't know," Gwen shrugged. "Maybe Arthur?"

"How disappointing," Morgana scoffed. Sometimes Gwen seemed determined to believe that Morgana and Arthur would make the perfect couple.

"Why, who would you like them to be from?"

Morgana sniffed the flowers and put them down. "I don't know…tall dark stranger?" she suggested coyly, eliciting a smile from Gwen.

Gwen picked up the vase and put the flowers on Morgana's nightstand. Morgana returned to her journal, looking it over. A pity that none of her dreams concerning handsome young men had come true.

* * *

That night, Gwen doused the candles. "See you in the morning," she said before exiting. Once the door closed, Morgana rolled over and fell asleep.

 _Morgana rode through the woods at a gallop, alone. It was just Morgana, her horse, and the wind. She felt free of all the burdens of her life. Abruptly, the horse slowed and Morgana lost her seat. She landed on an anthill, and the insects began crawling over her. She tried to brush them away, but there were too many of them. She felt them crawling up her face. Suddenly, there was a horrible pain in her head._

Meanwhile in the waking world, a beetle had emerged from the flowers and crawled into Morgana's ear.

* * *

Two days later, Morgana still had not awoken. Uther watched worriedly while Gaius examined the comatose lady. Gaius gently lifted one of Morgana's eyelids, then grimaced. "Her body seems to have closed down."

"Why?" Uther demanded. Without waiting for a response, he pressed on. "You don't have an answer, do you? Nothing you've tried so far has worked." He rose to his feet and began pacing. "It's been nearly two days. What do you know?!"

Gaius held a hand to Morgana's forehead. "I fear she may have some sort of inflammation of the brain."

"What could have caused such a thing?"

"An infection, possibly," Gaius answered. "Rest assured, Sire, I will do everything in my power to cure her." Uther looked back at his ward, worry plain on his face.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin walked into the courtyard, where a man was supposedly demanding to see Uther. They found the man waiting at the foot of the stairs to the castle. He wore a gray cloak, he had straw-colored hair and heavy scars covered half of his face.

"What's your business here?" Arthur asked gruffly. Both he and Merlin were irked to be called away from Morgana's side.

"My name is Edwin Muirden," the man replied. "And I have a remedy to cure all ills."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked skeptically.

"I beg an audience with the king," Edwin continued, undeterred.

"Our court _has_ a physician," Arthur stated firmly. Both he and Merlin began to walk away.

"I hear the Lady Morgana is gravely ill," Edwin called.

Both princes stopped and turned back to Edwin. "What would _you_ know about it?" Merlin said harshly.

"I may be able to help her," Edwin offered.

"Our physician has the matter in hand," Arthur insisted. He and Merlin walked away again.

"I will be at the inn, in case you change your mind," Edwin called after them. Neither prince looked back.

* * *

That night, Merlin flipped through his spellbook while Arthur paced anxiously around him. Eventually, Merlin looked up. "Would you _stop_ that?" he asked edgily. "It's distracting!"

"Stop what?" Arthur replied absentmindedly, preoccupied with his worries.

"Stop _pacing_!" Merlin clarified, annoyed.

Arthur sat down at Merlin's table, and Merlin returned to skimming his book. Arthur began nervously drumming his fingers on the tabletop. He jumped when Merlin suddenly threw the book at him.

"Argh!" Merlin exclaimed in frustration. "I've got spells to cure plagues and wounds, why is there nothing to heal people who just won't wake?"

"Well could you not throw books at my head?" Arthur shot back. "Next thing you know, _I_ won't be waking up either!"

"I've slayed monsters while wounded, I've conjured lights from miles away, I even cured Tom without any problem, but I can't save the woman who is like a sister to me," Merlin ranted. "Why can't I heal her?!"

Arthur sighed, his momentary anger transforming back into worry for Morgana. "Even you aren't all-powerful, Merlin."

"Well, I should be," Merlin griped. "My powers mean nothing if I can't save the people I love."

* * *

The next day, the royal family watched worriedly as Gaius examined Morgana again. Eventually, Gaius stood up and turned to the king. "I cannot preserve her life for much longer. She has hours, maybe less."

"We cannot let her die!" Arthur objected.

Uther looked sadly at Morgana. "Arthur, please," he said softly, sitting down at his ward's side.

Arthur stepped forward. "A man came to the castle yesterday, he claims he can cure her."

"That's ridiculous," Uther replied wearily. "He doesn't know what's wrong with her."

"He says he has a remedy to cure all ills," Arthur persisted.

Gaius shook his head. "Impossible."

Merlin sat on Morgana's other side. "Shouldn't we at least give him a chance? Look at her, Father! What have we got left to lose?"

"Probably some charlatan hoping for a quick shilling," Gaius said dismissively.

"So what?" Merlin retorted. "She's dying anyway, what harm can he do? Better to give a charlatan a shilling than to pass up what may be our one hope of saving her!"

Uther and Gaius shared a look before Uther answered. "Send for him."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the royals entered the throne room to find the scarred physician waiting for them. He immediately knelt and held out a scroll. "Edwin Muirden, Sire. Physician, and loyal servant."

"Welcome to Camelot," Uther replied. He took the scroll and walked over to his throne.

Gaius raised an eyebrow at Edwin. "Have we met before?"

Edwin snorted humorlessly and rose to his feet. "I doubt you would forget a face like mine, sir."

"Do you really believe you have a remedy?" Uther prompted.

"There are not many ills that I have not seen and successfully treated, Sire. So when I heard of the Lady Morgana's sickness, I felt honor bound to offer my services."

"You say you have a cure for all, an antidote for everything?" Gaius asked skeptically.

"Yes." Edwin waved a hand. "Although it is not quite as simple as that."

"Gaius is the court physician," Uther introduced. He sat down on his throne.

Edwin turned to Gaius. "You are indeed a legend, sir. I am delighted to meet you." Edwin bowed, then turned back to the king. "I am curious to know what it is that has affected her."

"An infection in the brain," Gaius answered.

"And your treatment?"

"Yarrow," Gaius said stiffly. "Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation."

"Interesting," Edwin mused.

Merlin spoke up. "Why? What would you give her?"

"No, no, that is all fine, all good…if that _is_ the right diagnosis."

Uther rose to his feet. "What would your diagnosis be?"

"Well, without examining the patient…" Edwin trailed off.

"He should examine her," Arthur suggested.

"I would need my equipment," Edwin added.

"Of course," Uther agreed. "You'll have use of one of the guest chambers."

Merlin nodded at Will. "My manservant will help you."

Edwin bowed. "I will start work immediately." He left the throne room, followed by Will.

* * *

The royals returned to Morgana's chambers. Half an hour later, Edwin and Will entered. Will carried several large boxes, which he put down on Morgana's table. Edwin turned to the king. "Sire, I would be grateful if you would have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy."

Uther nodded. "Certainly."

Uther, Arthur, Merlin and Will began filing out of the room, but Gaius remained behind. Edwin turned around. "That includes you, Gaius."

"But I am eager to learn from your methods," Gaius objected.

"Now is not the time for giving instruction. I will need all my concentration."

Uther called from the doorway. "Gaius." Gaius reluctantly left.

* * *

Gwen approached the service entrance to Morgana's chambers. She entered and saw Edwin bending over the lady. Most of his equipment lay untouched on the table. Finding this odd, Gwen tried to peer around his shoulder. Before she could see anything, Edwin froze and turned around. "Why are you spying on me?" he asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't," Gwen quickly answered. "I'm her maidservant."

For a moment, Edwin appeared to be at a loss for words. Then he recovered. "Bring me some water."

"Someone should be with her," Gwen insisted.

"Do you want to be responsible for her death?!" Edwin snapped, sounding nervous.

"No, but…"

"Then you will bring me some water," Edwin insisted. "Now! Or she might die."

Gwen narrowed her eyes before obeying. Something definitely wasn't right here.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Edwin emerged from Morgana's chambers and approached the royals, who were waiting with Gaius and Will. "Great news, your Majesty! You will be pleased to hear that it is not an inflammation of the brain."

"What is it, then?" Uther inquired.

"It is a cerebral hemorrhage."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Hemorrhage? I don't think so."

Edwin held up a small cloth that was stained with blood. "I found this in her ear."

"God in heaven!" Uther exclaimed. "Gaius, how could you have missed this?"

"I didn't see any blood," Gaius insisted stiffly.

"Please," Edwin said amiably, an odd glint in his eyes. "Just thank the fates that you did not administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation. Can you imagine what that might have done?"

Uther looked to Gaius, who grimaced. "It may have increased the bleed."

Uther turned back to Edwin. "Is there a cure?"

Edwin smiled. "See for yourself."

They all hurried back into Morgana's chambers. Inside, Morgana was awake and sitting up. Uther rushed forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Morgana! This is truly a miracle. I thought…I really thought…"

Morgana smiled. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

Gaius frowned suspiciously. "What exactly did he give you?"

"I have no idea," Morgana shrugged. "But thank heaven he did."

Merlin moved around to the other side of her bed. "Now I know how you must have felt when I was dying of that poison. I think I'd rather have taken another round of poison."

Arthur shuddered. "Don't say that. I don't ever want to come this close to losing either of you again."

* * *

That afternoon, Morgana had recovered enough to sit with her family in the throne room. Edwin stood before them once again.

"Name your reward," Uther said.

"I desire nothing more than the good health of my patient, Sire," Edwin replied humbly.

"There must be _something_ I can do for you," Uther insisted, smiling.

Edwin shook his head. "No. I will wait until the Lady Morgana is fully recovered, and then I will be on my way."

Uther briefly placed a hand on Morgana's arm before rising to his feet. "Why don't you stay a while? You could live here in the palace."

"No," Edwin repeated. "I-I feel I would be trespassing. And you already have a Court Physician."

"I'm sure Gaius would be glad of your help."

Edwin shook his head again. "It is a kind offer, but…"

"Think about it," Uther cut him off. "Dine with me later. Give me your decision."

"To dine with Your Majesty would be reward in itself." Edwin knelt briefly before exiting.

* * *

A little while later, Arthur and Merlin went to Edwin's chambers in order to thank him themselves. Merlin knocked. "Edwin?" When there was no response, he cautiously opened the door.

The room contained a bizarre setup of beakers and astrolabes. Arthur raised his eyebrows at the sight. "This is equipment for a physician? Doesn't look like anything Gaius uses."

Merlin shrugged. "Well, if this stuff saved Morgana, I'm not complaining." He walked over to Edwin's table for a closer look. He investigated what appeared to be some sort of cauldron, then winced when he cut his hand on the sharp rim. He quickly pulled back his hand and wiped it on his jacket.

Arthur picked up a small box with an odd inscription on it. Frowning curiously, he opened the box. It was full of black beetles, all completely immobile. "What the hell _are_ these?" he muttered.

Merlin took the box and closed it in order to get a better look at the lid. "I don't know, but this inscription is in the Old Tongue. 'Bebeode þe arisan ealdu.'" There was a rustling noise from inside the box. Merlin opened it again to see the beetles crawling around. Surprised, Merlin quickly closed the lid and put the box down.

A voice came from behind the brothers. "Very good, my lord."

Arthur and Merlin whirled around to see Edwin standing there watching them. Arthur stiffened and put his hand on his sword.

Edwin nodded at Merlin's bleeding hand. "May I?" Merlin warily held out his hand. Edwin incanted a spell and the cut vanished. Then Edwin looked up. "You have magic. Interesting."

Arthur drew his sword and pointed it at Edwin. "If you breathe a _word_ of this to anyone…"

Edwin waved a hand. "People like Prince Merlin and I, we must look after each other. But I must admit, I am curious…why would Uther Pendragon's son study magic?"

"I didn't have much choice, I was born with it," Merlin admitted.

"Fascinating," Edwin commented. "And what do you use it for?"

Arthur still had not lowered his sword. "That's none of your business."

Edwin bowed. "Of course. I'm sorry, my lords."

Arthur pulled Merlin toward the door. "We'll be going now. And if I find that you've shared Merlin's secret with so much as _one_ other person, I will make your life a living hell." With that, Arthur dragged Merlin through the open doorway and closed the door behind them.

Edwin contemplatively eyed the door, then turned to his table. After a few moments, he spotted the blood on his cauldron. Born with magic? There must be some truly compelling secrets buried there…

* * *

Outside in the hallway, Merlin wrenched himself out of Arthur's grip. "That was uncalled for," he complained.

"He knows your secret, that's bad enough!" Arthur hissed. "Don't go telling him _more!_ "

"He's the first sorcerer I've ever met who wasn't trying to kill me or someone I care about!" Merlin retorted. "I would have liked to have had a civil conversation about magic with someone who actually practices it themselves! Besides, who would believe him if he told? Father would probably clap him in irons for suggesting it."

"The last strange sorcerer I trusted turned out to have poisoned you," Arthur replied. "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

Merlin folded his arms. "So, what, any sorcerer _except_ me is evil now? Is that what you're going with?"

"Not necessarily," Arthur argued. "But they've all got good reason to hate the Pendragons, so I'd prefer to err on the side of caution."

"Fine. I won't talk to him. Happy?" Merlin turned and walked away without waiting for a response.

* * *

Morgana looked up in surprise when she heard a knock on her door. "Enter." Merlin walked in, looking upset. "Merlin, is something wrong?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Just Arthur being a prat, as usual. How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Morgana replied. "It's like I was never ill in the first place. I must admit, I was surprised when I woke up and found Edwin standing over me. I'd have thought that if Gaius couldn't cure me, _you_ would have tried your hand at it."

Merlin grimaced. "Oh, believe me, I did. Turns out Edwin is better at healing than I am."

Morgana frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Merlin paused. If he wanted Edwin to keep _his_ secret, then he ought to allow the visiting physician the same courtesy. "I just couldn't find the right spell, that's all. I'm glad Edwin came along; we all thought you were going to die."

"Well, I didn't," Morgana replied. "And thank you for trying." Privately, she wondered why this illness had stumped Merlin's abilities when most magic seemed to come so naturally to him.

* * *

That night, Edwin and Uther dined in the council chambers. Uther poured himself a goblet of wine. "It's unlike Gaius to miss something like this."

"We all make mistakes," Edwin offered generously.

"Gaius is a great physician," Uther stated.

"The very best," Edwin nodded. "Which is what I don't understand."

"What?" Uther asked curiously.

"It's not for me to speak out of turn."

Uther smiled. "You saved the life of my ward; you may speak as you wish."

"He has been prescribing sleeping draughts for Morgana."

"She suffers from bad dreams," Uther explained.

"Yes," Edwin acknowledged. "But the dreams should have been a warning."

Uther frowned. "You think the two may be connected?"

"Oh, yes."

Uther rose to his feet and walked toward Edwin. "A symptom of the illness?"

"I am certain of it, yes. And those potions—they masked the problem and allowed it to develop to the point where…" Edwin trailed off and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"She nearly died," Uther finished. "If you hadn't come along when you did…"

"But I did, and that is _all_ that matters," Edwin said quickly. "Her life is saved…in the nick of time."

Uther looked thoughtful. "Will you undertake a review of his work? Just to be on the safe side."

Edwin pretended to think about this for a few moments. "If it would put your mind at rest, Sire."

Uther nodded and walked back to his seat. Edwin whispered a spell, causing Uther to stumble and cut his hand on his dinner knife. Edwin immediately rose to his feet. "Allow me to help you, Sire."

"Yes, thank you," Uther agreed. Edwin pulled out a cloth and wrapped Uther's hand. Surreptitiously, he slipped Uther's knife into his pocket.

* * *

The next morning, Gaius entered Edwin's chambers without knocking. Edwin looked up, wary.

"Edwin," Gaius began. "Your scar has healed well. I often wondered what happened to that poor boy."

Edwin feigned confusion. "I told you, we've never met before."

Gaius smiled amiably, walking around Edwin's table. "I didn't realize who you were until I checked the records. You used your mother's maiden name. You are Gregor and Jaden's son."

Edwin's expression darkened. "They were friends of yours."

"They were sorcerers," Gaius replied evenly.

"They practiced magic," Edwin agreed defensively, "and so did a lot of people back then, Gaius."

"Uther will be furious when he finds out who you are," Gaius warned.

Edwin gave him a shrewd look. "Fine. Fine! Shall we tell him?" Edwin walked toward the door. "Let's tell him. Let's tell him everything. Ooh!" Edwin stopped and held up a finger. "I know. We could also tell him about Merlin."

Gaius stiffened. "What about Merlin?"

"Come now, Gaius, it was you who brought Merlin to Camelot as a babe. Surely you know he isn't truly Uther's son?" Gaius's jaw dropped, and Edwin smirked at his gobsmacked expression. "Amazing, the things you can learn from a few drops of blood. I wonder what Uther will do when he realizes that he raised a warlock as his own child. Probably have him burnt."

"You would betray another sorcerer?" Gaius demanded darkly.

"You did!" Edwin cried angrily. "When you turned a blind eye, and let my parents die at the hands of Uther!" Edwin pointed to his scars. "At least Merlin doesn't have a son who will try to rescue him from the flames!"

"You're here to take revenge," Gaius stated flatly.

"And I have waited a long time," Edwin confirmed.

"You think I will sacrifice the king to save Merlin?"

"Think about it, Gaius," Edwin said threateningly. "But if I find out that you have told one other person, including the prince, I will go straight to Uther." Gaius stared at Edwin for a few moments longer before deflating and leaving the room.

* * *

That afternoon, Edwin once again stood before the royal family in the throne room. "I have been through the court medical records with a fine-toothed comb, Sire."

"And were your findings satisfactory?" Uther asked.

"With regret, I would have to say they were not," Edwin lied.

Uther leaned forward. "How so?"

"Gaius is a great man, thorough and dedicated…"

"But?" Uther prompted.

Edwin sighed. "His methods are outdated. He has failed to keep up with the latest developments. This has led to a number of errors." Edwin glanced at Morgana, who looked away. She found it somewhat suspicious that Edwin could cure her when Merlin couldn't. And although Edwin repeatedly claimed to revere Gaius, everything he said made Gaius look incompetent.

Uther frowned. "Gaius has served me well for twenty-five years."

"And one cannot blame him for the… _infirmity_ those years have brought," Edwin said quickly. "Age can be a terrible curse."

"Perhaps it is time to lighten his burdens," Uther suggested thoughtfully. "Have you given any more thought to my offer?"

Edwin smiled. "Yes. I have considered it very carefully."

Uther nodded. "Allow me some time to do the same." Edwin bowed and walked out of the throne room. Uther stood up and went to pour himself some wine.

Morgana also rose to her feet and approached her guardian. "Uther, you can't do this."

Uther didn't look up. "You heard what he said. Gaius is old. He makes mistakes."

"Gaius has treated me since before I can remember," Morgana defended. "You can't cast him out!"

"You would have died if your care had been left to him," Uther snapped. "That's something I cannot bear."

Morgana swallowed. "I know that, but—"

"I cannot risk something like this happening again," Uther said sternly. He walked away.

* * *

Merlin walked into his chambers , where Will was folding laundry. Will looked up. "So, Edwin said his farewells?"

Merlin shook his head. "He's staying in Camelot for a while. I think Father means to appoint him the new Court Physician."

" _What?!_ " Will exclaimed. "What about Gaius?"

Merlin winced sympathetically. "Edwin said his work was riddled with errors."

Will rose to his feet. "That's nonsense. You can't be telling me you actually _believe_ that?"

"Morgana nearly _died_ , Will," Merlin pointed out. "I'm not blaming Gaius, but I don't want something like that to happen again. Besides, I like Edwin. He's friendly, and he knows what he's doing."

"You mean he saved Morgana," Will stated flatly. "How do you know he isn't lying in the hope of taking over Gaius's position?"

Merlin sighed. "Look, I know Gaius is like a second father to you. I'm not saying I want him _gone_. I don't think anyone does. But…I felt so helpless, watching Morgana just slip away right in front of me. Yes, Edwin saved her, and I feel I can actually trust him with the well-being of my family. I'm not sure I can trust Gaius the same way any more."

* * *

That night, Gaius retraced a route he had not walked since the Great Purge. He grabbed a torch along the way. At last, he emerged in the dragon's cave. "Hello!" he called. "It is me, Gaius!"

The dragon flew up and landed on the outcropping. He bared his teeth. "How old a man can become, and yet change so little."

"You have not changed either," Gaius replied.

"Twenty years," the dragon commented. "Almost a lifetime, to make the short journey back to where you began."

"I am not here for myself."

"Your great-nephew?" the dragon guessed.

"You know of Merlin's true parentage?" Gaius asked, surprised.

"I know a Dragonlord's son when I meet one," the dragon revealed. "And Merlin is more than just a warlock. Together, he and Arthur will one day unite the land of Albion. But you have already guessed this, have you not?"

"That is why I come here now," Gaius confessed. "He is in danger."

"No," the dragon countered. "It is my jailor who stands in peril."

"Must Uther be sacrificed for the prince?"

"Their time cannot come until his has passed."

"But is that time now?" Gaius pressed.

The dragon chuckled. "That is of your choosing."

Gaius stiffened. "I will not choose between them."

"Then turn a blind eye," the dragon said snidely. "That is, after all, your talent."

* * *

The next morning, Merlin summoned Gaius before the king. Gaius bowed when he entered the throne room. "Sire, is there a problem? Are you unwell?"

Uther did not meet Gaius's eyes. "This is not an ailment you can treat me for. You've been a loyal servant for many years. I look on you as a friend."

Gaius bowed again. "I regard you in the same way, Sire."

Uther rose to his feet. "You've been here since Arthur's birth…and all that entailed. What I'm trying to do, I think is best for you."

"I am confused, Sire."

"I'll give you a generous allowance, make sure you're looked after," Uther promised, pacing.

"You're retiring me," Gaius realized.

"I don't want you to worry," Uther continued. "I'll allow you to continue living in your chambers until more suitable accommodation can be found."

"Because I made one mistake?" Gaius asked, raising an eyebrow. "Although in truth, Sire, it was _not_ a mistake. It was…" Gaius trailed off when Edwin emerged from behind a pillar.

"Yes, Gaius?" Edwin prompted.

Gaius looked at Merlin and shut his mouth. Uther spoke instead. "It was…unfortunate. I accept that."

Gaius returned his attention to the king. "May I ask who is to be the next Court Physician?"

"None of this was Edwin's idea," Uther defended hurriedly. "Initially he turned down the offer. It's not been an easy decision. But…a younger man, new ideas."

"Yes," Gaius said stiffly.

"You're hesitant," Uther noted, sitting back down. "Is there a reason you oppose his appointment?"

Gaius took a deep breath. "Sire…"

"If you have anything to say, then say it now, Gaius," Edwin interrupted. Gaius looked at Merlin again and changed his mind.

"This is difficult for both of us," Uther continued.

Gaius bowed one more time. "I thank you for your patronage. It has been an honor and a pleasure to serve your family all these years." Gaius shot one last look at Edwin before leaving the council chambers.

* * *

When Morgana heard the news, she pulled out her dream journal, hoping that her dreams contained some clue as to what Edwin was really up to. Unfortunately, there was nothing. The dream about the ants was certainly odd, but she couldn't fathom what it might have to do with Edwin.

Gwen entered the room with a basket of laundry, then paused when she saw her mistress's worried expression. "My lady, is something wrong?"

Morgana looked up. "Have you noticed anything at all…odd, about Edwin?"

Gwen hesitated. "What sort of odd?"

"I don't trust him," Morgana confided. "Why could he cure me when Gaius could not? I can't believe that Gaius would fail to notice blood in my ear."

Gwen put down the laundry and moved closer. "That's because there _was_ no blood. Edwin put it there, I'm sure of it."

"So you agree," Morgana stated. "He got rid of Gaius on purpose."

Gwen nodded. "What do we do about it?"

"We find out what really happened to me."

* * *

Morgana knocked on the door to Edwin's chambers. "Come in," he called. When Morgana entered, he bowed. "What can I do for you, my lady?"

Morgana smiled. "I have to say, Edwin, I am very impressed with your work. I find myself curious. What _did_ you give me?"

Edwin raised an eyebrow. "You have an interest in science?"

"Knowledge is power," Morgana replied. "I am always eager for a chance to learn."

"Indeed," Edwin agreed. "Science has the answers to everything. But I'm afraid that the elixir I gave you is not yet perfected. It may be some time before I am ready to make it public."

"Ah, but I'm not the public," Morgana said conspiratorially. "I'm your great success story. Come on. Just between you and me?"

Edwin laughed. "You are very persistent, my lady. But I'm afraid you will just have to wait."

"What a shame." Morgana made to leave, but movement on the table caught her eye. A beetle was crawling up one of Edwin's astrolabes. She moved to take a closer look, but Edwin quickly grabbed the beetle.

"Apologies, my lady. It appears that I have an infestation. If you would be so kind as to leave me in peace while I clean my equipment?"

"Of course." Morgana exited his chambers and closed the door, lost in thought. Was the beetle connected to her dream about the ants? It might be nothing but a coincidence, but it was the best lead she had so far.

* * *

Morgana made her way to the former physician's chambers, intending to ask Gaius about the beetle. However, when she knocked on the door, it was Will who answered. Morgana frowned. "Where's Gaius?"

Will didn't look happy. "He left several hours ago."

"Left? Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Will said sourly. "But he made it quite clear that he's not coming back. He claims that he no longer belongs in Camelot."

"Oh yes he does," Morgana growled. "Do you know which way he went?"

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Uther and Edwin walked through the castle. "I think you'll be very happy here," Uther commented.

"I'm sure I will," Edwin agreed. "When I reviewed Gaius's work, I noticed that he's been prescribing you arnica."

"It's for my shoulder," Uther explained. "It's an old battle wound. Gives me a lot of pain."

"May I take the liberty of providing a new prescription?" Edwin offered. Uther stopped and turned to look at him with interest. "It should prove far more effective."

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Edwin replied. "It is a remedy to cure all ills."

* * *

Night was falling by the time Morgana got a horse ready and rode out of the city gates. To her surprise, she met Gaius only a short way down the road. Gaius was riding _toward_ Camelot, and he reined in his horse when he saw her. "My lady? What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you," Morgana replied. "I was under the impression you had no intention of returning."

"Edwin threatened to reveal secrets that are better left buried," Gaius admitted. "I thought it was best I leave. But I know Edwin intends to kill the king, and who knows what he plans to do after that. So I intend to stop him."

Morgana's face hardened. "Then stop him we shall."

* * *

Meanwhile, Uther prepared for bed. He climbed between the sheets and drank his new prescription. To his surprise, the pain in his shoulder did not lessen. He sank back onto his pillows, muscles no longer obeying his commands. After a few minutes, Edwin's face swam into view.

"My lord?" Edwin asked. Uther could only groan in response. "It seems the drugs I gave you have taken hold. Your body is now paralyzed. Now, open your eyes, my lord. I want my face to be the last face you ever see. You took my childhood from me. And now finally, I take my parents' revenge." Edwin placed a beetle on Uther's pillow. "Within a few hours, the beetle will eat into your brain. And you will suffer, as they suffered. And I long to hear you scream, as they screamed the night you gave the order for the fires to be lit. After your death, your sons will return magic to Camelot. Bebeode þe arisan ealdu." The beetle crawled across the pillow and into Uther's ear. He was hit with a wave of pain so horrible that the world went black.

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door of his father's chambers. When there was no response, he knocked again. Cautiously, he entered. Uther was lying in bed, apparently asleep, and yet the candles in his room still burned. Frowning, Merlin approached his father. Gently, he tried to rouse the king. There was no response. Merlin tried harder. Still nothing. Uther was as unresponsive as Morgana had been. Horrified, Merlin turned and dashed out of the king's chambers.

Out in the hallway, Merlin nearly ran right into Arthur. Arthur stopped short when he saw his brother's harried look. "Merlin? What's wrong?"

"Father has Morgana's illness!"

* * *

Gaius and Morgana marched into Edwin's chambers. "I will not allow you to kill Uther," Gaius stated.

"You've never had a problem letting people die before," Edwin replied coldly.

Gaius took a step forward. "Your parents were practicing dark magic…just like you."

"The same magic that made me ill in the first place, was it not?" Morgana added.

"Naturally," Edwin agreed. "And since I have such magic at my command, how do you propose to stop me?"

Gaius pointed at Edwin. "Wáce ierlic!" Nothing happened.

Edwin tutted. "Hmm. I think you meant: vaki ierlt." Gaius flew backwards and hit a pillar. He slid to the ground, winded. Morgana rushed to his side and helped him to his feet. "You've forgotten everything, Gaius. You're getting too old. I have a cure, though: Forbærne yfel." Edwin snapped his fingers, creating a ring of fire around Gaius. Morgana backed out of the circle just in time.

"You won't get away with this, Edwin," Morgana warned. Spotting a pair of axes hanging on the wall, she crossed the room. Before she could reach the weapons, Edwin used magic to lift an axe and send it flying toward her. Morgana backed away, the axe in pursuit. Eventually she reached the wall and could go no further. She closed her eyes, expecting the axe to lodge itself in her skull at any moment, but instead there was a clattering sound. She opened her eyes to see the axe lying on the ground in front of her. Edwin was looking down in surprise at the sword protruding from his chest.

"I am getting really tired of people trying to kill my family," Arthur growled. He pulled his sword back out of Edwin's body and wiped it on the dead man's cloak. The ring of fire vanished, and Gaius shakily moved away from the pillar.

Merlin stepped out from behind Arthur. "Father's ill, the same thing Morgana had. There's got to be something in here that can cure him."

"Look around for beetles," Morgana suggested. "I'm sure they have something to do with it."

Merlin immediately fetched the box and opened it. Gaius moved around to look over Merlin's shoulder. "Elanthia beetles," he said in surprise.

"You've heard of them?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Gaius confirmed. "They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour a person's very soul. We must go to the king at once."

* * *

Five minutes later, they all stood in the unconscious king's chambers. Arthur furrowed his brow. "How do we get the beetle out before it kills him?"

"It can only be magic," Gaius answered.

Morgana turned to him, shocked. "Are you asking Merlin to perform _magic_ on _Uther Pendragon_?!"

"I don't have a choice!" Merlin retorted. "I didn't know _how_ to heal you, but I _can_ heal him! Despite everything he has done, that man is my father, and I refuse to watch him die." He sat on the bed and placed his hands on Uther's ears. "Bebeode þe arisan ealdu. Áblinnen."

For a few moments, Merlin continued to sit like this. Arthur hovered worriedly over his shoulder. "What's happening?"

Merlin did not reply. Eventually, he sat up and pulled away, a motionless beetle in his hands. Uther groaned. Merlin quickly hid the beetle in his pocket and stepped back. He nudged Gaius forward. "You take the credit," Merlin whispered. "He owes you anyway."

Uther blinked open his eyes. "Edwin…sorcerer…"

"It's all right, Father," Merlin soothed. "Edwin is dead. Gaius cured you."

Uther shakily pushed himself to a sitting position. "He said…you and Arthur would bring magic back to Camelot…"

"He was lying," Arthur said quickly. "He wanted to torment you in mind as well as body. Relax, everything is fine now."

* * *

The next day, Uther sat recovering in his chambers. Gaius stood at a nearby table, mixing a potion. When he was finished, he offered the potion to the king. "Drink this. It'll help regain your strength."

Uther sighed. "There's nothing wrong with my strength." He took the potion anyway. "Do you remember them? His parents?"

Gaius turned away and walked back to the table. "I remember them all, Sire."

"Gaius," Uther called, staring into the empty glass. "Once again you've saved my life. You've always served me well. And I know there are things I've asked you to do which you found…difficult."

"You've always done what you believed to be right."

"I was not right to betray you," Uther admitted. "I'm sorry. You will, of course, be reinstated as Court Physician. From now on, I will remember that, in the fight against magic, you are the one person I can trust."

Gaius smiled tightly, knowing that he did not deserve his king's trust in this matter.

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door to Arthur's chambers. Arthur's voice bid him enter, and he did so. Carefully, he closed the door behind him, then took a deep breath. "So…you were right about Edwin."

Arthur sighed. "I didn't _want_ to be right."

Merlin looked troubled. "That still makes me the only good sorcerer we know of."

Arthur walked over and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin, I'm sure you're not alone. No doubt there are other sorcerers who use their powers for good but do so in hiding."

"So…when you're king…what _will_ you do about the ban on magic?" Merlin asked tentatively.

"I'll lift it," Arthur promised. "You and all your people will be free, and you'll never have to be alone again."


	7. The Gates of Avalon

_Arthur was lying underwater, his eyes closed. He drifted listlessly down into the depths. A brown-haired woman stood over him, a hand outstretched. She smiled as the prince sank further and further away from the surface._

Morgana jerked awake, crying out for Arthur. Then she sat up and took several deep breaths. She lit a candle and pulled out her dream journal. She carefully wrote down every detail that she could remember. Unfortunately, she could remember quite a few details. And she had noticed that it was her more vivid dreams that tended to come true.

* * *

Arthur stalked through the woods outside Camelot, holding a crossbow. Soundlessly, he pushed aside a branch for a better look at his quarry. He crouched down and took aim. Then the deer ran away, startled by a voice to Arthur's left.

"Look at this fox I got!" Merlin called, making his way to his brother. Will trailed behind Merlin, carrying the fox. It was admittedly a superb specimen, but Arthur was too annoyed to take note of this.

"Great! Look at this deer that I _didn't_ get! Merlin, do you even understand the concept of being _quiet_?" Arthur ranted.

Merlin shrugged. "You've got two rabbits, you'll live."

"A deer would have fed considerably more people, Merlin!" Arthur pointed out. He would have said more, but he heard a woman scream somewhere in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Merlin asked, turning serious.

"Quiet!" Arthur hissed. The screaming continued. Both Arthur and Merlin grabbed their swords from their servants and ran toward the sound.

They found four thugs surrounding a well-dressed man and woman. The man had graying hair and a mustache; the girl looked to be about Arthur and Merlin's age and had brown hair. Both of them carried intricately carved wooden staves, each topped with a large blue jewel. The man was doing his best to shield the woman while the thugs demanded money.

Arthur pulled out his crossbow again and fired an arrow straight into a thug's heart. The remaining men looked around for their comrade's attacker and spotted Arthur. One thug raced at Arthur, drawing his sword. Arthur dropped the crossbow, drew his own sword and met the blow. Merlin also drew his sword and charged the other two thugs.

Unfortunately, Merlin was not as skilled with a sword as Arthur, and he barely managed to fend off the thugs' attacks. Spotting a tree branch above him, Merlin whispered a spell. The branch fell with a loud crack and knocked out one of the thugs. Merlin turned his full attention to his other attacker, finally gaining the offensive.

Meanwhile, Arthur succeeded in stabbing his opponent. He joined Merlin in attacking the remaining bandit. Outmatched and outnumbered, the bandit turned tail and ran.

The battle over, Arthur raised an eyebrow at the fallen branch. "Stroke of luck," Merlin said innocently.

The thugs' would-be victims were clinging to each other. The princes lowered their swords and cautiously approached them. "Are you all right?" Arthur asked. "They didn't hurt you?"

The woman turned to Arthur and lowered the hood of her cloak. "No. Thanks to you. I'm Sophia, and this is my father."

"Arthur Pendragon, at your service." Arthur kissed Sophia's hand.

Merlin suppressed a snort of amusement. "Merlin Pendragon, also at your service." He bowed.

* * *

Once they returned to Camelot, the princes brought the two travelers before the court. The man bowed to Uther before speaking. "My name is Aulfric, heir of Tír-Mòr. This is my daughter, Sophia." Aulfric gestured to his daughter, who curtsied.

"You're a long way from home," Uther commented. "What brings you to Camelot?"

"Our home was sacked by raiders," Aulfric replied. "We barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry."

"These are dangerous times," Uther observed. "What will you do?"

"We travel west to Caerleon where we have family, and—I hope—a new life."

"You must stay here a while, break your journey," Uther offered. "A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot." Again, Aulfric bowed and Sophia curtsied. A steward stepped forward to show the visitors around the castle. Arthur and Sophia smiled at each other as she exited.

* * *

"Make sure you put her in a decent room," Arthur ordered as he walked into his chambers. He tossed his sword and gloves onto his bed.

"Uh…I'm not Morris," Merlin said as he followed Arthur in. "I believe the room next door is empty, shall I have Will put her in there?"

"The one next door's fine," Arthur agreed, taking off his jacket. "Excellent, in fact." He looked over at his brother and saw Merlin smirking at him. "Shut up, Merlin."

"I didn't say anything!" Merlin protested.

"You didn't have to," Arthur retorted. "I'll have you know that my intentions toward Sophia are completely honorable."

"Oh yes, I'm sure I'll be hearing a happy announcement by the end of the week," Merlin teased. "I'll tell Will to make sure that your fair maiden has every luxury Camelot has to offer…in her own _separate_ bedchamber." Merlin walked out of the room before Arthur could formulate a response to that.

* * *

Half an hour later, Morgana was walking through the castle when she spotted the girl from her dream standing outside the normally empty room next to Arthur's. Will was handing her a blanket. "If you need anything, just let me know," he offered.

"Thank you," the girl replied. She smiled at Morgana before entering the chamber and closing the door.

Morgana quickly walked over to Will. "Who is that?" she demanded.

"That's Sophia Tír-Mòr," Will replied. "We rescued her in the woods. Well, Arthur and Merlin rescued her."

"She can't stay here," Morgana said, trying to force down the beginnings of panic.

"The king said that she and her father are welcome in Camelot," Will informed her. Morgana stared worriedly at the spot where Sophia had been standing moments before, and Will frowned in concern. "Is everything okay?"

Morgana finally snapped out of her reverie and looked at Will properly. "Yes. Thank you." She hurried down the hall to Merlin's chambers and knocked on his door.

"Enter," Merlin called.

Morgana closed the door behind her after she walked in. "I had another dream."

"Another nightmare?" Merlin asked worriedly.

Morgana nodded shakily. "I saw Arthur lying underwater, drowning. And there was a woman, standing over him, watching him die. And she's here, in Camelot!"

"Do you know her name?" Merlin prompted.

"Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr," Morgana replied. "I just saw her moving into the room on the other side of Arthur's."

Merlin frowned. "So…I'm guessing you had the dream _before_ she came to Camelot?"

"Yes," Morgana confirmed tremulously. "It was so real, so vivid. I saw him _die_ , Merlin. She's going to kill him."

Merlin sighed. "Not much chance that it's an ordinary dream, then. And Arthur's already falling head over heels for her."

"We must keep them apart!" Morgana exclaimed fearfully.

"Don't worry, Arthur has to go on patrol in the morning," Merlin soothed. "He won't have time to spend with Sophia."

Morgana shook her head. "My dream is going to come true, you _know_ it will!"

"You once dreamed that _I_ died, and I'm still here," Merlin reminded her. "Maybe what you saw wasn't what it seemed. We'll keep an eye on both Sophia and her father. Don't mourn Arthur while he still breathes."

* * *

The next morning, Morgana burst into Merlin's chambers without knocking. "I had the same dream, again!" she revealed. "We've _got_ to do something!"

Before Merlin could answer, Arthur also walked in. "I'm taking Sophia for a ride today," he announced.

Morgana turned to him, eyes wide with horror. "You can't!"

"You've got the patrol, remember?" Merlin added.

"I know," Arthur said casually. "Which is why I need you to cover for me."

Merlin held up a finger. "No, Arthur. You're almost of age, you should know better than to abandon your duties just to spend time with a pretty girl!"

Arthur looked between Merlin and Morgana. "So, what exactly are _you_ doing right now?"

"I am comforting my foster sister after she had a bad dream, and then I'm going to go through the grain reports! We do have a kingdom to run, you know!"

"Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out, and if I don't turn up it'll blow my chances," Arthur wheedled.

"Good," Morgana snapped. "You can do better than her anyway."

"And here I thought family supported each other," Arthur grumbled. He turned and left.

Morgana glanced at Merlin. "Do you think he's joining the patrol?"

Merlin sighed. "Who knows. At least we tried."

* * *

Arthur and Sophia dismounted when they reached a clearing and then tied their horses to a pair of trees. Arthur led the way past a fallen log and through the woods. "The river's not far," he promised. "It's just down here."

"Arthur!" Sophia called, putting down her staff and leaning it against the log. "Wait."

Arthur turned back to her. "What is it?"

Sophia took Arthur's hands in hers. She was standing very close to him, and her face completely filled his vision. Arthur was so entranced by her beauty that he didn't even register her next words. Suddenly, Sophia pulled away with a gasp.

"You there!" a voice called through the trees. "Halt!"

Arthur sluggishly pulled his mind back to his surroundings just in time to hear the snap of a bowstring. He dived at Sophia and pushed her to the ground. A crossbow bolt lodged itself in a tree behind them, missing Sophia by an inch.

Arthur pulled himself back to his feet. Several patrolling soldiers stood at the top of a nearby ridge, all holding crossbows. "Sorry," one of the soldiers called.

"Sorry?" Arthur repeated angrily. "You nearly shot a crossbow in my face, what do you mean you're _sorry_?!"

"Apologies, Sire, we were looking for the men that attacked you yesterday," the soldier replied.

"Well look before you shoot next time!" Arthur retorted. He hurried back to Sophia. "Are you okay?"

Sophia smiled. "Yes, thanks to you."

"They were searching for those bandits," Arthur explained. He picked up Sophia's staff to hand it to her. She quickly snatched it out of his grasp.

"Don't touch that!" Sophia snapped.

"I'm sorry." Arthur looked around. "We should go back."

The anger vanished from Sophia's expression, replaced with coy flirtatiousness. "I'm sorry, I was upset. We were having such a nice day together, don't let this spoil it."

Arthur shook his head. "I'm taking you back to Camelot. Your father would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you."

* * *

Uther came bursting into Merlin's chambers. "Have you seen Arthur?" he demanded without preamble.

Merlin hesitated for a moment, not wanting to tattle on his brother but also concerned about Morgana's dream. Concern won out. "He went for a ride with Sophia."

"He was supposed to be on patrol this morning!" Uther stated angrily.

"Maybe he forgot," Merlin suggested generously. "I only know because I saw them from my window."

"Well, when he returns, tell him to report to me at once," Uther commanded. He glanced at the paperwork which covered Merlin's desk. "At least _one_ of you understands the responsibilities of being a prince. Arthur will have to shape up if he's to be king."

"I'm sure he will," Merlin said placatingly. "You plan to be around for a while yet, don't you?"

Uther calmed slightly at that. "I do. Just don't forget, when you see him." With that, Uther swept back out of the room.

* * *

Morgana paced in her chambers. She knew that Merlin believed in her dreams, but he didn't seem to be treating the situation with as much urgency as she would like. She couldn't just sit here, knowing that Arthur was alone with Sophia.

Gwen opened the door and paused at the sight of her obviously agitated mistress. "Is everything all right, my lady?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Morgana replied distractedly.

Gwen raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Well, let me know if you need anything."

Morgana nodded, still pacing. She needed some clue as to who Sophia was and what she was doing in Camelot. Perhaps…perhaps there was a clue in Sophia's chambers! Morgana hurried out of her room, watched curiously by Gwen.

* * *

Morgana looked around carefully before pushing open the door and cautiously entering. She walked around the room, hoping to find something suspicious. Eventually, she spotted one of the staves against the far wall. She went to take a closer look and saw a strange script carved into the staff.

"Can I help?" Morgana whirled around to see Aulfric standing right behind her, looking highly displeased. In her worried daze, Morgana had entered the wrong guest room.

"Forgive me," Morgana said quickly. "The door was open, I thought perhaps someone had broken in."

"Looks like they have," Aulfric said angrily. Briefly, his eyes turned red.

Morgana curtsied, hiding her surprise. "I apologize for my trespass. It won't happen again." She rapidly walked to the door.

"Make sure it doesn't," Aulfric called threateningly.

Morgana hurried back toward her own chambers and nearly ran into Sophia at the top of a staircase. "Sorry," Sophia said politely. "Lady Morgana, isn't it? I'm Sophia." She held out a hand.

Morgana did not take it. "What are you doing here?"

"My father and I are guests of the king," Sophia replied, apparently unfazed by Morgana's frostiness.

Morgana shook her head. "You're lying. I know what you're going to do to him, and I won't let it happen."

"Does Arthur know you feel this way about him?" Sophia frowned in mock sympathy, not waiting for a response. "Of course he does. I suspect he's already turned you down."

"Don't think you can make a fool out of me," Morgana warned.

"I don't have to," Sophia smirked. "You're managing to do that well enough already."

"Stay away from him."

"Or what?" Sophia retorted, not intimidated. "Jealousy's such an unattractive trait in a woman."

"If anything happens to Arthur, I'll find you," Morgana threatened. "However long it takes." She brushed past Sophia and down the stairs.

* * *

Uther found Arthur before Merlin got the chance, and gave Arthur a lengthy lecture on responsibility. However, both Merlin and Morgana were worried that this would not deter Arthur from spending time with his new crush, and they went to speak with him.

When they entered Arthur's chambers, Arthur scowled at Merlin. "You told Father."

"For good reason," Morgana defended. "Sophia isn't what she seems. He's just trying to protect you. We both are."

"Really?" Arthur asked skeptically. "What makes you say that?"

Morgana hesitated. She didn't like talking about her dreams with anyone but Merlin, who understood what it was like to have a fatal secret, but Arthur _needed_ to know. "I had a nightmare about her."

Arthur burst into unnaturally high pitched laughter. "You really are very sweet, Morgana."

Morgana stared at him in disbelief. " _Why_ are you _laughing_?"

"You! Your dreams…you don't have to make this stuff up. You can tell me the truth. It's obvious you like me."

"Less and less by the second," Morgana growled. "This isn't a joke, Arthur. I…I'm a Seer. My dreams tell the future. And it's not just that! I saw Aulfric's eyes turn red earlier today!"

"Sure. Whatever you say."

Merlin spoke up. "This is serious, Arthur. It wouldn't be the first time that one of her dreams came true. She dreamed that Sophia _killed_ you! And she had this dream before Sophia even arrived in Camelot! Doesn't that tell you something?"

Arthur scowled again. "And I suppose _you_ just want Sophia for yourself. Well sorry to break it to you, but she only wants to spend time with _me_."

Merlin and Morgana shared an incredulous look. Merlin turned back to his brother. "Think what you like. I just hope for your sake that this is all one enormous coincidence."

* * *

The next morning, both princes were due to attend a knighting ceremony. However, only Merlin showed up. Uther walked over to him. "Is Arthur with that girl again?"

"I haven't seen him," Merlin replied with a sigh. "But I wouldn't put it past him." Once the ceremony was over, he and Morgana were going to have to do a little more digging into Sophia and Aulfric's true natures.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur and Sophia were running through the woods, laughing gaily. "Wait!" Arthur called. "Careful."

"Don't worry!" Sophia laughed. "I will be." She stopped and faced Arthur, once again standing very close. "Túce hwón frec'úre, artur."

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, surprised and slightly suspicious.

Sophia grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. "Þec nom feoh gyse. Cume morðor rice ær. Túce hwón frec úre, Arthur." Her eyes glowed red, and Arthur's did the same.

* * *

Morgana and Merlin walked into the physician's chambers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Morgana called.

"Nonsense," Gaius told her. He took a flask off the flame and set it down on the work bench. "My two favorite patients are always welcome."

"Uh, Gaius…" Merlin said worriedly, looking over Gaius's shoulder. Morgana's eyes widened as she saw what Merlin was looking at.

"I'm sorry about the mess," Gaius continued. "Most of it's Will's. If I'd known you were coming, I'd have tidied up a bit."

Morgana shook her head. "It's not that, it's just…your bench is on fire."

Gaius smiled indulgently. "My bench is on fire? What are you…" Smelling smoke, he trailed off and turned around. His flask had caught fire, and the flames were spreading to the work bench. "My bench is on fire!" He grabbed a pair of tongs and quickly picked up the burning flask. Merlin grabbed a bucket of water and held it out to Gaius. Gaius dropped the flask into the bucket. "You're always getting me into trouble," he muttered without heat.

"We think…no, we _know_ that something's off about Sophia and Aulfric," Merlin stated. He glanced at Morgana, who nodded. "What do you know about Seers?"

"Well, they see the future. It is said to be an innate ability…" Gaius trailed off as the truth dawned on him. He turned to Morgana. "You know, then?"

"Wait, you _knew_ I'm a Seer?" Morgana demanded.

"I've watched you since you were a child, Morgana. I noticed that some of the things you said you dreamt came to pass."

Merlin and Morgana both gaped. "Why did you never say anything?" Morgana asked.

"The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic," Gaius explained. "I feared the consequences should Uther discover your abilities."

"But you told _me_ about my magic!" Merlin pointed out.

"When your powers emerged, you were certain to notice them," Gaius defended. "You needed to know that your magic was not to be feared when the time came. I had hoped that Morgana would never suspect that her nightmares were more than ordinary dreams."

Morgana continued to stare for a few moments longer before shaking her head. "That doesn't matter now. I dreamed that Arthur was drowning, and Sophia was watching him die. And I went into Aulfric's room. He had a staff carved in a strange script; it wasn't what I've seen in Merlin's spellbook. And…when he found me in there, his eyes changed color." Gaius's eyes slowly widened throughout Morgana's story.

"We were hoping you could help us figure out who they are," Merlin explained.

"And what they want with Arthur," Gaius added worriedly. He went to a bookshelf, pulled out a large tome, and handed it to Morgana. "Here. Perhaps you can find the script in there."

Morgana nodded nervously. "Thank you."

* * *

That night, Merlin paced in Morgana's chambers while she skimmed the book. Eventually, she looked up. "Merlin, there's not much you can do in here. Maybe you should go and look for Arthur."

"Right. Sure," Merlin muttered distractedly.

Merlin headed toward Arthur's chambers, but paused when he heard Sophia's voice coming from around the corner. "He's ready. Tomorrow, he'll do what we need him to."

"Good, you have done well," Aulfric praised. "I must go to the elders." Aulfric set off down the hallway, and Merlin followed at a distance.

* * *

Aulfric headed out of the castle, out of Camelot and into the woods. Merlin carefully tailed him all the way to a lake. He hid behind a tree as Aulfric called out from the lake shore. "I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders! Do tiag-sa ar idbairt do denam!"

A strong wind swept through the surrounding trees. A faintly glowing mist formed over the lake. Several small bright lights emerged from it and began whizzing around at high speeds. Merlin tried to make out what they were, but they sped up and multiplied.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and time slowed down. The trees grew still. The waves grew sluggish. The lights slowed enough for Merlin to recognize that they were blue-skinned fairies with fangs.

Aulfric called out again. "I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon, and a life of immortality!" He looked around. For a few moments, there was no response to his plea, but then a fairy flew right up to his face and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life," the fairy announced. "You will _never_ be able to return to Avalon!"

"The crime was mine, not my daughter's," Aulfric begged.

"The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter," the fairy stated, "unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them."

"Thank you!" Aulfric replied. "An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire, so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all—Arthur Pendragon!"

The fairy hissed, then flew away. The other fairies joined him, and they all flew back into the mist. The mist dissipated and the lake once again appeared ordinary. Aulfric cackled madly. Then he turned around. Merlin quickly pulled his head back behind the tree.

* * *

"Avalon?" Gaius repeated, amazed. "What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon, it must be!"

"What's…?" Merlin began.

"The land of eternal youth!" Gaius exclaimed. "Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death!"

"Well, I've seen it, and I'm still here," Merlin pointed out.

"Extraordinary! What did it look like?" Gaius demanded.

"Does it matter?" Morgana cut in. She had brought the tome back to Gaius's chambers scarcely a minute before Merlin walked in. "They're going to sacrifice Arthur and we don't even know who they are yet!"

"Well, we do now," Gaius replied, returning to the book. "As I was saying, Morgana, the script you found was an ogham script. 'To hold life and death in your hands.' From the writing on Aulfric's staff and what Merlin saw at the lake, I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing with the Sidhe."

"That does not sound like a good thing," Merlin worried.

Gaius nodded grimly. "They're masters of enchantment."

"Do you think Arthur's been enchanted?" Morgana suggested.

Gaius nodded. "Almost certainly. I'm afraid your dream is coming true."

* * *

The next day, Arthur requested an audience with the king. Merlin and Morgana sat on either side of Uther. Arthur stood with Sophia and Aulfric.

"I requested this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance," Arthur announced. Uther looked up from the sheaf of reports that he had been perusing. "It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr have grown very close."

"Rather too close, it would seem," Uther commented disapprovingly. He glanced at Merlin, who was making no effort to conceal his displeasure at this.

"We're in love," Arthur stated. "Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry."

For a few moments, there was total silence. Then Uther burst out laughing. "I assume you're joking."

Arthur looked bewildered by this response. "No. I'm going to marry her."

"But you only met two days ago," Uther pointed out.

"We're in love," Arthur insisted.

"In love," Uther repeated. "We had no idea you were such a romantic, had we, Morgana?"

"No," Morgana said flatly. "It's like he's fallen under her spell."

"I'm going to marry her," Arthur declared. "I don't care what any of you think about it."

"I thought you'd come to ask my permission."

"Out of courtesy, nothing more." Arthur turned away and offered his hand to Sophia. They made to exit the council chambers.

"Guards, door," Uther called. The guards crossed their pikes and barred the doorway. Arthur and Sophia stopped in their tracks, and Uther rose to his feet. "Have you forgotten whose court you're standing in?"

"You won't stop me," Arthur warned. "If I want to marry her, I will."

Uther shot Arthur a look of exasperation before addressing the guards. "Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tír-Mòr." The guards moved to obey.

Arthur took a step back toward his father. "What are you doing?"

"And inform the executioner that his services will be required tomorrow morning!" Uther added.

"You can't do this," Arthur pleaded.

"Yes, I can, and unless you show me some respect, I _will_." Arthur glared at his father for a few moments before hanging his head. Uther nodded in approval. "Release them." He gave his son a very stern look. "You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can." Arthur bowed before exiting the council chambers.

* * *

Morgana pursued her guardian as he walked down a hallway. Uther glanced back at his ward. "You're not planning on springing any surprises on me, are you?"

Morgana ignored him. "Don't you think you should be taking this a bit more seriously?"

"He's young, foolish, and in love," Uther replied, sounding more exasperated than concerned. "Give it a week and he'll be chasing after the next girl that catches his eye."

"Sophia will never let that happen," Morgana muttered.

Uther looked up from the papers he'd been skimming. "Have you got a grudge against our guest?"

"There's something about her I don't trust," Morgana stated. "You've seen the way Arthur changed since she arrived."

"He's a fool, in love," Uther declared dismissively.

"She's dangerous!" Morgana insisted.

"Dangerous?" Uther repeated skeptically. "To who?"

"To Arthur."

Uther sighed, obviously not believing her. "Why do you say that?"

Morgana hesitated. "I just have a sense, a feeling."

"And what has she done to make you have this feeling?"

Morgana grimaced. "Nothing yet. It's what she's going to do."

She hesitated again, wondering if she dared mention her dream. After all, it wasn't quite the same as actively practicing magic. And it wasn't as though she could help it. But then again, she had seen children executed. Surely they ought not to be held accountable for their actions either.

Morgana swallowed back her confession. "I've seen girls like this before. They string men along and then drop them. I don't want to see him get hurt."

Uther stopped walking and turned to face her, an indulgent smile on his face. He gently put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you want to protect him, but some lessons we have to learn for ourselves. He'll hurt for a week and then Sophia will be forgotten."

"I hope so," Morgana said worriedly.

* * *

Merlin walked into his brother's chambers and found Arthur packing. Arthur looked up at his brother, scowling when he saw his visitor's identity. "Get out."

Merlin ignored him. "I know Father was a bit harsh, but he had a point."

"I said get out," Arthur hissed.

"I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love with Sophia…"

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?" Arthur yelled angrily.

"I'm your brother," Merlin said softly.

"You lost the right to call yourself that when you _betrayed_ me," Arthur said cruelly.

Merlin swallowed painfully, reminding himself that Arthur was not in control of his actions right now. "You don't know what you're doing. She's cast a spell on you, you're enchanted."

Sophia's voice sounded from the doorway. "I told you people would try to keep us apart." She and Aulfric entered.

Arthur looked up at Sophia. "I know. I won't let that happen."

"Don't listen to her! She's controlling you!" Merlin pleaded.

"We can elope together! Get away from this place, these people!" Sophia urged.

Merlin pointed at Aulfric. "I saw you." He looked back at Arthur. "I followed him. They're planning to sacrifice you."

Aulfric laughed. "Do you think to split them apart so that you can take my daughter's hand for yourself?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't marry your daughter if she was the last woman on earth. Not that she _is_ a woman—they're Sidhe, Arthur! I followed him to the lake and I heard everything! You have to believe me!"

Arthur dazedly shook his head. Merlin's words were registering, but the enchantment was strong.

"Don't listen to him, Arthur," Sophia urged. "Let's go. Let's leave tonight."

"She's going to kill you," Merlin argued. "Sophia plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality! If you go with her, you'll die!"

Arthur continued shaking his head, looking at the wall. "It doesn't make sense. We're-we're in love…"

"They're magical beings! Look at the writing on his staff." Merlin made a grab for Aulfric's staff, but Aulfric snatched it away and his eyes turned red. Merlin backed away. "Look at his eyes. Look at him. Do you believe me now? Arthur, do you see?"

Arthur whirled to face Merlin. His eyes were as red as Aulfric's. "I see everything."

Horrified, Merlin looked between his possessed brother and the Sidhe. He tried to make a run for the door, but Aulfric pointed his staff at Merlin. Aulfric chanted a spell, and a bolt of blue light shot out of the staff and hit Merlin in the chest. Merlin was thrown backwards. His head cracked against the wall, and the world went black.

* * *

Morgana was unable to sleep that night. Just before dawn, she finally gave up and got out of bed. She looked out the window and saw Arthur walking out through the courtyard with the Sidhe. "Oh no you don't," she muttered. She put on a blouse and trousers and hurried out of her chambers.

Morgana knocked frantically on the door of Merlin's room, but there was no response. Carefully, she cracked the door and looked in. The room was empty, and the bed clearly had not been slept in. Her worries increasing, Morgana decided to check Arthur's chambers. She gasped when she saw an unconscious Merlin slumped against the wall. She rushed forward and knelt at her foster brother's side. "Merlin! What happened to you?"

Merlin groaned, stirring. "Aulfric's staff," he mumbled. "Where's Arthur? And what's that buzzing noise?"

Morgana helped Merlin to his feet. "They took him. They're probably on their way to that lake!"

"I'd better go," Merlin muttered, staggering away from Morgana.

"You're not going alone, not in this state," Morgana stated. "You can barely stand!"

"And you don't have magic, what are you going to do against the Sidhe?" Merlin retorted.

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Has that buzzing stopped?"

"Yeah," Merlin replied, still obviously off-kilter.

"Liar."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Merlin insisted, walking toward the window.

"Merlin…the door's that way," Morgana said, pointing. "I'm coming with you because you're never going to _find_ the Sidhe if I don't."

"I was just testing," Merlin defended feebly. Morgana took him by the arm and steered him to the door.

* * *

Morgana and Merlin ran through the woods, heading toward the lake. Fortunately, Merlin seemed to have regained his sense of direction, although Morgana still had to stop him from tripping over several tree roots. Eventually, they reached the lake, where Aulfric was loudly chanting a spell. Sophia stood in the lake, her hand outstretched. There was no sign of Arthur; he must be under the water.

"That bitch," Morgana muttered. She frantically looked around and spotted Sophia's staff lying at Aulfric's feet. She turned to Merlin. "You said Aulfric attacked you with his staff, do you think you can use Sophia's?"

"Let's find out." Merlin incanted a spell, causing the staff to fly through the air and land in his hand. He pointed it at Aulfric and chanted the same spell that Aulfric had used to attack him. A bolt of blue light shot out of the staff. It hit Aulfric right in the heart. He yelled and exploded, dissolving into smoke.

Sophia turned at the sound. She screamed when she saw what had happened. "Father! No! _No!_ " She began wading back to shore as fast as she could. Merlin quickly repeated the spell, and she exploded just like her father.

Merlin immediately dropped the staff and shed his jacket. Both he and Morgana raced to the lake, calling Arthur's name. They charged into the water, casting around for the drowning prince. When they did not find him in the shallows, they moved deeper into the lake and plunged their heads underwater. Finally, Merlin brushed against chain mail.

With difficulty, he heaved his brother to the surface. "Morgana!" he called. Morgana also surfaced and swam over to join Merlin. Together, they managed to get Arthur back to shore. Merlin laid him out on the pebbles and carefully bent down to check on Arthur. "He's not breathing!"

"Move," Morgana growled, shoving Merlin out of the way. She began pumping Arthur's chest. After a few moments, she bent down to breathe into Arthur's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, bewildered.

Morgana sat up and began pumping Arthur's chest again. "It's what I saw Sir Ector do when we were children, that time you fell in the river and nearly drowned." She bent down to breathe into Arthur's mouth again. She repeated this once more, and Arthur coughed. Merlin quickly helped Morgana to turn Arthur onto his side, and Arthur spat up several mouthfuls of water.

"Were you just kissing me?" Arthur mumbled.

Morgana would have slapped him if she weren't so relieved. "No, you intolerable _idiot_. I was saving your life!"

Arthur tried to sit up, but quickly collapsed back against the pebbles. "Ow…my head. What happened?"

Merlin retrieved his jacket and placed it under Arthur's head. "You eloped with a girl you just met and she tried to sacrifice you for a life of immortality. Ringing any bells?"

Arthur's eyes widened. " _What?!_ "

"If it's any consolation, you were under a spell," Morgana added with a teasing smirk. "You were practically putty in her hands."

Arthur tried again to sit up. "No one can know about this, is that understood?"

"Fair enough. We'll make sure to only laugh at you when we're alone," Merlin promised.

* * *

Once again, Merlin and Morgana sat with Uther in the council chambers while Arthur stood before them, all three dressed in dry clothes. Uther stood in front of his throne. "When you failed to show up for patrol this morning, I feared you had eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion."

Arthur glanced at Merlin, wondering if his brother planned to tattle again. Merlin merely raised an eyebrow, feigning curiosity. Arthur looked back at his father. "After Sophia left, I wanted to take my mind off her, so…I went for a hunt."

Morgana raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And…killing things mends a broken heart?"

"No, but it's good fun," Arthur replied cheerfully. He smirked at Merlin. "Merlin was meant to inform you that I wouldn't be back until later today."

Uther turned back to Merlin, who shrugged. "I thought you said _you_ were going to tell him. I'm your brother, not your servant."

Uther sighed and shook his head. "May I at least expect your attendance at the council meeting tomorrow?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course, Father."

* * *

Merlin returned to his chambers and collapsed onto his bed with a moan. "Remind me never to get hit with Sidhe magic again."

"Never get hit with Sidhe magic again," Will deadpanned. Then he held up Sophia's staff, which Merlin had brought back from the lake. "So, care to tell me what this is? And why your laundry is soaking wet?"

"Fairies. Evil. Lake. 'Bout sums it up," Merlin replied. "I figured the staff might come in handy later."

"And where am I supposed to hide it in the meantime?!" Will asked incredulously.

"I dunno. You'll think of something." Merlin rolled over and looked at Will. "Just promise me one thing. If I ever fall under a love spell, do whatever it takes to keep me away from the girl. Knock me out with a lump of wood if you have to."

Will raised an eyebrow, a teasing smile crossing his face. "Permission to knock out my employer? You're going to make me hope you _do_ fall under a spell."


	8. The Beginning of the End

Down in the lower town, a man and his son approached a vendor. The man looked around furtively before speaking. "Do you have my supplies ready? We must leave the city without delay."

The vendor pulled out a small black bag and handed it to the man. "Everything you asked for, it's all here. I'm sorry."

His customers looked up in surprise and saw guards approaching. The customers ducked under the vendor's stall, then broke into a run. The man shoved another vendor's wares into the guards' path, hoping to slow them down.

Soon, the fugitives reached a gate that led outside the city, but four guards blocked it. The man and child turned and ran back into the city. A guard leaped down from the nearby wall, sword raised, and landed a blow on the boy's arm.

Inside the castle, Merlin stopped short as he heard the sound of a child's scream.

Out by the drawbridge, the man cast a spell that sent the guard flying into a nearby wall, then he ran onto the drawbridge. Looking back, he saw more guards approaching. The man cast another spell, causing the doors to the drawbridge to begin to close. He knelt and turned to his son. "Run! _Run!_ "

The boy obeyed, looking back as the doors closed and separated him from his father forever.

* * *

Merlin was still looking for the source of the scream when he heard the child's voice again.

 _Help. Help me. Please._

Merlin followed the voice to the courtyard, which was packed with people. Looking around, he spotted a boy in a green cloak hiding in the shadow of a cart. The boy was staring straight at Merlin. His lips did not move.

 _Please, you have to help me. Help me._

Guards entered the courtyard, and Merlin heard them ask something about a boy. Merlin looked back at the cloaked child, who wore an expression of pure terror.

 _They're searching for me._

 _Why are they after you?_ Merlin asked, also speaking telepathically.

 _They're going to kill me!_

Merlin looked between the guards and the boy, then ran to a small door that led back into the castle. He waited a few moments longer for the guards to turn their backs, then called out to the boy. _This way. Run. Run!_

The boy obeyed, clutching his injured arm. The guards spotted him and quickly gave chase. Once the boy reached the doorway, Merlin grabbed his hand and led him into the castle. They hurried up the stairs. Merlin headed down a hallway, but stopped short as guards approached from the other direction. He turned around and headed up another staircase. He dashed into Morgana's room and closed the door behind him.

"Have you forgotten how to knock, Merlin?" Morgana exclaimed.

"The guards are after him, I couldn't make it to my own chambers!" Merlin explained hurriedly.

The guards pounded on the door. "My lady!"

Morgana stared at the boy for a few moments, then pointed to a far corner of her room. "In there." Merlin quickly led the boy to the corner and moved a curtain to hide them. Morgana checked to be sure that they were hidden, then opened the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, my lady. We're searching for a young druid boy, we believe he came this way."

"I haven't seen anyone," Morgana said innocently. She nodded at Gwen. "It's just me and my maid."

"Best keep the door locked until we find him," the guard suggested.

"Of course," Morgana agreed. "Thank you." She locked the door and then hurried to the hidden corner. The boy was slumped in Merlin's arms, barely conscious. Merlin moved his hand, revealing blood. Morgana pulled out her handkerchief and wrapped it around the wound. "I'll look after him," Morgana promised. "You'd better report to Uther before someone wonders where you are."

* * *

Merlin hurried into the council chambers and found Arthur defending the druid to Uther. "The druid was only in Camelot to collect supplies, he meant no harm. Is it really necessary to execute him?"

"Absolutely necessary, those who use magic cannot be tolerated," Uther replied, not looking up from his paperwork.

Merlin gritted his teeth. "The druids are a peaceful people."

Uther looked up and took a sip from his goblet of wine. "Given the chance, they would return magic to the kingdom. They preach peace, but conspire against me. We cannot appear weak."

"Showing mercy can be a sign of strength," Arthur argued.

"Our enemies will not see it that way," Uther insisted, heading towards the door. "We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom. Executing the druid will send a clear message. Find the boy, search every inch of the city." Uther walked out before his sons could say another word.

Arthur glanced at Merlin. "Well, at least we tried."

Merlin sighed. "I hate these searches. That poor boy."

"Let's hope we don't find him," Arthur agreed, following their father out the door.

* * *

Morgana watched from her window as the druid was led to the chopping block. Uther, Arthur and Merlin walked onto the balcony from which executions were traditionally witnessed. Morgana glanced back at the boy, whose eyes were wide with distress.

"People of Camelot," Uther began. "The man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death. We are still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harboring the boy is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor. Let this serve as a warning to your people."

The druid glanced at Merlin, then looked to the king. "You have let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you."

Unable to watch any longer, Morgana walked away from the window and wrapped the boy in a comforting embrace. They heard the axe fall. _No!_ the boy screamed, causing a nearby mirror to shatter.

Morgana jumped, then hugged the boy tighter. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

* * *

That evening, Merlin returned to Morgana's chambers. "How is he?"

"He's sleeping," Morgana answered, leading Merlin over to the boy's hiding place. "He's very pale, I worry he may have lost a lot of blood." For a quiet moment, the foster siblings regarded the boy. He was sweating heavily.

"Has he said anything at all?" Merlin asked.

Morgana shook her head. "Nothing. He won't even tell me his name."

Merlin briefly lapsed into silence, then spoke again. "I can hear him speak in my mind. It's how I found him."

Morgana looked up. "Do you suppose it's because you have magic?"

"Maybe." Merlin paused pensively. "I know we're taking a huge risk, but…he sounded so _terrified_. What harm has he ever done anyone? He's so _young_ , who's to say he wasn't like me?"

"You mean…you don't think he chose magic?" Morgana suggested. "You think it chose him?"

"Surely I can't be the _only_ person like this?" Merlin said, almost pleadingly. "The druids are a secretive people, we know almost nothing about them. Maybe they're people like me, people who have a gift and choose to use it for good."

"Maybe," Morgana said thoughtfully. "But we have a more pressing problem. We can't look after the boy forever. We must return him to his people."

* * *

The next day, Uther ordered that the entire castle be searched—including all private chambers. Merlin immediately offered to search the noblewomen's section of the castle, which earned him a _very_ odd look from Arthur. Fortunately, Arthur did not press the issue, and Merlin eventually arrived at Morgana's chambers with a group of guards.

Merlin knocked, and Morgana opened the door. She eyed the guards standing behind her foster brother before answering. "Merlin! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'd hardly call it a pleasure, I'm looking for the druid boy," Merlin announced. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your chambers."

Merlin immediately heard the boy's panicked voice in his head. _No! Please! What are you doing?_

 _Don't worry. I'm not going to reveal you. Just keep quiet._ Merlin directed the guards to various parts of the room, then headed toward the corner where he knew the boy was hidden. He poked his head through the curtain, gave the boy a reassuring look, and closed the curtain again. He stopped short when he saw the boy's boots in plain view. Looking around to be sure that all the guards' backs were turned, he whispered a spell and made the boots walk behind the curtain to join their owner.

Morgana stood in the center of her room, looking extremely miffed. "Is it really necessary to mess up all my things?" she asked the guards. "I am the king's ward, surely you can't expect me to hide a druid in my own chambers!"

"She's right," Merlin called. "There's nothing here. Let's go." The guards bowed and headed out the door. Merlin made to follow them, but Morgana grabbed his arm.

"He has a fever, I think his wound may be infected," she whispered. "He needs treatment."

"I'll come back with my spellbook when I have the chance," Merlin whispered back. He left to continue the search.

* * *

In the evening, Merlin finally returned to his chambers. Will was inside, polishing boots. He looked up at Merlin's entrance. "So, a druid boy vanishes from under the noses of Camelot's finest. I'm rather surprised I haven't found him in here."

Merlin shrugged. The less people who knew about this, the better. "I'd have to find him in order to harbor him, now wouldn't I?"

"And if you _do_ find him?" Will prompted. "I can't believe you'd let an innocent child be executed."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Will," Merlin said drily. "If I find the druid boy, no one will know about it." He pulled out his spellbook and wrapped it up.

"Where are you taking that?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Morgana. She's curious about magic." With that, Merlin walked back out of his chambers.

Will watched him go, frowning. He'd known Merlin long enough to recognize when his friend was lying. "I'm glad _you_ have so much faith in _me_ , Merlin," Will said sadly.

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door of Morgana's chambers. "It's Merlin," he called. "I'm alone."

Morgana opened the door and quickly closed it behind him. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," Merlin apologized. "Couldn't call it a day too soon without looking suspicious." He unwrapped the book and sat at the boy's side. He began flipping through it while Morgana watched over his shoulder. "Bites, bruises, burns, wounds…infections…" He looked up and muttered a spell.

The boy shifted, some color returning to his face. He opened his eyes and looked at Merlin. _Thank you, Emrys._

Merlin started. _Emrys? Why do you call me that?_

 _Among my people, that is your name._

Merlin frowned. _You know who I am? How?_ The boy's eyes rolled up into his head, and he passed out again. "Speak to me!" Merlin pleaded.

"I don't know if he _can't_ speak, or if he's just too scared to," Morgana commented.

"No, he was talking in my mind again," Merlin explained. "He called me 'Emrys'. Apparently that's what all the druids call me. But I don't understand how he—or any druids—would know who I am…"

Morgana shook her head in amazement. "Merlin, you're a riddle wrapped up in a mystery that even you don't hold all the answers to. I wonder if anyone does."

Merlin's eyes widened. "I have to go. Let me know if there's any change."

* * *

Merlin hurried to the dragon's cave. "Hello?" he called, looking around. The dragon snarled and emerged from behind a rock. Merlin jumped. "Do you have to do that? You scared the life out of me!"

The dragon ignored Merlin's complaint and flew to his usual outcropping. "The young warlock. No doubt you're here about the druid boy."

"How did you know?" Merlin asked, bewildered.

"Like you, I hear him speak."

"Why does he call me 'Emrys'?"

"Because that is your name."

Merlin shot the dragon an incredulous look. "I'm pretty sure my name's Merlin, always has been."

"You have many names," the dragon disagreed.

"Do I?" When the dragon did not respond, Merlin plowed on. "How does the boy know who I am? I've never even met any druids." Merlin paused and scowled. "At least, none that lived to tell the tale."

"There is much written about you that you have yet to read. You should not protect this boy."

"Why?" Merlin protested. "He has magic, he's just like me!"

"You and the boy are as different as day and night!" the dragon insisted.

"What do you mean?"

The dragon spread his wings. "Heed my words, Merlin."

"Why should I not protect him?" Merlin demanded. The dragon flew away.

* * *

The next morning, Morgana worriedly changed the wet cloth on the boy's forehead. Whatever Merlin had done last night, it had only bought the boy a small reprieve.

Gwen leaned over Morgana's shoulder. "Let me care for him a while," she suggested. "You need to sleep. You'll make yourself sick if you go on like this."

"His fever's getting worse," Morgana protested. Then she snapped her head back to the boy.

 _Morgana…_ the boy murmured.

"Did you hear that?" Morgana asked, startled.

"What?" Gwen replied.

"He said my name…" Morgana trailed off. If Gwen couldn't hear the boy, that suggested that he was speaking into Morgana's mind…which in turn suggested that Morgana had magic.

"Did he?" Gwen said, oblivious to her mistress's turmoil. "I didn't hear anything."

A knock on the door distracted Morgana from her worries. "It's Merlin." Gwen went to let him in. A few moments later, Merlin and Gwen rejoined Morgana at the boy's bedside. "How is he?" Merlin asked.

"He's getting weaker," Morgana fretted. "Whatever you did yesterday, it hasn't worked. We have to ask Gaius for his help."

Merlin snorted bitterly. "After the way he 'treated' your nightmares? I'd say we're better off asking Will. He's been Gaius's ward for over six years, he's bound to have picked up _something_."

Gwen curiously looked between the royals. "What do you mean, the way he 'treated' your nightmares?"

"It doesn't matter," Morgana said hurriedly. "Just find Will, and fast."

* * *

Will and Gaius were unpacking a fresh harvest of herbs when Merlin walked into the physician's chambers. "Will, could I have a word?" Will joined Merlin in the hallway, and Merlin closed the door before continuing. "Do you know how to treat an infected wound?"

"Yeah, why?" Will looked Merlin up and down, checking for signs of injury. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. The druid boy isn't."

"So you _are_ harboring him," Will stated flatly. "And you didn't think you could trust me with that?"

"It wasn't a matter of trust!" Merlin objected. "I trust you absolutely, but Father is determined to kill the boy and anyone who helps him! I didn't want to risk seeing you on the chopping block!"

"Your concern for my well-being is touching, but you do realize that I'm essentially _already_ harboring a sorcerer?" Will complained.

"That's different," Merlin replied. "If _I_ get caught, I just have to say you knew nothing about it. I'm the prince and an adult, people will believe that. They might even believe I spelled you into silence. On the other hand, the druid is a child and he's injured. Father's already certain that he has accomplices. I wouldn't ask for your help if the boy's life didn't depend on it."

Will sighed and nodded. "All right. Where is he?"

"Morgana's chambers. Come as quickly as you can."

* * *

Up in Morgana's chambers, Will carefully pulled back one of the boy's eyelids. Morgana, Merlin and Gwen all watched with concern. Finally, Will looked up. "It's bad, but I can heal him. What will you do once he's recovered?"

"We have to get him back to his people somehow," Morgana answered.

"Father has long suspected that they're hiding in the Forest of Ascetir, that's probably a good place to start," Merlin added.

"How are you going to get him out of the castle?" Will asked, mixing a poultice. "The guards are searching everyone leaving the town. I swear they spent five minutes looking through my sack of herbs this morning. As if I could fit a child in there!"

"There's another way out," Merlin suggested. "There's a secret door in the armory. It leads to the lower town. I'll take the boy out that way."

"No," Morgana objected. "I'll do it."

"But, I…" Merlin trailed off, remembering that Gwen was in the room. He quickly rephrased. "I'm good with secret doors and… _things_."

"If you're caught, how will you explain your actions?" Morgana retorted. "I can just claim that my soft woman's heart couldn't bear to see a child die. Uther will never think that sympathy for magic might have factored into it. Besides, the boy is _my_ responsibility."

Merlin sighed. "Fine. But you'll need a key for the door. I don't have that one."

"Who does?"

"Arthur."

* * *

Merlin joined Arthur for dinner that night, and Will served them. Merlin picked at his food, which Arthur noticed. "Hey, cheer up Merlin. There's still no sign of the boy."

"Yes there is," Merlin confessed. "I just didn't let the guards see."

"Wait…you _found_ him?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"Actually, I rescued him from the guards in the first place. I've known where he is all along."

"You _what_?!" Arthur exclaimed. "Merlin, if someone had seen that…"

"No one saw!" Merlin retorted. "What would you have had me do, hand him over to the guards to be executed? I'd be the world's biggest hypocrite if I did!"

Arthur shook his head. "But harboring him right under the guards' noses…you know, Merlin, for someone with such a big secret you're incredibly reckless!"

"I could hear him in my mind!" Merlin defended. "He was _terrified_! What kind of person would I be if I abandoned a frightened child to his death?"

"You yourself warned me that civil war could break out if you're caught," Arthur reminded him. "Is the boy really worth that risk?"

"Are you saying it's wrong to harbor a young magician?" Merlin countered.

After a moment, Arthur sighed. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"I need the key to the secret door in the armory in order to get the boy out of Camelot," Merlin explained.

"Fine," Arthur relented. He handed Merlin the key. "Just be careful."

* * *

Back in her chambers, Morgana donned a cloak. Worriedly, she checked her reflection in the broken mirror. "It'll have to do." She turned to Gwen. "I feel I've put you in danger without ever stopping to ask how you feel about it. I'm sorry."

"I know how it feels to face the threat of execution," Gwen replied. Morgana winced guiltily. "And I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

At that moment, Merlin knocked on the door and Gwen went to answer it. Morgana knelt to talk to the boy. "We're going to get you out of Camelot. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." The boy smiled.

"Are you ready?" Merlin asked, approaching behind her.

Morgana nodded. "Did you get the key?"

"Yeah." Merlin handed it to her. "The door is behind the shield at the far end of the armory."

"I'll pack you some food and water for the journey," Gwen offered. "Be careful."

The boy looked at Merlin. _Good-bye, Emrys._

* * *

Morgana watched from the top of a staircase as a group of guards marched past. Once they were out of sight, she took the boy's hand and led him down the stairs. Footsteps heralded the approach of more guards, and she pulled back to hide in a landing.

At long last, the pair reached the armory. The door creaked as it opened. Morgana cast a quick look around and was relieved to see that the armory was empty. She led the boy to the shield, then removed it to reveal a small door several feet off the ground. She lifted the boy into the secret passage before following him in.

* * *

Arthur heard a knock on his door. "Sire!" a voice called.

Arthur opened the door to reveal a worried-looking guard. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Merlin walking into his chambers and closing the door. Arthur addressed the guard. "What is it?"

"If you could come with me, Sire?" the guard asked. Arthur glanced toward Merlin's room before following. At least if Merlin was here, that meant he wasn't busy smuggling the boy out of Camelot. No doubt this was a false alarm.

Arthur began to have second thoughts about this assessment when the guard led him to the armory. "A servant saw someone entering," the guard explained. "They had a boy with them." Arthur's heart sank, and his fears worsened when he saw that the shield which normally hid the secret door lay propped against the wall.

The guard noticed this as well. "Someone may have gone through there. Do you have the key, Sire?" For appearances' sake, Arthur checked his key ring before shaking his head. The guard looked grim. "I'll sound the warning bell."

* * *

Morgana and the boy heard the warning bell, and hurried into Gwen's house. Gwen immediately held out a cloth-wrapped package. "There's enough food for three days," she said. "Your horse is fed and watered, I'll take you to it."

"No!" Morgana said quickly. "There's no point in both of us risking our lives. I couldn't bear to see you face execution again."

"But what about you?" Gwen protested.

"I'm the king's ward, I'll take my chances. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. We must go."

Morgana took the boy's hand and left the house again. They made their way toward a side gate to the city, but stopped short when they saw Arthur approach with a group of guards. Morgana led the boy into an alley and crouched behind a fur-trader's stall. She moved one of the furs to hide them as best she could. Guards approached their hiding place, and Morgana backed further into the shadows. She clung to the boy, who trembled in fear.

After a few terrifying minutes, the sounds of footsteps receded, and Morgana carefully peeked out from behind the furs. Seeing no one, she stood up and led the boy back out of the alley. Unfortunately, she nearly walked straight into a pair of guards. She stumbled backwards, wrapping her arms protectively around the boy. Then she froze when someone drew a sword and pointed it at her back.

Arthur desperately wished that there were no witnesses so that he could simply release the cloaked figures, but he had no choice. "Halt. Show yourself."

Morgana slowly turned to face her foster brother. "Let him go," she pleaded. "I beg you, he's just a child!"

Arthur regarded them with a pitying expression, hating his helplessness in this situation. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Then he raised his voice. "Restrain them."

* * *

"All this time, you've been hiding the boy in my own palace," Uther stated with barely restrained fury. "How could you betray me like this?"

Arthur and Merlin watched sympathetically as Morgana faced up to her guardian. "I would not see him executed."

"I've treated you like a daughter!" Uther exclaimed. "Is this how you repay me?"

"I did what I thought was right," Morgana replied defiantly.

"You think it's right to conspire with my enemies against me?"

"How can this child be your enemy, he's just a _boy_!"

"He's a druid."

"Is that such a crime?"

"His kind would see me dead and this kingdom returned to anarchy, and _you_ would help them!" Uther hissed.

"Then punish me…but spare the boy," Morgana pleaded. "I beg you."

Uther turned away. "Make arrangements for the boy to be executed tomorrow morning."

Morgana caught her breath. "No! Please! He's done nothing!"

Uther turned back around. "Let this be a lesson to you."

Morgana shook her head. "You don't have to do this," she whispered.

Uther looked over at Arthur and Merlin. "Do you hear me? I want him executed at dawn!"

"Yes, Father," Arthur said reluctantly.

Uther began walking away, and Morgana followed him. "What have these people ever done to you? _Why are you so full of hate?!_ " She grabbed Uther's arm.

He whirled around and grabbed her by the throat. "Enough! I will not hear another word. Do not speak to me until you are ready to apologize for what you've done!" He shoved Morgana into the back of a nearby chair before releasing her and exiting the council chambers, followed by Arthur.

Merlin walked over to Morgana and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Morgana drew a few shaky breaths. "He claims to treat me like a daughter, and yet he would execute an innocent boy to punish me for _daring_ to hold my own opinion. He is no father of mine. He never was, and he never will be."

"He would have executed the boy regardless," Merlin pointed out. "He's not killing the boy solely to teach you a lesson."

Morgana gave him an incredulous look. "How can you defend him? How do you know that boy won't be you one day? Or even me—I heard the boy speak, Merlin. I may very well be more than just a Seer. And Uther has made it quite clear what will happen if he should ever discover that is so. If he insists on treating us like enemies, then enemies we shall be."

"If we treat him as an enemy, he will never realize the truth about magic," Merlin countered.

Morgana glared at him for a few moments, then deflated. She buried her head in Merlin's chest and collapsed into sobs. Merlin rubbed soothing circles on her back. Finally, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I promised him I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him," she sniffled.

"You can't blame yourself, you tried your best," Merlin consoled.

"It's not enough." Morgana straightened. "I will not let him die. Can I count on your help?"

"You can always count on me, Morgana. You know you can."

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur followed his father through the castle. "Perhaps imprisonment is a more suitable punishment for the boy," Arthur suggested. "I mean, he's so _young_."

"You would allow him to grow more powerful, more dangerous until he strikes against us?" Uther retorted.

"We don't know he's going to strike against us, he's yet to do anything!" Arthur argued.

"It is enough that his people conspire to overthrow me!" Uther insisted. "This is harsh, but necessary. I take no pleasure in killing the boy."

"Then spare him for Morgana's sake," Arthur pleaded. "She's clearly grown attached to the boy, and if you execute him I fear she will never forgive you."

Uther stopped and turned to glare at Arthur. "I do not seek _her_ forgiveness! She has betrayed me." He continued walking down the hallway.

Arthur did not follow. "Yet you're sparing her."

"She has the promise I made her father to thank for that. The boy enjoys no such privilege. He _will_ be executed, at dawn. Is that clear?" Uther walked away without waiting for a response.

* * *

Arthur opened the door to his chambers and found both Morgana and Merlin sitting at his table. Arthur sighed and closed his door. "Make yourself at home," he said sarcastically.

"You _can't_ let your father execute the boy," Morgana stated.

"You're lucky he's not executing _you_ ," Arthur replied. He turned to Merlin. "You could have warned me that she was involved as well."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of it," Merlin apologized. "But what does that matter now? Father's wrong to execute the boy and you know it."

"I know," Arthur conceded. "But I tried talking him out of it. It's no use. He's made up his mind."

Morgana stood up. "Then the time for talking is over!"

Arthur did not look at her. "Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to happen."

Merlin also rose to his feet. "We have to get the boy back to his people."

"No!" Arthur insisted. "It's too late. He's been caught. I don't want him to die, but there's nothing more we can do."

Morgana gave him a cool look. "And this is how you will rule when you are king? Sometimes you have to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences."

"You once told me that you would lift the ban on magic," Merlin added. "Do you intend to wait until you wear the crown before you lift a finger to help my people?"

Arthur looked between the two of them, and finally caved. "Very well. But Morgana, you stay out of this. You've already been caught once, and if Father catches you a second time he'll never forgive you. As soon as he finds out the boy has escaped he will suspect you."

"I'm not worried for myself!" Morgana objected.

Arthur shook his head. "I'll break him out of the dungeon and lead him out through the burial vaults. Merlin can meet us at the end of the tunnel to remove the grate. There's no need for you to get involved. Go to our father and apologize; he can't hold you responsible if you're with him when it happens. Are we all agreed?" Merlin and Morgana both nodded, Morgana with some reluctance.

* * *

As soon as Merlin left Arthur's chambers, he heard the dragon calling him. Sighing, he returned to the dragon's cave. The dragon was curled up on the outcropping, looking highly displeased. "You seek my counsel, and yet you choose to ignore it."

"Why would I not protect the boy?" Merlin retorted. "He has done nothing wrong."

"If the boy lives, you cannot fulfill your destiny," the dragon warned.

"What's he got to do with my destiny?" Merlin asked incredulously. "You said it's my destiny to protect Arthur!"

"Then you have the answer you seek," the dragon replied.

For a few moments, there was absolute silence. When Merlin finally spoke, it was in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "You're telling me that little boy is going to kill Arthur?"

If the dragon had eyebrows, he would have raised them. "It seems that is up to you."

Merlin shook his head. "No! You can't know that for certain!"

"You have it in your power to prevent a great evil."

"There must be another way, the future isn't set in stone!"

"You _must_ let the boy die," the dragon repeated.

Merlin stared at him for a few moments longer, then departed the cave. He felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

Once again, Merlin picked at his dinner. Will frowned in concern. "I'm guessing it's the druid boy's fate that stole your appetite?"

Merlin put down his fork with a sigh. "Would you let something terrible happen if it meant you'd stop something even worse happening in the future?"

"Uh…depends what the 'terrible' and 'even worse' things are," Will answered, confused.

"One of them's bad. _Really_ bad." Merlin shook his head. "And the other, it's…unthinkable."

"Sounds like you've already made up your mind," Will commented. "What's this about?"

Merlin picked up his fork again. "It doesn't matter. I'm staying out of it." If it was a choice between a little boy he'd just met or his own brother…there was no choice.

* * *

Gwen finished fastening Morgana's dress, and Morgana turned around. She was surprised to notice that Gwen's brow was furrowed in worry. "What is it?"

"You're risking so much for this boy," Gwen replied. "You don't know anything about him, you don't even know his name."

"There's a bond between us," Morgana stated. She had felt it the moment she laid eyes on the boy.

"Stronger than the bond you have with Uther?" Gwen challenged.

Morgana's face hardened. "I have no bond with Uther. He made it quite clear that his so-called love for me only extends so far as my obedience does. Heaven forbid I should think for myself."

* * *

Five minutes later, Morgana entered the dining room, fake tears on her cheeks. Uther sat alone at the head of the table. He looked up at the entrance of his ward.

"I have come to apologize, my lord," Morgana announced tremulously. "You have been generous, kind and fair, and I owe you everything. I truly don't know what came over me. I acted without thinking of the consequences. My behavior was unforgivable."

"I'm glad you've seen sense," Uther replied, somewhat gruffly. Morgana offered him a small, hesitant—and entirely fake—smile. "Dine with me. Let's put this unfortunate incident behind us." Morgana nodded and sat at the other end of the table.

* * *

Arthur stood at the top of the staircase leading to the dungeons, looking down at the guards. They played a card game on a table, completely oblivious to the prince above them. Arthur covered his mouth and nose and used his other hand to drop a steaming pouch of herbs onto the table. The guards coughed and fell off their stools, unconscious.

Arthur hurried down the stairs and grabbed the keys from the table. He then ventured down the hallway to the cells, finally uncovering his face. When Arthur reached the boy's cell, the boy looked up and pressed himself against the far wall.

Arthur unlocked the door and entered, holding up his hand in a gesture of peace. "Don't be scared. I have sent word to your people, I'm taking you to them. You must come with me."

The boy hesitantly stood up and took Arthur's hand. Together, they ran out of the dungeon. Arthur grabbed a torch and led the boy into the burial vaults, casting worried glances over his shoulder. The drug that he had used on the guards would be wearing off at any moment. If Merlin was not there at the other end of the tunnel, Arthur and the boy were bound to be caught before long.

Merlin wasn't at the other end of the tunnel. Arthur crouched down, gripping the grate. "Merlin," he hissed. "Merlin!" The boy looked at Arthur, nervously biting his lip. "Don't worry, he'll be here," Arthur promised.

The warning bell sounded. Arthur rattled the grate in frustration. "Damn it, Merlin!"

Arthur jumped at the sound of a door opening behind them. Time was running out. He stood up and stamped out his torch.

The boy looked around, not understanding. Why wasn't Emrys here? _Emrys. Emrys! Where are you, Emrys? Emrys, help us. Please. They're coming._ There was no reply, and Arthur drew his sword.

The boy could see shadows moving at the other end of the tunnel, and he trembled in fear. Emrys was supposed to be the druids' savior. He'd been so kind. Why wasn't he helping now? _I'm scared, Emrys. They will kill me._ _Don't do this. Don't ignore me. I know you can hear me._ _I thought you were my friend. We're the same! I don't want to die. Emrys. Emrys! EMRYS!_

Up in his chambers, Merlin could bear the sounds of terrified pleading no longer. He ran out of the castle and made his way to the grate. "Hey."

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Arthur asked angrily.

"I had trouble getting out of the castle," Merlin answered.

The boy narrowed his eyes. Emrys was lying, he could tell.

Arthur looked Merlin up and down, then heaved a sigh of exasperation. "You were supposed to bring a grappling hook and rope! How are we going to get the grate off?"

"How do you think?" Merlin said incredulously. "Tóspringe!" The grate flew off the tunnel.

Arthur and the boy hurried out of the tunnel and made their way to the horse that Arthur had prepared. "If Father asks, tell him I've gone on a hunting trip," Arthur instructed. "You'd better go, before they find you here."

The boy looked back at Merlin. _Good-bye, Emrys. I know that some day, we will meet again._

For a few moments, Merlin watched them ride away, a terrible sense of foreboding in his chest. Then he returned to the castle and met up with the guards.

* * *

Merlin entered the dining room with a pair of soldiers. "Sire, I regret to report that the druid boy has escaped from the dungeons."

Uther rose to his feet. " _What?_ How?"

"He was assisted by some accomplices," Merlin reported. "The guards are searching Camelot as we speak." He locked eyes with Morgana, and nodded ever so slightly to indicate that Arthur and the boy were safely away.

Uther stepped forward. "Find him, and his accomplices. And kill them."

Merlin bowed. "Yes, Father." He nodded at the guards and exited.

Uther approached Morgana and loomed over her. "If I discover that you were somehow involved in freeing this boy, the consequences will be _extremely_ severe."

Morgana swallowed nervously. "My lord, you know I respect you too much to ever betray you like that."

"I made a promise to your father that I would protect you," Uther said in a low, dangerous voice. "But if you cross me again, I will break that promise without a second thought."

Morgana forced herself to meet her guardian's gaze until he finally broke away and followed the guards. Once he was gone, she took a deep, shuddering breath. She would never understand how Merlin could love this monster.

* * *

The sky was beginning to pale when Arthur finally stopped his horse and dismounted. Placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, he led the way into a clearing. Three druids were waiting for them. The boy walked forward to stand with the leader, a middle-aged man with curly hair.

"We are forever indebted to you, Arthur Pendragon, for returning the boy to us," the leader stated.

"You must not let it be known that it was I who brought him to you," Arthur warned.

"We will tell no one." The leader smiled. "You have my word." The four druids turned to leave.

"Wait!" Arthur called. The druids stopped. "I don't even know your name. At least tell me your name."

The boy looked to the leader, who nodded encouragingly. Then the boy looked back at Arthur. "My name is Mordred."

For some reason, Arthur felt a shiver run through him at the name. "Good luck, Mordred." Mordred smiled at Arthur before following the druids into the depths of the forest.


	9. Excalibur

In the burial vaults underneath Camelot, a shadowy figure made her way between the tombs, searching for the final resting place of a specific knight. Nimueh knew now that Camelot's princes were far too important to be harmed, and so she needed a plan to target the king specifically. Eventually, she found the tomb she was looking for. This knight had championed her in life, and Uther had struck him down. Now the knight would champion her again in death.

"Gehíere mé'wan cniht áwæce. Beo strangra ond steacra for brecþ wáne. Úprærest wærc, Uther Pendragon!" The tomb cracked open, and a hand in a black gauntlet reached upwards. Nimueh smiled in glee; soon, they would both have their revenge.

* * *

Arthur had finally come of age, meaning it was time for him to officially take up the mantle of Crown Prince. The court gathered in the Hall of Ceremonies. While waiting for Arthur to arrive, Morgana eyed the nearby knights. The newest knight, Sir Owain, was rather handsome. Morgana approached him and smiled flirtatiously.

"So, Sir Owain, I hear you actually landed a blow when you fought Arthur for your final test," she said conversationally.

Owain smiled. "That's correct, my lady, he said I was the most promising recruit he'd seen in months."

"I'm sure our kingdom will be that much safer, now that you've joined the knighthood," Morgana said warmly.

"Have no fear," Owain assured. "I shall never allow any harm to come to you, nor to any other citizen of Camelot."

"I believe it."

Anything further that Morgana might have said was cut off when the doors opened. Morgana returned to her place by Uther and Merlin. Moments later, Arthur entered and walked down the hall. When he reached the dais, he knelt before his father. Uther held out a scepter.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?" Uther asked formally.

"I do, Sire," Arthur replied.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

"I do, Sire."

Uther held out the scepter, level with Arthur's shoulder. "And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?"

Arthur reached up and took the scepter. "I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service, and to the protection of this kingdom and its peoples."

Uther smiled proudly. He turned to the side, where a servant held a small cushion with a gold coronet. He picked up the coronet and turned back to his eldest son. "Now, being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot." Uther placed the coronet on Arthur's head, then led the court in a round of applause. Arthur rose to his feet and looked around at the court, smiling.

Merlin walked forward and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "You've come a long way from the young man who threw knives at his servants. I'm proud of you."

Arthur looked back at Merlin. "I was throwing knives at the _target_. And I'm older, shouldn't I be the one who gets proud when _you_ do something well?"

Merlin shook his head in exasperation. "Why can you never just say thank you?"

Suddenly, an armored rider on a black horse crashed through the stained-glass window at the far end of the hall. The rider's black armor bore the scuffs and scratches of countless battles, and his face was concealed by an imposing great helm. On his left arm, he sported a black shield with a white falcon painted on it—a crest that did not belong to any current knight of Camelot.

The entire court gasped. Arthur, Merlin and many of the knights drew their swords. Most of the servants fled. Morgana stood her ground and held her chin high, wishing she was allowed to bring a sword of her own to events like this.

The black knight advanced down the center of the room. When he reached the king, he threw down his gauntlet. For a few moments, there was total silence. Then Arthur sheathed his sword. He bent down to pick up the gauntlet, but Owain beat him to it.

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge."

The knight's head snapped to Owain. "Single combat. Noon tomorrow. To the death." He turned his horse and rode away. Merlin watched through narrowed eyes. Beside him, Uther looked distinctly unnerved.

* * *

After the ceremony, Arthur and Merlin joined Morgana in her chambers. Arthur paced the room, steam practically coming out of his ears. "He shouldn't have picked up the gauntlet!" he fumed.

"So put an end to it," Morgana urged.

Arthur sighed. "The challenge has been taken up, the fight cannot be stopped."

"Then fight in his place," Morgana suggested.

"I can't," Arthur said stiffly.

"Why not?!"

Merlin spoke up, looking grim. "Owain picked up the gauntlet. Owain is the one who must fight, that's the Knight's Code."

"He knew that," Arthur added quietly. He and Merlin turned to leave.

"But it's a fight to the death!" Morgana called worriedly.

Arthur paused, but did not look back. "I know." The two princes left, closing the door behind them.

Morgana turned to Gwen, who had watched all of this in silence. "Doesn't he care at all?"

"Of course he cares, my lady, but he is bound by the law," Gwen said sadly. "As are we all."

Morgana stood still for a moment, troubled. Then she walked over to her vanity, opened a small box and pulled out a red ribbon. "Give this to Owain in the morning. Let's hope there's some truth to the superstitions about a lady's favor."

* * *

The next morning, Owain came to Arthur's chambers to prepare for the duel. Morris helped the young knight with his armor.

"You've never fought in mortal combat before," Arthur warned. "It's different. It's not like the training I've been giving you."

"Yeah, I know," Owain replied confidently, apparently unconcerned by the impending fight for his life.

Arthur grabbed Owain by the shoulders and turned him around. "Listen to me! The problem is, we've never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him."

"But I have the same advantage," Owain pointed out. "He's never seen me fight."

"True," Arthur reluctantly conceded.

"You've watched me," Owain stated.

Arthur nodded.

"And?" Owain prompted.

Arthur hesitated before clapping Owain on the shoulder. "And I know no one braver. Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well-aimed blow."

The door opened. Gwen walked in, carrying the red ribbon. "The Lady Morgana asked me to give you this token. She wishes you to wear it for luck."

Owain took the ribbon. "You can thank her, and tell her I shall wear it with pride. But I won't need luck."

Arthur and Gwen shared a worried look. Overconfidence could get a man killed.

* * *

Drums played as Arthur led Owain into the arena. The black knight was already there, standing as stiff as a statue. Will and Gaius stood by the arena entrance, on hand to treat the wounds of the victor.

"Now remember," Arthur said quietly to Owain. "Find the flow of the fight, and try to control it." Owain nodded.

When they arrived in the center of the arena, Owain confidently faced up to the black knight. Arthur stood between them. "The fight shall be to the knights' rules…and to the death," Arthur announced grimly. He walked away to join his family in the royal box.

Morgana noted with mild pleasure that her token was tied on the right sleeve of Owain's chain mail. However, she could not shake a sense of foreboding as Owain removed his cape and donned his helmet. The young knight took up his sword and shield while the mysterious black knight hefted a large claymore. "Let battle commence!" Arthur called.

The black knight immediately swung relentlessly at Owain, who held up his shield to block the attacks. Owain managed a few swings of his own, but for the most part he remained completely on the defensive.

"Come on, Owain!" Morgana urged softly.

Owain continued to parry the black knight's blows, still unable to launch a proper attack of his own. Eventually, the black knight kicked Owain in the chest, knocking Owain to the ground. Owain just barely dodged the black knight's next strike, and staggered back to his feet.

"One well-aimed blow!" Arthur yelled.

Owain dropped to his knees and held up his shield to fend off another blow, coincidentally obscuring the view of the watchers in the stands. Owain stabbed the black knight in the stomach and quickly withdrew his sword. Owain stood back up, prepared to make a coup de grâce, but the black knight did not even flinch. The black knight resumed his offensive, once again knocking Owain to the ground. He lifted his sword, then brought it straight down into Owain's heart.

The crowd gasped, and Morgana blinked back tears. The black knight walked over to the royal box and threw down his gauntlet again. "Who will take up my challenge?"

Arthur immediately rose to his feet, intending to avenge Owain, but Uther grabbed his shoulder and forced him back down. Another knight picked up the gauntlet instead. "I, Sir Pellinor, take up the challenge."

"So be it," the black knight said. He turned his head to look at the king. When Uther refused to meet his gaze, the black knight turned and walked out of the arena, clearly unhindered by any injury. Arthur wrenched his arm out of his father's grasp.

Will glanced at Gaius. "Shouldn't we tend to his wounds? He took a hit."

"Owain didn't land a blow," Gaius objected.

Will shook his head. "No, I saw it. The sword definitely pierced him. He should be dead."

"Perhaps he already is," Gaius mused worriedly.

Meanwhile in the stands, Morgana was still trying to rein in her emotions. "Am I cursed?" she asked tremulously.

"Why would you say that?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Every time I flirt with a knight, he dies," Morgana observed bitterly. "At least this one didn't turn out to be evil."

"I'm sure it's a coincidence," Gwen soothed.

"Perhaps I should just stay away from men," Morgana muttered.

* * *

Arthur followed his father into the council chambers. "Why did you stop me?!" Arthur yelled furiously.

"We have to give our knights the chance to prove themselves," Uther answered, still walking and not looking at his son.

"Have you seen how this stranger fights?" Arthur objected.

"Sir Pellinor is more than a match for him!" Uther countered.

"He's not recovered from the wounds he suffered at Othanden!"

Uther finally stopped and looked at his son. "I can't help that."

"So you send him to his death?" Arthur said flatly.

"It was _his_ choice to pick up the gauntlet!" Uther pointed out. "I am not to blame." He walked out through the other end of the council chambers. Arthur watched him go, silently fuming.

* * *

Morgana paced in her chambers that night. "Sir Pellinor is going to die, I know he is."

"You can't know that for certain," Gwen said reassuringly. "Sir Pellinor has more experience than Owain did, he'll stand a better chance."

"He had his arm in a sling until two weeks ago!" Morgana retorted. "Experience counts for little if you don't have the mobility to use it!"

"But that was two weeks ago," Gwen argued. "He's not wearing a sling any more!"

"I beat Arthur when he was fourteen, and I could beat Pellinor now," Morgana muttered. "But I don't think I could take on that knight, so what hope does Pellinor have?"

Gwen sighed. "Would you like me to bring him a token in the morning?"

Morgana snorted bitterly. "I will not curse him with my favor."

* * *

The next morning, Sir Pellinor fought the black knight and fared noticeably better than Sir Owain had. Eventually, Pellinor hit the black knight on the head with his shield, gaining the offensive.

Gwen turned to Morgana. "Maybe you were wrong," she said hopefully.

"I hope so," Morgana replied, though her response lacked confidence.

Pellinor and the black knight continued fighting, apparently evenly matched. The crowd cheered when Pellinor caught the black knight's sword on his shield and stabbed him in the stomach. Pellinor pulled out the sword. The black knight stayed on his feet, completely unfazed. Pellinor was so shocked that he left himself wide open, and the black knight stabbed him in the heart.

Merlin turned to Morgana. "Was it just me, or did Pellinor's sword go in?"

"I saw it too," Morgana agreed, unnerved.

The black knight lowered his sword and turned to the royal box. A gauntlet hit the ground in front of him. Uther's eyes widened in shock.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you."

"So be it," the black knight responded. Uther sank down on his throne, distressed by this turn of events.

"Single combat," Arthur stated. "Noon, tomorrow." The black knight nodded, hefted his sword onto his shoulder, and exited the arena.

* * *

Arthur waited patiently in the council chambers. Eventually, the doors burst open and Uther walked in, followed by Merlin.

"How could you be so stupid?" Uther demanded, his voice a mixture of anger and worry. "I'll revoke the challenge."

"No," Arthur said firmly, not looking at his father. "The Knight's Code must be upheld, that's what you told me."

"This is different," Uther replied anxiously.

"Once a challenge has been laid down, it cannot be rescinded," Arthur continued.

"You are _Crown Prince!_ " Uther stated emphatically.

Arthur finally turned to his father. "There cannot be one rule for me and one for all the rest."

Uther stared in silence for a few moments, obviously casting about for another argument. "I forbid you to fight."

"You want me to prove that I'm worthy of the throne, I cannot do that by being a coward," Arthur retorted.

"No, Arthur, this will be your death," Uther said pleadingly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry you have so little faith in me, Father." He turned and walked out of the council chambers. Uther called after him, but Arthur did not so much as slow his pace.

Uther turned to Merlin. "Can't you talk some sense into him?"

Merlin grimaced. "I'll try, but I can't make any promises. You know how stubborn he is." He followed his brother.

When Arthur heard footsteps pursing him, he turned to glare at his brother. "Don't start. I'm fighting, and that's that. And don't even think about 'helping', either. I will win this fight through skill alone."

"Arthur, if it's a choice between saving your life or saving your pride, I will choose your life every time," Merlin retorted. "Dead men don't need pride."

Shaking his head, Merlin walked away. There were more efficient ways to protect his brother than by trying to change Arthur's mind once it was made up.

* * *

Five minutes later, Merlin knocked on the door of Gaius's chambers. "Come in," Gaius called. Merlin pushed open the door and saw Will pacing worriedly while Gaius looked at a large tome.

Will glanced at Merlin, then looked back at Gaius. "See? He's here anyway. There's no reason _not_ to get him involved!"

"Get me involved in what?"

"The black knight is a wraith," Will explained. "The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave. Yesterday, Gaius and I went into the burial vaults and we found that the tomb of Tristan de Bois is empty!"

"You mean Arthur's uncle?" Merlin asked. "Queen Ygraine's brother?"

"Yes, him," Will confirmed. "You know the story of what happened to him?"

"He blamed Father for his sister dying in childbirth," Merlin recited, somewhat confused by the line of questioning. "Tristan challenged Father to single combat and Father won."

"And with his dying breath, he cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return," Gaius added. "Someone has summoned his spirit, and he cannot be stopped until he has his revenge. No mortal weapon can kill a wraith."

"But your book says _nothing_ about mortal magic," Will argued, looking at Gaius. "Arthur might not stand a chance, but Merlin does!"

"It's too dangerous!" Gaius objected.

"I'll be the judge of that," Merlin cut in. "We don't have a choice."

* * *

That night, Merlin slipped out of the castle, cautiously keeping to the shadows. Eventually, he found the black knight standing in the center of the training field, facing the palace and holding a black pennant. The knight was completely motionless.

Merlin held a hand out to the knight and murmured a spell. A line of fire snaked away from him and encircled the knight. The flames rose higher and higher, eventually towering above the knight's head. Merlin grinned victoriously.

Then the flames began to die down, and Merlin's smile faded. The knight had not moved, nor did he appear the least bit singed. After another few moments, the flames died out completely.

Suddenly, the knight turned his head to look at Merlin. Merlin stumbled back a few steps before turning around and running to the castle.

* * *

Merlin burst into Arthur's chambers and found Arthur practicing with his sword. Arthur looked up, lowered his sword, and sighed. "Merlin, you do recall that there's such a thing as _knocking_?"

Merlin ignored him. "You have to pull out."

Arthur groaned. "Not you too."

"He'll _kill_ you, Arthur!"

"Why does _everybody_ think that?" Arthur wondered, exasperated.

"Because they're right! That's not an ordinary knight, he's a wraith!"

"So what?" Arthur asked, inspecting his sword. "I'm not a coward."

Merlin clenched his fist in frustration. "I _know_ that. I've stood at your side and watched you overcome every fear you've ever faced."

"That's what's required of me," Arthur commented casually.

"But you are _more_ than that," Merlin continued. "You're a prince, a future king! You've proved your courage, now you must prove your wisdom."

"I'm not backing down," Arthur insisted. He resumed his practice, not even looking at Merlin.

"Arthur, _please_ , listen to me! He's not _human_ , not any more! That's the spirit of your uncle Tristan, come back to kill Father and anyone who stands in his way! No mortal weapon can stop him! You saw as well as I, Pellinor struck a fatal blow!" Merlin walked to the window, which had a clear view of the black knight standing in the training field. "Look at him! He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep! He just stands there in complete silence! Doesn't that tell you something?"

"No man is unbeatable," Arthur declared confidently.

"But he's _not_ a man!" Merlin argued. "If you fight him, you'll die!"

"I'm not listening to this."

Merlin moved away from the window and walked up behind his brother. "I'm trying to _warn_ you, Arthur!"

Arthur whirled around, sword still in hand. "And I'm trying to warn _you_ , Merlin!"

Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and the sword halted an inch from his face. "It's the _knight_ who can't be killed by mortal weapons, not me!" he snapped. "I guess I'll have to find a way to kill him myself, since you insist on being such a _cabbage-head_!" He turned around and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Nimueh slipped back into the castle. She'd been happy to let Tristan tear through the knights, but she could not allow him to kill Arthur. And Tristan would not remember that Arthur was the beloved nephew he had feared to leave in Uther's care. It was time to give Uther a nudge to save his son and face his crimes.

Nimueh found the king drinking alone in the council chambers. With a silent spell, she blew out the candles. Uther whirled around and saw her, eerily lit by the moonlight spilling in from the windows.

"I should have known," Uther said wearily.

Nimueh smirked. "It is more than I'd hoped for, Uther. Soon Arthur will be slain. You will have sent him to his death."

Uther put down his goblet. "Haven't you tired of revenge?"

Nimueh stiffened. He had the gall to ask _her_ that? "Haven't you?" she retorted, sounding calmer than she felt. " _You_ began this war when you threw me from the court and _slaughtered_ all of my kind!"

"You brought it on yourselves, you practiced evil," Uther argued.

Even after all these years, Nimueh felt a stab of pain go through her heart at that statement. "I was your _friend_ , Uther, you welcomed me here!"

"You betrayed that friendship," Uther hissed.

"I did as you asked!" Nimueh defended. "I used the magic you so despise to give your barren wife the son you craved!"

"Don't… _ever_ speak of her in that way," Uther warned softly. "She was my heart, my soul, and _you_ took her from me."

"And yet you have another son from another woman. You betrayed her, not I." Nimueh swallowed, glaring at her former friend. "Ygraine died giving birth to your heir! It was not my choice. That is the law of magic. To create a life, there _had_ to be a death, the balance of the world had to be repaid!" She had told Uther all of this when he first made the request; it was not her fault he chose not to listen.

"You knew it would kill her!" Uther accused.

Nimueh shook her head. How had _anyone_ ever believed that? Ygraine had been Nimueh's closest friend! "No, you're wrong. If I had foreseen her death, and the _terrible_ retribution you would seek…I would _never_ have granted your wish."

Uther bowed his head. "I wish you hadn't."

"You wish Merlin was an only child?" Nimueh asked incredulously. She smirked again. "Well, your wish will come true tomorrow."

Uther lifted his head again. "I will not let you take Arthur."

Nimueh fixed him with a look of cold hatred. "I have watched so many people I love die at your hands, Uther Pendragon. Now it is your turn."

Tristan had been the one knight in all of Camelot to speak in Nimueh's defense, and Uther had struck him down. Then Uther had gone to the Isle of the Blessed and killed all of Nimueh's sister-priestesses in a surprise attack. He deserved a far worse fate than she could ever devise for him.

Uther bowed his head again, lost in grief-tainted memories. When he finally looked up, Nimueh was gone. He realized that if he wanted to save Arthur— _without_ revealing the secret he had so carefully buried—there was only one course of action left.

Uther headed to Gaius's chambers. He would need help if he was to take Arthur's place in the duel.

* * *

Morgana stared despondently out her window. Gwen hesitantly approached her. "My lady, what is it?"

"Arthur's going to die," Morgana said dejectedly. "He's going to fight that knight, and I will never see him again."

"You could go and see him now," Gwen suggested.

Morgana finally turned away from the window. "I will not curse him with my presence."

Gwen shook her head. "You saw as well as I, that is no ordinary knight. I doubt your presence will make a difference. If— _if_ Arthur is going to his death, don't you think he would want to see you one last time?"

After a few moments, Morgana nodded. "Thank you, Gwen. You should go home, get some rest. I can prepare myself for bed."

* * *

Merlin browsed in the library. It wasn't exactly the best source of information when it came to magic, but he was running out of ideas. He pulled a book from the shelf, accidentally knocking another to the ground. He crouched to pick it up, but froze when he heard a voice behind him.

"How did you get in here?" Sir Geoffrey asked suspiciously.

Merlin stood up. "It's me, Geoffrey, I have a key."

Geoffrey started, and bowed. "My apologies, Sire. May I ask what brings you to the library at this late hour?"

"Arthur is in grave peril," Merlin stated. "Gaius believes the black knight is a wraith. Do you know of any books that will tell me how to kill something that is already dead?"

"Well, I've read of such things in the ancient chronicles," Geoffrey said thoughtfully. "Several fables speak of ancient swords that could destroy anything, alive or dead."

"Could you show me one of these fables?" Merlin prompted.

Geoffrey frowned in concentration for a few moments, then fetched a book and set it on his desk. He flipped through it while Merlin looked over his shoulder.

"This is the Chronicle of Beltane," Geoffrey informed Merlin. He stopped on a page with a gilded illustration. "Ah, here we are. 'Sir Marhaus looked upon the great sword, begotten in the dragon's breath, and found it passing good.'"

Merlin's eyes widened. "Thank you, Sir Geoffrey." He ran out of the library.

* * *

Gwen answered a knock at her door and was surprised to find Merlin standing outside. "Sire! What are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask for a sword—the strongest sword your father's ever made." Merlin held up a small purse filled with gold coins. "I'll pay whatever price you demand, but I need it now."

"Of course, Sire," Gwen readily agreed. She went back into the house and fetched a cloth-wrapped object. She unwrapped it to reveal a particularly well-made sword. "My father's been saving this. He's always said it was the best sword he ever made."

"Thank you." Merlin smiled and handed her the purse. "Trust me, you've just saved Arthur's life." He wrapped the sword again before returning to the castle.

* * *

Arthur stared out his window at the monster that had killed two of his men. He heard footsteps behind him, but he did not turn around.

"I don't want you to fight tomorrow," Morgana said quietly.

Arthur snorted without humor. "Another one of your dreams?"

Morgana shook her head. "No. I don't know what it is. Please, I'm begging you."

"I have to do this," Arthur stated gently. "It's my duty."

Morgana swallowed, a lump in her throat. "I understand."

She turned and left. Arthur had not once looked at her throughout the entire exchange.

* * *

Merlin arrived in the dragon's cave and found the dragon perched on his usual outcropping. The dragon lifted his head to look at his visitor. "Merlin."

"Do you know why I'm here?" Merlin asked.

"It may surprise you, Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal."

"It's to do with Arthur. His life's in danger. He will die, unless I can make a weapon that will kill the dead." Merlin knelt and unwrapped the sword.

"So what do you come to ask of _me_?"

Merlin magically floated the sword in front of the dragon. "Will you burnish it, to save Arthur?"

"The dead do not return without reason," the dragon stated, sounding slightly suspicious. "Who has he come for?"

"Father," Merlin reluctantly admitted.

The dragon bared his teeth. "Then let him take his vengeance, and the wraith will die without my aid."

Merlin took a deep breath, clenching his fist. "Look, even if I was willing to let Father die—which I'm not—it's _Arthur_ who's going to fight the wraith! You have to save him!"

"That is your destiny, young warlock, not mine," the dragon argued.

"If Arthur fights the wraith and dies, what happens to my destiny?" Merlin challenged. "You said _he's_ the Once and Future King, not me! I can't unite Albion by myself!"

"A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power," the dragon warned.

"I know," Merlin acknowledged.

"You do not know," the dragon said sternly. "You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me."

"What do you mean?"

"In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur, and him alone."

Merlin nodded. "I understand."

"You must do more than understand," the dragon pressed. "You must promise."

Merlin nodded again. "I promise."

The dragon sucked in a deep breath. Merlin backed away and covered his eyes. The dragon blew a steady stream of fire onto the sword. When he had finished, each side of the blade sported a runed gold inlay that had not been there before.

"Heed my words. This sword was forged for Arthur, and him alone."

* * *

Arthur knew he ought to go to bed, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the black knight. He finally looked around when he heard a knock.

Gaius's voice came through the door. "I've brought you something that might help you to sleep." He opened the door and entered without waiting for a response.

"I'm fine," Arthur said, walking over to the physician. "I don't need it."

Gaius smiled indulgently. "Here. It'll relax you, take the edge off your nerves."

Arthur acquiesced and took the potion. He downed it in one gulp, grimacing at the taste. "I wouldn't drink it for pleasure."

Gaius took the empty bottle and set it on a nearby table. "Why don't you sit down for a moment?"

Arthur allowed Gaius to lead him to his bed, his mind growing pleasantly foggy. "Mind you, if you forget about the taste, the after effect is quite pleasurable…"

"Just lie back," Gaius instructed gently. He helped Arthur to put up his feet and lean against his pillows. After a few more moments, Arthur's eyes fluttered closed and he sank into a deep sleep.

Gaius left the room, then closed and locked the door. No doubt such an act would normally get him into big trouble, but this had been the king's own request. Uther's last request, barring a miracle.

* * *

In the morning, Will was surprised to find Merlin out of bed and looking like he hadn't slept a wink. "Everything all right?" Will asked worriedly.

"Fine," Merlin muttered distractedly. He held out the dragon's sword, once again wrapped up in a cloth. "Take this to the armory, will you? It's for Arthur."

"Ah," Will said, comprehension dawning. "So that's what you've been doing all night."

"For once it wasn't me," Merlin yawned. "Still kept me up all night. Sometimes, I swear that keeping Arthur alive is even harder than running a kingdom."

Will gave his friend an appraising look as he picked up the sword. "That's just the lack of sleep talking. I'll get this to Arthur, don't worry."

"Oh, and make sure Arthur is the _only_ one to use it!" Merlin added. Will nodded in acknowledgement before leaving.

* * *

Once Will reached the armory, he unwrapped the sword. For a few moments he simply stared at it, impressed with the craftsmanship. He started and looked up when he heard the king's voice behind him.

"That's a fine blade."

Will nodded. "Merlin had it forged for Arthur."

"He won't be needing it today," Uther announced. "I will be taking Arthur's place. Prepare me for battle."

Will's eyes widened in surprise. He had never imagined Uther to be capable of such a selfless act. "Of course, Sire, but…I don't have your armor."

Uther nodded at Arthur's armor, which was laid out on a nearby table. "That'll do. It's likely to make little difference."

Will walked over and picked up the hauberk. He paused when Uther picked up the enchanted sword. Merlin had said not to let anyone but Arthur use it…but Uther stood no chance with any other sword, and surely Merlin didn't want his father to die? Will shrugged and began outfitting the king in the armor.

Uther inspected the sword. "You said Merlin had this forged for Arthur?"

"Yes, Sire."

"They have always had a remarkable bond," Uther said thoughtfully. "Like two sides of the same coin. I'm glad." After a few moments, he lowered the sword and looked at Will. "And you. You have always shown incredible loyalty to Merlin."

"That is my job, Sire," Will agreed.

"Beyond the line of duty," Uther continued. Will handed the king his helmet. Uther took it without removing his gaze from Will's face. "Look after him." Will nodded, and Uther headed to the arena.

* * *

The crowd broke out into surprised (but subdued) muttering when Uther entered the arena instead of Arthur. Merlin's eyes widened when he saw that his father carried the dragon-forged blade. The dragon was _not_ going to be happy about this…but Merlin couldn't bring himself to feel sorry. Like he had said to the dragon, he wouldn't have let his father die.

Gwen leaned over to whisper to Morgana. "Clearly you didn't curse Arthur by visiting him."

Morgana nodded without taking her eyes off her guardian. She supposed she _had_ been rather paranoid. However, now it was Uther whose life was in danger, and Morgana wasn't certain how she felt about that. She had not forgiven him for what happened with the druid boy, but his presence in the arena proved that he was capable of caring for someone other than himself.

Uther walked up to the black knight. "You can have what you came for," the king announced. "The father, not the son."

The black knight turned to look at Uther. A soldier removed Uther's cape and bowed out of the arena. Uther put on his helmet. Both the king and the black knight flourished their swords before facing off.

* * *

Meanwhile in his chambers, Arthur blearily opened his eyes. Slowly, he sat up, clutching his head. Then he realized that he could hear fighting outside, and he ran to his window. He couldn't see the arena, but it was plain what had happened. Someone had taken his place in the fight!

Arthur ran to his door and tugged repeatedly at it. It did not budge; it was locked from the outside. Eventually, Arthur gave up and simply pounded on the door with his fists. Though he would never admit it, sometimes he envied Merlin—Merlin could have simply cast a spell and he would have been out of here in seconds.

Finally, Arthur gave up and sank to the ground, leaning against his door. The minute it opened, he wanted to get out of there.

* * *

Back in the arena, Uther and the black knight were battling ferociously. Somewhere amid the furious exchange of blows, Uther managed to hit the knight in the head with his shield, causing the black knight's helmet to fly off. The crowd gasped in horror at the sight of the knight's bare head—it was blackened and eyeless, and the skin was stretched so thin that all could clearly see the outline of the skull. The wraith let out an inhuman snarl before continuing the attack.

Hidden in the crowd, Nimueh narrowed her eyes. Uther was faring better than she had expected, but without aid from magic—which he would never accept—he was doomed. It was only a matter of time.

Uther was forced to the ground, and he lost his grip on the sword. The wraith loomed over him, repeatedly battering at the king's shield. Then it landed a blow so hard that its sword became stuck in the rim of the shield. After a few moments of tugging, the wraith pulled the shield off of Uther's arm—still attached to the sword.

The wraith lifted its sword and tried once more to remove the shield, but in doing so it left itself wide open. Uther grabbed the dragon-forged sword and plunged it into the wraith's chest. The wound immediately began smoking. Uther pulled out the sword and backed away so quickly that he tripped and fell over. The wraith dropped its own sword as the wound caught fire. The flames spread until the wraith exploded.

Nimueh watched with a mixture of fury and amazement. The filthy _hypocrite_! She turned to leave. Death by sword fight had been far too kind a revenge, anyway.

The rest of the crowd was shocked into silence. After a few moments, Uther rose to his feet and removed his helmet. The crowd began to cheer and applaud.

* * *

Merlin followed Gaius and his father into the council chambers. Uther took off his shirt so that Gaius could tend to his wounds.

"I thought you said a wraith couldn't be killed," Uther commented.

"Yes, it was remarkable," Gaius agreed calmly. "Is that a new sword, Sire?"

"It's the best I've ever fought with," Uther replied, picking it up. He looked to Merlin. "I understand you commissioned it."

"Yes, Father," Merlin confirmed. "I felt that Arthur needed a better sword."

"I'm intrigued by these markings," Uther said, examining them.

"May I, Sire?" Gaius asked. Uther offered the sword to him, and Gaius inspected the runes. "On one side, it says 'take me up', and on the other it says 'cast me away'." Gaius turned to Merlin. "What does that mean?"

Merlin shrugged. "I just wanted to make it special. It was supposed to be Arthur's coming-of-age present, but it ended up taking a few days longer than I expected."

At that moment, the doors opened and Arthur walked in. He did not look happy. "You had Gaius _drug_ me!" he accused. " _I_ was meant to fight him! The Knight's Code…"

"Be damned," Uther interrupted. Arthur froze, and both princes looked at their father in shock. "I believed you would die, and that was a risk I could not take. You are too precious to me! You mean more to me than anything I know, more than this entire kingdom and certainly more than my own life!"

Arthur opened and closed his mouth a few times before replying. "I've always thought that…I was a big disappointment to you."

"Well that is my fault, and not yours," Uther said quietly. "You are my heir, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You'd better not," Merlin added. "Can you imagine _me_ as king? Arthur, you're an invaluable part of this family. Don't ever forget that."

Arthur stood in silence for a few moments, unsure what to say. He settled for changing the subject. "I heard you fought pretty well."

"Thanks," Uther smiled.

"You should join us for training some time," Arthur suggested. "Sort out your footwork."

"I'll show you footwork," Uther threatened playfully. He rose to his feet and kicked at Arthur. Arthur dodged, only to trip over Merlin's outstretched foot.

"Yes, it's definitely _Father's_ footwork that needs sorting," Merlin teased.

* * *

That night, Merlin heard the dragon calling to him. Merlin obeyed the summons, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The dragon was _not_ going to be happy about what happened.

Ten minutes later, Merlin emerged onto the ledge in the dragon's cave. "So, does Arthur live?" the dragon prompted.

"Yes," Merlin confirmed. "The sword worked."

"As I promised," the dragon replied, somewhat smugly.

"But…things didn't go quite according to plan," Merlin confessed. "It wasn't Arthur who wielded the sword. It was Father."

The dragon spread his wings and lifted his head, roaring. "No!"

"I wasn't going to let him die, he's my _father_!" Merlin insisted. The dragon might be chained in a cave, but Merlin still wanted to leave Will out of this. "Besides, nothing bad happened."

The dragon folded his wings and looked back at Merlin. "The sword was born of the old magic. You have _no_ idea of its power. In the hands of Uther, it will bring only evil."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'll get it back."

"You have betrayed me," the dragon growled. "You are not ready to be trusted."

"I'll bring it to you," Merlin offered. "You can destroy it."

The dragon shook his head. "What is made cannot be unmade."

"So what would you have me do?"

"Take the sword far from here, and place it where no mortal man can ever find it."

* * *

Merlin retrieved the sword from the armory and wrapped it once again. He then set out into the woods. Dawn had broken by the time he reached the Lake of Avalon.

Merlin unwrapped the sword and admired it one last time. Then he pulled back his arm and threw the sword, as far as he could. With a loud splash, it landed in the middle of the lake and sank beneath the surface. Merlin stayed and watched until the ripples faded completely.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not doing The Moment of Truth in this universe (for multiple reasons), so up next week is The Labyrinth of Gedref.**


	10. The Labyrinth of Gedref

Arthur, Merlin and a group of knights stalked through the woods on a hunt, all carrying crossbows. Arthur heard a twig snap in a clearing up ahead, and he signaled everyone to a halt. After a few moments, they all cautiously crept forward until they heard another twig snap. Arthur motioned for the knights to surround the clearing, but grabbed Merlin by the shoulder when he moved to follow.

"Go in there and flush it out," Arthur hissed quietly.

Merlin glared at his brother. "Do you even know what it is? It could be dangerous!"

"Let's hope so!" Arthur said cheerfully, giving Merlin a shove.

Merlin rolled his eyes and cautiously crept toward the clearing. When he reached it and saw the creature within, he stopped to gaze in awe. The crossbow slid out of his hands and dropped onto the ground, forgotten.

The creature was a pure white unicorn. It radiated a sense of innocence and purity. Merlin cautiously approached it, smiling widely. Then he heard a noise in the trees, and his smile faded as he remembered the danger.

"Go! _Go!_ " Merlin urged in a whisper. The unicorn whinnied. "Shh, please go! They're going to kill you, go!" Merlin looked up and saw Arthur aiming for the unicorn. "Arthur, _no_!"

Merlin's plea came too late, and Arthur fired. The bolt landed in the unicorn's rump. It fell to the ground with a squeal of pain.

Merlin immediately knelt by the unicorn's head and stroked it gently as it died. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Arthur made his way into the clearing. "Ha! A unicorn!" he said triumphantly.

Merlin looked up at Arthur, his expression full of trepidation. "What have you done?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a _girl_ , Merlin!"

Merlin's gaze shifted from Arthur to a point behind the elder prince, and a strange look came over his face. Arthur looked over his shoulder, but saw nothing. "What _are_ you looking at?"

Merlin did not answer, but he looked even more worried.

* * *

Arthur's servant carried the unicorn's horn on a red velvet cushion as the hunting party walked into the council chambers. "Father!" Arthur announced happily. "A unicorn's horn, to grace the walls of Camelot!"

Uther put down a sheaf of reports and walked over to inspect the horn, looking impressed. "Magnificent! It's the first one I've seen." He picked up the horn and turned around. "Gaius! Look at this!"

"It is very impressive, my lord," Gaius replied. He caught Merlin's eye, and they shared a troubled look.

Uther noticed that Gaius was not entirely pleased to see the horn. "What is it, Gaius? Speak your mind."

"Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures," Gaius explained. He glanced at Arthur. "There is a legend that says that bad fortune will come to anyone who slays one."

"Nonsense," Uther scoffed. "We will be the envy of every kingdom." He proudly clapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur grinned, basking in his father's rarely-shown approval. "I'm pleased you like it."

* * *

Merlin paced in Morgana's chambers. "I don't understand _how_ Arthur couldn't sense it. There was just something so _pure_ about that unicorn, how could he take any pleasure in killing it?"

"Arthur's a hunter, it's in his blood," Morgana stated. "He's not like us."

"What do you mean, he's not like us?"

"When we fight, we do it for justice and for the security of our people. We don't take pleasure in killing things."

Merlin shook his head. "I wish you could have been there. It was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

"It sounds like," Morgana agreed. "It's a shame Arthur can't seem to appreciate the beauty in the world."

Merlin snorted. "You try telling that to him."

* * *

The next day, Arthur went to his brother's chambers, intending to convince Merlin to join the knights for a training session. He found Merlin staring despondently out of his window. Arthur sighed. "Merlin, you've had a face like a wounded bear ever since we got back from that hunting trip. Don't tell me you're still upset about the unicorn."

Merlin turned around. "That unicorn was radiating the purest, most innocent magic I've ever felt. I can't believe the rest of you couldn't sense it. What purpose did you even serve by killing it?"

Arthur shrugged and walked over to sit down on Merlin's bed. "We were hunting, that's what you do. I know it may be hard for you to remember, but we can't all sense magic whenever we encounter it."

Merlin grimaced. "Arthur, I think there may be some truth to what Gaius said. Something was definitely _wrong_ , the instant that unicorn died."

"You really think so?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Father may dismiss him, but you know Gaius is usually right about these things. Something bad is going to happen, I just know it."

Arthur suddenly wrinkled his nose. "What is that smell?" He looked around the room and noticed something under the bed. "Look at this!"

Merlin walked over. "What is it?"

"Rat droppings! Your chambers are infested, what are you paying Will for?"

Merlin muttered a spell, causing the rat droppings to vanish. "For the pleasure of his company. Try replacing your bootlicker with someone more interesting, you might make a friend." Someone knocked on the door. "Enter."

A guard poked his head in. "My lords, the king requests your presence as a matter of urgency!"

* * *

The guards directed the princes to a farm not far outside the city walls. Uther was kneeling in the middle of a field of dead grain. He picked up an ear and let the dead kernels trickle through his fingers. "Every single ear has died. We've received reports that it's the same throughout the entire kingdom."

"We rode through this valley yesterday," Arthur noted, worried. "The crop looked healthy enough then."

"It happened overnight," Uther concurred, standing up. "The farmers are at a loss to explain."

"Is it a disease of some kind?" Arthur suggested.

"Perhaps," Uther replied. "I've asked Gaius to conduct some tests. We must ration what little food we have left."

Merlin looked around, frowning. "The trees and hedges are all fine. It's only killing plants we can eat."

Arthur and Uther also looked around, and their eyes widened. "I fear you are right," Uther stated. "This is no disease. This must be the work of magic. The kingdom is under attack."

Arthur and Merlin shared a worried look. Maybe the kingdom was under attack…or maybe Arthur had unleashed a curse.

* * *

Later in the day, the king and princes walked past a long line of villagers who were waiting for their rations. The royals made their way into the granary.

"The livestock is either dying or has been eaten," Arthur reported. "Food and water's scarce and we're distributing rations, but they're very meager." He pulled a handle to dispense the last of the grain from the granary.

"This is all the grain we have?" Uther asked, concerned.

Merlin nodded. "The people are growing scared. There's been some looting."

"We must maintain order at all costs," Uther decided. "Panic will only make the situation worse. I'll issue a decree that looters will be executed. From tonight, Camelot will be under curfew."

* * *

Gwen had just reached the well when she saw Will walk by. "Will! Is it true what they're saying, about the crops? They're all dead?"

Will stopped and turned to face her. "I'm afraid so. We may have to start tightening our belts."

"I'm sure Arthur will think of something," Gwen said confidently. Will nodded, then rounded the corner. Gwen lifted the handle to pump water into her bucket, but instead the well dispensed a steady stream of sand. She tried this twice more, with the same result. "Will!" Will hurried back, and both servants stared in horror at the sand that had replaced their water supply.

* * *

Will filled up a bucket with sand and brought it to Merlin's chambers. He found Merlin sitting at his desk, reading reports with a frown on his face.

"It's not good, is it?" Will asked.

Merlin put down the reports and shook his head. "Reports are coming in from all over the kingdom. Wells and reservoirs are full of sand. There's precious little water anywhere."

Will put the bucket on the table. "Well, do you think you might be able to work some magic on this?"

"Let's hope so," Merlin replied, getting up to fetch his spellbook. "We'll all die of thirst a hell of a lot faster than we'd starve."

* * *

That night, Arthur gave instructions to a group of guards on the drawbridge. "Patrol the market and the lower town. _No one_ is to leave their homes. Dismissed." The guards marched away to follow Arthur's orders. Arthur turned back to the castle and saw Merlin hurrying down the steps. "Merlin! Where have you been? You do realize we've got a kingdom to protect?"

"Yes, I realize that!" Merlin retorted, annoyed. He moved closer to Arthur and lowered his voice. "I've been trying to turn a bucket of sand back into water!"

"And did you succeed?" Arthur prompted hopefully.

Merlin grimaced. "No. I tried everything. If this is magic, it's more powerful than anything I possess."

Arthur sighed. "Wonderful." He started when he saw an old man in a white cloak entering a side door of the castle. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Merlin asked, confused.

Arthur raced after the cloaked figure, followed by Merlin. Once inside the castle, they caught another glimpse of the cloaked figure, now descending a staircase. They followed, then stopped short when they emerged in the middle of a hallway. A light flickered at the end of the right-hand corridor. Arthur gestured for Merlin to go down the left-hand side and cut off the intruder. The brothers ran in opposite directions.

They met up again in the burial vaults. Arthur was about to ask what had become of the intruder when they saw a man-shaped shadow at the end of the hall. Arthur once again gestured for Merlin to go around, and they separated.

They met up at the foot of the staircase. "Where is he?" Arthur demanded.

"I didn't see anyone!" Merlin defended.

"He was right here! Don't tell me you let him get past you!"

"Arthur, no one passed me!"

"Are you looking for me?" The brothers turned and saw the cloaked man standing before them. "I am Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns."

Arthur and Merlin shared a worried glance. "What's your business here?" Arthur asked.

"I have come to deliver a message."

"For me?" Arthur suggested, beginning to feel a sense of trepidation.

Anhora nodded.

"Does it have anything to do with why our crops have died, why our water has turned to sand?" Arthur continued.

"You and you alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot," Anhora replied. "When you killed the unicorn, you unleashed a curse. For this, Camelot will suffer greatly."

"Is there nothing I can do?" Arthur pleaded.

"You will be tested," Anhora warned. "Until you have proven yourself, and made amends for killing the unicorn, the curse will not be lifted. If you fail any of these tests, Camelot will be damned for all eternity." With that, Anhora vanished into thin air.

Arthur took a deep, shuddering breath. "Well, at least there's hope." He turned to Merlin. To his surprise, his brother was still staring at the spot where Anhora had been standing. Merlin had a strange expression on his face again. "What is it?" Arthur asked.

"I saw him before in the forest, when you killed the unicorn," Merlin explained. "Just for a second, and then he disappeared. I thought I was seeing things, but he was definitely there."

"So _that's_ what you were looking at," Arthur realized. He furrowed his brow in worry. "Whatever these tests are, they had better happen soon."

* * *

The next morning, Morgana sat down to a very meager breakfast. "Is this all?" she asked Gwen.

Gwen nodded grimly. "It's more than most of us have. My father and I are down to our last scraps of food."

Morgana pushed her bowl away. "I can't eat this. There are those that need it more than I do."

"That's very kind of you, my lady, but one bowl will not go far," Gwen pointed out.

"If the palace kitchens have found enough food to feed me more than you, then they must have a source somewhere," Morgana surmised. "We've got to find it. The common people go hungry all the time. Let the nobility go hungry for a change." She picked up her teacup, took a sip, and immediately spat it back out. "Where did you get the water for the tea?"

"Fortunately, I never got around to emptying your bath water yesterday," Gwen replied.

Morgana took another sip and forced herself to swallow it. "Well, I suppose soapy tea is better than no tea. Let's hope Arthur and Merlin find the sorcerer soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin was getting dressed in his chambers. He pulled on a pair of boots, only to discover a hole in the toe of the right boot. "That… _rat_!" Merlin muttered, annoyed. He stood up and walked over to show the hole to Will. "It's eaten right through my boot, look at it!"

Will shrugged. "I guess the rat must be as hungry as the rest of us."

"You think this is funny?" Merlin asked incredulously.

Will smirked. "A bit, yeah."

After a few moments, Merlin broke into a grin in spite of himself. "Okay, you're right. A bit." He gave the boot to Will. "Get this mended, and find the rat."

Will nodded. "All right. You got any ideas on how to solve this whole mess yet?"

Merlin pulled out another pair of boots as he told Will what had happened the previous night. "So, the good news is: there's hope. The bad news is: we don't know when or where these tests will happen, and have no way of speeding them up. Not much we can do but wait. You can imagine how well Arthur's taken that."

Will shuddered. "Oh god. I wouldn't fancy being _his_ servant right now."

* * *

Each night, Merlin and Arthur watched over the grain store. Arthur was on edge, waiting for one of Anhora's tests to present itself. He found himself both dreading and looking forward to them at the same time. On the one hand, they would be opportunities to ease his people's suffering, but on the other hand he risked letting his people down. Arthur sincerely wished that he had listened to Merlin and never shot the unicorn in the first place.

On the second night, Arthur patrolled the surrounding hallways. He stopped and stared incredulously when he saw Merlin sitting slumped against the wall, apparently asleep. Arthur grabbed a broom and lightly whacked Merlin in the head. Merlin didn't stir. Arthur put down the broom and tried shaking Merlin, but still nothing happened. Merlin was breathing normally and his pulse was steady, but nothing would wake him.

A noise down the hallway attracted Arthur's attention. Poking his head around a corner, he saw a flickering light. A figure passed through the other end of the hallway, carrying a torch. Arthur quietly drew his sword and tiptoed in pursuit. When he arrived in the storeroom, he saw shadows dancing on the wall.

Arthur cautiously entered the room, holding out his sword. "Show yourself, before I run you through." A red-haired man timidly emerged, holding a shovel and a bag of grain. Arthur relaxed slightly, though he did not lower his sword. "Who are you?"

The man stuttered. "My name is…my name is…"

"Speak up!" Arthur commanded.

"My name is Evan, my lord."

"I see you think you can help yourself to our grain reserves," Arthur observed sternly. "My father has ordered that looters be executed."

"Please, my lord, I do not steal for myself," Evan pleaded. "I have three children. They have not eaten for two days, they are hungry!"

Arthur stepped forward, his countenance softening in spite of himself. "It's the same for everyone."

"I-I know that it is wrong to steal." Evan bowed his head. "I couldn't bear to see them starve."

"And could you bear for your children to see you be executed?" Arthur asked, not unkindly. Despite his father's decree, he couldn't believe that this man deserved to die.

Evan shook his head, looking close to tears.

Arthur made up his mind. "Then you should go home. If you're caught stealing again, I will not spare you."

Evan beamed gratefully. "Yes, my lord. Thank you!" He put down the bag of grain and made to exit.

"Wait!" Arthur called. Evan paused and looked back. Arthur picked up the bag and tossed it to him. "Use it sparingly. It might be the last food you and your family get for some time."

Evan smiled. "You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind, my lord. This will bring its own reward." Evan bowed, and left.

Arthur stood there, staring after him. This would bring its own reward? Had that been a test? Had he passed it? Hopefully so, if Evan was promising a reward. Arthur raced back to where he'd left Merlin, and found his brother stirring.

"Did you see him?" Merlin mumbled.

"See who?"

"Anhora. He said I couldn't be allowed to interfere, and then after that I don't remember anything…"

Arthur helped Merlin to his feet. "I think I just passed the first test. Come on, we should get some sleep. I'll tell you about it in the morning."

* * *

The next day found Arthur, Merlin and Will greedily gulping down mugs of water in Merlin's chambers. The water had mysteriously returned to all the wells and reservoirs overnight.

"I never knew water could taste so good," Arthur panted.

"My throat was so dry, I thought I wouldn't be able to talk," Merlin added.

"At least some good would have come from the drought, then," Arthur joked.

"More?" Will offered, holding up a pitcher. Both princes gestured for him to refill their mugs.

Once Merlin had gulped down a second mug, he turned to Arthur. "You going to tell us what happened last night?"

"I found a villager trying to steal for his starving children, and I let him go," Arthur explained. "When I did, he said it would bring its own reward."

"And a very refreshing reward it is," Will commented. "Have you considered seeking Anhora out?"

Merlin shook his head. "We can't negotiate with sorcerers, Father wouldn't hear of it."

Will shot Merlin an incredulous look. "Says the sorcerer!"

Arthur stood up. "It's not a bad idea, but right now we've got to go and check on the guard." He walked out the door.

Merlin also stood up to follow. He paused when he heard a rustling noise in one of his spare boots. A rat crawled out of a rather large hole in the boot. Merlin muttered a spell and the rat keeled over, dead. Merlin made a face and turned to Will. "See if you can find some food." Merlin then left to join Arthur.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin found the city even more packed with people than usual, including a number of crying children. Morgana walked up behind them.

"Who are they?" she asked, looking around at the crowd.

"They've come from the outlying villages in search of food," Merlin explained.

Arthur grimaced. "There aren't enough rations to feed the people who are already here."

"You shouldn't blame yourself," Morgana said bracingly. "I'm sure you're doing everything you can."

Arthur shook his head. "I _am_ to blame. And I'm not doing enough." He and Merlin walked away.

Gwen approached Morgana with a basket. Morgana lowered her voice. "Did you manage to find any food?"

Gwen pulled back a cloth, revealing some bread. "I smuggled this out of the palace kitchens."

Morgana nodded. "Share it out amongst the children and old people. Make it go as far as you can."

Gwen moved to obey. Morgana watched her, brow furrowed in worry. Even using the food that had been set aside for the nobility, there wasn't anywhere near enough to feed the entire city. It wouldn't be long before people started dying.

* * *

All three royal siblings gathered in Merlin's chambers that evening. Will had managed to procure a stew from somewhere, and he and Gwen ladled it out.

Arthur leaned back in his chair, making no move to touch the food. "I've lost my appetite."

Morgana fixed him with a stern look. "Arthur, you need to eat. You're no good to anyone if you don't keep your strength up."

Arthur sighed and relented. He took a spoonful of stew, chewed it and made a face. "What kind of meat is this? It has a very strange texture."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at Will. "It's rat, isn't it."

Will nodded. "Try not to think about it."

Arthur took another spoonful, and gagged. "This is the stringiest meat I've ever eaten."

Gwen glared at him. "Food is scarce for everyone, you shouldn't turn your nose up at it!" Everyone turned to stare at her in surprise, and she blushed. "Oh no. I-I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I'm sorry." She turned away, trying to busy herself with the pot that Will had set on a side table.

"Gwen," Arthur called quietly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, it won't happen again!" Gwen babbled.

" _Guinevere_." Gwen turned back around to see Arthur looking at her with newfound respect. "Thank you. You're right. I was being rude. Forgive me."

Gwen hesitantly smiled at him. "You are forgiven, Sire. And I'm certain you'll find a way to lift this curse."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have faith in you," Gwen replied. She blushed again. "I mean, we all do."

Merlin and Morgana shared an amused glance. They'd never seen Arthur converse so freely with a servant before.

Merlin cleared his throat. "So…what do you say we go to the forest tomorrow, and look for Anhora?"

Arthur nodded. "First thing in the morning."

Morgana finished her bowl, and Gwen picked it up to refill it. When Gwen handed it back to her, Morgana shook her head. "Eat. I know you're hungry too."

* * *

The next morning, the princes traipsed through the woods, looking for footprints or broken branches. However, there were no tracks to be found. The brothers spread out to cover more ground. To Arthur's surprise, he caught a glimpse of Anhora walking through the trees.

"Merlin! Merlin, he's here!" Arthur called. He drew his sword and ran after Anhora. Anhora led him on a winding route between the trees and through a small gully. After a few minutes, Arthur noticed that Merlin was not behind him, but he kept going. Finding Anhora was his priority right now.

Arthur emerged into a clearing and found Evan sitting on a stump, looking smug. Evan had set up a small camp full of overflowing bags of produce.

"You didn't really believe that story about my children, did you?" Evan taunted.

Arthur gritted his teeth, certain that this was another test but uncertain as to how he ought to proceed. "What kind of a man lies about starving children to save his own skin?"

Evan laughed and shook his head. "Your people starve because you let thieves steal their grain. That is why they doubt you."

Arthur thought back to what Guinevere had said the night before. "You do not speak for my people."

"Your father would never have allowed himself to be fooled like that!" Evan jeered.

Arthur's knuckles grew white around the hilt of his sword. "You hold your tongue, or I will teach you some manners."

"Your father would have had me executed, but you didn't have the stomach for it, did you, Arthur?" Evan turned away, staring off into the distance. "And that is why he doubts you'll make a good king."

"You know _nothing_ of what my father thinks!" Arthur hissed.

"I think he wishes that Merlin was his firstborn, because Merlin is _worthy_ of taking his place. _You_ shame him."

"Pick up your sword," Arthur growled.

Evan stood up and did so. "The king must fear the day when you will take the throne." Arthur swung at him. Evan dodged and parried. "He fears you do not have enough strength to defeat his enemies!"

Arthur continued swinging at Evan, rather more wildly than he normally would have done. Evan drove Arthur backwards across the clearing. Eventually, he disarmed Arthur, but Arthur gave him a shove and picked up his sword while Evan recovered.

"The king must wonder if you are even his son!" Evan sneered.

Arthur yelled incoherently and fought even harder. He backed Evan up against a tree and swung at Evan's chest, but Evan vanished. Arthur lost his balance and dropped his sword. He turned around to see Anhora standing behind him, looking disappointed.

"Why did you kill this man?" Anhora asked.

"He insulted my honor!" Arthur defended, almost petulantly.

"You could have chosen to ignore his taunts," Anhora scolded. "What harm would they do you?"

Arthur averted his eyes, ashamed. "Lift the curse. Please, I beg you."

"It is not in my power. You have shown that you would kill a man to defend your pride. You have failed the test. For this, Camelot will pay dearly."

"My people have done nothing!" Arthur argued.

"Your people's suffering is not my doing. It is yours." With that, Anhora vanished.

Somewhere nearby, Arthur heard his brother calling for him. Moments later, Merlin made his way into the clearing, out of breath. His face fell when he saw Arthur's expression. "What happened?"

Arthur simply shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

* * *

When the princes returned to Camelot, they were immediately summoned to the granary. They found their father inspecting the grain, which was now blackened.

"What is it? What's happened?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"All our remaining supplies have rotted," Uther revealed. "Every last grain."

* * *

An hour later, the princes went to the council chambers to report on the situation. "There _are_ some supplies left in the palace stores," Arthur announced. "We are distributing them to the people, but there is not enough to live on. They will not survive for long."

Uther bowed his head. "Then you must stop distributing food to the people."

Both brothers shot a look of pure incredulity at their father. "They will _starve_ ," Merlin said flatly.

"We must conserve the food we have for our army," Uther insisted. "We must defend the kingdom at all costs."

"What's the point of defending a kingdom where the people have starved to death?!" Arthur argued.

"What would you have me do?" Uther retorted.

"Ask the neighboring kingdoms for help," Arthur suggested.

Uther snorted dismissively.

"They may be able to spare some food!" Merlin pointed out.

"Out of the question," Uther snapped. "As soon as they realize how weak we are, our enemies will strike against us."

"You don't know that for certain!" Arthur protested.

"Besides, I would rather starve than beg my enemies for help!" Uther added. "What of our kingdom's reputation? Have you no pride?"

Arthur flinched. If that had been the case, the curse would have been lifted by now. "I cannot think of my pride when our people go hungry," Arthur stated quietly. " _They_ are all I can think of."

Uther took a few steps toward his sons, then spoke in a low hiss. "Give the order to stop distributing food to the people. Is that understood?"

Arthur lifted his chin and looked his father straight in the eyes. "I will give no such order." He turned around and walked out of the council chambers.

Uther turned to Merlin. Merlin didn't give his father the chance to ask again. "I'm with Arthur. You'll have to give that order yourself." He followed his brother.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin leaned against the battlements, watching the people queue for food that they would never receive. Morgana walked up behind them. "This can't go on," she said worriedly.

"They do not yet know there is worse to come," Arthur replied grimly.

"What could be worse?" Morgana asked incredulously.

"Father is going to stop distributing food to the people," Arthur explained. "They are to be left to starve. I had a chance to lift this curse, and I failed them."

Morgana looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Arthur explained about Anhora and the tests. "This morning in the forest, I failed."

"I'm sure you tried," Morgana consoled. She turned to Merlin. "Isn't there _anything_ you can do?"

Merlin snorted bitterly. "If there was, don't you think I would have done it by now?"

Arthur shook his head. "The people are starving. Camelot is on the verge of collapse, and it is all my doing." He stood up and walked inside, followed by Merlin.

Morgana watched them go, then looked back at the people in the square below. Was the curse really so inescapable as that? Were thousands of people to be doomed, simply because Arthur had failed a test?

Morgana's face hardened. She couldn't accept that. She _refused_ to accept that.

* * *

Morgana rapidly walked through the woods. "Anhora!" she called. "Show yourself! Anhora!"

There was no reply except for the echo of Morgana's own voice. Dejected, she began making her way back toward the city.

"You wanted to talk with me?" Anhora had appeared right in front of her.

"I have come to seek your help," Morgana announced. "The people are starving. They will soon be dead."

Anhora stepped toward her, looking weary. "You must believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure to see your people suffering."

"So put an end to it," Morgana said coldly. "The people of Camelot are not responsible for Arthur's actions."

Anhora shook his head. "It is not in my power to lift the curse."

"Then give Arthur another chance," Morgana demanded. "He would do anything to save his people. Whatever you want from him, he will prove himself and lift the curse if you give him one more chance!"

"You have faith in Arthur?" Anhora asked curiously.

Morgana proudly lifted her chin. "We grew up together. He is like a brother to me. Time and again, I have seen the kind of king he will be. I trust him with my life."

Anhora gave her a searching look before replying. "Arthur must go to the Labyrinth of Gedref. There, he will face a final test." Anhora vanished, and reappeared to the side. "If he fails, there is no hope." Anhora vanished and reappeared again. "The curse will destroy Camelot." Anhora vanished once more, this time for good.

"Wait!" Morgana called. "What kind of test will he face?"

Anhora's voice sounded in her mind. _That is for Arthur alone to discover._

* * *

That night, Merlin went to Arthur's chambers. To his surprise, he found Arthur dressed in armor and packing a bag.

"Are you going somewhere?" Merlin asked, confused.

"Morgana convinced Anhora to give me another test," Arthur explained. "I've got to go to the Labyrinth of Gedref."

"I'll come with you," Merlin suggested. "I might be able to help."

"You're not coming," Arthur said firmly. "I brought this curse upon Camelot. I'm going to be the one to lift it, or die trying."

"How does you _dying_ help anyone?"

Arthur picked up his sword. "I'll…die knowing I did everything I can."

Merlin did not find that remotely reassuring. "I'm coming with you."

"Merlin, Anhora _knocked you out_ to keep you from helping me with the first test," Arthur reminded him. "Just stay here, and help the people as best you can. Is that understood?"

For a few moments, the brothers stared each other down. Then Merlin averted his gaze. Arthur nodded and headed for the stables.

* * *

Arthur rode through the night. It was midmorning by the time he finally reached the massive Labyrinth. He dismounted and tied his horse by an entrance to the towering maze of hedges. He cautiously drew his sword and entered the Labyrinth.

Arthur made his way through the maze, trying to head toward the opposite end. Fortunately, the sun was out, elsewise he would have completely lost his sense of direction. He lost count of the number of times he ran into dead ends and had to backtrack. At one point, he thought he heard footsteps on the other side of the hedge, but he did not encounter anyone.

The sun was nearly overhead by the time Arthur finally found the exit. He emerged onto a stony beach, out of breath. Anhora was waiting, standing by a table with two goblets and two stools. Arthur was not as surprised as he should have been to see his brother sitting on one of the stools.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, more resigned than angry.

"I'm sorry," Merlin replied.

Arthur sighed and turned to Anhora. "Let him go. I'll take your test, but not until he's released."

Anhora shook his head. "That is not possible. Merlin is part of the test. Please, sit." Arthur glanced uncertainly between Anhora and the table. "If you refuse the test, you will have failed, and Camelot will be destroyed."

Arthur put his sword on the table and sat down. "I thought I told you to stay at home," he said to Merlin.

"You know me, Arthur," Merlin shrugged. "I never listen to you."

Arthur turned back to Anhora. "Let's get on with it."

"There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison. The other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet."

"What kind of ridiculous test is that?" Arthur asked incredulously. "What does _that_ prove?"

"What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted."

Merlin frowned pensively. "Let's think about this. What if I drink from my goblet first?"

"If it's poisoned, you'll die," Arthur stated flatly. "I don't care to watch that again."

"And if it's not, then you'll have to drink from yours and _you'll_ die." Merlin put his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "There must be a way around it."

"It's perfectly simple. One of us has to die. We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. Then I'll drink it." There was no way in hell that Arthur was going to let his little brother pay the price for his mistake.

Merlin being Merlin, he didn't accept that easily. " _I_ will be the one to drink it."

"This is _my_ doing," Arthur insisted. " _I'm_ drinking it."

"It's more important that you live!" Merlin argued. "You're the future king!"

"You'll do a perfectly good job of ruling Camelot when the time comes. You'll free your people and bring peace to Albion."

"That's _your_ destiny, Arthur, not mine." Merlin shook his head. "What if I drink from mine first, and if that's not poisoned I will then drink yours?"

Arthur glanced at Anhora. "He said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet."

The brothers sat in silence for several minutes, staring at the goblets. Suddenly, Merlin sat up straight. "I've got it. We pour all the liquid into one goblet, and then we can be sure it's poisoned. Then all the liquid can be drunk, and it will be from a single goblet."

Arthur broke into a smile in spite of himself. "Merlin, you are the most brilliant idiot I have ever had the pleasure to know."

"I'm sorry, was that a compliment?"

Arthur pointed over Merlin's shoulder and widened his eyes. "Look out!" Merlin reflixively looked back, and Arthur took the opportunity to grab Merlin's goblet and pour it into his own. Arthur quickly downed the contents, not wanting to give Merlin the opportunity to stop him with magic.

Merlin turned back around just in time to see Arthur putting down his empty goblet. "Arthur, no!" Merlin cried. "What have you done?" Arthur keeled sideways off his stool, and Merlin rushed to his side. "Arthur. Arthur, come on! Come on. Come on! Arthur! No…" Merlin choked back a sob and turned to Anhora. "Please, just let me take his place."

"This was Arthur's test, not yours," Anhora stated, unmoved.

"You've killed him! I was meant to protect him!"

"He's not dead, he has merely consumed a sleeping draught," Anhora revealed. "He will come around shortly."

"What?" Merlin asked in a small voice.

"A unicorn is pure of heart," Anhora explained. "If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted."

Merlin heaved a sigh of relief and sat back to wait for Arthur to wake up. After about ten minutes, Arthur stirred. Merlin glared at him. "Congratulations, you're not dead. It was just a sleeping draught and you passed the test. And if you _ever_ scare me like that again, I'll kill you myself."

Arthur slowly sat up and clutched his head. "Well, now you know how I felt when you were poisoned. The curse has been lifted?"

"Yes, the curse has been lifted," Merlin said impatiently. "But seriously, Arthur, what the _hell_ were you thinking? I told you _I_ would drink it!"

Arthur smirked. "You know me, Merlin. I never listen to you."

* * *

When the princes returned to Camelot, they found that the crops were growing again and farmers were bringing in the harvest. Uther met them on their way back into the castle. "Is this your doing?" he called. "Is the sorcerer dead?"

"He won't be troubling us any more," Arthur replied.

Uther smiled proudly. "Good. Make sure the grain reserves are restocked."

"We'll see to it," Merlin promised.

Uther walked away. Merlin made to follow, but Arthur clamped a hand on his shoulder. "There is something we must do first."

* * *

Out in the woods, Arthur made a small cairn and set the unicorn's horn inside. "I should never have ended your life," he stated quietly. "I'm sorry."

Merlin picked up some stones to help Arthur cover the horn. He paused when he saw something white out of the corner of his eye. He stood up for a better look, then broke into a wide grin. "Arthur."

Arthur also stood up, and he followed Merlin's gaze. The unicorn was standing in a clearing about twenty feet away, alive and well.

Anhora's voice sounded in Merlin's mind. _When he who kills a unicorn proves himself to be pure of heart, the unicorn will live again._


	11. To Kill the King

Gwen was setting laundry on the clothesline when her father suddenly poked his head over the line. "Boo!" he said. "Did I surprise you?"

"You certainly did!" Gwen agreed, smiling.

Tom handed her a small object wrapped in cloth. "I've got another surprise for you too."

Gwen opened it to find a silver button with an embossed star on it. She looked up. "It's lovely."

"Well, in case you ever need a spare…for this." Tom held up a purple-and-red dress with buttons that matched the one in Gwen's hand.

"It's beautiful!" Gwen gasped.

"Well, you're a beautiful girl, Gwen, you deserve beautiful things," Tom smiled.

"But how?" Gwen asked worriedly. "I mean…it must have been expensive."

"Oh, very," Tom agreed. "But we're on the up now. Things are going to be different."

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "What's going on?"

"It'll be all right, trust me." Tom leaned over to kiss his daughter on the cheek. "I won't be back for supper."

* * *

The notorious sorcerer Tauren had been spotted in Camelot, and the princes had been sent to investigate. It was late and both princes would rather be in bed, but Uther wanted Tauren found as soon as possible. Suddenly, Merlin halted in the middle of the street.

"Merlin, what is it?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head and started walking again. He glanced back at the guards accompanying them, then lowered his voice to a whisper. "Powerful magic, here in Camelot."

Arthur also lowered his voice. "Probably Tauren. Do you think you can pinpoint it?"

Merlin frowned in concentration for a few moments. "This way." He purposefully strode away. Arthur and the guards followed Merlin to Tom's forge. Both princes felt a flash of anger when they realized their destination; they might have difficulty convincing their father that Tom had nothing to do with this.

This prospect became infinitely more difficult when they kicked down the door and discovered Tom in the forge with Tauren. Tom whirled around, a lump of gold in his hand. Tauren immediately made a break for it, knocking over a table to slow pursuit. "Seize him!" Arthur called. The guards followed Tauren, but he vanished into the night while the guards made their way through the mess. Arthur reluctantly turned to Tom and snatched the gold out of his hand.

"Sire…please…" Tom said nervously.

"You're under arrest," Arthur said grimly.

* * *

Gwen burst into Gaius's chambers, where Gaius was reading through some notes while Will drank a cup of hot tea, unable to sleep. Both men were shocked to realize that Gwen had tears streaming down her face.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Will asked worriedly.

"My father's been arrested!" she cried.

Will jumped to his feet. "Arrested! What for?"

"They say he was making weapons for a sorcerer! They're charging him with treason!"

* * *

" _Treason?_ " Morgana asked incredulously. She had gotten out of bed when she heard the commotion, and now stood with her guardian and foster brothers as they discussed Tom's arrest.

"Yes, Morgana, treason," Uther said evenly. "The blacksmith was consorting with a known enemy."

"Enemy?" Morgana repeated disbelievingly. "What enemy?"

"Tauren," Arthur explained. "The leader of a band of renegade sorcerers sworn to bring down the king."

"And where is this Tauren now?" Morgana demanded.

"He escaped," Arthur admitted.

Morgana glared at him. "Well then how can you be sure?"

"Because Arthur and Merlin saw him with their own eyes," Uther informed her, taking a drink from his goblet of wine.

"Well even if the man is who you say he is, you can't sentence Tom to death just for being seen with him!" Morgana protested.

"We have reason to believe he was forging weapons for Tauren," Uther insisted.

"Rubbish. He would never do such a thing," Morgana declared dismissively.

"He was paid, in gold," Arthur said, holding up the lump he had confiscated from Tom. "Whatever he was doing, I don't think he was shoeing Tauren's horse."

"This is madness!" Morgana cried. "You condemn a man with no proof!"

Uther turned away. "I have enough proof."

Morgana turned to Merlin, a pleading look in her eyes. "Merlin, have you nothing to say?"

"Father, the blacksmith committed a crime, but we don't know for certain he meant treason," Merlin said. "Tauren's intelligent, he may not have told Tom who he was."

"He's right, Father," Arthur agreed. "We must give him a fair trial."

"He'll get a fair trial," Uther promised. "And he'll be found guilty, because that's what he is."

"You execute Gwen's father, and I will never forgive you," Morgana warned. She stormed out of the room, looking over her shoulder as she went. "Never."

Uther turned back to his sons. "Tauren slept somewhere. He fed somewhere. Find anyone who helped him in any way. They must be punished. The people must see that the laws of Camelot are not to be trifled with." He also walked out of the room.

"He can't be serious?" Merlin asked disbelievingly.

Arthur grimaced. "He is. He's deadly serious."

* * *

In the morning, Morgana went in search of her maid. No one was at the house, so Morgana decided to try the forge. The forge was also empty, and it was an absolute mess.

Morgana was about to leave when something caught her eye. A small brown pouch lay in the wreckage. She picked it up and opened it. The pouch contained a glowing orange stone the size of her hand. It sat in a setting with three silver claws on each end. For a few moments, Morgana stared at it, completely transfixed. Then she put the stone back in its pouch, and went to hide it in her chambers.

* * *

Merlin froze when he felt the powerful magic once again. This time, however, he forced himself not to investigate. He didn't want to end up catching anyone else in a compromising position; his father had been in a particularly vindictive mood lately. Instead, he continued looking for Will. Will hadn't showed up to work that morning, and Merlin was mildly concerned.

Merlin went to the physician's chambers and found Gwen sleeping in Will's bed, watched over by Will himself. Will jumped to his feet when he saw Merlin. "Sorry I haven't been to work. She was so upset, I didn't want to leave her…"

"It's all right, I would have done the same," Merlin assured. He led the way into the main chamber so that they wouldn't disturb Gwen. "How is she?"

"She's doing all right," Will replied. He narrowed his eyes at Merlin. "Why did you even go to Tom's forge? You know this is a mistake. Gwen talked to Tom last night, he had no idea Tauren was a sorcerer."

"I wasn't expecting Tom to actually be in the forge!" Merlin defended. "If I'd known what would happen, I'd have led the guards as far away from the forge as possible."

At that moment, Morgana walked in. "Have you seen Gwen?"

Will jerked his head at his bedchamber. "She's resting in there. We should probably leave her be for now."

Morgana nodded. "Thank you. You've always been a good friend to her."

Will scowled. "I wish I could do more. I lost my own father to a king who saw only enemies. I don't want to see the same thing happen to Gwen."

"Careful, Will, that's _my_ father you're talking about," Merlin warned.

Will defiantly looked Merlin in the eye. "Tom is the gentlest soul I've ever met, but as soon as he was seen with Tauren, his fate was sealed and we all know it. I'm just the only one with the guts to say it."

"No, you're right," Morgana agreed, glaring at Merlin. "There's no hope for Tom. None at all." She stalked back out of the room.

* * *

Morgana carefully pushed open the door to Arthur's chambers, calling Arthur's name. Satisfied that there was no response, she closed the door behind her. She went to one of Arthur's chests of drawers and pulled out the drawer where she knew he kept his keys. She rifled through them and pulled out the key that unlocked the dungeon cells.

Morgana then made her way to the dungeons and went straight to Tom's cell. Tom approached the bars, but the guards were well within earshot and Morgana could not speak freely. "I bring you no relief, Tom, I'm sorry. I came only to see you were comfortable."

"How's Gwen?" Tom asked shakily.

Morgana smiled sadly. "She's a brave girl. She wishes only to see you free."

Tom averted his eyes, looking resigned. "I know what Uther thinks about sorcery. I'm a dead man, aren't I?"

Morgana shook her head. "I cannot see the future, only the present." She pressed the key into Tom's hand. "And one must always seize the moment. Good luck."

* * *

Arthur reluctantly supervised while the guards rounded up anyone who had aided or abetted Tauren in any way. However, Merlin did not join him, claiming illness. After a while, Arthur went to his brother's chambers. He was unsurprised to find Merlin staring out his window, not appearing the least bit ill.

"Shirking your duties now?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

Merlin turned around. "You mean helping to send people to the executioner's block for lesser crimes than I commit on a regular basis? Morgana and Will are right. This is wrong, plain and simple."

"Father has given his orders…"

"Father's orders be damned!" Merlin exclaimed. "The only way I'm going out there is if I'm under arrest. If they're guilty of treason, then so am I! The worst any of _them_ have done is give a man a bed for the night, whereas I've been practicing magic for nearly a year!"

"This won't happen when I am king," Arthur promised quietly.

"Yeah, but you're not king yet. Father is. And as much as I love him, I'm not going to blindly follow orders I know are wrong."

* * *

That night, the warning bell rang out. Merlin resolutely ignored it, but Arthur went to report to their father. He found Uther in the council chambers.

"The blacksmith has broken out of the dungeons," Uther announced. "He's just proved his guilt. You will kill him on sight."

"But the trial, Father!" Arthur protested.

"The trial is a formality, now," Uther said, unconcerned. "I want him dead and an end to it." He walked out of the council chambers.

Arthur did not follow. To hell with this. He couldn't countermand his father's orders, but he would have no further part in the death of a good man. Instead, he returned to his chambers. What in the world was he going to say to Guinevere?

* * *

Tom hid behind a pillar while a pair of guards walked past. Once they were gone, he cautiously crept out, holding a sword that he had stolen from another guard. He tried to sneak up the stairs that led out of the dungeon and into the courtyard, but he froze when a door opened and guards ran down the staircase. He then tried to run back toward the cells, but guards approached from every hallway. He dropped his sword and sank to his knees. "Please…"

"Kill him."

* * *

Morgana watched from her window as the guards pulled Tom's covered body on a cart. Gwen ran out of the castle and followed, wailing her heartbreak. Morgana thought back to the terrible day on which she had heard the news of her own father's death, and her face hardened. She turned around and went in search of her guardian.

When she reached Uther's private study, the guards immediately bowed and opened the door for her. Morgana marched in, her expression stony. "You have blood on your hands, Uther Pendragon, blood that will never wash off!"

Uther rose to his feet. "May I remind you that you are speaking to your king?"

"May I remind _you_ that a king is wise and just?" Morgana snapped. "You are neither. You rule only with the sword."

"You know nothing of what it means to be king," Uther replied calmly. He walked over to a table and picked up a sheaf of reports, only half paying attention to his ward. "The fate of Camelot rests in my hands. It's my responsibility to protect the people of this land from its enemies."

"Then the kingdom is doomed, for one by one you make enemies of us all," Morgana said coldly.

Uther took a sip from a goblet of wine. "You speak treason, Morgana."

Morgana curled her lip. "Only a madman hears the truth as treason."

Uther finally turned to look at her. "Take care, child, or I'll have you restrained."

"You just try."

* * *

Morgana struggled valiantly, but the guards hauled her into a cell and locked her wrists in heavy manacles. Uther watched from the doorway. "And you will remain here, until you learn your lesson."

Morgana glared defiantly. "Then release me, because I have learned it already—that you care not for me, nor anyone but yourself. That you're driven mad with power. That you're a tyrant."

Uther turned away, apparently unfazed by her rant. A guard closed and locked the door. Morgana tried to run to the door, but her chains were only a few feet long. After a few moments, it sank in. Uther truly meant to leave her here.

* * *

Will walked into his bedchamber and found Gwen sitting on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. He sat down and gently put an arm around her. "You all right?"

"I just don't understand," Gwen said, shaking her head. "Why did he try to escape? His trial was this morning."

"I don't know," Will replied. Privately, he suspected that Tom had realized the trial would be a farce, but he didn't want to say that to Gwen. "Have you heard from your brother?"

"No," Gwen answered. "It's been over a year, and he hasn't sent a single letter. For all I know, he could be dead too."

"You know Elyan, he probably moved and forgot to tell you," Will reassured. "And in the meantime, you're not alone. You've got me, you've got Gaius, and you've got Morgana."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Arthur entered and immediately winced guiltily at Guinevere's obvious distress. She rose to her feet and curtsied. "Sire."

Arthur walked toward her. "Guinevere, I want you to know that your job is safe, and that your home is yours for life. I guarantee you that." He paused, trying to find the right words. "I know that under the circumstances, it's not much, but…anything you want, anything you need, all you have to do is ask." He made to leave, but then turned back to her. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Sire," Gwen said sincerely. She could tell that Arthur felt guilty, but she did not hold him responsible. If it had been up to him, she was certain that her father would have been found innocent.

* * *

Gwen went home that night, and Will reported to work the next morning. He found Merlin sitting on his bed, reading his spellbook. "How's Gwen?" Merlin asked.

"As well as can be expected." Will glanced at the spellbook. "Ever heard of the Mage Stone?"

Merlin shook his head. "The what?"

"When Gwen talked to Tom, he told her that Tauren was using some kind of stone for an experiment," Will explained. "Gaius said it sounds like the Mage Stone—an ancient wonder that could give the bearer the power of transformation. It sounds like Tauren was using it to make gold."

"Could be," Merlin mused. "I definitely sensed _something_ powerful that night."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

Merlin shrugged. "Well, the last time I investigated, an innocent man died, so maybe it's better to steer clear."

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin!" Will scolded. "Just investigate without the guards, and you won't have to arrest anyone. _Something_ is going on here. Are you going to let Tom die in vain?"

Merlin winced. "No, of course not. But I don't sense anything right now. I can't do much but wait."

* * *

Arthur was growing concerned. He'd expected that Morgana would come and give him an earful for his role in Tom's death, but he hadn't seen her since Tom was first arrested. He decided to go and check her chambers.

Gwen was inside, halfheartedly dusting a bookshelf. She turned around when she heard Arthur enter, but her face fell when she saw that he was not Morgana. She curtsied. "Sire."

"Where's Morgana?"

"I don't know," Gwen said worriedly. "Her bed hasn't been slept in."

Arthur frowned. "I'll talk to my father. The king's ward can't just vanish without a trace. Someone must know something."

"Thank you," Gwen replied. "You're a caring man. The people admire that."

Arthur averted his gaze. "I wish I could have done more." He left.

* * *

Morgana sat on the filthy dungeon floor, boiling over with anger. Her _real_ father would never have done this to her. She didn't remember him very well, but she was certain of that. Uther might claim to treat her as a daughter, but he was a poor substitute. He always had been. When she first came to Camelot, he tried to bribe her to stop hiding in her room by buying her a new horse—as if that could replace her father! Morgana smirked at the memory. The guards had had to pull her off of the king.

The door opened and Arthur walked in. Morgana looked up, her face full of disdain. "You. How proud you must be. Son of the mighty Uther. How you must look up to him. Does the king's little helper bring a message, or have you just come to gloat?"

"Guards," Arthur said calmly.

Morgana quickly stood up and backed away. "Get away from me, you cowards!"

"You're free to go," Arthur informed her.

The guards unlocked the manacles. Morgana rubbed her wrists and hurried toward the door.

Arthur called her back. "Morgana. I swore to him you'd never challenge his authority again. I swore that you'd learned your lesson. Tread carefully. Next time I may not be able to help you."

"Thank you," Morgana replied. "You're a better man than your father. Always were."

She walked away, lost in thought. It had been unfair to snap at Arthur. He had already promised to lift the ban on magic; Tom would never have been executed if Arthur were king. Arthur's reign couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Morgana walked into her chambers and hurried to her changing screen. She jumped when Gwen's voice sounded from a corner of the room. "My lady!"

Morgana stopped short and tried to hide her wrists. "Gwen! I didn't expect to see you here."

"What happened to you?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Morgana said hurriedly. "Well, nothing a hot bath wouldn't fix." Gwen glanced downward. Too late, Morgana realized that she had failed to completely hide the red marks left by the manacles, and she sighed. "I spent the night in the dungeon. Uther doesn't like to be challenged."

"It wasn't about my father, was it?" Gwen worried.

"You have enough to deal with without worrying about such things," Morgana soothed.

Gwen shook her head. "You shouldn't have done that, not on my behalf. If anything happened to you, I couldn't bear it."

"You need to go home, Gwen," Morgana cajoled. "Get some rest, please."

"I'm fine, my lady," Gwen insisted, walking over to a table and picking up a hand mirror.

"I insist!" Morgana urged, confused by Gwen's resistance. Gwen would not meet her eyes. Morgana walked over to put a hand on Gwen's shoulder, and discovered that it was shaking. "Gwen?"

"I can't go home," Gwen confessed, breaking down.

Morgana winced in sympathy. "It's understandable, to feel so alone."

Gwen pulled away. "Tauren. He attacked me. He threatened me. He was looking for some kind of stone."

"A stone?" Morgana repeated curiously. No doubt this was the same stone that was now hidden in her dresser. She'd meant to ask Merlin about it, but she'd been distracted by Tom's impending execution.

"He's waiting for me in the Darkling Woods," Gwen sniffled. "I have to do something. If I don't get this stone to him by dawn tomorrow…" She trailed off as Morgana's face hardened. Morgana headed to the door while Gwen watched in confusion. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to send the guards, of course," Morgana lied. "It won't be _you_ that Tauren meets. It'll be the knights of Camelot." She continued out the door.

* * *

An hour before dawn, Morgana pulled the stone out of the box. It glowed brightly, like an ember in the darkened room. After staring at it for a few moments, she put it back in its pouch and tucked it into her cloak.

Morgana made her way out of the castle and through the lower town. The sky was turning pale by the time she made it to the Darkling Woods. Eventually, she stopped in a clearing and lowered her hood. She looked around with slight trepidation. After a few moments, four darkly clad men came out from the trees and surrounded her. Three pointed swords at her; the fourth stopped in front of her. "Where's your maid?" Tauren asked coldly.

"I've come in her place," Morgana stated.

"Kill her," Tauren said casually.

"No! Wait!" Morgana cried, panicking. She fumbled in her cloak. "I brought the Stone!"

"What else have you brought, my lady, the knights of Camelot?" Tauren demanded.

"I came alone, I promise you."

Tauren held out his hand. "Give me the Stone."

Morgana handed him the brown pouch, and Tauren turned away to verify its contents. The other three men lifted their swords. Morgana looked around nervously, beginning to second-guess her plan.

Finally, Tauren turned back to Morgana. "You were foolish to come here. I had no quarrel with your maid. But you, my lady Morgana, are Uther's ward." He drew his own sword and held it to her chest.

Morgana lifted her chin, determined not to let her fear show. "If you kill me, you'll regret it."

"Why is that?"

"Because I want Uther dead too."

"You, an enemy of the king?" Tauren asked skeptically. "And I'm to believe that?"

"Haven't you heard how I once harbored a druid boy in my own chambers?" Morgana replied. "I am a friend to your kind. And I am not alone. It was Merlin who brought the boy to me, and Arthur who broke him out of the dungeon. They do not share their father's prejudices. Put Arthur on the throne, and your kind will be free."

"Why should I believe you?" Tauren challenged. "You could be a spy, for all I know."

Morgana held out her arms, revealing the sores from the manacles. "That was not the only time I challenged Uther's authority. Do you think he usually chains his friends to dungeon walls?" After a few tense moments, Tauren lowered his sword, and Morgana heaved a minute sigh of relief. "The stone. You took it to the forge. Why?"

"With it, a man can alter the very essence of things," Tauren explained. "He can turn a lump of lead into gold."

"Gold?" Morgana repeated incredulously. "A good man _died_ in your quest for riches, Tauren! His daughter is now an orphan!"

"I am sorry for that. Truly. But we do not want the gold to line our pockets. The gold was but a means, a means to rid this kingdom of Uther Pendragon once and for all. Bribery is rife at Camelot. I will use the corruption at the heart of his kingdom, and such an abundance of gold will buy me into the king's chambers—even to the king himself."

Morgana shook her head. "The guards may be fools, Tauren, but the king is not."

Tauren sheathed his sword. "Do you have a better plan?"

"To get to Uther, you need someone close to him," Morgana suggested.

"And you know of such a person?" Tauren prompted.

"I do. Me."

* * *

When Morgana returned to her chambers, she found Merlin waiting for her. He sat at her desk, looking distinctly displeased. "So, care to tell me what I just witnessed in the Darkling Woods?"

Morgana froze. "You were _spying_ on me?" she demanded harshly, trying to cover up her panic.

Merlin stood up. "I felt a surge of powerful magic in Camelot, and it led me to a cloaked figure sneaking out of the city. So, naturally, I follow, and _then_ I find my foster sister surrounded by men who look to be moments away from running her through. Of course I was spying on you!"

Morgana was silent for a few moments, then she threw her gloves onto her table. "Uther is a tyrant and a danger to his own people— _your_ own people." She held out her arms, showing off her sores once again. "And what makes you think _you_ are any safer? He executes anyone who so much as passes a sorcerer on the street and he throws his own ward into the dungeon for speaking truths he does not wish to hear!"

"But he spared you when you were caught harboring the druid boy," Merlin pointed out. "He barely even punished you. He may have a short temper, but he does love you. People like Tauren reinforce his beliefs about magic, it's put him a little more on edge."

"Who exactly has Tauren harmed?" Morgana retorted. "Tom was only arrested because you led the guards straight to him!"

"I didn't mean to!" Merlin protested.

"No, of course not, but neither did Tauren! All he wants is to rid this kingdom of tyranny! It's only because Uther persecutes him and his kind— _your_ kind—that Tauren is a danger to anyone!"

"And so now you're willing to become a murderer?" Merlin asked quietly. "You're going to deprive two more people of _their_ father? And then what? If Father is assassinated by a sorcerer, then Arthur couldn't immediately lift the ban on magic without a massive outcry. Are you going to kill everyone who supports the ban? Where does it end, Morgana?"

Morgana heaved a few deep breaths. She tried to think of another argument, but soon realized that Merlin was never going to budge. He simply loved his father too much, and he might never forgive her for Uther's death. Well, she would live with that if she had to. This was as much for Merlin as it was for Gwen or anyone else. But she couldn't let him interfere with her plans.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. I hope you can forgive me."

Merlin smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course I forgive you. I know you're better than this."

* * *

That night, Morgana entered the dining room where Uther was dining alone. He looked up at her approach. "I didn't expect to see you," he said stiffly. "You wish to say something?"

"I came to apologize, my lord," Morgana began.

Uther took a sip from his goblet. "Good."

Morgana gritted her teeth. "I didn't mean to rile you. I thought only of Gwen. The poor girl's all alone in the world."

"It was not my intention to hurt your maid," Uther replied, the faintest hint of sympathy in his tone.

"I know," Morgana agreed. "But now she suffers, and I know how she must suffer. I, too, lost my father."

Uther nodded, turning somber. "That was a terrible day. Your father was a great friend." Morgana snorted disbelievingly, eliciting a hurt look from her guardian. "I had no part in his death!"

"You sent him into battle," Morgana recalled bitterly. "You promised him reinforcements and then gave him none. You sent him to his death."

"That is not true!" Uther protested. "It was never my intention—"

"But it happened!" Morgana interrupted. "And it keeps on happening!"

"Morgana…"

Morgana curtsied, feigning contrition. "I'm sorry, my lord." She hurried out of the dining room, smirking to herself. Let Uther remember a death for which he would actually feel some degree of remorse. Sooner or later, he would come to her. The trap had been baited.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin dined with Arthur, served by Will. "It's a shame there's been no further sign of Tauren," Arthur commented. "I'd like to be rid of him once and for all."

"I heard he threatened Gwen," Merlin remarked.

Arthur dropped his fork with a clatter. " _What?_ "

Merlin gave him a strange look. "Calm down, she's fine. Believe it or not, Morgana is capable of looking after her own maid."

"Right," Arthur muttered, picking up his fork again. "Anything else?"

"No, that's all I know," Merlin said, not wanting to get Morgana into trouble. He paused thoughtfully, wondering if he should voice the question that had been playing on his mind ever since that morning. "If the worst should happen and Tauren or some other assassin were to succeed, do you think you're ready to be king?"

"Ready?" Arthur repeated incredulously. "I suppose I could do it if I had to, but I certainly don't want to, and not only because it would mean Father was dead. True, I've watched how Father runs the kingdom, but I wouldn't know how to do it myself—Father does some things well and yet he's so terribly wrong about others, and I don't yet know how _I_ plan to rule."

"Well, hopefully you'll have plenty of time to figure it out," Merlin replied, taking a sip from his goblet.

Will refilled the goblet, attentively listening to their conversation. Though he did not say a word, he couldn't help but disagree with the princes' assessment; even if Arthur wasn't ready, he would make a better king than his tyrant father.

* * *

The next day, Uther approached Morgana as she walked down a hallway. "Morgana! I'm not disturbing you, I hope."

Morgana stopped walking and carefully schooled her expression. "Not at all."

"These are difficult times," Uther continued. "They put a strain on us all. I cannot tell you how much it pains me to be at odds with you."

"And I with you."

Uther walked past her to stare out of a window. "I've been thinking about what you said, and I realize…I may have been insensitive." He turned to face her. "I should have foreseen the distress that your maid's loss would cause you, that it would stir old memories. I've opened an old wound, and for that I am sorry."

Morgana felt a flash of outrage. The death of Gwen's father was "insensitive" to _Morgana_? It was Gwen who deserved the apology! Was Uther even capable of empathy for the common-born? Or were they just vassals over which he could exert his power?

Morgana let none of this show on her face, instead forcing a smile. "My lord, it gladdens my heart to hear these words. I too wish to heal these wounds." She hurried forward to take his hands in her own. "Let us visit my father's grave together, and put the past behind us."

Uther smiled back. "Nothing would give me greater happiness."

"Shall we leave tomorrow at first light?" Morgana suggested.

"I will make arrangements," Uther promised. He walked away.

Morgana let the smile fade from her face, replacing it with a scowl. Tomorrow morning could not come soon enough.

* * *

That night, Morgana snuck out of the castle to meet Tauren. She stopped just outside the palace walls. Tauren soon emerged from the darkness.

"So, my lady, what news?" Tauren asked.

"Uther has fallen for the bait," Morgana replied. "We ride out in the morning for the old cairn on the hill."

"Are you _sure_ you're committed to this?"

"More than ever I want Uther dead," Morgana stated coldly. "As much as you, as much as anyone in this rotten kingdom of his. Arthur will be a greater king than Uther could ever be."

"Then the deed is as good as done," Tauren promised.

Unknown to both of them, Will had gone for a midnight walk on the battlements, and he had heard every word. He stood frozen in shock, unsure what to do with this information—whether he _could_ stop Morgana, or whether he even _should_. He found himself thinking back to his own father's death. As much as he hated Cenred for what happened, he knew that Essetiran king had not personally been responsible—wars had casualties. On the other hand, Uther had personally given the order for Tom's execution, and it was _Arthur_ —not Uther—who had done what he could to make up for Gwen's loss. Will would not shed a single tear if Uther died, but it was one thing to hope for the man's death and quite another to knowingly allow it to happen.

Will finally broke out of his reverie and went home to bed, still uncertain what to do.

* * *

The next morning, Will looked out of the window in Gaius's main chamber as Morgana and Uther rode out of the palace with a group of guards. Footsteps approached behind him. "Will?"

Will turned and saw Gwen looking at him with concern. "Gwen, how are you doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," she replied.

Will snorted bitterly. "I'm not the one who just had my life turned upside down." He looked back out of the window.

Gwen followed his gaze. "Morgana's been amazing, these last few days."

"I think _you've_ been amazing," Will told her. "After all that's happened, getting your life back together…"

"It's better than sitting in an empty house, waiting for my father to walk through the door," Gwen stated, tears forming in her eyes. She stared into the distance. "The thing I find hardest to bear is that people will always think he was guilty because he tried to escape."

"I know he was innocent," Will assured her.

"I think he tried to escape because he knew that whatever he said or did, he'd be killed," Gwen mused. "Uther had already made up his mind. That's the kind of man he is."

Will gave her a long look. "To this day, I've never forgiven Cenred for what happened to my own father. Cenred just wanted the honor and glory of battle, and my father died for it. But you…Uther was personally responsible. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted him dead."

Gwen shook her head. "If Uther died, I'd feel nothing. He means nothing to me."

"But if you had the choice, what would you do?" Will pressed. "If you had the power of life and death over Uther, would you kill him for what he did?"

"No! What would that solve? That would make me a murderer. That would make me as bad as him."

"You're right," Will realized. "Of course you're right…" He hurried to the door.

"Will, is something wrong?" Gwen called.

"No, no, everything's fine!" Will answered as he left.

* * *

Merlin jumped when Will burst into his chambers. "Whoa, Will, why do you look like the hounds of hell are chasing you?"

"Merlin, we're friends, right?" Will asked. "You trust me?"

"You know I do," Merlin replied, bewildered. "What's going on?"

"Morgana's plotting with Tauren to kill the king at her father's grave this morning," Will explained, slightly out of breath. Merlin's eyes widened. "Look, I know it's hard to believe, but I swear, I wouldn't make this up!"

Merlin shook his head. "No, I believe you. I should have realized…" He went and grabbed the staff he'd taken from the Sidhe, keeping it wrapped in a long cloth. "I'll handle this, Will, thank you for telling me!"

* * *

Morgana warily looked around as they rode to her father's cairn. She saw no sign of Tauren and his men, but she presumed they had merely hidden themselves well. The royal party stopped at the bottom of the hill on which the cairn was built. Guards tied Uther's horse to a nearby tree, but Morgana personally tied her own horse. It was the same mare that Uther had given her when she first came to Camelot, and she was dearly fond of the creature.

Once the mare was secured, Morgana turned to Uther. "Do you think we could have some privacy?"

"Fine." Uther turned to the guards. "Wait here. We're in no danger." The guards bowed and stood back. Uther took Morgana's hand to lead her up the hill.

* * *

Merlin was out of breath by the time he found a group of horses tied to some trees at the base of the hill. Nearby, several soldiers lay dead on the ground. Looking around, Merlin spotted a group of Tauren's men heading toward the hill. Merlin pursued them as quietly as he could.

Merlin came up behind a pair of renegades. He pointed the staff at one of the men and chanted a spell. A bolt of blue light hit the man, who collapsed on the spot. The other turned around and drew his sword, but Merlin attacked him too.

Merlin continued up the hill. He encountered Tauren near the top. Tauren heard Merlin's approach and turned around. Merlin shot another bolt of light at Tauren, but Tauren held up the Mage Stone and blocked it. The light rebounded at Merlin, and the world went black.

Tauren walked over to Merlin's unconscious form, not realizing Merlin had survived the spell. "Who would have thought? Uther Pendragon's son, a sorcerer. Pity. You could have been a valuable ally too."

* * *

Morgana knelt by the cairn at the top of the hill. Behind her, Uther stuck his sword into the ground. He then approached Morgana and gently put a hand on her head.

"Your father was the greatest man I've ever known," Uther told her. "He stood for everything this kingdom represents—truth, justice, valor. A hundred times he saved my life on the battlefield. His courage and his honor were without equal." Uther knelt next to Morgana and kissed the cairn. "When Gorlois died, I lost the truest friend I ever had, for he was as fearless in questioning my judgment as he was in defending my kingdom. That's the mark of a true friend."

Morgana looked around for Tauren, determined not to be taken in by Uther's lies. "I know how he respected you, my lord…but I don't share these memories. How can I? I was ten years old. I only know I loved him and he was taken from me."

Uther put an arm around her. "When he died, and I took you into my care, you fought me from the beginning. Your will is as strong as my own. You challenge me as a friend must, as your father did in his time."

"And when I do, you clap me in irons," Morgana retorted, unable to keep the bitterness out of her tone.

"I know I'm not an easy man," Uther conceded. "My temper blinds me sometimes. There are things that I regret."

"Gwen's father?" Morgana suggested disbelievingly.

Uther nodded. "Yes."

Morgana stared at him in shock. "Are you saying you were wrong to have Tom killed?"

"Yes," Uther repeated. Morgana caught her breath and looked away, her resolve faltering for the first time. "I will strive to listen to you more and quarrel with you less. You have been a blessing to me, Morgana, you are the daughter I never had." Uther put a hand on her cheek. "Your counsel is invaluable, as is your friendship and your love. Without you, I cannot hope to be the king this land deserves."

Morgana saw Tauren approaching behind Uther, and suddenly she found herself remembering every good moment she had ever shared with her guardian. Rides through the forest, parties in her honor…anything her heart desired, Uther had never hesitated to give it to her. And now Tauren was about to take away the man who was as much a father to her as Gorlois had been. "My lord!" Morgana cried.

"Please forgive me, Morgana," Uther continued. Tauren raised his sword.

"No! _No!_ " Morgana pleaded.

Uther turned around just in time. He caught Tauren's wrist and managed to wrench the sword out of Tauren's grasp. They tumbled to the ground, grappling with each other. Uther tried to grab his own sword, but Tauren forced him away. Morgana pulled out a dagger, watching the fight with horror. After a few more moments, Tauren pinned Uther to the ground and pulled out a dagger of his own. "Die, Uther Pendragon!" Tauren growled.

Morgana seized her chance. She lunged, stabbing Tauren in the back. Uther shoved aside Tauren's body, then lay still for a few moments to catch his breath. Morgana dropped the dagger, thoroughly shaken and feeling more lost than she ever had before.

Once Uther had recovered, he rose to his feet and embraced Morgana. She returned the favor, burying her head in his shoulder. A recently-awakened Merlin secretly watched them from further down the hill, immensely relieved to see Morgana's change of heart.

* * *

Once again, Morgana found Merlin waiting for her in her chambers. "So, what changed your mind?" he asked.

Morgana sighed, too emotionally drained to even bother questioning how Merlin knew. "He admitted that he was wrong to have Tom executed. And you were right. He loves me, and deep down I love him. We both let our tempers blind us sometimes."

"One would almost think he really was your father," Merlin noted with wry amusement. "Sometimes it seems like you take after him more than I do."


	12. Le Morte d'Arthur

Arthur and Merlin had gone out for a hunt with a group of knights. They crouched down when they heard a growl through the trees. Merlin's spear knocked against a bush, which wrenched out of his hand. Arthur looked back at the sound and rolled his eyes when he saw Merlin's fallen spear.

"Do you have any natural gifts, Merlin?"

Merlin retrieved the spear and feigned a look of concentration. "Apart from the obvious? Let me think…I'm not naturally rude or insensitive."

"Just naturally irritating," Arthur shot back.

The party stalked forward, but halted when they heard another growl. Arthur glanced back and gestured for the knights to surround the creature. Before anyone had a chance to obey, the creature emerged from the trees. It was a giant leopard with the head of a cobra. It reared on its hind legs, towering far over the heads of the tallest knights. The party all dropped their weapons and ran away.

The monster pursued them, its large legs allowing it to take massive strides. Merlin soon lagged at the tail end of the group. He tripped over a root and tumbled to the ground. He rolled onto his back just in time to see the creature rear up over him.

Before the monster could strike, Arthur and Sir Bedivere hauled Merlin to his feet. The princes raced after the rest of the group, not noticing that Bedivere had fallen. After a few more minutes, everyone stopped in a clearing to catch their breath.

"Have we lost it?" Merlin panted.

Arthur looked around, finally noticing that their party was a member short. "Who's missing?"

Merlin frowned. "Where's Sir Bedivere?" A loud scream answered his question.

* * *

When they returned to Camelot, the princes immediately reported the monster to the council. Gaius's eyes widened when he heard the description. "The creature you describe has all the characteristics of the Questing Beast."

"Surely that's a myth," Arthur objected.

"According to the old books, the appearance of the Questing Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval," Gaius warned.

"Gaius, that's an old wives' tale," Uther said stiffly.

"Look, whatever it is, it's spreading panic," Merlin pointed out. "The people fear it will enter the city."

"Then we must kill it," Uther decided. "Gather the guard together. You ride at dawn." Arthur and Merlin both nodded and exited the council chambers, followed by the knights.

Gaius approached Uther. "I beg you, Sire, do not dismiss this. The beast is an omen. I've seen it come before…the night your wife Ygraine passed away."

"I've told you not to speak of that night again," Uther warned. "I have conquered the Old Religion. Its warnings mean nothing to me now. Arthur and Merlin will destroy the beast and we will no longer suffer at its hand."

Gaius reluctantly bowed, and Uther exited.

* * *

Arthur was watching Merlin flip through his spellbook when they heard a knock on the door. Merlin called for the visitor to enter, and the door opened to reveal Gaius. He closed the door behind him.

"This is no ordinary beast," Gaius warned.

"I gathered as much," Merlin replied. "Got any tips on killing it?"

Gaius shook his head. "Killing it is simple enough, that's not the problem. Your father may not respect the Old Religion, but it is very real."

"What are you getting at?" Arthur asked.

"At the very heart of the Old Religion lies the magic of life and death itself," Gaius explained. "The Questing Beast carries that power. One bite, you die, and there is _no cure_."

* * *

 _A dragon roared, breathing fire…Merlin yelled in anguish…Merlin and Arthur ran through the woods…Arthur lay dying in his bed…a terrible monster snarled…_

Morgana screamed and sat up, trembling. Gwen ran into the room. "Morgana? Morgana! Wake up!" Gwen tried to put her hands on Morgana's shoulders, but Morgana threw her off. "Wake up! It's me! It's Gwen! Stop it! It was just another dream!"

Morgana finally calmed down enough to recognize her maid, but she did not stop trembling. "It was terrifying…" Gwen gave Morgana a comforting embrace.

* * *

The next morning, Arthur and Merlin stood by the front steps to the castle, facing the knights. "You've seen the foe we face," Arthur stated. "It's a creature of nightmare. But you are the best knights in the realm. We can, and we _will_ kill it before it harms another citizen of our kingdom." Arthur drew his sword. "For the love of Camelot!"

Merlin and the knights followed suit. "For the love of Camelot!"

The castle door opened and Morgana ran out, wearing her nightgown and completely hysterical. "Arthur!"

Arthur turned around. "Morgana, what are you doing?"

"You cannot face it!" Morgana cried, attempting to grab Arthur. He gently took hold of her wrists, trying not to let her see how unnerved he was.

"I have to do this," Arthur said gently. "I must protect our people."

"Please, Arthur, I have seen terrible things!" Morgana begged. "You cannot go!"

Merlin stepped forward. "I will make sure he's safe, Morgana. Go back to bed."

"No!" Morgana insisted. "I will not let you go!" Merlin steered her up the stairs while Arthur motioned to some nearby guards. They took Morgana from Merlin and escorted her the rest of the way into the castle, Morgana continuing to protest all the while.

Arthur watched with some trepidation. A single bite meant certain death, and now a Seer begged him not to face the creature…this was a _very_ bad sign.

* * *

In the woods, Arthur stopped to investigate a giant paw print. After a few moments, he stood up again. They all heard growling and heavy paw steps. Arthur and Merlin shared a worried glance. "Keep close," Arthur instructed as he walked forward again.

Soon, they reached a cave. Cautiously, they entered with swords drawn; Merlin and two other knights also carried torches. There were three tunnels branching off from the main cave. Arthur sent the knights down two of the tunnels, and Merlin accompanied him down a third.

After a few minutes, they reached a spot that was full of bones—most of which looked human. They tensed when they heard hissing, and they nervously looked around the cave. A loud growl caused them to turn around. The Questing Beast was right behind them.

Merlin quickly leaned his torch against the cave wall and stepped forward. Arthur tried to join him, but Merlin shoved him backwards, remembering Morgana's warnings. Merlin swung at the creature, but it dodged. A swipe of its paw sent Merlin flying into the wall, winding him. Arthur quickly moved in front of his brother. The creature lunged, and Arthur felt its teeth meet in his shoulder.

Merlin staggered back to his feet, horrified. "Hey!" he yelled. The beast looked up and snarled at him. A flash of Merlin's eyes lifted his sword off the ground from where he'd dropped it. "Fleoge! Bregdan anweald gafeluec!" The sword became enveloped in blue flames and flew into the monster's heart. The beast howled as the flames surrounded it. Then it tumbled to the ground, dead, all signs of magic fading.

Merlin knelt at Arthur's side. "Arthur?" Arthur did not respond, and Merlin could see blood seeping through a ragged hole in his chain mail. "Somebody help me!" Merlin yelled.

* * *

Merlin knocked everything off of one of Gaius's work tables as the guards carried Arthur in. "What happened?" Gaius asked worriedly.

Will took a quick look at Arthur and deduced the answer. "He's been bitten, hasn't he."

"I tried to save him," Merlin revealed, distressed.

Gaius nodded at one of the guards. "You must tell the king." The guards quickly filed out of the physician's chambers.

"There must be _something_ you can do!" Merlin pleaded.

"I wish there was," Gaius replied grimly.

"Then _I'll_ find a cure," Merlin argued. He started walking toward the door. "I'll fetch my spellbook."

"Merlin, your father will be here at any moment!" Gaius scolded.

"So what?" Merlin demanded. "He _can't_ die. We haven't done all the things we were meant to do!"

"That is the lament of all men," Gaius said sadly.

"Gaius, he's my _brother_ ," Merlin implored.

Before Merlin had a chance to do anything else, Uther's voice sounded from the hallway. "Where is the prince? Where is my son?!" Uther burst into the physician's chambers and seemed to age twenty years upon seeing the sight before him. He rushed to Arthur's side and gently lifted Arthur's head. "Do something, Gaius!"

"I am trying, your majesty. I will do everything in my power."

Uther slung Arthur's arm around his shoulder and picked up his eldest son. "I'll bear him to his chamber."

* * *

Gaius, Merlin and Will followed Uther to the courtyard. Halfway through the square, Uther dropped to his knees, sobbing too hard to continue. Merlin and a small group of knights hurried forward to bear Arthur the rest of the way. Up above them, Morgana watched from her window.

* * *

Once Arthur had been laid out in his own bed, the knights exited. Merlin adjusted Arthur's blanket before following. He met Morgana in the hallway just outside Arthur's chambers. She held out a cloth-wrapped package.

"I brought your spellbook," Morgana explained.

"Thanks." Merlin took the book and went back to Arthur's side, followed by Morgana. He used magic to skim through the spellbook, then stopped on a page for a healing spell. He turned to Arthur. "Gestathole." Nothing happened. Merlin skimmed through the book until he found another spell. "Thurhhaele." Still nothing.

"Maybe the spells need time to take effect?" Morgana suggested worriedly.

Merlin closed the book and wrapped it again, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Gaius said there _is_ no cure for the bite of the Questing Beast."

"You're giving up?" Morgana asked incredulously.

"My magic isn't strong enough!" Merlin exclaimed helplessly. "Do you think I _want_ him to die?!"

"Of course not, but surely there must be something, _anything_!"

"I'd better put this back before Father comes in and starts asking questions," Merlin muttered. He took the spellbook out of the room, looking thoroughly defeated.

Morgana watched him go, then turned to Arthur. Her foster brother was twitching and moaning in pain. Her heart clenched at the sight, and she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "We _will_ save you, Arthur," she vowed.

* * *

Merlin ran to the dragon's cave. The dragon was waiting for him.

"I have failed Arthur," Merlin stated. "Failed in my destiny, and failed my brother."

"And yet you would not be here if that were true," the dragon countered.

"He was bitten by the Questing Beast!" Merlin revealed, upset. "He's going to _die_!"

"Does he still breathe?" the dragon prompted.

"Only just."

"Then there is still time to heal him."

"I've tried," Merlin argued. "I cannot save him."

"You do not know _how_ to save him."

"But you can tell me how?" Merlin asked, hope reigniting.

"Perhaps. It will not be easy."

"I will do anything," Merlin begged. "Please, just tell me what I have to do."

"Very well," the dragon agreed. "The Questing Beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the Old Religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save him."

"But the Old Religion died out centuries ago," Merlin argued.

"The Old Religion is the magic of the earth itself. It is the essence which binds all things together. It will last long beyond the time of men."

"But how will that help me save Arthur?"

"You must find those who still serve it. Those who hold dominion over life and death."

"Where?"

"You must travel to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed, where the power of the ancients can still be felt. Beyond the White Mountains, through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. To the north of the Great Seas of Meredor, you will find a lake. There, you will discover Arthur's salvation. And Merlin…the young prince must live, no matter what the cost."

* * *

In the morning, Will found Merlin packing a bag with provisions. "Are you going somewhere?" Will asked incredulously.

"There's an island beyond the White Mountains, the Isle of the Blessed," Merlin explained. "It's Arthur's only hope."

"Ah," Will said, nodding in understanding. He moved forward to help Merlin pack. "What are you going to say to your father?"

"If he asks, just tell him I couldn't stand watching Arthur die," Merlin replied. "Chances are he'll be too focused on Arthur to notice anyway. If I hadn't found out about this island, I probably would be."

Will handed Merlin the fully-packed bag. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Merlin sighed and furrowed his brow in worry. "You and Gaius have got to keep Arthur alive until I get back."

"Of course," Will agreed.

Merlin smiled, though there was little joy in it. "You're a good friend, Will."

* * *

Morgana approached Merlin as he led his horse out of the stables. "Will told me about your quest," she explained. She held out a silver charm in the shape of a tree. "Here, take it. For luck."

Merlin frowned. "Morgana, wasn't this your mother's?"

Morgana nodded. "She told me it would keep me safe. Perhaps now her spirit can protect you and Arthur."

Merlin smiled and tucked the charm into his pocket. "Thank you. I _will_ save Arthur, I promise."

* * *

Gwen quietly entered Arthur's chambers and found Gaius dozing off in a chair by Arthur's bed. She walked over and gently shook Gaius awake. He blearily blinked open his eyes and looked around.

"Gaius, you should get some rest," Gwen suggested gently.

"He must not be left alone," Gaius protested.

"I will nurse him," Gwen offered.

Gaius nodded, stood up and walked out of the room. Gwen reached over to pick up the cloth on Arthur's forehead. She dipped it in a nearby bucket of cool water, then sat on the bed next to the prince. She dabbed at his face and shoulders, doing what she could to keep him cool. As she tended to the dying prince, she felt a rush of faith, hope, and some other emotion she could not identify.

"You're not going to die, Arthur," Gwen said aloud. "I'm telling you, because I know that one day you will be king. A greater king than your father could ever be." She put down the cloth, but did not remove her eyes from the prince. "That's what keeps me going. You are going to live to be the man I've seen inside you, Arthur. I can see a Camelot that is fair and just. I can see a king that the people will love and be _proud_ to call their sovereign. For the love of Camelot…you _have_ to live." She picked up one of Arthur's hands in both of hers and rested it against her cheek.

* * *

Uther stood by a window, watching as people gathered in the courtyard with lit candles. Gaius walked up behind him. "Is there anything I can get your majesty?"

Uther continued staring at the courtyard. "The people have begun to say good-bye."

"He's not yet gone, sir," Gaius said quietly.

"But he will not recover."

"Not without a miracle," Gaius admitted.

Uther finally turned around. "I don't believe in miracles."

* * *

The next day, north of the Great Seas of Meredor, Merlin reached the lake that the dragon had spoken of. He could see misty ruins in the middle of the lake. Merlin dismounted, tied his horse to a tree, and approached the shore. There was a narrow dock with a small boat. He climbed into the boat and looked around for oars. He saw none. He cast a spell, and the boat began to move toward the ruins.

The boat took Merlin underneath some arches and eventually stopped at the base of a small tower. Merlin got out of the boat and walked up the stairs. After a short climb, he emerged into a grassy courtyard with a stone altar in the middle. A golden chalice sat on a corner of the altar. He warily looked around, then jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello, Merlin." Merlin whirled around to see a dark-haired woman in a tattered red dress standing at the altar.

"How do you know my name?" Merlin asked suspiciously.

"I've been watching you for a long time now, your highness. My name is Nimueh." When Merlin failed to react to the name, Nimueh scowled. "Your father never mentioned me?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. Should he have?"

"I was once a member of his court," Nimueh stated bitterly. "But that is of no consequence now. You have come seeking Arthur's salvation."

"So you know what I've come to ask?"

"Yes."

"Will you do it?"

Nimueh's eyes glittered with some emotion that Merlin could not identify. "I do not have the power to mirror life itself and yet give nothing in return. To save a life, there must be a death, the balance of the world must be restored."

Merlin felt his heart race at those words, but he refused to back down. If this was what it took, then so be it. "I willingly give my life for Arthur's."

"How brave you are, Merlin," Nimueh replied, almost mockingly. "If only it were that simple. Once you enter into this bargain, it cannot be undone."

"Whatever I have to do, I will do," Merlin asserted. "His life is worth a hundred of mine."

Nimueh picked up the chalice. "The Cup of Life, blessed by centuries of powerful sorcery so that it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the Cup, he will live."

Merlin stepped forward and took the Cup from her hand. Nimueh threw back her head and chanted to the heavens. The sky clouded over and thunder rumbled. Rain began pouring into the courtyard, filling the Cup. Nimueh took back the Cup and poured the water into a small ornate silver flask. She handed the flask to Merlin.

"A bargain is struck." Nimueh reached out to grip Merlin's wrist. "I hope it pleases you." Merlin wrenched his arm out of her grasp and returned to the boat.

Nimueh smirked as he walked away. No doubt he would be far from pleased with what she had done, but it was necessary. Emrys was far too important to sacrifice.

* * *

The next day, Merlin burst into Gaius's chambers, panting. "Sire!" Gaius exclaimed.

Merlin held out the flask. "Give this to Arthur."

Gaius took the flask. "What is it?"

"Water drawn from the Cup of Life," Merlin explained. "If Arthur drinks from it, he _will_ recover. Please, hurry!"

He nudged Gaius toward the door, but Gaius did not move. He was too busy staring at Merlin, an expression of horror on his face. "What are you waiting for?" Merlin demanded.

"Such a cure does not come without a price," Gaius said suspiciously. "Whose life did you bargain?!"

"We don't have time!" Merlin snapped. "Gaius, I am _ordering_ you to go and give Arthur that water!" Gaius reluctantly bowed and followed Merlin out of the room.

* * *

Up in Arthur's chambers, Gaius poured the water into Arthur's mouth while Merlin watched anxiously. They jumped when they heard a voice behind them. "What are you doing, physician? What are you giving him?"

Gaius stood up and turned to face the king. "It's, uh…it's a tincture made from the lobelia plant. An ancient remedy for poisonous bites."

Uther's face lit up. "A cure?"

"We hope."

Uther walked over to the bed. "Do you really think it will have some effect?"

"It's our last resort, Sire." Gaius turned back to Arthur and poured the last few drops of water into his mouth. "Perhaps you should allow him to rest."

"I will not leave him," Uther said, never taking his eyes off his son. Gaius bowed and left the room. Merlin and Uther both sat by Arthur's side.

"He _will_ get better," Merlin promised. "I can feel it."

"We must pray you are right," Uther said hopefully.

Footsteps made them look up. Morgana had entered the room. "How is he?"

"Gaius may have found a cure," Merlin said, giving her a significant look.

Morgana nodded and sat on Merlin's other side. Arthur's breathing had eased, but she knew that some of her visions had yet to be realized. She glanced at Uther and leaned over to whisper in Merlin's ear. "You must beware, this is only the beginning."

Merlin turned to her and smiled sadly, a lump in his throat.

* * *

Several hours later, Morgana and Uther had nodded off. Morgana's head rested on Merlin's shoulder while Uther leaned against the bed. Merlin nudged them both when Arthur stirred. Arthur blinked open his eyes and his family swam into view.

"Arthur!" Uther exclaimed, his face lighting up. He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I thought we'd lost you."

Arthur smiled. "Don't worry, Father, I'm not going to die." He glanced at Merlin, who he assumed was behind his miraculous recovery. "I think there's someone watching over me, keeping me from harm."

Uther also smiled. "Maybe you're right. It's going to be a long journey to become king. You'll need a guardian angel." He rose to his feet. "I shall inform the court that their prince lives." He walked out of the room.

Arthur looked at Merlin again. "I thought Gaius said there _was_ no cure for the bite of the Questing Beast."

A shadow crossed Merlin's face. "Yes, well, he was wrong. The ancient magic can give life as well as take it."

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur said in a heartfelt voice.

At that moment, Gwen walked in with some fresh cloths. She put them down on Arthur's nightstand, then broke into a wide smile when she saw that the prince was awake. "I knew it. I said you'd be all right." She turned away to gather up the old cloths.

Arthur looked at her thoughtfully. "I can remember you talking to me."

Gwen froze. "You can?"

"You stroked my forehead…"

"I was tending to your fever," Gwen said quickly.

"Never lost faith…"

"I was just talking!" Gwen protested.

"Really?" Morgana asked skeptically, a teasing glint in her eyes. "And what, pray tell, did you say?"

"I don't remember," Gwen insisted.

"Come on," Arthur pressed. "Something about…the man I am inside."

Gwen felt herself turn about twenty shades of red, and she finally turned to face Arthur. "No, I never said that!"

"Guinevere…" Arthur coaxed.

"I have to get these washed, Sire." Gwen curtsied and hurried out of the room.

"Arthur, what exactly are your intentions toward my maidservant?" Morgana asked, amused.

"I have no intentions toward your maidservant, I'm simply very touched by her faith," Arthur replied. He rolled his eyes when Merlin and Morgana's expressions made it clear that they did not believe him.

* * *

Eventually, Arthur slipped into a light doze, and Morgana returned to her chambers. Merlin, on the other hand, could not bring himself to leave—not when he knew that it would be the last time he would ever see his brother. He continued to watch over Arthur, gripping Morgana's charm in his hand. However, nothing happened, and Merlin eventually drifted into sleep.

Arthur was surprised when he woke the next morning and found his brother still sitting in his chambers. He sat up and nudged Merlin. Merlin looked around in confusion for a few moments, then broke into a wide smile. "I'm alive!" he breathed incredulously.

"You say that like it's a surprise," Arthur noted drily.

"Weird dream," Merlin lied. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Arthur answered. "You should probably go change, you look like you've been wearing those clothes for days."

"Oh. I kind of have…" Merlin muttered. "Right, I'm going."

* * *

Merlin hurried to his chambers and changed into a fresh set of clothes. Then he went to the physician's chambers to search for Will.

"Gaius, have you seen…" Merlin trailed off as he noticed that Gaius's niece sat sipping tea at a table. "Oh, hello Hunith."

Hunith froze and a wistful expression stole over her face, like it did every time she saw Merlin. She claimed it was because she remembered caring for him as a baby, though Merlin sometimes suspected there might be more to it than that. "Hello, Merlin," she said softly.

Gaius glared coldly at Merlin. "I'm afraid Will is gravely ill, Sire. It began yesterday, about when Arthur drank the water from the Cup of Life."

Merlin's jaw dropped. " _What?!_ Gaius, I swear—I bargained _my_ life, not Will's!" He paused when he remembered that Hunith was in the room. She did not appear to be the least bit surprised or confused by Merlin's statement. "Wait a minute, you told Hunith what I did?"

"She can be trusted," Gaius replied. He bowed his head. "And I apologize for my presumption. Will is like a son to me, and it pains me to see him like this."

"And he is a friend to me," Merlin said, sinking onto a chair next to Hunith. "This cannot happen." Hunith tentatively put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he allowed it.

"Who did you meet at the Isle of the Blessed?" Gaius asked.

"Nimueh."

"Nimueh?" Gaius repeated, surprised. "Did she… _say_ …anything?"

"She mentioned that she once knew Father and was a member of his court, but I was a bit too preoccupied to ask for details. What does that matter now? Will's dying, and it's my fault!" Merlin stood up. "I have to fix this." He walked out the door.

* * *

Merlin returned to the dragon's cave. "You knew this would happen!" he accused. "You had me trade my friend's life for Arthur's!"

"You said you would do anything," the dragon replied, unfazed.

"Did you _know_ Will would die?" Merlin demanded.

"I knew the price would be a heavy one."

"But you sent me anyway," Merlin stated, his voice choked with unshed tears.

"We need Arthur to live."

"I'm not one of you!"

"We are both creatures of the Old Religion. It is the source of your power. Your destiny is to protect Arthur until he claims his crown, and when he does, magic can be returned to the land. Only then will I be free."

"Oh," Merlin breathed, bitter realization sinking in. "So that's all you cared about? I thought you were my friend."

"I am more than that, Merlin," the dragon declared. "I am your kin."

" _Uther_ is my kin," Merlin retorted. "I will not see him dethroned, not for your sake nor anyone else's."

The dragon laughed. "There is much you have yet to learn, young warlock. We will achieve great things together, you and I."

"You will never be released!" Merlin yelled. "For what you have done, I'll make sure you _never_ see the light." He turned to leave, then heard an angry roar. He looked back and saw that the dragon was rearing on his hind legs. Merlin quickly threw up a hand and cast a spell. The dragon breathed out a torrent of fire, but it hit an invisible wall several feet in front of Merlin. Eventually, the flames stopped and Merlin lowered his hand. "You won't see me again."

* * *

Merlin returned to Gaius's chambers and entered quietly. "May I see him?"

"He's sleeping," Gaius revealed apologetically.

Merlin walked over and sat down, staring into space. "I have to save him."

Hunith shook her head. "You cannot," she said gently.

Merlin looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "If the balance of the world needs a life, then Nimueh _must_ take mine." He stood up again. "I will return to the island."

Hunith reached out and pulled Merlin back into his seat. "You are young. You are a _prince_. You are far too precious to sacrifice."

"My life is worth no more than his," Merlin argued. "My title and the entire kingdom mean nothing if I cannot save him." He turned to the physician. "You have taught me so much, Gaius. For that, I will always be grateful. And you, Hunith—you are the closest thing I have ever had to a mother." Merlin rose to his feet once more. "I must say my good-byes." He walked out the door.

Hunith blinked back tears and turned to Gaius. "He has no idea…and now he never will."

"Hunith, I promised you I would look after him as though he were my own," Gaius reminded her. "He has a wonderful destiny, and he has yet to fulfill it. One day, he will be the greatest warlock this land has ever known. Hunith, I swear to you, Merlin will live to know that you are his mother."

Unknown to them, Will was _not_ , in fact, asleep.

* * *

Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers and found his brother on his feet, arm now in a sling. Arthur looked up when Merlin entered. "Merlin, is something wrong?"

Merlin closed the door and leaned against it. "I need to talk to you."

"Well, come on then, spit it out," Arthur encouraged, sitting down.

"I just…" Merlin took a deep breath. "You're a great warrior, Arthur. And one day you're going to be a great king."

"Thank you," Arthur said, confused.

"But you must learn to listen as well as you fight," Merlin continued.

"Merlin, why do you sound like you're saying good-bye?" Arthur jumped back to his feet, not giving Merlin the chance to answer. "You were surprised you were alive…Merlin, what _exactly_ did you do to save my life?!"

"I'm sorry, Arthur. You're the heir to the throne, your life is worth far more than mine."

"Merlin, you do realize I took that blow for _you_ in the first place?" Arthur cried angrily.

"I truly am sorry, Arthur," Merlin repeated. "But this is something I have to do, and I can't let you stop me. Swefe nu." Arthur collapsed back into the chair, fast asleep.

* * *

Merlin went to his own chambers and packed a bag with provisions yet again. He wasn't sure how long the spell would last, and he needed to leave before Arthur woke up.

Merlin stopped by the physician's chambers on his way out, hoping for the chance to apologize to Will. He found both Gwen and Hunith tending to his friend. Both women looked up when Merlin entered.

"Gaius had to go and get some supplies," Hunith explained.

"I'm sorry," Gwen said, tears in her eyes. "I've done what I can to make him comfortable."

"You have such a good heart, Gwen," Merlin commented sadly. "Don't ever lose that."

Hunith rose to her feet and gently steered Gwen out of the room. "I think the boys need a moment alone."

Once they had gone, Merlin approached the bed. "Will, I am _so_ sorry about this. I'm going to make you well again. I promise."

"Don't," Will protested feebly. "I know…there's a price…"

"Don't worry about me," Merlin soothed. "I know that the gods will look after me, and one day we will meet again."

Will's eyes flicked to the door. "Merlin…your mother…"

Merlin smiled sadly, misunderstanding. "Maybe now I'll finally get to meet her. I'll miss you, Will." He turned and left the room before Will had a chance to clarify.

In the main chamber, Merlin paused when he saw a note in Gaius's handwriting, addressed to Will. He looked over at Hunith, who appeared particularly subdued, and realization hit him. "Gaius hasn't gone for supplies, has he." Hunith reluctantly shook her head, and Merlin ran to the stables.

* * *

Morgana watched from her window as Merlin galloped toward the drawbridge. Immediately, she thought back to her vision of Merlin yelling in anguish, and she felt certain that it was about to happen. She hurried to Arthur's chambers and shook her foster brother awake. He sleepily looked around before jerking to alertness and leaping to his feet.

"Where's Merlin?!"

"I just saw him riding out of the castle," Morgana replied.

"We've got to stop him!" Arthur exclaimed. "He's trying to sacrifice his own life!"

Morgana shook her head. " _Something_ terrible is going to happen, but I don't think he's going to die."

"We've still got to stop him," Arthur muttered, walking toward the door. Then he froze in his tracks. "Do you know which way he went?"

"I…no," Morgana realized. "I have no idea."

Arthur leaned heavily against his door. "And we can't tell Father, because Merlin is almost certainly doing something magical."

"So what _do_ we do?" Morgana fretted.

Arthur walked over to his chair again. "We wait. And we pray. And if— _when_ our prayers are answered, we murder him ourselves for scaring us like this."

* * *

When Merlin finally reached the lake, he could hear Nimueh's voice echoing across the water, chanting some sort of spell. He hurriedly dismounted and ran to the shore. Once again, he magically guided the boat across the water, willing it to go as fast as it safely could. He emerged into the courtyard and found Nimueh holding the Cup of Life over Gaius, who lay slumped against the altar.

"Stop!" Merlin cried.

Nimueh broke off her chanting and set down the Cup. "Back again so soon, warlock?"

"What have you done?" Merlin demanded.

"Your friend is safe," Nimueh replied, walking toward Merlin. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Merlin glanced at Gaius, a lump in his throat. "Have you killed him?"

"It was his wish," Nimueh said coolly.

Merlin shook his head in a mixture of despair and frustration. "I bid _my_ life for Arthur's, not Will's, not Gaius's!" he yelled.

"The Old Religion does not care who lives and who dies, only that the balance of the world is restored!" Nimueh yelled back. She nodded at Gaius and continued more quietly. "To save a life, a life must be taken, Gaius knew this."

"It is not the Old Religion that has done this, it is you!" Merlin retorted.

"Come now," Nimueh smiled. "We are too valuable to each other to be enemies."

"No, I share _nothing_ with you!" Merlin insisted.

"With my help, Arthur will become king!" Nimueh declared proudly.

"And how do you plan to do that, by killing my father?" Merlin challenged. "I don't know why you left the court, but I'll bet there was a damn good reason. I will not allow you to taint my brother's reign. Ástríce!"

A golden bolt of light shot out of Merlin's hand toward Nimueh. She quickly held up her own hand and harmlessly absorbed the light. She waved her hand, and it began to spark. "Your childish tricks are useless against me, Merlin. I am a priestess of the Old Religion. Forbærne!"

A ball of fire shot out of her hand, straight at Merlin. He dove to the ground, and the fireball hit a nearby wall. Nimueh summoned another fireball. "You, too, are a creature of the Old Religion. You should join me."

Merlin stood up again. "You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic? Never."

The second fireball flew at Merlin, and this time he failed to dodge. It hit him right in the chest, and he was thrown off his feet. He groaned where he landed, dazed by the pain.

Nimueh walked over and contemplated Emrys's fallen form. "Pity. Together, we could have ruled the world." She returned to the altar, and did not see her victim rise to his feet.

"You should not have killed my friend," Merlin announced in a low, deadly voice. Nimueh turned back to him as he held a hand up to the sky. Storm clouds gathered overhead. Lightning flashed and thunder crackled. Merlin brought his hand down. Lightning forked down from the clouds, striking Nimueh. She spasmed for a few moments, then exploded into black smoke. Heavy rain began to fall.

Merlin raced to Gaius's side. He desperately shook the physician, but could provoke no response. He lifted his head and yelled in anguish, then broke down sobbing. No one else was supposed to die!

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up, hope dawning. "Gaius? Gaius, you're alive!" He continued sobbing, now out of relief.

"What did you do?" Gaius mumbled.

"Nimueh's dead," Merlin explained, understanding flashing across his mind. "The balance of the world has been restored."

"You amaze me," Gaius murmured. "You've mastered the power of life and death itself. We'll make a great warlock of you yet." Merlin laughed, giddy with victory.

* * *

Merlin encountered Arthur and Morgana almost as soon as he entered the castle. Before Merlin could say a word, Morgana slapped him.

"So, Merlin…I think we need to have a little chat about these suicidal tendencies of yours," Arthur said sternly.

"Oh, really?" Merlin retorted. "Been to the Labyrinth of Gedref lately?"

"That was different!" Arthur protested. "That was my fault, I had to fix it!"

"And I had to fix _my_ mistake," Merlin replied. "I'm quite happy to have done so without dying."

"Good," Morgana declared viciously, moving toward Merlin. He flinched, afraid she was about to slap him again, but instead she pulled him into a fierce embrace. "Don't you _dare_ do that _ever_ again."

* * *

Merlin made his way to Gaius's chambers, both to see Will and to get his burn treated. Will sat in the main chamber, wrapped in a blanket. Hunith stirred a pot of broth on the fireplace.

"Will!" Merlin exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Will replied. He nodded at Hunith. "Merlin…meet your mother."

Both Merlin and Hunith stared at him in shock. "My what?" Merlin finally managed.

"Go on, Hunith, he deserves to know," Will urged.

Hunith and Merlin exchanged uncertain looks. Then Hunith tentatively approached Merlin and cupped his face. "My dear son. You have no idea how long I have wished for you to know the truth."

"What…but… _how_?"

"Uther came to Ealdor while pursuing a sorcerer. As soon as he knew you existed, he wanted you…but he feared what the people would think if they knew your mother was a peasant. He swore both Gaius and me to secrecy, on pain of death. I'm so sorry. Please believe me, I wanted to tell you."

"I…I have a mother," Merlin whispered, dazed. "Oh my god, I have a mother." Suddenly he threw his arms around Hunith and clung tightly to her. Will smiled as mother and son embraced for the first time, and neither one appeared to have any intention of letting go.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm taking a break in between seasons, so it'll be two weeks before The Curse of Cornelius Sigan is up. Sorry...this writing is hard work!**


	13. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

A loud booming sound seemed to shake the very foundations of Camelot. Merlin tossed and turned, unable to sleep through the noise. Finally, he sat up and lit a candle. He pulled out a book to read.

About ten minutes later, Will came in. "Everything all right?"

Merlin blinked sleepily at him. "What are you doing here? I sent you home hours ago."

The castle rumbled again. "Can't sleep with all this racket," Will explained. "Figured I'd go for a walk, and then I saw the light."

Merlin closed his book. "This is ridiculous. Go down there and tell the diggers to stop."

Will stared incredulously at Merlin. "They're working under the king's orders."

"Yep, and you're working under mine," Merlin responded cheerfully.

Will shook his head in exasperation before leaving the room.

* * *

Will headed down to the excavation, grabbing a torch on the way in. To his utter confusion, the diggers ran past him, screaming. Once they had all fled, he cautiously ventured into the excavation, wondering what had them so spooked.

After a few minutes, Will found a hole in the wall. He put his torch through the hole, revealing what appeared to be a tomb. The tomb was full of riches, most of which were covered in cobwebs. A large, fist-sized, heart-shaped blue jewel was set in the life-size human carving which topped the sarcophagus. Disembodied whispers pervaded every corner of the room. A man knelt before the sarcophagus.

Will carefully made his way into the tomb and approached the man. "Hello?"

The man did not respond, and Will cautiously put a hand on his shoulder. The man toppled sideways, revealing a horrible sight. His skin was stark white with black smudges and his bloodshot eyes stared at nothing. Clearly, he was dead. Will stumbled backwards and fled.

* * *

Half an hour later, Will had fetched Merlin and Gaius. They all stood in the tomb, looking around. Then Merlin knelt by the unfortunate digger. "Any theories on how he died?"

"Hmm?" Gaius said distractedly, staring at the heart-shaped jewel.

Will noted various raven statues scattered throughout the room. "Do you know whose tomb it is?"

"I'm not sure," Gaius replied.

Merlin rose to his feet and shuddered. "Do you think it might be cursed?"

Will gave him a curious look. "Do you actually sense something weird, or are you just asking because this place is creepy in general?"

"Those whispers," Merlin muttered. "I feel like I would understand them, if only I could make out the words."

Gaius walked around the sarcophagus. Suddenly he froze, and there was a rumbling sound. A dart flew out of a raven statue, straight at Gaius's face. Merlin quickly levitated a jewel-encrusted plate and blocked it. The dart left a noticeable dent in the plate.

"You've just saved my life!" Gaius exclaimed shakily. "Thank you, Sire."

"Any time," Merlin replied, equally shakily. He started when he heard his father's voice approaching. He let the plate fall to the ground. It rolled away, and he chased it. The plate came to a halt in the doorway just as Uther entered, Arthur right behind him. Merlin stood back up, embarrassed. He ignored Arthur and looked at Uther. "Ah. Hello, Father."

"What are you doing?" Uther asked disapprovingly.

"Knocked that over by mistake. Sorry." Merlin glanced around. "Quite a find."

"Indeed," Uther agreed, breaking into a smile. "See, Gaius, I was right. There _is_ treasure to be found under Camelot. Which of my predecessors to I have to thank for all this?" He walked over to the sarcophagus and bent over the blue jewel for a closer look. "Gaius?"

"I'd have to look into it, Sire," Gaius responded.

Uther nodded, still smiling, and looked at the corpse. "How did _he_ die?"

"He seems to have unwittingly triggered a trap—here." Gaius indicated the floor tile where he had triggered the dart.

"To deter grave robbers," Arthur surmised.

"Well, there's plenty in here people would want to steal," Uther commented. "Have them secure the tomb. Guarding it is your responsibility, Arthur."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, Father."

Uther looked between Arthur and Merlin, smile fading. Then he sighed and left the tomb. Arthur followed without another word. Throughout the entire conversation, Merlin and Arthur had not so much as looked at each other.

Will raised an eyebrow at Merlin. "I think your father's getting pretty tired of you and Arthur not talking."

Merlin scowled. "Arthur started it. If he's going to be petty because I found my mother and his is still dead, then I have nothing to say to him." Ever since Merlin told Arthur about Hunith, Arthur had avoided Merlin and spoken to him only when absolutely necessary.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin paid a visit to Morgana. He found her sitting at her desk while Gwen changed the sheets.

"Did you hear about the tomb they found?" Merlin asked. When Morgana nodded, he continued. "I think it might be cursed."

"Typical," Morgana sighed. "Nothing ever comes without a catch. Have you told Arthur?"

"What for? It's not like his life is in danger…yet."

"How long are you two going to keep this up?" Morgana asked, rolling her eyes. She nodded at her maid. "Gwen tells me that people in the lower town are speculating about your fight. Some of the stories are rather wild."

"If he wants to make up, he knows where to find me," Merlin retorted.

"Or you could try talking to _him_ ," Morgana countered. "Why don't you join the hunt this morning?"

"I only ever went on hunts to spend time with Arthur, and there's clearly no point in _that_ any more!" Merlin snapped.

Morgana stood up and folded her arms. "You are going on that hunt, Merlin, and you are going to talk to Arthur."

"You're not Father, you can't order me around."

"No, but I can make your life a living hell," Morgana threatened.

Merlin glared at her for a few moments, then deflated. "Fine. Just this once." He turned on his heel and stormed back out of her room.

Morgana turned to Gwen, shook her head and lifted her eyes to the ceiling in exasperation. "Men!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Merlin and Will emerged from the castle and joined the hunting party in the courtyard. Arthur did not notice them, busy yelling at his servant. From the sound of it, Morris had failed to secure the girth on Arthur's saddle, and as a result the saddle had slid and dumped Arthur on the ground.

Merlin turned to Will. "And here I thought he was finally learning that servants are people too."

Will sighed. "So did I."

A brown-haired man walked up to Arthur, leading his horse. "Would you like me to fit the girth properly for you, Sire?" He immediately began to do so, not waiting for a response.

"Thank you," Arthur replied, glaring at Morris.

"It is an honor to be of service to the prince," the man said with a bow.

Arthur smirked. "An honor, Morris, do you hear that?"

The man stepped forward. "Allow me the honor of brushing your clothes down." Again, he did so without waiting for a response.

Merlin looked at Will again. "Will, for the love of God, don't _ever_ kiss up to me like that."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Like what, you pompous, arrogant arsehole?"

Merlin nodded. "Exactly."

The man finally finished brushing Arthur's clothes. Arthur looked at him with interest. "What's your name?"

"Cedric. I've come to Camelot in search of work."

"Good." Arthur clapped Cedric on the shoulder. "You can be a beater on the hunt, we're short of a man or two." He walked toward the rest of the group, then stopped short when he finally noticed Merlin. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm being blackmailed by Morgana," Merlin said stiffly. "And since I've talked to you, now all that's left is the hunt."

Arthur heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Fine."

* * *

Arthur led the hunting party through the woods, so Merlin purposely lagged at the rear end of the group. He wound up behind Cedric. Cedric pushed aside a branch to walk past, then released it. It snapped back and hit Merlin in the face. Cedric stopped short and turned around, looking horrified. "Oh! I'm so sorry, my lord."

Merlin took a deep breath, struggling to maintain his composure. "Apology accepted. Excuse me." He roughly pushed his way past Cedric.

Abruptly, Arthur motioned the party to a halt. There was a noise in the trees, and the group spread out. A large boar came charging out from the foliage, running straight at Arthur. Many of the hunters backed up, but Arthur stood his ground and threw his spear at the boar. Off to the side, Merlin also threw his spear. Both weapons glanced off the beast's hide, and the boar continued undeterred. Cedric dropped his spear and scrambled backwards.

Arthur finally began to move away, but Merlin could see that he stood no chance of evading the boar. Merlin levitated Cedric's fallen spear and sent it flying into the boar's chest. It squealed and collapsed, just in time.

Arthur crouched to examine the boar, then stood up and turned around. "Who threw that?"

Merlin did not bother to respond; he was well aware that he was standing at completely the wrong angle to have thrown the spear normally. After a few moments, Cedric cleared his throat. Arthur looked at him. "Was it you?" Cedric shrugged and nodded. Arthur grinned at him. "You just saved my life!"

"Honestly, Sire, it was nothing," Cedric insisted humbly. Merlin narrowed his eyes.

Arthur walked over to Cedric. "I shall be forever indebted to you. You must be rewarded."

"No, no, I couldn't possibly…"

"Come on, what do you wish for?"

"I desire only one thing, Sire," Cedric admitted. "A position in the royal household, as your servant."

Arthur grinned again. "Consider it done!"

The hunting party began gathering up their gear, along with the boar. Will approached Merlin and spoke in an undertone. "That was really you, wasn't it?"

Merlin shrugged. "Yeah."

"Don't you think you should tell Arthur that Cedric is lying?"

"If he's stupid enough to believe Cedric, that's not my problem," Merlin said sourly. "Come on, let's see if Gaius discovered anything more about that tomb."

* * *

Gaius heard the door open, but he did not look up. "Will, come and take a look at this."

Merlin and Will both went to look over Gaius's shoulder. Gaius had a parchment with some ancient script, and he was comparing it to a large tome. "What is it?" Merlin asked curiously.

Gaius jumped. "Oh! I'm sorry, my lord, I didn't see you."

"It's fine." Merlin nodded at the parchment. "What language is that?"

"I don't know," Gaius admitted. "I found this inscription on the sarcophagus. Sigan would have known many languages."

Merlin felt his blood run cold. "Sigan? You think it's _his_ tomb?"

"Wait, who's Sigan?" Will cut in.

"You've never heard of him?" Merlin asked, surprised. Will shook his head. Merlin shuddered before continuing. "Cornelius Sigan was the most powerful—and _evil_ —sorcerer ever to have lived. He could change day into night, turn the tides. And legend has it that his spells helped build Camelot itself. In the end, he grew so powerful that the king at that time ordered his execution." Merlin snorted without humor. "Father's quite fond of that bit. He used to love telling Arthur and me stories about the arrogant sorcerer who came to an untimely end."

Will frowned. "Fun bloke. But why would you be worried _now_?"

"Sigan couldn't bear the thought that his wealth and power would die with him," Gaius explained. "He became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death itself."

"You think he might have succeeded?" Will worried.

Merlin shuddered again. "Let's hope not. I may be powerful, but I don't fancy taking on Sigan."

* * *

 _The full moon emerged from behind a cloud. A raven swooped out of the night sky, a malevolent gleam in its eyes. It cawed loudly._

Morgana jerked awake with a scream. "Gwen? Gwen!"

Gwen hurried out of the antechamber. "My lady? My lady, what's the matter?"

Morgana wordlessly shook her head.

Gwen sat down and gave Morgana a comforting embrace. "It's all right. I'm here. There's nothing to be frightened of." Morgana clung to Gwen, shaking with terror.

* * *

In the morning, Morgana sent Gwen to fetch Merlin. Merlin arrived to find Morgana sitting on her bed, still in her nightgown and visibly shaken. Merlin sat down and gently put an arm around his foster sister. "What was your dream about?"

"A bird."

"It wasn't a raven by any chance, was it?" Merlin asked worriedly.

Morgana looked up at him, startled. "How did you know?"

Merlin grimaced. "The tomb they found belonged to Cornelius Sigan. And in the Old Religion, the name Sigan means 'raven'."

Morgana's eyes widened. "The curse. He's going to destroy Camelot."

Merlin's eyes also widened. "You actually saw Camelot destroyed?"

Morgana shook her head. "No, but you know the legend as well as I. He said he would return and raze the city to the ground."

"Not if we stop him," Merlin vowed.

"You've got to tell Arthur," Morgana said shakily.

Merlin scowled. "It was _your_ dream. _You_ tell him."

* * *

Morgana found Arthur in the lower town, talking to a guard. "Arthur, could I have a word?" Morgana asked, still somewhat shakily. "Alone?"

"Dismissed," Arthur said to the guard. He led Morgana into a secluded area between two houses. "Something wrong?"

Morgana snorted humorlessly. "Apart from the fact that nearly the entire kingdom is wondering what happened between you and Merlin? That tomb belongs to Cornelius Sigan, and I've had a vision of his return."

"You're sure?" Arthur said worriedly.

"Quite sure," Morgana confirmed snappishly. "You're going to need Merlin if you're to have any hope of saving Camelot. How long are you going to keep this up?"

Arthur's expression darkened. "What would he even need _me_ for? He'd be better off fighting Sigan on his own."

Morgana shook her head in a mix of incredulity and frustration. "You two are _impossible_!"

She turned and made to leave, but Arthur yanked her backwards as several horses thundered past. Morgana looked back at her foster brother, frowning. "Aren't those your and Merlin's horses?"

Arthur also frowned and hurried to the stables, Morgana in pursuit. They encountered Merlin at the entrance. Merlin stiffened when he saw them, then brushed past Arthur. Inside, they found Morris passed out with his face in a pile of dung. Arthur walked over to crouch by his servant.

Morris stirred. He looked up sleepily, then bolted to his feet. "Sire!"

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked sternly.

"I-I don't know, Sire, I was just shoveling straw and…that's all I remember, I swear!"

"I see," Arthur said, unimpressed. "And how did my horses get loose?"

Morris looked around, and his eyes widened comically. "I don't know what happened, Sire, I'm sorry!"

"One mistake, I can understand," Arthur griped. "Everyone has a bad day now and then, but this is one thing after another!"

"Sire!" Cedric called from the entrance. "Please, Sire, don't be too hard on him. He's a good servant, he's just tired. Maybe if he had the evening off…I'm more than willing to take over his duties tonight."

"No, Sire, please…" Morris begged.

"Go home," Arthur cut him off. "And think about whether you want to be my servant or not!" Morris reluctantly bowed and left, followed by Cedric.

"That was rather harsh," Morgana said disapprovingly.

"The horses nearly trampled you," Arthur retorted.

"How do you know Cedric didn't set them loose to make Morris look bad?" Merlin suggested acidly. "He seems very keen to get close to you!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Arthur scoffed.

"Oh, _I'm_ being ridiculous?" Merlin snapped. " _You're_ the one who's being a total _clotpole_!"

Arthur blinked. "A what?"

"Clotpole," Morgana repeated flatly. "I don't know why I bother with either of you." She walked out and returned to the castle. Were _all_ men such total idiots?

* * *

Merlin walked into his chambers and practically hurled his gloves onto his table. Will jumped, dropping the laundry he'd been folding. "Everything okay?" Will asked worriedly.

"Remember last year when Arthur was throwing knives at Morris?" Merlin replied.

"Yeah…don't tell me he's doing it again?"

"Worse," Merlin answered bitterly. "He seems to think Morris was sleeping on the job, and sounds about ready to sack him. Who the hell would purposely go to sleep with their face in a pile of dung?"

"You think Cedric had something to do with it?" Will suggested.

Merlin shrugged. "Possibly. Probably. Conniving bastard."

"And are you going to tell Arthur your suspicions?" Will prodded. "Or are you just going to let this 'conniving bastard' worm his way into Arthur's confidence?"

"I _did_ tell Arthur, actually," Merlin retorted grumpily. "He said I was being ridiculous. Next thing you know, he'll be saying that lifting the ban on magic was just a silly fantasy and he never meant to do it."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," Will argued.

"Really? I walk up to him, tell him my mother's alive and I've found her, and he just says 'that's terrific, Merlin' and walks away like it isn't one of the hugest moments of my life. Clearly, he doesn't care about _me_ any more! Or justice, judging by earlier today."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't uphold a law that demands you be _executed_ ," Will insisted. "If he hated you _that_ much, he would have sold you out to your father."

"Yeah, well, who's to say he's not going to," Merlin muttered.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Will asked incredulously.

"I don't know what I believe any more."

* * *

That night, Merlin jerked awake when he felt a powerful surge of magic. He could swear he heard a distant raven's caw.

* * *

In the morning, guards summoned both Merlin and Arthur to investigate a break-in. They went to Sigan's tomb (pointedly ignoring each other again), where Gaius and Will were already waiting.

The heart-shaped stone was gone from its setting. Arthur frowned and turned back to the guards. "Sound the warning bell." He followed the guards out of the tomb.

Merlin noted that Gaius and Will seemed especially worried. "What is it?"

"Camelot is in grave peril," Gaius replied. "I translated the inscription. It reads 'He who breaks my heart completes my work'."

"What does that mean?"

Gaius nodded at the empty setting. "Do you remember the stone there, how it glowed?"

"Yeah," Merlin replied. "I've never seen a jewel like it."

"That's because it's not a jewel, it's the soul of Cornelius Sigan."

"So…what does it mean that it's gone?" Merlin prompted, concerned.

"In order to truly live, a soul needs a body. I fear that if the stone is removed from its setting, then the heart is broken and the soul is released."

Will crouched down behind the sarcophagus. "I think you might be right about that." He stood up again, holding the stone. It was now crystal clear instead of blue.

"Then our worst fears have been realized," Gaius said worriedly. "Whoever did this got more than they bargained for."

* * *

"Your dream is coming true," Merlin worriedly informed Morgana. "Someone broke into Sigan's tomb last night, and now Sigan's soul is possessing them."

"Someone?" Morgana repeated. She paused pensively. "Was the gate damaged?"

"No, why?" Merlin asked, confused.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Merlin, I'd have thought you'd figure this one out immediately. Who has the only key?"

"Why on earth would Arthur break into the tomb?" Merlin wondered, bewildered.

"Not Arthur!" Morgana responded, exasperated. "The only time he takes his keys off his belt is when he goes to bed. And who went out of his way to be sure that he would be the only other person in Arthur's chambers last night?"

"Ohh," Merlin realized. "Cedric."

" _Yes._ " Morgana walked to the door. "Now, I don't know about you, but I for one intend to warn Arthur his new servant is the most dangerous sorcerer in history. Are you coming?"

Merlin shrugged. "What would you need me for?"

Morgana sighed. "If we defeat Sigan, I'm asking Uther to lock you and Arthur in a room together. This has gone on too long."

"You do realize I could just magic the door open?" Merlin pointed out.

"Not if you don't want Uther to discover your magic. If you'll excuse me, I have another idiot to _hopefully_ knock some sense into."

* * *

When she entered Arthur's chambers, Morgana jumped straight to the point. "Cedric is possessed by an evil spirit."

"Sigan's return?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Yes. Cedric broke into the tomb, and somehow he unleashed Sigan's soul."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Oh god, and he served me breakfast this morning."

"Somehow, I don't think poison would be his style," Morgana reassured. "But never mind that. Where is he?"

Arthur frowned. "He was here a few minutes ago. Cedric!"

There was no response. Arthur and Morgana both took a quick look around the room, but they were alone. Arthur turned back to Morgana. "Do you have any proof I can take to Father?"

Morgana grimaced. "No. And seeing as there's an evil sorcerer on the loose, don't you think it's high time you made up with Merlin?"

Arthur scowled. "All the more reason not to."

Morgana gaped. "You know, out of all the rumors regarding your quarrel that Gwen has shared with me, I don't think any of them are half as ridiculous as the truth!" She stormed out of the room.

* * *

As Gwen crossed the drawbridge on her way home that night, she thought she heard the sound of wings. When she looked around for the source of the noise, an enormous, snarling gargoyle swooped down to block her path. She screamed and ran back to the castle. Along the way, she saw more gargoyles swooping through the night sky, some of them carrying unfortunate citizens.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin geared up in their armor and reported to their father with a group of knights. "I want to know what this creature is, where it's come from!" Uther demanded.

"There's more than one, Father, we've had several reports," Arthur replied. "There's panic in the lower town, people are fleeing the city!"

"Then you must hunt these creatures down and kill them," Uther ordered. "And the two of you _will_ work together, or I'll lock the both of you in a cell!" When Merlin made a face, Uther scowled. "I mean it!"

"Yes, Sire," the princes chorused. They departed with the knights.

* * *

The castle shook as they made their way to the courtyard. Bits of the wall began crumbling. Merlin just barely managed to avoid being hit on the head with a piece of rubble. By the time they reached the square, nearly all the townspeople had fled. Bodies dotted the ground. A gargoyle snarled in the center of the courtyard.

The knights and princes formed up and leveled their weapons. They all swung at the creature, but the weapons proved useless. The gargoyle tore through the formation with abandon.

"Regroup!" Arthur called. "Form phalanx!" The knights reorganized, determined to defend their home.

* * *

Gwen and Will helped Gaius to care for patients in the rapidly-filling infirmary. The castle continued shaking.

"We need more bandages, Gwen," Gaius called. Gwen nodded and walked out, passing Morgana on the way. Morgana helped a burly man to lay down an injured townsperson. Gaius started in surprise. "You shouldn't be doing this, my lady."

"It's exactly what I should be doing," Morgana retorted. "I may not be permitted to fight, but I will help in any way I can."

* * *

Out in the courtyard, the knights were still faring badly. The gargoyle managed to knock Arthur to the ground. It then swiped at the rest of the group. The remaining knights were forced to flee, sensing a hopeless battle. When Merlin hesitated, he was pulled along by Arthur's second-in-command, Sir Leon.

Arthur came back to his senses just in time to see the gargoyle diving at him. Someone pulled him out of the way as he scrambled to his feet. He looked up, surprised at his rescuer's identity. "Guinevere."

"Sire," she replied breathlessly.

"That thing could have killed you!" Arthur exclaimed.

Gwen looked over his shoulder, her eyes widening. "And it still might!" She dived at Arthur, tackling him to the ground. The gargoyle swooped past once more, just barely missing their heads. Gwen ended up lying on top of Arthur. "Sorry, Sire."

"No, my pleasure," Arthur said gratefully. Gwen helped him to regain his feet and make his way to the infirmary.

* * *

Morgana saw Merlin enter the infirmary with the other knights—with Arthur nowhere in sight. She hurried over to her foster brother. "Where's Arthur?" Morgana asked worriedly.

"Still in the courtyard, last I saw."

"You _abandoned_ him?!" Morgana asked incredulously.

"Sir Leon dragged me away! Believe it or not, I don't want Arthur to die! Although speaking of which, I see you actually went to Father," Merlin added with a scowl.

Morgana frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You mean you _didn't_ tell him to lock Arthur and me in a cell if we don't work together?"

"No, but I wholeheartedly approve." Morgana shook her head. "Never mind that now. You've got to do something! This isn't a threat that can be neutralized by steel!"

"Morgana, this is _Cornelius Sigan_!" Merlin objected. "His powers are far beyond mine! I haven't got a clue what to do!"

Morgana gave her foster brother a shrewd look. "How did you know how to kill the afanc?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Merlin wondered, bewildered.

"You up and ran off, then fifteen minutes later you came back with answers but wouldn't tell us how you'd gotten them. What did you do then?"

Merlin's expression darkened. "That won't work now."

"What. Did. You. Do."

Merlin sighed. "The Great Dragon. I found his prison under the castle and I used to visit him. He gave me advice when I needed it, I thought he was my friend…but I was wrong. He helps no one but himself."

"Look around, Merlin!" Morgana urged. "What other options do we have? Arthur is _dying_ out there! If you honestly don't want that, then go to your damned dragon and get another miracle!"

"Fine!" Merlin snapped. "But if Arthur's going to be this ridiculous over me finding my mother, I can't imagine the dragon will be particularly helpful after I denounced him completely!"

Merlin whirled around and stalked out of the infirmary, leaving Morgana to gape after him. Merlin thought Arthur was upset about Merlin's _mother_?

* * *

Once they reached the infirmary, Gwen helped Arthur to sit on a bench. She examined his wound, brow furrowed in worry. "I'll get you something to stop the bleeding," she offered, turning away.

"Guinevere!" Arthur called. She turned back. "I wanted to say…just…you always surprise me."

Gwen flashed him a brief smile, still looking worried. "Is that it, Sire?"

"That's it. Oh, and, uh…thank you." Gwen curtsied and walked away.

Morgana walked up to Arthur, looking immensely relieved. "There you are. Merlin said the knights had abandoned you to the creatures."

Arthur shrugged and winced. "They saved themselves, they did the right thing."

Morgana nodded, then frowned. "Arthur, did you know that Merlin thinks you're upset with him because he found his mother?"

" _What?!_ " Arthur exclaimed, shocked. People turned to look curiously at him, and he lowered his voice. "No! He actually thinks… _no_!" Arthur stood up, the true reason for the quarrel momentarily forgotten. "Where is he?!"

Morgana forced Arthur back onto the bench. "Gone to talk to the Great Dragon. Apparently he used to do that quite a lot. It's our only chance of finding a solution…but he didn't sound hopeful. From the sound of it, he and the dragon aren't on the best of terms right now."

"What, does he think the dragon tried to kill his mother?" Arthur wondered scathingly.

"I've no idea, but no wonder he's been content to let you avoid him." At that moment, Gwen returned with bandages. Morgana helped her wrap Arthur's wound in silence.

A few minutes later, Uther burst into the room. "Arthur! Merlin!" He looked around frantically, and soon spotted Arthur. He hurried over to Arthur's side. "What happened? Where's Merlin?!"

"We got separated," Arthur replied. "Not by choice, Father, I swear! The creatures have control of the lower town, the market has been all but destroyed. The beasts have reached the citadel."

Uther glanced at the numerous casualties surrounding him. "How many dead?"

"Too many to number," Arthur said grimly.

"As soon as we find Merlin, we must seal off the citadel," Uther decided.

"What about the people trapped in the drawbridge?" Arthur protested.

"I have to protect those who have a chance! If I don't, we will all fall!"

A gargoyle snarled outside, and Arthur stood up. "Where are you going?" Morgana demanded.

"To save the people in the drawbridge," Arthur answered.

"I forbid you!" Uther exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving them to die!"

"It's _suicide_!"

"It's my duty to Camelot— _and_ to myself!" Arthur walked back out of the infirmary, followed by half a dozen knights.

For a few moments, Uther watched him go, worry and concern written on every line of his face. Then he turned back to the room at large. "Will somebody find Prince Merlin!" he yelled.

* * *

Out on the drawbridge, the area was now littered with dead bodies. Arthur's heart sank, but he refused to give up. "Check for survivors."

Before anyone had a chance to move, a gargoyle flew down and landed in front of them. Arthur lifted his sword. "On me! Charge!"

* * *

The dragon's cave was in no better shape than the rest of the castle. Bits of the cave wall crumbled as Merlin entered.

"Hello?" Merlin called. There was no response, nor any sign of the dragon. "Please, I need your help!"

Chains clinked as the dragon finally flew into view and landed. "You told me I would not see you again," the dragon said coldly.

"I'm not here for myself, I'm here for my kingdom!"

"Why should I help you? You have made it clear that you do not walk in step with me."

"You cannot want Cornelius Sigan to win, you're not evil!" Merlin argued.

"At least Sigan knows where his loyalties lie," the dragon countered. " _You_ have shown that you do not."

"So you will let Camelot fall?" Merlin challenged.

"I did not say that."

"Then you will help me?" Merlin asked hopefully.

The dragon stared contemplatively at Merlin. It was a few moments before he answered. "To defeat Sigan, you will need a spell more powerful than anything you know."

"Please, I have to try," Merlin begged.

"Very well," the dragon relented. "But you must give me something in return."

"What?" Merlin asked, some trepidation in his voice.

"A promise that one day you will free me."

Merlin felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He should have known. "If I release you, what will you do?"

"That is not your concern," the dragon said dismissively.

"I don't trust you!" Merlin yelled.

"Nevertheless, you must promise, or Camelot will fall."

More rocks crumbled down from above. "I promise," Merlin said quickly. He had a feeling he would come to regret this, but at the moment he well and truly had no choice. "Now please, give me the spell."

The dragon spread his wings. "Close your eyes and open your mind." Merlin obeyed, and the dragon blew warm air on him. Merlin sensed magic in the dragon's breath, and suddenly he knew what he had to do.

"Few men have ever been gifted such knowledge," the dragon stated. "Use it wisely."

"I will," Merlin replied. He turned to leave.

"You made a promise, young warlock," the dragon called after him. "And one day, I shall keep you to it."

* * *

Up in the drawbridge, a second gargoyle swooped down to snatch one of the knights. The first gargoyle took advantage of the distraction and moved between Arthur and the remaining men.

"Arthur?" Sir Leon called. Arthur pressed back against a wall, and the gargoyle advanced on the other knights. "Retreat," Leon ordered. "Regroup in the square!"

Once in the courtyard, the knights spread out and turned back toward the drawbridge. Leon called out to Arthur again. Arthur emerged from the drawbridge, but a gargoyle swooped down and once again cut him off from his knights.

"Save yourselves, that's an order!" Arthur yelled.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Leon commanded. The knights dashed into the castle while Arthur leveled his sword and faced off against the gargoyle.

* * *

As soon as the knights were safely ensconced in the infirmary, Leon called for the doors to be sealed. A pair of knights moved to obey.

"Where are my sons?" Uther demanded.

Leon said nothing, looking grim.

Frantic now, Uther walked over and shoved Leon back against the wall. "You can't leave them out there, they'll be torn apart!"

"You can't go out there, Sire!" Leon replied desperately. "If you open that door, you will die. We will all die!"

The ceiling cracked, and stones crumbled down. Morgana worriedly looked around. "Come on, Merlin," she whispered.

* * *

The night began to grow foggy as Merlin entered the courtyard. Making his way through the mist, he found Arthur unconscious in the middle of the square. A snarl made him look up. Another gargoyle was swooping in to attack. Merlin shouted a spell, and the gargoyle crumbled. Merlin knelt by Arthur and checked his brother's pulse. To his relief, it was steady.

"Who would have believed it?" called a voice behind Merlin. Merlin turned around to see Cedric—or rather Sigan—now dressed in a black robe reminiscent of a raven. "The prince, a sorcerer—and a powerful one."

Merlin turned to glare at Sigan. "I won't let you hurt him."

"And you're going to stop me?" Sigan derided.

Merlin stood up and stepped in front of Arthur. "I'll stop you."

Sigan looked incredulous. "The entire kingdom knows how little you care for each other."

"We may fight, but that doesn't mean we don't care," Merlin argued.

"But you're younger than he," Sigan noted. "All the while you have such power, and yet it is _he_ who will take the throne. Doesn't it _hurt_ , to be so put upon, so ignored?"

"That doesn't matter," Merlin protested, though it came out less strongly than he would like.

"Doesn't it?" Sigan pressed. "You're young, Merlin. Look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. _Think_ , Merlin. If you join me, we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet!"

Merlin shook his head, conviction strengthening now. "I don't want that."

Sigan scowled. "So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you, and your power will be harnessed to my will!" He choked and collapsed. Blue mist spilled out of Cedric's mouth and snaked toward Merlin. It reached his feet and began climbing up toward his face. Merlin chanted the dragon's spell. Just as he finished, the mist flowed into his mouth and nose. He choked and fell to the ground.

Neither Sigan nor Merlin had noticed when Arthur stirred. He now sat up, and he stiffened when he noticed his brother convulsing. "Merlin? Are you all right? Merlin?"

Merlin's eyes snapped open. They were pitch black instead of their usual blue. "Merlin is gone," he announced.

"No," Arthur growled, forcing down his horror. "You are _not_ taking my brother from me."

"Why should you care?" Sigan demanded. "You cast him aside."

"For your own good, Merlin," Arthur replied. "Your mother had nothing to do with it. I'm happy that you found her, truly!" Merlin's eyes flickered blue for a moment, then turned black again. "But you tried to sacrifice your _life_ for me! I don't want that! Ever!" Once again, Merlin's eyes briefly flickered blue, and Arthur pressed on desperately. "I thought that if I distanced myself from you, then I could stop you from doing it again! But none of that matters if you let Sigan win. I'd do whatever it takes to have my brother back. Come back, Merlin. I know you can."

Merlin's eyes turned blue once more, and stayed that way. Merlin opened his mouth and blue mist spilled out. It snaked over to a pocket in Sigan's robe. Merlin clutched his head. "Arthur?" he asked in a small voice.

"I'm here," Arthur said reassuringly. He pulled Merlin into a crushing embrace. "I realize now how stupid I've been, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"And I'm sorry I actually thought you would be that petty," Merlin replied, his voice muffled by Arthur's shoulder. "I should have known you better than that."

After a minute, Arthur pulled away. "What's in his pocket?" Arthur walked over, reached into the pocket and pulled out the heart-shaped stone. It glowed blue once more. Arthur grinned at Merlin. "You did it. You defeated the most powerful sorcerer in history."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Merlin replied with a grin of his own. "Good to have you back, Arthur."

"You too."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Uther did a double take when Merlin and Arthur entered the room together, laughing at some joke. "Good to see you two are finally being civil," Uther observed.

"I'm always civil," Merlin said innocently.

"Really?" Arthur asked skeptically. "Did you or did you not call me a 'clotpole'?"

"Hey, when it comes to you, that's being civil," Merlin retorted jokingly.

"Such a shame," Morgana sighed in mock disappointment. "I was so looking forward to seeing you two locked in a cell together. I wanted to place bets on who would strangle the other first."

"That could still be arranged," Uther commented, a teasing twinkle in his eyes. Merlin and Arthur decided that it would be in their best interests to shut up and eat their breakfast. After a moment, both Uther and Morgana burst out laughing.


	14. The Once and Future Queen

**A/N: As I was writing, I noticed that it was incredibly confusing to have Will and William in the same room...so "Will" is Merlin's servant, and the fake knight is named Robert.**

* * *

Two armored riders waited at opposite ends of the arena. A steward waved a flag, then moved out of the way. The riders lowered their lances and charged. One rider's lance shattered against his opponent, throwing the man backwards off his horse. The victor rode over to the side of the arena, where Merlin and Morgana were watching in the stands. Arthur lifted his visor.

"Yet another win for the infallible Prince Arthur," Merlin teased.

"You should join us," Arthur suggested.

Merlin put a hand over his heart in mock horror. "Oh no, I'm nowhere _near_ good enough to defeat _you_ , oh great and mighty warrior!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and called for a servant to pass him another lance. He rode back to the lists.

Morgana turned and gave Merlin an appraising look. "You could take him."

Merlin shrugged. "Not fairly."

Once again, Arthur and Sir Leon charged at each other. Before Arthur reached Leon, the sun hit his visor. He raised his lance and looked away, temporarily blinded. Leon also lifted his lance as he rode past, declining to take advantage of the opening. Once Leon reached Merlin and Morgana, he dismounted and removed his helmet.

On the opposite end of the field, Arthur also dismounted and removed his helmet, furious. He marched over to Leon. "Why did you pull out?! I was wide open, you could have unhorsed me!"

"I was fearful that I might injure you, Sire," Leon replied. Though his tone was polite, there was an undertone that suggested he thought his answer was obvious.

Arthur was unimpressed by Leon's response. "You had the advantage, you can't afford to hesitate!"

"I wouldn't have done if I were facing a _different_ opponent," Leon explained, slightly testily. "You are the future _king_ , my lord."

Arthur frowned, a horrible thought occurring to him. "You jousted against me in the tournament last year, are you saying you let me win?"

Leon hesitated. When he answered, he did not meet Arthur's eyes. "No, my lord."

Arthur turned around to look at the other knights. None of them would meet his gaze either. "It doesn't matter who I am," Arthur stated firmly. "I do not expect _any_ special treatment from you, from any of you! Is that understood?"

The knights nodded, still avoiding Arthur's gaze. Arthur huffed and walked away.

* * *

Arthur opened the door to his chambers with rather more force than he normally would have done. Merlin and Morgana followed him in. Arthur began pulling off his armor and throwing it onto the table. "How am I going to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest?"

"I'm sure it's not happening _all_ the time," Merlin assured, attempting to placate his brother.

Arthur whirled around. "So, it's happening _some_ of the time?"

"None of them wants to be the one to damage your precious ego," Morgana suggested.

"So you agree!" Arthur exclaimed angrily. "Have I ever won a fair contest in my entire life?"

"I've never let you win," Merlin offered.

"Yeah, and when did you last joust? Three years ago, wasn't it?" Arthur snorted bitterly, pulled off his hauberk, and threw it onto the haphazard pile of armor. "You know, all my life I've been treated as if I'm special. People telling me what they think I want to hear instead of the actual truth. I just want to be treated like everyone else."

"When have _we_ ever been shy about telling you what we really think of you?" Morgana demanded.

"You don't count, I don't outrank you," Arthur grumbled. "Not by much, anyway."

"Well, what can you do?" Merlin shrugged. "You're Prince Arthur. You can't change who you are."

Arthur broke into a thoughtful smile. "Oh really? Don't suppose you know any spells that could make me look like someone else?"

"Not unless you want to be eighty years old with realistically creaking joints."

Arthur's face fell. "Well, scratch that then."

"What exactly would you have done with a magical disguise, anyway?" Morgana asked.

"I was hoping to compete in the tournament as someone else so I'd know the knights weren't letting me win," Arthur explained.

"You don't need magic to do that," Morgana claimed. "You spend most of the tournament wearing a helmet with a visor anyway. Just get someone to swap with you whenever you have to take your helmet off to acknowledge the crowd."

"That's not a totally stupid idea," Arthur mused.

"I bet we could talk Will and Gwen into helping," Morgana added.

* * *

That evening, the three siblings dined with the king. "We've received reports that a beast has been sighted near the northern borders," Arthur stated.

"What's the nature of this beast?" Uther asked.

"It is said to have the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the face of…a bear," Arthur finished awkwardly. Merlin choked on his wine, trying not to laugh, and Morgana kicked him under the table. Arthur stoically ignored their antics. "I believe it has been conjured by sorcery."

"Then we must destroy it," Uther concluded.

Arthur nodded. "I leave for the northern borders in the morning."

"But you'll miss the tournament!" Uther protested.

"It's conjured by _sorcery_ , Father!" Merlin said, eyes wide. "Arthur's _got_ to destroy it!"

Arthur also kicked Merlin under the table. "As much as I want to compete, my duty to Camelot comes first."

"You're right, of course," Uther conceded.

"Don't worry, Arthur," Morgana said consolingly. "We'll tell you all about the tournament when you get back."

* * *

In the morning, Arthur rode out with a patrol headed to the northern borders. He ordered a halt just out of sight of the castle. He dismounted and tied his horse to that of another knight.

"I'll meet you here in four days," Arthur instructed. "You must tell _no one_ that I have returned to Camelot."

The patrol rode away. Once they were out of sight, Will emerged from behind a tree, carrying a satchel. He handed the satchel to Arthur.

"You're _actually_ doing this," Will commented, sounding impressed. "…My lord."

"It seems that pretending to be somebody else is the only way to get people to be honest with me," Arthur replied. He removed his chain mail, pulled a shirt out of the satchel and put it on. "What is that smell?" he complained. "Whose clothes are these?"

"Mine," Will said stiffly. "I washed them specially."

Arthur sniffed disdainfully as he put on a cloak. "Grab my bag, will you?"

Will sighed as he obeyed. How had he ever let Merlin talk him into this?

* * *

Merlin and Morgana sat in the throne room while Uther held an audience with a man from Cornwall. The visitor, Kelda, was a member of King Odin's court.

"I was there in person," Kelda announced. "Odin has put a price on Prince Arthur's head." Merlin and Morgana shared a worried glance.

"Surely he wouldn't dare," Uther objected.

"He's blinded by grief, my lord," Kelda explained. "The assassin Myror has accepted the bounty. I believe he's heading for Camelot as we speak." Kelda paused, shooting a sly look at Uther. "I bring you this information at great risk to myself." Uther nodded at a knight, who tossed a sack of coins to Kelda. Kelda bowed and exited the throne room.

"Double the guard," Uther ordered. "I want this assassin intercepted before he reaches Camelot."

Merlin and Morgana quickly excused themselves and made their way into the hallway. Once they were outside the throne room, Merlin took a deep, shuddering breath. "Well, on the bright side, Arthur couldn't have picked a better time to go incognito."

"We'd better warn him," Morgana agreed.

* * *

Down in the lower town, Will led a cloaked Arthur to Gwen's house. Once she let them in, Arthur finally lowered his hood. Gwen curtsied. "My lord."

Arthur smiled at her. "Guinevere. It's good of you to let me stay in your home."

Gwen smiled back. "I'm happy to help. I'll prepare some food for you." Arthur nodded and looked around the house, less than impressed by the humble abode. Gwen leaned over to whisper to Will. "I can't believe Morgana talked me into this!"

"Right there with you," Will muttered.

Gwen went into her kitchen. Arthur walked over to Will and spoke in an undertone. "Am I really expected to stay _here_?"

Will gritted his teeth. "This is how the common people live, _Sire_. If you don't like it, I suggest you go back to your big bed and your soft pillows."

Arthur stiffened. He had said he wanted to be treated like everyone else, and he was determined to hold himself to that. "This will be fine." He raised his voice back to a normal speaking volume. "How are the preparations coming along? Have you found someone to play our knight in the tournament?"

"Yes," Will replied. "He's a farmer from one of the outlying villages and no one will recognize him."

"But does he look the part?" Arthur worried.

* * *

Half an hour later, the farmer stood before them in Gwen's house. He most definitely did _not_ look the part. His clothing was shabby and his hair was so messy that there were bits of grain stuck in it.

"Great," Arthur muttered.

Will fetched a bucket of water, and he and Gwen set about giving the farmer a major makeover. By the time they were done, the farmer's hair had been washed and trimmed and he was outfitted as a knight, complete with tabard and shield.

Will held up a seal of nobility that Merlin had forged the night before. "From now on, you're Sir Robert of Deira." Arthur sighed, still not convinced that this "Sir Robert" would fool anyone.

Robert began to pace. "Okay, how do I act like a knight?" he asked.

"A knight must behave with honor and nobility," Arthur began. Robert straightened and lifted his chin. His walk became a strut. Arthur furrowed his brow, not sure this was an improvement. "That's…better. You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family."

Robert halted his pacing and looked down his nose at Will. "Polish my armor, boy." Will snapped his head up, startled.

Arthur laughed. " _Now_ you're getting the hang of it!" Robert laughed with him. Arthur turned serious and looked at Will. "That's a good point, though, you _do_ need to polish our armor."

"Yeah," Robert added snottily. He laughed again.

The door burst open before Will could come up with a response. "Arthur, there's an assassin after you!" Morgana exclaimed, Merlin right behind her. Everyone's eyes widened.

It took a few moments for Arthur to recover from the shock. "Is there anything to suggest he knows I'm here?"

"No, but you'd better be careful," Merlin warned.

Arthur looked pensive for a few moments. "I'm already in disguise," he finally reasoned. "There's no reason I can't continue the tournament as planned. I _will_ be careful, I promise."

Merlin and Morgana nodded and headed back out of the house, followed by Will. "Merlin, am I seriously expected to be _both_ your servants while this is happening?" Will hissed.

Merlin looked around and lowered his voice. "Any chores Arthur gives you, just bring them to me. I'll… _take care_ of them. I'm not trying to work you to death."

Will let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

* * *

That night, Gwen swept the floor while Arthur ate his dinner. Once he drained his goblet, he stood up. "It's been a long day. I think I'll turn in for the night." He looked at the bed behind him, then sat on it. It was nowhere near as soft as his own. "Is this my bed?"

There was a moment's pause before Gwen replied. "Of course. I hope you'll be comfortable."

Arthur smiled at her. "I'm sure I will be."

Gwen took a deep breath and put down her broom. She walked over to a screen and pulled a curtain so that it blocked her corner from view. Arthur laid down in the bed and tried unsuccessfully to get comfortable. He tried doubling over the pillow, but it still wasn't the same.

"Good night, Guinevere," he called.

"Good night, my lord," she called back.

* * *

The next day, Merlin and Morgana sat in the royal box to watch the tournament. The knights mounted up and formed a line facing the king. They did not wear their helmets for this, so "Sir Robert" partook in the lineup. Robert was clearly having difficulty controlling his horse.

Uther stood up. "Knights of the realm, welcome to Camelot. You've trained for this day for many years. Today, you will put your bravery, your strength and your skill to the test. Today, you will fight for glory and for honor. For this is the ultimate test of courage and it will be the measure of you as men. For only the most skillful, the most fearless among you will emerge as a worthy champion."

The crowd burst into applause. Merlin and Morgana stifled giggles as Robert's horse continued to openly fidget. Merlin leaned over to whisper to Morgana. "Well, he hasn't fallen off his horse."

"I'm impressed he's lasted this long," Morgana whispered back.

Both of them eyed Robert as he made his way into his tent. Moments later, a slightly more heavyset figure emerged wearing a helmet with the visor down. Arthur mounted his horse and rode up to the lists. Throughout the day, he won his jousts just as easily as he had in practice.

Morgana cheered somewhat loudly after Arthur won yet another fight. Uther looked curiously at her. "You seem quite enthusiastic about this Sir Robert, Morgana."

"I found him rather handsome," Morgana covered quickly.

"Hmm." Uther looked back at the arena. "If he stays in Camelot, I could make arrangements. He certainly has skill."

Morgana blushed furiously red. She did _not_ need to be offered a betrothal to her foster brother, of all people! Fortunately, she knew there was no possibility of "Sir Robert" staying in Camelot, so she tried to feign excitement. "I am pleased to hear that, my lord." She glared at Merlin when she noticed that he was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"I am _definitely_ going to remember this moment forever," Merlin promised quietly.

* * *

Arthur walked back into his tent at the end of the day's events. He tossed his helmet to Robert. "You must go and acknowledge the crowd."

"How do I do that?" Robert asked, bewildered.

"You wave, they cheer, it's not difficult," Arthur answered, pouring himself a goblet of water.

Robert walked out of the tent, practicing his wave with a look of concentration. Arthur took a large gulp of water. "I do all the work, someone else gets all the praise," he griped.

"How do you think your brother feels every time he saves Camelot with magic, Sire?" Will challenged.

"One day, his deeds will be known," Arthur promised. He took another sip of water. "When I win this tournament, I'll reveal my true identity. Get the credit I deserve."

"Of course you will," Will muttered quietly.

Unfortunately for Will, Arthur heard him. "Well don't just stand there. Help me off with my armor. And remember to polish it before tomorrow, the horse needs grooming, and don't forget to repair the broken lances."

Will gritted his teeth. At least Merlin would help with the polishing and the lances.

* * *

After dinner that evening, Gwen cleared the table. She looked over her shoulder as she washed the dishes. "From what I hear, the ladies of the court are quite impressed with Sir Robert. They think he's very handsome. Your father is even considering offering him Morgana's hand in marriage."

Arthur choked on his tea. "He what?"

"Well, she _did_ express interest, although I presume it was to cover her enthusiastic cheering," Gwen replied, stifling a giggle.

Arthur sighed and set down his teacup. "Typical."

Gwen put down the plate she'd been washing and turned to face Arthur properly. "Why are you doing this?"

Arthur was silent for a moment before responding. "I fear that people respect me just because of my title."

Gwen shook her head. "I don't believe that's true of everyone."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Would you tell me if it were?"

"No," Gwen admitted.

Arthur looked up and met her gaze, grateful for that small bit of honesty. "When I'm competing as Robert, my title doesn't matter. Nobody gives me any special treatment. So when I win this tournament… _if_ I win this tournament, it will be because I deserve it, not because I'm Prince Arthur." He held Gwen's gaze a moment longer, then he stood up. "I think I'll take a bath."

"That might be difficult, seeing as I don't have a bathtub," Gwen warned.

"Really?" Arthur asked, surprised. Gwen shook her head. "Uh…perhaps you could prepare me a bowl of hot water. I take it you have a bowl?"

"I think I can manage a bowl," Gwen replied stiffly. She walked over to the door, grabbed her shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I'll just walk all the way down to the well and fetch some water, shall I?"

Arthur did not reply, busy stretching his battered muscles. Gwen gritted her teeth and left for the well.

* * *

The next day in the tournament, Arthur continued his winning streak. A knight named Alynor also rose up through the ranks, and eventually he advanced to the final. Next up, Arthur would face Leon to see who would advance opposite Alynor.

"Well, this is it," Merlin murmured quietly to Morgana.

"The moment of truth," Morgana agreed.

Arthur and Leon rode up to the lists. Leon lowered his visor and accepted a lance. On the other end of the arena, Arthur also accepted a lance. The two knights charged and Arthur's lance made contact. Leon fell backwards, still caught in his stirrups, and his horse dragged him to the end of the lists.

Merlin rose out of his seat and cheered, which Uther noted with interest. Merlin shrugged at his father. "What? I'm cheering for my future almost-brother-in-law."

Morgana pulled Merlin back into his seat. "Merlin, I am _so_ going to murder you," she hissed quietly.

* * *

Out in Arthur's tent, Will closed the tent flaps and turned back to Robert. "Congratulations. _You_ are in the final."

Arthur walked in and handed the helmet to Robert. "Go on, then. Your people await you." Robert grinned, took the helmet and left to acknowledge the crowd again.

Arthur turned to Will, a huge smile on his face. "No one can say Sir Leon let me win _this_ time!"

Outside, the sound of cheering grew louder. "Sounds like the crowd are really taking to Robert," Will commented.

"That will change when I reveal my identity," Arthur said casually.

"Are you missing the attention, my lord?" Will asked cheekily.

"Just…go and water the horse, will you?"

* * *

Will took the horse to a nearby watering trough. While the horse drank his fill, a man approached. He had dark skin, he was bald except for a goatee, and he wore a pair of silver earrings.

"He's a fine horse," the man commented.

Will nodded and patted the horse's neck.

"I see your master has advanced to the final. He's extremely skilled with a lance."

"Yep," Will agreed noncommittally. "Just one more match to go."

"Tell me, what is he like to work for?"

Will looked around and leaned in closer. "Between you and me? He's an arrogant pig."

The man chuckled. "So you are no longer working for Prince Merlin?"

"No, I am. But Merlin never competes in these tournaments, and Sir Robert didn't bring a servant. So, I'm helping out."

The man inclined his head slightly. "Well, I wish your master luck in the final." He walked away.

* * *

"Guinevere?" Arthur called, entering her house.

"Just a minute!" she called back, setting down her broom and ducking behind her screen.

"Have you got a needle and thread? My shirt needs mending…" Arthur trailed off as he walked around the screen. He had assumed that Gwen's bed was behind it, but all he saw was a pile of sacks. "Is this where you sleep? Where's your bed?"

Gwen hesitated. "You're sleeping in it."

Arthur felt a pang of guilt at that. "Why didn't you say something?"

"How could I? You're Prince Arthur. Besides, you didn't give me the chance, you just assumed the bed was yours."

"Well how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?" Arthur protested.

"You shouldn't need to be told to think of someone other than yourself, you're not a child."

Arthur looked at her with interest. For a long moment, there was silence as he digested that comment. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me? Please, I'd like to hear it. If there's something you want to say to me, don't let me stop you."

Gwen hesitated, then lifted her chin and looked him in the eye. "You don't have any idea, do you?"

"About what?"

"About how rude and arrogant you can be!" Now that Gwen had gotten started, she couldn't seem to stop. "This is my _home_ , and you are my guest in it! I know you are used to more luxurious quarters but that is not an excuse to be so _rude_! You _claim_ titles don't matter to you but you behave like a prince and expect me to wait on you like a servant! Saying it means nothing if your actions betray you. Would it kill you to say 'please' and 'thank you' _once_ in a while?" Arthur stared at her, and after a few moments she remembered who she was talking to. "…my lord."

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?" Arthur finally asked.

"No, I think that's it," Gwen replied, determinedly staring at her feet.

Pleased to have finally gotten some honesty, Arthur reflected on his behavior over the last few days. Now that he thought about it, he was amazed that Gwen hadn't snapped sooner. "You're right. You have invited me into your home and I have behaved appallingly."

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Gwen muttered.

"Oh, really?" Arthur said skeptically.

"Well, perhaps a little."

"There's no excuse. I'll make it up to you. Tonight, I will make dinner for you." Arthur took Gwen by the shoulders and began steering her to the door.

"You're going to cook me dinner?" Gwen asked disbelievingly.

"I most certainly am, now go for a walk or do whatever it is that girls do at this time of the evening, your dinner will be ready when you return!"

Arthur pushed her out the door and closed it. He then walked over to her kitchen, where a raw chicken sat out on a plate. Ah. He'd forgotten that he had no idea how to cook.

* * *

Merlin insisted that Will go check on Arthur, so Will reluctantly headed to the lower town. He passed Gwen in the street. She had a rather bemused expression on her face.

"Where's Arthur?" Will asked.

"He's cooking me dinner," Gwen replied, sounding as if she could hardly believe her own words.

Will blinked, hardly believing it either. "Arthur's cooking?"

Gwen shrugged, smiled and continued her stroll. Will raised an eyebrow and hurried to Gwen's house. Inside, he found Arthur experimentally prodding at the raw chicken. Arthur stood up and turned around, and an expression of profound relief came over his face. "Will! Thank god."

Try as he might, Will couldn't think of any words that would sum up his total disbelief of this situation. "Gwen says you're _cooking_."

"I need you to fetch me two dinners from the palace kitchens," Arthur ordered.

"Ah," Will replied, relieved that he hadn't gone completely mad. " _That_ I can believe…Sire."

"Shut up," Arthur snapped. He scratched at his torso. "And get me one of _my_ shirts, yours are making me itch all over! It's like having fleas!"

Will sighed as he left the house again. This tournament couldn't end soon enough.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Will brought back two palace dinners and a shirt from Arthur's wardrobe. Arthur shooed him out (throwing the raw chicken at him) as Gwen approached. She walked through the front door mere moments after Will had closed the back door.

"Guinevere," Arthur smiled. "Perfect timing." He pulled out her stool for her.

"Thank you," Gwen said as she sat down. She tried a bite. "This is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it."

* * *

Merlin was walking through the castle when a terrified-looking maid hurried up to him and curtsied. "Sire! In the linen chest—it was horrible—"

"Calm down, you're safe here," Merlin soothed. "What happened? Can you show me this chest?"

The maid led him down the hallway, passing Sir Leon on the way. At a nod from Merlin, Leon joined them. In the next corridor, a chest had been opened to reveal the dead body of a guard.

Merlin caught his breath and turned to Leon. "Go fetch Gaius. I'll bring my father."

Leon bowed. "Yes, Sire."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Leon returned with Gaius and Merlin returned with Uther. Gaius bent to examine the body.

"Can you determine a cause of death?" Uther asked.

"His neck's been broken," Gaius replied. "There's scarcely a mark on the flesh. Whoever killed him knew exactly what he was doing."

"Earlier this evening, an intruder was spotted in the lower town," Leon spoke up.

"Then I fear it's true," Uther said grimly. "Odin _has_ sent an assassin to kill Arthur." He turned to Merlin. "Have you any word from Arthur since he left for the northern borders?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. None."

Uther sighed, though whether it was out of relief or concern Merlin couldn't tell. "With this assassin in Camelot, we must be thankful Arthur isn't here. Search the entire town. I want the assassin found before Arthur returns."

"Yes, my lord," Leon replied with a small bow. Merlin excused himself and hurried out of the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur and Gwen were obliviously enjoying their dinner. "So, do I have any other annoying habits you wish to tell me about?" Arthur asked.

Gwen contemplated this for a moment, then averted her gaze. "No. None."

"There's something else, isn't there," Arthur said shrewdly. "What is it?"

"Well…the truth is, you snore."

Arthur widened his eyes in mock offense. "I do not _snore_!"

Gwen laughed. "You do! The first night you were here, I thought a pig had got into the house."

"So now I'm a pig, thank you Guinevere."

"I just meant you _sound_ like a pig," Gwen clarified. Arthur made a face at this, and she laughed again. "I think I'd better stop talking." She began to pick up her empty plate, but Arthur grabbed it out of her hands.

"I'll do that," Arthur said gallantly.

As Arthur lifted the plates over her head, Gwen caught sight of something on the underside. "Where did you get those plates?"

"From…the cupboard."

Gwen walked over to the wash basin and snatched up the plate. A bite entered her tone. "They have the royal seal. They're from the palace kitchens. I've washed enough of them to know. I take it that's where our food also came from?"

Arthur turned away. "Look, I can kill a chicken from a thousand paces, just don't ask me to cook it. That's what servants are for…" Too late, he realized who he was talking to. He turned back around, lowering his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm not ashamed to be a servant," Gwen stated, a hint of sadness in her voice. "At least I'm not a liar."

"We had a nice meal together, what does it matter where it came from?" Arthur argued.

"Because I thought you had shown some humility!" Gwen burst out. "You had done something kind for me even though I'm just a servant. A good king should respect his people no matter who they are." She turned away in disgust, but Arthur grabbed her arm.

"Guinevere. I know I have much to learn. There are some things that I am terrible at, cooking being one of them…but also, knowing what to say to someone I care about."

Arthur stared into Gwen's eyes. After a few moments, she moved closer to him, but then the door burst open and Merlin came in. Arthur and Gwen jumped and pulled away from each other.

"Arthur! Odin's assassin is in Camelot. He's already killed a guard, and he was spotted in the lower town earlier."

"Odin?" Gwen repeated, surprised. "Why would he want you dead?"

Arthur walked away from them. He stared out a window, lost in memories. After a few moments, he turned back around, a look of sadness and regret on his face. "Because I killed his son. Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him, I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself." Arthur stared into the distance, remembering the poor boy's final moments. "I still see his face. He looked so scared."

"You cannot blame yourself," Gwen said earnestly.

Arthur finally pulled himself back to the present. "May I continue to stay here?"

Gwen nodded. "Of course, for as long as you need."

"Thank you." Arthur walked toward the screen. "I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

"No, have my bed, you need to be well-rested for the tournament tomorrow," Gwen protested.

"I will not hear of it. Good night, Guinevere."

"Good night." Gwen walked over to her bed.

"Uh, I think that's my cue to leave," Merlin said, somewhat awkwardly. He hurried out.

Arthur picked up Gwen's blanket and lay down on the sacks. He'd thought the bed was uncomfortable, but this was like trying to sleep on a pile of rocks. He thought longingly of his mattress back in the castle.

* * *

In the morning, Arthur put on his cloak once more. "One more match, and the tournament will be over," he commented, not entirely happily.

"You can go back to being Prince Arthur," Gwen added with a somewhat sad smile. She held out a white handkerchief. "Um…I thought you might wear it. For luck."

Arthur took it, his fingertips brushing hers. "Thank you."

Arthur looked up at her face again. The sun was hitting her brown curls through the window. Her dark skin almost glowed in the early morning light. And her eyes…how had he never noticed how beautiful they were?

Before he knew what he was doing, he had pressed his lips against Guinevere's. She did not resist, returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm. After what seemed like an eternity, Arthur pulled away, reality sinking in. He had kissed a servant. A wonderful, beautiful, _amazing_ servant—but a servant nonetheless. This could never be.

"I must go."

* * *

Morgana was the last to file into the royal box. "Not one word, Merlin," she growled.

"Or what?" Merlin asked innocently.

"Or I'll tell Uther that I saw you flirting with Lady Vivian last time she was in Camelot," Morgana threatened quietly.

Merlin stiffened. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

" _She_ was flirting with _me_!" Merlin hissed.

"Semantics," Morgana replied breezily.

"Everything all right over there?" Uther asked, concerned.

"Oh yes, everything's fine," Morgana said cheerfully. " _Wonderful_ morning for a joust, isn't it?"

At that moment, Arthur and Sir Alynor rode out to the lists and the crowd broke into loud applause. The steward waved the flag for the joust to start, then moved out of the way. The two knights lowered their lances and charged.

Alynor's lance struck Arthur full-square. Arthur kept his seat, but hunched forward and clutched his chest in obvious pain. Morgana clutched Merlin's sleeve in worry. Gwen hurried out of the stands and over to Arthur's tent.

Will, on the other hand, stayed outside. He had an excellent view of Alynor as the knight approached, and Will could see that something was off about his lance. It had a silver tip—almost certainly not standard issue. As Alynor rode closer, Will saw that the silver tip was in fact a small metal fist. He was positive that he saw a sharp silver point retracting into the lance as Alynor trotted to a halt.

Will took another look at Arthur, obviously injured, and decided that Alynor's fixed lance deserved further investigation. He carefully followed Alynor back to his tent. He peeked through a crack and watched the knight remove his helmet.

The man underneath was not Sir Alynor. It was the man who had approached Will at the water trough the previous day. He took a few moments to catch his breath, face entirely impassive, then donned his helmet once more and walked back out of the tent. Will looked around the tent and caught a glimpse of a hand poking out from under a pile of furs. He suspected that the hand belonged to the real Alynor. And as for the man in the armor…that must be the assassin. Oh no.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arthur's tent, Arthur collapsed onto a stool. "His lance pierced my armor," Arthur explained, panting.

Gwen pushed aside the armor for a closer look. Arthur's wound was far more severe than it ought to be for something sustained in a mere tournament. "You're losing too much blood," she worriedly informed Arthur.

"Do what you can," Arthur gasped out. Gwen took back her favor and began dabbing at the wound. "I have to be back on the course in five minutes, or I forfeit the match."

"You can't possibly joust, you're too badly injured!" Gwen protested frantically.

Arthur barked out a short, humorless laugh. "I have _never_ withdrawn from a match, I do not intend to start now."

"You would risk your life to protect your pride?" Gwen asked disbelievingly. "You have nothing to prove, least of all to me."

Arthur panted for a few moments before replying. "I have everything to prove, to myself." He accepted his helmet from Robert, forced himself back to his feet and made his way out of the tent. Gwen followed, worried out of her mind. Arthur somehow mounted his horse and then held his arm out to her. "You'll have to pass me my lance."

"This is madness!" Gwen protested as she obeyed. Arthur ignored her and rode away.

Will ran up behind her. "Gwen! Where's Arthur?"

"He's about to joust," Gwen replied, pointing at the arena.

"He's jousting against the assassin!" Will revealed, out of breath.

Gwen's jaw dropped in horror, and both servants raced into the stands. Arthur visibly swayed on his horse, but stayed in the saddle. Will continued pushing his way through the stands, determined to reach Merlin before the joust started.

The steward waved the flag again. Myror's horse reared before charging. For a few moments, Arthur faltered at the start line, but then he kicked his horse. He leaned heavily to the side as his horse galloped down the lists.

Will finally came up behind Merlin and leaned forward to hiss into his friend's ear. "Arthur's jousting against the assassin. _Do something now!_ "

Merlin caught his breath in horror, then whispered a spell to snap the girth on Myror's saddle. Myror slid to the side. His lance went wide while Arthur's hit home. Myror was thrown backwards off his horse. He landed on his head and lay still where he fell.

Merlin heaved a huge sigh of relief when Arthur made it to the other end of the lists without falling. Morgana finally let go of Merlin.

* * *

Will returned to help Arthur off his horse. Arthur leaned heavily on Will as they made their way back to the tent. Gwen joined them.

Once inside, Arthur sank onto a stool. Will, Gwen and Robert all gathered around him. "You were jousting against the assassin," Will explained. "He killed Sir Alynor and took his place."

Arthur sat in silence, contemplating this. After a few moments, Gwen spoke up. "The people are waiting for their champion. It's time to reveal yourself."

Arthur stared into space for a few moments longer, then nodded at Robert. "You must go and collect the trophy."

Gwen furrowed her brow. "I thought this was going to be your moment of glory?"

"Perhaps this is a time for humility," Arthur suggested. He locked gazes with Gwen, and she knew that he had taken her every word to heart. Arthur nodded again at Robert, who walked out to face the adoring crowd.

Once the cheering died down, Will spotted a pair of guards carrying the assassin on a stretcher, followed by Gaius. He caught up with his guardian just as the stretcher reached Alynor's tent.

"His neck is broken. He was killed instantly," Gaius stated. He pushed back the visor, revealing the assassin's face. Gaius gave his ward a suspicious look. "Who is this man? Where's Sir Alynor?"

Will rubbed his forehead. "Long story."

* * *

The next day, Arthur stood before the court in armor and a bloody bandage, the decoy patrol standing behind him. "The assassin attacked us as we returned to Camelot," Arthur stated. "I was injured whilst killing him."

Uther leaned forward on his throne. "Odin must be made to pay for his actions. We must strike back at him."

"Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son?" Arthur said quietly, glancing at Guinevere. "We should try to make peace with him. There's been enough bloodshed."

"Perhaps you're right," Uther conceded thoughtfully. "How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?"

"Very." Arthur glanced again at Guinevere. "I learned a great deal. How was the tournament?"

"Excellent," Uther declared. "We have a new champion, Sir Robert of Deira. It's a shame he didn't stay in Camelot, we had hoped he would make a fine suitor for Morgana." Morgana turned red again.

Arthur laughed. "I'm sorry I missed all the excitement." He glanced once more at Guinevere, then bowed and departed.

* * *

Out in the corridor, Arthur heard a now-familiar set of footsteps behind him. He turned around. "Guinevere."

Gwen halted, then walked over to Arthur and looked at him expectantly.

Arthur tried to think of the right words, but there was no easy way to say this. He awkwardly cleared his throat. "What happened, while I was staying with you…I'm afraid my father would never understand."

"You don't have to explain," Gwen said softly. "Perhaps, when you are king, things will be different."

For a long moment, they held each other's gaze, but then Uther called to Arthur. He reluctantly turned to join his father, casting longing glances over his shoulder as he went. He knew that he would savor the memory of his and Guinevere's kiss for a long time—perhaps even for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **A/N: In case any of you are wondering, yes, The Nightmare Begins _will_ happen in this universe—with some changes, obviously.**


	15. The Nightmare Begins

**A/N: Here is where the fun begins...**

* * *

 _There was a man with graying, almost-white hair and cold, cruel eyes. He smiled sinisterly as he spoke. "The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me…now it's true, is it not, that you have received treatment for nightmares?...the facts point to one person, and one person alone!"_

Morgana jerked awake to the sound of thunder, and she looked toward her window. A lit candle sat on a table just underneath it. As she stared at it, the flames rose up to meet the curtain. The curtain caught fire and quickly became engulfed. Morgana screamed, and the window blew outward.

* * *

In the morning, Arthur and Uther investigated the wreckage of Morgana's chambers. Anything that had been near the window was badly charred. The window itself was shattered, and shards of broken glass dotted the ground beneath it. Uther examined the window, a look of intense displeasure on his face. Arthur stood at attention behind him.

Gwen was trying to explain what had happened. "I came in with some extra blankets. There _was_ a candle but I put it out."

"Are you sure?" Uther demanded suspiciously.

"I blew it out, I swear," Gwen insisted.

"Gwen's been Morgana's servant for years," Arthur spoke up. "She says she blew it out, I believe her." He caught Gwen's eye, and they shared a small smile.

"She could have been burnt alive," Uther muttered, looking at the tattered remains of Morgana's curtains.

"Lightning struck the castle roof last night, that could have started the fire," Arthur suggested.

"Perhaps," Uther murmured, not sounding convinced.

"What other explanation is there?" Arthur asked.

"Someone started the fire deliberately." Uther turned and swept out of the room, followed by Arthur.

* * *

"How did they reach Morgana's chambers unchallenged?" Uther demanded as he walked down the hallway.

"I don't know," Arthur fretted. "There are too many guards, it shouldn't be possible."

"And yet they managed to do so."

"I can't explain it," Arthur said helplessly.

"Well I can," Uther said stiffly. "They used magic. Arrest all those we have under suspicion."

Arthur's jaw dropped in horror, and he quickly floundered for an excuse. "That's going to take time!"

Uther stopped walking and turned to fix him with a stern glare. "My ward has been attacked. Time is something we do not have."

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgana sat in Merlin's chambers, wrapped in a blanket. He had an arm around her shoulders and he was doing his best to calm her down.

"It's all right, Morgana," Merlin soothed. "You're safe now."

"Am I?" Morgana asked shakily. "I had another dream…a man who hunts sorcerers…he was asking about my dreams…"

"And how do you honestly think Father would react if anyone called you a witch?" Merlin countered. "They'd get strung up…if they're lucky."

"But it's worse than that!" Morgana protested. "Don't you see? _I started the fire!_ "

Merlin froze. "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"I did it just by looking at the candle…the flames suddenly leapt higher…" Morgana swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. "It was magic."

"Magic?" Merlin repeated, too shocked to come up with a coherent response.

"Yes, magic! I then shattered the window by screaming! Not unlike a certain druid boy I recall, whose voice I could hear in my mind!"

"Right," Merlin said, trying to calm his racing heart. "Okay. We can handle this."

"No, we can't," Morgana muttered. "I'm going to be caught."

"I won't let that happen," Merlin promised. "Arthur won't let that happen. I got my magic under control, and you can too. You don't have to be afraid of this, Morgana."

"Don't have to be afraid?" Morgana repeated in an unnaturally high-pitched voice. "Oh, of course not, I'm a witch living right under the nose of Uther Pendragon, what's to be afraid of?"

"I'm a warlock, and I'm his son!" Merlin retorted. "Have I been caught? Have I ever so much as fallen under suspicion? No. Anyone who tries to accuse you will be making their own noose. Now let me help you."

"When Uther could come check on me at any moment?" Morgana asked skeptically. "As soon as they declare my chambers safe I'm going back to bed."

* * *

Arthur met up with Merlin in a hallway. "How's Morgana?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Not good," Merlin replied. He stepped closer and lowered his voice. "She's had another dream."

"What was it this time?"

Merlin grimaced. "She's convinced she's going to be accused of witchcraft."

"Like Father would ever believe that!" Arthur hissed incredulously.

Merlin sighed. "You try telling that to her."

* * *

Later in the day, Arthur went to pay Morgana a visit. He'd had his servant pick a bouquet of flowers, which he hoped would help to cheer her up. When he knocked on the door to her chambers, Gwen answered the door. She dropped into a curtsy. "Sire."

"Guinevere." Arthur nodded at Morgana, who lay on her bed facing the wall. "How is she?"

Gwen glanced over her shoulder. "I've never seen her like this before. I'm scared to leave her on her own."

"I'd like to talk to her."

"Of course. I'll fetch a vase." Gwen held out her hands, and Arthur gave her the bouquet. Gwen left the room.

Arthur approached the bed. "Morgana?"

No response.

"Merlin told me about your dream."

Morgana continued staring at the wall.

"Look, if it helps, Merlin and I will vouch for you in the event that someone actually _does_ try to point a finger at you. Who do you think Father will believe?"

"What if he sees me himself?" Morgana asked, so quietly Arthur scarcely heard her.

"How could Father _see_ you have a prophetic dream?" Arthur demanded, hoping Morgana would realize how ridiculous that was.

"I have magic," Morgana whispered. Arthur caught his breath. "I started the fire…I didn't even mean to…what if it happens again when he's watching?"

Arthur was so stunned by this revelation that it took a few moments for him to think of a response. "It's never happened to Merlin, why should it happen to you?"

"He never started any fires either," Morgana muttered, pulling the covers over her head. Clearly, she was done talking.

Arthur reluctantly left.

* * *

That night, there was another thunderstorm. Gwen sat next to Morgana on her bed. "I _can_ stay, if that would make you feel better," Gwen offered.

Morgana shook her head. "You've done so much already."

"I don't mind," Gwen promised.

"I'll be fine, really," Morgana insisted, somewhat shakily. Gwen smiled before standing up and walking toward the door. Struck with a sudden fear, Morgana called her back. "Gwen? Take the candle."

Gwen obeyed without question. Once Gwen had gone and the room was completely dark, Morgana climbed under the covers. For a long time, she stared at the wall, listening to the sound of thunder, but eventually she nodded off.

" _The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me…now it's true, is it not, that you have received treatment for nightmares?...the facts point to one person, and one person alone…the Lady Morgana will join you in the flames."_

Once again, Morgana was woken by the sound of thunder. She gasped as she bolted upright, and her eyes fell on the vase of flowers from Arthur. The vase exploded.

* * *

Morgana pounded on the door. "Merlin!"

Merlin answered the door, yawning. "What is it, Morgana?"

Morgana pushed her way into the room and closed the door behind her. "I had another dream. The sorcerer-hunter said I would join someone in the flames."

"And did you actually _see_ yourself in the flames?" Merlin prompted.

"Don't you understand?" Morgana begged. "He said I would _join someone_! As in, I will not be the only person accused! What if he meant _you_?"

"Morgana, you're still running under the assumption that Father would _believe_ any accusations leveled against us," Merlin reasoned. "He wouldn't harm us."

"How can you be sure what he'd do?" Morgana snapped. "He threatened to _kill_ me if he ever found out I had anything to do with the druid boy escaping. And he once clapped me in irons just for speaking my mind! How can you be sure he wouldn't sentence me to the stake?"

"Clapping you in irons is the worst he's _actually_ done, and I seem to recall you saying that he apologized for it," Merlin argued. "And he hasn't done it since, has he?"

"Well…no."

"So stop worrying," Merlin concluded. "You're not going to die at the stake."

"I thought you believed in my visions," Morgana whispered. She slowly backed away. "I guess I was wrong." She turned around and left, ignoring Merlin as he called after her. If her foster brothers weren't going to take her vision seriously, then she would have to take the initiative. The druids helped people like her, didn't they?

* * *

In the morning, Morgana went to Arthur's chambers. After knocking and receiving no response, she went inside and found the room empty. Still, she took a look around the room to be sure. She was in a corner not visible from the door when the door opened.

"You're sure this is all of them?" Arthur asked someone.

"Names and last known dwelling places," Leon replied.

"My father suspects the fire was started by sorcery," Arthur stated.

"Indeed, Sire," Leon agreed. "I've included the details of everyone we suspect of consorting with sorcerers, witches or druids."

"Gather the men," Arthur ordered, sounding less than enthusiastic. "We'll arrest them immediately." Footsteps went out the door.

Morgana cautiously emerged from her corner. Arthur looked surprised at the sight of her. "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to speak with you," Morgana answered, shaky but determined. "When you returned the druid boy to his people…where were they?"

"The Forest of Ascetir somewhere," Arthur told her, giving her a curious look.

"Where?"

"I met them outside their camp," Arthur explained. "I can't say I blame them for not trusting me with its location. I wouldn't if I were them." Morgana's face fell, and Arthur frowned. "Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wishing I could see the boy again," Morgana lied. She glanced at a scroll on Arthur's table. It had not been there when she walked in; presumably Leon had left it. "You're arresting all _suspected_ magic sympathizers?"

"I tried talking Father out of it, but it was no use," Arthur revealed, resigned. "He's convinced you were attacked and he wants to find and punish whoever dared to try. Merlin has Will warning as many people as possible."

"May I see the list?" Morgana asked. "Perhaps I could warn some people as well."

"Be my guest." Arthur picked up the scroll and handed it to her. Morgana opened it and scanned it, looking for anyone suspected of consorting with druids.

* * *

It was clear that Uther still feared for Morgana's safety; guards seemed determined to follow her everywhere. She had to duck through several servants' passages to lose them. Finally, she made her way out of the castle and into the lower town. Everywhere she looked, soldiers were rounding up suspected magic sympathizers. Morgana did her best to avoid their notice as she searched for a specific house.

She knocked on the door. When no one answered, she tried the door and found it locked. Frustrated, Morgana prepared to leave, but then she remembered something Merlin had once told her about his early experiences with magic. She furrowed her brow in concentration and willed the door to unlock. When she tried the door again, it opened.

The house appeared to be empty, and Morgana cautiously entered. Suddenly, a sword appeared against her back. "Move and I kill you," a woman's voice warned.

"Forridel?" Morgana asked quickly.

"Who are you?" Forridel demanded suspiciously.

"There is no time to explain, we must leave at once." Morgana slowly turned around. "The king's men are coming for you."

"Lady Morgana?" Forridel gasped.

Guards pounded on the door. "Open, in the name of the king!"

Forridel looked over her shoulder, then led Morgana out a back way into a narrow alley. She cautiously looked at the soldiers marching down a nearby street, then turned back to Morgana. "Thank you. Why did you warn me?"

"I do not believe that consorting with druids is a crime," Morgana stated. "I myself harbored a druid once. I was hoping you could help me to find him again."

"I wouldn't know anything about the druids," Forridel said coldly.

Morgana took a deep breath to calm her nerves. The woman's reticence was understandable. "The king believes that I am being threatened. He would hardly send me to spy. I had to shake an escort just to leave the castle. And if it wasn't for me, you'd be under arrest. Please, I need your help."

Forridel continued to give Morgana a suspicious look, then her expression cleared and she nodded. "Very well."

* * *

Once Gwen had gone home for the evening, Morgana changed back out of her nightgown and put on a red dress and cloak. She debated leaving a note for Merlin and Arthur, but decided against it. There was too great a risk that Uther would see it. Sadly, she wondered if she would ever see her foster brothers again. But it was better to be safe among the druids than to constantly live in fear of the stake. If she wasn't in Camelot, then her dream couldn't come true.

* * *

When Morgana's disappearance was discovered the next morning, Uther ordered the warning bell to be sounded and the entire castle to be searched. About an hour later, Arthur and Merlin reported to their father in Morgana's chambers.

"The guards have completed their search of the castle, there's no trace of her," Merlin reported.

"Encircle the city, no one gets in or out," Uther ordered.

At that moment, Gaius walked in. "You sent for me, Sire?"

Uther glanced at a potion bottle on Morgana's nightstand. "Yes. What time did you deliver the sleeping draught last night?"

"She fetched it herself, earlier in the day," Gaius replied. "That was the last time I saw her."

"So far as I can tell, no one has seen her since she dismissed Gwen in the early evening," Merlin added.

Uther frowned and swept out of the room. Gaius also exited, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone. Merlin narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You're being very quiet."

Arthur grimaced. "I don't think she's been kidnapped. I think she left of her own accord, and I think I know where she went."

"Where?"

"She was asking where I met the druids. I told her they're somewhere in the Forest of Ascetir. She must have gone looking for them."

"Oh god. This is all my fault," Merlin muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"She thought I wasn't taking her visions seriously," Merlin explained. "And so she must have decided to take matters into her own hands."

"Well _this_ isn't helping!" Arthur said worriedly. "People's lives are at risk! Including the druids, if Father finds her!"

"You know how she gets after a dream," Merlin sighed. "She doesn't think rationally. And…you've talked to her, right?"

"You mean did she tell me she has magic? Yes."

Merlin nodded, not having wanted to give away what was Morgana's secret to tell. "What with starting the fire…I know how lost and frightened she must be feeling right now." He shook his head. "I offered to help her. I _wanted_ to help her. But she wouldn't listen."

* * *

Morgana wrapped her cloak tightly around herself as she walked through the woods. Birds called out and wings fluttered somewhere nearby. A light mist rolled through the trees, making it hard to see. Morgana froze when she heard a chattering noise. The noise sounded again from another direction, and she picked up her pace.

* * *

"Have all the suspects been arrested?" Uther demanded in the throne room.

"Nearly," Arthur reported. "A few have gone to ground."

"Issue a proclamation," Uther ordered. " _All_ the prisoners will be executed unless the Lady Morgana is returned to Camelot.

"I'll see to it, Sire," Arthur said reluctantly. Uther waved a hand to dismiss the court.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin made their way to an empty hallway. "You've got to bring her back," Arthur told Merlin.

"Why me?" Merlin protested. "You're the one who's met the druids before."

"Yeah, but apparently you're some sort of legend to them," Arthur countered. "Plus, you haven't been involved in any attacks on their kin. They'd take more kindly to you."

"Good point," Merlin conceded. "But how are we going to explain my disappearance to Father?"

"I'll say you went to the woods at dawn in search of clues," Arthur suggested.

"Okay," Merlin nodded. "Where did you last see the druids?"

* * *

That night, Will helped Merlin to pack a bag with provisions. For Morgana's sake, Merlin declined to explain the whole story, claiming that he merely wanted to search using magic and therefore had to go alone.

Getting out of the city proved to be a bit tricky. Merlin had to sneak past the guards, through the dungeons and into the burial vaults. He used the same tunnel that Arthur had once used to smuggle the druid boy out of the city.

When Merlin finally reached the end of the tunnel, he found that the grate had been replaced. Just like last time, he used magic to blast the grate out of the way. He then made his way into the woods and toward the forest of Ascetir.

* * *

Throughout the day, Morgana heard strange animal sounds which set her nerves on edge. By the time night fell, she still had not found the druids. She was afraid to stop for the night, lest something attack her in her sleep.

A particularly loud chattering caused Morgana to freeze in her tracks. She slowly turned around and saw a large scorpion advancing on her. She stumbled backwards in shock. Then she spotted a large branch on the ground, and she picked it up and swung it at the scorpion. It backed away, but a hissing noise led Morgana to turn around once again.

The first scorpion was positively diminutive compared to the one that had snuck up behind her. Its stinger hung far over her head. She screamed, dropped her stick and tried to run. The scorpion lunged, stinging her calf.

Morgana fell to the ground, a burning sensation rapidly spreading throughout her body. More scorpions advanced out of the trees, surrounding her. She tried to scramble away, but the world blurred as she lost her grip on consciousness. Just before she passed out, she could swear she saw the scorpions part for a man in a plain red robe.

* * *

When Morgana came to, she was lying in a tent. Children laughed somewhere nearby. Someone was dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth. Morgana looked up and saw that her caretaker was a bald black man in a plain red robe. She jerked upright.

The man quickly put a gentle but restraining hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you. You've hurt your leg, try not to move it."

Morgana glanced at her leg and saw that it was wrapped in a bloody bandage. She looked back at her caretaker. "What happened?"

"You were stung by a serket. I came to help. My name's Aglain."

Morgana tried to pull out of his grip, not yet comfortable with this strange man.

"Relax, Morgana," the man soothed. "You're safe now."

Morgana stiffened. "Who told you my name?"

"I did," announced a child's voice. A familiar, smiling face entered the tent. It was the druid boy whom Morgana had once harbored.

"You," Morgana breathed, pleased to see him.

"When the serket attacked last night, Mordred was able to sense your distress…with his mind," Aglain explained.

 _Hello Morgana,_ Mordred said. His lips did not move.

"How do you do that?" Morgana asked. "Is it magic?"

Aglain smiled. "We don't always need words to speak to one another."

Mordred sat next to Morgana. "Now I can take care of you, like you did me."

* * *

In the morning, Arthur was summoned outside the city. The guards led him to the tunnel from the burial vaults. Arthur winced when he saw the damage; sometimes Merlin had no sense of subtlety. Before long, Uther arrived as well.

"There's some confusion as to how that was broken," Arthur reported, hoping to avoid mention of sorcery. "By the looks of these scorch marks…"

"There is no confusion," Uther interrupted. "It was magic. The same magic that was used to start the fire in Morgana's chambers. Where does the trail lead?"

"To the Forest of Ascetir," Arthur said reluctantly. "Merlin probably found it already."

"He shouldn't be pursuing the trail alone," Uther muttered. "I've long suspected that the druids have hidden there. The trail will lead us straight to them. Find Merlin if you can. Take no prisoners. It's time we rid ourselves of these _druids_ once and for all." He turned around and headed back to the castle.

Arthur stayed where he was, trying and failing to think of a way out of the situation. With Merlin already gone, it would be nigh impossible to warn the druids of the impending attack. He decided to order several hunting hounds as part of the raiding party—hopefully the barking would provide _some_ warning.

* * *

Merlin sat down for a rest and used magic to light a fire. He rubbed his hands, trying to warm them, then bolted to his feet when he heard a jumble of voices. He quickly picked up a branch to use as a makeshift torch and he cast a wary look around.

"Hello?" The voices continued, with no indication that anyone had heard Merlin call out. "Is there anybody there?" Still no response.

Merlin closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to see if he could make out any individual voices. After a few moments, he came to the startled epiphany that the voices were all in his head, which meant that they likely belonged to the druids. He must be close.

* * *

Guards opened the door to admit Gaius, and Uther looked up. "Is there any word from Arthur? Or Merlin?"

"No, Sire, not yet," Gaius replied. "But they haven't been gone long."

"Yes, of course," Uther acknowledged, bowing his head and turning away.

Gaius watched him in silence for a few moments before speaking softly. "You haven't let Gorlois down. You've looked after that girl as if she were your own."

"That is what she's become," Uther replied, equally quietly. "If she were to die, a huge part of me would die with her."

* * *

Morgana woke up from a nap and found herself alone. She spotted a pitcher of water on a table beside her and poured herself a cup. Aglain soon walked into the tent, carrying a simple red cloak. "I trust you slept well?" he asked.

"Better than I've done in days," Morgana replied with a smile. For once, there had been no nightmares.

Aglain held out the cloak. "Here. This might make you feel more at home."

Morgana gratefully accepted the cloak. Once she had put it on, Aglain led her outside. Morgana walked with a slight limp; her leg had improved, but it was not fully healed.

Looking around the camp, Morgana realized that many of the druids were staring at her. Most merely looked curious, though a few looked borderline hostile. "They're surprised to see you here, if not a little afraid," Aglain explained. "Your king would have us killed."

"They have nothing to fear from me," Morgana declared. "I do not share Uther's hatred of magic."

"No, I imagine you wouldn't." Aglain took Morgana's hand to steady her. "These forests are dangerous. What brings you so far from Camelot?"

"I came seeking sanctuary," Morgana confessed. "I hoped the druids might be able to give it to me."

Aglain paused and looked at her with interest, then turned to lead her into a nearby hut. "Come."

* * *

Arthur winced again when he saw the remains of a campfire. Honestly, if he didn't know better he'd think Merlin _wanted_ to be followed. He spent as much time investigating the fire pit as he reasonably could, then stood up. "Keep moving."

* * *

Morgana sank onto a cot with a sigh of relief. Aglain sat opposite her. "As I understand it, you are the king's ward. Why do you not feel safe in Camelot?"

"I can see the future in my dreams and I can start fires with my mind," Morgana answered, somewhat shakily. "It's magic."

"People who are able to do this are few and far between," Aglain commented. "You have a gift, Morgana. This isn't something to be afraid of."

"It is if you have Uther as your guardian," Morgana argued. "I had a dream that I was sentenced to burn."

"We won't let that happen. You're safe here." Aglain briefly smiled, then sobered. "You shouldn't be scared of Uther. You should pity him."

"Pity?" Morgana asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Because he's a broken man, consumed by fear. His hatred of magic has driven goodness from his heart."

Morgana swallowed. "He believes that magic is evil, that it corrupts the soul."

Aglain shook his head. "Just because Uther decrees it, doesn't make it so. In time, you will learn that magic isn't a dark art that must be shrouded in secrecy. It can be a force for good."

Morgana nodded. "I know. But I fear Uther will never see that."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But there is always hope for redemption." Aglain smiled, stood up, and left the tent. Morgana lay down to mull over what he had said.

* * *

Arthur crested a hill and saw smoke rising from the trees in the valley. There could be no avoiding this now. He hoped that some of the soldiers had forgotten the "no prisoners" order; he certainly wasn't going to remind them.

* * *

Someone pushed aside the curtains and entered the hut. Morgana jerked upright in surprise. "Merlin! How did you find me?"

"You weren't exactly subtle when you asked Arthur about the druids," Merlin replied. "I've come to take you back to Camelot."

"Then I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey. I'm never going back."

"You have to!"

"Why?" Morgana demanded. "Uther can't hurt me here."

"He thinks you've been kidnapped!" Merlin revealed. "He won't stop until you're found, he's already arrested dozens of people. He's going to execute them all."

Morgana caught her breath, a pang of guilt shooting through her heart. Still, the thought of returning to Uther made her quake in terror. "If I return, the same fate awaits me!"

"You can't know that," Merlin argued.

"So you _still_ don't believe in me," Morgana said bitterly.

"I _do_ believe in your visions, Morgana!" Merlin protested. "But when do they ever turn out the way you expect? You've dreamed about both Arthur and me dying in the past, and we're both still here. All right, so someone is going to try to accuse you of witchcraft. I'll believe that. But unless you actually dreamed that Father believed this accusation, I don't think that he would. He's out of his mind with worry about you, Morgana. He just wants you back safe and sound."

Morgana still hesitated. "These are my people. They're like me. I don't feel so alone here. Surely you can understand that?"

"But you're _not_ alone in Camelot," Merlin countered. "You have me. Neither of us has to be alone any more."

Shouting sounded from outside. Aglain burst through the front entrance of the hut. "Morgana! We must go!" He broke off to stare at Merlin in confusion. "Who are you?"

"He's Emrys," Morgana answered, surprised that Aglain hadn't known Merlin on sight the way Mordred had.

"Emrys?" Aglain repeated, apparently taken aback. He quickly recovered. "Arthur and his men are coming. Emrys has led them straight to us."

Both Morgana and Merlin adopted identical expressions of horror. Morgana quickly stood up, and Aglain helped her to walk out of the hut. Merlin followed and looked around the camp. People were calling for loved ones and scrambling for whatever belongings they could carry. Dogs could be heard barking in the nearby woods. Footsteps thundered toward the camp.

Then Merlin caught sight of _him_. The boy who would one day kill Arthur. Their gazes locked. _Hello, Emrys,_ the boy said.

"Mordred, with me!" Aglain called. Mordred broke eye contact to follow the older druid and Morgana. Merlin joined them, distinctly unnerved by Mordred's presence.

Aglain took them to a path that led between two low rock faces. Fortunately, they reached it before the soldiers broke into the camp, but the sound of further shouting indicated that they had been seen. Merlin quickened his pace and soon found himself in the lead. Dogs barked behind them. After a few minutes, Morgana stumbled and sank onto a rock.

"We've got to keep moving," Aglain urged.

"My leg, it's too painful," Morgana gasped out.

Merlin looked down the path behind them. The dogs were getting closer. "I'll try to create a diversion," he suggested.

"No, Merlin, you can't!" Morgana objected fearfully.

"You carry on, it's my fault they're here!" Merlin insisted. "Go!"

Aglain pulled Morgana to her feet and began pulling her along, trailed by Mordred. "Be careful!" Morgana called over her shoulder.

Merlin cast a spell, causing fog to materialize on the path. He gestured toward the camp. The fog followed, billowing out and quickly obscuring everything from view.

Once Merlin was satisfied that the fog had done its work, he climbed one of the rock faces and hid behind a tree. Cautiously looking out from behind it, he saw Arthur run underneath him with a group of soldiers.

Arthur stumbled to a halt as the fog bank reached him. He highly doubted it was natural, and he silently thanked whomever had conjured it. Unfortunately, some of the soldiers also suspected magic, and they looked around for the culprit. "There!" one called, pointing at a shadowy figure fleeing through the trees up above them. Another soldier pulled out a crossbow and fired. Thankfully, the bolt missed.

Merlin continued running, relieved to hear the sounds of pursuit. The more soldiers that followed _him_ , the fewer soldiers would be following Morgana and Aglain. He wove through the trees, doing his best to remain at the edge of their vision. After a while, Merlin ducked to hide under a rocky overhang. The soldiers raced right on past, not sparing a second glance for his hiding spot. Once they were out of sight, Merlin emerged and doubled back to look for Morgana.

* * *

Morgana, Aglain and Mordred continued running through the ravine. They paused when they noticed a soldier with a torch looking down from the top of the hill. "Over there!" the soldier called.

Aglain reached back to take Mordred's hand, and they continued with renewed fervor. Morgana's limp became more pronounced with every step. Finally, she collapsed.

"I can't go on," she panted.

"We're not leaving you behind!" Aglain insisted.

"Please!" Morgana begged.

The sounds of pursuit grew louder, and Mordred glanced behind them. "They're coming!"

Morgana slumped further toward the ground, barely clinging to consciousness. Aglain and Mordred both regarded her with worry. Then Aglain stiffened and fell to the ground, a crossbow bolt in his back.

Eyes wide, Mordred looked back down the path once more and saw that the soldiers were nearly on top of them. He bit his lip and fled. Morgana vaguely saw the hem of his cloak vanish around a corner before she fainted.

* * *

Up ahead of him, Merlin saw Mordred run into a clearing, a soldier in pursuit. Two more soldiers entered the clearing from the other side, cutting off Mordred's escape. Merlin halted and watched from behind a tree. Mordred looked between his various attackers, his expression full of panic. All three soldiers raised their swords. Mordred closed his eyes and screamed.

The soldiers were thrown backwards. They hit the ground, hard, and did not move again. Merlin stumbled backwards in shock. Mordred opened his eyes, the fear already gone from his face. Apparently unperturbed, he looked around at the bodies. Once satisfied that the soldiers were no longer a threat, he turned and ran off into the woods, green cloak billowing behind him.

Merlin stood frozen in horror. He was beginning to see the "great evil" the dragon had warned him of…in a child who could be no more than ten.

Eventually, Merlin shook himself out of his reverie and headed back in the direction Mordred had come from. He found Arthur with a group of soldiers who were tending to an unconscious Morgana. One of the soldiers looked up at Merlin's approach. "Sire! What are you doing here?"

"Uh…the druids captured me too," Merlin lied, thinking quickly. "I was able to escape in all the chaos, but I came back for Morgana."

"Well, it's good to have you both back," Arthur replied, hoping to forestall any further questions. Thankfully, it worked. Soon the Camelot patrol was headed back to the city, Morgana and Merlin in tow.

* * *

Uther stood waiting for them in the courtyard. As soon as Morgana dismounted, he embraced her tightly. "I was so, so worried about you," he whispered. Morgana did not return the embrace, wondering whether he would still say that if he knew the truth.

"You were right," Arthur announced as he dismounted from his own horse. "It was the druids. They kidnapped her, and Merlin." Not the most ideal of stories, but better than admitting that Morgana had run away and Merlin went after her.

Uther clung to Morgana for a few moments longer, then turned to Merlin and gave him a hug as well. Merlin returned it with more enthusiasm, knowing that his father did not show such affection lightly.

* * *

Once he had the chance, Arthur pulled Merlin aside for a quiet word. "Merlin, you do realize you left the world's most obvious trail for us to follow?"

"You weren't supposed to _actually_ follow it!" Merlin defended.

"Of course _I_ wasn't planning to go after you, but people tend to notice when you blast grates off of tunnels! Father didn't give me a choice! At the very least you could have tried putting it back. The idea is that people _don't_ notice your magic, Merlin, remember?"

"Well that would have made the fog rather useless," Merlin argued. "The whole point was for you all to see it."

"You mean that was _you_ we nearly shot?" Arthur yelped. Merlin nodded. "That just further proves my point! You've got to stop being so reckless! You could have been killed!"

Merlin winced, finally having the decency to look abashed. "Fine. I'll try to be more careful."

* * *

That night, Merlin knocked on the door of Morgana's chambers. She let him in, then closed the door behind him.

"My offer still stands, you know," Merlin stated. "I can help you. I've been through exactly what you're going through now."

Morgana gave him a small smile. "I know. I'm sorry about everything. I had a nightmare, I was upset."

"It's not the first time," Merlin pointed out. "Well, okay, it's the first time you've actually run away from Camelot, but it's not the first time one of your dreams has sent you into a panic. I'm sorry I made you think I wasn't taking it seriously."

"I guess we both could have handled this better," Morgana conceded. She threw back her shoulders and lifted her chin. "I know now who I really am…and whatever the future holds, it isn't something to be scared of. One day, we will show people that magic can be a force for good."

Merlin smiled. "Are you ready to start learning magic?"

Morgana nodded. "I am."


	16. Lancelot and Guinevere

Each year on the anniversary of her father's death, Morgana made a pilgrimage to her father's grave, accompanied by Gwen and an escort of knights. This year, Arthur came to see them off. He chivalrously helped Morgana onto her horse, though he glanced longingly at Gwen as he did so. Then he forced his attention back to his foster sister.

"I hope your trip isn't too upsetting," Arthur said to Morgana.

"Thank you, Arthur," Morgana smiled.

"Make sure you return before dusk!" Arthur called to their escort.

"Yes, Sire," agreed one of the knights, leading the group out of the courtyard.

Gwen looked back over her shoulder at Arthur as she rode. Arthur returned her gaze, and he continued to stare even after she had passed out of sight. She was so beautiful…and yet she could never be his.

* * *

"You look troubled, Gwen," Morgana commented as they rode.

"I'm fine," Gwen replied.

"You're very secretive these days," Morgana pressed. She smiled teasingly. "Rather like Arthur in that regard."

Gwen blushed. "What a fascinating coincidence."

"Is it?" Morgana asked airily. "I thought perhaps the two of you might be keeping the same secret."

"I can't imagine what secret I would share with Arthur," Gwen replied, a little too quickly.

Suddenly shouts sounded from all around them, and more than a dozen masked men poured out of the trees. The knights quickly drew their swords to fight the attackers. Gwen and Morgana tried to steer their horses clear of the melee, but their escort had positioned them in the middle of the group.

"My ladies, you must follow me!" cried one of the knights. Before he could lead them anywhere, he slumped over, an arrow in his back. Masked men pulled Morgana and Gwen off their horses. Fortunately, some nearby knights made quick work of their assailants.

Morgana frantically looked around. "Gwen! Head for the trees! Go!"

Gwen ran away from the fighting, Morgana right on her heels. A group of mounted bandits rode in front of them and cut off their escape. One of the men dismounted and approached the pair. Morgana gave him a wary look. "I warn you, I am Uther Pendragon's ward. He will have your heads if any harm comes to me."

The man pulled down his mask. "I have no intention of harming you…at least not yet. You're much more valuable to me alive, Lady Morgana." He bowed mockingly.

* * *

A few hours later, Morgana and Gwen were standing in a tent in the bandits' camp. Morgana poked her head out of the tent flaps. She saw the leader, Kendrick, approaching. She pulled back into the tent and turned to Gwen. "He's coming. You know what you must do?"

Gwen nodded. A few moments later, Kendrick opened the flaps of their tent, smirking. "I trust you are…comfortable?"

"I demand to know where you're taking us," Morgana said haughtily.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kendrick replied. "We have a long journey ahead of us. Get some rest." He turned around and left.

Morgana followed him out. "I wish to bathe."

This certainly caught the attention of every bandit in the vicinity. "You wish to bathe?" Kendrick repeated skeptically.

"I am the king's ward, and accustomed to certain standards. I'm sure you are quite contented to stink like a pig, but I am not."

"The Lady Morgana wishes to bathe!" Kendrick called out. "Who wants to help me guard her?"

The bandits broke into jeering laughter. Kendrick and another man escorted Morgana and Gwen down to the river.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur and Merlin reported to the council. "Morgana's party hasn't returned to Camelot," Arthur announced.

"There's no sign of her anywhere," Merlin added.

"Send riders to the outlying villages," Uther commanded. "I want every guard, every sentry looking for her."

"I will dispatch them immediately," Arthur agreed. He and Merlin quickly exited the council chambers.

* * *

Kendrick leered as Morgana removed her cloak. "You may find the water a little…icy."

"I'm sure I'll manage," Morgana retorted, glancing at Gwen. The other bandit still held the maid in a firm grip. Morgana looked away and reached back for her sash. "If you were any kind of gentlemen, you'd give me some privacy."

"Well unfortunately for you, I am no kind of gentleman," Kendrick responded, a lecherous grin on his face. "Now get on with it."

Morgana slowly removed her overrobe. Another glance showed her that the bandit had released Gwen, intent on watching Morgana undress. Still, Morgana would need to hold their attention a little longer. She pulled off her undergown, then paused to hold it in front of her chest. "You could at least turn your backs!"

"So you can make a run for it?" Kendrick winked. "Do you think I'm that stupid?"

Morgana dropped the dress, now wearing nothing but her shift. "I think you're very stupid." She punched Kendrick in the face. Gwen slid Kendrick's sword out of its sheath and tossed it to Morgana. Morgana slashed at their guards, wounding Kendrick on the arm, then turned to Gwen. "Run!"

The girls ran for the trees, taking a zig-zag route in the hope of losing their pursuers. Just as Morgana began to think they might make it out, Gwen fell with a cry of pain, twisting her ankle. Morgana ran back to help Gwen to her feet. "Come on, put your arm around my shoulder!"

"No, no, we'll never outrun them, you must go on without me," Gwen panted.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Morgana protested. She could see men approaching through the trees.

"Morgana, _go_!" Gwen urged. "Please, you must get help!"

Reluctantly, Morgana handed the sword to Gwen. "Take this." Gwen nodded, a look of determination on her face.

Morgana ran a few paces farther down the path, then ducked behind a tree. Carefully looking back, she whispered a few spells to trip the bandits. Gwen took full advantage of their misfortune, but for every bandit that fell, two more emerged from the trees. Morgana reluctantly fled.

* * *

In the morning, Arthur and Merlin took a patrol out to search. Following Morgana's planned route, they found the bodies of her escort.

Arthur dismounted. "Check to see if anyone's alive." He walked over for a closer look, picked up a sword, and examined it. "This is Mercian craftsmanship."

Meanwhile, Merlin spotted something else. He knelt by a knight with an arrow pinning a note to his back. He slid the note off the arrow and scanned it. "It's a ransom note. They've taken Morgana hostage."

Arthur looked up and drew his sword. "The tracks lead off this way." He led Merlin and the knights into the woods.

About ten minutes later, they heard a noise. Arthur silently took a crossbow from one of the knights and ran toward the noise. Once he got close, he hid behind a tree. As the footsteps approached his tree, he leaped out…and promptly lowered the crossbow when he saw a terrified-looking Morgana wearing nothing but her shift.

"Where's Guinevere?" Arthur demanded. Morgana silently shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Arthur!" Merlin scolded. "She's half-naked, she has blood on her head, she's close to tears, and all you can think to say is 'where's Guinevere'?" Merlin wrapped his jacket around Morgana's shoulders. "Let's get you back to Camelot and cleaned up, and then we can worry about Gwen."

* * *

Gwen tried to balance on one leg while Kendrick yelled at his men. "How could you let her escape?! You bring me this _servant_! She's worthless to us!" Suddenly Kendrick looked thoughtful. He walked over to grab Gwen by the face, scrutinizing her. He then grabbed Morgana's clothes from a nearby bandit and held them out to Gwen. "Here. Put them on."

"What are you going to do with me?" Gwen asked shakily.

"Hengist has never met the Lady Morgana. For all he knows, _you_ could be Uther Pendragon's ward."

"I will not impersonate my mistress," Gwen said coldly.

Kendrick drew his sword and pointed it at Gwen's throat. "Then you will die where you stand."

* * *

Arthur and Merlin led Morgana into the throne room. Uther rose to meet her, a smile on his face. "It is such a relief to see you safe. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming you." He affectionately cupped her face.

"The bandits still have Gwen," Morgana fretted.

"I believe they were Mercian," Arthur spoke up. "We've received reports that Hengist has crossed the border."

"Then we must send a rescue party!" Morgana begged.

"If Hengist is holding her, it would take a small army to rescue your maid," Uther said gently.

"We can't abandon her!" Morgana exclaimed, outraged.

"How many men would you have me sacrifice to save a servant?" Uther asked incredulously.

"As many as it takes!" Morgana retorted. "Gwen gave herself up so that I might escape. I owe her my life!"

"She did so willingly, and she will be honored for it," Uther assured, heading back to his throne.

"I don't want her honored, I want her rescued!" Morgana pursued Uther and grabbed his arm. "She is more than just my maid. She is my friend."

"A servant is of no value to these bandits," Uther replied, taking hold of her hands. "I fear she's dead already."

Morgana pulled out of Uther's grasp, horrified. "No! We cannot give up hope!" She looked around desperately, and her gaze fell on Arthur. She'd seen the look on his face every time he saw Gwen—surely he wouldn't let her die? "Arthur? I'm begging you. You have to do something."

Arthur did not meet her eyes. "My father's right. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

Morgana turned to Merlin. He was friends with his servant too—he _must_ understand. "Merlin? Please."

Merlin would not meet her eyes either. "Her sacrifice will not be forgotten, I assure you."

"How can you say that?" Morgana demanded, disgusted. She turned to the rest of the court. "How can you live with yourselves? All of you!"

Gaius stepped forward and gently escorted Morgana out of the room. She wrenched herself out of his grasp and returned to her chambers. She knew Uther had never seen the value of common-born life, but she had thought Arthur and Merlin were better than that. Apparently she was wrong.

* * *

Once Gwen had changed clothes, Kendrick ordered her to mount a horse. They rode through the night, eventually reaching a castle. Gwen kept her hood up as she was led inside. She was taken before a bald fat man with a white mustache.

"Kendrick!" the man exclaimed. "I was beginning to think you'd failed me."

"Hengist, may I present Lady Morgana," Kendrick replied.

Hengist laughed. He walked forward and lowered Gwen's hood. "Oh, you are as beautiful as they say, Lady Morgana."

"I demand that you release me immediately," Gwen stated firmly, trying to sound like a noblewoman.

"Just as soon as Uther Pendragon pays your ransom," Hengist promised. "In the meantime, you will be my guest."

Gwen wrinkled her nose in disdain. "Do not flatter yourself, I am not your guest. I am your _prisoner_."

Hengist stepped back. "As you wish. Take her to the dungeon."

* * *

Merlin looked up as Will burst into his chambers. "Ah, Will. Could you—"

"How can you be so heartless?" Will interrupted, his voice cold. "Gwen is the most kind and loyal person you would ever meet and she has been _more_ than a friend to _all_ of us—and _you_ would leave her at the mercy of those _animals_!"

"Will…"

"You know, I knew you were many things, Merlin, but I never took you for a gutless coward!"

"Will!"

"I suppose I'd best steer _very_ clear of bandits, because I certainly can't expect any help from _you_!"

"WILL!" Will finally stopped talking and looked at Merlin properly. Merlin raised his eyebrows. "If you would be so kind as to let me get a word in edgewise, I was trying to ask you to help me pack!"

Will took a look around and noticed that several half-packed bags sat on Merlin's bed. "You're going after Gwen," he realized.

"Of course I am, me and Arthur both. What do you take us for? We couldn't disagree with Father in public."

"Right…erm, sorry." Will helped Merlin finish packing in silence. Once they were done, Merlin headed for the door, but Will called him back. "Merlin…bring her home." Merlin nodded before exiting.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin crouched behind a cart in the darkened courtyard. Two guards blocked the way out, illuminated by a pair of torches. "I'll fetch the horses," Arthur decided. "You distract the guards."

"How?" Merlin demanded.

"I don't know, do I have to think of everything?" Arthur replied, annoyed. He snuck away to the stables.

Merlin sighed and turned back to the guards. Spotting a pile of barrels, he held out a hand and whispered a spell. One of the barrels fell off the pile and began rolling toward the guards. They turned to look at it, raising their pikes. Merlin halted the barrel right in front of them. They cautiously pointed their pikes at it. Merlin made it moved upright. The guards stumbled backwards, startled. Merlin paused for a few moments, trying to think of what to do next. He decided to send all the other barrels rolling at the guards. The barrels crashed into the unfortunate men.

"What did you do?!" Arthur exclaimed from behind Merlin. "I said _distract_ them, not knock them out!"

"They're pretty distracted, aren't they?" Merlin retorted.

* * *

Hengist insisted that "Morgana" join him for a feast in the evening. They ate in a room full of rowdy men and women whose affections Gwen suspected were bought. Disturbingly, there a giant cage stood in the middle of the banquet hall. A grate on the far side of the cage led to a tunnel. The walls of the cage ended a few feet below the ceiling, leaving a gap.

After the meal, Hengist stood up and called for silence. He placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder, much to her disgust. "Our royal guest, Lady Morgana, has grown bored. She needs…entertaining." The crowd broke into derisive laughter. The grate in the cage lifted. A muscular man entered, wearing no shirt and holding a sword. The crowd cheered, and the man drank in the attention.

"Bring on the challenger," Hengist commanded. A more slender man emerged from the tunnel, wearing chain mail and also carrying a sword. Gwen's jaw dropped. She locked gazes with the challenger—a man she'd never thought she'd see again, and _especially_ not in a place like this. It was Lancelot.

"Only one of you will emerge from the cage alive," Hengist announced. "Do you accept the challenge?"

Lancelot nodded before beginning a fierce duel with the other man. Gwen tightly clasped her hands in her lap, praying that Lancelot would win. So far, it was not looking so good, with Lancelot backed up against the edge of the cage. After a few minutes, Lancelot locked blades with the other man, then shoved him back into the center. Lancelot calmly parried several more blows before disarming the man and knocking him to the ground. Lancelot held his sword to the man's throat.

The crowd chanted for the kill. Lancelot looked over at Gwen again. She shook her head ever so slightly, silently pleading with him to spare the other fighter. Lancelot lowered his sword and walked over to the cage door. Someone opened it for him. Lancelot then approached Hengist, who tossed him a pouch of coins.

"What is your name?" Hengist asked, sounding mildly interested.

"My name is Lancelot."

"You have proved yourself to be a…skillful warrior. I believe you may even have impressed our royal guest, Lady Morgana."

Lancelot started in surprise, then bowed to Gwen. "My lady."

Hengist chuckled. "Next time you fight, do not expect any mercy. Release the wilddeoren."

A different grate was raised, releasing a horrid-looking creature into the cage. It was nearly three feet tall at the shoulder. It had wrinkled gray skin with the occasional tuft of black hair. It had long, wicked-looking tusks poking out of its pink snout. Gwen could see no discernable eyes.

The creature sniffed around as the other fighter screamed and pleaded. Gwen looked away, disgusted and horrified. Once the cage had finally gone silent, she chanced another look at Lancelot. He looked as unnerved as she felt.

* * *

As the sun came up, Merlin noticed something odd. "Arthur, is it just me, or are these tracks fresh?"

"You're right," Arthur agreed. "This trail is less than an hour old."

"Gwen's been gone much longer than that," Merlin said with a frown. "Who are we following?"

"If we ride hard enough, we'll find out," Arthur declared, kicking his horse.

* * *

Gwen huddled on the bed in her cell, trying not to imagine herself being torn apart by a wilddeoren. She couldn't get the man's screams out of her head. Then an achingly familiar voice sounded above her. "Gwen!"

Gwen looked around and saw a grate near the ceiling. She stood on the bed to reach it. "Lancelot!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it was you," Lancelot said with a smile.

Gwen returned the smile. "I thought my eyes were deceiving me."

"Why does Hengist think you are Lady Morgana?" Lancelot asked curiously.

"He believes he is holding Morgana to ransom," Gwen explained shakily. "When no ransom is paid, he will realize the truth and he will throw me to those beasts."

"I will not allow that to happen," Lancelot promised.

"What are you doing here? Are you one of Hengist's men?" Gwen forced herself to ask, though she dreaded the answer.

"No," Lancelot replied, though he did not meet Gwen's eyes.

"What became of you after you left Camelot?"

Lancelot snorted without humor. "There are few opportunities for men like me, so I have been earning a living the only way that I know—with a sword in my hand. It seems it is my destiny to entertain men like Hengist."

Gwen shook her head. "I don't believe that of you. You were so full of hope."

"I was wrong. The world is not like that."

Gwen reached out to cover one of his hands with hers. "I still see the hope in you. I do not accept it is gone."

Lancelot looked up at her, lacing his fingers through hers. "I have thought of you often. Have you thought of me at all?"

She had thought of him more than he could know, yet she had never dreamed that anything could come of them. "I thought I would never see you again." A door opened somewhere. "Someone's coming."

"No matter what it takes, I will find a way to get you out of here," Lancelot vowed. "I will."

* * *

Arthur and Merlin slowed to a halt when they saw a horse standing just to the side of the trail ahead of them. A sword hung off the saddle. A slender figure was visible on the other side of the horse. From the looks of things, the horse had thrown a shoe.

"Wait a minute…" Merlin realized. "Morgana?"

Morgana emerged from behind the horse, wearing a blouse and trousers and holding the loose horseshoe. She glared coldly at her foster brothers. "Would you look who it is. Have you finally grown a conscience, or did Uther send you to drag me back to Camelot?"

"We were always going to come, Morgana, we just couldn't say so in front of Father!" Arthur protested. "You didn't have to come all the way out here!"

"Do you expect me to turn back now?" Morgana retorted. "I have seen the savagery of those _animals_ first hand. I will _not_ allow Gwen to remain in their clutches."

"Morgana, we can't ride swiftly if you're sharing one of our horses!" Arthur argued.

"She won't have to," Merlin interjected, dismounting. "Hand me the shoe." Morgana did so, and Merlin walked over to the horse. He pinched the back of the horse's leg to make it lift its hoof. He muttered a spell, and the shoe fastened itself to the hoof again.

"Won't someone at the stable notice that it's been magically grafted on?" Morgana worried.

"I'll make him throw it again when we're close to home," Merlin shrugged.

"Are you quite done?" Arthur asked impatiently. "Guinevere's life _is_ at stake, you know!"

"We know!" Morgana snapped as she mounted her horse again. "Let's go."

* * *

Gwen stood up when the lock on her door rattled. Hengist walked in, giving her a suspicious, calculating look. "I've not yet received word from Uther that he intends to pay your ransom. I was informed that the king was extremely fond of his ward." He paused, waiting for Gwen's reaction. She gave him none. "Are you not surprised he is content to leave you here to die?"

"How can I know the king's mind when I'm locked in your stinking cell?" Gwen replied disdainfully.

"If I do not hear from Uther by dawn tomorrow, this 'stinking cell' will be the last place you ever see," Hengist threatened. He laughed as he exited the cell, and the lock clicked shut behind him. Gwen sank back onto the bed, relieved to drop the act but terrified of what the dawn would bring.

* * *

Arthur ordered a halt near a cliff face. He dismounted and pulled out a map. "The ransom is supposed to be delivered the Vale of Denaria. If they're holding Gwen anywhere, it has to be there. Which means we can save a day's riding if we cut through the tunnels of Andor."

"You're joking, right?" Merlin said flatly.

"Do you have some objection to saving a day's riding?" Morgana demanded harshly.

"No, I have some objection to being eaten alive!" Merlin retorted. "The tunnels are infested with wilddeoren!"

"What are wilddeoren?" Morgana wondered.

"Well, they're like giant…baby rats," Arthur explained.

Morgana looked back at Merlin and raised an eyebrow. "You're scared of baby rats?"

" _Massive_ baby rats who feast on human flesh," Merlin clarified.

"Don't you know any spells that can make us invisible or something?" Morgana argued.

"Even if I knew such a spell, it wouldn't make any difference," Merlin replied. "Wilddeoren are completely blind, they hunt by sense of smell."

Arthur's face lit up, and he walked over to a nearby bush. "Gaia berries will put them off the scent. If we smear ourselves with them, perhaps we can pass through the tunnels undetected."

Merlin and Morgana also grabbed handfuls of berries and began smearing them over their faces. Morgana coughed. "Well, they're certainly putrid enough."

Once they were sufficiently covered in Gaia berries, Arthur led the way into the tunnels. They each took a torch. For a while, all was quiet, but then there was a squeal in the distance. A shadow moved in the tunnel. Arthur dropped his torch, grabbed the other two, and stamped them all out.

"Wilddeoren," Arthur hissed. "They're coming this way." He ducked behind a rock, and Merlin and Morgana joined him. Two wilddeoren waddled down the tunnel, sniffing loudly. "Whatever happens, keep completely still," Arthur ordered quietly.

One of the wilddeoren squealed loudly and walked straight up to the trio. It sniffed Merlin, slobbering all over him. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut. After several nerve-wracking moments, the wilddeoren backed away and went down another tunnel, followed by its friend. Merlin heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

Gwen wrapped herself in Morgana's cloak and curled up in a corner, trying to block out thoughts of her hopeless situation. Then Lancelot called out from the grate. "Gwen!"

She dropped the cloak and stood on the bed again. "Lancelot."

Lancelot heaved a sigh of relief. "I was terrified I might find your cell empty."

Gwen shook her head in despair. "There's been no word from Uther. I fear Hengist is growing suspicious."

"You must keep up the pretense," Lancelot urged. "I will not allow you to die here."

"What about you?"

"I have little to live for," Lancelot said simply.

"Do not say that!" Gwen protested.

"It's the truth," Lancelot insisted. "For all my words, for all that I believed, I have come to nothing."

Gwen reached out to hold his hand again. "You are everything that is right in this world."

Lancelot laced his fingers through hers and searched her face, hope dawning on his. "I did not know you felt that way."

"I didn't even know I could feel this way about someone," Gwen whispered.

Lancelot smiled. "Then you have given me a reason to live. Be ready. I will come for you before nightfall."

* * *

Once on the other side of the tunnels, the royal siblings washed off in a nearby river. "The Gaia berries worked," Arthur murmured, sounding impressed.

Merlin paused in his washing. "You didn't _know_ if they worked?"

Arthur shrugged and stood up. "Not for sure."

Merlin also stood up. " _Now_ you tell us? Are you trying to get us all killed?!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Are you telling me you don't know any spells that could kill a wilddeoren if need be?"

"Seeing as they hunt in packs, I figured killing one wouldn't be the smartest move," Merlin retorted. "Wilddeoren don't go down quietly!"

"Look, we all made it out, so can you two stop bickering?" Morgana interjected.

"Sorry," Arthur muttered.

Merlin's anger faded, replaced by a teasing smirk. "They do say love makes you do strange things."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur demanded.

"Why can't you just admit your feelings for Gwen?" Morgana asked.

Arthur scoffed.

Morgana continued undeterred. "It's so obvious, a blind man could see it! It's why I was so shocked when you refused to rescue her!"

"What am I supposed to say?" Arthur exclaimed helplessly. "How can I admit that…I think about her all the time? Or that I care about her more than anyone? How can I admit that I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her? Nothing can ever happen between us! To admit my feelings, knowing that…hurts too much."

"Who's to say nothing can happen?" Merlin argued. "Father may not approve, but when you're king _you_ will make the rules."

Arthur shook his head. "I can't expect Guinevere to wait for me."

"She might surprise you," Morgana suggested. She turned to Merlin. "You, on the other hand…I don't remember when I last saw you flirt with anyone."

"How can I court a woman, knowing that I'm keeping a huge part of myself a secret from her?" Merlin said quietly. "Some day when Arthur is king and magic is free, maybe I'll find love. But until then…I lie to so many people, constantly. I don't want to have to lie to the woman I love."

"I suppose the same is true of me," Morgana mused sadly. She shook herself out of her reverie. "Come on. We still have a ways to go."

* * *

Hengist sent for Gwen. Disturbingly, she was brought to the cage. Hengist waited inside. "Morgana. Morgana! I keep asking myself… _why_ does Uther not pay the ransom? He's a rich man. Why would he leave his beloved ward to suffer a slow and terrible death?"

Gwen backed up against the edge of the cage. "I don't know. Please…please…"

Hengist reached out to grab one of her hands. "It must be very upsetting to know that Uther has abandoned you. It seems like no one in the world cares for you."

"I don't know why he doesn't pay," Gwen insisted. It sounded unconvincing even to her. "Please, I don't know."

Hengist looked down at her hand, still tightly grasped in his, and he frowned. Suddenly he let go and stood back. "Take her to her cell." Once Gwen had been escorted out of the room, he turned to another bandit. "Bring Kendrick to me. Perhaps he can tell me why the Lady Morgana has the hands of a serving girl."

* * *

Gwen huddled sobbing in her cell. Hengist had seen through her, she was sure of it. Her time was running out.

Suddenly a key turned in the lock of her door, and her head snapped up. Lancelot entered and held out his hand. "We haven't a moment to lose."

Gwen smiled and took his hand. Lancelot led her past a pair of unconscious guards and into a series of moonlit corridors. He halted at the entrance to a side hallway. "Follow this tunnel. It will take you out beyond the castle walls. I will buy you as much time as I can."

Gwen grabbed his arm. "I'm not leaving you."

Lancelot gently pulled himself out of her grasp. "You must."

"No!" Gwen pleaded. "I will not leave you here to die!"

"I would die for you one hundred times over," Lancelot vowed. He cupped Gwen's face in both hands. "Live for me, or everything that I am has been for nothing."

Realizing that there was nothing she could do to change his mind, Gwen did the only thing she could do. She leaned forward and kissed him. Knowing that there was no time to spare, she pulled away far sooner than she would have liked. "As long as I live, my feelings for you will never fade."

"Run. Don't stop running until you are well away from here. Run. Run!"

Gwen ran, trying to stifle the treacherous tears that threatened to pour down her face. Swords clashed somewhere behind her. A man yelled in pain. Gwen halted and looked back, desperately wishing she could help Lancelot…but he had made his choice. She _had_ to keep running, or his sacrifice would be in vain.

* * *

Arthur, Merlin and Morgana crouched in a clump of bushes outside Hengist's castle. "We'll have to scale the walls," Arthur decided.

"Why can't we just go through the front gate?" Morgana protested. "It's only us, there's no need to hide our magic."

"We go through the front gate, every man in that castle will be on us in a matter of minutes," Merlin retorted. "Do you really fancy taking on _all_ of Hengist's men with just two sorcerers and one swordsman? Especially considering you're still learning magic? And besides, who's to say some of them won't escape and spread the word? Best not make any public displays if we can avoid it."

"Fine," Morgana grumbled, following her foster brothers toward a tower.

* * *

Lancelot's hands were tied behind his back and he was thrown into the cage. The crowd laughed and jeered at him. Nonetheless, he held his head high. Better to die knowing that Guinevere was free than to live knowing he had failed her.

Hengist walked up to the cage and gripped the bars. "Before you die, I can promise you the most unimaginable pain."

Lancelot smiled. "You can do what you will with me. I do not care. You can do no harm to Guinevere."

"Was that her name?" Hengist asked. "A serving girl…and you really believe she's worth dying for?"

"She is worth more to me than you will ever understand."

Hengist nodded at a pair of men, and they lifted the grate covering the tunnel. A second pair of men hauled Gwen into the cage, her hands also tied behind her back. Lancelot's heart plummeted. Gwen gave him a look of despair.

"You thought she'd got away?" Hengist jeered. "No, you failed her. And that must hurt you…more than I will ever understand."

* * *

Scaling the walls proved to be something of a challenge for Morgana, but she persevered. Merlin held out a hand as she neared the top, helping her the rest of the way up. There was a door on the battlements, and the trio went inside.

Fortunately, most of the castle was empty. Their luck finally ran out when they found a pair of men dicing in a well-lit room on the first floor, their backs to the intruders. A cheering crowd could be heard on the other side of the room.

"Merlin, you distract them," Arthur said quietly. "I'll knock them out."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Or I could knock them out. Swefe nu." The men promptly slumped forward onto the table.

Morgana looked accusingly at Merlin. "I thought you said we shouldn't use magic."

"No, I said we should avoid _public displays_ of magic," Merlin corrected. "When they wake up, they won't have a clue what happened."

"We should take their uniforms and weapons," Arthur suggested. "Morgana, you…just…"

"Here." Morgana grabbed one of the men's face masks and tied it over her hair. "At the very least it's not so obvious that I'm a woman."

* * *

Once Gwen's captors had exited the cage, Hengist returned to his banquet table. Gwen shifted so that she and Lancelot were pressed up against each other, back-to-back.

"What do you say?" Hengist called. "Shall I spare them?"

The crowd broke into jeering laughter, then began chanting. "Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"

"I'm sorry," Gwen said desperately. "This is my fault."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Lancelot replied reassuringly. "You reminded me of who I am. I will die with faith in my heart. That is worth more than anything." He reached back to clasp her hands.

"Release the wilddeoren!" The other grate was raised, and the wilddeoren entered the cage. It squealed and began sniffing around. Gwen tensed in fear. She and Lancelot tried to shuffle away from the creature. Then, to Gwen's shock, she caught sight of three familiar people entering the banquet hall through a side door.

Arthur grabbed a sword from a nearby bandit, climbed on a table and leaped over the bars into the cage. Merlin followed right on his heels. By the time Merlin's feet hit the ground, Arthur had cut Gwen and Lancelot free. Arthur tossed the spare sword to Lancelot. All three men faced off against the beast.

"What are you doing here, Lancelot?" Arthur asked, taking a swing at the wilddeoren.

"I came to save Gwen. What about you?"

"Likewise!" Arthur glanced over his shoulder at Gwen. "Get behind us!"

Meanwhile, Morgana remained by the doorway. She still had no sword, so she was reluctant to enter the battle with the wilddeoren. Looking around, she noticed Hengist loading a crossbow and aiming it into the cage. She searched frantically for a way to stop him and spotted a chandelier hanging over him. She whispered a spell, and the chandelier came crashing down. Hengist dodged out of the way, but he dropped the crossbow. He drew a sword and approached the door to the cage.

"The tunnel, it's our only chance!" Merlin called. He looked back into the crowd. "Morgana! Let's go!" Morgana quickly pushed her way through the crowd and climbed into the cage.

Hengist froze. "Morgana? Lady Morgana?"

Morgana paused on her way to the tunnel, turning to glare at Hengist. "Are you the man who thought to hold me to ransom? Let this be a lesson to you: I am no helpless damsel, and you will _never_ come near my maid again."

"After them!" Hengist cried. He pulled open the door to the cage and pursued them, joined by another bandit. Fortunately, the wilddeoren turned its attention to Hengist, buying enough time for the Camelot group to reach the tunnel.

"Take Guinevere!" Lancelot urged. "I'll hold them off."

"No!" Gwen protested.

"Guinevere, we have to go!" Arthur said firmly. He grabbed Gwen by the arm and pulled her down the tunnel, followed by Morgana.

Merlin hung back, waiting for Gwen to disappear around the corner. Once she was out of sight, he cast a spell to snap the rope holding up the grate separating the tunnel from the cage.

Hengist ran to the grate and tugged fruitlessly at it. "Open the grate!" he cried frantically. Nothing happened. The wilddeoren snarled behind him, and he slowly turned around. Merlin flinched and looked away as Hengist screamed in pain.

"I see you're still up to your old tricks, Merlin," Lancelot observed.

"It's probably best you don't tell anyone about that," Merlin replied. He and Lancelot hurried down the tunnel, grabbing a torch along the way. They caught up with the others at another grate that led outside the woods.

"Good to see you all," Lancelot commented. "Where are your knights?"

"It's just us," Arthur responded, tugging at the grate. Lancelot and Gwen both gave him shocked looks.

"Do you really think Uther would send _me_ as part of a rescue party?" Morgana added bitterly.

Arthur pulled the grate off of the tunnel. "We've got to keep moving."

Lancelot offered a hand to Guinevere, which she accepted. Arthur scowled as he noticed this. Clearly, Morgana was wrong about Guinevere waiting for him—from the looks of things, she had moved on already.

"Thank you, Arthur," Lancelot said gratefully. "We owe you our lives." Arthur nodded curtly and followed them outside.

* * *

The sky had begun to pale with the first light of dawn by the time the group stopped and made camp. Arthur and Gwen shared a glance, though neither spoke.

"I'm surprised you would undertake such a rescue mission…with just the three of you," Lancelot commented.

"My father would not risk the lives of his knights for a servant," Arthur replied, staring at the fire.

"And yet, you disobeyed him and came here anyway?" Lancelot asked.

Arthur opened and closed his mouth a few times before replying. "Truth is, I only came because Morgana would have murdered me otherwise." Merlin and Morgana both shot him disapproving looks, and Gwen looked positively hurt.

"I think I will get some rest," Gwen decided, walking over to sit against a tree.

"We should all get some rest," Arthur concurred.

"I will stand guard for a while," Lancelot offered. He stood up and walked into the woods, followed by Merlin.

Morgana walked over to Gwen. "Don't mind Arthur. He's too pig-headed to admit when he cares. I'm glad you're safe—I feared I would never see you again." She sat down and gave her friend a hug.

* * *

Lancelot stopped a short way away from their camp. Merlin sat on a rock beside him.

"Is it true that Arthur came to rescue Gwen because Morgana threatened him?" Lancelot asked. Merlin looked down at his feet, which was apparently all the answer Lancelot needed. "He has feelings for her, doesn't he."

Merlin remained silent for a few moments, reluctant to confirm this. "What about you?" he finally asked. "Do you have feelings for Gwen?"

Lancelot stared into the distance. "My feelings do not matter. I will not come between them. Tell Gwen…" Lancelot paused and briefly closed his eyes. "Tell Gwen that she has changed me forever, but some things cannot be."

* * *

Gwen stirred to find Morgana asleep and Merlin stamping out their fire. Arthur was visible through the trees, standing guard. Lancelot was nowhere to be seen.

"My lord, where's Lancelot?" Gwen asked curiously.

Merlin gave her a sad look.

Gwen stood up, now dreading the answer. "Where is he?"

"He's gone," Merlin revealed quietly.

"No," Gwen whispered.

"He said that some things can't be," Merlin said gently. "But he wanted you to know that you've changed him forever." Gwen nodded and turned away, trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes.

At that moment, Arthur returned to the campfire. He saw that Gwen was on the verge of an emotional breakdown, and he was fairly certain he knew the cause. He forced down his jealousy. "We have a long walk ahead of us. We'd better wake Morgana."

* * *

As they walked, Gwen and Morgana trailed several paces behind the princes. Merlin noticed Arthur looking back at them with an expression of longing.

"Look on the bright side, you've still got me," Merlin said brightly.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Arthur demanded crossly.

"Thought it might."

"Shut up, Merlin."

However, despite his harsh words, Arthur _did_ feel a little bit better. Romance might be fraught with complications, but brotherhood was forever.


	17. Beauty and the Beast Part I

_Merlin backed up against a wall, a pleading look in his eyes. "Arthur…it's me…Merlin…your brother…"_

" _You are no brother of mine,_ sorcerer _," Arthur snarled. He lashed out with his dagger, striking home. Merlin slumped to the ground, blood blossoming on his chest._

"NO!" Morgana screamed, bolting upright.

Gwen ran into the room. "My lady? Are you all right?" She sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around Morgana.

Morgana returned the embrace, shaking. "No…no…it can't be… _no_ …"

* * *

A few days later, Morgana sat with her family in the royal audience chamber. She repeatedly cast worried glances at Arthur and Merlin, although they seemed to be on perfectly good terms every time she saw them.

The royals were expecting a visitor. Gaius and Will had encountered a woman in the lower town who carried the seal of the noble house of Tregor. Finally, the woman entered, followed by a ratty-looking man with greasy hair. Uther rose from his throne.

"Lady Catrina, is it really you?" Uther asked, a smile on his face.

"I can hardly believe it myself," she said breathlessly, curtsying.

"We had tidings from the north that the house of Tregor had fallen to invaders," Uther commented, concern in his tone.

"All that you heard was true, my lord, and worse," Catrina confirmed.

"But your father, the king…"

Catrina shook her head. "Gone, Sire. The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I wouldn't have survived had it not been for my faithful servant, Jonas." Here Catrina nodded at the ratty man. "But we _did_ survive. And we have made it this far…" Catrina swooned, and Uther caught her. "Oh! Forgive me, my lord. I fear my trials have taken their toll."

"Your sufferings are beyond imagining, my lady," Uther replied sympathetically. "It would be an honor to help you in any way we can."

"A bed for the night would be most welcome," Catrina admitted.

Uther nodded. "Then consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It is the least we can do."

"Thank you," Catrina said gratefully, sounding ready to sob in relief.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin walked down a hallway together, pursued by Morgana. After her dream, she was afraid to leave them alone with each other.

"She's very brave," Merlin commented.

"And she practically threw herself into Father's arms," Arthur snorted.

"She's been through a terrible ordeal," Merlin pointed out, glaring at Arthur. Morgana stiffened.

"No arguing with that," Arthur conceded. Morgana relaxed again.

Merlin looked back over his shoulder. "What about you, Morgana? What do you think of Lady Catrina?"

"I've only seen her for a few minutes, I hardly think that's enough to form an opinion," Morgana replied.

Merlin shrugged. "Suit yourself. I bet you anything Father invites her to dinner tonight."

Arthur snorted again. "That much is obvious, the real question is whether Father will force _us_ to sit through it."

* * *

Will led Catrina and Jonas to their guest chambers. "I'm sorry it's not quite what you're used to," he apologized.

Catrina looked around briefly before turning to Will. "Forgive me, but I didn't get your name."

Will started and smiled. Most nobles couldn't care less about his name. "My name is Will."

Catrina smiled back at him. "Well, Will, considering we spent last night in a cave, this will do _very_ nicely, thank you."

"If you need anything, just ask, my master's chambers are only upstairs," Will offered.

Jonas spoke up. "My mistress and I could not be more grateful for the kindness you've shown us."

"You're welcome," Will replied before bowing and exiting.

* * *

Will was still smiling when he arrived at Merlin's chambers later that afternoon. "You're in a good mood," Merlin noted.

"Lady Catrina has got to be one of the most polite nobles I've ever met," Will replied. "She actually treated me like a human being."

"Ahem." Merlin raised his eyebrows.

Will rolled his eyes. "I said _one of_ the most polite nobles, not the only one! Yes, _you_ treat me like a human being, and thank god you're the noble I deal with most, but a lot of them treat me like I'm dirt under their shoes."

"They shouldn't," Merlin muttered. "As much as I hate to say it, I can see why my father didn't want people knowing my mother was a peasant. I'd probably never get any respect."

"Yeah, you'd be just like me," Will added wryly. "I wonder what our lives would have been like if Hunith had raised you in Ealdor. You wouldn't get to boss me around, for one thing."

"However would I manage," Merlin said sarcastically. "I might have to _actually treat you like a human being._ " Both friends snorted with laughter.

* * *

Uther did indeed invite Catrina to dinner…and Arthur, Merlin and Morgana were forced to attend. Catrina took Morgana's usual place directly to Uther's left, while Morgana sat one seat down.

"Well, this is wonderful. Thank you," Catrina declared with a smile.

Uther smiled back at her. "The houses of Tregor and Pendragon have been allies for as long as anyone can remember."

Catrina cut off a bite-sized piece of food, though she did not bring it to her mouth. "My father often spoke of you, my lord."

"And I will remember him always," Uther replied, taking a sip of wine.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet him," Arthur commented.

"I'm sorry too," Catrina said sadly. She pushed her still-full plate away. "For the house of Tregor is no more."

"Well no, Catrina, it lives on in you," Uther stated consolingly.

Catrina shook her head. "I only wish that were true."

"It is, my lady," Uther insisted. "Your courage, your modesty. And you are as you always were, ever since you were a child."

Arthur looked at Merlin and made a face. Could their father _be_ any more obvious?

"I fear I am much changed since then, my lord," Catrina protested.

"Well yes, it's true." Uther rested an elbow on the table and leaned forward. "You are far more beautiful now."

Morgana suppressed a smile. She didn't think she'd ever seen her guardian so thoroughly smitten.

Arthur yawned loudly and obviously. "I'm sorry, hard day's training. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course," Catrina nodded.

"And I as well," Merlin added. Both he and Arthur stood up.

"Arthur. Merlin," Uther acknowledged.

Morgana quickly pushed back her chair, fighting down panic and pasting a smile on her face. "I should retire myself."

Uther took another sip of wine. "Morgana."

Morgana hurried out the door after her foster brothers. They were chatting amiably as they walked down the hall. "Want to bet we've just met our future stepmother?" Merlin asked.

"Stop making bets with obvious outcomes," Arthur complained. "Do you want to go get some food elsewhere, or has your appetite been as thoroughly spoiled as mine?"

Merlin shuddered. "No way, I don't want to do anything that will remind me of the sight of Father falling head-over-heels in love."

"I just got a new dagger, want to see it?" Arthur offered.

Morgana quickly cut in. "Actually, Merlin, I was hoping we could do some…you know… _practice_ tonight."

"Sure," Merlin replied easily.

"What _do_ you two get up to during your sessions anyway?" Arthur wondered.

"You could come along and find out," Merlin suggested. He turned to Morgana. "You don't mind, Morgana, do you?"

Morgana swallowed. "Not at all." She hadn't told either of them about her dream, afraid that saying it would make it real. She hadn't even written it in her dream journal.

* * *

"Everything all right, Gaius?" Will asked as he ate his dinner. "You've been distracted ever since we met Lady Catrina."

"I treated her once, many years ago. I doubt she'd remember." Gaius corked a potion and set it in front of his ward. "Now, Will, I've got a job for you. Give this to the Lady Catrina, with my compliments."

Will took the potion and looked at it. "What is it?"

"She'll know what it is," Gaius replied evasively.

"But what is it?" Will repeated. Gaius merely raised an eyebrow. "All right, fine, so you don't want to tell me." Will heaved a sigh and left with the potion.

* * *

Once he reached Lady Catrina's chambers, Will knocked on the door and immediately opened it. Catrina was sitting at a table inside, eating a bowl of… _something_. She froze at Will's entrance, then grabbed a napkin and daintily dabbed at her mouth. "Jonas, you must take this back to the kitchens, it's perfectly rotten," she said rather quickly.

Will stood there awkwardly for a few moments, trying to figure out why Catrina was eating it if it was rotten. Then he decided she must have only taken a single bite, and he shrugged it off. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

Catrina put down her napkin and stood up. "That's quite all right. At least I wasn't undressing."

"Uh, right." Will held out the potion. "The court physician asked me to give you this."

Jonas quickly walked over to snatch the potion out of Will's hand. "What is it?" he demanded suspiciously.

"Uh…Gaius prepared it for you," Will replied, silently cursing his guardian for not explaining.

"I'm terribly sorry, there must be some mistake," Catrina stated. "I requested no medicine." Jonas gave the bottle back to Will.

"Oookay." Will looked down at the bottle, then back at Catrina. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, thank you. I am in perfect health."

Will smiled uncertainly, then turned and left.

* * *

Will set the potion down in front of Gaius. "She didn't ask for it, she didn't need it, she didn't even _want_ it."

Gaius frowned. "Interesting."

Will folded his arms. "You going to tell me what the hell that was about?"

"When I treated her as a child, it was for an incurable disease," Gaius revealed. "Catrina had a rare bone disorder afflicting her joints. She often had difficulty walking, especially after a long ride. My tonic was the only thing that brought her relief."

"She looks just fine to me," Will commented.

"So I noticed," Gaius agreed.

"Ah," Will said, finally understanding. "So this is the same tonic, which she just failed to recognize?"

"Indeed," Gaius agreed. "And I'm starting to wonder if the Lady Catrina is really the Lady Catrina at all."

* * *

Once Will brought Merlin his breakfast in the morning, he jumped straight to the point. "There's something off about the Lady Catrina."

Merlin looked at him with interest. "Oh? How so?"

"She had an incurable disease as a child, but now it's cured and she didn't even recognize her old medicine."

Merlin sighed. "Not good. But we need a little more to go on than that."

"Yeah," Will agreed. "I figured this sort of thing is more your area of expertise."

* * *

Merlin told both Morgana and Arthur about Gaius's suspicions. Arthur was rather skeptical, but Morgana agreed to help Merlin keep a wary eye on Catrina. However, days went by, and the only thing they found odd was the amount of time Uther spent with the lady.

Finally, one day, Merlin had had enough. He watched through his window as his father departed for a breakfast ride with Catrina. Then he made his way downstairs, looked around cautiously, and entered Catrina's room.

The first thing he noticed was that the room smelled absolutely foul. He coughed as he began poking around the room. He was just checking under the perfectly-made bed when he heard a menacing voice behind him. "Can I help you?"

Merlin quickly stood up. Jonas started, then bowed. "My apologies, my lord. I did not know it was you."

"That's quite all right," Merlin replied. "I apologize for the intrusion; I lost an amulet of sentimental value about a month ago, and I was running out of ideas for where it might be."

"I have not seen any amulet," Jonas responded in an oily voice that sent shivers down Merlin's spine. "On behalf of my mistress, I respectfully ask that you leave."

"Of course. I apologize again." Merlin hurried out the door, looking back as he closed it. Jonas had turned away, and Merlin was certain he saw a green forked tail dragging on the floor behind him.

* * *

Gaius was not pleased to hear about Jonas's tail, but he could offer no further information. Merlin decided to go and see if this new discovery would at least be enough to banish Arthur's skepticism. He found Arthur standing by a horse in the courtyard, watching Uther help Catrina dismount on the other side of the square.

Arthur finally tore his eyes away when he noticed his brother. "Honestly," he complained. "Look at them."

"You really don't find it the least bit odd how quickly they've become close?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"There's nothing odd about that, Father's a wealthy and powerful man," Arthur shrugged.

"Well, I've got something else odd for you: her servant has a _tail_ ," Merlin revealed. "An honest-to-god _tail_."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Now you're just making that up."

"Think what you like," Merlin sighed. He walked back into the castle and almost immediately ran into Morgana.

"Everything all right?" she asked, casting a worried glance in Arthur's direction.

"He hates how Father and Catrina are all over each other, and yet he doesn't want to believe there's anything off about her," Merlin replied with a shrug. "Thought I was making it up when I told him I'd seen her servant with a tail."

"He didn't believe you?" Morgana said worriedly.

Merlin gave her an incredulous look. "I think the fact that her servant isn't human is a bit more worrisome than whether or not Arthur believes me!"

"Oh. Right." Morgana stared into space. "I suppose we'd better keep a close eye on _both_ of them."

* * *

Merlin spent the day debating whether or not he should bring his suspicions to his father. That night, he made up his mind, and he headed to the king's chambers. When he got close, he saw Catrina emerge from his father's study, and he drew back into the shadows. Catrina angrily overturned a platter of fruit on a nearby table, then she pulled up her hood and hurried away.

Merlin decided that this was far too good an opportunity to pass up, and he followed Catrina. She led him across the courtyard and returned to her chambers. Frustrated, Merlin returned to his own room. Then something occurred to him. Catrina's room was almost right beneath his.

Merlin went to his dresser, picked up a mirror, and took it to the window. He used magic to levitate the mirror out the window and lower it to the floor below. Unfortunately, the window directly beneath Merlin's did not belong to Catrina—that room was empty right now. Merlin shifted the mirror to the right, but he couldn't reach the next window before the mirror was too far away for him to see anything in it. Well, all right then. He would simply have to go to the room _directly_ above Catrina's—in other words, Arthur's.

Merlin tiptoed into Arthur's room and went to unlatch the window. He froze when Arthur grunted behind him, but Arthur merely rolled over and continued sleeping. Merlin returned his attention to the window, and he lowered the mirror again.

This time, he had a clear view of Catrina's chambers. And he almost wished he didn't. The sight that greeted him was not pretty. A fat, lumpy, tusked, brownish-gray creature was inside, wearing Catrina's dress. Merlin's eyes widened in horror. His father had actually been flirting with this… _thing_?

A noise behind him startled Merlin into releasing the spell, and the mirror shattered on the ground below. He whirled around to see his brother staring at him.

"Merlin! Just _what_ exactly are you doing?"

"I…Catrina…" Merlin stammered, still too shocked to form a coherent response.

Arthur sighed, pushed Merlin out of the way and looked out the window. He then turned back to Merlin with a frown on his face. "Please don't tell me you were spying on Lady Catrina."

"Wha—I had to find out what she's up to!" Merlin protested.

"Look, I get that she's an attractive woman, but you just can't _do_ things like this!" Arthur scolded.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, annoyed. "We've known each other our whole lives, do you honestly think I'm the sort of person who tries to spy on women when they're undressing?"

"Well…no," Arthur admitted. "But you've got to realize that looks bad."

"So does she," Merlin muttered.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Get out. And don't use my chambers like this again."

"Fine," Merlin agreed, gritting his teeth. He got the impression Arthur wouldn't believe him anyway if he relayed what he'd seen. He turned around and left without another word.

Once out in the corridor, Merlin noticed a foul smell wafting up from a nearby staircase, and he headed downstairs to investigate. He spotted Catrina leaving her chambers, still cloaked. She grunted with every other step. Merlin dropped back to follow her once more.

Catrina led him to a series of tunnels below the castle. Soon, Merlin choked at a smell infinitely more foul than her guest chambers. Carefully looking around a corner, he found Catrina contentedly stretched out on a heap of straw and dung, flies buzzing around her. She farted several times, and Merlin quickly covered his nose. He ran back to his chambers, wondering if anything would ever be enough to erase that stink.

* * *

The next day, Merlin told his story to Gaius and Will. Gaius seemed _very_ worried by Merlin's tale. "She must be a troll. What you saw is seldom seen, Sire. Trolls despise all other living things, especially humans. They prefer to lurk in the darkness of their nests, feasting on rot and filth."

"What about Jonas?" Will asked. "Is he a troll too?"

"Who can tell what manner of creature he is," Gaius mused.

Merlin furrowed his brow in thought. "It makes no sense. If trolls prefer to lurk in their caves, what's this one doing in Camelot?"

"Trolls are greedy," Gaius explained. "And Lady Catrina is like the rest of her kind. She lusts after wealth and power."

"Ah," Merlin said, putting his head in his hands. "Father's wealth and power, of course."

Gaius stood up. "We've reached the point of no return. Uther has to be told."

"You want to tell Uther that his new lady friend's a troll?" Will asked skeptically.

Merlin grimaced. "Wish us luck."

* * *

They found Uther in a hallway, watching Catrina cross the courtyard. "Father, if we could have a word?" Merlin asked quietly.

Uther turned around. "Yes?"

"Lady Catrina is…how can I put this delicately…not all that she seems to be," Merlin began.

"Oh?" Uther replied, obviously humoring him. "Who is she, then?"

Gaius bowed. "Sire, we believe her to be…she's a…"

Merlin took a deep breath. "A troll, Sire. I saw her myself."

Uther sighed. "Merlin, I understand it must be strange for you to see me with a woman, but this is uncalled for."

"Please, my lord," Gaius urged. "Some trolls have the power to take any shape they please. This one has taken a shape that pleases you. You are besotted, my lord. The creature has you in its power."

"This is _ludicrous_ ," Uther insisted, turning away.

"Her entire family is wiped out, but she alone escapes?" Gaius pressed on. "She has an incurable disease, but makes a miraculous recovery? Have you ever seen her _eat_ , Sire? No, of course you haven't, she feasts off rotten fruit like any other troll!"

"Enough!" Uther exclaimed, whirling back around. "This attack is unwarranted and malicious. And Merlin, I expect better from you. I don't want to hear another word about this, is that understood?"

"Sire, please, I just advise you not to do anything rash," Gaius urged.

"And I advise you to hold your tongue, physician, or I will indeed do something rash," Uther threatened. He stormed away.

"That went well," Merlin muttered.

"He's a proud man, but he's not stupid," Gaius insisted, sounding like he was trying to convince himself. "He _will_ think on what we've said, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur paid Morgana a visit. She cringed slightly, wondering whether his future attitude would extend to her as well, but she allowed him into her chambers.

"Morgana, do you know what it is that Merlin hates so much about Catrina?" Arthur wondered.

"He doesn't _hate_ her, he's _suspicious_ of her, there's a difference," Morgana snapped.

"Yeah, so suspicious he used a mirror to spy on her in the middle of the night," Arthur replied. "That's got to be one of the most bizarre things I've ever seen him do."

Morgana glared at him. "Bizarre it may be, but better to do something bizarre than to watch Uther marry a woman who may not even be human."

Arthur frowned. "Morgana, have I done something to upset you?"

Morgana stiffened and quickly tried to feign a look of confusion. "What gives you that idea?"

"Lately, it seems like you're on edge every time you see me. And sometimes I swear you're looking at me like I've murdered someone you love."

"I'm on edge because I don't like waiting to find out what Catrina is really up to," Morgana said stiffly. "It has nothing to do with you."

* * *

A few days later, Uther entered Merlin's chambers. He had a rather dreamy smile on his face, and Merlin doubted this was a good thing.

"Merlin, you should know that none of the worries you and Gaius brought to my attention have any truth to them whatsoever. I hope that over time, you will come to see Catrina as she really is."

"Over time?" Merlin asked warily.

"I have asked Catrina to extend her stay indefinitely," Uther revealed. "And I hope you will treat her with the same courtesy that you would any other lady of the court."

"But…" Merlin trailed off and swallowed. Arguing now would simply make his father angry. "Yes, Sire." Uther nodded and exited.

Will came out from the corner where he'd been folding laundry. Merlin sighed. "Don't say 'I told you so'. I knew convincing my father of her true nature would be a long shot."

"I wasn't going to say anything!" Will protested unconvincingly. Merlin raised his eyebrows. "All right, so I was, but I'm not going to now. We've got to figure out something else to do."

"Well, I'm fresh out of ideas," Merlin said glumly. "Let's go talk to the expert."

* * *

When Merlin and Will arrived at Gaius's chambers, they found Gaius looking rather dejected. He looked up at their entrance. "I take it you've had a similar conversation with the king to the one I had earlier?"

"You mean where he not only ignores our warnings, but invites the wolf into the fold?" Merlin replied bitterly. He sank into a chair. "Yep, that's the one."

"So, what do we do?" Will prompted.

Gaius leaned against a table, looking pensive. "We must open Uther's eyes. Show her for what she really is."

It took a moment for Merlin to register Gaius's meaning. "Using magic?"

Gaius grimaced. "It's the only way to reveal her true form."

"But she never leaves his side!" Merlin protested.

"I know," Gaius agreed.

Merlin gave Gaius an incredulous look. "You want me to use magic in front of my father?"

"Yes. I do."

Merlin stood up. "I'd never get away with it!"

Gaius winced. "I'm sorry, my lord, I know it's risky, but we cannot allow the troll to gain any further control over the king. Who knows what the consequences might be?"

"If he _does_ see you, at least you'll be doing something good," Will chimed in.

"Or he'll think the troll and I are working together," Merlin muttered. "Which reminds me of another problem. I know nothing about troll magic."

Gaius pulled out a couple of books and set them on the table. "Then we have work to do."

* * *

A few hours later, Gaius had fallen asleep with his head on a book. He started awake when Merlin slammed down his own book rather loudly.

"Here!" Merlin exclaimed. "The Spell of Revelation!" He picked up the book and walked around the table toward Gaius. "With which the true nature of a thing may be revealed."

Gaius adjusted his glasses and looked at the passage Merlin had found. "But this only applies to objects, things, not to living creatures."

"I know," Merlin acknowledged. "But the principle's the same, isn't it? I've got to try it, what other choice do we have?"

"Very well," Gaius said reluctantly. "But Sire, choose your moment carefully. Trolls are vicious creatures."

Merlin nodded. "I will." He got up and left.

* * *

Morgana warily answered a knock on her door to find Merlin standing outside. She stood aside to let him in. "Any news about Catrina?"

"I've found a spell that should hopefully reveal her true form, but one or both of us is going to have to cast it in front of Father," Merlin explained.

"Excuse me?" Morgana demanded. "Did you just ask me to perform magic in front of Uther Pendragon?"

"Would you rather he become the puppet of a troll?" Merlin retorted. "At least he cares about the common people as a whole, even if he's callous about the lives of individuals. I suspect the troll won't treat the people so kindly. I know it's asking a lot, I'm nervous too. But we _have_ to do this, for Camelot."

Before Morgana could reply, there was another knock on the door. "Enter!" Morgana called.

A guard poked his head through the door. "My lord, my lady, the king requests your presence in the council chambers!"

Merlin and Morgana shared a look before following. Morgana leaned over to whisper to him. "Well we can't do it _now,_ there's going to be a crowd."

"Actually, that's the perfect time to do it," Merlin whispered back. "Neither Father nor anyone else will be paying attention to us. Just drop back behind a pillar once he has everyone's attention."

"You still haven't told me the spell yet," Morgana pointed out.

"Hierste þæt íecen sóna," Merlin replied. "Be ready."

* * *

Once they reached the council chambers, Merlin and Morgana separated. Merlin walked over to join Arthur while Morgana made her way toward Gwen on the other side of the room. Soon, the doors opened to admit Uther, Catrina on his arm. Everyone bowed or curtsied as the pair walked past. Uther and Catrina stopped at the throne and turned to face the crowd, beaming.

"Thank you all for coming," Uther announced in a rather dreamy voice. "You're no doubt wondering why I've gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light…and love." Here Uther paused to share an adoring look with Catrina. "It give me the greatest pleasure to inform you that the houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor." The court broke into polite applause, many looking surprised. Arthur did not clap, stunned by the rapidity of it all.

Catrina stood on tiptoe to whisper into Uther's ear, and his smile widened. "I am to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow!" After a few moments of stunned silence, scattered applause broke out again. This time, Arthur joined in, though he was still very much shocked by this turn of events.

Merlin nodded at Morgana, and they both backed up and hid behind pillars. They began whispering the Spell of Revelation.

Uther continued speaking. "This union heralds a new dawn for the kingdom. A new beginning." Catrina suddenly stiffened. "And a new queen for all in Camelot." The skin on Catrina's face rippled. "I could not hope to have made a better match." Catrina staggered, clutching Uther's arm. He turned to look at her with concern. "My lady, are you all right?"

"Quite fine, merely…overcome with joy," Catrina replied in a somewhat raspy voice.

Uther smiled and returned his attention to the court. "A joy in which I hope you will all soon share." Catrina pulled herself together while the court burst into applause once more. "Thank you," Uther added before escorting Catrina out of the council chambers.

Merlin and Morgana hurried back to their places before anyone could notice their absence. Unknown to them, it was too late for Merlin—Jonas had noticed his spellcasting.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana met back up in Morgana's chambers. "Are you sure that was the right spell?" Morgana asked. "I mean, I tried. I gave it everything I had."

"Quite sure," Merlin said dejectedly. "She could feel it, she could definitely feel it."

"But it didn't work."

"She must be incredibly powerful to resist us," Merlin commented, brow furrowed. "That was one of the most powerful spells I've ever read about, and there were two of us casting it."

Morgana took a shaky breath. "Have you managed to convince Arthur about all this yet?"

Merlin shrugged. "He still doesn't want to hear it. Unless I come up with some plan that absolutely _requires_ his assistance, I'm done trying to persuade him."

"I wish he would take this more seriously," Morgana said with a frown. "In fact, I'm going to go talk to him right now. It's high time someone knocked some sense into him."

"Good luck," Merlin said noncommittally. "I'm going to ask Gaius if he has any other suggestions."

* * *

Morgana knocked on Arthur's door, and he called for her to enter. She walked in and took a deep breath. "Arthur…this isn't a joke, or whatever you've convinced yourself this is. Catrina is a troll."

Aggravatingly, Arthur burst into laughter. "She's not that bad."

Morgana gritted her teeth. "She is! She's an actual troll!"

Arthur sighed. "Look, she's the future queen of Camelot whether you and Merlin like it or not. So I suggest you get used to it."

" _Why_ are you so determined not to believe a word we say?" Morgana demanded.

"As disgusting as I find their flirting, I _do_ want my father to be happy," Arthur explained patiently. "And Lady Catrina makes him happy. Happier than he's been in a long time."

"Really?" Morgana asked skeptically and somewhat venomously. "It has absolutely nothing to do with _who_ has been telling you this?"

Arthur looked positively hurt by this question. "I trust you and Merlin, you know that! But really, this whole tale is one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard! I wouldn't believe it no matter _who_ told me!"

"Well," Morgana sniffed, still not fully believing him. "If you're sure." She turned and flounced out of the room.

* * *

Gaius was completely out of ideas, so Merlin returned to his chambers. As he walked down a hallway, he heard a man sobbing. "Hello?" he called warily. He looked down a side corridor and saw Jonas huddled in an alcove.

Jonas paused in his sobbing. "Prince Merlin! I'm sorry." He sniffled and wiped his nose.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with _you_?"

Jonas crept out of the alcove and approached Merlin, casting a fearful look around the corridor. "I am a slave, a prisoner. My mistress, she is not as she seems…but you know as much."

"Go on, I'm listening."

"She is a cruel, wicked creature. She keeps me in chains." Jonas pulled back his sleeve to reveal raw, bloody skin on his wrists. "She hurts me. Her magic, I can't escape it. She twists my mind, as she is twisting the mind of your father."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I can help you."

"How?"

Jonas glanced down the hallway again before answering. "Below the castle, where she sleeps, she keeps her potions there. Every night, she must take these potions. It is the magic that transforms her from beast into beauty. If you were to take these from her, she must remain as a beast, and then your father would not be so keen I think."

Merlin paused to consider this. The story _did_ seem plausible, but that alone was hardly reason enough to trust someone he _knew_ wasn't human. "Tell me, _Jonas_ , why I should believe any of this."

Jonas bowed his head. "You must do as you see fit, my lord. But if my mistress is not stopped by morning, she will be queen."

* * *

Merlin spent the day pondering Jonas's tale. By the time he sent Will home for the night, Merlin had made up his mind. He still wasn't entirely convinced of Jonas's story, but it was his only hope of stopping Catrina.

Merlin stole out of the castle and carefully made his way back to the troll's lair. The troll was thankfully absent, although the place still reeked. Merlin gingerly sifted through the disgusting straw, trying not to get too much dung on his hands.

"You won't find anything in there," called a raspy, vaguely-feminine voice. Merlin looked up to see the troll standing just outside in her full ugly glory. "You may possess some magic, wretch, but you are no match for me!"

Merlin tried to make a run for it, but the troll cackled and gestured at the entrance. There was a bright flash of light, and rocks tumbled down to seal Merlin inside the troll's foul-smelling lair. Merlin dodged out of the way of the rubble and coughed at all the dust.

Once the rumbling had faded away, Merlin tried to use magic to blast the rocks out of the way. The air rippled in front of them, but the rocks did not budge. Merlin repeated this several more times, always to no effect. Still, he kept trying.

* * *

On her way to the throne room for the wedding, Morgana stopped to talk to Will. "Have you seen Merlin this morning?"

Will shook his head, looking worried. "No, my lady. It didn't look like his bed had been slept in."

Morgana grimaced. "Thank you." She picked up her pace.

* * *

Once Morgana arrived in the throne room, she frantically scanned it, but she didn't see Merlin anywhere. She walked over to Arthur instead. "Where's your brother?" she demanded rather frostily.

"No idea," Arthur replied, frowning. "I'd have thought he'd at least do Father and Catrina the courtesy of attending their wedding."

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "That's all you know?"

"Yes, that's all I know!" Arthur exclaimed, annoyed. "What is this, an interrogation?!"

"I'm just worried, that's all," Morgana said stiffly. She walked over to the other side of the throne room to stand with Gwen.

Trumpets sounded, and the doors opened to admit Uther. He beamed as he walked down the middle of the room. Everyone bowed or curtsied as he passed, Morgana and Arthur included. If Uther noticed Merlin's absence, he did not show it.

Trumpets sounded again to announce Catrina's entrance. She looked deceptively radiant in an elaborate white gown. She smiled happily as she walked to the dais with the thrones.

Morgana looked back over her shoulder. There was still no sign of Merlin. If only she had some magical way of finding him…but wait. Maybe she did. Mordred had spoken in both her and Merlin's minds. Perhaps Morgana could use this same ability.

 _Merlin?_ she called. _Where are you? The wedding's starting!_

 _Morgana!_ Merlin exclaimed, sounding surprised and exhausted. _Troll trapped me under the castle. Been trying to break out, but her magic is too strong._

 _Maybe I should come help you,_ Morgana suggested, worried by Merlin's predicament and yet relieved that Arthur truly wasn't responsible for Merlin's disappearance.

 _No, stay at the wedding for now!_ Merlin insisted. _We don't want to give the troll any reason to suspect you!_

 _Fine,_ Morgana conceded. _But as soon as it's done, I'm coming down there._

* * *

Contact with Morgana seemed to give Merlin renewed strength. The next time he tried his spell, the rocks crumbled. He immediately scrambled out over them. _No need, I just got free,_ he called to his foster sister.

 _Good. Hurry up, then,_ she replied.

Merlin made his way up to the throne room, only to find his way blocked by a familiar ratty figure. "Step aside, Jonas," Merlin growled.

"I'm sorry, the king's wedding is by invitation only," Jonas replied in his usual oily voice.

"Well then lucky for me that as the king's own son, I am in fact invited," Merlin snarled. "Get out of my way." He tried to push past Jonas, but Jonas shoved him backwards onto the ground.

* * *

Sir Geoffrey stood before the king and the disguised troll. "My lords, ladies and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here to celebrate, by the ancient rite of handfasting, the union of Uther Pendragon and Lady Catrina of Tregor." Geoffrey turned to Uther. "Is it your wish, Uther, to become one with this woman?"

"It is," Uther answered, gazing adoringly at Catrina.

"And is it your wish, Catrina, to become one with this man?"

"It is," Catrina replied, looking convincingly lovestruck.

"Do any say nay?" Geoffrey asked.

Catrina's eyes flicked to the door. Morgana looked over her shoulder again. _She_ certainly objected, but Merlin was the only one who had seen Catrina in troll form. Merlin did not appear.

* * *

Merlin regained his feet and charged at Jonas. Once again, Jonas knocked him to the ground. Then Jonas walked over to pick up Merlin, holding him off the floor. " _Leave my mistress alone!_ " Jonas roared angrily.

Merlin kicked out, shoving Jonas to the ground but sending himself flying backwards into a wall. He quickly stood up and cast a spell that sent Jonas flying into the opposite wall, bumping a pedestal which held a vase. The vase fell, landing on Jonas's head. It shattered, knocking him out.

* * *

Geoffrey wrapped a garland around Uther and Catrina's joined hands. "With this garland, I do tie a knot, and by doing so bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity."

Uther smiled even more widely. "I, Uther Pendragon, king of Camelot, I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, as I respect myself."

"I now pronounce you to be husband and wife."

Merlin finally burst through the door just as Uther and Catrina kissed. The court burst into applause while Merlin and Morgana shared a despairing look. Once she pulled away, Catrina looked at the crowd and caught sight of Merlin. Her smile faded, and they glared daggers at each other.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	18. Beauty and the Beast Part II

The next morning, Morgana was holding a worried conversation with Gwen when someone pounded on the door. She opened it to find Sir Leon and a group of guards.

"I beg your pardon, my lady, but have you seen Prince Merlin?" Leon inquired.

"Not today." Morgana frowned. "What's this about?"

"We have reason to believe he is a sorcerer," Leon revealed.

" _What?!_ " Morgana exclaimed. "That's preposterous!"

Leon winced, not looking particularly pleased about his mission. "Queen Catrina saw him herself."

"Rubbish," Morgana scoffed.

"The king has given his orders," Leon apologized. He bowed and left, followed by the guards.

 _Merlin?_ Morgana called mentally. _Catrina's accused you of magic, and worse, Uther_ believed _her. You've got to hide!_

 _What?! Good god. Thanks for the warning._

"I can't believe _Merlin_ would be a sorcerer," Gwen commented, sounding worried. "He's the last person you'd expect! Well, after the king himself."

Morgana suppressed a snort. Gwen really had no idea. "There must be some mistake. Or a misunderstanding. Merlin is _not_ evil."

"Perhaps Arthur can talk some sense into the king?" Gwen suggested.

Morgana scowled. "Perhaps. It's worth a shot."

* * *

Morgana found Arthur alone in Merlin's empty chambers, apparently searching the room. Morgana closed the door and glared at him. "How can you hunt down your own brother?"

Arthur sighed. "According to Catrina, it's not actually him. She claims she saw Merlin's dead body and that a sorcerer is now impersonating him."

"And you _believe_ that?" Morgana demanded furiously. "What will it take for you to realize Catrina is evil?" She whirled around and left the room without waiting for a response, ignoring Arthur as he called after her.

* * *

Arthur stood before his father and new stepmother, attempting to project more calm than he felt. As soon as he'd heard Catrina's accusation, he'd known that Merlin and Morgana had spoken the truth, but Morgana was clearly in no mood to hear it. There was definitely _something_ bothering her, but at the moment Arthur didn't have the time to figure it out. He was too busy trying to sabotage the hunt. "I fear he may have slipped through our net."

"You're very quick to give up the chase," Catrina said suspiciously. "Do you not burn with the desire to avenge your brother?"

Arthur turned to her, masking his utter loathing with an expression of feigned frustration. "As much as I'd like to see the bastard burn for what he did, I know my quarry is long gone. Sorcerers are devious. No doubt this one got wind of the hunt through dark means and made his escape."

"Outwitting your army in the process?" Catrina asked skeptically.

"It appears so," Arthur said blandly.

Catrina turned to Uther. "I thought your men aspired to the same high standards that my father instilled in you."

Uther frowned. "When I led the army, they did."

"We don't even know if he's still in Camelot," Arthur continued. "Now that his plot has been exposed, he has no reason to stay."

"And that's a good enough reason to give up?" Catrina demanded.

"Of course not," Arthur said quickly. "But until we find some sort of lead, I believe our resources would be better…"

Uther cut him off. "I've heard enough of your excuses. We both have." He took Catrina's hand and shared a look with her. "I want Merlin's killer brought to justice."

Arthur bowed, resisting the urge to grit his teeth. "Sire. My lady."

Arthur left the council chambers. Thank god Merlin _had_ slipped the net, but Arthur had no idea where his brother was hiding and he therefore didn't know where not to look.

* * *

Down in the lower town, Gwen stopped to talk to Will. "They've found Merlin's trail," she said worriedly. "They say he's heading to the northern borders. You don't seriously believe Catrina's story, do you?"

Will shook his head. " _She's_ the imposter, not Merlin. She's trying to prevent him exposing her. Don't worry, he's more than capable of evading pursuit."

"But what if he isn't?" Gwen fretted. "If Uther believes Merlin is his own killer, he won't show him any mercy."

Will put a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, he'll be fine."

* * *

Once Will returned to Gaius's chambers, he moved a large bowl off the top of a barrel, opened it and knocked on the side. Grain spilled out of the barrel as a cloth a few inches below the top was moved aside. Merlin stood up. "That was comfortable," he grimaced.

"Better than an execution," Will pointed out. "Lucky you were in here when the hunt started. This isn't exactly the first place people would look for you."

Merlin smiled wryly. "Research saved my life and I didn't even find anything useful. Okay if I stay here until this whole mess is sorted out and Father realizes I haven't murdered myself?"

"Of course, Sire," Gaius replied readily. "They picked up the trail Will left, but it won't fool them for long."

"Then I'd better get busy," Merlin decided, moving for the door.

"And Merlin!" Gaius called. Merlin stopped short, surprised at Gaius's use of his given name. "Be careful. The guards are still searching for you." Merlin nodded and left.

* * *

Sneaking through the hallways, Merlin saw Catrina scratching her arm as she approached her chambers. He quickly ducked behind a corner. He heard her shut the door to her chambers, then he heard voices coming through the wall. Confused, he investigated and discovered a grate through which he could see Catrina's room.

Catrina was hunched over, scratching and making retching noises. Jonas walked over to a cabinet on the wall and took out a potion. "Mistress, it is time."

"Ugh! Do I have to?" Catrina complained in her troll voice.

"You must keep up the pretense!" Jonas urged.

Catrina slammed her hands on the table. "I hate being like this! So _clean_ , it's revolting. I can't keep it up. This skin, this face! I just want to claw it off!" She sank to the ground, holding her face in her hands as if she indeed meant to claw it off.

"Think of all the money, and the power," Jonas cajoled, setting the potion on the table. Catrina's head popped up, and she eyed the potion with renewed interest. "Soon it will all be yours," Jonas added in a sing-song voice, uncorking the potion.

Catrina grunted, then stood up (still hunched) and grabbed the bottle. She downed the contents in one quick gulp. Merlin caught sight of her bare arm, from which she had pushed back the sleeve. Gray warts had begun to appear on the skin, but they faded before Merlin's eyes. He hurried back to Gaius's chambers.

* * *

Once again, Arthur was summoned before the king and queen. Uther held Catrina's hand as he began speaking. "There's something important that I—we—wish you to address. For too long, the people have had it easy. They've grown fat off our indulgence of them."

"How so?" Arthur asked, surprised at how steady he made his voice sound.

"We provide peace, protection, food. They give us very little in return."

"Most of our people are poor, they survive on the few crops that they're able to grow," Arthur defended.

"That is what they would have us believe," Catrina declared coldly.

"It's what I see every day," Arthur argued.

Uther remained entirely unmoved. "We're introducing a new tax."

"The people must pay for the sanctuary that Camelot provides," Catrina added.

"You can't!" Arthur protested. "The majority are barely able to get by as it is!"

"Those who refuse to pay will be arrested and publicly flogged," Uther threatened.

Arthur gave Catrina a suspicious look, then turned back to his father. "We've lived this way for years. You've never suggested anything like this before."

"Maybe not to _you_ ," Catrina sniffed, "but the king confided in me that he has been considering this for some time, haven't you?"

Uther turned to her, looking dreamy. "Yes. I have." He turned back to Arthur. "You are to begin the collections at once."

* * *

That night, Merlin returned to Catrina's guest chambers and peeked through the grate. The troll herself was absent, presumably sleeping in her nest below the castle. Jonas lay sprawled on a cot, snoring, forked tail hanging over the edge. The coast was clear.

Merlin snuck inside and walked over to the wall cabinet. A whispered spell unlocked it. Jonas suddenly shifted, mumbling in his sleep. Merlin froze, but Jonas rolled over without waking. Merlin removed the potion from the cabinet, closed it, and hurried back to Gaius's chambers.

* * *

Merlin set the potion in front of Gaius. "I saw her drink some of this potion and a patch of troll skin on her arm disappeared."

"It must be rather powerful magic to physically change her like that," Gaius mused. He uncorked the potion and sniffed it. Next to him, Will reeled back from the foul smell.

"Could you make a potion that looks and tastes the same as this?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know…yes, I suppose so," Gaius agreed. "But without the troll magic, it wouldn't have the same effect."

"Exactly," Merlin said. "If we replace this potion with one that _isn't_ magical…"

"Ah," Will realized. "So, Catrina keeps taking it, but it doesn't work."

"And she'll turn into a troll," Merlin finished. "Think you can do it? We have to make the switch before morning, or Jonas will notice."

Gaius nodded. "Then it's going to be a long night."

* * *

Morgana lay awake that night, unable to sleep. She felt certain that Catrina's accusation would lead to the realization of her vision, and her mind was plagued with images of Merlin's broken body. _Merlin?_ she finally called. _Did you really leave Camelot?_

 _No,_ came the reply. _I'm going to bring down Catrina, whatever it takes. And once she's been exposed, Father will realize how ludicrous her story was._

 _But what if you're caught before that?_ Morgana fretted. _You can't expose her if you're dead!_

 _I_ do _know this castle like the back of my hand_ , Merlin said reassuringly. _I'll be fine._

* * *

The sky was growing light outside when Gaius finally held up his fake potion to check that it looked identical to the troll's. "My lord, Will, it's ready," Gaius called.

Merlin and Will both walked over to sit opposite him. "What's in it?" Will asked curiously.

"Nothing too potent," Gaius assured. "Rat's guts, toad paste…"

"Toad paste?" Merlin repeated, confused.

"Take two toads, grind them up…"

Merlin made a face. "I get the picture."

"Horse dung, crushed sheep's eyeball, pond scum, three wolf spiders, and what potion isn't complete without a dash of sheep's brain?"

"Sounds…delicious," Will commented, his expression belying his words.

Gaius nodded. "Good. Because you're going to taste it."

"What?!" Will exclaimed, pushing his stool backwards. "No way!" Merlin laughed, and Will glared at him.

"It's completely harmless," Gaius assured. He held out the fake potion.

Will hesitated, clearly reluctant to taste the potion. Gaius waved it in his face. Will sighed, dipped a finger in the potion, and dabbed it on his tongue. He promptly retched and spat it out, coughing. "That is _disgusting_."

"Yes," Gaius agreed. "To you, but not to a troll."

"I can't believe you let me put that in my _mouth_ ," Will grumbled.

"Yes, well, now try the original," Gaius said, holding it out. "Just a small amount. And be sure to spit it out."

Will moaned before acquiescing and tasting the troll potion. Again, he retched and coughed. Merlin helpfully offered him a cup of water, which he gratefully accepted.

"Does it taste roughly the same?" Gaius asked worriedly.

"Yes, it's horrible!"

"Are you sure? Because if there's too big a difference, Catrina will notice."

"I'm sure," Will insisted. "They taste _exactly_ the same."

"Well, let's hope she thinks so too," Gaius replied. Merlin took the fake potion and headed for the door.

"Don't you think maybe I should do the switch?" Will suggested. "The guards aren't looking for me."

"I am _not_ sending you to play a trick on a troll," Merlin said firmly. "It's much too dangerous."

* * *

Merlin looked through the grate on Catrina's chambers again. The room was now empty. He hurried inside and went over to the cabinet. Another spell unlocked it once again, and he put the potion inside.

Merlin was about to leave when her heard footsteps approaching. He hurriedly hid inside a nearby wardrobe with a mirror on it. He carefully closed the door, leaving himself a small crack to peek through.

Jonas entered the room and set a few things on a side table. Then he sat down at the main table, picked up a bottle of some unknown liquid and poured himself a glass.

Merlin stiffened when he realized he'd left the cabinet open. A whispered incantation took care of that, but the sound of the latch alerted Jonas. He walked over to the cabinet and scrutinized it. After several tense moments, he apparently decided he'd imagined the sound and he returned to the table and his drink. Clearly, Jonas had no intention of leaving any time soon.

* * *

Arthur walked through the lower town, reluctantly overseeing the collection of the new tax. Near Guinevere's house, he spotted a pair of guards forcing an elderly man to the ground. "What do you think you're doing?" Arthur demanded.

"He's refusing to pay the king's tax," one of the guards explained.

"You ask for too much," the man pleaded, out of breath. "I've given all I can!"

"It's not enough!" the guard snapped.

Arthur looked around. A crowd had gathered, every townsperson looking at him with a desperate hope. He turned back to the guard and held out his hand. "Let me see." The guard handed over a small purse of coins, which Arthur inspected. It was probably all the money the poor man had. Arthur gave the purse back to the man, who gasped and beamed in gratitude. "Release him," Arthur ordered.

"But the king said…"

" _Release him._ Give them back their money. All of it."

Once the guards moved to obey his orders, Arthur turned around and headed back to the castle. People bowed as he passed, smiling.

* * *

Before long, Arthur was summoned to the council chambers once again. Uther and Catrina sat on their thrones, looking displeased. "I gave you a direct order," Uther stated.

"The people cannot afford to pay the tax," Arthur replied calmly.

"Don't tell me you're naïve enough to take them at their word," Catrina sniffed disdainfully.

"We have their loyalty, their goodwill," Arthur explained patiently. He knew Catrina was a lost cause, but hopefully his father could see sense. "Do not forsake that by making unreasonable demands."

"Is it so _unreasonable_ for a king to expect his subjects to obey him?" Catrina demanded.

"They'll starve!" Arthur argued, his voice rising in spite of himself.

Uther rose from his throne. "Nonsense. You've grown too soft. Remember these are your subjects, not your friends."

"Why can't they be both?"

"Because we rule the people, not the other way around."

"I think you're wrong."

"I beg your pardon?" Uther stepped down from the dais and walked toward Arthur.

"I said you're wrong. Without the people, there is no Camelot. We're as much their servant as they are ours."

Catrina rose from her own throne and walked over to join them. "You allow him to address you in this manner?"

"No, I do not," Uther said stiffly. "It will not be tolerated. You will take your men down into the town and go to every house, collecting the payments I demand!"

Arthur firmly met his father's gaze. "You demand, or Catrina demands?"

From the look on Uther's face, Arthur instantly realized he'd gone too far. " _I_ am king here. Do not question my authority again. Now get out of my sight."

* * *

Merlin waited in the wardrobe for what felt like hours. Finally, Catrina walked in, once again hunched in a very unladylike fashion. "Jonas, it's time for my potion," she rasped.

Jonas walked over to the cabinet. "Are your plans progressing as you hoped?"

"Yes, and not a moment too soon," Catrina confirmed.

Jonas returned with the fake potion. Catrina took it from his hand, then suddenly froze, looking at the wardrobe. She stalked toward it. Merlin flinched, expecting her to throw open the door and discover him, but she merely looked at her reflection in the mirror mounted on the other door.

"I must admit though, that crown will look rather fetching. All that gold, and them lovely jewels." She cackled and downed the fake potion in one gulp. Merlin waited with baited breath for her reaction. She straightened, held out her arm to Jonas, and spoke in her human voice. "Now, would you care to accompany your queen?" Jonas took her hand, and they walked out of the room together.

Once he was certain they were gone, Merlin emerged from the wardrobe and heaved a sigh of relief. Hopefully Catrina's disguise would wear off before much longer. In the meantime, he returned to Gaius's chambers to wait.

* * *

Arthur sat in his chambers, staring out his window. He was beginning to grow suspicious of the level of influence Catrina held over the king, though his father's parting words still stung. Then someone knocked on his door, and he jerked out of his reverie. "Come in." He started in surprise when he saw his visitor's identity. "Guinevere!"

"I saw what you did earlier," she said softly. "The people owe you a debt of gratitude."

Arthur shook his head. "The people owe me nothing. My father is still going to impose the tax."

"Will he not be persuaded?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"I think Catrina's influence over him may go beyond womanly charms," Arthur answered, rather dejectedly. He stood up and paced. "For him to order Merlin killed on sight without actual proof it's an imposter…"

"I'm sure some of the men feel the same way," Gwen suggested. "He's well-liked by everyone, they won't want to kill him. Not if there's any doubt."

"You saw how readily the guards enforced the new tax," Arthur countered. "They're trained to follow orders whether they like them or not."

"But you didn't," Gwen pointed out, taking a step toward him. "You stood up for what you thought was right. You have a kind heart, Arthur. Don't ever change. Not for anyone." Someone else knocked on the door, and she quickly stepped back.

Leon entered without waiting for a response. "The king has sent for you."

* * *

Arthur warily looked around as Leon escorted him into the council chambers. Morgana, Gaius, and a number of courtiers were present, looking mystified as to the reason for the gathering. Uther hardly spared a glance for his son, instead focused on a piece of parchment. Catrina sat on her throne, looking haughty.

"Father?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

"I'm relaxing your duties, revoking your title," Uther announced.

Arthur stared, desperately hoping he had not heard correctly. "What?"

"We live in dangerous times, I cannot allow _you_ to undermine my authority," Uther stated.

"I apologize for my previous outburst, it will not happen again!" Arthur protested.

"I refer to the fact that you stood against me for all the people to see," Uther retorted.

"Again, I apologize. Any future grievance I have will be held in private."

"It's too late for that," Uther said, turning away. He handed the parchment to Catrina. "You are to be disinherited, with immediate effect. You are no longer Crown Prince of Camelot."

Arthur stood frozen, too shocked to respond. Gaius stepped forward. "Sire, Arthur is your son, your natural heir…"

Arthur cut him off. "Gaius." He turned back to his father. "You've always taught me to be true to my heart, and that's all I've ever tried to do. To be the man you wanted me to be, someone you were proud to call your son."

For a long moment, Uther held Arthur's gaze. Arthur thought he saw a spark of something, but it vanished and his father broke away. "My decision is final."

Arthur bowed and stepped back while Uther returned to his throne and sat down. "Queen Catrina will be named heir to the throne. The ceremony will begin forthwith." He smiled and took Catrina's hand. After nearly a minute of silence, Leon led the court in reluctant applause. Arthur did not join in, by now strongly suspecting that his father was not entirely in control of his actions.

* * *

An hour later, both Arthur and Morgana stood near the front of the packed throne room. Arthur shifted uncomfortably at the venomous looks Morgana kept giving him. As soon as the ceremony was over, he needed to figure out what he'd done to anger her.

Uther and Catrina sat on their thrones on the dais. Sir Geoffrey stood before them, holding a scroll. "We are gathered here to bear witness to the naming of Queen Catrina as the rightful heir to Camelot." Catrina rose to her feet, and Geoffrey turned around to face her. "Are you willing to take the oath?"

Catrina beamed happily. "I am." Uther shot her a loving look.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot and to uphold the laws and customs of the land?"

"I…do." Catrina's smile faded and she began scratching her arm. Arthur and Morgana both narrowed their eyes.

"Will you, to your power, cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will," Catrina said through gritted teeth, still scratching.

"Will you, to the utmost of your power, maintain the laws…"

Catrina briefly pulled up her sleeve, and Morgana caught a glimpse of warts reappearing on her skin. Morgana suppressed a smirk. Seemingly Merlin had been busy.

Catrina quickly pulled the sleeve back down and cut Geoffrey off. "Yes, yes!"

"I'm sorry, you must let me finish," Geoffrey apologized. "The wording must be exactly right to be binding."

"Well get on with it then!" Catrina exclaimed, rather rudely. "I mean really, where did you dig up this old crone from?"

Uther leaned forward, a sappy smile still plastered over his face. "She's right. Get on with it." Arthur's jaw dropped as he lost any lingering doubts that his father was enchanted.

Geoffrey stared at the king for a moment before bowing and turning back to Catrina. "Will you, to the utmost of your powers…"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"…maintain the laws and customs…"

"I will, I will!"

"…of the land and serve the people of Camelot?"

"Yes, just shut up and give me the crown!"

The court gasped. Catrina whimpered, obviously flustered, but Uther's smile did not falter. A servant held out a cushion with the crown. Geoffrey took the cushion, but Catrina grabbed the crown before he could formally crown her. "Oh will you just hurry up!" she snapped, putting the crown on her head. She hurried toward the door, grunting.

Uther stood up, calling for his wife. When she did not slow her pace, he pursued her. Jonas pushed his way through the crowd toward his mistress, pausing to glare suspiciously at Will and Gaius. Arthur and Morgana joined the pursuit.

* * *

They all caught up with Catrina in the council chambers. A flash of Morgana's eyes closed the door at the other end. Catrina whimpered again and turned around.

"Whatever's the matter?" Uther cried worriedly.

Catrina held up her hands. "I'm sorry!" Noticing that her left hand had gone completely gray and lumpy, she quickly hid it behind her back and backed away. "I don't know what came over me, I just suddenly felt so _hot_ …do you know, I think I need to be on my own."

"Is there something wrong with your hand?" Morgana asked, a vicious glint in her eyes.

"No, no, no no no, I'm fine," Catrina insisted. "Really, thank you, I just…" She turned around to tug at the door. Another flash of Morgana's eyes locked it. "Come on, come on, _open_!" The last word came out in her troll voice. She froze.

Now Arthur, too, began to suspect what was wrong with her. "Let me," he offered, giving Catrina a shrewd look. He walked over to the door, then stepped back at the hideous sight of her left hand on the door handle. "What's that?"

Catrina turned back around, now hyperventilating. Wordlessly she tried to stammer out a response. Then her face rippled and contorted. Warts began blossoming and patches of gray appeared.

"Do you need some help?" Morgana asked in a falsely sweet voice.

Catrina did not appear to hear this, caught up in her transformation. She farted, and a foul smell rapidly pervaded the room. Tusks sprouted. The crown tumbled to the ground, not designed for such a large head. All evidence of humanity vanished completely. Catrina looked every inch the troll she was. Amazingly, Uther's adoring smile still did not falter.

"You're a troll," Arthur stated coldly.

Uther finally stopped smiling and turned to Arthur. "How dare you speak about her like that?"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Arthur asked incredulously. "Look at the state of her!" Uther looked back at the troll, once again enraptured.

"I don't believe it," Morgana declared, shaking her head.

The troll pulled the door off of the wall altogether, snarled and ran out of the room. Arthur turned to his father once again. "She just ripped a door off its hinges, doesn't that tell you something?!"

"Enough!" Uther cried angrily.

"She's a troll!" Morgana insisted. "A giant, gray, stinking troll!"

"Stop it! Haven't you hurt her feelings enough?" Uther scolded. He walked over to pick up Catrina's fallen crown and shoes. "Insult my wife again and it'll be the last thing you ever do." He stormed out after the troll. Jonas followed, smirking at the two young royals.

Arthur turned to his foster sister. "Morgana…"

"Well, it's good to know you're not quite as blind as your father," Morgana snarled.

"Morgana!" Morgana shut her mouth and glared at him. "For your information, I realized you were telling the truth about Catrina as soon as she accused Merlin. If you would have stopped shouting, you might have noticed I was searching _alone_ —because I wanted to warn him if I found him! And you've been acting edgy since long before that, so please, tell me—just what have I done to incur your wrath?!"

"I know what you're planning," Morgana said savagely. She stormed out of the room, leaving behind a very confused and hurt Arthur. He wasn't planning anything!

* * *

Arthur stared out his window again, wondering how on earth they were going to un-enchant his father with Merlin on the run and Morgana acting completely irrational. After a few hours, it finally occurred to him that his siblings weren't the only people in Camelot who were knowledgeable about magic. He stood up and made his way to Gaius's chambers.

Arthur knocked on Gaius's door. After a few moments, Gaius opened it just a crack, his expression wary. When Gaius saw who it was that knocked, he opened the door properly and let Arthur into the room. Inside, Will sat at a table with a pile of books; the door to his bedchamber was closed. Gaius closed the main door behind Arthur.

"What can I help you with, Sire?" Gaius asked.

"I think we can all agree my father is obviously enchanted," Arthur stated.

Gaius nodded, looking weary. "Indeed. We just gathered the entire council to talk to him, and he would not listen to us. He won't believe that she's a troll. He threatened to behead the next person who suggests it."

Will's door opened to reveal a figure inside, and Arthur jumped. "Merlin? How long have you been back?!"

Merlin shrugged. "I never left. Glad to see you finally realize Catrina is a problem."

"Don't say 'I told you so'," Arthur griped. "We've got to figure out a way to break her spell over Father."

Gaius nodded again. "As I was saying before we were interrupted, you won't find anything in those books. Troll enchantments are too strong."

"Are you saying I should go get my spellbook?" Merlin suggested.

Gaius shook his head. "No. You must speak to the dragon."

Merlin's jaw dropped. "How do you know about that?"

"I spoke with the dragon last year," Gaius admitted. "He told me you had met."

"Bloody aggravating lizard," Merlin muttered.

"If there is a way to break Catrina's hold on Uther, he will know it," Gaius continued. "But be careful, Sire, dragons and trolls have been close allies in the past."

Merlin sighed and headed for the door. He stopped short when he realized Arthur was following him. "No offense, Arthur, but it'll be easier to hide from the guards if I'm alone."

"Fine," Arthur said reluctantly. "Be careful."

Merlin grinned. "You know me." He quickly walked out before Arthur could say anything further.

Arthur sank into a nearby chair and put his head on his hands, not at all reassured. "Sadly, I do…"

* * *

Merlin made it to the dragon's cave without incident, and he quickly summarized recent events. Aggravatingly, the dragon burst into laughter. Merlin waited and waited, but the dragon only seemed to find the whole thing funnier as the minutes stretched on.

"This isn't funny!" Merlin finally snapped.

"Oh, it is, it is," the dragon chortled. "The thought of Uther marrying a troll! Was it a very _public_ affair?"

"Public enough," Merlin replied, irritated. The dragon collapsed into laughter again. "Don't laugh! If she can't be stopped, Arthur won't succeed Father. Albion will never be born!"

The dragon finally regained his composure. "I'm sorry. You are right, of course."

"How can we break the enchantment?"

"These are not trifling tricks."

"There has to be a way!"

"The only way you can break this enchantment is if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse."

"How?" Merlin demanded.

"That I can't answer. Uther's heart is cold as stone. He's never been sorry for anything."

"You _would_ say that," Merlin muttered. He turned to leave.

"Young warlock!" the dragon called. Merlin reluctantly stopped and looked back. "It was some time ago you promised to set me free. The help I give is not unconditional."

Merlin grimaced and nodded. He had hoped he could wait until Arthur was king to fulfill his promise, but it looked like the dragon would not wait that long. He left, pondering the weight of his oath.

Merlin was so distracted that he almost ran into a group of guards. He quickly turned around and ran the other way, but the damage was done. The guards yelled and followed him. Merlin purposely took a winding, maze-like route through the palace in an effort to lose his pursuers.

* * *

Eventually, Merlin could no longer hear footsteps behind him. Looking around, he realized he was just down the hall from Morgana's chambers. He walked over to her door and knocked as loudly as he dared.

Morgana opened her door, then gasped. "Merlin! What are you _doing_ here?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Merlin hissed. He pushed past her into the room. "I was seen. Had to lose the guards, ended up here."

"You were _seen_?" Morgana repeated worriedly. "So soon they'll be searching the castle for you?"

"Already are." Merlin grimaced and rubbed his forehead. "On the bright side, I found out how to break the spell on Father…sort of. He has to cry tears of true remorse. Not sure how we get him to do that, though—Catrina has turned him against just about everyone. If I'm not careful, I could end up _dead_ on his misguided orders…"

Morgana scowled. "And worse…" She trailed off as it hit her, and her eyes widened. "Actually, that's just it. I know exactly how we get Uther to cry tears of true remorse!"

Merlin looked up. "How?"

Morgana smiled her first true smile in days. "We're going to need Arthur."

* * *

Once everything was prepared, Morgana waited in an alcove outside Uther's chambers. Eventually, the troll emerged and headed toward her lair, grunting. When the grunting faded from earshot, Morgana stepped out of the alcove and knocked frantically on Uther's door.

Uther opened it and looked at Morgana with concern. "Morgana? Whatever's the matter?"

"The sorcerer," Morgana gasped out, feigning terror. "I found him trying to hide in my chambers. He looked like he was asleep, so I ran away…but he's still in there! My lord, I think he meant to kill me! Please, will you come back with me? To protect me?"

"Of course," Uther readily agreed. "Have no fear, Morgana, no harm will come to you while I am with you."

Morgana immediately began walking rapidly in the direction of her chambers. When Uther turned toward a corridor where guards were stationed, Morgana tugged on his arm. "Please, my lord, there's no time! We must hurry, before the sorcerer wakes up!"

"Of course, Morgana, you're absolutely right," Uther agreed—far too easily. As if further evidence was needed that he was not in his right mind.

Once they drew near, Morgana called out to Merlin. _We're almost there. It's time._

Moments later, they heard Merlin's seemingly frightened voice coming from Morgana's chambers. "Arthur, please! Catrina was lying! Arthur! It's _me_! Merlin! Your brother!"

Uther and Morgana burst into the room just as Arthur drew his dagger. "You are no brother of mine, _sorcerer_ ," he snarled. He lashed out with his dagger, striking Merlin square in the chest. Merlin slumped to the ground, a bloodstain rapidly blossoming.

"Arthur…" Merlin choked out. "The ducks…remember? Drove you nuts…" His eyes slid closed. Uther stiffened. Morgana fake gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered, cradling his brother. "My god…it _is_ you…"

Uther rushed over to kneel at Merlin's side, prying him from Arthur's arms. "My boy…my son…"

"Father, I swear," Arthur begged. "I only…I thought I was avenging him…I thought maybe you would be proud of me again…I never meant…"

"You are not to blame," Uther replied. "It was my fault…I gave the order…"

At that moment, the troll waddled through the open door. Her eyes widened when she saw Uther cradling his son, and she hurried over and pulled at Uther's shoulder. "Come away! There's nothing you can do for him now."

"I killed him!" Uther cried. "I killed my youngest son!"

"No, no, no…" The troll continued tugging on Uther's arm. "Nu meaht þú begalan…nu meaht þú..."

Uther finally turned to look at her, tears on his face. He blinked in confusion. "Catrina?" He pulled out of her grasp and backed away. "What kind of trickery is this?!"

Arthur drew his sword. "You are a foul, treacherous creature and you will pay for what you did."

The troll gave them both a look of pure loathing. "Oh, how I've suffered these last weeks." Here she looked at the king. "Allowing you to touch me…having to share a _bed_ with you!"

Uther choked and looked away, obviously disgusted.

"It's _repulsive_ ," the troll finished.

"I know the feeling," Uther agreed, sounding nauseous.

Arthur swung at the troll, but she dodged. She picked him up and threw him into a nearby wall. Then she advanced on Uther. "I've been looking forward to this."

"Guards!" Uther called. "Seize…it!" Guards burst through the door. The troll fought the guards while Morgana ran over and crouched by Arthur. He had been knocked out.

The troll made quick work of the guards, only for Merlin to stand up and tackle her from behind. She turned around and grabbed him. "Now, is that any way to treat your dear old stepmother?" She hurled him in Arthur and Morgana's direction. Merlin crashed into Morgana and they landed in a heap on top of Arthur.

Uther drew his sword and swung wildly, but the troll ducked his blow and punched him in the face. Uther toppled to the ground. Jonas entered the room, and both he and the troll advanced on the royal siblings. One of the guards regained his feet and attacked the troll, but Jonas reached the trio and pulled out a pair of daggers. He lunged.

In one swift motion, Morgana grabbed Arthur's fallen sword and stabbed Jonas in the stomach. The daggers tumbled out of his hands. One clattered to the floor while the other landed on Merlin, glancing off his arm and tumbling to the ground. Morgana pulled the sword out of the body while Merlin regained his feet.

The troll grunted angrily, knocked out the guard and returned her attention to the siblings. Merlin quickly checked that his father was not paying attention, then he magically pulled the rug out from under the troll. She toppled to the floor right in front of him. He swiftly drew his sword and stabbed her in the heart. She farted several times as she died. Merlin, Morgana and Uther all quickly covered their noses.

"Merlin…" Uther finally managed. " _How?_ "

Merlin lifted up his shirt, revealing chain mail. "Gaius whipped up a potion that looked like blood, and we hid a pouch of it in my shirt. Arthur and I rehearsed this to be sure he knew exactly where to stab."

"Well…" Uther glanced at the troll. "I would like to thank you all for exposing this attack on our state. Once again, magic was used to strike at the heart of Camelot."

"You mean your heart," Merlin smirked.

"How many nights did you share a bed with a troll?" Morgana added.

"Obviously I was under its spell," Uther stated, not meeting their eyes. "I did many things that I…regret."

Arthur's groggy voice came from behind Merlin and Morgana. "Father…I really don't want to know the details."

* * *

The next day, Arthur went to the guest chambers where Morgana was staying while her own were _thoroughly_ cleaned. He knocked, and she let him in. He jumped straight to the point. "You had a vision about our charade, didn't you."

"Yes," Morgana admitted, not meeting his eyes.

"Why couldn't you just _talk_ to me, Morgana?" Arthur demanded. "Haven't you noticed that your visions are rarely as bad as they appear?"

"What was I supposed to think?" Morgana burst out. "At the time, there was no reason for you and Merlin to put on such an act, so why on earth would I have thought that was what I was seeing? For all I knew, you were going to turn against _both_ of us."

"But I didn't," Arthur said softly. "I know my father's wrong about magic. I realized that a long time ago. I would never harm either of you, especially not because of that. Please don't judge me when you don't know the whole story."

"I'm sorry." Morgana took a deep, shuddering breath and lifted her chin. "Will you forgive me?"

Arthur smiled. "Yes. I forgive you." He stepped forward and embraced Morgana. "Next time you have a vision, _talk_ to me. Or Merlin. It doesn't really matter which. Just don't let it poison your mind."

Morgana nodded, her head buried in his shoulder. "I'll remember that."


	19. The Witchfinder

All had been quiet in Camelot for some time, and Merlin decided to take a break from his duties and go for a walk in the woods. He took Will with him. The two friends chattered amiably, happy to forget their class differences for a while.

Eventually, they crested a hill and stopped for a rest. Their chosen resting spot had an excellent view of Camelot. They could see smoke rising from the woods somewhere between their hill and the castle.

Will turned to Merlin. "I dare you to make an image in the smoke."

"I don't have a death wish, thank you very much," Merlin retorted.

"We haven't seen anyone all day, the woods are empty!" Will wheedled. "Are you scared of the trees?"

Merlin straightened. "I most definitely am not." He held out a hand toward the smoke and cast a spell. Briefly, the smoke transformed into a galloping horse.

"Shame you can't do things like that in Camelot," Will commented as the image dissipated.

Merlin sighed and stood up. "One day."

Suddenly, a terrified-looking woman burst out from the trees. "Did you see it? The smoke, Sire, did you see it?"

"No, I didn't see anything!" Merlin said quickly.

"Are you blind? You were right here!" The woman took a step back and bowed her head. "Forgive me, my lord. But we must tell the king!" She turned and ran toward the castle.

"No, wait!" Merlin called after her. She did not so much as slow her pace.

Will looked stricken. "You were right. That was a monumentally bad idea."

* * *

When the woman told her tale to the guards, she swiftly earned herself an audience with the king. Merlin entered through the back of the audience chamber and joined his family on the royal dais just as the woman finished telling her story.

"It was sorcery you saw, you're certain of it?" Uther asked.

"Yes, Sire," the woman said shakily.

"And you swear this before your king?" Uther continued. Arthur and Morgana both shot worried looks at Merlin.

"I swear it," the woman confirmed.

Arthur spoke up, hoping to defuse the situation. "Perhaps your eyes deceived you. A trick of the light."

"The smoke was alive, I tell you! I feared for my life!"

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention," Uther stated. "Your loyalty will not go unrewarded."

"Thank you, Sire." A nearby knight escorted the still-trembling woman from the room.

"It cannot continue," Uther muttered.

"I will hunt down those responsible, Father," Arthur said quickly. "I promise they will not escape unpunished."

Uther shook his head. "No. Stronger methods are called for. Send for the witchfinder."

Nearly the entire court gasped. Morgana flinched, remembering her dream of a man who hunted sorcerers.

"Sire!" Gaius exclaimed. "Is it necessary to resort to such measures?"

"Aredian is a trusted ally, Gaius," Uther said firmly. "His help will be invaluable."

* * *

Arthur and Morgana followed Merlin into his chambers and shut the door. "What the hell were you thinking, Merlin?" Arthur demanded angrily. "Your magic is meant to be a _secret_ , or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't forgotten, and I know it was stupid!" Merlin retorted. "Trust me, I'm not doing that again."

"It's a bit late for that now," Morgana fretted. "What if this witchfinder is the man I dreamed about a few months ago? The one who accused me and at least one other person!"

"You'd better find a damn good spot to hide your spellbook and anything else that can connect you with magic," Arthur warned. "Both of you."

"I will," Merlin promised.

"What—is that all you can suggest?" Morgana said worriedly.

"What else _can_ we do?" Arthur said helplessly. "This isn't a threat you can banish with some spell—in fact, that'll only make things worse! Just keep your heads down and don't do magic."

* * *

Aredian was expected to arrive a few nights later. On the evening of his arrival, Morgana stared out her window, anxious to see if he was the man from her dream. Eventually, she heard hooves approaching. A horse pulled a large cage into the square, driven by a man in black with chains hanging off his belt. He halted in the courtyard, disembarked and approached a guard.

"Is that him?" Gwen asked from behind Morgana.

Morgana jumped. "What?"

"The witchfinder. Is that him?"

Morgana swallowed and nodded. "Yes."

"What's that cage for?" Gwen wondered.

Morgana shuddered, still looking out at the courtyard. "It hardly bears thinking about."

Aredian moved to tend to his horse, then suddenly looked up at the window. Morgana gasped and pulled back. He was indeed the man from her dream.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur and Merlin followed their father to the council chambers to meet with Aredian. "So, where's he been all this time?" Arthur asked curiously.

"In foreign lands," Uther replied. "Wherever the pursuit of sorcery takes him."

"He does all this in your name?" Merlin wondered, slightly disturbed.

"The witchfinder serves no one," Uther answered as they arrived in the council chambers. "He is a law unto himself."

A sinister voice came from behind them. "Do you smell it?" All three men whirled around and saw Aredian emerge from behind a pillar. "Do you smell it, Uther? It's all around us, the foul stench of sorcery. It's infected your great city like a contagion."

Uther stepped forward to shake Aredian's hand. "I welcome you to Camelot, Aredian. Thank you, for making such haste to be here."

"Well, let's hope I'm not too late, hmm?" Aredian smiled chillingly and began to walk past Uther. "For every hour counts in the war against sorcery. Unchecked, it spreads like a disease. Seeks out the young and the old, the weak and the able, the fair…" Here he paused by Merlin, giving him a shrewd look. "…and the foul of heart alike. You've grown lazy, Uther! You've grown idle. Your once-noble Camelot is rotten to the core. You stand on the brink of dark oblivion." Uther bowed his head, looking chagrinned.

"I am at your disposal, Aredian," Arthur said, knowing it was expected of him. "The knights will aid you in any way they can."

Aredian walked over to him. "You must be Arthur."

"I must be," Arthur replied stiffly.

"You're a great warrior," Aredian continued. "The finest this kingdom has ever known."

"Thank you."

"So you won't be offended when I say that I shall have no need of you." Aredian turned away. "Or your knights. The subtle craft of sorcery can only be fought by yet subtler means. Methods honed over decades of study. Methods known only to myself."

"We are grateful for your help," Uther stated.

"But gratitude alone can't keep a man alive," Aredian said slyly. "You must put food in his belly."

"I will pay your price, Aredian, whatever it may be," Uther promised.

Arthur shot a worried look at Merlin. Merlin kept his expression neutral, determined not to let on that Aredian unnerved him.

* * *

The next day, Aredian demanded to speak with Will. Will reported to Aredian's chambers and found that the room was full of chains and other devices whose uses he didn't particularly want to know. Aredian sat at his desk and pulled out a quill. Disturbingly, he used a human skull for an inkwell.

After a few moments of writing, Aredian finally spoke. "You are aware, then, that sorcery has been practiced in the vicinity of Camelot?"

"So I've heard," Will replied stiffly.

"No, no, it cannot be denied, there was a witness." Aredian put down his quill, but continued looking over his parchment.

"I don't know what _she_ saw, but neither Prince Merlin nor I saw anything out of the ordinary," Will insisted.

Aredian finally looked up. "Are you saying that she lies?"

"I think she believed her own story. But that doesn't mean she saw what she thinks she saw."

"I see." Aredian smiled affably, though Will didn't buy it for a second. "And what were you and Prince Merlin doing in the woods in the first place?"

"Taking a leisurely stroll," Will said tersely.

"And do you do that often?"

"…No."

"Hmm." Aredian picked up his quill again. "Thank you, that will be all." Will stood up and turned to go, but Aredian spoke again. "For now."

Will waited a moment longer, then walked out of the room as quickly as he could.

* * *

The next day, Aredian brought more witnesses before the court. Three women stood before the king. "Speak, do not be afraid," Aredian encouraged.

The first woman spoke in a shaky voice. "I was drawing water from the well, Sire, when I saw them. Faces. Terrible faces, like people who were drowned…screaming…screaming!" Aredian put a hand on her shoulder as she began to tear up.

Arthur glanced at Merlin, who slightly shook his head. He honestly hadn't done anything.

Aredian walked over to the second woman. "Tell them what you saw."

"A goblin…dancing on the coals, it was dancing in the flames! And it spoke, Sire. My heart near stopped for fear of it!"

"As you've heard, my lord, the incident in the woods was only the beginning." Aredian walked over to the third woman and nodded at her.

"There was a sorcerer, Sire. In the square. There were creatures jumping right out of his mouth!"

"And what manner of creature?" Aredian prompted.

"Toads, Sire. Great, green, slimy things as big as your fist!"

"The sorcerer laughs in your face!" Aredian announced loudly. "Even now, magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot!"

"I scarcely believe it," Uther whispered.

"Yet it is the truth, my lord. Fortunately, I have used every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution."

Uther stood up. "The sorcerer. You have a suspect?"

"Oh I do, my lord," Aredian smiled. "And I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room." Several people gasped. "My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable! The facts point to one person, and one person alone." Morgana flinched, remembering those exact words from her dream. She waited with baited breath for Aredian to accuse either her or Merlin, but instead he whirled around to point an accusing finger into the crowd. "The boy, Will!"

For a few moments, there was total silence. Merlin was certain his heart stopped—of all the horrible possibilities he had considered, he had never imagined that Will might be at risk. He caught his servant's eye, and winced at Will's horrified expression.

" _Will?_ " Merlin asked loudly, trying to inject as much skepticism into his voice as possible. "You _can't_ be serious. I was _with_ him that day with the smoke."

"See?" Aredian cried victoriously. "The boy has enchanted the prince, rendering his master blind to his lies!"

Merlin gaped, outraged. "You have no evidence!"

"The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me," Aredian said smugly. "I'm certain that a thorough search of the boy's chamber will deliver us all the evidence we need."

Uther turned to Will. "Will?"

Will met Aredian's gaze, glaring coldly at the witchfinder. "I have nothing to hide from him."

"Very well. Guards, restrain the boy." Uther sat back on his throne. "Let the search begin."

* * *

Merlin tried to join the search of the physician's chambers, but Aredian insisted that he be kept away until they could prove whether or not he'd been compromised. Arthur, on the other hand, was at liberty to join in supervising the guards.

Aredian ordered the guards to search far too roughly for Arthur's tastes. They scattered papers to the ground, shattered pots and beakers, and generally disregarded Gaius's possessions. "Careful, please!" Gaius objected. "That's my life's work!"

"Comb every inch!" Aredian called. "The sorcerer is a master of concealment."

"There's nothing _here_ , Aredian," Arthur spoke up.

Aredian glared at him. "I'll be the judge of that. Over there, behind this tapestry. And over there, upend that stool. Be sure to check for hollow legs! And there, within those powder jars."

A guard knocked one of the jars to the ground, where it shattered. An amulet spilled out, much to Arthur's shock. Will _wasn't_ a sorcerer…was he?

"Here!" the guard called, bringing the amulet over to Aredian.

"An amulet of enchantment," Aredian said with a smirk. "Were you aware, physician, that your assistant kept instruments of sorcery?"

"No," Gaius said stiffly.

"Well, our work is done," Aredian announced. "I must inform the king." He began walking to the door.

"Aredian!" Gaius called. Aredian stopped and looked back at him. "I know for certain that that amulet does not belong to Will."

"Oh? Well who does it belong to, then?"

Gaius held his head high. "It belongs to me."

Guards dragged Gaius away. Aredian smirked in satisfaction.

* * *

As soon as Merlin heard what had happened, he made his way to the physician's chambers. He found Will inside, despondently trying to clear up the wreckage.

"Will…" Merlin began, not sure what to say. "I am _so_ sorry. For everything."

"I don't blame you," Will said quietly. "It was my idea. You said it was stupid, and I talked you into doing it anyway."

"Yeah, but you didn't force me," Merlin countered. He picked up a broom and started sweeping up the spilled powder. "This has got to be a mistake, Gaius probably had the amulet for research purposes. Father lets him study things related to magic so we know how to combat it."

Will glanced at the open door and lowered his voice. "Not necessarily. I saw Gaius cast a spell once. Back when you were poisoned, he used magic on the antidote. Probably saved your life by doing so."

Merlin paused in his sweeping, caught by surprise. Then he resumed. "Still, he's not evil and doesn't deserve to die."

* * *

That night, Aredian dined with the royal family, though none of the royal siblings were particularly happy about this. Meanwhile, Uther seemed to be in shock from the day's developments. "Gaius served me with unfailing dedication. Without his knowledge, his wisdom, I would not be sitting here today."

"You show great faith in him, Sire," Aredian remarked. "Ha! Great faith indeed, considering he was known to practice sorcery."

Arthur turned to look at Aredian in shock. "Gaius? You're mistaken."

"No, Arthur, he speaks the truth," Uther admitted. All three of his children looked at him in surprise. "I am well aware of his past, but I have every reason to believe he's turned his back on sorcery."

"Until now," Aredian pointed out.

"We don't know that," Merlin protested.

"This amulet you found, it could just be a stupid mistake," Uther agreed.

"Or maybe he's fallen back into old habits," Aredian countered.

"Surely we must give him the benefit of the doubt?" Merlin urged.

Aredian gave Merlin a cool look. "Why?"

Merlin silently opened and closed his mouth, trying and failing to think of a reason that wouldn't cast suspicion on himself.

After a few moments, Aredian looked back at Uther. "Anyway, there's a sure way to establish his guilt."

Uther furrowed his brow in worry. "I know your methods are effective, Aredian, but Gaius is an old man. He could not withstand such…treatment."

"It's the only way to rid your mind of doubt," Aredian replied calmly.

Uther leaned back in his chair, still hesitant but making no further protest. Morgana caught Merlin's eye, desperately hoping they would never endure the same "treatment".

* * *

Aredian spent much of the next week down in the dungeons, and Merlin dreaded to think what he was doing down there. Merlin offered to give Will time off, but Will refused, claiming he would rather spend time with a friend than in Gaius's empty chambers.

Morgana was similarly on edge. She frequently sought out Merlin in the hopes of discussing her dream, but he was almost always with Will. Eventually, she gave up and decided to confide in Arthur.

"Aredian is the man I dreamed of when I first developed magic," Morgana fretted. "Gaius doesn't stand a chance!"

"You can't know that," Arthur replied, trying to reassure her.

"That's what you both kept saying when I first had the dream, and yet here Aredian is!" Morgana pointed out fearfully. "Who knows what he's doing to Gaius? Like Uther said, Gaius is an old man, he may crack without meaning to! Gaius knows Merlin was born with magic and he knows I'm a Seer, what if he lets something slip?"

Arthur sighed. "What do you want me to say, Morgana? I can't control what Aredian does or who he accuses. About the only useful thing I've been able to do is talk Merlin out of trying to take the fall."

"Has he completely lost his mind?" Morgana demanded. "Even if he admitted to manipulating the smoke, that wouldn't explain the amulet in Gaius's chambers!"

"That's what I told him," Arthur agreed. "But you know Merlin, can't stand the thought of anyone suffering on his account."

"He's saved all of Camelot more than once. As harsh as it sounds, his life is worth more than Gaius's." Morgana shook her head. "But Gaius's life isn't worthless. Surely there must be _something_ we can do to defend him?"

Someone pounded on the door before Arthur could answer. A guard opened the door without waiting for a response. "My lord, have you seen…oh, there you are, my lady. Aredian wishes to speak with you immediately."

Morgana shot Arthur a terrified look before following. He returned it, hating how helpless he was to protect his siblings from this merciless man.

* * *

The guards led Morgana past Gaius's cell. The physician looked exhausted and defeated. When he saw Morgana, he jerked upright, looking horrified. She gave him a look of despair before she was led away.

The guards brought her into a small room with a desk. Chains and other ominous devices hung on the walls. Morgana sat in a chair by the desk, tightly clasping her hands in her lap to stop them from trembling.

After about a minute, Aredian walked in and hung a wicked-looking device on a nearby chain. "There's no need to be concerned, my lady, I won't detain you long. There's just a small detail I wish to clarify." Aredian chuckled and sat down opposite her. "Now it's true, is it not, that you have received treatment for nightmares?" Morgana froze, recognizing another phrase from her dream. "Well?"

Morgana took a deep breath. Uther knew she had long suffered from night terrors, there was no point in denying it. "Y-yes."

Aredian inked his quill. "And it was Gaius, the court physician, who administered these treatments, these potions?"

"Yes," Morgana said a little more loudly, immensely relieved that Aredian didn't seem interested in the dreams themselves.

Aredian wrote something down. "Thank you. Now, you may go."

Morgana smiled in relief, stood up and turned to leave.

"You don't happen to know what was in these potions, I suppose?" Aredian called after her.

"Oh, no," Morgana replied, anxious to get out of there.

"No, of course not, you're not a physician after all." Aredian laughed. Morgana once again made for the door, but Aredian wasn't finished. "So, for all you know, these potions could have been magical. Your dreams, the product of an enchanted elixir."

Morgana's eyes widened ever so briefly before she quickly schooled her expression. She had been so distracted with her fears that Aredian would discover she was a Seer, she had failed to realize she was incriminating Gaius. "Oh, I had these dreams before Gaius started treating me."

"But these dreams, have they gotten better or worse since Gaius started treating you?"

"…Worse," Morgana reluctantly admitted.

"As I thought." Aredian put away his quill. "Thank you. You've been most helpful."

Morgana shivered and all but ran out of the room. That had not been good.

* * *

Gaius awoke to find Aredian looming over him, a frequent occurrence this past week. "Gaius?" Aredian asked in a sing-song voice. "Are you prepared to confess?"

"I'd rather die first," Gaius retorted wearily.

"Good, and die you shall. But not alone, I'm pleased to say. You shall have company."

Gaius lifted his head. "What?"

Aredian smirked. "Your ward and the Lady Morgana will join you in the flames."

Gaius sat up, horrified. Morgana might be a Seer, but Will truly had no magic! "No. This is a trick."

"You've corrupted them, Gaius, and they must answer to their king. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

* * *

Aredian hauled Gaius before the court and shoved him to his knees. "Confess! _Confess._ "

Gaius shot a despairing look at Will, then turned to the king. "I…I am a sorcerer, Sire. I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I'm guilty of practicing magic in Camelot. The goblin, the faces in the well…I am the sorcerer who conjured the toad from his mouth."

Uther rose to his feet, looking furious, but his fury rapidly subsided and was replaced with sorrow and disappointment. "You've betrayed me, Gaius. Betrayed your friends. But above all, you have betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you…to death." Uther turned away, unwilling to look at his old friend.

Aredian shoved Gaius to the ground, smiling victoriously. "The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire! He shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn! Bear witness and heed this lesson!"

A pair of guards picked up Gaius and began dragging him back out of the throne room. Merlin and Morgana both watched this in despair, feeling responsible. Morgana still feared that she and Merlin would be next.

Will, on the other hand, had had enough. He marched into the center of the room, advancing on Aredian. "You're a liar. You're a liar!"

"Guards!" Uther called.

Merlin quickly rose out of his chair and reached Will before the soldiers could. "I'll handle this," he promised, dragging Will out of the room and through the castle.

Merlin finally released Will in the hallway leading to the dungeons. Will took a swing at Merlin, which Merlin deftly caught. "It's all right," Merlin promised. "I know you're upset, and I know you're angry. You have every right to be. I'm not throwing you in jail."

"Then just what the hell _are_ you doing?" Will asked coldly.

"What I've done every day for over a year. I'm breaking the law." Merlin walked over to Gaius's cell and unlocked the door. "I can only give you a few minutes."

Will immediately rushed forward to embrace his guardian. "They wouldn't let me see you, there was nothing I could do."

"I know," Gaius assured. "I understand."

Will pulled away, shaking his head. "I _don't_ understand, though. Why didn't you get rid of that amulet as soon as Aredian was summoned?"

Gaius looked surprised. "It isn't mine."

"What—then why did you say it was?" Will demanded.

"I was trying to protect you," Gaius explained.

"But it's not _mine,_ you know it isn't…" Will trailed off as it hit him. "Aredian. There's no other explanation."

"You must let this go, Will," Gaius warned.

"Let this go?" Will repeated incredulously. "You were falsely accused. If I can prove that Aredian planted that amulet, you're saved. Do you _want_ to die?"

Gaius bowed his head. "No. But neither do I want _you_ to die. And die you surely will if you get too close to Aredian. He will trap you, Will. He will manipulate you, and without ever meaning to, you will incriminate yourself. You must let this go."

"You're asking me to let _you_ go," Will stated flatly. "I've already lost one father, and now you want me to stand by and watch as I lose another?"

"To do otherwise would be an act of suicide," Gaius said softly.

* * *

A few hours later, Gaius looked up at the sound of jingling keys. Aredian had returned to his cell. "Ah, Gaius. I hope you've found some relief now that your ordeal is over."

"Your concern is touching, Aredian," Gaius sighed. "Now will you please get out of my sight?"

"Ha! Of course. I just thought you'd want to hear the news, that's all." Aredian turned away.

"What news?" Gaius asked wearily.

Aredian turned back to him, smirking again. "My investigations have begun."

"Begun? But you already extracted my confession."

"Indeed," Aredian agreed. "Which just leaves Will and the Lady Morgana."

"But we struck a bargain!" Gaius protested.

"Oh!" Aredian laughed. "I don't make bargains with sorcerers." He closed and locked the door again.

"Will is not and has never been a sorcerer!" Gaius cried.

"But you do not say the same of the Lady Morgana?" Aredian demanded, a victorious glint in his eyes. He walked away before Gaius could respond.

Gaius flinched and bowed his head. He should have held his tongue.

* * *

Morgana stared out her window as they constructed the execution pyre. It was a horrendous death that no one deserved, especially not Gaius. While Morgana had never completely forgiven him for hiding the truth about her nightmares, she knew he had meant well. He had feared that she would suffer the same fate he now faced. And she still might.

As if the world had heard her thoughts, a sinister voice spoke behind her. "My lady. I would like to ask you a few more questions about these _dreams_ of yours." Morgana fearfully turned around to see Aredian smirking at her.

* * *

Gwen ran to the physician's chambers, searching for Will, but they were empty. She then made her way to Merlin's chambers and knocked. Merlin bid her enter, and she found both him and Will inside. "Will, my lord!" she cried. "He won't let go, he won't stop!"

"What happened?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"The witchfinder's questioning Morgana again," Gwen revealed. "I'm worried, she's close to breaking point!"

"That's what he does," Will said bitterly. "He breaks you down and in the end you confess whether you're guilty or not."

"Whoa, wait, what are you talking about?" Merlin demanded.

"Gaius was set up," Will explained. "Aredian planted that amulet."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Gwen wondered.

"Aredian is paid to catch sorcerers," Merlin realized. "Maybe he doesn't care whether someone is guilty or not. Maybe he gets confessions by lying, by planting evidence—just as long as he gets a confession, he gets his money."

"Even if this is true, what can we do without proof?" Gwen worried.

"Get some," Merlin answered, walking out of the room.

Gwen turned back to Will. "You hadn't mentioned this to Merlin before?" she asked in surprise.

"I would have, but Gaius asked me to let this go before I put myself back in Aredian's sights," Will explained. "I wasn't going to deny my guardian his last request. But if Aredian's still looking for people to frame, then he's got to be stopped no matter what."

* * *

Merlin cautiously knocked on the door to Aredian's guest chambers. When there was no response, he slipped inside. His attention was quickly caught by the notes on Aredian's desk. However, a brief perusal showed that they were completely innocent (or as innocent as they could be in Aredian's profession).

Merlin then decided to investigate a cabinet by the far wall. He unlocked it with a whispered spell. Inside, he found a clear glass box full of flower petals. He removed a petal and hurried out of the room.

* * *

An hour later, Merlin, Will and Gwen were all poring through books in Gaius's chambers, trying to identify the flower petal. "This is hopeless!" Gwen exclaimed in frustration.

"Keep looking," Will urged.

"But we don't even know if this flower _means_ anything!" Gwen fretted.

"No we don't, but it's all we've got," Merlin said tersely. He flipped another page and finally found an image of the flower petal they'd taken. "Here! Belladonna!"

Gwen moved to look over his shoulder. "For the alleviation of ulcers, allergies and muscular inflammation...this is hopeless!"

"No, wait, listen," Merlin continued. "Under certain conditions, a tincture of belladonna can produce hallucinations."

"Aredian's witnesses," Will realized. "It wasn't magic they were seeing, they were hallucinating."

"It makes sense, if he's faking the evidence," Gwen agreed. "But how do we prove it?"

"Aredian's too clever to have given it to them directly," Merlin mused. "The witnesses must have got it from someone else. Is there anything, anything at all that the witnesses had in common?"

"They were all women?" Gwen offered.

Will sighed and shook his head. "That doesn't tell us anything."

Gwen broke into a small smile. "Yes it does. What's the one thing only women would buy? Things to make them look beautiful."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Gwen pounded on the door of an apothecary in the lower town. Merlin and Will stood right behind her. A middle-aged man with a beard opened the door, holding a candle. "Gwen?" He looked behind her, started and bowed. "Sire!"

"No need for that," Merlin said quickly. "Do you sell tincture of belladonna?" He pushed his way into the apothecary's house, followed by Will and Gwen.

"What's this all about?" the apothecary demanded, following them.

"Please, it's important," Gwen begged.

"Well I think I've got some somewhere, but what you'd be wanting with eye drops in the middle of the night I really don't want to know."

"Eye drops?" Will asked curiously.

"Women use them to make their eyes more beautiful," the apothecary explained, holding out a bottle.

Merlin took it. "Where did you get this?"

"From my usual suppliers."

Will narrowed his eyes. "Are you quite sure you didn't get it from someone else?"

"Of course I'm sure," the apothecary insisted stiffly. "Now if it's all right with you, my lord, I'd like to get some sleep."

"It was Aredian who gave you the belladonna, wasn't it," Gwen said. It was not a question.

The apothecary looked away and walked toward another shelf. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"But you know that Gaius is going to be executed tomorrow, don't you?" Will pressed.

The apothecary turned back to them. "That has nothing to do with me."

"On the contrary," Merlin stated. "Aredian's witnesses suffered hallucinations. Hallucinations induced by the belladonna in these eye drops. If we prove this—if you testify against Aredian—we can save Gaius."

The apothecary looked between his three interrogators, his expression slightly guilty. After a few moments, he bowed his head. "Aredian forced me to sell it. He said he'd kill me if I said anything to anyone."

"I won't let that happen," Merlin promised. "Thank you for your honesty." He left the house. Gwen and Will also chorused their thanks before following.

* * *

"So, is that it?" Will asked once they returned the physician's chambers. "We tell your father this in the morning?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, Aredian has my father practically eating out of his hand. We need something Father can't deny, something not even Aredian can talk his way out of." Merlin's eyes lit up as an idea came to him. "I'll be as quick as I can." He hurried back out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Will and Gwen.

* * *

Merlin tiptoed into Aredian's chambers again and found that Aredian had returned. The witchfinder was sleeping soundly. Merlin walked over to the cabinet. He briefly froze when Aredian stirred in his sleep, but the witchfinder did not wake. Merlin held a hand out to the cabinet and whispered a spell, causing a faint metallic clanking. He then walked over to the bed, held a hand over Aredian's throat and whispered another spell.

Merlin smirked as he walked away. He'd always wanted an excuse to try that one.

* * *

First thing in the morning, Merlin went in search of his father. Unfortunately, Uther wasn't in his chambers. Merlin then searched Uther's private study and multiple council chambers before Will ran up to him, out of breath.

"Gaius has already left the dungeons!" Will revealed worriedly.

"What?" Merlin exclaimed. "Ah, damn it. I'd better go delay the execution. I just hope I'm not too late."

* * *

Arthur stood in the crowded courtyard, watching Aredian's cage pull up with Gaius inside. Idly, Arthur wondered where Merlin was; he would have thought that Merlin would show Gaius the respect of attending his execution, especially since Merlin was responsible (however unintentionally). Glancing up at the balcony, Arthur saw his father go inside. Apparently Uther couldn't bring himself to watch either.

Arthur sighed. This whole situation was a mess. He far preferred enemies he could fight with a sword; he didn't have the faintest idea how to combat a manipulator like Aredian.

Aredian unlocked the cage and hauled Gaius out of it. "Easy there!" Arthur ordered. "Show him some respect."

Aredian ignored Arthur and began securing Gaius to the stake. Once he was finished, he fetched a nearby torch and lit it. Gaius looked away as Aredian approached the pyre.

Just as Aredian began lowering the torch to the wood, Merlin pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "Wait!" Merlin called. Aredian halted, looking highly displeased.

"Merlin, what's going on?" Arthur demanded, worried to see his magical brother blatantly opposing Aredian.

"Gaius is innocent, and I can prove it," Merlin explained.

* * *

Merlin stood before the court, holding a bottle of belladonna. "Sire, the witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations induced by the belladonna in these eye drops."

Morgana caught her breath, finally daring to hope that they would all make it out of this with their lives. Aredian glared at Merlin, who lifted his chin and glared right back.

Uther turned to Aredian's three witnesses, who stood off to the side looking nervous. "And you bought this belladonna from this man?" He nodded at the apothecary.

"Yes, Sire," the witnesses chorused shakily.

Uther turned to the apothecary. "Where did you get it from?" The apothecary looked away, obviously afraid. "Don't worry, no harm will come to you here."

"The witchfinder," the apothecary admitted quietly. "He gave it to me."

"Did he tell you what it was for?"

"No. Only that if I did _not_ sell it, he would have me burnt at the stake."

The court broke into quiet muttering as Uther turned to Aredian. "How do you answer to these accusations?"

Aredian snorted. "They are absurd. The physician's ward has obviously learnt a few tricks and enchanted the prince to save his guardian!" Merlin and Will both gaped in outrage.

Arthur walked over to stand by Merlin. "That's a feeble excuse, Aredian, and you know it. At no point have I seen any indication that my brother is not himself." He smirked, guessing where Merlin's plan was going. "I'm certain that a thorough search of your chamber will deliver us all the evidence we need."

Aredian grimaced, a vein in his temple beginning to throb. "I have nothing to hide."

* * *

"You're wasting your time," Aredian insisted as the guards tore through his room with abandon. Merlin, Arthur and Morgana all stood inside with Uther.

"The cupboard over there," Arthur suggested, pointing. A guard opened the cupboard and promptly stepped back to avoid the cascade of amulets identical to the one Aredian had planted in the physician's chambers. Merlin smirked.

"What—those don't belong to me!" Aredian protested. He rushed over and kicked the pile of amulets. "This is a trick!" He coughed, then pointed an accusing finger at Merlin. "The prince plots against me!" He doubled over and clutched a nearby chair, choking. He retched a few times, finally coughing up a live toad.

"Sorcerer!" Uther exclaimed, drawing his sword. Aredian grabbed Merlin and began brandishing a knife. Uther immediately stiffened. "Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing. You will never escape from Camelot alive."

"I will if you value the life of your son, hmm?" Aredian said with a smirk, holding the knife to Merlin's throat. Merlin went cross-eyed trying to keep it in sight. Aredian slowly backed toward the window, pulling Merlin with him. With all eyes on him, Merlin couldn't use magic to break free, and Aredian was surprisingly strong for his age.

Morgana, on the other hand, was able to cast a spell unnoticed by all except Arthur. Aredian cried out in pain and dropped the knife as its handle became unbearably hot. Merlin took advantage of the distraction and pulled away. Aredian stepped back, tripped on a chest and fell backwards out the window—several stories above the ground. He screamed in terror, then the sound was abruptly cut off by a loud thud.

Uther and Morgana both hurried to the window and looked out. The man of Morgana's nightmares lay dead on the ground below them, all his accusations having come to naught.

* * *

Uther walked into the physician's chambers and found Gaius alone, picking up some scattered pieces of pottery. "Gaius. I'm glad I found you here."

"As am I, my lord," Gaius replied somewhat stiffly. "I thought I'd never see these chambers again."

"If anything was damaged in the search, I'll be only too glad to replace it," Uther offered, trying and failing to meet Gaius's eyes.

"You're very kind, my lord."

Uther shook his head. "Aredian…I can still scarcely believe that he was a sorcerer."

"Indeed." Gaius began gathering papers. "Was there some reason you wished to see me?"

"Yes, I…uh…" Uther took a deep breath. "I wanted to say, I'm sorry if you suffered at his hands."

"But I did not suffer at _his_ hands, Uther." Gaius walked around the table and approached the king. "I suffered at yours. He worked for you, my lord, he was merely following your orders."

"But I was deceived," Uther protested.

"No. You were deceived long before Aredian, for you deceived yourself. You see foes where there are friends, you see sorcerers where there are but servants. I am not the first to be wrongly accused in your war against magic, and not all have been as lucky as I."

"I assure you, Gaius, every measure will be taken to ensure that nothing like this will happen again," Uther promised.

Gaius gave him a cool look. "I hope that is true. For all our sakes." He returned to gathering his books. Uther opened his mouth to say something else, but Gaius cut him off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." He walked over to a bookshelf, turning his back on Uther.

After a few moments, Uther reluctantly left.

* * *

The three royal siblings stood on the battlements, facing away from the courtyard and toward the city. "Thank you, Merlin," Morgana said. "After last night, I was certain he would figure me out any day now."

"Give yourself some credit," Arthur replied. "You're the one who sent him out that window, saving Merlin in the process."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Morgana said quickly.

"That dagger suddenly looked red-hot to me, and I certainly didn't do that," Merlin remarked. "We're alone and Aredian is gone, you don't have to deny it. Once again, your vision wasn't as bad as it seemed, and this time you vanquished your own nightmare."

"I guess it will take time to adjust to the idea that Aredian isn't going to swoop down on me at any mention of magic," Morgana conceded.

"And some day when I am king, neither of you will have to hide at all," Arthur promised. "Men like Aredian will not see so much as a shilling from me."

"And that is why we would follow you to the ends of the earth," Merlin vowed.


	20. The Sins of the Father

Arthur, Merlin and Morgana stood with Uther in the Hall of Ceremonies, Arthur dressed formally as a knight. Five young recruits had passed their tests and now knelt before Uther to be knighted. Arthur was quite proud of all of them.

Finally, Uther reached the last recruit and dubbed each of the young man's shoulders with his sword. "Arise, Sir Caridoc, knight of Camelot." Uther stepped back, and all five new knights rose to their feet. "You have been accorded a great honor. With that honor comes great responsibility. From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the Knight's Code. You pledge to conduct yourselves with nobility, honor, and respect. Your word is your sacred bond." Uther put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and smiled. "You will find no one who better embodies these values than my son, Arthur. Follow his example, and you will prove yourselves worthy of your title."

Suddenly, they heard swords clashing and men yelling in pain outside the hall. All heads turned to look at the sound. An armored figure entered, wearing a helmet with the visor down. All of the knights drew their swords, as did Arthur and Merlin. Arthur pushed his way through them to stand at the front. He calmly faced the armored stranger as he walked down the middle of the hall. Once the stranger reached Arthur, he threw down his gauntlet.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the stranger and picked up the gauntlet. "I accept your challenge. If I'm to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity."

The stranger removed the helmet, and long blonde hair fell over _her_ shoulders. She was a fairly young woman, slightly older than Arthur, and she had brown eyes. "My name is Morgause." She looked past Arthur and locked eyes with Morgana.

Morgana caught her breath. There was something familiar about the woman that she couldn't quite place.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Geoffrey reported to the king and princes in a small council chamber. "I've searched the records going back more than three hundred years. I could find nothing to say a woman cannot issue a challenge. According to the Knight's Rules, it appears her challenge is perfectly valid."

"It seems there's nothing we can do," Merlin sighed. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

"We don't know anything about this woman, I will _not_ let Arthur face her in combat!" Uther stated.

"I accepted the challenge," Arthur reminded him. "If I refuse to fight, it'll be seen as an act of cowardice."

"She killed five guards," Uther pointed out. "You should not underestimate her."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I cannot demand that my knights uphold the Code, then be seen to break it myself. I must face her tomorrow."

* * *

Merlin and Arthur returned to Arthur's chambers and found Morgana waiting for them. "Why do you suppose she challenged you?" Morgana wondered.

"I'm the king's son, perhaps she believed she will prove herself," Arthur suggested. He didn't truly believe his own words, and it showed.

Morgana walked over and looked out the window at the courtyard, where Morgause was practicing with her sword. "It seems no one's ever heard of her. And yet I feel I somehow know her."

"Where could you know her from?" Merlin asked curiously.

"I don't know." Suddenly Morgause looked up at the window and briefly locked eyes with Morgana again. Morgana returned her gaze, then forced herself to turn back to Arthur. "Do you truly want to fight her?"

Arthur sighed and began pacing. "I have no choice. If I refuse to fight her, I'm a coward. If I kill her…what am I then?"

"You can't afford to think like that, Arthur," Merlin worried. "If you hesitate, she could use that to her advantage."

"You think she's going to defeat me," Arthur said incredulously.

"I think Father's right and you need to be cautious," Merlin corrected.

Arthur wandered over to the window and also looked out at Morgause. Every knightly instinct in him told him that this was someone he should protect, not fight. "I need one of you to take a message to Morgause for me. If I'm seen to do it, it could be taken as cowardice. Persuade her to withdraw her challenge."

"I'll go," Morgana said quickly, seizing upon the chance to learn more about this mysterious woman.

* * *

Morgana cautiously opened the door to Morgause's guest chambers. Suddenly she found a sword pointed at her. Morgause closed the door, then sharply drew back and lowered the sword when she recognized her visitor.

"Lady Morgana! I am sorry, you startled me."

"I didn't mean to intrude," Morgana apologized. "I bring a message from Arthur. He wants you to withdraw your challenge. He has no desire to fight you. If you withdraw, he will grant you safe passage from the kingdom."

"If Arthur has no desire to fight me, perhaps _he_ should withdraw," Morgause suggested acidly.

Morgana shook her head. "He would never do that. It's not in his nature to withdraw."

Morgause turned away and threw her sword onto the bed. "Then we have that in common."

Morgana was silent for a moment, scrutinizing Morgause in the hopes of figuring out why she was familiar. "Could it be we have met somewhere before?"

Morgause shook her head. "I'm glad we've met now," she replied quietly.

Morgana was silent for another moment. "I will leave you to rest. Arthur is a skilled swordsman, you will need your strength." She opened the door, then looked back. "Please, consider his offer. I do not wish to see either of you dead."

Morgause shook her head again. "I am sorry. I must fight him."

* * *

In the morning, drums played as Arthur entered the arena. Morgause stood inside, once again dressed in full armor complete with visor. Uther rose to his feet in the royal box. "The fight is by the Knight's Rules…and to the death," he added reluctantly.

Arthur walked over to Morgause and spoke in an undertone. "I'm offering you a final chance to withdraw. I suggest you take it." Morgause simply looked at him, obviously unmoved. Arthur sighed. "Then you leave me no choice." He walked away and put on his helmet. Then he turned around and faced off with Morgause.

Morgause lunged forward, and she and Arthur exchanged blows. They seemed to be evenly matched. After a few minutes, Arthur disarmed Morgause and landed a blow on her arm. He stepped back and gestured for her to pick up her sword. She did so, and they resumed trading blows.

Arthur gained the offensive, forcing Morgause to the edge of the arena. Once Morgause had backed into the stands, Arthur swung at her. She dodged, causing his sword to land in the wooden wall of the stands. She then kicked his feet out from under him and held her sword to his chest. Arthur's helmet rolled off, and Morgause removed her own. Both Merlin and Morgana tensed in the royal box.

"Make me a promise, and I will spare your life," Morgause said quietly.

"What is it you ask?" Arthur demanded.

"Come to me three days hence and accept the challenge I set to you."

"And the nature of this challenge?"

"That is for me to decide," Morgause said dismissively. "Do I have your word that you will accept, no matter what?"

Arthur glanced at her sword before meeting her gaze again. "You have my word."

Morgause sheathed her sword and helped Arthur to his feet. She walked over to the royal box, gave Uther a curt bow, and left the arena. Arthur stayed where he was, head hanging miserably. This had to be the most humiliating moment of his life.

* * *

Merlin found Arthur in his room, out of his armor and collapsed face-down on his bed. Merlin walked over and pulled his pillow out from under him, worried that Arthur would suffocate. "Cheer up, it could have been worse," Merlin consoled.

" _How_ exactly could it have been worse?" Arthur grumbled.

"You could be dead," Merlin suggested.

"At least then I wouldn't have to face everyone. I've never felt so humiliated in my entire life. I was defeated by…a _girl_."

"Wasn't the first time," Merlin pointed out with a smirk. "I distinctly recall Morgana giving you a good thrashing when we were younger."

"That never happened!" Arthur protested. Suddenly he rolled over and sat up. "No. It's like you said. I was hindered because I was fighting a woman. I was worried I was going to hurt her."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so that's why Morgana beat you?" Arthur shot Merlin a death glare, and Merlin sobered. "I'll stop talking now."

* * *

Morgana knocked on the door of Morgause's guest chambers. Morgause opened it and broke into a wide smile. "Lady Morgana! Do come in."

"I wanted to thank you," Morgana stated. "For sparing Arthur. He is like a brother to me. His loss would have wounded my heart deeply."

Morgause's smile faded. "I did not challenge him because I wished him ill. And nor do I wish to cause you grief."

"So why _did_ you challenge him?" Morgana asked curiously.

Morgause shook her head. "My reasons are my own." She paused, giving Morgana a searching look. "You look tired."

"I haven't been sleeping," Morgana admitted, once again struck by that nagging sense of familiarity.

"I know for myself how troubling that can be," Morgause said quietly. She turned to the bed, where she had apparently been packing.

Morgana noticed that Morgause wore a silver bracelet with a gold design on it. Like Morgause herself, the design seemed to prick at the back of Morgana's mind. "That's a beautiful bracelet."

"It was a gift. From my mother." Morgause slid the bracelet off her wrist. "Please, I would like you to have it. It's a healing bracelet. It will help you sleep."

"I couldn't," Morgana said, shaking her head. "You must be tired, I will leave you to rest." She turned around and made for the door.

"I hope you will remember me fondly!" Morgause called after her, almost pleadingly. Morgana turned back and nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Arthur led his horse out through the drawbridge. On the other side, he found Morgause preparing her horse for a long journey. "Congratulations on your victory," Arthur called, for the sake of politeness. "You're a skillful swordsman. Woman! Swords—swordswoman!"

Morgause walked over and cautiously stroked the nose of Arthur's horse. "You have a beautiful horse," she observed. After a few moments, she looked up at Arthur. "I shall expect to see you three days hence."

"How will I find you?"

"When the time comes, you will know your way," Morgause promised. She returned to her own horse.

"If I don't show up, it might be because I don't know where I'm going!" Arthur called after her.

"The path you must follow will become clear to you." Morgause mounted her horse. "I should thank you for allowing me to retrieve my sword."

"I'm starting to wish I hadn't," Arthur said somewhat sourly.

"You showed yourself to be a man of honor," Morgause smiled. "You inherited that trait from your mother."

Arthur's head snapped up. "You knew my mother?"

"I knew her very well." Morgause kicked her horse and cantered away without another word, ignoring Arthur as he called after her.

His mother. She knew his mother. Even if he hadn't given her his word, Arthur would gladly face any challenge she might set him if only she would tell him about his mother.

* * *

Morgana came to as Gwen was shaking her. "Morgana. Morgana? Morgana!"

Morgana reluctantly opened her eyes. "I was fast asleep," she said blearily.

"It's nearly midday," Gwen revealed.

Morgana sat up, staring around her brightly-lit chambers. "I can't remember the last time I slept so well."

"I'll fetch you some clothes," Gwen said with a smile. She walked away.

Morgana noticed something on the table at the foot of her bed. She leaned forward and picked up Morgause's bracelet. Amazed, she turned it over in her hand. Apparently it truly did have healing powers. She put it on.

* * *

Uther worked on reports in the council chambers while Arthur reported Morgause's condition for sparing his life. "What is to be the nature of this challenge?" Uther asked, still looking through his reports.

"She didn't say," Arthur replied. "But I gave her my word that I would accept it no matter what."

"You should never have made such a promise," Uther objected. "You have no idea what she might ask of you."

"She had her sword to my chest," Arthur reminded him. "I had no choice." When Uther said nothing, Arthur spoke again. "Morgause said that she knew my mother."

Uther's head snapped up. "She told you this?" Arthur nodded, and Uther rose to his feet. He paced, looking troubled. "Obviously she's lying. She's playing on your affections for your mother to lure you into a trap."

Arthur shook his head. "That makes no sense. She spared my life."

"It confirms my suspicions," Uther said. "I believe Morgause is an enchantress, how else could she have defeated you?"

Arthur doubted that—he had dueled Merlin when Merlin used magic, and Morgause's fighting style was nothing like Merlin's. "I don't believe she was using magic."

"And you would know for certain if she were?" Uther demanded.

Arthur shut his mouth. He was hardly going to admit he'd knowingly sparred with a sorcerer on multiple occasions.

Uther took Arthur's silence as capitulation. "Under no circumstances will you go to meet her, _or_ accept this challenge."

Arthur walked around the table, angry now. "I gave her my word!"

"I don't care what was said to her!" Uther sat back down. "You will remain in Camelot!"

"I want to hear what she knows about my mother!"

"She knows nothing. She's lying! You will _not_ go to her, I forbid it."

"So, I am to break my word?" Arthur asked coldly.

Uther looked past him at the guards. "Escort my son to his chambers, under no circumstances will he be allowed to leave!"

"You're confining me to my chambers?" Arthur demanded incredulously.

"I'm protecting you from your own foolishness!" Uther exclaimed angrily.

* * *

Merlin heard a commotion down the hallway and decided to investigate. He emerged from his chambers just in time to see a pair of guards slam Arthur's doors and take up a position outside them. Merlin walked down the hall, gave the guards a suspicious look, and walked past them into Arthur's room unchallenged.

"Why are there guards outside your door?" Merlin asked.

"Father has confined me to my chambers _and_ has forbidden me from accepting Morgause's challenge," Arthur revealed calmly, fiddling with a dagger.

"And you are remarkably unfazed by this because?"

"Because I'm sure you can find some way to get me out of here," Arthur said cheerfully. "After all, you stayed hidden for days when every guard in the castle was looking for you."

"Because they didn't know where I was!" Merlin pointed out. "Getting you _past_ them will be a bit more difficult, especially since there needs to be a plausible non-magical explanation if Father ever asks!"

Arthur looked up from the dagger, annoyed. "I gave Morgause my word. One way or another I will leave tonight. Preferably with some supplies as well."

"Fine," Merlin sighed. "But on the condition that I go with you. Someone needs to make sure your sense of honor doesn't get you killed."

* * *

Merlin returned to his chambers and found Will with a basket of laundry. "How's Arthur?" Will asked.

"You mean after being defeated by a girl in front of the whole of Camelot?" Merlin responded, a glint of amusement in his eyes. "I've seen him happier."

Will narrowed his eyes. "You're enjoying this, aren't you."

"Maybe a little," Merlin conceded. "But now he's roped me into helping him get past the guards on his door. No idea how I do that without it being obvious that magic was involved."

"Roped," Will said thoughtfully. "You know, you could just get him out _without_ magic. I'm sure we could find a rope somewhere to lower him out the window."

* * *

As night fell, Arthur dressed himself in chain mail. He then sat on his bed, waiting for Merlin to return. Eventually, Merlin entered the room again, looking somewhat wider around the waist than usual. "Will's readying two horses, he's got the supplies," Merlin announced.

Arthur frowned. "Merlin, is it my imagination, or are you getting fat?"

Merlin lifted his shirt, revealing a rope wrapped around his torso. "Couldn't exactly walk in with it slung over my shoulder. And as Will pointed out, easiest way to explain away magic is to not use it in the first place."

"Excellent." Arthur pulled on a pair of gloves and opened the window while Merlin unwound the rope. Arthur picked up one end. "Are you sure you're strong enough to hold me?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and picked up another part of the rope. "Quite sure."

Arthur climbed onto the windowsill. He glanced at Merlin, who nodded that he was ready. Arthur pushed off of the windowsill, holding tightly to the rope. The rope descended at a steady rate, then suddenly stopped about one story above the ground. "What are you doing?" Arthur called. "Lower the rope!"

There was a moment's silence before Merlin's frantic voice called back. "There _is_ no more rope!" Another pause. "I don't know how long I can hold this!"

"Merlin!" Arthur warned. " _Do not_ let go of the rope!" Suddenly the rope started moving again, far more rapidly than before, and Arthur crashed face-first into a pile of dung. That escape plan definitely could have gone better.

* * *

The sun was fairly high in the sky by the time Arthur and Merlin reached a fork in the path. "Which way?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked between the two trails. The one on the left was reasonably well-lit, the one on the right cast in shadow.

Merlin frowned at Arthur's hesitation. "…do you actually know _where_ we're going?"

Arthur nudged his horse to the left. "It's this way." The horse whinnied and did not move. Arthur kicked the horse. "Come on." The horse whinnied again and turned to the right. "What is wrong with this horse? It's even dumber than you, Merlin!"

"I'm not the one who just said it was left and then turned right!" Merlin objected.

"It's not me, it's the horse!" Arthur protested as the horse kept walking. He sighed. "Morgause told me, 'when the time comes, you will know your way'."

"So the _horse_ knows where we're going, great," Merlin muttered. He nudged his horse to follow Arthur.

* * *

Once Arthur and Merlin's disappearances were discovered, the entire castle went into an uproar. Morgana kept to her chambers, not wanting to get involved. When someone knocked on her door, she answered it with some trepidation, fearing that Uther believed her complicit in Arthur's escape. Fortunately, her visitor was not Uther. "Gaius! Come in."

"Good day, my dear, I brought you your sleeping draught," Gaius announced.

"I could have saved you the trouble," Morgana replied, closing the door behind him. "I've had the best night's sleep I can remember, two nights in a row now."

"No nightmares?" Gaius asked, surprised.

Morgana scowled. "No visions, you mean. It's not as if the sleeping draught was ever very effective, I only took it because it was the only way I could sleep through the night at all."

Gaius bowed his head. "I do apologize, my lady. But may I ask what has caused this sudden change?"

Morgana lifted her wrist, showing Gaius the bracelet. "Morgause told me it would help me sleep. She spoke the truth. I only wish I could thank her for her gift." Gaius stared at the bracelet, his brow furrowed. "Gaius, what is it?"

Gaius jerked out of his reverie. "Nothing. I'm merely surprised that it's so effective."

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "I feel as if I somehow know Morgause," she said, hoping to gauge Gaius's reaction.

"I don't see how," Gaius replied, a little too quickly. "But I'm pleased you're feeling better." He bowed and left the room.

Morgana frowned, staring at her bracelet again. Gaius seemed… _worried_. Still, he would warn her if he believed Morgause was dangerous, wouldn't he?

* * *

"Would you really do _anything_ Morgause asks of you?" Merlin asked as they rode.

"Merlin, I gave her my word, it's a question of honor, you know that!"

"Yes, I know that!" Merlin retorted. "But we have no idea what she wants with you! What if she challenges you to do something even _less_ honorable than breaking your word? What then? How far are you willing to go?"

"Will you stop _rabbiting_ on!" Arthur exclaimed, annoyed. "We're in Odin's territory, we could be attacked at any second."

"I just don't think it was a good idea to agree to do something without knowing what it is," Merlin insisted.

"Would you prefer I let her kill me?" Arthur snapped.

Suddenly, an arrow landed in a tree barely a pace in front of Merlin. Merlin's horse reared, causing him to slide off its back. For a moment, he lay where he landed, dazed by the fall. Arthur dismounted and drew his sword, meeting the blow of an armored man. Merlin regained his feet just as a second man came at him with a warhammer.

Merlin lifted a hand and cast a spell. A wind picked up, rapidly becoming a dusty whirlwind taller than the horses. Both attackers were hurled off their feet, as well as a third who had crept up unnoticed. They all lay still where they fell. Merlin lowered his hand again and the wind died down.

"You couldn't leave any of them for me?" Arthur complained.

"Do you expect me to hold back when—what the hell?!" Merlin ducked when Arthur suddenly threw his dagger at him, but it sailed high over Merlin's shoulder. Merlin turned around just in time to see a fourth man fall out of a tree, a spear tumbling from his hand. "Oh."

"I guess you did leave one for me," Arthur said, feeling slightly better about himself. He retrieved Merlin's horse and led it back over to him.

Merlin accepted the reins, shaking his head. "We're following a _horse_ into hostile territory. What if Morgause is trying to lead you into a trap? Won't you at least _consider_ turning back?"

"Morgause said she knew my mother," Arthur said shortly.

Merlin shut his mouth and made no further protest. If Ygraine was involved, then there was absolutely nothing he could say to dissuade Arthur from meeting Morgause.

* * *

Around sunset, the brothers finally stopped to make camp. Arthur tended to the horses while Merlin built a fire. Once the horses were set, Arthur joined Merlin at the fire.

"Has Father _ever_ talked about her to you?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shook his head. "It must be too painful for him. I swear, sometimes it's as if she never existed." He picked up a piece of kindling and idly prodded the fire with it. "I still have a sense of her. Almost as though she's part of me."

"For years, I had this…vague memory of my own mother," Merlin said thoughtfully. "I always thought it was just my imagination. Now, I'm not so sure."

"I'd do anything for even the vaguest memory," Arthur said sadly. "I never did hold a grudge against you for finding Hunith, but I do envy you. I was born _in_ Camelot, I doubt Father's been lying to _me_ about my mother's death all these years."

They sat in silence for a while. "We should get some rest," Merlin finally said.

* * *

Morgana lay awake in bed, mulling over her conversation with Gaius. The bracelet _definitely_ meant something to him. Finally, she sat up and lit a candle. She took off the bracelet and set it on her nightstand.

"Hierste þæt íecen sóna." Nothing happened. "Hierste þæt íecen sóna." Still nothing. "Hierste þæt íecen sóna!"

The bracelet merely continued to gleam in the candlelight. Whatever the bracelet meant to Gaius, it wasn't something that could be uncovered with the Spell of Revelation. Morgana put the bracelet back on, blew out the candle and lay back under the covers.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin and Arthur reined in their horses at a large lake with a waterfall on the far side. "Seems your horse has brought us to a dead end," Merlin observed.

Arthur's horse whickered and began walking into the lake. "Now where's he going?!" Arthur exclaimed in annoyance. The horse ignored all of Arthur's attempts to steer it back out of the water and continued toward the waterfall.

"I think you're going to get wet!" Merlin called after him with a smirk.

"You don't say!"

The horse plodded deeper and deeper into the lake, and eventually it reached the waterfall. The horse continued straight through, and Arthur discovered that the waterfall hid a short man-made tunnel. He emerged to find himself staring up at a large castle. Going by the view from the lake, there shouldn't have been anything here.

A couple minutes later, Merlin came up behind him. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Arthur nudged his horse back into a walk.

"If we weren't sure Morgause was a sorceress before, we can be certain of it now," Merlin commented.

* * *

They rode up to the castle, dismounted and entered. Soon, they found their way into a small courtyard, empty except for a headsman's block with an axe. Arthur approached the block and picked up the axe. "Now what?"

"Maybe we should ask the horse," Merlin suggested sarcastically. Arthur shot him a look of exasperation, twirled the axe and put it back on the block.

"You kept your promise." Both Merlin and Arthur spun around to see Morgause walking down a staircase, now wearing an elegant red dress. She walked toward Arthur.

"What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?" Arthur demanded.

"Place your head on the block." Morgause picked up the axe, her expression neutral.

Arthur glanced warily at the block. This certainly wasn't what he'd had in mind.

"You gave me your word that you would do anything I asked," Morgause reminded him.

"Arthur, don't," Merlin begged.

Arthur ignored his brother. He _had_ given his word. It wasn't as if he'd expected the challenge to be sunshine and rainbows. He knelt and placed his head on the block.

"What are you doing?" Merlin cried. "I won't let you do this!"

"Stay out of this, Merlin!" Arthur ordered.

Merlin gritted his teeth and stayed where he was. If he had to, he would reveal himself to Morgause. He was _not_ going to stand here and watch Arthur die.

Morgause gave Merlin a look of mild interest, then returned her attention to Arthur. She held the axe over his neck, now contemplative. After a few moments, she raised the axe, then swung it down…harmlessly to the side. Arthur looked at it in surprise and relief, then scrambled back to his feet.

"You've shown that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon," Morgause stated. She took a few steps away from the block, then turned back to Arthur. "And for that, I will grant you one wish. Tell me what it is that your heart most desires."

"You said that you knew my mother," Arthur said eagerly. "Tell me all that you know about her."

"Perhaps you would like to see her," Morgause suggested.

Arthur caught his breath. "I want that more than anything."

"As you wish." Morgause turned to lead him further into the castle. Merlin followed, still wary of Morgause's motives.

* * *

Morgause led them to a relatively small hall with no roof, where she set up four braziers around a stone altar. Then she placed several dozen candles on the altar and lit them all.

Merlin leaned over to whisper to Arthur. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"She's caused us no harm so far," Arthur pointed out. "I'd have thought you'd be pleased to meet a sorcerer who doesn't seem to want to kill us."

Merlin grimaced. He would love it if Morgause _was_ benevolent, but something still felt off about this whole thing. "We don't actually know _why_ she's doing this."

"It is time," Morgause announced. She held a hand out to Arthur, and he walked toward her. She turned him so that his back faced the altar. "Close your eyes." Arthur obeyed, and Morgause began to walk in a circle around the altar. "Arásae mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna w'æs."

An eerie wind blew through the hall as Morgause chanted. Once she finished speaking, it died down. For a moment, nothing happened, but then a woman's voice spoke. "Arthur."

Arthur opened his eyes. A young blonde woman in a rich beige dress stood at the other end of the hallway. "Mother," he breathed.

"Arthur. My son!" Ygraine ran forward and embraced Arthur. He buried his face in her shoulder, drinking in her presence. "When I last held you, you were a tiny baby!" She pulled back to look at his face. "I remember your eyes. You were staring up at me. Those few seconds I held you were the most precious of my life." She cupped Arthur's cheek.

A stab of pain went through Arthur's heart. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Ygraine soothed.

Arthur shook his head. "It was my birth that caused you to die."

"No, you are not to blame!" Ygraine insisted.

"I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me!"

"Do not think that!" Ygraine pulled him back into her arms. "It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened."

Arthur felt a terrible sense of foreboding at those words. "What do you mean?"

"It is not important, what matters is that you lived."

Arthur pulled away. "Why should my father feel guilty?"

"It is better left in the past," Ygraine pleaded.

"You cannot leave me with more questions," Arthur begged. "Please."

His mother looked away, tears gathering in her eyes. "Your father. He was…desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But I could not conceive."

"Then how was I born?" Arthur wondered. "Tell me."

Ygraine finally met his eyes again. "Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child. You were born…of magic."

Arthur's entire world seemed to stand still. He'd known his father's crusade against magic was wrong, but surely the king wasn't _that_ great a hypocrite? Was Uther really so despicable as to send Arthur out to slaughter magic-users, when Arthur himself was living proof that Uther had once turned to magic?

Finally, Arthur found his voice. "That's not true."

"I'm sorry, Arthur!" Ygraine cried desperately. She reached forward to take his hands. "Your father has deceived you as he deceived me! To create a life, a life must be taken, your father knew that!"

Arthur shook his head, still in denial. "No."

"He sacrificed my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue." His mother's voice was choked with tears now. "It makes you no less my son nor me any less proud of you! Now I see you, I would have given my life willingly. Do not let this knowledge change you."

Arthur shut his eyes and continued shaking his head, trying to rid his mind of the terrible knowledge he'd been gifted. The wind picked up again, and when he opened his eyes his mother was gone. "No!" he cried, stretching out a hand toward the spot where his mother had been. He turned to Morgause. "Bring her back!"

"I cannot. Once the doorway is closed, it is closed forever." Morgause walked toward Arthur and stood by his shoulder. "I am truly sorry you learned of your mother's fate in this way. I can only imagine how it must feel to discover that your father is responsible for her death. It is an unforgiveable betrayal." With that, Morgause left.

Merlin cautiously approached his brother. As sickening as the revelation had been for Merlin, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Arthur must be feeling right now. "Are you all right? Arthur?"

Arthur did not look at him, instead walking toward the exit. "We return to Camelot."

* * *

Both Arthur and Merlin rode in complete silence. The more Merlin thought about it, the more certain he became that Ygraine must have lacked the full story—after all, when Merlin himself had made a deal with Nimueh, she had tried to take a different life than the one he had bargained. And though Uther himself never spoke of Ygraine, Merlin had heard other people at court speak of the strength of their love. Merlin highly doubted his father would have actually told Nimueh to take Ygraine's life.

Arthur, however, could only think of the dozens, _hundreds_ of innocents who had died at his hands before he discovered the truth about magic. Arthur had lived with his actions by reminding himself that he hadn't known any better than to parrot his father's misguided beliefs—but apparently his father was not misguided at all. No, Uther had decided to punish an entire people for his own actions. And he had forced Merlin and Morgana—his own children—to keep secrets in fear of him. Arthur would stand for it no longer.

* * *

When they reached the courtyard, Arthur promptly dismounted, drew his sword and ran into the castle. Merlin followed more slowly and without a weapon. He really didn't have the faintest idea what he would say to his father after what he'd learned.

Just inside the castle, he encountered Morgana. She cast a worried glance down the hallway. "Why does Arthur look angrier than I've ever seen him?" she asked.

"Arthur was born of magic," Merlin revealed shakily. " _Father_ used magic. That's why Ygraine died in childbirth."

" _What_?!" Morgana gasped.

"I've had two days to think about it and I still can scarcely believe it…" Suddenly, Merlin realized what he'd seen. Arthur had taken his _sword_. "Oh god. Arthur's about to do something he'll regret…" Merlin ran toward the council chambers, followed by Morgana.

* * *

Arthur opened the door of the council chambers and found Uther looking at reports with Leon. Uther looked up, and an expression of profound relief came over his face. "Arthur. Where have you been? I've had search parties out looking for you and Merlin." Arthur glared at him with pure hatred. "Arthur?"

"I know…what you did to my mother," Arthur announced in a low, dangerous voice.

Uther handed the reports to Leon. "Leave us. No one is to enter." He waited for Leon to close the door before continuing, completely calm. "What are you talking about?"

"You were _so_ desperate for an heir, you were prepared to use magic."

"Did Morgause tell you this? She's lying," Uther replied, still in that infuriatingly calm voice.

"My mother is dead because of your selfishness and arrogance," Arthur pressed on, determined to crack Uther's air of unconcern. "Her blood is on your hands."

"No, that's not true," Uther said quickly, beginning to walk around the table. "But Morgause would have you believe that."

" _This_ is what fuels your hatred for those who practice magic. Rather than blame yourself for what _you_ did, you blame them!"

Uther continued to walk toward Arthur. "You would believe a sorcerer's lies over the word of your own father? I can only think that Morgause has enchanted you."

"You have hunted her kind like _animals_! How many hundreds have you condemned to death to ease your guilt?!"

Uther stopped and held up a finger. "Those who practice magic will stop at nothing to destroy us! I have only done what is necessary to protect this kingdom!"

"No," Arthur growled. "This kingdom needs protecting from _you_. You speak of honor, and nobility—you're nothing but a hypocrite, and a _liar_!"

Finally, some anger crept into Uther's tone. "I am your king, and your father. You will _show me some respect_!"

For a few moments, Arthur stood there, relishing the rise he'd gotten out of Uther. Then he took a few steps forward, removed his gauntlet, and threw it at Uther's feet.

"Have you lost your mind?" Uther whispered.

"Pick it up."

"Arthur, I implore you—think about what you're doing."

"Pick. It. Up."

Uther swallowed. "I will not fight you."

Arthur drew his sword and stalked toward the king. "If you choose not to defend yourself, I will strike you down where you stand."

"You're my son," Uther said quietly. "You will not strike an unarmed man."

"I no longer think of myself…as _your son_."

"Then strike me down."

Arthur stared into Uther's eyes, searching for any sign of deception. Any sign of fear. Any sign of remorse.

Arthur swung. Uther parried the blow, apparently not so unarmed after all. Uther deflated somewhat and backed away. "I don't want to fight you."

Arthur said nothing and raised his sword. He swung again and traded several blows with Uther.

"Arthur, stop this!"

Arthur simply attacked again. Uther backed away toward his seat at the head of the table. Caught up in the fighting, he took a swing at Arthur, then pulled away with a look of horror on his face. Finally, it seemed to sink in that Arthur was deadly serious. Arthur continued the attack, and Uther continued to lose ground, determinedly fighting pure defense.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana finally reached the council chambers and found the doors closed, Leon standing guard outside. Merlin tried to push past Leon, but Leon resolutely stood in the way. "I'm sorry, my lord, but the king has forbidden anyone to enter."

" _They're going to kill each other!_ " Merlin cried.

Leon drew back in horror and opened the door. They were just in time to see Arthur disarm Uther and force him into his chair at sword point.

"Arthur, stop!" Merlin yelled. "I know you don't want to do this!"

"My mother is _dead_ because of him!" Arthur yelled back.

"Killing Father won't bring her back! You've lost one parent, do you really want to lose the other?"

"Listen to him, Arthur," Uther interjected quietly. Arthur tightened his grip on his sword.

"Arthur, please," Merlin begged. "Put the sword down."

"You heard what my mother said," Arthur cried, shaking with rage and grief. "After _everything_ he has done, do you believe that he deserves to live?!"

" _Yes!_ " Merlin retorted.

Arthur faltered for a moment, then lifted the sword again. "Why?! He executes those who use magic, and yet he has used it himself!" He glared at Uther. " _You_ have caused _so_ much suffering and pain. I will put an end to that."

Merlin swallowed painfully. Arthur was beyond reason. There was only one option left. "Morgause is lying. She's an _enchantress_!"

"How can you say that?" Arthur demanded. "What makes you think _she_ is any more evil than you are?"

"Look at what's happening right here, right now!" Merlin urged. "She's turned you against your own father! If you kill him, if you free magic, she has _everything_ to gain— _this is what she wants!_ "

"But my mother—"

"An illusion! Conjured by Morgause! Everything your mother said…those were Morgause's words."

"Listen to him, he's speaking the truth," Uther pleaded.

"Swear to me it isn't true," Arthur said, now more desperate than angry. "You were not responsible for my mother's death, give me your word!"

"I swear on my life, I loved your mother!" Uther vowed, slightly shakily. He appeared to be on the verge of tears himself. "There isn't a day passes that I don't wish she was still alive. I could never have done anything to hurt her."

After another few moments, Arthur dropped the sword and sank to his knees, horrified and ashamed. He sagged against his father's chair. Uther leaned over to put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "My son. You mean more to me than…than anything."

"Oh lord," Arthur gasped out, sobbing. "I'm sorry."

"You are not to blame," Uther assured. He kissed the top of Arthur's head.

* * *

A few hours later, Morgana sat in her chambers, staring at the bracelet. The beautiful bracelet that had granted her the best sleep she'd had in years. The bracelet that had been gifted to her by a woman of questionable morals.

Finally, Morgana could bear it no longer. She went to Merlin's chambers, where she found him staring morosely out his window. She cleared her throat.

Merlin looked back at her, tears in his eyes. "What is it, Morgana?"

Morgana took a deep breath. "You've been studying the Old Tongue. You must have understood Morgause's incantation. Tell me, please—was Ygraine truly an illusion?"

"No," Merlin sighed. "No, she was not. I lied. Lied to my own brother, about something that means… _everything_ to him."

Morgana nodded. "I see. Thank you."

Morgana returned to her chambers, pondering the day's revelations. Any love she had ever felt for her guardian was completely gone now.

* * *

Merlin heard more footsteps behind him, and once again he turned away from his window. This time, the visitor was his father.

"I wanted to thank you, Merlin, for…earlier. You have shown that you stand strong against magic, and that you will protect Arthur from its evil clutches." Uther put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, smiling. "We must be vigilant. There are many who will seek to corrupt him."

Merlin nodded, wishing that he could have done _anything_ else to make his father proud of him. "Yes, Father."

"And Merlin…I trust I may rely upon your discretion regarding the…incident."

"Of course, Father."

* * *

Morgana stopped short in the hallway as it hit her. The design on the bracelet. She knew where she'd seen it before. She'd seen it on the ring her father always wore, the one he claimed had been in their family for generations.

Was it possible that Morgause was her _sister_?


	21. The Lady of the Lake

The innkeeper had fallen ill. Gaius went to treat him, accompanied by Will. Night had fallen by the time that Gaius deemed the man's fever under control. After a brief word with the innkeeper's wife, Gaius and Will headed back outside.

Lightning flashed through a torrential downpour. With a sickening jolt, Will noticed that a large cage just like Aredian's stood outside the inn. Chains rattled, and a bedraggled-looking girl in a tattered red dress sat up. She gripped the bars of the cage, staring at Will.

Will gave the girl a sympathetic look and kept walking. No doubt she'd fallen prey to a bounty hunter; Uther would often pay a handsome reward for capturing people with magic. It was disgusting, but there was little Will could do about it except tell someone better equipped to handle the situation.

* * *

When Will entered Merlin's chambers, Merlin was obviously about to go to bed. "What is it, Will?" Merlin yawned.

"There's a bounty hunter staying at the Rising Sun," Will stated. "And he's got a girl. Barely our age, the poor thing doesn't look like she could hurt a fly."

"So of course she stood no chance against the bounty hunter," Merlin muttered. "Right, thank you for telling me."

* * *

Merlin cautiously made his way through the lower town to the inn. He poked his head through the door and took a quick look around. He scowled when he spotted a fat gray-haired man in black eating a hearty meal. Halig was one of the most vile bounty hunters of them all.

Merlin closed the door again and made his way over to the cage. He caught his breath when he got a good look at the girl. She had dark hair and eyes and she was _very_ pretty, despite her current state.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Merlin promised. He cast a spell to open the cage, then he quickly climbed inside and approached the girl. At first, she backed away, but then she cautiously held out her chained wrists. Merlin held a hand over them and cast another spell. The manacles snapped open. Merlin grabbed the girl's hand and helped her out of the cage.

Someone opened the door to the inn. Merlin and the girl dodged around to hide behind the cage. Halig emerged, then stopped short when he saw the empty cage. He drew a dagger and stalked around it, looking both horrified and furious.

Thinking quickly, Merlin cast another spell, causing the sign outside the inn to fall on Halig's head. Merlin grabbed the girl's hand again and began running down the street. A patrol rounded the corner, so he turned the other way and led the girl down into the catacombs. On the way in, he grabbed a torch and magically lit it. Finally, they stopped in a decent-sized alcove deep within the catacombs.

"He won't find you here," Merlin promised, setting down the torch. He took off his jacket and offered it to the girl, but she flinched and backed away. He quickly withdrew the jacket. "Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just thought you might be cold."

The girl wrapped her arms around herself. "Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Help me."

"Because you deserved it," Merlin said quietly.

The girl eyed him suspiciously for a few moments, then relaxed slightly.

"You'll be safe down here," Merlin continued. "I'll come back in the morning with some food and candles. Will you be all right until then?"

The girl nodded.

"I'm Merlin, by the way."

"I'm Freya."

"Freya," Merlin repeated, savoring the name. He offered the jacket again, and this time Freya accepted it. "I'll see you in the morning…Freya."

He started to walk away, but then Freya spoke from behind him. "Thank you."

Merlin looked back to offer her a smile, then returned to the castle, pondering his new acquaintance. A girl like Freya deserved far better than rags and a damp tunnel.

* * *

In the morning, Will brought a particularly full plate of food for Merlin's breakfast. "I figured you'd want to take some to the girl," he explained.

"Good thinking," Merlin agreed. He picked up a slice of bread and nibbled at it, not particularly hungry. Someone knocked. "Enter."

Arthur walked in. "Merlin, I think you are _long_ overdue for a training session."

"Some other time," Merlin shrugged. "Not in the mood today."

"You're never in the mood, that's the problem," Arthur complained. "I know you can fight with magic, but seeing as that's still banned, you shouldn't let your other skills get rusty."

"Well given Father's been sending envoys to arrange peace talks with the other rulers of the five kingdoms, I'm quite happy to keep my focus on nonviolent endeavors, thank you very much."

"Fine, be that way," Arthur grumbled. He grabbed a slice of cheese off of Merlin's plate.

"Hey!" Merlin protested.

"What? You weren't eating it."

"Doesn't mean I didn't want it," Merlin muttered. "You had your own breakfast, if you eat any more you'll get fat."

"I'm fighting fit!" Arthur objected.

"And we want to keep you that way!" Merlin retorted. "Just go train, will you?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Have you got somewhere to be?"

"Of course not, I just don't want Camelot's finest warrior to get too fat for his armor."

Arthur held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Okay then. Don't want to cross Emrys when he's in a mood." He turned around and left.

Will gave Merlin a curious look. "Why didn't you just tell him about the girl?"

"And give him an excuse to mock the life out of me? No thanks." Merlin took the napkin and wrapped the food in it. "She must be hungrier than I am anyway."

* * *

Morgana knocked on the door to Merlin's chambers, but no one answered. Cautiously, she opened the door and looked in. The room was empty. She closed the door again.

Arthur emerged from his own room in full armor, and he immediately noticed Morgana. "Don't bother. Something's got him worked up, he nearly bit my head off earlier."

"He's not there anyway," Morgana replied. She walked over to Arthur and lowered her voice. "We were supposed to practice you-know-what this morning, I can't imagine where he is."

"Really?" Arthur asked, surprised. "He didn't mention that to me. I even specifically asked him if he had somewhere to be."

Morgana frowned. "It's not like him to forget."

Arthur sighed. "I have _no_ idea what's up with him this morning. Good luck." He walked away.

Morgana went back to Merlin's chambers and looked around. There was absolutely nothing in the room that gave any clue as to what was on Merlin's mind. Whatever it was, Morgana hoped it was nothing _too_ serious.

* * *

As Merlin walked through the lower town, he noticed the guards rounding people up and forcing them into a line. Halig stood at the end. Every time a person reached the front of the line, Halig would look them up and down, then he would shake his head and the person would be released.

Merlin went over to Halig. "What's going on here?"

"I caught a druid girl, Sire, but she escaped last night," Halig explained. "I saw two figures running away, someone may be harboring her."

Merlin looked at the line of innocent citizens. "I see. Well, I'm sure you'll soon find her."

"I hope so," Halig agreed. "The girl is dangerous, my informer told me she was cursed."

Merlin frowned. "Cursed? How so?"

"He didn't know, but he said even the druids were frightened of her. They cast her out of their camp."

"I'm sure the knights of Camelot can handle one cursed druid. Good luck."

Merlin continued his way toward the catacombs, carefully hiding his disgust. From what he knew, it was against all the druids' beliefs to reject those in need of care—Halig's story was probably a complete fiction.

Merlin did not see Halig giving him a suspicious look as he walked away.

* * *

When Merlin arrived in Freya's hideout, he found her sleeping underneath the jacket he'd given her, a stray lock of hair tumbling over her face. For a few moments, he admired her, reluctant to wake her. Then he cautiously reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. "Freya?" he said softly.

Freya jerked upright and scrambled away.

"It's all right!" Merlin said quickly. "It's me, it's Merlin. And look." He set down the napkin and unfolded it to reveal his breakfast.

Freya began greedily wolfing down the food while Merlin set out a few candles. "It's good," Freya said after a few bites.

"Fresh from the royal kitchens," Merlin replied with a smile. He lit the candles with a wave of his hand, then sat back and looked at Freya. She had a tattoo of a triskelion on her arm. Merlin remembered seeing a similar tattoo on Mordred's chest; perhaps part of Halig's story was true. "Is that a druid symbol?" he asked.

Freya nodded.

"Were you born a druid?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"I just want to get to know you," Merlin shrugged.

Freya looked at her feet. "I'm sorry."

Merlin winced in sympathy. "I understand."

Freya shook her head. "You could never understand."

"I know what it's like to keep secrets."

Freya looked up at him and paused in her eating. "Does anyone know you have magic?"

"A few people," Merlin admitted. "But there are so many more that don't…and I know my father would never understand."

Freya took another bite before replying. "I wish I was like everyone else, but…"

"You always know deep down you're not?" Merlin finished.

A shadow crossed Freya's face. "Because I'm cursed."

Merlin was _done_ hearing about curses. "Freya, don't say that! Magic doesn't have to be a curse, it _can_ be a gift!" He glanced at the candles, and he had an idea. "Look. Hoppaþ nu swicae swá lig flíehen." He waved a hand, and the candle flames floated off their wicks to dance in midair.

Freya stared at the floating flames. "Beautiful," she whispered.

Merlin made the flames dance a little while longer, then he returned them to their wicks. "So many people look at magic, and see only the destruction it can cause. And so many sorcerers are consumed by revenge, using their power only for violence and bloodshed. But there's so much more to magic than that. It can be a thing of great beauty, and I wish more people would see that."

"You like to see the best in everything, don't you?" Freya guessed.

"I _only_ see good in you, Freya," Merlin replied. He looked around, then sighed. "I have to go, people might notice I'm missing. But I'll come back, and I'll bring you some more food. I promise."

* * *

Merlin returned to his chambers and found Morgana waiting for him, impatiently tapping a foot. "Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Oh," Merlin realized. "Oops. We could practice now?"

Morgana sighed, shaking her head. "Merlin, you have a council meeting in ten minutes!"

Merlin frowned. "I do? Oh, right, I do. Thanks."

"You _do_ remember the way to the council chambers?" Morgana asked scathingly.

"Of course I do!" Merlin said defensively. "They're…that-a-way!" He waved a hand in the general direction of the council chambers.

Morgana gave him an incredulous look. "Brimstréam!" Water appeared from nowhere and splashed Merlin in the face. "That woken you up?"

"Thank you, I feel much better," Merlin said sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to dry off before the council?"

* * *

That evening, Merlin once again picked at his meal. "C'mon, Merlin, I know the girl must be hungry, but that's no reason to starve yourself," Will urged.

"Freya," Merlin murmured.

"What?"

"Her name is Freya."

"I don't care if her name is Freya, Lucy or Jezebel, you still need to eat!" Will retorted. "I _did_ make sure to bring about as much food as I could without raising suspicions!"

"Okay, okay." Merlin picked up a drumstick and bit into it.

"Oh god," Will realized. "You have feelings for her, don't you."

"We've only just met," Merlin replied.

"I _am_ aware of the concept of love at first sight," Will countered, mildly amused.

"Just shut up," Merlin muttered, red-faced.

* * *

Once Merlin had polished off his drumstick, he wrapped up the rest of his food and headed back to the lower town. He repeatedly cast worried looks over his shoulder, fearful of being followed. As a result, he didn't notice Halig until he walked right into him.

"Where are you going, Sire?" Halig asked in a voice dripping with false politeness.

"That is none of your business," Merlin said coldly.

"But perhaps I can be of assistance," Halig offered.

"I do not require your aid," Merlin retorted. "I was under the impression that you were busy hunting for the druid girl. I suggest you return to your search." He stared Halig down.

After a few moments, Halig looked away. He bowed and left. Merlin took a winding detour just to be sure Halig didn't follow him anyway.

* * *

Merlin found Freya huddled in a corner, her head on her arms. "I'm sorry I took so long," Merlin apologized. "You must be hungry."

Merlin held out the food, which Freya accepted. To his surprise, there were tears in her eyes. "What is it?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing," Freya said quickly, not unwrapping the food.

"Did you think I wasn't coming?" Merlin worried. "I promised you I would."

"I scare most people away," Freya admitted.

"I'm not most people," Merlin replied, smiling. After a few moments, Freya returned the smile. Merlin cast about for something else to say. "How long had you been in that cage?"

"A few days."

"And Halig? How did he find you?"

Freya sniffed, apparently on the verge of tears again. "You can't always trust people."

"I know," Merlin agreed. "I think everyone with magic knows that. But that doesn't mean you can't trust _anyone_."

Freya dropped her gaze. "It's been a long time since I found anyone I could trust."

"You can trust me," Merlin insisted. "I promise."

Freya was silent for a few moments, then she lifted her head again. "So, have you always lived in the city?" she asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"For as long as I can remember," Merlin answered. "But apparently I was born in a small village. Sometimes I try to imagine what life would have been like there. A few fields, a couple of cows, everyone pitching in together…at least, that's how my friend describes it. It sounds…simple. Nice. What about you, where are you from?"

Freya stared into the distance. "My home was next to a lake, surrounded by the tallest mountains. In the winter, the storms whipped up the water into waves and you thought they were going to crash down and take away all the houses. But in the summer…wildflowers and light. It was like heaven."

"Sounds perfect," Merlin said softly.

"It was," Freya agreed dreamily.

"Was?"

Freya swallowed and bowed her head. "My family died."

"Have you been on your own ever since?" Merlin asked.

Freya nodded.

"You're not on your own any more," Merlin promised. "I'm going to look after you."

Freya tried to give him back the still-untouched food. "You can't look after me. No one can."

Merlin refused to take the food, instead covering her hands with his. "I don't think you understand. I've never known anyone like you." He stared into her eyes. Her soft, beautiful eyes. He could have stared into them forever, but he knew he had to go. Reluctantly, he tried to pull away, but Freya reached out to hold his hands properly. "I wish I could stay," Merlin sighed.

"You're going?" Freya asked, sounding disappointed.

"We need to be careful. I'll come back in the morning," Merlin promised. Freya still looked downcast. "Hey, you know I _will_ be back, don't you?"

Freya smiled and nodded. Merlin stood up, grabbed his torch and made to leave, but turned around again when he heard Freya's voice. "Merlin? I've never known anyone like you either."

* * *

The next morning, the warning bell rang out. Arthur, Merlin and Uther all went to the lower town, where a pair of dead bodies had been found. Gaius was already there, examining the corpses. They sported rather gruesome injuries.

Finally, Gaius concluded his examination. "I think they've been killed by some kind of wild animal," he suggested.

Uther looked at Arthur. "Have your men been able to track the creature?"

"That's the strange thing," Arthur replied. "The ground is soft, obviously a bear or wolf would leave _some_ mark. But there are no tracks."

"What are these?" Gaius asked, nodding at some indentations in the ground.

"Human footprints," Merlin answered.

"But they're leading _away_ from the bodies, did someone escape the attack?" Gaius wondered.

Arthur shrugged. "No one's come forward."

"Could the person who made these be responsible?" Uther demanded.

Gaius shook his head. "I don't believe so. These wounds could only have been inflicted by a beast of considerable size."

"And if this was done by neither a man nor beast, there's only one other explanation," Uther concluded. "It must be the work of a magical creature."

Uther left. Gaius, Merlin and Arthur shared a worried look.

* * *

There was nothing Merlin could do about the monster without further information, so he procured some food and returned to Freya. "I know, I'm late, again," he announced as he reached her hideout. He held out a massive loaf of bread. "But _this_ is going to be the best bread you have ever tasted. What do you want with it? Come on. You can have _anything_. Ham, cheese…"

"Strawberries."

Merlin paused in surprise, then put down the bread and crouched. "Strawberries it is." He cupped his hands together and cast a spell. A small object appeared. When he opened his hands, he found that the spell had not gone quite as intended. Instead, he held a small, thornless rose.

"That's not a strawberry," Freya laughed.

"It's the right color," Merlin defended, somewhat embarrassed. He bowed slightly and held out the rose. "My lady."

Freya sobered. "I'm not a lady."

"Well you're certainly beautiful enough to be," Merlin countered.

After a few moments, Freya smiled again and took the flower. She twirled the stem between her fingers. "Why are you so good to me?"

Merlin sat back and leaned against the wall, pondering this. "Because…I can't help it. I don't know. I like you. Life at court is always full of such hustle and bustle, but you…with you, I can just relax and be myself."

"Merlin, please, listen to me." Freya put down the rose. "I'm not like you." She sounded like she was about to say more, but a door opened in the distance. Footsteps approached.

"They must have followed me," Merlin realized.

He stamped out his torch and extinguished the candles. Taking one candle, he led Freya to a particularly shadowed niche in a nearby tunnel where they huddled together. For what felt like an eternity, they listened to the approaching footsteps. Torchlight briefly became visible at the other end of the hallway, but it soon faded. Merlin waved a hand to light the candle he'd taken.

"They're going to find me," Freya fretted fearfully. She tightly gripped Merlin's hand and choked on unshed tears. "I can't go back in that cage, I can't!"

"I won't let that happen. I promised you I'd look after you, and I will—no matter what." Merlin gently squeezed her hand. "You really don't realize how special you are, do you?"

"You're not scared of me?"

"Being different's nothing to be scared of." Merlin leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Freya seemed to melt into the kiss.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur ate dinner together that evening, served by Will. "Gaius told you anything more about that monster?" Arthur asked.

"Nope," Merlin shrugged.

"Well aren't magical creatures your area of expertise?"

"No, _magic_ is my area of expertise," Merlin corrected. "And it's not just mine, it's Morgana's too. Why do _I_ always have to do everything?"

"Because Father would throw a fit if we tried to take Morgana into battle," Arthur pointed out.

"It's not like that's ever stopped her," Merlin retorted. "Isn't it her turn to save Camelot yet?"

Arthur stared at him. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing," Merlin said cheerfully. "I feel great." He set down his empty bowl of soup. "I'm going out."

"Where?" Arthur demanded incredulously.

"Nowhere, everywhere, I don't care." Merlin practically waltzed out of his room.

Arthur turned to give Will a bewildered look. Will shrugged. "Don't look at me, Sire, his head is so far in the clouds it's a wonder he can see us at all."

* * *

Freya stiffened when Merlin entered her hideout. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous."

"I don't care," Merlin replied, setting down his torch.

"No, Merlin, you have to be careful!" Freya pleaded.

Merlin turned to face her. "Oh, I am fed up with being careful. I'm fed up with all of this. So I've decided, I'm going to get you out of here, out of Camelot."

Freya stood up. "How?"

"I'll get you some clothes, disguise you," Merlin suggested. Freya's face fell. "What's wrong?"

Freya sat down again. "It's just…I'm going to miss you."

Merlin crouched down and took her hands. "No, you won't…because I'm going to come with you."

"What?!"

"I told you, I'm going to look after you."

Freya pulled her hands away. "You can't! Don't say that!"

"It's not what you want?" Merlin asked, hurt.

"Merlin, you have a good life here," Freya said earnestly. "My life is…I have to keep moving, always looking over my shoulder, people chasing me."

"Then we'll go somewhere where no one knows us, somewhere far away," Merlin suggested. Freya broke into a small smile, staring at her feet. "You haven't give me your answer."

Freya looked up to meet his eyes. "I want that more than anything. Where will we go?"

Merlin laughed out of pure joy, wonderful possibilities unfolding in his mind. "Somewhere with mountains."

"A few fields."

"Wildflowers."

"A couple of cows."

Merlin took her hands again. "And a lake."

Freya nodded in agreement. "And a lake."

* * *

Merlin headed straight for Morgana's chambers. When she let him in, he cut straight to the chase. "I need a dress."

Morgana gaped at him for a few moments, wondering if she had really heard that right. "You need…a dress."

"Yes, a dress, I believe you have quite a few?" Merlin said impatiently.

"And _why_ , exactly, do you need a _dress_?" Morgana asked skeptically.

"You've heard about that druid girl, right?"

Morgana heaved a sigh of relief. " _Oh._ Thank god, I was picturing images I did _not_ want in my head."

"You…were…what?! Of course _I_ wasn't planning on wearing it!" Merlin objected.

"Well what was I supposed to think?! The druid girl escaped two days ago and you've never mentioned her before!" Morgana broke off, staring thoughtfully at Merlin. "And come to think of it, that's about when you started acting like…like a lovestruck fool." She giggled. "Oh, don't worry, I'm sure I can find the perfect thing. What does she look like? And don't say 'dreamy'!"

By this point, Merlin was decidedly red-faced. "Light skin, dark hair, dark eyes, and not _one word_ to Arthur or I'll never hear the end of this!"

"Of course not, I can keep a secret," Morgana promised, still shaking with mirth. She rifled through her wardrobe and soon pulled out a dark blue and royal purple dress. "Well. This ought to do. Now, we _will_ need a way for you to carry this through the castle without everyone making the same assumption I did…ah!" She cast a spell that shrank the dress to the size of a doll. "There you go. Of course, you'll have to restore it to normal before she puts it on, or she'll be _quite_ indecent…"

"I _do_ have a sense of propriety!" Merlin insisted, blushing furiously. He put the shrunken dress in his pocket. "Thank you."

Merlin turned and left, passing Gwen on the way out. For a few moments, she stared after the blushing prince, then she turned to her still-giggling mistress. "What in the _world_ was that about?"

"I'm afraid that's not my secret to tell," Morgana answered, amused. "But in the morning, I'm going to need to commission a new dress."

* * *

In the morning, the warning bells rang out again. Arthur joined his father, Gaius and Will as the latter two covered up a pair of bodies on a cart in the lower town.

"Their wounds match those of the previous victims," Gaius was saying.

"The men who saw it spoke of a huge black cat with wings," Arthur reported.

"I was right, this is _not_ the work of a natural creature," Uther muttered.

"Are there any tracks this time?" Gaius asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Just human footprints again."

Uther turned to Gaius. "Can you identify this monster?"

"I will need more time to investigate," Gaius said evasively.

"Oh come on, you always have theories on these matters," Uther objected.

"This time, Sire, I prefer to wait until I'm certain. I'll report back to you before the day is out!" Gaius walked away without further ado, followed by Will.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin returned to Freya. "Got something for you," he announced. He pulled out the dress and restored it to its normal size. "An excellent disguise, if I do say so myself."

Freya gasped. "It's beautiful." She took the dress and held it up in front of her.

"You look like a princess," Merlin smiled.

Freya sobered and folded the dress. "I'm not. I can't take this." She tried to give the dress back to Merlin, but he did not take it.

"You're about to run away with a prince, that's close enough in my book," he insisted.

"I…what?" Freya's eyes widened and she dropped into a curtsy. "My lord!"

"No—please don't do that!" Merlin begged. Freya slowly straightened, still keeping her head bowed. Merlin sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew. I'm still the same person, I promise." Freya finally looked up to meet his eyes again. "We can leave tonight, as soon as it gets dark, and we'll be together."

Freya took a deep breath, then smiled. "We'll need supplies. Food, water."

Merlin broke into a wide grin. "All right! I'll try and get horses…we'll need blankets, but…that's all we'll need."

"Go on, go."

"I won't be long." Merlin stole another kiss before departing.

Freya's smile faded once Merlin was out of sight. Her savior was a _prince_ …and he wanted to leave his royal life behind to live on the run with a cursed girl like her? She didn't deserve him. More to the point, he deserved better than her. Their dream _had_ to die, for his own sake. "Good-bye, Merlin," she whispered.

* * *

When Merlin returned to his chambers, he found Will inside, looking particularly subdued. "Merlin…there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" Merlin asked warily.

"The beast struck again last night. There are two more deaths in the lower town."

"Does Gaius know what it is yet?"

Will nodded. "Yes, he does. And…Merlin…I'm so sorry."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Once again, there were no tracks around the bodies, only human footprints, so Gaius got to thinking…he found chronicles telling of an ancient curse, one that dooms its victim to turn at the stroke of midnight into a vicious, bloodthirsty beast called a bastet. And Halig said that Freya was 'cursed', so dangerous even the druids cast her out."

"No," Merlin whispered, sinking onto a chair. "Freya is _just a girl_."

Will sighed. "Look, I'm not saying she's done anything wrong, not of her own free will, but you have to admit it fits. The deaths started when she came to town."

"No," Merlin repeated, shaking his head.

"Gaius has already gone to tell your father about the curse," Will added apologetically.

Merlin jerked back to his feet. "I've got to get her out of the city." He ran out of the room before Will could say anything further.

* * *

Merlin ran back into the catacombs, straight to Freya's hideout. It was empty, and Morgana's dress lay abandoned on the ground. "Freya?" Merlin called desperately. There was no response. "FREYA!"

* * *

Merlin returned to his chambers and collapsed onto his bed, thoroughly depressed. Will worked in silence, trying to be a comforting presence without disturbing his friend. A little while later, someone knocked on the door, and Will went to open it.

The visitor turned out to be Arthur. Arthur looked past Will's shoulder at his brother. "Everything all right? Merlin didn't respond to the warning bell this morning."

"He's…feeling ill, Sire," Will lied. "I think it's probably best you leave him to rest." Arthur sighed, nodded and left.

* * *

After Will left in the evening, there was another knock. Merlin didn't bother to answer it, still not in the mood to deal with anyone, but his visitor entered anyway. Morgana approached the bed and sat down. "I heard about the curse. I understand how you must feel; she's one of us."

Merlin shook his head. "You could never understand. You've always enjoyed flirting, even when you don't expect anything to come of it. But me, I was always waiting for someone truly special, and finally I found her…and now I've lost her."

"Merlin…it's been _three days_ ," Morgana pointed out, her tone gentle.

"Sometimes, you just _know_ ," Merlin insisted. He sighed, tears in his eyes. "I just hope she's safe. Somewhere far away…" At that moment, the warning bell rang out. Merlin jerked to his feet and ran out of the room, filled with a terrible sense of foreboding.

* * *

The guards reported that the druid girl had been spotted in the lower town. Arthur joined Halig and a group of soldiers in their search. Though Arthur constantly reminded himself that this slip of a girl was highly dangerous, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Before long, they spotted the girl darting from shadow to shadow. They cut off her escape, and she was forced deeper into the city. Eventually, they cornered the girl in the courtyard. She looked at her would-be-captors in obvious fear. "Please, let me go."

Halig pushed his way through the guards, smirking as he held up a chain. "No one escapes from me."

Then the clock struck twelve, and all hell broke loose. The girl screamed in agony. She hunched over, shaking, and the scream became distorted. She dropped to all fours, panting. Black fur sprouted on her arms. Her fingers turned into claws. Her eyes turned yellow. Fangs sprouted from her mouth. Her screaming became animalistic snarling. Her dress ripped as large, bat-like wings sprouted. The snarling turned into bloodthirsty growls as the last vestiges of humanity vanished. The girl had become a large, winged, saber-toothed black cat.

Halig dropped his chain and drew a pair of daggers. The bastet lashed its tail, then pounced. Halig yelled in agony. The bastet made quick work of him, then turned its attention to Arthur and the guards, roaring angrily.

Arthur forced himself to focus; curse or no, this was a vicious monster and a threat to his people. He swiftly lunged forward to land a blow on the beast's shoulder. It drew back, howling in pain, then charged forward. Arthur dodged out of its way.

The creature limped to the far side of the courtyard, growling once again. More knights and soldiers poured out of various doorways to surround it. Abruptly, the viciousness seemed to drain out of the beast, and the snarling turned to whimpering. Arthur pushed his way back to the front. He raised his sword and advanced as the bastet backed up to the wall.

Suddenly there was a loud crack. Arthur looked up as the head fell off a gargoyle directly above them. He dived out of the way, and the head shattered in between the soldiers and the bastet. The creature twitched an ear before flying over the heads of the knights.

Arthur watched it go, and saw a figure pursuing the beast. A very familiar figure. With a sickening jolt, Arthur realized why the gargoyle had broken, why the bastet had calmed down…and why his brother had been acting so odd over the past few days.

* * *

Merlin caught up to Freya a little ways inside the catacombs. She snarled feebly at his approach, but somehow he knew she would not harm him. "You're all right," he promised. "You're safe now." He cautiously reached out and patted her on the head. She closed her eyes and gently nuzzled his hand, completely tame now.

Then she turned around and limped back to her old hideout, whimpering again. Merlin followed as the feline howls turned into human sobs. He rounded a corner and found Freya huddled naked on the ground by Morgana's dress. Tears wracked her frame and her shoulder was drenched in blood. Merlin averted his eyes and covered her with his jacket. He gently brushed her hair out of her face.

"You must hate me, my lord," Freya sniffled.

"I'm just Merlin, and I could never hate you," Merlin reassured. His voice shook.

"I'm a monster, I tried to tell you," Freya continued.

"I know."

Freya closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I wasn't always like this."

"Shh, you shouldn't try to talk," Merlin urged.

"There was a man," Freya pressed on breathlessly. "He attacked me. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I thought he was going to kill me."

"It was an accident," Merlin surmised.

"His mother was a sorceress. When she found out…that I'd killed her son…she cursed me to kill forevermore." Freya moaned in pain.

"I'm going to make you better, Freya," Merlin vowed.

"No, Merlin. The wound is too deep." A tear slid down Freya's face. "Please go."

"No. I'm not leaving you here."

* * *

Merlin maneuvered Freya into Morgana's dress and carried her all the way to the Lake of Avalon. Dawn had broken by the time they arrived. Merlin carefully knelt down to set Freya on the lake shore, still holding her in his arms. She turned her head to look at the mountains surrounding the lake. "You remembered," she said with a smile.

"Of course." Merlin stared at her face, trying to memorize every detail. "I am so sorry for what that sorceress did to you."

"Merlin, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"There must be something I can do, some way to save you," Merlin pleaded.

"You've already saved me," Freya replied softly. "You made me feel loved." Her eyes began to slide closed.

"I don't want you to go," Merlin begged, tears flowing down his face.

Freya wrenched her eyes open. "One day, Merlin, I will repay you. I promise." Her eyes closed again, and her head fell back. She stopped breathing.

"Freya…" Merlin whispered. He gently shook her head, trying to rouse her, but she was gone. He crushed her limp figure to his chest, sobbing.

After what felt like an eternity, Merlin realized he owed her a proper send-off. He found a boat floating at the edge of the lake. He filled it with greens from the nearby trees, then laid Freya out in the boat. She looked so peaceful, almost as if she was sleeping.

Merlin swallowed hard and held out a hand. "Astyre." The boat began to move out to the center of the lake. He waded in until the water came halfway up to his knees. He held out his hand again, but choked on his next spell. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. "Wæcce on sæbát bælfýr mæst." The boat burst into flames.

After another eternity, Merlin forced himself to return to the castle. He repeatedly looked over his shoulder as he went.

* * *

Merlin stared despondently out of his window. Already his life felt achingly empty without Freya. He couldn't imagine anything ever being the same again. When someone knocked on his door, he once again left Will to answer it.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but he's still under the weather," Will stated.

"I know exactly what's ailing him," Morgana replied. "If I could speak to him in private?"

"Of course." The door closed, and Merlin finally turned around. He and Morgana were now alone in the room.

"Where's the girl?" Morgana asked quietly.

"She's gone." A tear slid down Merlin's face. "She's dead."

"I'm so sorry," Morgana whispered. She pulled Merlin into a tight embrace. "I'm sure she was lovely. I wish I'd had the chance to meet her."

"Me too," Merlin sniffled.

* * *

Later in the day, Merlin attempted to go through reports, though he often found himself reading a sentence five or six times before he registered its meaning. He was actually somewhat thankful for the interruption when he heard another knock. "Enter."

Arthur walked in, looking subdued. "Merlin…I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

Merlin sighed. "Wasn't your fault. I didn't tell you. Didn't want you to laugh at me. Besides, if you hadn't killed her then some other knight probably would have."

"She didn't deserve to die," Arthur said quietly.

"I don't blame _you_ , Arthur, I blame the sorceress who cursed her."

Arthur was silent for a few moments, then he sat down opposite Merlin. "What was her name?"

"Freya," Merlin replied, staring into the distance. "She loved strawberries, and lakes…and when she smiled, it made her ten times as beautiful."

"Could you use magic to make an image?" Arthur suggested. "Of what she looked like when she smiled? Then you'd always have something to remember her by."

Merlin smiled for the first time since he'd heard about Freya's curse. "I'll do that. Thank you, Arthur."


	22. Sweet Dreams

Merlin, Arthur and Uther stood in the courtyard. Beginning that day, the rulers of the five kingdoms would all be meeting in Camelot for a peace conference—an unprecedented event. Though hopes were high that the peace talks would usher in a new era of prosperity, there was also concern that the slightest misstep would lead to all-out war. As a result, the royals were rather tense.

The first of the foreign kings, King Alined, arrived about mid-morning. Alined tossed his cloak aside and dismounted. He frowned when he saw his cloak lying on the ground. "Boy!" he yelled angrily. "Is it too much to ask that you might anticipate my needs?"

A scruffy-looking middle-aged man dismounted from a donkey and scrambled to pick up the cloak. "Sorry, Master! I was—"

Alined kicked the servant and walked past him. "Stop whinging."

"Sorry, Master."

Uther walked forward, arms open wide, a smile on his face. "Alined! You are most welcome on this momentous occasion." He held out a hand and clasped arms with Alined.

"Momentous?" Alined replied, also smiling. "Let us hope so."

* * *

After the next two delegations had arrived and had been properly greeted, Merlin turned to Uther. "Father, may I please be excused?"

Uther frowned at him. "King Olaf has yet to arrive."

Merlin shuddered. "Exactly. He's hated me ever since he caught Lady Vivian practically throwing herself into my arms. I don't think it will help the peace talks if she tries it again." Lady Vivian was Olaf's daughter, and Olaf was _extremely_ protective of her virtue. Unfortunately for Merlin, Vivian had had a massive crush on him for years.

"Very well," Uther relented. "You may be excused." Merlin heaved a sigh of relief and walked back into the castle. He heard trumpets announce Olaf's arrival right as he reached the doors.

* * *

Arthur had no political excuse to avoid Vivian, so he was assigned the thankless duty of showing her to her guest chambers. "I hope everything is to your satisfaction," he said as he led her into the room.

"It would be far more to my satisfaction if it were your brother escorting me here," Vivian sniffed.

"He is…otherwise occupied," Arthur said awkwardly. "But I'm sure you will be happy here."

"Will Merlin at least be at the feast?" Vivian asked hopefully.

"Probably," Arthur sighed.

At that moment, Gwen walked into the room and dropped into a curtsy. Arthur seized on the chance to change the subject. "Well, may I present Guinevere. She will be looking after you for the duration of your stay. You will want for nothing. She is truly one of Camelot's finest."

Vivian laughed disdainfully. "Then I fear for Camelot."

Arthur tried and failed to think of something to say to that. He gave up on civility and left the room, followed by Gwen. Once Gwen had closed the door, they both laughed.

"Good luck with that one," Arthur told her. He sobered, staring into her eyes. She was so beautiful, and _right there_ …he caught himself before he could kiss her. "I need to prepare for the feast."

* * *

That night, Arthur and Merlin walked to the feast together. "Hang me now," Merlin muttered.

"And here I thought peace between the five kingdoms was your life's dream," Arthur teased.

"It is, but Olaf might stick my head in a vat of hot oil before the treaty is signed," Merlin grumbled. "Thank god he didn't hear Vivian asking me to _marry_ her last time…"

"Well, you've been rejecting her advances, haven't you?" Arthur pointed out. "Sooner or later, Olaf will realize that."

Merlin snorted. "Even if Olaf was singing my praises, I wouldn't want to marry her. She's just so…"

"Rude?" Arthur finished. "You should have heard what she said to Guinevere."

"Ah, yes, the woman you _do_ want to marry," Merlin said with a smirk.

Arthur scowled. "Shut up, Merlin."

* * *

At the feast, Morgana was seated next to Vivian, which Morgana felt was cruel and unusual punishment. Vivian constantly bombarded her with questions about Merlin. Every once in a while, Vivian would pause in her questioning and flirtatiously bat her eyelashes at Merlin, who was seated with Arthur on the opposite side of the room directly across from the girls.

Eventually, Alined called for his jester, Trickler, to perform. Vivian finally shut up to watch the act with interest. Morgana heaved a sigh of relief.

Musicians began playing. Trickler breathed fire and danced between the tables. After breathing fire directly at the five kings—much to their enjoyment—Trickler turned to face the rest of the court. "But it is not enough to please just the gentlemen of the court," he announced. "Now, I have a spectacle…for the ladies." He threw his hands out to the side, and a couple dozen butterflies fluttered out of nowhere around him. Vivian and Morgana both gasped in delight.

"It is skill indeed," Uther commented.

"We aim to please," Alined replied.

Trickler suddenly gasped and clapped his hands to his mouth. "But what is this? Lady Vivian!" He approached her and reached behind her ear. After a moment, he withdrew his hand with a butterfly perched on his fingertip, eliciting a giggle from Vivian. "It has mistaken you for a beautiful flower!" Trickler proclaimed. The court burst into applause.

* * *

Once Merlin had dressed and eaten the next morning, he went to Arthur's chambers. He found Arthur staring out his window. Arthur's breakfast sat on the table, untouched.

"Good morning," Merlin said loudly.

"Never have you been more right, Merlin," Arthur replied dreamily. "It is the sunniest, most fragrant, most _beautiful_ morning I have ever seen in my life." He finally turned away from the window.

Merlin stared at his brother, torn between amusement and incredulity. "I never thought I'd see the day that Arthur Pendragon was happy to spend all day cooped up in a council chamber."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur demanded. "It is a beautiful morning because I just saw my love in the courtyard."

"Ooookay then. Well, I'm glad that seeing her has put you in such a good mood."

"An excellent mood," Arthur agreed. "Today, I shall woo her. Today, I shall make a proclamation of love. And by the end of today, I will have won my lady!"

Merlin frowned. "I thought you wanted to keep your feelings secret."

"Why would I want to do that?" Arthur wondered, bewildered.

"Because Father would never understand?" Merlin pointed out.

Arthur shrugged. "What does Father matter?"

"…Well, that's one way of approaching things."

Arthur ignored him, looking thoughtful. "I need your help in expressing my feelings."

Merlin simply stared at Arthur, trying and failing to make sense of his brother's behavior.

"…How do I express my feelings?" Arthur prompted. "You won the heart of a fugitive druid girl, how did you manage it?"

Merlin stiffened; Arthur hadn't brought up Freya since the day she died. While Merlin didn't blame Arthur for what had happened, talking about Freya like this was practically rubbing salt in the wound. He gritted his teeth as he answered. "I saved her life, brought her food, and conjured flowers by accident. I don't think that's going to work in your case."

Arthur's face lit up. "Flowers! Excellent! Find some!"

"I'm not your servant!" Merlin snapped.

"And maybe you should write a note," Arthur mused. "Something moving…something from the heart…something…you'll think of something."

"No, I _won't_ , because I'll be spending all day in the peace talks—like you're supposed to be doing!" Merlin turned on his heel and left the room before he could lose his temper.

* * *

Halfway to the council chambers, Merlin ran into Morgana. "Something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Arthur wants me to give flowers to Gwen and write a love note for him," Merlin grumbled. "If he _really_ loved her he'd do it himself!"

"Well, you _are_ both busy today," Morgana replied. "How about I do it? I know exactly what kind of flowers Gwen likes."

"If you like," Merlin shrugged. He continued on his way to the council chambers.

* * *

About an hour later, Morgana knocked on her maid's door. There was no response, which did not surprise her in the slightest—Vivian had all but commandeered Gwen to wait on her hand and foot. Morgana walked in and set a large bouquet of purple and white flowers on the table. She then pulled out the note she'd written and she read it over one more time.

 _The barriers that keep us apart are nothing compared to the power of true love. – Arthur_

Satisfied, Morgana folded the note and set it with the flowers. It was high time that both Arthur and Gwen stopped pining and acted on their feelings.

* * *

Morgana returned to the castle and poked her head into the council chambers. Just as she expected, Arthur looked bored out of his mind. She caught his eye and beckoned to him. He quickly excused himself and joined her in the hallway.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

Morgana smiled, pleased with herself. "There are flowers and a note waiting for your love when she returns to her room."

Arthur broke into a wide grin. "Morgana, you are the most wonderful woman in the world—except, of course, for…" He trailed off and looked down the hallway. "Ah, but heaven has blessed me. She's even more beautiful than before!"

Morgana followed his gaze and saw Gwen dutifully tailing Lady Vivian as they walked through the corridor. "Indeed she is. Although I'm surprised to hear you talk so openly, I thought you had decided your feelings were better kept secret."

"Nonsense," Arthur said dreamily. "I want to tell the world. I want to…to _shout_ it across the kingdom!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Morgana worried. " _I_ think the two of you are perfect for each other, but…not everyone would."

"Why ever not?"

"Well, you're the future king, and she's just a serving girl…a wonderful person, but still a serving girl…"

Morgana drew back in shock as Arthur rounded on her, looking furious. "Lady Vivian is of royal blood, a future queen! Don't _ever_ speak about her in that way again!"

He stalked away, leaving behind a very confused Morgana. Since when did Arthur have feelings for _Vivian_?

* * *

Eventually, Morgana realized that if Arthur was singing Vivian's praises, he must not have intended the flowers for Gwen. She hurried back to her maid's house, hoping to retrieve the flowers before Gwen saw them, but it was too late. She burst through the door to find Gwen reading the note. The flowers now sat in a vase.

"Something wrong, my lady?" Gwen asked, concerned.

"No, I just…feared that Vivian was overworking you," Morgana improvised quickly. "I'd hoped to leave you a surprise for when you got home, but it looks like someone already has."

"Yes," Gwen agreed, smiling. "I'm having a very surprising day. You know those occasions when you've lost all hope and then out of the blue something happens to restore your faith?"

"Uh…sort of."

"Well, that's what's happened to me today," Gwen said happily.

Morgana offered her a strained smile. She wasn't sure if she could prevent Gwen's faith from being cruelly snatched away again.

* * *

Once the peace talks let out for the day, Merlin headed back toward his chambers. A few hallways down, he was suddenly dragged into an alcove.

"We have a problem," Morgana announced.

Merlin gave her a wary look. "What is it?"

"Are you _sure_ Arthur was talking about Gwen this morning? Did he actually say her name?"

Merlin frowned, thinking back on it. "I…I'm not sure."

"He's completely besotted with Vivian now," Morgana continued. "Said he wanted to shout it to the world. And if Olaf hears…"

"…then the peace treaty will be doomed, and probably Arthur too," Merlin finished. "Oh god, he said he was going to woo her by the end of the day…"

"We're going to have to stop him," Morgana concluded grimly.

"Uh, I think I might leave that to you," Merlin said awkwardly. "Sooner or later, Arthur's going to remember who his competition is, and I don't want to be anywhere near him when he does."

* * *

Saved her life, brought her food, and conjured flowers. That was what Merlin had said. Arthur had no intention of endangering his love, so that left food and flowers. He had the kitchens prepare a platter of chicken, then he set a rose on top and took it to Vivian's chambers. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Who is it?" Vivian called in her sweet, beautiful voice.

"It is destiny, my love!" Arthur called back. "Destiny and chicken!" Vivian opened the door, wearing her nightgown—which _perfectly_ suited her. Arthur smiled at his love. "What a beautiful combination, eh?"

Vivian wrinkled her nose. "Oh. You're not Merlin." She slammed the door in his face.

Arthur opened it again. "The beans are a little cold, but the meat is _very_ good."

"Go away!" Vivian snapped.

Arthur gazed dreamily at her. By god, she was beautiful even when she was annoyed. But why _was_ she annoyed? "My love, I do not know what I have done to offend you."

" _Your_ love?" Vivian repeated incredulously. "My heart belongs to your brother, now and forever!"

"Come now, he cares nothing for you," Arthur argued.

"Of course he does," Vivian declared confidently. "He's just careful not to display his affections too openly lest my father run at him with a knife again. Which he'll do to _you_ if you don't GO AWAY!" She slammed the door again.

"Just five minutes!" Arthur pleaded.

"Arthur!" Morgana called from behind him. "I don't think your advances are welcome."

"Go away, and take your chicken with you!" Vivian yelled from the other side of her door.

Arthur turned to Morgana, scowling. "This is all Merlin's fault. He's stolen my love!"

"Now, now, Merlin hasn't gone anywhere near Vivian since she arrived," Morgana said quickly. "She's just not interested. That _can_ happen sometimes. Take it from a woman."

"So you do not think I should pursue my love?" Arthur moped.

Morgana put an arm around Arthur and began steering him away from Vivian's chambers. "I think your old love was a far better match for you."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur demanded. "I don't _have_ an old love."

Morgana looked at him in surprise. Whatever Arthur's feelings now, she _knew_ that wasn't true. How could he forget Gwen so quickly?

* * *

 _Merlin sat with Freya in a brightly-lit meadow, surrounded by wildflowers. They had a basket of strawberries, which they took turns feeding to each other. Then Freya's dark hair turned blonde, and her brown eyes turned hazel. Lady Vivian sat with Merlin, looking beautifully radiant…_

Merlin jerked awake as he sensed foreign magic attempting to invade his mind. He felt something wet by the corner of his eye. He quickly sat up and wiped it away. Once the shock had subsided, he noticed Alined's jester standing by his bed, holding a lock of long blonde hair and looking surprised.

" _What_ are you doing in my private chambers?!" Merlin demanded. "In the middle of the night, no less!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, my lord, it will not happen again!" Trickler scurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Merlin got out of bed and locked the door. Then he decided to enchant the lock for good measure. He had a feeling Trickler had just tried to cast a love spell on him…and likely had already done so to Arthur.

Merlin lit a candle and pulled out his spellbook, along with the magical image of Freya that he'd made. He kept the picture on his desk while he looked up love spells. He desperately wanted to erase the memory of his wonderful Freya transforming into Vivian.

* * *

A little while after dawn, someone knocked on Merlin's door. "Hello?" Will called. "You awake in there?"

Merlin got up and unlocked the door. "Sorry. Had an unwelcome visitor in the night."

Will walked in, carrying a breakfast tray. "Oh no. Lady Vivian?"

"Worse," Merlin replied, closing the door again. "Trickler, trying to enchant me to fall in love with her. He's already gotten to Arthur…guess he must not have known which prince she's obsessed with," Merlin added wryly. "I'm hazarding a guess that Alined wants a war but doesn't want to start it himself. It's exactly the sort of cowardly behavior I'd expect from him."

"Wait, start a _war_?" Will asked.

"Olaf once attacked me with a knife because _Vivian_ gave me a hug," Merlin recalled. "What do you think he'd do if I _encouraged_ her advances?"

"Oh. Oh no."

"Yeah." Merlin picked up his book. "Been trying to narrow down what spell Trickler used—it involved a lock of hair and I think some kind of eye drops—but it's absurd how many different kinds of love spells there are. Still haven't found it yet."

"I think Gaius might have more books on the subject," Will offered. "I could look through them while you're at the peace talks."

"Thanks."

"Pity Trickler failed with you," Will added with a smirk. "I distinctly recall you once giving me permission to knock you out if you ever fall under a love spell."

Merlin shuddered. "By all the gods, please do. Better knocked out than murdered by an angry father."

* * *

Gwen passed Arthur in the courtyard, and noticed that he looked troubled as he patted his horse's nose. She doubled back to talk to him. "What is it, Arthur? You look like you have something on your mind."

Arthur sighed. "You read me like a book. I've made a fool of myself, that's all. That's…everything. I have made a gesture, and it was not well received." He dropped the horse's reins and began walking alongside Gwen.

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Pretty sure."

Gwen smiled. "Then you are wrong."

Arthur stopped and looked at her. "You _are_ very close to the lady in question."

Gwen laughed for a moment, then sobered. "Your token was much appreciated, but the situation is delicate, and it is not always easy to express what is really in one's heart."

Arthur's face lit up. "You think there's hope?"

"There is always hope."

* * *

When Merlin arrived in the council chambers, Alined gave him a wary look. Merlin coldly met his gaze as he sat down, but said nothing. Any accusations leveled against the king would threaten the peace talks.

* * *

A little while later, Morgana spotted Vivian wandering about in her nightgown, carrying a rose. Concerned, Morgana followed. Vivian led her to the noblemen's wing…but not to Merlin's chambers, as Morgana feared. Vivian went straight into Arthur's room.

Morgana cautiously opened Arthur's door to see Vivian lounging seductively on Arthur's bed. "My love!" Vivian cried happily, sitting up. Then her face fell. "You're not my love. I need my love. Will you fetch him for me?"

"Merlin is busy, and this isn't even his room!" Morgana scolded.

"Merlin? What would I want with Merlin?" Vivian wondered, confused. "My heart belongs to Arthur! Arthur and Vivian, a love for all time. A love stronger than time. A love…"

"Swefe nu!" Morgana interrupted. Vivian fell back against Arthur's pillows, fast asleep. Morgana walked over to the bed and did her best to pick up Vivian.

"You are going _back_ to your chambers to get dressed, young lady," Morgana muttered. "And then we're going to figure out what the _hell_ is wrong with you and your so-called love." She tried to carry Vivian to the door, but stopped when she heard footsteps approaching. She quickly hid Vivian in the wardrobe instead.

Arthur walked in. "Morgana, what are _you_ doing in here?" he wondered.

"I could ask the same of you, aren't you supposed to be in the council chambers?" Morgana retorted.

Before Arthur could answer, Olaf stormed into the room. He was accompanied by about half a dozen soldiers…and Trickler. "Where is she?!" Olaf demanded. "I know she's in here, Arthur! Hand her over, or feel my wrath!"

"What's he talking about?" Arthur asked, bewildered.

"She wasn't even _dressed_!" Trickler piped up.

"If I have dishonored you in some way, then by all means provide me with proof and I'll face the consequences," Arthur offered.

"Trickler here has told me that the Lady Vivian is in your chambers," Olaf growled. "Search the room! And you had better hope I don't find her."

Morgana quickly used magic to lock the wardrobe. She then leaned against it, trying to look as innocent as possible. Apparently she failed, because Trickler caught sight of her and adopted a smug expression. He walked over to the wardrobe, humming cheerfully. He held up his hands in a rather taunting fashion, then tried the doors. He frowned when the doors did not budge.

"That hasn't opened in years," Morgana said casually. Trickler narrowed his eyes.

Meanwhile, the soldiers had concluded the rest of their search. Olaf walked over to grab Trickler by the front of his shirt. "Buffoon! You've made an idiot out of me!" Olaf shoved Trickler toward the door, then turned back to Arthur, his head bowed. "I am so terribly sorry, Arthur, to have disturbed you. I should have known that _you_ would never lay a hand on my daughter. I do hope that you will forgive me."

Arthur smiled and waved a hand in obvious forgiveness.

Olaf turned to his men. "Check on the Lady Vivian. And remain OUTSIDE her room!" He and his men stormed out.

Arthur walked behind his changing screen, apparently forgetting there was a woman in his chambers. "If only the Lady Vivian _were_ in my room, how delightful that would be…"

Morgana ignored him, busy sneaking Vivian out through the service entrance. Thankfully, she managed to return Vivian to her chambers without incident. Once that was done, she finally had a chance to mull over what had just happened.

First Arthur suddenly forgot his feelings for Gwen in favor of Vivian, now Vivian forgot her feelings for Merlin in favor of Arthur. And Trickler looked quite pleased about the whole thing. This was too much to be a coincidence.

* * *

Since Merlin would be occupied for the foreseeable future, Morgana went to Gaius's chambers. She found both him and Will poring through several piles of books. "Gaius…I think Arthur and Vivian might be under a love spell," Morgana stated.

"Oh no, Vivian too now?" Will worried. Morgana gave him a strange look. "We already knew about Arthur. Merlin caught Trickler trying to enchant _him_ last night. Luckily, Trickler failed…but it sounds like he found another solution."

"We know Trickler's spell involved a lock of hair and some sort of eye drops, so we're hoping to narrow it down," Gaius added. "If you'd like to help, my lady, we'd be more than glad of your assistance."

* * *

Gwen looked over the note she'd written, reading it quietly to herself. "A second chance. Sunset. I will await your presence." The situation was delicate, yes…but surely she and Arthur could spend _some_ time together? She smiled and slipped the note under his door.

* * *

The sun had set by the time Morgana finally found a spell that looked promising. "I've got it!" she cried, closing the book. She immediately stood up and left to go find Arthur, leaving behind a rather confused Gaius and Will.

A quick peek inside the council chambers showed her that the peace talks were wrapping up and Arthur was not present. Arthur was not in his own chambers, either. That left one _very_ worrying possibility.

Fortunately, Olaf's guards saw no harm in letting a woman past. Morgana burst through Vivian's door and found Arthur and Vivian passionately kissing on her bed—thankfully upright, but Vivian still wore her nightgown. Neither of them noticed Morgana's entrance. She cast the counterspell. Nothing happened. She tried again.

* * *

Merlin cast a worried look around as preparations were made for the ceremony to sign the new peace treaty. Arthur had excused himself early in the day and had not returned. Olaf had left shortly after, obviously enraged, only to return a little while later looking somewhat ashamed and glaring at Merlin. Merlin still had no idea what that was about, though he suspected that Vivian was involved.

A knight walked up to speak to Uther in hushed tones. "Is there a problem, Uther?" Alined asked amiably.

"Not at all," Uther replied stiffly. "Arthur's just running a little late, that's all."

"Ah." Alined looked around the room. "As is the Lady Vivian."

Olaf's head snapped up, and he stormed out of the room. Merlin and Uther shared a wide-eyed glance before following. Alined and Trickler trailed a little ways behind.

* * *

Olaf led the way to Vivian's chambers and threw open the door to reveal Arthur and Vivian still kissing. Morgana quickly stepped aside, giving Merlin a helpless look.

"All this time I've had my eye on the wrong prince!" Olaf cried angrily. Arthur and Vivian finally stopped kissing and looked at him, though they remained in each other's arms.

"Father!" Vivian said happily. "We've got something to tell you!"

"Arthur!" Uther exclaimed.

Olaf threw down his glove. Vivian looked exasperated. "Father!"

"You once said that if you ever truly offended my honor, then you would happily pay the price," Olaf stated coldly. "What say you now, _Prince Arthur_?"

"How have I offended your honor?" Arthur asked, sounding genuinely bewildered. "Surely not with my love alone." He stood up and offered a hand to Vivian, who took it and also rose to her feet.

"Love?" Olaf repeated scathingly. "You don't know the first thing about love! You're taking advantage of an innocent girl!"

Vivian looked annoyed by that. "Father…"

" _Arthur!_ " Merlin exclaimed, frustrated.

Arthur drew himself up to his full height, wrapping an arm around Vivian. "I assure you, my feelings for your daughter are as real as they are strong."

"Unhand her or suffer the consequences," Olaf threatened. "Is this really worth risking your life for?"

Vivian looked up at Arthur, a flicker of doubt in her expression. "Arthur?"

"Indeed it is," Arthur declared. "I would rather die than deny my feelings. I love your daughter with all my heart." He kissed Vivian, then picked up the glove.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Merlin pulled Morgana aside. "What _happened_?!"

Morgana sighed. "As I'm sure you noticed, Vivian is now enchanted too. Will told me about Trickler's failed spell on you. I could have sworn I'd finally found it in Gaius's books, but…the counterspell didn't work, no matter how many times I tried it."

"This just gets worse and worse," Merlin moaned. "No matter which of them wins the duel, there's sure to be a war now!"

* * *

In her house, Gwen blew out the last candle, dejected. It seemed that their conversation that morning had failed to convince Arthur that she was receptive to his advances. Or perhaps he'd realized that a relationship between a prince and a servant could never work. Wasn't that what he had said after their kiss? Wasn't that the reason she had hesitated to respond to his gesture?

* * *

The next morning, Merlin went to Arthur's chambers and found his brother completely unconcerned by the upcoming duel. He tried the counterspell Morgana had found, hoping that he might have better luck, but still nothing happened. Arthur began waxing lyrical about Vivian's hair. Exasperated, Merlin turned to leave, only to see their father walk in.

"It's no good," Uther announced, looking agitated. "I've spoken to Olaf. He will not rescind the challenge, he says his honor has been tainted. He demands recompense."

Arthur approached Uther and leaned against a pillar. "You didn't have to do that, Father," he said cheerfully.

"The fight is to the death!" Uther exclaimed. "What did you think you were doing?"

Arthur shrugged. "You cannot help who you fall in love with."

"You do realize that your actions threaten the peace talks, and that they may yet bring _war_ to Camelot?"

"I'm happy to fight for what I believe in," Arthur said casually.

Uther gaped for a moment, then turned to Merlin. "What's happened to him?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Merlin said helplessly. If he mentioned magic, their father would almost certainly start a war.

"Lady Vivian is what happened to me, nothing more," Arthur said dreamily. "And yet who could wish for more…" He walked away, smiling giddily.

Uther stared at Arthur, looked again at Merlin, then threw his hands up in the air and left. Arthur all but leaped onto his bed. Merlin sighed and returned to his own chambers. He _needed_ a way to unenchant Arthur. But how?

* * *

Morgana stared out her window at the crowd of people making their way to the tournament grounds. In less than an hour, Arthur would be fighting for his life…and Morgana wasn't sure his combat skills were up to par right now. She finally turned around when she heard a voice behind her.

"Anything interesting?" Gwen asked, gathering up the dirty laundry.

Morgana winced. She'd been so preoccupied with the danger to Arthur and the threat of looming war, she'd forgotten the effect these events would have on her poor maidservant. "Gwen…I'm afraid there's something you need to know," Morgana said somberly.

Gwen looked wary. "What is it?"

"Arthur's been enchanted to fall in love with Lady Vivian," Morgana revealed. Gwen dropped the pillowcase she'd been holding, though she didn't seem to notice. "And last night, he was discovered in her chambers. King Olaf has demanded recompense. They are to fight to the death."

"What…" Gwen took several deep breaths, obviously struggling to maintain her composure. "How can you be sure he's enchanted?"

"I know, Gwen," Morgana said softly. "I know everything. I spend enough time with both of you to see how you feel. And Arthur loved _you_ , right up until two days ago. No one's heart is that fickle. Somewhere underneath that enchantment, he loves you still. I would stake my life on it."

Gwen sank to the ground, her lower lip trembling. After a few moments, she lost the battle with her emotions and burst into tears. Morgana walked over and gently put an arm around her friend. Eventually, Gwen pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her face. "Is there no way to break the spell?"

Morgana grimaced. "I don't know. I've yet to find one. But I won't give up hope, and neither should you."

Gwen nodded and stood up. "I must return to work. There's so much to organize."

* * *

A few hallways away, Gwen passed a very cheerful-looking Arthur. He stopped when he saw her. "Ah, Guinevere! You will wish me luck?"

Gwen took a deep breath. "Does it make a difference to you if I do?"

"Well of course," Arthur replied, surprised. "Your support always gives me strength."

Gwen searched his face. He wasn't looking at her quite the same way he had three days ago, but there was still a spark of _something_. "Then yes, I wish you luck."

* * *

About an hour later, Olaf and Arthur stood in the center of the arena, each holding a quarterstaff. Uther addressed the crowd. "King Olaf has demanded recompense. And by the ancient laws of Camelot, the matter will be settled by a tourney in three stages. The weapons chosen are quarterstaff, mace and sword. The fight will be by the Knight's Rules and to the death." Arthur shared an adoring look with Vivian. Uther looked directly at his eldest son. "Are we all clear?" Arthur nodded, still looking at Vivian.

Uther held up his hand, and a steward flipped an hourglass. Olaf immediately roared and lunged at Arthur, who snapped to attention just in time to deflect the blow. Arthur and Olaf sparred for about a minute, then Arthur paused to blow a kiss at Vivian. Olaf tried to take advantage of the distraction, but Arthur once again parried. He remained in fine form, and eventually he landed a blow that left Olaf gasping for breath. Arthur returned his attention to Vivian as the crowd applauded.

Olaf recovered and dealt a blow to the back of Arthur's knees, causing the prince to fall onto his back. The foreign king tried to take a swing at Arthur's head, but Arthur blocked him and regained his feet. They continued trading blows. Eventually, Olaf managed to snap Arthur's staff and strike him in the chest. Arthur doubled over, winded, just as the hourglass ran out and the steward rang a gong.

Morgana leaned over to whisper to Merlin. "This can't go on. The fight's not fair, Arthur's head is in the clouds!"

"I don't know what to do!" Merlin whispered back.

"Talk to the dragon," Morgana suggested. "He always seems to find a solution when things seem impossible."

Merlin grimaced. "Well, let's hope he has one now." He stood up and filed out of the stands.

* * *

The dragon laughed when Merlin told him the story. "This is magic indeed!"

"Everything we've tried has failed!" Merlin fretted.

"From what you tell me, the spell has captured his heart."

"And his heart is controlling his brain," Merlin grumbled.

"There is no magic that can break this enchantment." The dragon shook his head. "It has too great a hold."

Merlin gritted his teeth. "I will not let my brother die."

"Patience, young warlock. The solution lies in a force greater than you or I could ever understand. A force that has puzzled many minds. A force…"

"Just tell me!" Merlin snapped.

The dragon laughed. "Why, it is the greatest force of all!" He turned serious. "Love."

"Love?" Merlin repeated, surprised.

The dragon nodded. "You must find the person Arthur truly loves."

"And then what?"

"One kiss from her will break the enchantment, and Arthur will desire Vivian no more."

* * *

The second stage of the tourney had begun. Arthur and Olaf now fought with maces, and Arthur wasn't doing so well. It was all he could do to fend off Olaf; he was completely unable to launch an attack of his own. Morgana gasped worriedly when Olaf landed a blow to Arthur's already-injured chest.

Meanwhile, Merlin came up behind Gwen. "Gwen, I need to speak to you," he said urgently.

Gwen cast a worried look at the fight, then followed Merlin out of the stands. "What is it, Sire?"

Merlin took a deep breath. "I need your help. Arthur needs your help."

"Is this about the love spell?" Gwen realized, eliciting a surprised response from Merlin. "Morgana told me."

Merlin nodded. "Look, I feel awkward asking, but…if you kiss Arthur, that will break the spell." The crowd gasped, and he grimaced. "We don't have much time. I'm not sure Arthur can survive the sword fight if the spell is not broken."

The gong rang. Gwen headed toward Arthur's tent while Merlin made his way back to his spot in the stands. " _There_ you are," Morgana muttered. "Please tell me you got the answer we need. Olaf would have delivered a killing blow if the gong rang two seconds later."

"I did," Merlin promised. "The spell should be broken any minute now."

* * *

Gwen reached Arthur's tent just as Gaius emerged, looking grim. Gwen frowned worriedly, then walked past the physician and pushed her way into the tent. Arthur was putting his shirt back on; Gwen caught a glimpse of heavy bruising. However, the prince moved as though unaffected by his injuries.

"Ah, Guinevere!" he said cheerfully. "Your luck is spurring me to victory!"

"Then let me seal your success." Gwen pushed Arthur against a tent pole and kissed him fiercely. For a few moments, he flailed in surprise, then he responded with passion. He wrapped his arms around her and dipped her slightly.

Eventually, Arthur pulled away. He slowly straightened, then gasped in pain. "What am I doing?"

"You're in a fight, to the death," Gwen said softly. Arthur's eyes widened. "You're losing."

"But…"

"There's no time to explain." Gwen stroked Arthur's cheek. "Just…live for me, Arthur."

* * *

Trumpets played, and Arthur walked into the arena to join Olaf. Gwen filed into the stands. Arthur caught her eye before the fight began.

Though Arthur was clearly hampered by his injuries, the sword was his strongest weapon and he fought skillfully. At one point he glanced again at Gwen, but he returned his attention to Olaf before the latter could take advantage. They continued trading blows.

After a few minutes, Olaf knocked Arthur to the ground. Olaf swung his sword downward, but Arthur rolled out of the way. Olaf tried again, only for Arthur to use his foot to send the foreign king flying over his head. Olaf's sword tumbled out of his hand. Arthur quickly regained his feet and held his sword to Olaf's throat.

Olaf held up his hands, obviously expecting a death blow. The crowd collectively held its breath. After a few moments, Arthur lowered his sword and leaned on it. He looked up to address the crowd. "This is no way to achieve peace!"

Arthur offered a hand to Olaf and helped the foreign king to his feet. The crowd clapped and cheered. Merlin and Morgana sighed in relief. Arthur and Gwen shared another meaningful look. Alined scowled and looked over his shoulder to glare menacingly at Trickler.

* * *

Later in the day, Gwen entered her house to find a single rose sitting on her table with another note. "I thought I'd better deliver it myself this time," Arthur said, emerging from a shadowed corner. "I'm sorry, for what I put you through."

"No," Gwen replied. "You have nothing to apologize for. I, too, have caused my fair share of hurt."

Arthur awkwardly shifted back and forth from one foot to the other. "You must believe that my feelings for…Vivian…were not real. I have never loved another."

Gwen felt her heart soar at those words, but she forced herself back to reality. "One day you will. One day you will find your _real_ princess. One day you will be king of Camelot. And I cannot be your queen."

Arthur stood in silence for a moment. "You don't know that."

"I am as sure of that as you are," Gwen said quietly.

"Things may change," Arthur argued.

"Well, until they do…" Gwen curtsied, bowing her head. "My lord."

Seeing that Gwen would not be swayed, Arthur reluctantly left.

* * *

Fortunately, Olaf was impressed by Arthur's dedication to peace, and he decided not to hold a grudge against Arthur or Camelot. He even acknowledged that Merlin had never encouraged Vivian's advances. The peace treaty remained intact for all attending kingdoms.

The next day, Arthur, Merlin and Uther came to the courtyard to see the foreign delegations off. Alined had put Trickler in a set of manacles attached to a long chain that was in turn attached to Alined's saddle. Alined spoke in a low voice to Trickler, obviously furious.

"Why so cross, Alined?" Uther called.

"Anyone would think you didn't want peace," Arthur added.

"But of course I do," Alined protested in an unnaturally high voice. "Peace? Love it."

"Well, you may return at any time to review the treaty," Uther offered politely.

Alined smiled, though it looked suspiciously like a grimace. "You are very kind." He nudged his horse into a walk, dragging along the unfortunate Trickler.

At that moment, Olaf walked by, a firm arm around Vivian's shoulders. She looked back at Arthur as they passed. "We may return too?" she asked pleadingly.

Uther looked somewhat awkward as he replied. "You are always welcome."

"My heart will remain, and I hope to join it soon," Vivian said fervently. Arthur gave her a curt wave, his discomfort obvious. Olaf steered Vivian away.

"Couldn't _you_ have broken the spell on _her_?" Arthur muttered to Merlin.

"And risk once again angering her father and threatening the peace treaty?" Merlin retorted. He smirked. "She's _your_ problem now."

"Oh joy," Arthur said flatly. He didn't care what Guinevere said, she would be a _far_ better queen than the likes of Vivian.

* * *

 **A/N: In case anyone is wondering, Merlin was able to throw off the love spell because Trickler hadn't finished casting it on him.**


	23. The Witch's Quickening

_Take the north door. Straight ahead. Keep going._

Merlin jerked awake as he heard a discomfortingly familiar voice in his head—a voice he would have preferred never to hear again.

 _You must press on. Keep going. Hurry!_

Merlin scrambled out of bed, threw on a jacket, and left his room in search of the voice. All the while, the voice continued to urge someone on. Merlin made his way through a winding maze of corridors and ended up on one of the upper floors of the castle. Then the voice said something that gave Merlin pause.

 _Morgana's chamber is next._

* * *

Morgana woke to a wonderfully familiar voice saying her name—a voice she had feared she would never hear again. For a moment, she kept her eyes closed, afraid that the voice was just a dream, but then she forced herself to open them. The voice was no dream. Morgana sat up and smiled. "Mordred!"

Mordred smiled back, then bit his lip and looked over his shoulder. The warning bell had begun to ring.

* * *

Arthur was less than impressed by the guards' report. "What do you mean, you _lost_ them?!" he ranted as they walked through a corridor. Suddenly, he spotted a shadowy figure just in front of them. He quickly grabbed the figure by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Then he recognized the man, and he released his grip. "Merlin?"

"Morgana's…" Merlin gasped out, trying to regain his breath. "They're in Morgana's chambers!"

Arthur's eyes widened. He ran toward Morgana's chambers, followed by Merlin and the guards.

* * *

Mordred sat down on Morgana's bed, and she affectionately cupped his face. "I thought I'd never see you again," she told him.

A new voice spoke. "I found the boy wandering in the woods. Lost and alone, hunted by Uther's men."

Morgana looked up and saw that Mordred was accompanied by a tall, slender man. It was hard to tell in the moonlight, but it looked like he had chin-length brown hair and a scraggly beard.

"Who are you?" Morgana asked.

"My name is Alvarr. I, too, have been hunted by Uther since I was a child."

"You have magic?" Morgana guessed.

"Yes, my lady. As did my parents, and their parents before them. They were fortunate to live in a time of peace. Before your king declared war on sorcery."

Morgana turned back to Mordred, stroking his hair. "I, too, have known Uther's cruelty." True, she had never been sentenced to death like Mordred, but she had not forgotten the terror inspired by her dreams of Aredian. Despite Merlin and Arthur's constant reassurances, she still feared death by burning.

Alvarr approached her bed, conviction radiating from every fiber of his being. "Magic is not a crime. It is a gift. I wish to walk free and without fear. The boy said you would understand."

Morgana nodded, still stroking Mordred's hair. Then something occurred to her. "What are you doing in Camelot?" she asked worriedly. "You took a great risk coming here!"

"We came to see you," Alvarr replied. Mordred smiled.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Arthur demanded as they rounded a corner.

Merlin lowered his voice. "I heard voices in my head. Whoever they are, they have magic. And the speaker was guiding someone to Morgana's chambers." He refrained from mentioning Mordred; he didn't want to explain why he didn't trust the boy.

"Sorcerers. That would explain the dead guards with no blood," Arthur muttered. "Let's hope they bite off more than they can chew with Morgana."

* * *

Alvarr walked over to Morgana's window and stared out at Camelot. "I will not stand by and watch innocent people be destroyed."

Morgana and Mordred stood up and walked over to join him, Morgana keeping an arm wrapped around Mordred. Alvarr turned away from the window to look at them properly. "And I am not alone. Many have already joined me. Many more join every day."

"Alvarr, this is a war you cannot win," Morgana fretted. "Uther has an army at his disposal."

"It does not matter how many you are…if you wield a weapon powerful enough." Alvarr's gaze drifted to Mordred. "When I was a child, my parents told me of a crystal. It was taken from the sorcerers in the last days of the Great Purge."

"Taken? By Uther?" Morgana guessed sardonically.

Alvarr nodded. "It is here, in Camelot. Locked within the vaults beneath us."

"The vaults are impregnable," Morgana worried. "You could never get it out."

"No, I could not," Alvarr agreed. "But you could. You are the king's ward. No one would suspect you." He took a few steps forward. "Morgana, you are our only hope."

Mordred pulled away from Morgana and walked toward the door. After a few moments, he turned back around, eyes wide. Voices were approaching outside in the corridor.

* * *

Arthur put an ear against Morgana's door. Hearing nothing, he kicked it in. The room was empty except for Morgana, who had been lying in bed but jerked upright at Arthur's entrance.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Morgana demanded, pretending to be startled. Merlin and the guards followed Arthur in.

"I…" Arthur trailed off, looking around the room. "I…had reason to believe there was an intruder in here." Merlin also looked around, frowning suspiciously at the apparently empty room.

"Right now, the only intruders are you!" Morgana snapped.

"Camelot has been infiltrated, did you not hear the warning bell?" Arthur demanded.

"Of course I did! I was hoping I'd be safe in my chambers?" Morgana said pointedly.

Merlin narrowed his eyes at her. "Well…if you'll just permit us to search your room?"

"You'll do no such thing!" Morgana retorted, a little too quickly. "Merlin, do you _really_ think that if there was someone in my room I wouldn't know about it?"

 _Do you know about someone you don't want the guards to find?_ Merlin asked so that only she could hear.

 _No. Now go away,_ Morgana replied.

Unaware of this exchange, Arthur took another look around and gritted his teeth. "Please accept my apologies." He motioned to the guards, grabbed Merlin by the arm, and exited the room. "Hearing voices?" he hissed to Merlin. "Did it not occur to you that perhaps the voices were _only_ in your head?"

Merlin glanced at Morgana's door, still frowning. "I know what I heard."

Arthur huffed and walked away with the guards. Merlin did not follow, instead pressing his ear to Morgana's door. There was no sound from within the room. After about a minute, he gave up and returned to bed.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Mordred listened to the footsteps retreating. He turned away from the door and nodded. Morgana got back out of bed while Alvarr emerged from behind her screen.

"We owe you our lives, my lady," Alvarr said gratefully.

"You're safe for now, but Uther will not rest until he's found and killed you both," Morgana fretted. Mordred walked over to her, and Morgana put a hand on his shoulder.

"You _will_ help us, then?" Alvarr asked.

"Please, Morgana, we need you," Mordred begged.

Morgana's heart melted at the pleading expression on his face. "Yes. I will, of course I will."

* * *

"Good morning sunshine!" Will called cheerfully as he set down the breakfast tray. Merlin moaned, rolled over and put his pillow over his head. "Oh, don't be like that." Will walked over and yanked the pillow away.

"Go away, it's not even sunrise," Merlin mumbled.

"Uh…the sun's been up for nearly an hour," Will replied. Merlin jerked upright and looked around, surprised. Will raised an eyebrow. "Late night?"

"You could say that." Merlin winced in pain and rubbed his forehead. His head ached from lack of sleep.

"The intruder?" Will guessed. "I heard there was a disturbance."

Merlin nodded. "I could have sworn they were heading to Morgana's chambers, but there was no one there. Well, except Morgana, obviously, and she wasn't happy to have half a dozen men barge into her chambers with no warning."

Will snorted. "I can imagine."

"I _definitely_ heard voices in my head," Merlin muttered, standing up and walking over to his changing screen. "Which means they had magic. For them to come to Camelot…whatever they were doing, they were prepared to die for it."

* * *

Will had just left with the empty breakfast tray when Morgana knocked on Merlin's door. He called for her to enter, and she shut the door behind her. "Merlin, I was wondering if I might borrow your spellbook."

"What for?"

"Well, I know you and Arthur were planning to go training this morning, and I was hoping for a chance to browse through it. It's not like _you'll_ be needing it."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at her for a few moments, then nodded. "Fair enough. You know, we really should try to see if we can find a second spellbook so you're not always borrowing mine."

"We really should," Morgana agreed. Idly, she wondered if there might be some spellbooks in the vaults. Then she put the idea out of her mind. If a spellbook disappeared from the vaults, Merlin would certainly figure out who the thief was. And she doubted he would approve of plotting with Alvarr. Nevertheless, he deserved his freedom too.

* * *

Morgana spent the day looking for any information on magical crystals. It was fortunate that Alvarr had given her a rough description of the artifact he sought, because the book was sadly lacking in relevant information. She had hoped to learn more about the mysterious crystal, but it seemed that she would have to wait until she delivered it to Alvarr.

Once night had fallen, Morgana donned a cloak and pulled a small brown pouch out of a drawer in her dresser. She snuck down to the vaults, carefully avoiding the guards and grabbing a torch along the way. Once inside, she approached the door, which was made of bars like the door to a jail cell. She easily unlocked it with a flash of her eyes. Once inside, she headed straight for the back of the vault. Another door of bars blocked her way, but it was as easily opened as the first.

A dusty red cushion rested on a small pedestal inside. On top of the cushion sat a rectangular chunk of crystal slightly larger than her hand. Power radiated off of it; Morgana could instantly tell it was the one she sought. She picked it up and put it in the pouch.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were _finally_ returning to their chambers after an incredibly long council meeting. "I will never understand how the division of the fields in the eastern territories makes for _hours_ of discussion," Arthur moaned.

"Because every lord needs to have enough food for his vassals," Merlin said patiently. "Honestly, Arthur, weren't you listening?"

"All I heard was Lords Wartnose and Hunchback trying to claim the same fields and insulting each other's manhood for not giving ground," Arthur grumbled.

"Lords Frederick and Waldon, and yes, they were a bit immature," Merlin conceded. "But really, Arthur, calling them 'Wartnose' and 'Hunchback' is just as juvenile! They're going to be _your_ vassals one day, you'll need to treat them with respect if you want them to give it in return!"

"Can't I just leave all the council-related things to you?" Arthur pleaded. "You find it a lot more interesting than I do anyway!"

"But I'm not the heir and I'm not going to be king," Merlin retorted. "You are. Being king doesn't mean picking and choosing what you feel like doing, it means taking responsibility for your people!"

"I do take responsibility for the people!" Arthur protested. "At least I don't lead the guards on wild goose chases into women's bedrooms!" Right at that moment, the warning bell rang out. "And perhaps if I ignore any imaginary voices, I might actually _catch_ the intruders this time!" He picked up his pace and went in search of the guards. Merlin rolled his eyes and followed.

* * *

The guards had discovered the break-in to the vaults. Arthur and Merlin went down to investigate, and they soon discovered the empty cushion. There was now a dust-free indentation where the crystal had lain, and it stood out in stark contrast to the rest of the cushion.

"The Crystal of Neahtid," Merlin stated. Both he and Arthur had been made to memorize a list of everything contained in the vaults, though they did not know the purpose of most of the magical artifacts.

Arthur examined the inner door. "The locks are not damaged." He looked up at Merlin and scowled. "Did you leave your keys unattended today?"

Merlin held up his key ring. " _No_ , Arthur, I did not leave my keys lying around! Not only that, but I've long since taken to casting a spell on the drawer where I keep them at night! It would be pretty damn difficult for someone to steal them!"

"Well then how do you explain _this_?" Arthur demanded testily, gesturing to the door.

Merlin rolled his eyes and closed the door, locking it and removing the key. Then he held out a hand. "Allinan." The door promptly swung open again.

"Oh," Arthur said somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry."

" _Now_ do you believe that the intruders last night were magical?" Merlin said somewhat frostily.

"It's looking plausible now," Arthur conceded. He took another look around. "Whoever it was, they knew exactly what they were looking for."

"The Crystal practically has a place of honor, it's got to be one of the most precious things in here," Merlin agreed. He put a hand on the lock, trying to see if he could sense any residual magic. He quickly pulled his hand back in shock at what he sensed. It was hard to be sure, but he could swear that the lock contained traces of Morgana's magic. Unwillingly, Merlin found himself recalling something Morgana had once told him—her first ever conscious use of magic had been to unlock a door.

* * *

The princes went to report to their father in the council chambers. Uther was…less than pleased by their lack of answers. "You're _sorry_? That's not good enough." He turned to the window, not even looking at his sons. "Did they force their way in?"

"No, Sire," Arthur replied.

"Then how did they gain access to the vault?"

"I believe they may have used magic," Merlin admitted. He braced himself for his father's inevitable reaction.

"I should have known," Uther hissed venomously. "This is a grievous loss. The Crystal of Neahtid was locked away for good reason."

"Why is it so important?" Merlin wondered.

Uther whirled around. "It is an instrument of magic. In the days of the Purge, a great many sorcerers died trying to protect it. Whatever it is, it's important to them."

"We'll search the town," Arthur offered. "Find out what we can."

"Arthur, Merlin, this crystal _cannot_ fall into enemy hands," Uther warned.

"Yes, Sire," the brothers chorused. They left the room.

* * *

Merlin went straight to Gaius's chambers. Fortunately, Gaius and Will were still awake. "Can I help you with something, Sire?" Gaius asked when Merlin walked in.

Merlin took a deep breath. "Someone has stolen the Crystal of Neahtid. All I know about it is that it's a magical artifact that sorcerers have died to protect. I was hoping you could tell me more."

Gaius's eyes widened. "There are many legends about the Crystal."

"Is it some kind of weapon?" Will suggested.

"That, I don't know," Gaius admitted.

Merlin shuddered. "God, I hope not." He _really_ didn't want to think about what it might mean if Morgana was stealing magical weapons.

"Well, what do the legends say?" Will prompted.

"The sorcerers of the past believed it held the secret to time itself," Gaius explained.

"What do they mean by that?" Merlin wondered.

"I'm not sure," Gaius replied. "The Crystal is an artifact of the Old Religion. There is only one who could tell you more."

"You mean the dragon?" Merlin guessed.

Gaius confirmed this with a nod. Merlin thanked him and left. He made it halfway to the dragon's lair before he changed his mind and headed to his chambers. He wasn't sure how much more advice the dragon would give before insisting that Merlin fulfill his promise—so Merlin decided that he would only turn to the dragon as a last resort. For the time being, he could just try asking Morgana—in the morning.

* * *

Gwen turned down Morgana's bed while Morgana sat at her desk, impatient to examine her acquisition. "Thank you, Gwen, that will be all."

"Nearly done," Gwen replied, walking around to the other side of the bed.

"It's fine, Gwen, you can go."

"It won't take a moment," Gwen promised cheerfully.

"I said you can go!" Morgana snapped, her impatience leaking into her voice.

Gwen straightened, her smile fading. She curtsied. "My lady." She then left the room, looking somewhat hurt.

Morgana winced guiltily. Gwen was only trying to do her job. Morgana would have to make it up to her later.

Finally alone, Morgana pulled the pouch out of a drawer in her desk and opened it to let the Crystal fall into her hand. The Crystal was rather cloudy, but images danced over its surface. Morgana quickly put it back in the pouch. Her nightmares had already given her more than enough visions for one lifetime.

* * *

Shortly before dawn, Morgana got out of bed. She put on a green dress and cloak, then tucked the pouch with the Crystal inside her cloak. She snuck down to the stables, used magic to ready a horse, and rode out of the city.

Dawn had broken by the time she found Alvarr's camp deep within the forest. A group of tents had been set up, inhabited by a couple dozen people. Two people emerged from one of the tents, one of whom happily called Morgana's name. Morgana scarcely had time to react before Mordred enveloped her in a hug. She smiled and returned the embrace. Alvarr approached more slowly.

After a few moments, Morgana pulled away from Mordred and handed the pouch to Alvarr. He opened it and smiled broadly at the Crystal. Then he put the Crystal back in its pouch and handed it to Mordred. Mordred returned to the tent while Alvarr led Morgana over to a fire pit. She sat on a nearby stump, and Alvarr sat next to her.

"It is my hope that with time, Mordred will master the Crystal," Alvarr stated. "And when he does, we will strike Uther down. Uther, and all who serve him."

" _All_ who serve him?" Morgana asked warily.

"If we are to win this war, there can be no half-measures," Alvarr said calmly.

Morgana caught her breath and looked away, uneasy at this proclamation.

Alvarr noticed her hesitation. "I can see this troubles you."

"Not all who serve Uther do so because they share his beliefs," Morgana defended. "Arthur and Merlin are sympathetic to your people. They helped me save Mordred when he was caught and nearly executed."

"Then they will have nothing to fear so long as they stay out of our way," Alvarr promised. "But we fight for our very survival. As do you." Morgana frowned in confusion. Alvarr smiled at her. "The boy. He told me you have magic."

Morgana caught her breath again. Alvarr put one of his hands on Morgana's. "You need not be afraid."

Morgana smiled. "I know. I'm sorry. I have become so used to concealing the truth."

"Believe me, I understand what that feels like," Alvarr sympathized.

"Every day, I must look Uther in the eye, knowing that if he were to discover who I really am he'd have me killed," Morgana said somewhat shakily.

Alvarr leaned closer to her. "You have been very brave."

Morgana shook her head. "I don't want to be brave, I just want to be myself. I don't want to hide any more."

"You need never hide with us," Alvarr assured. "And soon, you will never need to hide again."

Morgana slowly leaned toward him, then caught herself and pulled away. She'd come here to free her people, not to fall in love. "I must be heading back. The castle will be waking soon." She stood up.

Alvarr took her hand. "Farewell then…my lady Morgana." Morgana smiled at him before returning to her horse.

* * *

Morgana had only gone a short way from Alvarr's camp when she encountered Merlin in a clearing, obviously waiting for her. He looked furious. "You know, this is the _second time_ I've discovered you smuggling a magical artifact out of Camelot and delivering it to a band of renegades! I'm starting to detect a pattern here!"

Morgana reined in her horse and glared at Merlin. "Yes, a pattern of me actually doing something to free our people! What exactly have _you_ done in that regard?"

"Well, let's see," Merlin said icily. "I helped break Mordred out of the dungeons, I created a diversion in that druid camp, I exposed Aredian, I harbored Freya, and I've turned a blind eye to harmless magic in dozens of searches. Do you think I've just been dogmatically following Father's orders this whole time?"

"No, but you don't seem to have a problem with the fact that he keeps on giving them!" Morgana retorted.

"Of course I do, but I'm not going to turn traitor to the crown and to my own family!" Merlin snapped. "I've heard of Alvarr, you know. Quite the fearsome reputation. It's said that he's a fanatic. That his supporters follow him unthinkingly, blinded by his charisma. Well it certainly seems to be working on _you_!"

"Or maybe they follow him because he has the right idea," Morgana hissed.

"Think carefully about whose side you're on, Morgana," Merlin warned. He turned his horse and rode back to the castle.

For a few minutes, Morgana remained in the clearing, trying to figure out what to do. She had hoped that she could avoid choosing between Merlin and Alvarr, but it seemed that Merlin intended to force the choice on her. Or perhaps she could simply keep Merlin and Arthur out of the way until Alvarr was victorious. After all, he _had_ promised to spare them if possible. Her mind made up, Morgana continued her journey back to Camelot.

* * *

Upon her return, Morgana found that the court had been summoned. She quickly hid her cloak and took her seat in the throne room. Merlin stood before the court, and Morgana's heart sank.

"You know the whereabouts of the Crystal?" Uther asked.

"Yes, Father," Merlin confirmed. "I spotted a cloaked figure leaving the city early this morning. I was suspicious, and so I followed. This person led me to a group of people in the Forest of Brechfa. I saw the figure in the cloak hand over the Crystal to another man. I believe the man was Alvarr, known sorcerer and enemy of the crown."

"And did the thief ever lower his hood?" Uther prompted. "Can you give me any sort of description?" Morgana did her best to keep her expression neutral.

"I'm afraid he did not," Merlin replied calmly, not looking at Morgana. She sighed in relief. "I saw no sign that the thief intended to return to the city, he may not even live in Camelot."

"Very well," Uther nodded. "Arthur, Merlin, summon the guards. I want this matter investigated without delay."

"Yes, Father," the princes chorused.

* * *

In the hallway near the throne room, Merlin found himself abruptly dragged into an alcove. "So you would betray your own now?" Morgana hissed.

"You're welcome," Merlin said coldly.

"Excuse me?!"

"You do realize I'm one of the few people who could tell Father who the thief really is and have him believe it? So yes, you're welcome. And as for Alvarr, he and I are _not_ of a kind. Magic alone does not necessarily make people kindred spirits. Would you have had me protect Nimueh? Or Sigan?"

"Alvarr is different," Morgana argued. "He doesn't slaughter innocent people!"

"He's killed several guards already," Merlin retorted. "And don't say it was self-defense, because he wouldn't have needed to if he'd kept to the forest and lived in peace. He's no innocent, Morgana." Merlin wrenched his arm out of her grip and continued down the hallway.

Morgana retrieved her cloak and returned to the stables. She knew that it would only be a matter of hours before the knights and guards were ready to ride.

* * *

When Morgana approached Alvarr's camp, nearly half a dozen men swarmed out of the trees, all of them pointing swords at her. Fortunately, one of the men was Alvarr himself, and he quickly lowered his sword when he recognized her. "Morgana? What brings you here?"

"Arthur and Merlin have been sent to capture the Crystal," Morgana revealed.

Alvarr frowned. "I thought you said they were friends to our kind."

"Uther has given his orders, they cannot publicly disobey," Morgana defended. "The knights of Camelot are almost upon us."

Alvarr nodded at the other men, who returned to the camp. Once they were alone, Alvarr took a step toward Morgana and lowered his voice. "How has this happened?"

Morgana hesitated. Merlin _had_ covered for her, after all. "I was followed this morning. Fortunately, whomever it was did not recognize me."

"How much time do we have?" Alvarr worried.

"An hour, maybe two. I cannot say for sure."

"Then we must be prepared for them."

"What can I do to help?"

"You can flee while you still have the chance," Alvarr said firmly. Morgana opened her mouth to protest, but Alvarr cut her off. "Morgana, I am grateful for all that you have done. But a battlefield is no place for you." He quickly kissed Morgana on the cheek and returned to the camp, leaving Morgana too stunned to argue.

* * *

The patrol was ready to leave Camelot within the hour. For a while, Merlin confidently led them through the forest, but then he stopped at a fork in the road. Arthur reined up beside him. "Where now?"

"I'm not sure…" Merlin muttered.

"I thought you said you'd been this way just this morning!" Arthur complained.

"I was alone, I went straight through the trees last time!" Merlin retorted. He dismounted for a closer look. Concentrating, he heard distant voices echoing in his mind. One voice was clearer than the rest.

 _They're coming! Warn the others! Protect the Crystal, warn the others! Hurry!_

Merlin knew that voice. It was Mordred. And it seemed to be coming from the right-hand fork.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, now standing right behind Merlin.

"Listening for magical voices," Merlin answered quietly. He jerked his head at the right-hand fork. "It's that way."

"Well we can't exactly tell the patrol we're following voices in your head! Again," Arthur added ill-temperedly.

Merlin's eyes flashed, and tracks appeared in the mud. He raised his voice. "There are tracks leading this way. Come on!" He and Arthur mounted their horses again.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at Alvarr's camp, and found it seemingly abandoned. Arthur cautiously led the way into the clearing, looking around for stragglers. Merlin warily looked around, sensing something off. Arthur knelt at a fire pit where the fire had long since gone out. "Well, whoever was here, they're not here any more," he concluded.

Merlin heard a sound in the trees. "Yes they are." Almost as soon as he finished speaking, arrows flew into the camp, felling several knights.

"Take cover!" Arthur yelled.

Renegades poured out from the trees and engaged the patrol in battle. For several minutes, Merlin's world was filled with clashing swords. Then he found a moment to catch his breath, and he spotted Alvarr sharing a look with a woman who fought just as well as any of the men.

Merlin ducked into a hollow tree, hoping for a chance to use magic against Alvarr. Then several arrows flew toward him, and he quickly pulled his head out of sight. When he cautiously emerged for another look, he spotted a smaller figure right behind Alvarr. A child who had once proved himself capable of killing without remorse. The child who was destined to kill Arthur. "Run, Mordred!" Alvarr cried.

Mordred obediently ran away from the fighting, glad to escape the chaos. Just as he reached the trees, a branch came out of nowhere and tripped him, causing him to land on hands and knees. He took a moment to catch his breath, then stood up and turned around. Two soldiers were advancing on him with swords raised.

Fighting down panic, Mordred levitated a pair of nearby spears and used them to kill the solders. Once they collapsed, he smiled in relief. Then he looked up. Several yards away, Emrys was staring at him with horror. In that moment, Mordred realized that the branch had not moved by accident. Emrys had just tried to kill him. Mordred's smile faded, and he glared coldly at a man he had once idolized.

 _I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget._

Mordred's parting threat echoed in Merlin's mind as the young druid turned and ran into the forest. Far from preventing a great evil, Merlin began to wonder if he had just created one.

Arthur finished off a renegade, then turned around and found that Alvarr was now the last enemy standing. Alvarr tried to attack Arthur, but Arthur quickly disarmed him and held his sword to Alvarr's throat. "Give me the Crystal."

"Why should you care?" Alvarr hissed. "What use is it to you? You're a fool! How many lives have been lost this day, and for what?"

Arthur nodded at a pair of soldiers. They restrained Alvarr while Arthur roughly searched him. Soon, the prince found the pouch with the Crystal. Taking the pouch, he walked away.

"You cannot wield the Crystal," Alvarr called after him. "You do not have the power! None of you do!"

* * *

They were unable to make it back to Camelot before nightfall, so they made camp in the woods. Merlin and Arthur sat by their own small fire. Merlin clutched his head, trying to ignore the raw power radiating from the Crystal.

Arthur, meanwhile, thought back to the battle—or, more accurately, the ambush. "Could they have used magic to know we were coming?" he wondered aloud.

Merlin lowered his hand and looked up. "Sorry?"

"Well you're the sorcerer, you'd know better than anyone. Could they have used magic to know we were coming?"

"Maybe. I don't know. What does it matter?"

"It matters because the alternative is that someone from Camelot warned them."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Oh. No, I think they probably used magic."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Something on your mind?"

"The Crystal," Merlin muttered. "It's… _powerful_."

"Good point." Arthur pulled out the pouch and tossed it at Merlin.

"What was that for?" Merlin asked indignantly.

"The powerful magical artifact ought to be guarded by the powerful sorcerer, don't you think?"

Merlin gritted his teeth. "Fair enough."

Arthur nodded, then laid down and stretched out. "Good night."

Merlin stared at the pouch for a few moments, then dropped it as if burned. The Crystal seemed to call out to his magic, begging him to touch it. Merlin resolutely ignored it. He was here to _retrieve_ the Crystal, not wield it.

Several hours later, after the fire had burned out, Merlin could no longer resist temptation. He picked up the pouch and pulled out the Crystal, staring into its depths.

 _The dragon swooped through the sky, breathing fire. People screamed. The whole citadel was up in flames. The dragon breathed fire again. Tears streamed down Merlin's face._

The Crystal tumbled from Merlin's hand. He stared blankly at the remains of the fire, shocked by what he had seen. He had spent all year fearing the potential repercussions of his promise to the dragon, and now he had seen the worst possible outcome. Merlin desperately hoped that what he had just seen was not the future…and yet, deep down, he felt certain that it was.

* * *

The next day, Alvarr was brought before the court and forced to his knees. "So you admit to stealing the Crystal of Neahtid?" Uther demanded.

"I do."

"And you admit to plotting against your king?"

Alvarr took several deep breaths before responding, his voice full of conviction. "I do."

Uther approached Alvarr and loomed over him. "And you acted alone?" Morgana swallowed nervously. "You were not aided or abetted by any citizen of Camelot?"

"I acted…alone." Morgana heaved a minute sigh of relief.

Uther returned to his throne. "Then I find you guilty of treason. You are an enemy of Camelot, Alvarr. You are sentenced to death."

"Then I die with honor," Alvarr stated proudly. "To be an enemy of Camelot is no crime."

"Take him away," Uther commanded, sounding bored. Guards hauled Alvarr to his feet.

"You, Uther," Alvarr called as he was led away. "You are the criminal!"

Morgana watched him go, determinedly holding back tears. Alvarr didn't deserve this, and neither had so many others who had died under Uther's reign.

Uther stood up, clapped both Merlin and Arthur on their shoulders, then walked over to a table to pour himself a goblet of wine. Arthur and Merlin filed out, followed by the rest of the onlookers. Morgana lagged behind. Once everyone else had exited, she motioned to the guards. They left the room and closed the doors, leaving Morgana alone with her guardian. He was staring out a window, his back to the room.

"How many more must you kill before you are satisfied?" Morgana demanded in a low voice.

Uther whirled around, startled. When he saw Morgana, he sighed. "He was guilty, he confessed his crimes. You heard him as well as I."

"His only crime was to defy you," Morgana stated coldly.

Uther set down his goblet. "Why are you defending this man? He is a sworn foe of Camelot, you know this."

"Is it any wonder he wanted you dead?" Morgana's voice began to rise. "You who have persecuted his kind, day after day, year after year!"

"I will hear no more of this, Morgana!"

Morgana walked toward him. "Because you're an arrogant fool! You are deaf and blind to the needs of the very people you profess to serve and protect. They will tolerate it no longer!"

Uther stormed toward her and grabbed her arm. "I said enough!"

Morgana wrenched herself out of his grasp. "They are rising up against you!" Uther glared at her and held up a finger, but she refused to let him speak. "From this day forward, I do not know you. From this day forward, I disown you _._ "

Uther lowered his hand as Morgana brushed past him toward the door. After a few moments, he recovered. "You will go to _your chambers_!"

Morgana stopped at the door and heaved several deep breaths. "And you, Uther…" She looked over her shoulder at him. " _You will go to hell._ "

She briefly caught sight of his shocked expression before she opened the door and left. It might be suicide to tell him the whole truth, but she would play the loving ward no longer.

* * *

Morgana found Merlin waiting for her in her chambers. "Morgana…" he began.

"Don't," she said coldly. "Just don't."

"I'm not going to apologize for defending my kingdom," Merlin said quietly.

"And I'm not going to apologize for defending our people—or have you forgotten all the atrocities we've suffered at Uther's hands?" Morgana retorted.

" _Alvarr_ came into Camelot, killing several guards on his way in. _Alvarr_ convinced you to steal the Crystal. _Alvarr_ started this battle, Morgana, not Father!"

"Alvarr may have started the battle, but Uther started the war!"

"That doesn't make Alvarr's actions right! Bloodshed is not the solution to bloodshed!"

Merlin and Morgana both heaved several deep breaths, staring heatedly at each other. Finally, Morgana spoke through gritted teeth. "Why are you here, Merlin?"

"I came here to make you see that we were on the same side," Merlin said sadly. "But I'm not so sure about that any more." With that, he left, tears in his eyes.

Morgana sank onto her bed. Why couldn't Merlin understand that this had been for the both of them? She, too, wanted to be allies with him. But she couldn't stand by and idly watch Uther's reign of tyranny continue. And nor could she let Alvarr die. He had the courage to stand up for what was right—unlike so many.

* * *

That night, Morgana crept down to the dungeons. She paused on the staircase over the guards' heads and cast a spell. All three guards slumped to the table, fast asleep. She walked past them into the dungeon proper and soon found Alvarr's cell. Alvarr sat inside, leaning against the wall. With a pang, Morgana realized that she was unlikely ever to see him again, even if he did escape.

Alvarr started when he saw her, then quickly stood up and approached the door. "My lady. I was not expecting you."

Morgana found herself so overcome with emotion that she choked up when she tried to speak. After a few moments, she managed to force her words out. "I have come to say good-bye."

Alvarr looked slightly confused. "It was gracious of you to think of me."

"It will not be easy, but you must prepare yourself for what lies ahead."

Alvarr's eyes flicked toward the exit, and understanding crossed his face. "I am prepared."

Morgana's eyes also flicked to the exit. "I have done what I can to ease your passage."

Alvarr nodded. "I could not ask for more."

Morgana gripped the bars of his cell. "Good luck. My thoughts will be with you."

Alvarr covered her hands with his. "Thank you, my lady."

Reluctantly, Morgana pulled away and departed the dungeon. It was best that she was far away from here by the time Alvarr's escape was discovered.

* * *

The warning bell rang out later that night. Once they'd assessed the situation, Arthur and Merlin went to report to their father. "We've searched the citadel, the town, every corner of Camelot," Arthur stated.

"But he's gone," Uther concluded.

"Yes, Father," Merlin confirmed.

"How?" Uther demanded. " _How_ has he escaped?"

"The guards were unconscious, Sire, they appear to have been drugged," Arthur revealed.

Merlin looked over his shoulder as Morgana entered the room, looking icily calm. Her expression confirmed his suspicions—the so-called drug had been magical in nature.

"That means he had help," Uther realized. He looked at Morgana. "Someone…here, in Camelot."

"I'm afraid it looks that way," Arthur agreed.

Uther looked away and took a deep breath. "Let this be understood. Whoever has done this, they have betrayed me." He looked up at Morgana again, and he kept his eyes on her. "They have betrayed the kingdom. If I _ever_ discover who it was…they will _rue_ the day they were born."

Morgana met his gaze, refusing to be cowed by the implied accusation.

* * *

Merlin shivered and returned to his chambers. He still hid Morgana's involvement—but how far did his tolerance go? At what point could he no longer keep quiet? What if Morgana did something so terrible that he was forced to take action against her?

As he climbed into bed, another horrible thought came to him. He had given his word that he would free the dragon…and he now knew what would happen if he did. Merlin himself might be a far bigger threat to Camelot than Alvarr or Morgana had ever been.

As if on cue, the dragon's impatient voice floated into Merlin's mind. _I'm waiting, Merlin! You gave me your word! Set me free!_ Merlin shoved his pillow over his ears, to no avail. _MERLIN!_


	24. The Fires of Idirsholas

Merlin and Arthur stood with their father in the royal audience chamber. A shepherd named Joseph had come before the king. "I'm a herder from the northern plains, Sire. Three nights back, we were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas."

"Not sure I would have chosen such a place," Uther interjected somewhat disparagingly.

"Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, Sire," Joseph defended.

"What is it you have to tell me?" Uther prompted, sounding bored.

"While we were there, we…we saw smoke rising from the citadel," Joseph revealed. Uther's eyes drifted over to Gaius.

"And did you see anything else?" Gaius asked.

"No."

"Did you go inside?" Uther queried.

"No! Nobody has stepped over that threshold for three hundred years!" Joseph swallowed. "You must know the legend, Sire."

Uther averted his eyes, now looking concerned rather than bored. Gaius spoke up again. "When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the Knights of Medhir will ride again."

Uther stood up. "See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night." A knight escorted Joseph out of the room while Uther turned to his sons. "Take a ride out there and verify his story."

"Yes, Father," the princes chorused.

* * *

As the brothers walked back to their chambers, they passed Morgana in the hallway. She and Merlin stopped short when they saw each other, then continued walking without so much as a greeting.

Arthur sighed and looked at Merlin. "Are you _ever_ going to tell me what's gotten into you two?" Merlin and Morgana had barely spoken to each other since the Crystal of Neahtid was recovered, and they both refused to tell Arthur why.

"Nope," Merlin said shortly, speeding up.

Arthur matched Merlin's pace. "You know, back when _we_ weren't talking last year, it turned out you'd completely misinterpreted what was bothering me in the first place. Are you sure that's not what's happening now?"

"Completely sure."

* * *

Will helped Merlin put on his armor. "So, this legend…" Will began. "You know anything more about it?"

Merlin grimaced. "About three hundred years ago, seven of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorceress's call. One by one they succumbed to her power. Under her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands spreading death and destruction. They were unstoppable; it was only when the sorceress herself was killed that they finally grew still."

"And you think this legend is true?"

"Well, if the legends about unicorns and Sigan were true, why not Idirsholas?"

* * *

Morgana returned to her chambers and noticed a small, ornate box sitting on the windowsill of her open window. She opened the box and pulled out a note.

 _My dearest Morgana,_

 _Meet me tonight after sundown in the Darkling Woods. I will leave a trail so that you can find the meeting spot. We have much to discuss._

 _Morgause_

Morgana folded the note and looked out the window at the patrol leaving for Idirsholas. With Merlin out of Camelot, for once she could be reasonably certain that she wouldn't be followed.

* * *

That night, Morgana sent Gwen home early. She then donned a cloak and snuck out of the castle. Sure enough, she spotted a dimly glowing trail leading into the Darkling Woods. The trail stopped in a spot surrounded by bushes. Morgana warily looked around. Morgause was standing right behind her, smiling warmly.

Morgause took one of Morgana's hands. "You look well."

"Thanks to you," Morgana replied. She glanced at the bracelet Morgause had given her. "I wear it all the time. I can't remember when I last had a bad dream."

"But you do not seem happy, why is that?"

"Merlin and I no longer see eye-to-eye on the subject of magic," Morgana admitted. "He would have me continue to be Uther's loving ward…but I cannot. I will not. I hate Uther."

Morgause gave her a thoughtful look and began to pace. "Have you ever imagined a new world, Morgana? One where Uther was no more?"

"Sometimes," Morgana admitted.

"And is that what you'd like?" Morgause prompted.

"I once had the chance to be his assassin," Morgana recalled.

"What stopped you?"

"I don't know. I believed he cared for me." Morgana's tone turned bitter. "But not any more. He cares for no one."

Morgause stopped pacing. "So you want Uther destroyed and his reign to end?"

"More than anything." Morgana looked away. "But it is not that simple." If anything happened to Uther, Merlin might never forgive her.

"And why not?" Morgause demanded. Morgana hesitated. "Morgana, the decisions you make now will change the shape of everything that is to come. Whose side are you on? Are you with Uther? Or are you with me? Are you prepared to help me bring about his downfall?"

Morgana took a deep breath. She thought about Mordred, a mere child condemned to death simply because he'd been born a druid. She thought about Gwen, whose father had been killed for unknowingly accepting a commission from a sorcerer. She thought about Arthur, unable to be with the woman he loved because of Uther's elitism. She thought about all the innocents who had died because Uther refused to accept responsibility for Ygraine's death.

And she thought about Merlin, whose magic had been bound throughout his childhood in order to protect him from his own father. He was in danger, even if he refused to believe it. What did it matter if he ever forgave her? If Uther killed him, he would never have the chance.

Morgana made her decision. "I am."

Morgause smiled. "I can't tell you how much it means to hear you say that." The world went black.

* * *

The next thing Morgana knew, she was waking up in her own bed, and the sun was shining through the window. Gwen approached the bed. "Good morning, my lady. Did you sleep well?" Gwen ended with a massive yawn.

"Yes," Morgana replied, slightly confused by her sudden change in scenery. "Better than you, by the looks of it."

"Sorry." Gwen walked over to the wardrobe. "Have you decided what to wear today?"

"The green dress will do," Morgana answered, climbing out of bed. Gwen began rifling through Morgana's dresses, then paused to wipe sweat from her brow. Morgana walked over and felt Gwen's forehead. "Are you all right? You have a fever."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Gwen replied.

"Go see Gaius," Morgana ordered. "I can dress myself." Gwen nodded and left the room.

* * *

The patrol arrived at Idirsholas about mid-morning. They left their horses outside and entered the ruined castle. On the other side of the castle gate, they found a very large and rather eerie courtyard. They all drew their swords.

"What's that trembling sound?" Merlin muttered to Arthur.

"I don't hear anything," Arthur replied with a frown. He looked over his shoulder at the knights. None of the them appeared to have noticed anything either. That was not good. If Merlin was hearing things no one else could hear, that usually meant magic.

On the other side of the courtyard, they found what appeared to be some sort of entrance hall. The room was dark and full of cobwebs, and a brazier stood in the center. Some coals sat in the brazier, but they appeared to have long since gone out.

Arthur walked over and ran his gloved hand through the coals. "Someone has definitely been here."

"And they're still here," Merlin added grimly, looking past Arthur.

Arthur whirled around to see seven black-clad knights standing in the doorway they had just come through. Disturbingly, the Knights of Medhir had expressionless stone masks for faces. They all drew their swords in perfect sync.

Arthur quickly raised his own sword to meet their attack. The rest of the patrol joined in. After several chaotic minutes, Arthur succeeded in stabbing a Knight in the chest. The Knight simply snarled and raised its sword for another attack. Arthur scarcely had a moment to be horrified by the Knight's invincibility before he was forced to parry.

Eventually, Arthur found a moment to catch his breath. He quickly noticed that Merlin was fighting two Knights at once and was nearly overwhelmed. Arthur quickly attacked one of Merlin's opponents, evening the fight. But it was still no good. The Knights could not be killed.

"RUN!" Arthur yelled. Merlin disengaged and ran back to the entrance. Arthur joined him, then turned back to look at the room. All seven Knights of Medhir formed into a line and began advancing on the pair. All of the other Camelot knights had been defeated. Arthur desperately tried to see if any of them still showed signs of life.

Merlin's voice came from behind him, chanting a spell. The roof collapsed, cutting off the princes from both the Knights of Medhir _and_ their patrol. Merlin hauled Arthur backwards.

Reluctantly, Arthur joined his brother in fleeing the castle. There was nothing he could have done for his fellow knights anyway. The brothers would just have to return to Camelot.

* * *

Gwen finally returned to Morgana's chambers, looking incredibly sleepy. "Are you feeling any better?" Morgana asked worriedly.

"Not really," Gwen admitted with another yawn. "Apparently it's going around. Even Gaius is starting to fall ill." She started to make the bed, then wobbled and leaned against it. "Sorry, I…just need a moment…"

"Never mind the bed," Morgana soothed. "Take the day off. You look like you need it."

Gwen did not answer. She simply slid to the ground, unconscious. Morgana hurried to her friend's side and found that Gwen's fever had risen. Nothing would rouse her.

Morgana straightened. Hopefully Gaius wasn't too ill to come help Gwen.

* * *

Once Morgana left her chambers, she realized there was a bigger problem. Everyone she passed looked feverish and exhausted. Many of them passed out and slumped to the ground right before her very eyes. This couldn't be some random epidemic. Something was _very_ wrong—something likely magical, which would explain Morgana's apparent immunity. And with Merlin out of the city, that meant it fell to her to do something about it.

Morgana made her way to the dungeons, knowing that the dragon's cave was somewhere near there. Sure enough, she spotted a staircase near the dungeon entrance. She followed it down through a long tunnel and into a massive cave. The cave was empty except for a large chain hanging down from somewhere up above and out of sight.

"Hello?" Morgana called. There was no response. "I know you're there. I know you've helped Camelot in the past. The kingdom is under attack, the whole city is falling asleep!" Still nothing. "Please, if ever Camelot needed your help, it's now."

Morgana waited, but it soon became apparent that the dragon had no intention of speaking to her. Frustrated, she left the cave. She decided to go to Gaius's chambers. Perhaps his books could tell her something.

* * *

As Morgana walked to the physician's chambers, everyone she passed was fast asleep. When she finally reached her destination, she found Gaius and Will slumped onto a pile of books. Suddenly, a horrible thought came to her and she froze in the doorway. The illness had begun just this morning…hours after she agreed to help Morgause. Was this Morgause's plan? This wasn't what she wanted! She had agreed to take down _Uther_ , not the whole of Camelot!

Morgana took a deep breath and walked over to Gaius. Carefully, she pulled his book out from under his head. It listed magical plagues, but nothing like the enchantment presently afflicting the populace.

Morgana put the book back down as another horrible thought occurred to her. She had blacked out as soon as she consented to Morgause's plot. Just what kind of "help" did Morgause want? Was it really her magic keeping her safe? Or had Morgause already made her complicit in this attack?

Morgana opened the book again, but she could no longer focus. Instead, her eye fell on one of Gaius's shelves of potions. She stood up, desperately hoping she was wrong about this.

* * *

When the princes arrived in the palace courtyard, they found it full of guards who had fallen asleep at their posts—or worse, in the middle of the square. Arthur dismounted and knelt to examine one.

"Are they dead?" Merlin asked worriedly, also dismounting.

"No. They're breathing."

"What's happened to them?"

"I don't know," Arthur replied, standing up.

A horse trotted into the square, pulling a cart. Arthur walked over to stop the horse, then he examined the driver. The driver was also fast asleep.

"I'll get Gaius," Merlin suggested. He ran up the steps of the palace and through the doors, only to immediately run back out, calling for his brother.

Arthur joined Merlin and found more guards passed out on a staircase, along with several servants. "They're all fast asleep," Merlin observed. "It must be the work of magic."

"Where's Father?" Arthur muttered. He hurried up the stairs, followed by Merlin. They nearly collided with Morgana at the top.

"Morgana?" Merlin said incredulously.

"I saw you from the window," she explained somewhat shakily. "Thank god you're here, I don't know what to do!"

Merlin glanced behind him at the staircase full of unconscious people. "Why are _you_ awake?" he demanded slightly suspiciously.

"Because she has magic, I would assume," Arthur answered. "It must have made her immune."

"Right. Obviously," Morgana agreed uncertainly. Merlin noted that she did not seem entirely convinced.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

Morgana swallowed. "People were complaining, saying they weren't feeling well. Then they started falling asleep. Everyone, everywhere I went."

"Was someone here?" Arthur suggested. Morgana shook her head. "Where's our father?"

Morgana looked at her feet. "I don't know."

Merlin glanced at the sleeping figures on the staircase again. "You saw people getting sick, what did you do?"

"I found the cave of your dragon—I think—but he wouldn't talk to me. So then I went to Gaius's, but…" Morgana trailed off.

"But?" Merlin prompted.

"He was already asleep. I didn't find any answers."

Arthur sighed. "We need to find Father." He continued down the hallway, followed by Merlin and Morgana.

"Why are you _really_ awake?" Merlin said quietly and somewhat harshly.

"I don't know," Morgana insisted. "Arthur's guess is as good as any."

" _Do_ you know where Father is?"

"I haven't seen him today," Morgana snapped. "Believe it or not, when the entire kingdom started falling asleep, my first thought was to wake the people, not to kill the king!"

* * *

They found Uther sitting at his desk in his chambers, his head lying on top of a pile of paperwork. "Father!" Arthur cried, lifting Uther's head and pulling him upright.

"Father?" Merlin gently shook Uther, to no avail. "Well, at least he's all right."

"You call this 'all right'?" Arthur demanded incredulously.

"Considering I was worried we might find him with a knife in his back, yes, I call this 'all right'," Merlin retorted. "He's just asleep. All we have to do is find a cure, a way to wake everyone."

Arthur shook his head. "Who could have done this?"

Morgana said nothing, not knowing how to voice her suspicions without admitting to plotting with Morgause.

"The important thing right now is to wake people up," Merlin said. "I'll get my spellbook and see if I can wake Gaius, he may know something that can help."

"Fine," Arthur agreed.

Merlin left. Arthur was saddened to note that Merlin had not asked for Morgana's help, nor had she offered. Even now, it seemed they could not set aside their differences.

Arthur turned to his foster sister. "I'll search for signs of life in the lower town. You stay here, keep Father safe." He handed her one of Uther's swords. "Protect him with your life, you understand?"

Morgana nodded, and Arthur followed Merlin. Once Arthur was out of the room, Morgana sat down opposite Uther. Here she was, alone with the man she hated more than any other, and he was at her mercy. But right now, he didn't look like a genocidal tyrant. He looked like the man who had raised her for half her life, and he looked surprisingly peaceful. Morgana could not forgive him his crimes…but neither would she murder a man in his sleep.

* * *

Merlin set his spellbook in front of Gaius. "All right, Gaius, let's see if this wakes you. Ic ácwice þé."

Gaius promptly sat up and opened his eyes, smiling.

"Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed in relief.

Gaius did not react, his smile eerily frozen on his face.

"Gaius?" Merlin waved a hand in front of the physician. Still no response. Merlin sighed and flipped through the book again. "All right, let's try this one. Ic þé bebíede þæt þú mé slæpest!" Gaius's chair snapped and dumped him on the ground, smile still frozen in place.

"All right, maybe not," Merlin muttered. He moved the book to a stool and knelt on the floor. "Come on, Gaius, I really need your help here." He glanced at Will, still slumped on the table. "The kingdom really needs your help here."

Merlin tried another spell. Water splashed onto Gaius's face, still with no effect on his unnerving smile.

"Merlin!" Arthur called from the hallway. "Come quickly!"

Merlin quickly shoved his spellbook under a pile of Gaius's papers; he could come back for it later. He followed Arthur to the battlements. The Knights of Medhir were riding toward Camelot, led by a figure in lighter-colored armor.

Merlin frowned. "According to legend, there were only seven Knights of Medhir."

"So who's the extra rider?" Arthur wondered.

"I don't know, but Camelot is defenseless."

"We need to get back to Father," Arthur muttered. He and Merlin went back inside.

* * *

As soon as they entered Uther's room, Arthur spoke. "This will be one of the first places they'll look, we have to get him somewhere else."

Morgana stood up. "What's going on?"

"We're under attack, no time to explain," Arthur replied.

Morgana's eyes widened and she went to look out the window. It was hard to be sure at this distance, but the eighth rider's armor looked vaguely like Morgause's.

Meanwhile, Arthur dragged Uther out of his chair. Merlin grabbed their father's legs and they began to carry him out of the room. Uther's coat trailed on the ground. "When did Father get so heavy?" Merlin complained.

"Morgana, give him a hand," Arthur ordered. Morgana leaned the sword against a nearby table and grabbed one of Uther's legs. Together, the siblings carried Uther out of the room and down the hallway.

"Did you have any luck with Gaius?" Arthur asked.

"No," Merlin said grimly.

* * *

Once they reached Arthur's chambers, they hauled Uther inside. Merlin and Morgana dropped his legs halfway into the room. Morgana immediately straightened, but Merlin remained doubled over, panting.

"We can't leave him here, we've got to lift him onto the bed!" Arthur objected.

"He's asleep, he's not going to know," Merlin retorted. "We've got bigger concerns."

"He's the _king_!" Arthur exclaimed, breathing heavily.

Merlin levitated a pair of pillows off of Arthur's bed and magically slid them under his father. "There. Happy?" He wiped sweat from his brow. "Now can we talk about the fact that you don't look too good?"

"You don't look so good yourself," Arthur pointed out.

"You're getting sick," Morgana realized. Her heart sank at the implications. " _Both_ of you."

Both Merlin and Arthur turned to Morgana. Unlike them, she wasn't sweating, and she was breathing evenly. "Why is _your_ magic keeping you safe when Merlin's isn't doing the same for him?" Arthur wondered out loud.

Morgana looked at Merlin. She could see his suspicions increasing. "You've got to go to the dragon," she said shakily. "He was definitely awake earlier. Maybe he only talks to you."

"I'll do that," Merlin replied, his voice hard. He didn't particularly want to go near the dragon, not after what he'd seen in the Crystal of Neahtid, but the dragon was currently his only hope of answers. He narrowed his eyes at Morgana before leaving the room.

"Something wrong, Morgana?" Arthur asked.

Morgana lifted her chin. "I'm fine," she lied.

"You sure?" Arthur walked over to her and drew his sword. Morgana flinched, but Arthur merely set the sword on a table behind her. "I can always tell when you're lying. Don't worry. We'll figure this out."

"Maybe there _is_ no easy answer," Morgana said quietly, thinking back to her attempts at finding a solution in Gaius's chambers.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Morgana," Arthur soothed. "How many times have your dreams led you to fear the worst, only for everything to be fine?"

Morgana shook her head. "This isn't one of my nightmares." She glanced at Uther. "Something is different this time."

* * *

Several corridors down, Merlin saw a Knight of Medhir at the other end of the hallway. He quickly ducked into the nearest room and hid in the wardrobe. The Knight entered the room and looked around, but ultimately left without opening the wardrobe. Merlin sighed in relief and cautiously left the room, though he was concerned by the discovery that the Knights were inside the castle.

He made it to the dragon's cave without further incident. The dragon was curled up on his usual outcropping, his head under a wing.

"What's going on, why is everyone asleep?" Merlin demanded. The dragon snored. "Don't pretend. Morgana told me you're awake. I need your help, what am I going to do?"

The dragon yawned and lifted his head. "I don't need to help you, Merlin, that's all you ever come for." His voice hardened. "And yet you refuse to give anything in return. Now, you will face the consequence of that decision. Camelot's end is nigh, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I know I promised to free you, and I will!" Merlin pleaded. The dragon laughed scornfully. "I will, I promise!"

"I no longer trust your promises."

"I swear on my brother's life!" Merlin burst out. His eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said.

The dragon looked impressed, and rather pleased. "Careful what you say. His life matters more to you than your own. This is an oath I believe you _will_ honor."

Merlin nodded, swallowing. "I will."

The dragon shifted and settled more comfortably. "It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep; the power to maintain it is a very different matter. It will take more than just words to break this enchantment. You must eradicate the source."

"Great! What is that?"

The dragon shook his head. "Not what, but who." Merlin's heart sank as the dragon continued. "Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana."

Merlin took a deep, shuddering breath, hating that his suspicions had been confirmed. "How do I stop her?"

"That is easy, young warlock. You must kill her."

" _Easy?_ " Merlin repeated incredulously. "You're asking me to murder a woman I grew up with, a woman who is like a sister to me, and you call that _easy_?"

"The spell is woven with magic of such power that even you are not immune," the dragon pressed. "You must act now, before it's too late. If you do not, then Camelot will fall and Arthur will die—and the future you were destined to share will die with you."

Merlin stood there in a horrified daze. Ever since Alvarr's escape, he had feared that a day like this might come…but now that it had become a reality, could he really sacrifice Morgana for Camelot? Despite her attitude toward his father, Merlin knew she would never want innocents to suffer. She had _encouraged_ him to seek out the dragon for a solution. Whatever Morgana might have done while he and Arthur were in Idirsholas, she clearly did not condone what was happening.

* * *

Merlin ran back to Gaius's chambers. He was thoroughly out of breath by the time he arrived. He grabbed a waterskin, downed the contents in a single gulp, then refilled it and slung the strap over his shoulder. His thirst sated, he retrieved his spellbook. There _had_ to be another solution in there somewhere.

But the spell was taking hold too quickly. His eyes began to blur after a single page. Too much reading might very well put him to sleep, and then he would be no good to anyone. The dragon's solution was a horrible one…but he had no time to look for another. Merlin spent another minute agonizing over his options, then finally left the room.

A gap had appeared on Gaius's potion shelf where a bottle of hemlock had stood that morning.

* * *

Merlin had almost reached Arthur's chambers when he was abruptly dragged into a side corridor. "What did the dragon say?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin wordlessly shook his head. Before Arthur could press for details, they heard the strange, raspy breathing of the Knights of Medhir. Both princes cautiously poked their heads around the corner to see three Knights approaching, led by the eighth rider. She had removed her helmet, revealing herself as Morgause.

Arthur lifted his sword, preparing to charge out and attack, but Merlin hauled him backwards. His brother stood no chance against that many opponents, especially since the Knights were invincible. Arthur reluctantly joined Merlin in racing back to his chambers.

Morgana stood up when they entered the room. "Well?"

Merlin stared at her for a moment, then shook his head again. "Maybe he was awake when you went to the cave, but he's asleep now. We're on our own."

Morgana could see in his eyes that he was lying. He _knew_ she had something to do with this. He just didn't want to say so.

"Well, at least you tried," Arthur consoled. "We've got to move Father before Morgause gets here."

"Morgause," Morgana whispered. So it _was_ true.

"Come on, let's go!" Arthur urged. He grabbed Uther's shoulders while Merlin and Morgana once again picked up his legs.

Merlin glanced at Morgana, noting the troubled expression on her face. She had not been the least bit surprised to learn who was leading the attack.

* * *

They dragged the king into a random room in the servants' quarters. "Should be safe in here for a while," Arthur panted.

Both he and Merlin sank to the ground, exhausted. Morgana went to look out the window, still unaffected. Her foster brothers stared at her, Merlin with dread and Arthur with curiosity.

"We may never know what's protecting her," Arthur mused.

"We may never know," Merlin agreed, desperately wishing he _didn't_ know. Morgana looked over her shoulder at them.

The bottle of hemlock was rapidly becoming a damning and inescapable presence.

"We can't keep going much longer," Arthur stated. "We need to get Father out of Camelot."

Merlin sat up a little straighter. "When we arrived, there was a cart in the main square, remember?"

Arthur broke into a smile. "You are full of good ideas today, Merlin."

Merlin stood up. "I'll go and look."

* * *

Merlin ventured into the corridor and soon found a window overlooking the square. The cart was still there. The horse was stamping its feet, clearly awake and alert.

Merlin pulled away from the window and just barely dodged a blow from one of the Knights. He quickly held out a hand and shouted a spell. The Knight flew backwards down the corridor and into the wall at the end. Merlin ran back to the room where he'd left Arthur and Morgana.

"They're closing in!" Merlin announced as he closed the door. "We won't make it to the cart, not carrying Father!"

"That's why we made this!" Arthur said proudly, stepping aside to reveal Uther lying on a rudimentary stretcher made out of a blanket. "We're going to pull him."

Arthur walked to the door and took a look outside. A Knight was approaching. Arthur turned back to the room and drew his sword. "Get down, and keep quiet."

Merlin and Arthur ducked behind screens while Morgana hid behind a curtain. Arthur kept his sword at the ready. Moments later, the Knight entered and stalked around the room. When it approached Arthur's hiding spot, he leapt out and attacked. "Protect the king!" he yelled. "Get him out of here!"

"Ástríce!" Merlin yelled. The Knight flew into a nearby wall, but immediately stood up and resumed the attack.

"Just go!" Arthur urged.

Merlin and Morgana picked up the blanket and pulled the king out of the room. They had almost made it to the throne room when they heard raspy breathing. They looked up and saw that one of the Knights was advancing on them.

Morgana caught her breath. She tried to keep moving backwards and watch the Knight at the same time, but she tripped and fell. She quickly repeated Merlin's spell, sending the Knight far enough down the corridor that she had time to regain her feet and pick up the makeshift stretcher again.

Once they'd rounded a corner, Merlin dropped the blanket and leaned against the wall, panting. Morgana watched him, concerned. Suddenly, Merlin's eyes widened, and Morgana turned around just in time to see that the Knight had caught up with them and was swinging its sword at her. Before either sibling could react, the Knight halted without harming her. It cocked its head as though in recognition. Both Merlin and Morgana stared in a mixture of shock, amazement and trepidation.

Then the Knight turned its attention to Merlin and raised its sword again. Merlin lifted a hand and started to cast his spell, but Arthur attacked the Knight from behind before he could finish. The Knight whirled around to meet Arthur's attack. After a few blows, Arthur sent the Knight tumbling down a nearby staircase.

Merlin and Morgana picked up the makeshift stretcher again and they all hurried into the nearby throne room. Arthur quickly grabbed a large plank of wood and called for Merlin to help him. Merlin levitated the plank into place so that it barred the door. Arthur leaned against the door, panting. Merlin dropped the blanket and leaned against a nearby pillar, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Morgana, can you think of _any_ possible reason why you're still awake?" Arthur demanded.

"I-I don't know," Morgana stammered. She knew Merlin had seen through her, but perhaps Arthur might yet be spared the truth.

"But you were awake as the spell went into effect, you must know _something_!" Arthur argued. "Come _on_ , Morgana, we can't keep going much longer, _think_!"

"I'm sorry!" Morgana protested. Telling him the whole story wouldn't help anyway.

"It doesn't matter," Merlin cut in quietly. "There's not much we can do about it now, we're trapped."

"There has to be _something_ we can do!" Arthur insisted, walking over to a window.

Merlin and Morgana glanced at each other, both unsure what to say. The Knight's decision to spare Morgana was yet another damning piece of evidence pointing to her role in all of this.

Arthur walked back over to them, sighing at their obvious discomfort with each other. "Unless we can rid ourselves of this sickness, then I don't see how we're going to hold out."

"We have to destroy the source of the magic," Merlin muttered to himself.

"Wait, you know something?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"I just know that a spell as powerful as this must have one, I don't know what it could be," Merlin lied.

Arthur sighed, disappointed. "Then our only chance is to get out of Camelot. Help me with Father."

Morgana helped him drag Uther over to the throne. Merlin followed more slowly, feeling slightly dizzy. "You cut the blanket up, we'll tie it to Father and we'll lower him onto the cart," Arthur ordered.

"Arthur…" Morgana began, but Arthur cut her off.

"Morgana, please, just do as I say."

Morgana furrowed her brow and looked at Uther. This was all her fault, she was sure of it.

Arthur grabbed Merlin by the shoulder and steered him back to the door. "I'll fetch the cart around to the window," Arthur stated. He sagged against the door, panting.

"You?" Merlin said worriedly, also sagging against the door. "No offense, but I can hold off the Knights better than you can." Besides, Merlin desperately wanted an excuse to avoid implementing the dragon's solution.

Arthur shook his head. "No, we need you here…in case Morgause finds Father…"

"You won't reach the cart alone, it's suicide!" Merlin argued.

"We have no choice." Arthur's eyes slid shut.

"How are you feeling?" Merlin asked.

"Not bad," Arthur panted. "You?"

"Never better." Merlin was having difficulty forcing his eyes to stay open.

"Get me a pillow, could you?"

"Don't mess around," Merlin scolded. Arthur did not respond, beginning to slide down the door. "Arthur? Arthur, you need to stay awake!" Still nothing. Merlin slapped Arthur on the cheek.

Arthur jerked to alertness and glared at his brother. "Merlin!"

"That's better!" Merlin said with a touch of annoyance.

Arthur slid the waterskin off of Merlin's shoulder and splashed himself in the face. Then he handed the now half-full waterskin back to Merlin.

The Knights' breathing could be heard on the other side of the door. Merlin and Arthur shared a look of resignation. Then Arthur unbarred the door and handed the plank to Merlin. "Try not to murder each other while I'm gone," Arthur said wryly.

Merlin flinched. "No promises," he replied, surprised at how light he made his voice sound.

Arthur laughed, drew his sword, quickly slipped out the door and closed it behind him. Merlin replaced the plank.

Morgana stepped forward. "He's not going to survive out there," she said anxiously.

"I know," Merlin panted, leaning heavily against the door.

"We've got to do something!" Morgana pressed.

Merlin shut his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I know." He opened his eyes again to meet Morgana's gaze. They stared at each other with identical looks of despair.

There could be no avoiding this any longer. Something was protecting Morgana from the sleeping spell, and it wasn't her magic. She _must_ be the source of the sickness, which meant she would have to be destroyed. Which meant she would have to _die_.

It had been foolishness to believe that the hemlock could be returned to Gaius's chambers untouched.

* * *

Morgause stopped short in the hallway as she sensed something alarming. Choking…gasping…struggling for air… _Morgana was dying._

Morgause raced to the throne room and blasted the door off its hinges. Morgana was lying unconscious in Merlin's arms. Morgause immediately pulled her dear sister out of the unworthy Pendragon's embrace.

"What has he done to you?" Morgause exclaimed worriedly. Her eyes fell on a waterskin lying next to Merlin, and she remembered what Morgana had said. Morgana and Merlin did not see eye-to-eye about magic. Increasingly concerned, she felt for Morgana's pulse. It was there, but it was very faint. Morgause looked up at Merlin, who had tears in his eyes. "You poisoned her!"

" _You_ made her the source of the sickness," Merlin growled, looking somewhat affronted. He stood up.

"Tell me what you used, and I can save her!" Morgause demanded, fighting panic.

Merlin took several deep breaths, glaring daggers at her. "First, stop the attack!"

"No Pendragon tells me what to do!" Morgause hissed angrily.

"If you want to know what poison it is, you will undo the magic that drives the Knights!" Merlin insisted.

"Tell me the poison or you'll die!" Morgause cried desperately.

"Then she'll die with me," Merlin responded, unintimidated.

Morgause caught her breath, realizing the truth of his statement. She pressed her forehead to her sister's. Morgana was slipping away in her arms…and to save her, she would have to abandon their plan just when they were on the brink of victory.

"I don't want this any more than you," Merlin continued, "but you give me no choice. Stop the Knights, and you can save her."

Morgause felt tears spilling out of her own eyes. She could always come up with another plan to take down Uther Pendragon and take over Camelot…but Morgana was irreplaceable. "Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft."

She heard distant crashes as the Knights collapsed, their connection to her severed. Merlin held out a small, empty bottle; the label read "hemlock". Morgause took it.

At that moment, Arthur ran into the room. "What have you done with Father?" he demanded somewhat frantically.

"He's safe!" Merlin replied in a strained voice. Uther began to stir on the far side of the throne. Several Camelot knights followed Arthur into the throne room.

Arthur spotted Morgause cradling Morgana. "Morgana!"

Morgause threw up a warning hand. "Keep away from her!" Once satisfied that Arthur wasn't coming any closer, Morgause wrapped both arms around her sister. She would take Morgana somewhere safe, somewhere far away. And there, she would begin Morgana's training. "Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!"

Merlin and Arthur both stepped back as the sisters disappeared in a smoky whirlwind with a strange, echoing sound. Uther rose to his feet, looking horrified.

* * *

Several hours later, Merlin found his father in Morgana's chambers, sadly looking through her jewelry. "I couldn't find you," Merlin said quietly. "Are you all right?"

"Is there still no sign of her?" Uther asked wearily.

Merlin bowed his head. "We've looked, Father."

Uther turned around and faced Merlin. "Morgause must not be allowed to get away with this," he said darkly.

Merlin flinched. "Yes, Father." He turned to leave.

"Merlin!" Uther called. Merlin stopped and looked back. "I haven't had a chance to say thank you."

Merlin swallowed hard. "I failed, Father. I should have protected Morgana."

Uther shook his head. "No. That was my duty." He turned back to Morgana's vanity. "Her loss will forever be on my conscience, not yours."

Merlin swallowed again and left. His father was wrong. Uther had been _asleep_ , there was nothing he could have done—but Merlin had been awake. He should have found another answer. Any answer but this one.

* * *

Arthur found Merlin in his chambers that evening, staring blankly at his spellbook. "What really happened, Merlin?" he asked softly.

Merlin looked up, his face streaked with tears. "Please don't make me answer that, Arthur."

Arthur nodded in understanding and walked over to sit next to his brother. "If I know you at all, Merlin, you did your best. All right, so Morgana was lost on your watch. That doesn't make it your fault."

Merlin snorted bitterly. Arthur had no idea what had really happened…but then again, maybe he was right. Morgana had made her choice, for better or for worse, and as a result Merlin had simply done what he must to save Camelot. Blaming himself would accomplish nothing.

And speaking of which, this wasn't over yet. Merlin stood up. "There's something I have to do."

* * *

The dragon instructed Merlin to steal a sword from the Knights of Medhir. The now-inanimate Knights had been locked in a room near the dungeons for safekeeping; they were to be burned later, but for now Merlin had the chance to sneak in and steal a sword. He wrapped it in a long cloth and returned to the dragon's cave.

"The time has come, young warlock," the dragon stated.

Merlin sighed. "Where will you go?"

"I am the last of my kind," the dragon said mysteriously. "There is but one road I can take."

"What does that mean?"

"You will see."

Merlin stared at the dragon, hoping for further explanation, but it became clear that none was forthcoming. The dragon's gaze shifted to a point on Merlin's left. Merlin followed his gaze to see that a narrow staircase had appeared, leading down from the ledge.

Reluctantly, Merlin unwrapped the stolen sword and walked down the staircase. It led him almost to the bottom of the cave before ascending to the dragon's outcropping. Finally, Merlin arrived at the base of the dragon's chains. Now that he had the chance to examine them up close, he realized that each individual link was as long as his arm.

Merlin set down his torch and raised the sword. The dragon turned his head to look at Merlin, his expression unreadable. Merlin hesitated, thinking back to his vision in the Crystal of Neahtid. "Before I do this, you promise _me_ that you will not harm Camelot."

"I think there have been enough bargains, don't you?" the dragon replied quietly.

Merlin swallowed hard. That was less than reassuring…but he'd sworn on Arthur's life. He couldn't change his mind simply because he feared what the dragon might do.

Merlin held the sword over a nearby link of the chain. "Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse!" He brought the sword down on the chain. The chain snapped with a small explosion. The dragon roared, lifting his head. After nearly a minute of this, he flew up and out of sight.

* * *

 **A/N: Mwahahahahahaha. What really happened with the hemlock? You'll just have to keep reading.**

 **(Morgana's ultimate fate was decided when I first began the AU and I already have several season 3 episodes planned out in detail, so the issue is not open for requests.)**


	25. The Last Dragonlord

The sound of screams filled the air. People ran through the streets, braving the terror in order to fetch water and hopefully save their homes. Their efforts made little difference. For every fire that was extinguished, a dozen more appeared.

Arthur led Merlin and the knights onto the battlements, all carrying crossbows. "I'm sorry about all of this," Merlin said quietly.

"He gave you no choice," Arthur replied, equally quietly. They took up their positions by the cutaways on the top of the castle wall.

The dragon flew out from behind a cloud. "Flame up!" Arthur yelled. Each fighter drew a specially-crafted arrow, lit it on fire and loaded it into his bow.

"Stay strong!" Arthur continued. "For tonight is not your night to die, I will make sure of that!" The dragon flew closer. "Hold firm!" The dragon continued to fly directly at them. "Hold…hold…now!"

Everyone fired, but the arrows glanced harmlessly off the dragon's scales. He opened his maw and breathed fire. The fighters quickly ducked behind the wall to shelter from the flames. Clearly the flaming arrows were ineffective, just like every other tactic they had tried over the past three nights.

Once the dragon had turned his attention elsewhere, they all made their way back to the square. The dragon began swooping in for another attack just as they reached the courtyard. "Clear the square!" Arthur called.

Most people obediently dashed for the nearest door or gate, but a woman continued drawing water at the well. Arthur felt a jolt of panic when he recognized her. "Gwen!"

Gwen did not falter, and the dragon drew nearer.

"Guinevere!" Arthur yelled, increasingly frantic.

Finally, Gwen noticed the dragon. Arthur grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the edge of the square. Wings flapped behind them. Then something sharp tore a ragged gash in Arthur's shoulder, and both he and Gwen tumbled to the ground.

The dragon returned to the skies. Once he had flown high enough, Arthur and Gwen regained their feet and raced to the castle.

Merlin ran into the now-empty courtyard. Spotting a fallen spear, he enchanted it and sent it flying at the dragon. Like the arrows, it glanced off harmlessly.

The dragon glared at Merlin. "Do not imagine that your petty magic can harm me! Only your father can stop me now!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Merlin demanded. The dragon simply flew away.

* * *

Gwen tended Arthur's wound in the infirmary. "You shouldn't have risked your life," she fretted.

Arthur smiled at her. "I wasn't going to let anything happen to you."

After a moment, Gwen smiled back, still dabbing at his wound with a clean cloth. Arthur placed his hand over hers.

Meanwhile, Merlin walked over to Gaius and Will. "Are you hurt, Sire?" Gaius worried.

Merlin shook his head. "There's nothing I can do." He lowered his voice. "My magic is no good. It doesn't work."

"Dragons aren't monsters, they're creatures of wonder and magic," Gaius stated. "You must realize that they're immune to your powers."

"The dragon said that only my father could stop him," Merlin continued. Gaius's eyes widened. "What do you suppose he meant?"

"Did he say Uther's name, or did he simply say 'your father'?" Gaius asked warily.

"Just 'your father'," Merlin replied. "Why, what difference does it make?"

"Nothing," Gaius said quickly. Merlin didn't quite believe him, but he suspected that Gaius would not be volunteering any further information.

* * *

In the morning, the brothers made their report to Uther. Arthur spoke, his tone thoroughly exhausted. "The dead number forty-nine men, twenty-seven women, a further eighteen women and children are unaccounted for. Most of last night's fires are out. The castle walls, in particular the western section, are near to collapse. I could go on."

"Do we have any further idea on how the beast escaped?" Uther asked. Merlin flinched and bowed his head.

"I regret to say, Sire, we don't," Leon spoke up.

"There must be _some_ way to rid ourselves of this…aberration," Uther muttered, walking over to a window. Arthur sighed and collapsed into a chair. Merlin leaned against the chair back, and Uther turned back to the room. "Gaius?"

Gaius took a deep breath. "We need a Dragonlord, Sire."

"You know very well that's not an option," Uther replied, sounding resigned.

"Sire…" Gaius began hesitantly. "I have heard rumors that there may, indeed, be one last Dragonlord left. I'm not exactly sure, but I think his name is Balinor." Gaius glanced at Merlin as he spoke.

"Balinor," Uther repeated, his expression unreadable.

"Where does he live?" Merlin asked.

"He was last seen in Cenred's kingdom, in the border town of Engerd, but that was many years ago."

Arthur stood up again. "If this man still exists, then it is our duty to find him."

"Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds, we are at war," Uther retorted. "If they discovered you beyond our border, they would kill you."

"We will go alone," Merlin suggested. "That way we will not be detected."

"No, Merlin, it's too dangerous!" Uther objected.

"More dangerous than staying here?" Arthur countered. "I'll not stand by and watch my men die when I have the chance to save them!"

"I have given you my orders!" Uther insisted.

Both brothers met Uther's gaze, completely calm. "Do not make this a test of wills, Father," Arthur said.

"I'm not talking to you as a father, I'm talking to you as a king!"

Arthur remained undeterred. "We will ride immediately."

"My concern is for you," Uther said anxiously.

"Ours is for Camelot," Merlin replied. "We will send word when we've found him." They headed to the door, passing Will on the way. "Prepare the horses," Merlin added to Will.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur went to Gaius's chambers in the hopes of learning a bit more about their quarry. "Hello, Sires," Gaius greeted. "What can I help you with?"

"Who were the Dragonlords?" Merlin asked without preamble.

Gaius adopted a distant look and did not immediately answer.

"…Gaius?"

Gaius snapped out of it. "There were once men who could talk to the dragons, tame them."

"What happened to them?" Arthur wondered.

"Uther believed that the art of the Dragonlord was too close to magic," Gaius explained. "So he had them all rounded up and killed."

"But one survived," Merlin noted. He paused, then frowned. "How did you know?"

"I helped him escape," Gaius confessed. He hesitated, then took a step forward. "You've never heard the name Balinor? Either of you?"

Both princes shook their heads. "Should we have?" Arthur queried.

Gaius shook his head. "No, I'm not surprised you haven't heard of him. It's been many years since he was in Camelot, and your father has likely discouraged mention of him."

"Did he know Father personally?" Merlin asked curiously.

"They met," Gaius said cryptically. "I imagine Will is done preparing your horses by now. You'd best be off."

"Of course," Merlin agreed. He and Arthur left.

Gaius watched them go. He wondered if he'd done the right thing by keeping Hunith's secret.

* * *

"Do you get the feeling there was something Gaius wasn't telling us?" Merlin asked as they reached the courtyard.

Arthur looked at Merlin in surprise. "Why would he do that? He knows how serious this is."

"Hmm," Merlin said noncommittally. They both mounted their horses, Arthur wincing as he did so. "You all right?"

"It's just a scratch," Arthur replied casually.

* * *

They arrived in Engerd that evening during a torrential downpour. The brothers quickly stabled their horses and entered the inn. It was full of thuggish-looking men, many of whom were laughing raucously. When Merlin closed the door behind him, the inn fell almost completely silent. Nearly every patron turned to stare at the undercover princes. They awkwardly stared back.

"Greetings!" Arthur said with false cheer, hoping to break the ice. A man drew a knife.

"Let's just get some supper," Merlin suggested quietly. He made a beeline for an empty table, followed closely by Arthur. They set out coin for their meal. The innkeeper soon walked over and set down two tankards of what _looked_ like ale.

Arthur took a deep breath, forcing down his distaste. "We're looking for a man named Balinor. I'm willing to pay…" he set a small purse of coins on the table, "…handsomely."

The innkeeper put his hands on the table and leaned in closer. Both Merlin and Arthur looked at him expectantly. The innkeeper gave them both a very serious look, then sneered. "Never heard of him." He took payment for the drinks, leaving behind the purse.

Merlin took another look around the room. Every patron in sight looked distinctly unsavory. "You think one of these men is Balinor?"

"I hope not," Arthur said grimly.

"So do I," Merlin agreed.

* * *

They booked a room for the night. Thankfully, it was a _private_ room. Merlin crawled straight into bed. Arthur stayed up, trying to stretch his shoulder enough to keep it limber but not enough to aggravate the wound.

Eventually, the silence began to unnerve Arthur. "What is wrong with you today?"

"What?" Merlin responded, somewhat dully.

"You've scarcely said a word since we left Camelot," Arthur observed. "You're never this quiet unless something's bothering you."

"Our kingdom's fate lies in the hands of a man whom no one has seen in years, isn't that bothersome enough?" Merlin retorted.

Arthur shook his head. "I know you, Merlin, it's more than that." Merlin rolled over and faced the wall. Arthur sighed. "All right, I know we don't normally talk about feelings and such, but—as much as it pains me to admit it—I'm worried about you."

"Thanks."

"So come on, spit it out."

"I don't want to talk about it," Merlin insisted, still facing away from Arthur.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, exasperated. Something occurred to him. "Is this about Morgana?"

Merlin shrugged.

"She's stronger than people give her credit for. She'll be all right, you'll see."

"I hope so," Merlin muttered.

Arthur regarded him in silence for a moment. "Or are you still blaming yourself for releasing the dragon? I told you before, a knight must always honor his word no matter what."

Merlin finally rolled over to look at Arthur. "I'm not a knight, and even if I were, would it really have been less honorable to break my word and save dozens of lives?"

"You couldn't have known what would happen," Arthur argued. Merlin simply turned to the wall again. Arthur gave up and blew out their candle.

* * *

A few hours later, the door creaked, waking Arthur. Footsteps inched toward his bed. He waited until the sound stopped, then he lashed out and grabbed the wrist of a man who had been reaching for his bag. Before the thief had a chance to react, Arthur shoved him against Merlin's bed and held a knife to his chest.

Merlin woke with a start. "What's going on?!"

Arthur ignored his brother, his focus on the thief. "Do you know what the punishment is for theft?"

"No, please, I've got children to feed!" the thief begged.

"Tell me where to find Balinor," Arthur commanded, unmoved.

"Balinor? I don't…"

"Do you value your life?" Arthur asked coldly, pressing the knife closer.

"It's been many years since I saw him!" the thief protested.

Arthur let his tone soften now. "Do you know where he lives?"

The thief took a few deep breaths before replying. "You must travel through the Forest of Merendra to the foot of Feorre Mountain. There, you will find the cave where Balinor dwells." Arthur finally released him. "But don't get your hopes up."

"Why?" Merlin demanded, curious and slightly worried.

"He will not welcome you," the thief explained scornfully. "Balinor hates everyone and everything. A cave's the best place for him." With that, the thief left the room.

Arthur and Merlin shared a look of trepidation. It was a few moments before Merlin broke the silence. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I didn't think to enchant our door."

Arthur did not smile. "Let's hope he was exaggerating about Balinor's attitude." He shut the door and climbed back into bed.

* * *

In the morning, the brothers led their horses on foot for a while. Arthur stumbled slightly. Merlin eyed him worriedly, and Arthur soon caught his brother looking. "It's all right," Arthur assured.

Merlin shook his head. "No, it's the wound. Let me have a look."

Arthur reluctantly led the horses off the trail and stopped to let Merlin examine his shoulder. Merlin carefully pulled aside Arthur's shirt and saw that blood was seeping through the bandage.

Suddenly, Merlin heard a noise in the trees. "Get down!" he hissed quietly, forcing Arthur down behind a log. He carefully looked over the log and watched several of Cenred's men walk past.

Once the soldiers were out of sight, Merlin ducked back down. "Arthur."

No response.

Merlin shook his brother. "Arthur!"

Still nothing. Arthur had passed out. Merlin hauled Arthur onto his horse, then tied the reins to the other saddle. That done, Merlin mounted his own horse and continued their journey. He frequently looked back, but Arthur remained unconscious. Not good.

* * *

A few hours later, they reached Feorre Mountain. To Merlin's increasing concern, Arthur still would not wake. Merlin left their horses hidden slightly off the trail, then made his way down to a nearby stream. The stream flowed into a cave at the foot of the mountain.

"Hello?" Merlin called, entering the cave. No one answered. A little ways further in, he spotted clear signs of human habitation.

Suddenly a man seized Merlin from behind, holding an arm around his neck. "What do you want here, boy?" the man hissed.

"My brother, he's sick, he needs help!" Merlin said quickly. The man released him and stepped back.

Merlin turned around to look at the man properly. The man was rather ragged, with shoulder-length black hair and a graying beard. Was this Balinor?

"Show me, boy," the man commanded. "Fetch him!"

"Right." Merlin hurried back to the entrance.

* * *

Once Merlin had brought Arthur into the cave, the man mixed up a poultice and applied it to Arthur's wound while Merlin hovered anxiously. Once the man was done with the poultice, he held a hand over Arthur and chanted in the Old Tongue. Then he stood up. "He needs rest."

"Will he be all right?" Merlin worried.

"By morning," the man promised. He walked away to a cauldron where he'd been making soup. He ladled out two bowls and passed one to Merlin.

"Thank you," Merlin said politely. The man did not reply, and awkward silence ensued. "How long have you lived here?"

"A few winters," the man replied curtly.

"Must be hard."

"Why are you here?" the man asked harshly.

"Just traveling." After another spoonful, Merlin took a deep breath. "We're looking for someone. I was told that he lived somewhere hereabouts. A man named Balinor."

The man paused at the sound of the name, then continued eating his soup.

"You've never heard of him?"

The man simply took another spoonful.

"He was a Dragonlord."

"He's passed on," the man said quietly.

Merlin didn't quite believe him, but decided to play along for now. "You knew him?"

"Who are you?" the man demanded aggressively.

"I'm…Will," Merlin improvised. He didn't want to give out their real names in case he was wrong about the man's identity.

"And your brother?" the man demanded, pointing at Arthur.

"He's Lancelot."

"His name is Arthur Pendragon," the man growled. "Which would make _you_ Merlin Pendragon. You're Uther's sons. This is Cenred's kingdom, you're asking for trouble. What do you want from me?!"

"Are you Balinor?" Merlin asked quietly.

Balinor bowed his head and did not deny it.

"The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot," Merlin continued.

"His name is Kilgharrah," Balinor snapped.

"Well we can't stop him!" Merlin said worriedly. "Only you, a Dragonlord, can!"

"He doesn't act blindly," Balinor stated, unmoved. "He kills for a reason—vengeance. This is of your father's making."

"He's killing innocent people, women and children!" Merlin pressed, frustrated by Balinor's indifference.

"Uther pursued me!" Balinor exclaimed angrily. "He hunted me like an animal!"

"I know," Merlin said softly. "I'm not making excuses for him."

Balinor stood up. "What do you know about anybody's life, boy?! Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not! He lied to me! He betrayed me! You expect me to protect this man?"

"I'm asking you to protect _Camelot_ ," Merlin corrected.

"He killed every one of my kind!" Balinor ranted. "I alone escaped! I found a place, a village called Ealdor." Merlin started. Balinor stared into the distance, slightly calmer. "I had a life there. A woman. A good woman." He looked at Merlin again. "Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done, that he wanted to _destroy_ the life I'd built, _abandon_ the woman I loved? He personally led the knights sent to kill me!" Merlin's eyes widened. He _recognized_ this story. "I was forced to come here, to _this_! So…I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He's lost every one of his kind, every one of his kin. You want to know how that feels? Look around, boy. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall."

"When was this?" Merlin wondered.

"A little more than a year after the Purge began," Balinor replied. Merlin caught his breath, and Balinor narrowed his eyes at him. "You've heard this story before?"

Merlin nodded.

"I imagine your father told it quite differently," Balinor said bitterly.

Merlin shook his head. "It wasn't my father who told it to me." He was silent for a moment, then he looked up to meet Balinor's gaze again. "You would let everyone in Camelot die?"

"Why should I care?" Balinor retorted.

Merlin sighed, sensing a lost cause. Still…he'd never imagined he'd meet the sorcerer whose flight from Camelot had led to Merlin's conception.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin sat just outside the entrance of the cave, watching Balinor look at something upstream. Balinor had offered breakfast, but made it clear he had no further interest in conversation.

"I feel _great_!" Arthur announced cheerfully, emerging from the cave. "What the _hell_ did you give me?"

"It was all down to Balinor," Merlin revealed, nodding at the Dragonlord.

Arthur climbed over the rocks toward his brother. "So we've found him, then? Thank heaven for that."

"Doesn't mean he's willing to help," Merlin said grimly.

"What?"

Merlin shook his head. "You won't persuade him."

"Does he know what's at stake?" Arthur demanded. Merlin nodded. "What kind of a man is he?"

"I don't know," Merlin mused. He glanced at Arthur and saw his brother staring at Balinor, an odd expression on his face. "What?"

Arthur shook himself out of his reverie. "Nothing. I was just thinking he looks kind of like you. I'll see if I can't persuade him." He walked downstream and approached Balinor.

Merlin frowned, lost in thought. A bizarre, _impossible_ idea was beginning to take shape in his head.

A few minutes later, Arthur returned to Merlin, looking slightly tense. Merlin pushed aside his thoughts and looked up. "What did he say?"

"He'll change his mind," Arthur declared confidently.

"He told you that?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"Just…give him a moment."

Balinor walked back over to them. The group stood in awkward silence for nearly a full minute. "Farewell then," Balinor finally said, walking past them toward his cave.

"That's your decision?" Arthur demanded incredulously.

Balinor turned back around. "I will _not_ help Uther," he hissed.

"Then the people of Camelot are damned!" Arthur exclaimed. "Have you no conscience?"

"You should ask that question of your father!" Balinor snapped.

"And you are no better than him!" Merlin retorted. "I _know_ that my father has executed many people who committed no wrongdoing, whose only crime was to possess magic. And what are you doing now? Condemning people to die when their only crime is to live in Camelot?"

Arthur snorted bitterly. "Don't waste your time, Merlin."

Merlin stood up. "I know you had help when you escaped from Camelot. Would you see Gaius burnt?"

"Gaius?" Balinor repeated, sounding surprised. A faraway expression came over his face. "A good man."

"Better than you, it would seem," Merlin added, a bite in his tone. He turned around and marched away without another word. Arthur followed.

* * *

Near nightfall, the brothers set up camp. Arthur finished watering the horses and came back to find Merlin staring into the empty fire pit. "I think the fire pit is missing a little something," Arthur joked.

Merlin frowned. "Is it? What?"

Arthur stared at him. "…the fire?"

"Oh." Merlin muttered a spell. The dirt briefly caught fire, but quickly sputtered out.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Also missing the wood…" He shook his head and sighed. "You know, I always thought silence would be a blessing with you, but I find it just as irritating. You haven't argued with me all day. It's unnerving."

"Do you really think I look like him?" Merlin said suddenly.

Arthur shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose. A bit. Why?"

"Back in Camelot, the dragon said that only my father could stop him now," Merlin recalled. "I told Gaius, and he was very interested to hear that those were the dragon's exact words—not 'Uther' or 'the king', but 'your father'. Gaius denied that it meant anything to him, but I think he was lying."

"Hang on a minute!" Arthur exclaimed. "Are you actually saying what I think you're saying?"

"Last night, Balinor told me that he fled to Ealdor. That he fell in love with a woman there. And that this was a little more than a year after the Purge. The timing fits…and it could explain why I was born with magic…"

"Shh!" Arthur hissed. A twig snapped somewhere nearby.

Arthur picked up his sword and stalked toward the noise. Merlin picked up his own sword and followed. Then another twig snapped right behind them. Merlin whirled around and found that Balinor had followed them.

"Careful, boy," he warned, though he smiled good-naturedly. "I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country."

"Will you return to Camelot with us?" Arthur asked hopefully.

Balinor looked at the younger prince. "You were right, Merlin. There are some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid."

"If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded," Arthur promised.

Balinor shook his head. "I seek no reward."

Arthur shrugged and stabbed his sword into the ground. "Great! Let's eat."

* * *

Merlin and Balinor ventured into the surrounding woods to collect firewood together. Arthur stayed at the camp to watch their things.

Merlin wasn't sure where to begin. Finally, he settled on Balinor's apparent healing spell. "When you healed Arthur, I heard you mumble some words."

"An ancient prayer," Balinor replied somewhat stiffly. "The Old Religion can teach us many things, though I doubt your father has ever taught you any of them."

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm not curious," Merlin replied. "The Old Religion, is that something _you_ were taught?"

"It's not something you can learn," Balinor said quietly. "Either it's a part of you, or it isn't. My father knew that, and his father before him."

"Were they also Dragonlords?"

Balinor bent to pick up another piece of wood. "We'll need some kindling."

Merlin took a deep breath. "Earlier, when you spoke of Ealdor…I told you I'd heard that story before, and not from my father. I heard it from my mother."

Balinor looked at Merlin in surprise. "I'd heard that your mother died when you were an infant."

Merlin shook his head. "That's what my father told the kingdom. It's what he told me, too. But I found out the truth. My mother is a peasant woman from Ealdor…named Hunith."

Balinor stared at Merlin, a very strange expression on his face. "She…and Uther…?"

"I don't know the details, and I wasn't particularly inclined to ask," Merlin admitted. "But the night before Arthur and I rode out to find you, the Great Dragon said something to me. He said that only my father could stop him now. At the time, I assumed he meant Fa—well, the king, but I'm beginning to wonder…who was the woman you fell in love with? Is there any possibility that _you_ are my father?"

Balinor continued staring at Merlin, a thousand emotions racing across his face. Finally, he spoke. "Yes. It's very possible."

Merlin caught his breath and stumbled backwards, dropping the wood he'd collected. He hadn't really thought about what he would do if the answer was yes. "I…I don't…" He drew a deep, shuddering breath. "All these years…Arthur's always been so much like—well, like the king—a warrior at heart, and a short temper to boot…and that's just…that's never been me. I keep a cool head, and I try to resolve things peacefully. And…" Merlin's voice dropped to a whisper. "I was born with magic. Always thought that was the greatest irony in the world. Just didn't make _sense_." Merlin realized he was babbling and shut his mouth.

"I see Hunith in you," Balinor said softly. "You have her kindness."

"But do you see yourself at all?"

"Perhaps. I don't know," Balinor mused. "She's still alive? Hunith?" Merlin nodded. "When this is over, perhaps we can ask her."

Merlin was silent for a moment. "I don't think she's ever loved the king. She usually visits Gaius several times a year, so I _have_ seen her throughout my life."

"And do you think she was happy?"

Merlin smiled sadly. "I think she longed for the family that could have been."

Arthur emerged from the trees. "Haven't you got enough firewood yet?" Both Merlin and Balinor jumped. Arthur frowned. "Have I interrupted something?"

"Remember what I was saying to you before?" Merlin asked quietly. "Balinor said it's entirely possible."

Arthur's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

Merlin nodded.

Arthur picked up Merlin's fallen firewood. "Well, at least let's take the firewood back to camp. It's getting cold and we can talk there too."

* * *

Back at the firepit, Merlin glanced at Balinor before casting a spell. The wood instantly caught fire. Balinor did not so much as blink.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You told him?"

"I was in shock, I just sort of started saying whatever came to mind," Merlin muttered.

"I will not reveal him," Balinor promised. He picked up a piece of wood and began whittling.

Arthur frowned thoughtfully. "How did you become a Dragonlord? Is it something Merlin could learn too?"

Balinor shook his head. "You don't choose to become a Dragonlord. It's not something you're taught. It's a sacred gift. For thousands of years it's been handed down from father to son."

"So it _is_ possible I could become one," Merlin concluded.

"Possibly," Balinor agreed. "Like all Dragonlords, you won't know for sure if you have that power until you face your first dragon." He blew some wood shavings off his carving. "We should get some food and rest. We've a big day ahead of us."

* * *

In the morning, Merlin woke to see a wooden carving of a dragon sitting on a log near his face. It took a moment for him to realize it must be the finished product of Balinor's whittling. Suddenly a hand slapped over Merlin's mouth and he was hauled upright. "Cenred's men," Arthur hissed quietly, letting go of Merlin.

Both princes drew their swords. Balinor cast a wary look around. After another few moments, two of Cenred's soldiers burst through the trees and attacked. Merlin and Arthur promptly engaged in battle while more soldiers poured from the trees. Merlin disarmed one and tossed the spare sword to Balinor.

The trio were vastly outnumbered, and Merlin began to fear that they would be overwhelmed. Then he remembered that both Arthur and Balinor already knew about his magic. He lowered his sword and recreated the magical whirlwind he had used on the quest to find Morgause. It was just as effective as before—all the attackers were hurled off their feet and did not get up.

Just like before, one soldier remained unscathed behind Merlin. "Look out!" Balinor yelled.

Merlin whirled around just in time to see Balinor move in front of him, catching a blow that was meant for Merlin. Merlin dropped his sword and caught the Dragonlord. He yelled wordlessly, sending the enemy soldier flying into a tree. Then he sank to the ground, still holding Balinor. Arthur kept back, horrified but not wanting to intrude.

"Merlin…" Balinor choked out.

"Please, no, please," Merlin begged. "I can save you."

"Listen to me," Balinor choked out. "When you face the dragon, remember: be strong. A dragon's heart is on its right side, not its left."

"We don't even know if I can do it!" Merlin protested.

"Listen to me!" Balinor repeated urgently. "You _are_ my son. I've seen enough in you to be sure of that, and I could not be more proud."

Merlin nodded tearfully. Balinor reached up to brush away a tear, then he sagged back. His eyes turned glassy and he stopped breathing.

"No…please…" Merlin whispered. "Father…"

Arthur cautiously approached his grieving brother. "He's gone, Merlin." Arthur swallowed hard and glanced at the body. "Never imagined I'd say this, but let's hope he _was_ your father. For all our sakes. Or Camelot is doomed."

Merlin nodded and stood up, wiping away his tears. "First Morgana, then the dragon attack, and now this…my life has been turned so thoroughly upside-down I hardly recognize it."

"Well, I'm still here," Arthur said bracingly. "We'll get through this."

* * *

They arrived back in Camelot late in the afternoon, and they went straight to report to the king. Uther was accompanied by Gaius, Will and a large group of knights.

"I'm sorry, Father, we have failed you," Arthur announced solemnly. "The last Dragonlord is dead." Gaius glanced at Merlin, who was just barely maintaining his composure.

"There were many years when I might have wished for that news," Uther said wearily.

"All is not lost, Father," Arthur vowed. "We have to fight the monster ourselves. So let us ride out and fight on our own terms. On open ground, on horseback, where we can maneuver better."

"There is no point," Uther argued, sounding thoroughly defeated.

"So what? We stand here and watch Camelot fall?"

After a few moments, Uther sighed and nodded. "You have my blessing."

Arthur was about to turn and leave, but Sir Leon stepped forward to stand by Merlin. He nodded at Arthur. "I wish to volunteer. I would defend Camelot to my last breath."

Sir Vidor stepped forward to stand by Leon. "As would I."

Sir Geraint joined them. "As would I."

One by one, every knight in the room stepped up, forming a circle around Arthur. He looked around at them, simultaneously touched and annoyed. He hadn't meant to call for volunteers—if Merlin _was_ a Dragonlord, that was better kept secret. But he could hardly deny his knights after their heartwarming show of bravery and loyalty. "I'd be honored to fight beside you all."

* * *

Merlin stowed Balinor's dragon carving with his spellbook, then went to Gaius's chambers. Once inside, he closed the door.

"Sire…" Gaius began, but Merlin cut him off.

"Was Balinor my father?"

Will gaped. " _What?!_ "

"Gaius! _Was he my father?!_ " Merlin repeated pleadingly.

Gaius bowed his head. "Yes. He was."

"Why did you never tell me?" Merlin demanded. "Why did my mother never tell me?!"

"Because, in spite of your magic, you and Uther had a good relationship," Gaius explained wearily. "Your mother didn't want to jeopardize that, and she asked that I not jeopardize it either."

"And what of my—what of Uther? Does he know?"

Gaius shook his head. "He believes you are his son."

Merlin sank onto a chair. "It's all a lie. I'm no prince, I'm just the son of a peasant and a fugitive. By all rights, I don't even belong in Camelot!"

"So?" Will said quietly. "My parents weren't from Camelot and I grew up outside its borders, but I've lived here for eight years. Would you say that _I_ don't belong in Camelot?"

"…no."

"You've lived here since before you can remember," Will pressed. "Uther raised you. You grew up alongside Arthur and Morgana. Does the fact that you don't share blood make you any less of a family? Do you care any less for your people now that you know you don't have royal blood?"

"…no."

Will nodded. "Exactly. You are Prince Merlin Pendragon, and you are going to find a way to stop that dragon."

Merlin shook his head. "Balinor said the Dragonlord's gift is passed from father to son. But when I faced the Great Dragon, my magic was useless."

Gaius sat down opposite Merlin. "Your father wasn't dead. It's only then you can inherit his powers."

Merlin took a deep breath, wiping tears from his eyes. "Do you think I'm strong enough to face him?"

"Only time will tell," Gaius replied.

* * *

On their way to the stables, Merlin spoke to Arthur in an undertone. "Gaius confirmed it. Balinor really was my father."

"So you could be a Dragonlord."

"Yes."

Arthur swallowed hard as something else occurred to him. "So we're not really brothers."

Merlin stopped short. "We grew up together, and—while I wouldn't normally say it out loud—we care about each other. Isn't that basically what brothers are?"

Arthur broke into a small smile. "I suppose so, _brother_." They resumed walking.

* * *

The knights and princes formed two lines in a moonlit clearing some ways outside the castle, though still within sight of its walls. Eventually, they heard the sound of the dragon approaching. "Hold firm," Arthur commanded as the dragon flew into view. "Hold…hold…hold…now!"

The knights charged forward, some with spears, others with crossbows. They encircled the dragon as he landed in the center of the clearing. The dragon lashed out with claws and tail, knocking half the knights off their horses. Merlin and Arthur were forcibly dismounted as well. The dragon then turned to the remaining knights and breathed fire, incinerating them.

"Stop!" Merlin yelled.

The dragon turned back to Merlin and Arthur, who appeared to be the only two who had not been killed or knocked out by their fall. The dragon advanced on Arthur.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur muttered, hefting his spear. The dragon finally stopped and towered over the prince, regarding him contemplatively.

Merlin could swear he heard Balinor's voice in his head, guiding him. _You're the last Dragonlord now. You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice that you and Kilgharrah share, for your soul and his are brothers. When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will._

Merlin slowly walked toward Kilgharrah. Then he threw back his head and roared. "O dracan! Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss! Eftsíðas eom ála cræt! Géate' stǽr ábære gárrǽs! Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes."

Kilgharrah bowed his head in deference, and Merlin picked up a fallen spear. "I am the last of my kind, Merlin," Kilgharrah stated, his voice full of sadness. "Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed."

Merlin lunged with the spear. Kilgharrah cringed, but Merlin stopped short without harming him. Now that he had found the connection between himself and Kilgharrah, he was loath to sever it—despite Kilgharrah's numerous misdeeds. "Go!" Merlin cried. "Leave, and never return! If you ever attack Camelot again, I _will_ kill you!" Kilgharrah bowed his head once more, and Merlin tossed aside the spear. "I have shown you mercy, now you must do the same to others."

"Young warlock, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency." Kilgharrah turned to Arthur. "Young king. You would do well to heed your brother's example. Only then can Albion's golden age come about."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur demanded, bewildered. "I'm not a king, at least not yet."

"You are the Once and Future King," Kilgharrah replied. "Together, you and Merlin will unite the land of Albion and lead it to greatness. You are Merlin's destiny, as he is yours."

"And…what of Morgana?" Arthur asked hesitantly. "Does she have a role to play in this?"

"You will see her again," Kilgharrah said cryptically. With that, he spread his wings and flew away into the night sky.

Merlin watched him go, tears in his eyes. He didn't know if he could ever forgive the dragon, but Balinor was right—Merlin's soul and Kilgharrah's were brothers.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "You knew about this whole destiny thing already, didn't you?"

"Yes," Merlin confessed.

"Why did you never tell me?"

"You're already heir to the throne. I didn't want to put even more pressure on you."

Arthur shook his head. "I had a right to know."

Merlin bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

After a moment, Arthur sighed. "What are we going to tell Father?"

"We'll say I dealt him a mortal blow and he flew away to die," Merlin suggested. "Kilgharrah truly _won't_ be bothering Camelot again."

* * *

As the brothers walked back into Camelot, Gwen ran out to meet them. Arthur had been busy looking up at the castle and didn't notice her until she flung her arms around him and held him tightly. "I thought I'd lost you," she whispered. Arthur smiled and returned the embrace.

Meanwhile, Merlin caught sight of Uther looking out of a window above them. His relief at their safe return was plain to see. Merlin broke into a small smile. Uther _had_ raised him and loved him all his life—he might as well continue calling the man his father.

* * *

Morgana opened her eyes and found herself in a room she'd never seen before. The furnishings were of good quality, though sparse. Warily, Morgana climbed out of bed and went to the window. It looked out on unfamiliar countryside.

A noise behind her caused Morgana to whirl around. Morgause was standing in the doorway, smiling. "It's good to see you up and about, sister. Now, come with me. Together, we will make the Pendragons pay."

* * *

 **A/N: Once again I'm taking a week off between seasons, so see you in two weeks.**


	26. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part I

**A/N: I'm back! And more importantly, so is Morgana.**

* * *

The wind howled through a field of dead bodies—the remains of a Camelot patrol, one of the many that Uther had sent to search for Morgana. Though she had been gone for over a year, Uther's determination to find her had not abated in the slightest. Merlin and Arthur had long since lost count of how many search parties they had led to look for their missing foster sister.

The princes led a patrol to the desolate field. When they reached the bodies, Arthur signaled a halt and dismounted. "Check for survivors!" he ordered.

The rest of the patrol dismounted and obeyed. After examining several knights, all dead, Arthur gave up and began searching for tracks. "It seems their attackers headed north!" Arthur called, standing up. "Come on!"

* * *

The attackers' trail led into the woods. Hours went by with no sign of life apart from the Camelot patrol. Eventually, Merlin broke the silence. "Are you _sure_ we're following the right tracks?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, Merlin, I _have_ been doing this sort of thing for years you know."

"We've been doing _this_ for a year, and see how far you've gotten us," Merlin retorted.

"Quit being such a wimp, we'll find her," Arthur said condescendingly.

"Quit being such a dollop-head and maybe we will," Merlin shot back. The familiar bickering helped to ease some of the tension.

"There's no such word," Arthur scoffed.

"It's idiomatic," Merlin said casually. "You need to be more in touch with the people."

Arthur turned around to give Merlin an incredulous look. "Describe 'dollop-head'."

"In two words?"

"Yeah."

"My brother."

Before Arthur could think of a witty retort, he spotted an abandoned camp up ahead and signaled a halt. He dismounted, drew his sword, and motioned for the knights to spread out. Then he cautiously walked in and investigated the remains of a cooking fire.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed out from the trees and landed in a knight's back. Battle cries filled the air, and bandits swarmed out from the trees and attacked. "On me!" Arthur yelled. The knights and Merlin engaged the bandits in combat.

Merlin took down several bandits with his sword, but when an opponent's wild swing lodged his axe in a tree, Merlin couldn't resist. He whispered a spell that brought the tree down on the bandit. Unfortunately, the tree fell with such a resounding crash that Merlin was knocked off his feet. He rolled over, preparing to stand back up…then he noticed a bandit sneaking up behind Arthur. He quickly levitated a fallen spear to kill the man.

Arthur looked around in surprise while the knights finished off the last of the bandits. Arthur soon noticed his brother still on the ground. "We're not playing hide-and-seek, Merlin!"

"Dollop-head," Merlin muttered to himself, rolling his eyes. He scrambled back to his feet.

A twig snapped nearby. Arthur raised his sword and cautiously led the knights to investigate. A shadowy figure approached through the trees; a light mist made it difficult to discern if the figure was friend or foe. At last, the figure became visible—a grimy, tattered, terrified young woman. Merlin caught his breath. Arthur lowered his sword as he recognized her.

Morgana.

* * *

Uther stood on the landing below Morgana's chambers, anxiously awaiting news of her condition. Finally, he heard a door close and Gaius walked down the stairs. "How is she?" Uther immediately demanded.

"She'll be fine," Gaius assured.

"There's nothing wrong with her?"

"Nothing physical."

"May I see her?" Uther asked hopefully.

"Best wait till morning," Gaius suggested apologetically.

"Yes. Of course." Uther walked past Gaius toward his own chambers, then stopped and turned around, smiling. "Gaius. Thank you."

* * *

Arthur entered Merlin's chambers and found his brother morosely staring out of a window. "I'd have thought you'd be happier, Merlin," Arthur commented. "We found Morgana. She's fine."

"No thanks to me," Merlin muttered.

"Will you quit blaming yourself!" Arthur cried, exasperated. "I refuse to believe that whatever happened was your fault."

"Did…did she say anything?" Merlin asked hesitantly. "While you were riding together?"

"Didn't say a word, actually," Arthur admitted, mildly concerned. "Whatever happened, it took its toll on her."

Merlin snorted bitterly. "I would imagine so." He finally turned away from the window and looked properly at Arthur. "I have no idea how I'm going to face her after…everything."

Arthur sighed and sat down on Merlin's bed. "Did you ever resolve your quarrel?"

Merlin grimaced. "In a manner of speaking."

Arthur stared incredulously. "What the _hell_ could be so horrible that you won't just tell me?"

* * *

First thing in the morning, Arthur went to pay Morgana a visit. Gwen opened the door and curtsied. Arthur smiled at her before entering.

Morgana was sitting up in bed, still in her nightgown. She broke into a small smile at the sight of her foster brother. "Hello, Arthur."

Arthur smiled back. "Long time, no see." He sat on the bed next to Morgana and put an arm around her. "You feeling better?"

Morgana nodded. "Yeah." She glanced at Gwen and lowered her voice. "What…what has Merlin told you about…about my kidnapping?"

"Absolutely nothing," Arthur answered, some of his irritation leaking into his tone. "He clearly blames himself for what happened, but won't explain why."

"Does he now," Morgana mused, staring into the distance. Then she raised her voice. "Gwen, please tell Merlin I would like to speak with him."

"Of course, my lady." Gwen curtsied again and exited.

Arthur sighed. "Are you not going to tell me either?"

Morgana shook her head. "That's between Merlin and me."

"You're not telling me you actually _do_ blame him?" Arthur asked worriedly.

Morgana took a deep breath and smiled again. "Of course not."

Arthur sighed again. "So what happened after…after you disappeared?"

Morgana shut her eyes for a moment. "I was kept in a cell for almost a year. I thought I'd go mad."

"How did you escape?"

"They moved me about a week ago. I don't know why. It may have been the patrol from Camelot."

"The patrol found you?"

Morgana nodded, now sounding close to tears. "I thought I was going to be free. But then I saw them killed. Every one of them cut down. But that night, the bandits were distracted by their spoils. I took my chance. When I saw you, I couldn't believe it." She turned and tightly hugged Arthur, sniffling.

Eventually, Morgana pulled away and looked over Arthur's shoulder. He followed her gaze to see Merlin standing in the doorway, staring at his feet. "If I could speak with Merlin in private, please?" Morgana asked.

"Of course." Arthur stood up and started to walk away, then looked back. "Everything's going to be all right. You're safe now." Morgana nodded, and Arthur finally exited.

Morgana met Merlin's eyes, both of them thinking back to the last time they'd seen each other properly. Thinking back to the poison. Morgana took another deep breath, determined to stay in control of her emotions. "I know what you did."

* * *

Will was scrubbing Merlin's floor when Merlin walked in, humming cheerfully. "Well this is a nice change," Will noted. "You've gone from a gloomy storm cloud to a ray of sunshine. What brought this on?"

"Never have I been so happy to have Morgana call me an idiot," Merlin replied.

"She's only been back one day, and you've already managed to do something stupid?" Will asked, eyes sparkling with mirth.

Merlin sobered slightly. "No, she was talking about something that happened last year."

"She told you to stop blaming yourself for her kidnapping?" Will guessed. Merlin looked at him in surprise. "Honestly, Merlin, I'm not blind. You've been practically flinching any time anyone says her name all year."

"Yeah, she told me to stop blaming myself," Merlin admitted. He started walking toward his changing screen.

"Uh, could you not walk there?" Will said quickly. "I just washed the floor."

"Don't worry, I won't slip," Merlin said cheerfully.

"That's not what I meant," Will muttered. "You're leaving footprints."

Merlin's eyes flashed and the footprints vanished. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Show-off," Will grumbled. "Don't suppose you'd be kind enough to clean the rest of the floor?"

"What's the matter, have you forgotten how to use the cloth and bucket?" Merlin teased.

"I am perfectly capable of doing things by hand," Will retorted. "Unlike some people."

Merlin smirked. "Oh, I know how to do things by hand. How about I show you?" He walked back over to Will, picked up the cloth, dunked it in the bucket…and started scrubbing Will's face.

"Right, yes, you can use a cloth, I get it," Will said grumpily.

"Yes, and I can use a bucket too!" Merlin added with a grin. He picked up the bucket and dumped it out over Will's head. Then he left the bucket there, completely covering Will's face.

Will pulled off the bucket. "Thanks, now I've got even more of a mess to…" He trailed off as he realized that the floor was now completely spotless, without so much as a puddle from Merlin dumping out the bucket.

"You're welcome!" Merlin said brightly.

* * *

Uther sat on his throne while the knights made their reports. He truly tried to listen, but his thoughts kept drifting to Morgana. Then the doors of the throne room opened to reveal an achingly familiar figure in a white dress. Raven-colored hair spilled over her shoulders. Oh, how he had missed that beautiful face.

Uther held up a hand to cut off Leon's monologue about the grain stills. "That's enough. Leave us."

Leon bowed and left, followed by the other knights. Uther rose to his feet as Morgana entered the room. He rushed forward and tightly embraced her. She returned the embrace with equal fervor. Finally, Uther pulled away, tears of joy spilling out of his eyes. Morgana choked out a laugh that was both happy and sad at the same time, then pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away his tears.

"You should sit," Uther suggested, taking Morgana's hand and trying to pull her toward the dais.

"No, no," Morgana objected. "That's all I've done for the past year—sit. And pray that you hadn't given up on me."

"Oh, never," Uther breathed.

"I don't know why, I wouldn't blame you. You've done more for me than any guardian." Morgana shook her head, smiling. "You've always cared for me, loved me like I was your own daughter. And yet I've insulted you…defied you, hurt you…I don't know why you put up with me."

Uther choked out a laugh and stroked her cheek—of _course_ he put up with her, he loved her with all his heart.

Morgana took a deep breath and reined in her emotions. "But I promise, in the future I will show you the love and respect that you deserve." She kissed her guardian on the cheek. "I will leave you to your council." Uther kissed her hands, then finally let go of her.

Morgana turned around and walked away, glancing at the handkerchief. A smirk crept onto her face. Obtaining the tears had been laughably easy.

* * *

That night, Morgana donned a cloak and the bracelet with her father's sigil. She tucked the handkerchief with Uther's tears into an inner pocket of the cloak. Then she crept down to the stables and readied a horse. Before long, she was galloping through the moonlit woods. After about an hour, she reached Morgause's cave and dismounted.

Two of the Blood Guard stood on either side of the entrance. They bowed as Morgana passed. A little ways inside, a cauldron stood in a torchlit area. Morgause stepped out from a shadowed niche and smiled at her sister. Over the past year, she had helped Morgana to see who her _true_ family was. Morgana smiled back.

"My sister," Morgause greeted warmly. "How have you fared?"

"Camelot has welcomed back its daughter with open arms," Morgana said smugly.

"Uther does not suspect?"

Morgana took Morgause's hands. "He laps up my lies like the sniveling dog that he is."

"And your poisoner?" Morgause prompted.

Morgana scowled. "Merlin. He believes I've changed. And he's right. Soon, he will see _exactly_ how much." She handed the handkerchief to Morgause, hoping to change the subject.

"You have done well," Morgause praised. "The tears of Uther Pendragon have only begun to fall."

Morgause dropped the handkerchief into the cauldron, which was full of a dark brown, viscous liquid. Then she pulled out a vaguely man-shaped root and added it to the cauldron, causing a scream to pierce the air. Morgana clutched her head, and Morgause grinned wickedly. "The mandrake root is very special. Only those with magic can hear its cries."

"And supposing a less enlightened sorcerer were to hear it in the castle?" Morgana worried, thinking of Merlin.

Morgause shook her head. "Once the enchantment is placed upon it, the mandrake will only cry again if attacked." She stirred the cauldron. "But for those without magic, the mandrake pierces the very recesses of the soul, twisting the unconscious into the very image of fear and dread. Uther Pendragon will find that his great kingdom counts for nothing…when he has lost his mind." Morgause chanted a long and complex spell. Then she pulled out the root and handed it to Morgana, still dripping with the muddy potion.

Morgana smirked. She couldn't imagine a more fitting fate for the tyrant king.

* * *

By the next morning, the enchanted root dripped unnoticed underneath Uther's mattress, the potion now pitch black.

* * *

That day, both Merlin and Arthur trained with the knights. Arthur wore a blindfold and fought two opponents at once. Impressively, he managed to disarm them both. He pulled off the blindfold. "Let's change weapons." He walked over to Merlin. "What did you think?"

"I've seen better," Merlin said dismissively.

"Of course, well, you _are_ the expert at fighting with your eyes closed," Arthur shot back. "The rest of us fought so _valiantly_ to take down those bandits, and there you were, hiding behind a tree."

Merlin rolled his eyes and snatched the blindfold from his brother. "I'll show you fighting with my eyes closed." He put the blindfold on, walked to the center of the field and drew his sword. "Come on."

"Gladly." Arthur drew his own sword and attacked. Merlin remained entirely on the defensive, but he parried every blow with ease. Then, after about a minute, he suddenly snuck his sword in under Arthur's guard and disarmed him.

Merlin pulled off the blindfold again. "See? Expert."

"Congratulations," Arthur said grumpily. He picked up his sword, then spoke in an undertone. "You cheated."

Merlin smirked. "Prove it."

* * *

That night, there was a feast to celebrate Morgana's return. Morgana forced herself to eat, pretending that Uther's presence didn't spoil her appetite. She wondered how he would react if he knew he'd gone to all this expense to honor a witch. She smirked as she imagined the look of horror on his face.

Then she jerked back to reality and forced an adoring smile when Uther stood up and hit a glass to get people's attention. The talking died down as people turned to listen to the king. "Standing here, seeing so many happy faces, seems almost like a dream. I can tell you, I have not felt like this in a long time."

"What, drunk?" Arthur joked.

The crowd laughed as Uther swatted Arthur. "Drunk with happiness." The king turned to Morgana. "I would have searched the entire world—the seas, the skies, the stars—for that smile. To have it stolen from me was like a blade to my heart. Morgana…there are no words. You mean more to me than you will ever know." Uther stood in silence for a few moments, obviously choked up with emotion. Then he picked up his glass. "To Lady Morgana!"

"To Lady Morgana!" the crowd chorused, joining the toast. Musicians began playing. Morgana stood up and forced herself to give Uther a hug. She allowed herself to scowl while her face was buried in his shoulder, then pasted her smile back on and pulled away.

Uther staggered. "I need some air." He pushed his chair back and exited the banquet hall. Morgana smirked again. It seemed the mandrake did its work fast.

Then she noticed Merlin and Arthur having a quiet but heated argument. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but she caught the term "dollop-head". Apparently some things never changed. "Have you two _still_ not learned how to get along?" she demanded.

"He started it!" they protested in unison.

Morgana suppressed a snort. Honestly, Camelot's greatest defenders could be _children_ at times. It was a wonder the city hadn't fallen already.

Before long, guards entered the hall and spoke urgently to the royals. The siblings followed the guards out to the courtyard. Uther was curled up on the ground by the well— _crying_ , of all things. Gaius was kneeling at his side.

"Get him to his chambers. Quickly," Gaius commanded.

Merlin and Arthur stepped forward and picked up their father. Together, they carried the king to his chambers. Merlin surreptitiously whispered a spell to knock out Uther—better he was seen unconscious than sobbing.

Gaius and Morgana followed them. Once they reached the king's chambers, Morgana hurried forward to turn down the bed. Arthur and Merlin laid their father on it.

"Careful," Morgana said, feigning concern. She pulled the covers over the king. "Is he going to be all right?"

"He should sleep till morning," Gaius reassured. He left the room, followed by Arthur.

"Good to see you finally being civil to him again," Merlin commented.

Morgana forced a smile. "I'd forgotten what a loving guardian he can be."

"He was about to go mad with worry for you." Merlin briefly looked at his feet. "If we hadn't found you soon, I think I might have gone mad too. Knowing that if I hadn't…"

"Quit apologizing," Morgana interrupted stiffly. "It's in the past."

"Right, sorry. Erm, I mean…" Merlin trailed off awkwardly. He glanced worriedly at his father, then left the room. Now alone, Morgana dropped the act and smirked at Uther.

* * *

Arthur caught up to Gaius in the hallway. "What could have made him like this?"

"I've no idea," Gaius replied.

"Gaius, he was lying on the ground, _crying_!"

"Exhaustion," Gaius suggested blandly.

"Gaius," Arthur said sternly. "What aren't you telling me, what's wrong with him?"

"When I found him, he was mumbling," Gaius admitted. "Most of it was incoherent, but…"

"What?"

Gaius bowed his head. "He kept mentioning your mother's name."

Arthur started in surprise. "He never talks about her."

"He claimed that he saw her…in the well," Gaius continued.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Did the guards see him in this state?"

"I think you're worrying too much," Gaius said quickly.

Arthur grimaced in worry. "If the people get to know about this…"

"We say that he was ill, but now he's recovered," Gaius interrupted.

Arthur sighed and reluctantly nodded. He departed for his own chambers.

* * *

Morgana returned to Morgause's cave that night. "Already the rumors are spreading," Morgana announced smugly.

Morgause smiled. "The mandrake's poison does its work well."

"Soon all of Camelot will believe that their king is going mad," Morgana added with a smirk.

"And a kingdom without a king is ripe for the picking." Morgause wound a thread around another mandrake root.

"When do you go to Cenred?"

"Tomorrow."

"And he will do as we wish?" Morgana prompted.

Morgause held the root up to the light. "Cenred wishes only to please me."

"Then your time with him has been well-spent," Morgana concluded. Morgause dropped the root into the cauldron, eliciting another scream.

* * *

Morgana returned to the castle, the fresh mandrake root concealed in her cloak. She was so lost in thought that she nearly walked into a sentry.

"Lady Morgana!" the sentry exclaimed in surprise.

"I was just taking a stroll," Morgana improvised quickly.

The mandrake root audibly dripped. Both Morgana and the sentry looked down to see drops of the muddy potion on the ground beneath her cloak. "What's that, my lady?"

"Nothing."

"You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine, really!" Morgana tried to push past him.

"You're wounded!" the sentry insisted. He pulled aside her cloak, revealing the root…and Morgana's hand on the hilt of an ornate dagger. She quickly drew it, and the sentry's world exploded with pain.

* * *

In the morning, Will entered Merlin's chambers to find Merlin ransacking the room. "Whoa, what's going on here?" Will demanded.

"My spellbook is missing," Merlin explained worriedly. "I can't find it anywhere."

"Let me guess, the book contains the spell you need to find it?" Will joked.

"This is serious," Merlin snapped, unamused. "If it fell into the wrong hands…"

Will quickly sobered. "I'll help you look."

* * *

Gwen entered Morgana's chambers and found Morgana asleep on top of the covers, still wearing the same dress she'd worn the day before. Gwen set down the breakfast tray and gently shook her mistress. Morgana jerked upright, eyes darting wildly, then stiffened when she recognized Gwen.

"Late night?" Gwen wondered.

"Very," Morgana muttered. She adjusted a pillow, making no move to leave the bed. "Where's my breakfast?"

"Right here," Gwen replied, gesturing to the tray.

"Could you fetch a bit more?" Morgana demanded, somewhat impatiently. "I'm starving."

"Of course, my lady." Gwen curtsied and returned to the kitchens, secretly glad to leave the room. Morgana had been rather short-tempered ever since her return.

* * *

Later that morning, Uther held court. Morgana sat in her usual seat to Uther's left while Arthur and Merlin stood before their father. The rest of the courtiers stood slightly to either side, leaving a clear pathway from the throne to the door.

"We've had reports that mercenaries are streaming into Cenred's kingdom," Merlin announced.

"Do we know why?" Uther prompted.

"There is rumor that Cenred is amassing an army," Arthur replied. "I think we should send a patrol out to assess the situation."

Uther did not respond, staring at the doorway. He gave no indication that he had heard Arthur.

"…Father?" Arthur said cautiously. When Uther still did not respond, Arthur glanced over his shoulder at the door. Merlin and many of the courtiers also looked. There was nothing there.

Uther took a deep, shuddering breath and his eyes widened. Slowly, he rose to his feet. "Leave me alone," he breathed, sounding unnerved.

Again, people turned to the doorway. It was still empty.

Uther raised a hand, pointing a finger. "Get out of here."

After yet another look at the door, Arthur stepped forward. "Father, we—"

Uther pushed him aside. "I said get out! Get out! I'll have you hanged!" Arthur and Merlin grabbed their father by the shoulders and dragged him toward the back entrance of the room as Uther's ranting became increasingly incoherent. "You—hang—you—you— _no_!" Gaius followed.

* * *

Once Uther had been returned to bed and given a sleeping draught, Arthur pulled Gaius aside. "There must be _some_ explanation!"

Gaius sighed. "During the Great Purge, your father drowned many he suspected of sorcery. And some, God help them, were children—killed for the magic they were born with." Arthur shuddered, imagining Merlin as one of those children. "Maybe his conscience is playing tricks with him. Whatever it is, we can no longer hide this."

"If the people start to lose faith in him…" Arthur worried.

Gaius grimaced. "I fear for Camelot."

* * *

Morgana was walking down a hallway when she heard Merlin call her name from behind her. She stiffened, then turned around and smiled. "Yes, Merlin?"

Merlin caught up to her and lowered his voice. "Did you borrow my spellbook by any chance?"

"Ah…yes," Morgana admitted. "I was going to bring it back today."

"You should have _asked_ , Morgana!" Merlin scolded. "I have no issue with you using it, but I _would_ like to know where it is at all times!"

"You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you," Morgana defended.

Merlin looked at her in confusion. "You borrowed it in the middle of the night? Why?"

"I couldn't sleep and I haven't had much opportunity to practice over the past year," Morgana lied. Right at that moment, the warning bell rang out.

* * *

Half an hour later, Arthur stood in front of his father's throne in a small audience chamber. Morgana, Merlin and several knights listened in as Gaius reported on the situation. "The sentry must have been attacked at some point in the night."

"Who could have done this?" Arthur asked.

Gaius handed Morgana's dagger to Arthur. "That is the sigil of the Blood Guard."

"The Blood Guard?" Arthur repeated, confused.

"Warrior priests sworn to protect the high priestesses of the Old Religion," Gaius explained.

"Surely they were wiped out during the Great Purge," Arthur protested.

Gaius shook his head. "Not all of them."

"So you believe there's a traitor in Camelot?" Merlin demanded.

"It is possible, Sire," Gaius confirmed. "The sentry will be able to tell us soon enough."

"He's still alive?" Arthur asked, surprised.

Morgana slipped out through the back of the room. She'd heard enough. She needed to silence the sentry, _now_.

* * *

"Gaius?" Morgana called, opening the door to the physician's chambers. "Will?"

There was no response. Morgana cautiously entered the room and looked around. She was alone with the unconscious sentry. Perfect.

It took only moments to ensure his eternal silence.

* * *

Merlin went to visit his father that night. Uther shivered without waking. From the looks of things, even sleep was not enough to free him from whatever visions were tormenting his mind. A pang went through Merlin's heart, and he pulled up the covers. He'd never seen his father looking so… _vulnerable_ before. It was all so _wrong_.

Then Merlin heard an odd dripping noise. He looked down and saw several drops of a black, viscous liquid on the floor underneath the bed. He crouched down for a closer look.

Footsteps approached in the hallway. Merlin quickly ducked under the bed, wary of the unexpected visitor. His head bumped against something slimy. He whirled around and saw the mandrake root hanging from the mattress underneath Uther's pillow, still dripping with Morgause's potion.

The footsteps entered the room and approached the bed. An arm in an embroidered purple sleeve reached under the mattress to remove the root. Then the footsteps retreated toward the door again. Merlin cautiously looked out at the intruder, and his jaw dropped.

What was Morgana _doing_?

* * *

Morgana walked out of the castle and through the lower town. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Merlin following her. She smirked and pulled up her hood. Her so-called sibling was going to be in for a _very_ rude surprise tonight.

Morgana continued her way out through the city gates and into the Darkling Woods. Eventually, she stopped in a clearing and waited. Eventually, several people entered the clearing on horseback, each wearing armor. Morgana started in surprise. She hadn't been expecting Morgause to bring the Blood Guard.

Morgause dismounted and approached Morgana, smiling warmly. "I'm sorry you had to wait. There was much to discuss."

"But your visit was successful?" Morgana prompted.

"Cenred's army ride for Camelot on my command."

Morgana took Morgause's hands. "There is nothing you cannot do," she said happily.

"It is you that gives me strength, sister," Morgause replied. "How goes the battle for Uther's mind?"

"When Cenred marches on Camelot, he will find a kingdom without a leader," Morgana said smugly. She pulled away from Morgause and began pacing, inching her way toward a fallen log. "Finally, we are ready."

Morgause shook her head. "Not quite. It seems you were followed, dear sister." Morgause approached the fallen log, raising her voice. "Did you really think we were that stupid, Merlin?"

Merlin stood up from behind the log. For a moment, he caught Morgana's eye, then he turned around and ran for it.

Morgause signaled to the Blood Guard, and they ran after the prince. Scarcely two minutes later, they returned carrying an unconscious Merlin.

Morgause smiled wickedly. "Would you like to dispose of him, sister, or shall I?"

"No," Morgana objected, smirking. "Chain him. Wait until he wakes up, then leave him to the serkets. A swift death is far too good for him."

"I do like the way you think, sister," Morgause said approvingly. "It shall be done. And here." She pulled out a fresh mandrake root and handed it to Morgana. "Don't forget this."

Morgana took the root and glanced at Merlin, still smirking. "I look forward to hearing how painfully he died." With that, she walked away to return to the castle, finally allowing her false smirk to fade. She pondered everything that had happened over the past year…and the poison that had started it all.

* * *

" _We've got to do something!" Morgana urged. Already she could hear Arthur fighting the Knights of Medhir outside the throne room._

 _Merlin shut his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I know." He opened his eyes to meet Morgana's gaze. They shared an identical look of despair._

" _The dragon told you what the source of the sickness is, didn't he?" Morgana asked accusingly. Merlin's flinch was an answer in and of itself, but she wanted to hear him say it. "_ Didn't he?! _"_

" _He told me everything," Merlin confessed. "He told me what the source of the sickness is, and how to destroy it. But…I_ can't _…" He shut his eyes again, tears spilling down his face. "I can't kill you, Morgana," he whispered._

 _So it was true. Just as she had suspected all along. She had wanted to free her people, the_ magical _people…but the people of Camelot were her people too. She would die for them. And today, that was the only way to save them. She pulled out the bottle of hemlock, keeping it hidden in her hand._

" _You don't have to," Morgana said quietly. "Just promise me that you will save Camelot—_ whatever the cost. _" She uncorked the bottle and drained it in one swift motion._

" _Morgana, what are you…" Merlin lunged forward to rip the bottle out of her hand. He looked at the label, then back up at her, horrified. "What have you done?"_

 _Morgana coughed. Already it was becoming difficult to breathe. Then she staggered. Merlin swiftly caught her and gently lowered her to the ground. The waterskin slipped off his shoulder to lie abandoned on the floor next to them. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Stay with me, Morgana!" he pleaded._

 _Morgana did not reply; she no longer had enough air even to cough. Darkness was creeping in at the edge of her vision. Distantly, she heard Merlin whisper in her ear. "I_ will _save Camelot." The world faded to black._

* * *

No matter how many times Morgana tried to tell Morgause what really happened, Morgause remained convinced that Morgana had been brainwashed by the Pendragons and that Merlin was responsible for her poisoning. Eventually, Morgana gave up her attempts to make the other witch see reason. She tried several times to attack Morgause and make a bid for freedom, but Morgause overpowered her every time. Finally, she had seen only one option: go along with Morgause's attempts to "cure" her nonexistent brainwashing and pretend to agree to the new plot against Camelot.

Merlin had naturally been furious when he caught Morgana with the mandrake root, but he'd calmed down once Morgana explained her side of the story. He'd suggested that they ambush Morgause together that night. Unfortunately, neither of them had counted on the presence of the Blood Guard. Morgana had hoped to surreptitiously lead Morgause away from her men, but she never got the chance. Now she could only pray that she'd given Merlin enough of a chance to escape.

* * *

Arthur bent over his desk, doing paperwork. There was a great deal of it, since Uther was presently unable to do his own. He looked up when Gaius entered.

"How are you, Sire?" Gaius asked.

"It's not me who's sick," Arthur said shortly.

"It can't be easy to see your father this way," Gaius sympathized.

"No." Arthur put down his quill. "He's always been so strong. He lifted this kingdom from its knees, Gaius. To see him now…"

"I'm sure that over time he _will_ recover," Gaius assured. "But until then, we have to make plans, Arthur. We need _you_ to assume control."

Arthur shook his head and picked up his quill again. "That's ridiculous."

"Camelot needs a leader," Gaius pressed. "It falls to you. You must fulfill your role as regent. This is not just me talking—members of the court have spoken."

"So now you've taken to whispering behind my back?" Arthur asked, his displeasure evident. "What kind of treason is this?"

"It's for the good of the kingdom," Gaius insisted. "The palace is awash with rumors, the people are restless."

Arthur threw his quill onto the table and walked over to the window. "I'm not going to usurp my father. I swore allegiance to my king, and so long as there is breath in my body, it is my duty to uphold that."

"Arthur, please…" Gaius began, but Arthur cut him off.

"You are giving up on my father. That is something I will never do." Arthur bowed his head, then looked back at Gaius. "Has the sentry woken?"

"He has, Sire," Gaius revealed. "But I'm afraid he remembers nothing from the attack, nor indeed the entire day leading up to it. Unfortunately, amnesia is not unheard of in cases of head injuries. He may never remember."

Arthur frowned. "It doesn't make sense, though. Why would the traitor hit him on the head instead of simply stabbing him? And why leave the dagger?"

"We may never know, Sire," Gaius replied. "But the sentry _will_ live, so let us be thankful for that."

* * *

Merlin woke to find himself lying on the forest floor, wrapped in chains. The sky was now light. Before he had a chance to fully register his predicament, two of the Blood Guard hauled him to a kneeling position.

Morgause stood in front of Merlin, looking at him through narrowed eyes. "You intrigue me, Merlin. Even after everything you've done, Morgana had trouble believing you were her enemy. What could you possibly have done, to inspire such misguided loyalty?" Merlin glared hatefully at her. "You know the answer, but you're not telling me. Why?"

" _You're_ the one who doesn't deserve her loyalty," Merlin said stiffly.

"Why not? Because I'm a witch?" Morgause demanded. She crouched by Merlin and narrowed her eyes again. "No. There's something else. Something you're not telling me, isn't there."

Merlin firmly met her eyes. "It doesn't matter."

Morgause stood up. "Well. You can take your secret to your grave. Weorc untoworpenlic." The chains tightened and briefly glowed. Morgause loomed over Merlin. "You chose to poison one of my own. You may regret that." She walked away, followed by the Blood Guard.

Merlin scowled. He might have given Morgana the idea to poison herself, but it certainly wasn't his choice. He waited a few minutes to be sure that he was truly alone, then he cast a spell. The chains glowed and tightened again. He repeated the spell, with the same result. He tried a different spell, still to no effect. Something hissed in the trees.

* * *

Will entered Merlin's chambers with a breakfast tray. "Good morning…" He trailed off when he realized that the room was empty. Worse, the bed had not been slept in. Worried now, Will backed out of the room, still carrying the tray.

Morgana was just outside. "Is he in there?" she asked anxiously.

Will shook his head. "No, my lady. It looks like he didn't even return to his chambers last night."

"That's not like him," Morgana fretted. "Something could have happened to him."

* * *

Serkets had surrounded Merlin's clearing. Frantically, he continued trying to break his chains, but everything he did caused them to tighten further. The serkets scuttled toward him. He abandoned his attempt to break the chains and aimed a spell at the serkets. They drew back sharply, then advanced again.

Merlin started to cast another spell, but was interrupted by a sharp pain in his back. He doubled over as his vision blurred, then he threw back his head and roared his last hope to the heavens. "Ω δρακον, έάω μαλερός σοφόνους φθέγγομαι τείδε άναδικέω!"

Merlin toppled over as a burning sensation rapidly spread throughout his body. He vaguely saw the serkets closing in.

* * *

Morgana found Arthur at Uther's bedside. He had tears in his eyes. Morgana winced guiltily and put an arm around him.

"I need him to get better," Arthur said, sounding lost.

"Right now, Merlin needs you more," Morgana replied grimly. "No one has seen him since last night. I think something may have happened to him."

" _What?_ " Arthur gasped.

"Send out search parties," Morgana begged. "Please."

Arthur nodded. "I will." He stood up and left the room, though not before casting one last worried look at his father.

* * *

Dimly, Merlin saw the clearing erupt into flames. Many of the serkets screeched, caught in the inferno. More flames sprang up all around, killing more serkets. The survivors slowly backed away.

Merlin himself remained untouched by fire. Leaves blew over his face. Then a giant set of claws lifted him off the ground and carried him into the sky.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Ha! Had you going there, didn't I? And yes, I realize that twist probably raised a lot of questions...I'll try to clear everything up in part II.**


	27. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part II

Merlin woke up to find himself lying on a rocky ledge. Thankfully, the chains were gone, but his blood still felt like it was on fire. Blinking dazedly, he looked up to see a face he had not seen in a long time. "I didn't think you'd answer my call."

"Merlin, I could not resist a Dragonlord, even if I wanted to," Kilgharrah replied.

"I'm grateful. Thank you." Merlin tried to lift his head, but the action sent a fresh wave of agony through him.

"Lie still," Kilgharrah instructed gently.

"Ow," Merlin moaned. "My head…"

"The serket's poison is powerful," Kilgharrah continued. "I have given you an enchantment that will help you heal, but it will take time." Merlin shut his eyes and drifted back into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Morgana watched from her window as various search parties rode back into Camelot. There was no sign of Merlin with any of them. When she saw Arthur, she left her chambers and hurried out to meet him.

"Well?" Morgana demanded.

"There's no sign of him anywhere," Arthur said worriedly. "We did find one strange thing, though."

"What?"

"A clearing full of serkets that had been burnt to a crisp."

"Just serkets?" Morgana checked. "No humans?"

"No, no humans," Arthur confirmed. "You think the serkets had something to do with Merlin?"

"Serkets don't spontaneously burst into flame," Morgana reasoned. "Who else could have done it?"

Arthur did not look convinced. "I know Merlin's powerful, but I don't think he's that powerful. And in any event, the fact remains that he's nowhere to be found. Something's not right here."

"Well, maybe I could…"

"Don't even think about it," Arthur cut her off. "I just found you again. I'm not going to risk having you and Merlin _both_ vanish off the face of the earth."

Morgana reluctantly returned to her chambers. At the very least, she knew that Merlin had survived the serkets…but where was he now?

* * *

Morgana met with Morgause that night. The meeting was entirely uneventful; Morgause clearly had no idea that Merlin had escaped. She gave Morgana a new mandrake root and sent her on her way.

Once back in the castle, Morgana went straight to Uther's chambers. He lay with his eyes wide open, staring at nothing. Morgana kept her hood up and cautiously waved a hand in front of his face. He did not react.

With Merlin missing, Morgana found that she had lost her taste for punishing the tyrant king. Instead of hanging the new root under the bed, she threw it into the fireplace. She clutched her head as it screamed.

A whimper came from the bed. Uther was shivering, and his eyes darted wildly. Morgana glanced at him, then exited the room again, scowling. Just because she had ended the spell, that did not mean she cared for him.

* * *

When Merlin woke up again, he felt significantly better. He opened his eyes and saw the night sky glittering above him. He jerked upright, which made his head spin. "You shouldn't have let me sleep!"

"I had no choice, young warlock," Kilgharrah defended. "The venom was too strong, even for your great powers."

Merlin pulled himself to his feet, using a nearby rock for balance. "I don't have time for this, I need to get back to Camelot! My kingdom is in danger! And worse, Morgana is playing a dangerous game. I don't even want to think about what Morgause will do to her if she discovers Morgana's deception."

"Patience, Merlin, you underestimate Morgana," Kilgharrah said calmly. "Her future is now joined with yours and Arthur's forever."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked warily.

"Camelot's fate was balanced on a razor's edge. Had Morgana chosen to aid Morgause, she would have eventually surpassed her sister's evil, and her hatred would have plagued Arthur's reign until he met an early demise. When she became the vessel for the sleeping sickness, I feared she had already made her choice. But instead she chose to protect you and Arthur at great cost to herself. It is your destiny to defend Camelot and to guide Arthur, and it is his destiny to free magic and lead Albion's golden age…but it is Morgana who will ensure that the Old Religion does not return to corruption."

"That's all very well and good, but right now I need to get back to Camelot," Merlin insisted.

"You're not yet fully recovered, Merlin, and it's more than three days' walk!" Kilgharrah objected.

Merlin smirked. "I have no intention of walking."

* * *

Merlin yelled in jubilation as Kilgharrah swooped through the sky. Flying was a thoroughly surreal experience, and Merlin was enjoying every moment of it. Finally, Kilgharrah landed in the clearing where Merlin and the knights had faced him the previous year. He lowered his neck so that Merlin could safely slide off. Merlin stumbled slightly when he landed, but he kept his feet.

"This is as far as I go," Kilgharrah stated.

"Thank you," Merlin said sincerely. "I won't forget this."

"Be careful, young warlock," Kilgharrah warned. "The great battle for Camelot has begun. You must be strong, for Arthur's destiny and the future of Albion lie in your hands." Merlin nodded, and Kilgharrah flew away.

* * *

Morgana tossed and turned, too worried to sleep. She stiffened when she heard her door open, and her hand closed on the hilt of the dagger she kept under her pillow. When the intruder approached her bed, she quickly sat up and lashed out with the dagger, only to pull back at the last second. "Merlin?"

A candle lit itself. "Yes, it's me," Merlin confirmed, sounding slightly shaken. "Since when do you sleep with a dagger?"

Morgana put the dagger back under her pillow. "Since I spent a year surrounded by enemies," she answered soberly. "Not all of the Blood Guard were convinced that I had come around to Morgause's side. One of them even tried…" Morgana trailed off with a shudder. "Once Morgause heard about it, I never saw him again."

"Pity," Merlin growled. "I'd have loved to get my hands on him."

"Where have you _been_?" Morgana demanded, desperate to change the subject. "Arthur said the serkets had been burnt to a crisp and you were nowhere in sight!"

Merlin winced. "Got stung. Kilgharrah saved me."

Morgana frowned in confusion. "Who's Kilgharrah?"

"The dragon."

"The _dragon_?!"

"Long story. I'll tell you later." Merlin sat on the bed. "I noticed the mandrake root is gone."

"I destroyed it," Morgana revealed, staring at her hands in her lap.

"You still haven't given me a satisfactory reason why you even used it in the first place," Merlin said somewhat frostily. "You could have simply told Morgause that someone discovered it that first night."

Morgana lifted her head, a hint of ice in her gaze. "Because perhaps a forced visit from his conscience will lead him to think twice before leaping to conclusions and ordering executions the next time someone mentions magic. I'm not going to assassinate him, but neither am I going to sit around waiting for Arthur to take the throne."

"But Morgana, you've left Camelot vulnerable!"

"Arthur is more than capable of assuming command," Morgana countered. "In fact I feel far safer with him in charge. And Morgause would have talked Cenred into attacking anyway. She has something that she believes will allow them to overcome the citadel's defenses."

"She does?" Merlin asked worriedly. "What?"

"I don't know," Morgana admitted. "I've asked, but all she's told me is that it's a powerful magical vessel."

Merlin sighed. "And why haven't you mentioned any of this before? Things like that would be very useful to know!"

Morgana bowed her head. "I'm sorry. Like I said, I've spent a year surrounded by enemies. I've had to do everything alone, I'm not used to having people I can trust. And besides, I did leave that dagger with the sentry in order to put you all on your guard."

Merlin frowned. "Why exactly did you attack him in the first place?"

"He wouldn't leave me alone," Morgana muttered. "And then he saw the mandrake. I was terrified he'd wake up before I found a spell to make him forget what he saw."

"Wait, is _that_ why you took my book?" Merlin demanded.

Morgana nodded, somewhat sheepishly.

Merlin sighed again. "Well, just remember that you're not alone any more. _Talk_ to me. And Arthur."

Morgana shuddered. "I'll talk to Arthur…eventually. I don't think I'm ready to just yet. Just talking to _you_ is…" She took a deep breath. "I need time to re-learn how to trust."

"Fine." Merlin stood up. "But at least keep _me_ informed."

Morgana nodded. "I will. Good night."

* * *

In the morning, Arthur sent out more search parties. Unfortunately, he could not join them, since there was a great deal to attend to in the city. He walked back toward his chambers, intending to attack the latest pile of paperwork. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Merlin emerged from his own room, yawning sleepily.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I live here?" Merlin answered, confused.

"You up and vanished without a trace!" Arthur said angrily. "I've had search parties out looking for you! I just sent out half a dozen more!"

"I wasn't gone for that long!" Merlin defended.

"Long enough!" Arthur retorted. "The future of the kingdom rests upon my shoulders, and you just went gallivanting off and left me to deal with it! So you'd better have a damn good excuse for this, Merlin!"

Merlin opened his mouth to reply, then noticed a couple of servants standing halfway down the hallway. They were watching the princes with interest. Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm, pulled him into his chambers and shut the door. "I was dying, actually, thank you for your concern."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "You look fine to me."

Merlin shrugged. "Thanks to Kilgharrah."

"What?" Arthur demanded, bewildered. Then he deflated and sighed. "You know what, start from the beginning."

"I followed a cloaked woman to the Darkling Woods and saw her meet with Morgause. They were enchanting Father—don't worry, that's broken now—and they're in league with Cenred. He's going to march on Camelot, and worse, they have some magic that they think will allow them to overcome the citadel's defenses."

"What?!"

"Leave that to Morgana and me."

"Fine," Arthur said reluctantly. "So what's this about you nearly dying?"

"They caught me spying, bound me in magical chains and left me to the serkets. I couldn't break free, and I got stung. I called Kilgharrah and he rescued me. Even with his magic healing me, I had to sleep off the venom. I came back to Camelot as soon as I could."

"Well…" Much to Merlin's surprise, Arthur suddenly enveloped him in a fierce embrace. After a few moments, Merlin returned it. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Arthur hissed as he pulled away. "I've had enough of my siblings vanishing, do you hear me?"

"Duly noted," Merlin replied ruefully.

* * *

A little while later, Will took some medicine to Uther for Gaius. When he entered the king's chambers, he found Uther sleeping peacefully and Merlin sitting at his father's bedside. Merlin looked up. "Hey."

"Hey?" Will repeated disbelievingly. "You completely vanish for an entire day, then you reappear and you just say 'hey' like nothing even happened?"

"Oh, something happened all right," Merlin said ruefully. "My father was being enchanted. I tried to take down the witch that did it and got a little more than I bargained for. But I'm fine and Father's going to be fine, so pardon me if I take the opportunity to enjoy the moment before all hell breaks loose again."

"You do realize there are _search parties_ out looking for you?"

Merlin shrugged. "Arthur's gone to recall them."

"Oh, and that just makes it all right, does it?" Will ranted. "Here I was, stuck in the castle all day, with nothing to do and no one to pay me for not doing it! And no idea if I'd ever get paid again! I could have lost my job forever! And you…just…"

"Will," Merlin interrupted with a small smile, seeing Will's rant for what it really was. "Glad to know you care."

* * *

Less than an hour later, the scout patrol returned from Cenred's border. In the council chambers, Arthur paced while Merlin and Morgana leaned against a pair of nearby pillars. Gaius and several other courtiers also listened as Leon made his report. "I estimate they will reach the city within two days."

"And they march under Cenred's banner?" Merlin prompted.

"Yes, Sire," Leon confirmed. "We knew he was amassing an army…"

"How many men?" Arthur interrupted.

"Twenty thousand, maybe more."

"I fear that news of the king's illness has spread beyond our borders," Gaius spoke up. "Cenred sees an opportunity."

"Then we must find a way to appease him," Leon urged.

Arthur shook his head. "That's not what my father would do, he wouldn't bow to our enemies."

Gaius bowed his head. "Forgive me, Sire. We _are_ outnumbered two to one."

"It shows _weakness_ , Gaius," Arthur argued. He walked to the head of the table and sat on his father's throne. "There's only one course of action open to us. We must prepare the city for siege."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Leon objected.

"The castle is our strongest weapon," Arthur countered. "No army has ever taken Camelot."

"What about the people from the outlying villages?" Leon demanded.

"We'll give them refuge within the city walls."

"And what of their houses, their livelihoods? Cenred will destroy everything in his path!"

"But they _will_ have their lives," Arthur said firmly. "Go. Ready the army."

* * *

Once the council had been dismissed, Arthur pulled Merlin aside. Morgana followed. "Merlin, I'm putting you in charge of neutralizing Morgause's secret weapon," Arthur ordered.

"No," Morgana cut in. "Leave that to me."

"Are you sure about this, Morgana?" Arthur said worriedly. "I mean, she _kidnapped_ you."

"All the more fitting that I take her down, then, don't you think?" Morgana argued. "And besides, do you fancy explaining why you ordered Merlin away from the front lines?"

Arthur hesitated, and Merlin spoke up. "She's got a point, you know."

"Fine," Arthur sighed. "But I don't like it."

"I'm not some damsel in distress," Morgana said, mildly annoyed. "I'm a witch and I can use a sword, give me some credit."

"You were gone for a year," Arthur retorted. "Forgive me for not being keen to risk your life."

* * *

That night, Arthur stared out his window, mulling over the day's events and wondering if he'd really done the right thing. He jerked out of his reverie when someone knocked on his door. He turned around to see Gwen tentatively entering the room.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, looking ready to leave again. "I didn't mean to…"

"No, come in, please," Arthur said quickly.

Gwen walked over to him. "How is your father?"

Arthur sighed. "Could do with him here. I mean, I've got Merlin and Morgana, but…I'm the one who has to make the decisions now. I don't think I'm ready for this."

"You should have more faith in yourself," Gwen urged.

"What are the people saying?"

"They are glad that you have taken charge."

"I've committed them to a siege," Arthur said quietly. "There's going to be casualties, Guinevere."

Gwen stepped closer to him and put a hand on his arm. "I trust you, Arthur. More than Uther, more than any man. Worry is not a wise counsel. Forget everything else. You have to follow what you believe is right."

Arthur smiled at her, heartened by her gentle wisdom. He covered her hand with his own. Her hand was calloused from a lifetime of manual labor, and yet somehow it was still soft and gentle. He wished he could hold it more often.

Gwen pulled away, ending the moment. "I should go, Sire." She turned and made for the door.

"There's no need to call me that," Arthur called after her.

Gwen stopped and faced him again. "There is every need, Sire." She curtsied and left the room, leaving behind a somewhat dejected Arthur. Why did such an amazing woman have to be a serving girl, eternally beyond his reach?

* * *

Morgana stood at the top of the staircase near the armory. Below her, dozens of soldiers were gathering building materials for barricades. Morgana smiled as she watched. Camelot's defenses truly were formidable. And now it was time to go and see if Morgause was finally going to reveal her plan to overcome them.

Morgana snuck out of the city and returned to the clearing where Merlin had nearly died. She waited for nearly half an hour before Morgause arrived. "Where have you been?" Morgana demanded, feigning anxiety.

Morgause ignored the question. "What's wrong, sister?"

Morgana took a deep breath. She had rehearsed this carefully. "It's Merlin. He's alive, he's back in Camelot. He destroyed the mandrake root. Your enchantment's been broken."

"Has he exposed you?" Morgause worried.

Morgana shook her head. "I got to him before he had the chance. Told him that if he breathed a word of what he saw, then I would reveal that he poisoned me. If I go down, he goes down with me."

Morgause smiled. "Do not worry then. The root has already done its work. And Cenred's army are less than a day from the city."

Morgana took another deep breath. "Then it is time."

Morgause nodded. "Are you ready?"

Morgana smirked. "Tell me what I must do."

Morgause pulled a tree-shaped staff out of her cloak. The staff seemed to call out to Morgana in a manner that made her skin crawl. "It is carved from the Rowan Tree that grows at the very heart of the Isle of the Blessed," Morgause explained. "Only the high priestesses and their Blood Guard have ever set eyes on it."

"And you want me to wield it?" Morgana guessed. "How?"

"The staff will guide you," Morgause promised. "It carries its own power."

Morgana reached out and took it. Instantly, she heard faint whisperings in her mind. She did her best to ignore them. "I will not fail you."

Morgause nodded again. "I know." She returned to her horse.

Morgana tucked the staff into her cloak and began walking back to Camelot. The whispers grew ever louder and more insistent. _Avenge us…kill the Betrayer…he who used us and cast us aside when we had fulfilled our purpose…spill blood for blood…_

"Shut up," Morgana muttered. "I'm not actually going to use you." The staff simply continued to demand vengeance throughout the entire journey back to the city.

Morgana was relieved to reach her chambers and hide the staff under her bed, but the whispers continued. She quickly changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed, shoving a pillow over her ears.

* * *

The next day, the castle was in a state of barely-controlled chaos as everyone prepared for the siege. As soon as he found the chance, Merlin pulled Morgana aside for a quiet word. "Did you talk to Morgause last night?"

"Yes," Morgana confirmed, sounding somewhat distracted.

"And?"

"She gave _me_ the magical vessel," Morgana continued. "She expects me to use it. And since I'm not going to do any such thing, we're all good on that front."

Merlin let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Excellent." He frowned when he noticed that Morgana was gazing into the distance, brow furrowed. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Morgana insisted. Even from here, she could hear the staff whispering to her. It was maddening. She'd been sorely tempted to snap the thing in two, yet some part of her quailed at the thought of destroying yet another piece of the Old Religion when so much was gone already.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen and Will helped Gaius to set up an infirmary. Arthur walked through some time in the early afternoon, pausing to smile at Gwen. Merlin and Leon followed right on Arthur's heels.

Once they reached a quiet hallway, Arthur stopped to talk to Leon. "Has everyone from the outlying villages been given shelter?"

"As best we can, Sire," Leon replied. "They amount to almost nine thousand so far, but they're still coming."

"How long will our provisions last?" Arthur worried.

"Depends, Sire, on what losses we sustain."

"And Cenred?" Merlin prompted.

"Our scouts report that he'll be on us in a matter of hours."

* * *

Early that evening, Merlin watched from the battlements as Cenred's army arrived and set up camp. Steeling himself for the battle that was fast approaching, Merlin went inside to look for Arthur. He found his brother sitting at their father's bedside.

"It's time," Merlin said quietly.

Arthur nodded and stood up. He reached out to adjust their father's blankets. "I promise I will not let you down."

* * *

Arthur went to the battlements to have a look for himself. Cenred's army certainly was massive.

Merlin came up behind his shoulder. "Daunting sight, isn't it."

Arthur turned to his brother and raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you to get nervous."

Merlin glanced again at the enemy army, then looked back at Arthur, an odd intensity to his gaze. "I'm not nervous."

"No?"

"Because I trust in your destiny," Merlin declared, his absolute faith evident in his voice.

Arthur shook his head. "You spent _way_ too much time with the dragon the other day."

"He's right, you know," Merlin insisted. "It is your fate to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known. Your victory today will be remembered. By every age. Until the end of time. Just trust in yourself."

Arthur stared at Merlin for a long moment. "It's not just my destiny," Arthur finally said quietly. "You're part of it too. I trust in _you_ , Merlin. Together, we can do anything."

* * *

Morgana watched from her window as knights and soldiers ran out through the courtyard to take up defensive positions in the lower town. Suddenly, the courtyard vanished.

 _Smoke pervaded the air in the Inner Sanctum on the Isle of the Blessed. Uther was a long-standing ally of the high priestesses; they had welcomed the knights of Camelot with open arms. Not one of them had expected they might be burnt in their sleep. A single priestess remained, cornered by knights with torches. "Where is she?" a knight demanded. "Where is that traitor Nimueh?" The priestess glared defiantly before vanishing in a whirlwind._

Morgana jolted back to the present. She coughed and retched, trying to clear her lungs of the nonexistent smoke. _They must all pay the price,_ the staff insisted.

"I am going to the infirmary to help _save_ innocents," Morgana growled back at it. Still, she changed into a blouse and trousers. Just in case.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur stood with a group of knights at one of the barricades, waiting. They did not have to wait long. Fire streaked overhead, and explosions could be heard from the direction of the citadel. Cenred's siege engines had opened fire.

Scarcely a minute later, Cenred's army came charging through the streets and engaged the knights in combat. Clashing swords soon filled the princes' awareness. Arthur climbed onto the barricade, using the increased height to rain down blows on his enemies.

"Hold the line!" Leon yelled from the drawbridge. He whirled around when he heard footsteps, and his eyes widened at the sight of an unexpected armored figure. He grabbed Uther by the shoulder. "You need to go back, Sire!"

Uther simply shoved Leon out of the way and forced his way to the front lines.

Arthur briefly froze in horror when he saw the newcomer. Then he recovered and called out to his father. He pushed his way through the fighting to Uther's side. Merlin joined him, having heard Arthur call out. Together, they dragged Uther backwards away from the fighting.

"What are you doing?!" Uther protested.

"You're not well," Merlin stated firmly.

"This is _my kingdom_!" Uther argued. He grunted in pain when an arrow landed in his calf just below the knee. He sagged into Arthur's arms.

Arthur glanced back at the fighting, and saw that they were losing. "Pull back!" Arthur commanded. "Retreat!" He slung his father's arm around his shoulder and continued hauling him away.

The knights obediently withdrew from the barricade. Cenred's men began gleefully climbing over it. Merlin slipped into the shadow of a nearby house and cast a spell. The barricade caught fire, cutting off the enemy pursuit for now. Merlin then ran to catch up with Arthur and help drag their father to safety.

* * *

Explosions shook the infirmary. The sounds of battle drew closer. _Let them come,_ the staff urged. _Let the Betrayer's kingdom fall._

"Shut it," Morgana muttered, too exhausted to argue further. She flushed when Gwen gave her an odd look. Then she found herself standing in the courtyard at dawn.

" _Let this serve as a lesson to all," Uther stated coldly. "This_ witch _, one who called herself a high priestess of the Old Religion, has been soundly defeated and her reign of terror ended. The Old Religion is conquered. Light the pyre."_

 _The torch was lowered. Flames climbed up the pyre. Before long, the world became nothing but a haze of burning agony. An ear-splitting scream filled the air. She scarcely realized it was coming from her own mouth._

Morgana jolted back to the present, shaking. The memory of burning was so vivid, worse than any of her prophetic dreams had ever been. _Now do you see?_ the staff demanded. _Prove the Betrayer wrong. Show him we are never conquered._

Morgana caved. She quietly slipped out of the infirmary and returned to her own chambers, where she pulled the staff out from its hiding spot. "What would you have me do?"

* * *

The princes stopped in the courtyard to let Uther lean against the well. "You must get back to the battle, we're losing the lower town," Uther urged.

"It's already lost, Father," Arthur replied. He tore a strip off his tunic.

"And the citadel?" Uther demanded.

"Safe for now," Merlin assured. Arthur tied the strip around Uther's knee just above the arrow.

"It must stay that way," Uther muttered.

"You have to trust me, Father, I know what I'm doing!" Arthur insisted. He pulled out the arrow, causing Uther to grunt in pain. "You must rest. When you're well again, you'll still have a kingdom, I promise you that!"

"I'll take him from here," Merlin offered. Arthur nodded and charged back toward the fray. Merlin slung his father's arm around his shoulder and steered him the rest of the way to the infirmary.

* * *

Once Merlin had left his father in Gaius's capable hands, he looked around. He frowned when he noticed that Morgana was absent. Then he walked over to Gwen. "Where's Morgana?"

"I don't know, she's disappeared," Gwen said worriedly. She looked around and lowered her voice. "She was talking to herself."

"Oh no," Merlin sighed. "Thank you, Gwen." He left the infirmary and headed toward Morgana's chambers.

* * *

Morgana descended the stairs to the burial vaults. Once inside, she took the staff to the center of the room, and she smirked. Tombs surrounded her…soldiers waiting to be woken. She lifted the staff and plunged it into the ground.

* * *

Just as he reached Morgana's chambers, a powerful surge of magic caused Merlin to stiffen. _Morgana?_ he called mentally. _What's going on?_

* * *

Morgana ignored Merlin. He could not possibly understand, he had not seen the atrocities that she had. The stone at the top of the staff began to glow. Then a beam of light shot out of it, hitting a tomb. Then another beam. And another. Soon, the room was filled with a spiderweb of light. The earth rumbled and tombs began cracking. Skeletal hands reached upwards. Morgana smiled in vicious glee.

* * *

Arthur joined the fight on the battlements. Cenred's army had set up a number of siege ladders, but they had yet to set a foot on the wall proper. The Camelot defenders had managed to knock over several ladders. Defenses were holding.

A Camelot soldier stumbled from a vicious stab wound. Arthur quickly disposed of the offending enemy, then slung the wounded soldier's arm around his shoulder. He guided the man down through the courtyard toward the infirmary. A volunteer from the infirmary met them in the square and offered to guide the man the rest of the way, leaving the prince free to return to the battle.

Arthur stopped short when he saw Merlin coming down the front steps of the castle. "Merlin! Where the hell have you been?"

"Morgana's disappeared!" Merlin revealed. He ran up to Arthur and lowered his voice. "And I just felt powerful magic coming from inside the castle."

"Morgause's secret weapon?" Arthur worried.

"Maybe. I think I'd better…" Merlin trailed off, looking over Arthur's shoulder. His eyes widened. Warily, Arthur turned around to see a line of skeletons advancing on them, carrying swords.

Arthur quickly drew his sword and attacked a skeleton. He clearly outmatched the skeleton, and soon stabbed it in the ribcage—but this had no effect. The skeleton cocked its head as though annoyed, then continued fighting. Arthur hurriedly pulled out his sword in order to parry.

Another skeleton advanced on Merlin. He swiftly drew his own sword and attacked it. After about a minute, he succeeded in cutting off the skeleton's left arm. The skeleton looked at its fallen arm, then back up at Merlin. It resumed its attack, somehow looking angry despite having no face.

Merlin backed away under the relentless assault, and tripped over a fallen piece of wood. Fortunately, a knight came up and stabbed the skeleton before it could strike Merlin. The skeleton was not the least bit hindered by impalement, but it turned its attention to the knight.

Merlin heaved a sigh of relief, then noticed that the severed skeleton arm was crawling toward him. Horrified and rather unnerved, Merlin scrambled away, slashing at the arm.

The skeletons soon forced Arthur and Merlin to retreat into the castle. "You need to warn Gaius and tell him to seal off the hospital," Arthur ordered.

Merlin did not move, listening to the footsteps of an approaching skeleton.

"Merlin, do as I say!" Arthur demanded frantically. Merlin reluctantly turned around and ran up the stairs. Arthur planted himself at the foot of the staircase and raised his sword, ready to defend this route to the hospital.

* * *

"I have to get out there," Uther insisted.

Gaius restrained him with a firm hand on his shoulder. "No, Sire, you're still weak from the medicine I gave you. I told you—"

"I cannot watch my kingdom fall and do nothing!" Uther interrupted.

"Arthur and Merlin will defend it," Gaius soothed.

"Gaius!" Merlin called from the entrance. Gaius approached the prince. "You need to seal off the hospital. The castle is under attack from within."

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone's summoned an army of the dead," Merlin revealed. "They're everywhere. I've got to go and stop them." With that, he left the infirmary again.

* * *

Out in the fight by the drawbridge, Leon finally found a moment to catch his breath. That moment was short-lived, however, when he heard a noise behind him. He whirled around and saw skeletons marching across the drawbridge. Leon quickly raised his sword to attack position. "On me!"

* * *

Arthur retreated to the infirmary; he'd gotten slashed on the hand by a skeleton. Gaius and Gwen both walked over to Arthur. Gwen immediately began bandaging his hand.

"We can't fight a battle on two fronts," Arthur said to Gaius.

"Keep still," Gwen interrupted, still wrapping his hand.

"If _someone_ doesn't find a way to get rid of these skeletons soon, then I don't know how much longer we can hold the citadel," Arthur continued. "We need to get my father to safety."

"How?" Gaius demanded. "We no longer control the lower town! There's no escape, Arthur."

Arthur grimaced and looked around. Merlin and Morgana had better know what they were doing.

* * *

Merlin rapidly descended the staircase to the burial vaults and rounded the corner. Morgana was inside, confirming Merlin's worst fears. The stone in the staff continued to glow.

Morgana whirled around at Merlin's entrance, then smirked. "You should leave now while you still can."

Merlin shook his head, not wanting to believe the sight before his eyes. "What are you _doing_ , Morgana? Women and children are dying. The city will fall."

"Good," Morgana snapped viciously.

Merlin took a step backwards in shock at the pure venom in her tone. "No. You don't mean that. This isn't like you. This isn't your destiny!"

"We have magic, Merlin," Morgana snarled. "Uther hates us and everyone like us, why should we feel any differently about him?!"

"Because he loves us!" Merlin pleaded. "God knows this past year was proof of that! If anyone could change his mind, then we could."

"So why haven't you told him?" Morgana demanded.

Merlin looked away and did not answer.

"You know better than anyone, Merlin. You know what it's like to be an outsider. To be ashamed of how you were born, to have to hide your true self. To constantly hear that you deserve to be _executed_ …not because of anything you've done, but because of who you are."

"It doesn't have to be like this," Merlin argued. "We can find another way."

Morgana curled her lip. "Do you remember what I said to you, when I summoned you to my chambers a few days ago?"

"Yes." Merlin firmly met her eyes. "You said that you knew about the bargain I'd made with Morgause, how I'd traded you for Camelot. And you said to stop hating myself for it because I'd done exactly what you asked me to."

"Because you did what had to be done," Morgana corrected. "Just like I'm doing now."

"This isn't the same, Morgana! I was _saving_ Camelot, not destroying it!" Merlin took a deep breath. "Please, Morgana, I beg you. This—this isn't _you_. You're not thinking clearly." His voice dropped to a whisper. "You can't be."

Morgana's eyes were as cold as steel. "If you're not with me, then you're against me. Ablinn ðu, forlæte ðu!" Merlin went flying across the room and hit the wall. His sword landed several feet away. Morgana approached and loomed over him, drawing her own sword.

"Forþ fleoge!" Merlin cried quickly. It was Morgana's turn to fly backwards. She hit a tomb and tumbled over it to land on the far side. Merlin winced; he really didn't want to hurt Morgana.

"Feoll bu brand!" Morgana shouted. The ceiling cracked over Merlin's head. Then pieces of it crumbled on top of him. One piece hit him on the head, knocking him out. Morgana retrieved her sword and approached Merlin once again.

 _Kill him,_ the staff urged. _Kill the blasphemer._

Morgana stared at her foster brother. He might have rejected her current plan, but he _was_ trying to help her. He was always trying to help her, even when they disagreed. He'd been unable to harm her when the fate of the entire kingdom depended on it, and even when she attacked him just now, he'd only used mild force in pure self-defense. What kind of person would she be if she killed him?

Morgana turned around and faced the staff. "No. He's not the blasphemer. You are."

 _The blood of our people cries out for justice!_ the staff insisted.

"Spilling more innocent blood won't bring back all those who've died!" Morgana retorted. "Violence only leads to more violence. If we continue the cycle of hatred, _all_ will be destroyed!"

 _The Betrayer can never be forgiven!_ the staff argued. _An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a people for a people!_

" _No._ " Morgana advanced on the staff. "There _is_ another way. The way of peace. And you have no part in that. Snæde!" Morgana raised her sword and slashed the staff in two, causing an explosion of bright light. Her head suddenly felt clearer than it had since before she last saw Morgause. She staggered as she realized the extent of what she had done.

* * *

Up in the castle and surrounding citadel grounds, every single skeleton crumbled. The knights cheered and returned their attention to Cenred's army, fighting with renewed vigor. With the skeletons destroyed, the citadel's defenses were once again indomitable. Cenred called off the siege and withdrew his army within the hour. Much of the night was spent putting out fires, and the sun eventually rose on an exhausted but victorious Camelot.

Uther summoned the court around mid-morning. Merlin and Arthur stood in front of their thrones while Morgana stood at the front of the crowd. She had changed back into a dress.

"In my time, we've won many battles, but none so important as this," Uther stated. "Every man, every woman and child has performed their heroic best. I thank you, and I salute you all.

"Even before the battle, we knew there was a traitor in our midst, one who was almost the undoing of us. However, we have to thank the one person who outwitted them and who almost single-handedly turned the battle—the Lady Morgana!" Uther held out a hand. Morgana took it and ascended the royal dais as the court burst into applause. "For it was she who bravely entered the vault, found the magical vessel and destroyed it. We must be vigilant! We must stand firm against the dark forces of magic, and make sure that they _never_ penetrate our walls again!"

Morgana smiled pleasantly at the applause, though she did not feel she deserved it. Her supposed heroism was only necessary as a result of her own actions. How many people had she indirectly killed last night?

* * *

Later in the day, Morgana knocked on the door of Merlin's chambers. He readily admitted her. She could still see a slight bump on his head, and she winced guiltily.

"I'm sorry," Morgana began. "Sorry for everything. I should have destroyed the staff the moment Morgause was out of sight."

"What's done is done," Merlin sighed. "In the end, you resisted its power. I knew you couldn't have been acting entirely of your own volition."

"I should have resisted it better," Morgana said somberly. "I did try talking to Uther, you know. Told him I didn't need a big fuss about my 'saving the day'. But he insisted that he was proud of me and wanted the whole kingdom to know that I was a hero."

Merlin grimaced. "Do you think you're ready to talk to Arthur yet?"

"After what I did?" Morgana demanded incredulously. "He's not so forgiving as you are, remember when Morgause showed him his mother's spirit? I'm not telling him about all of this unless I have absolutely no other choice."

"That's up to you," Merlin conceded. "But I think he'll forgive you. And I know I do."

Morgana smiled sadly. "Thank you, Merlin."

* * *

 **A/N: I swear, I wasn't trying to mess with you that time, it wasn't until I reached the confrontation in the burial vaults that I realized how it could come off. Don't worry, Morgana is staying good and she will not get mind-controlled again.**


	28. Goblin's Gold

Merlin walked through the open door of the library and looked around. After about a minute, Geoffrey looked up from his desk. "Is there something I can help you find, Sire?"

"No, thank you," Merlin replied. He was unwilling to admit that he was hoping to find records of magic in Camelot prior to the Purge. For once, he had a completely clear schedule, and he wanted to take advantage of his free time.

Merlin decided to head into the East Wing. The East Wing was positively massive and almost labyrinthine; he had gotten lost there several times as a child. Now, however, he was quite familiar with the layout of the entire library. He ignored the shelves nearest the entrance; he knew that questionable topics would be kept near the back.

Eventually, Merlin spotted a book entitled "The Haunting of Willowdale". This was the most promising title he had seen yet, so he set about retrieving it. Unfortunately, the book was on the very top shelf, well over his head. He started to climb the shelving. To his shock, a section of the second shelf suddenly swung downwards when he stepped on it. Then the entire bookshelf spun around, bringing Merlin with it.

Merlin found himself in a small room full of bookshelves, boxes, and other odds and ends. Cobwebs covered everything. Merlin slowly took in the sights, then noticed an interesting-looking book. He brushed off the cobwebs and opened it to find that it was a book of magic. Excellent—it seemed that he had finally found a spare book for Morgana to use.

Merlin closed the book again and started carrying it to the trick bookcase. Halfway there, he stumbled on an octagonal wooden container about a foot in diameter and twice as long. It shook. Something grumbled and pounded on the inside. "Oi!"

Merlin set the book on a nearby table, crouched down and lifted the box upright. It was a lot heavier than it looked. He briefly fumbled with the fastenings, then gave up and opened it with a spell. Cautiously, he opened the lid. The box was lined with lead and initially appeared to be empty. Then suddenly a small, green-skinned humanoid with pointy ears jumped out. "Boo!"

The creature was actually slightly taller than the box; Merlin stared as he tried to figure out how it had fit inside. After several moments, the creature apparently grew impatient. "Are you going to say something, or shall I?"

"You can speak!" Merlin finally managed, dumbstruck.

"You're a sharp one!" the creature mocked. It stretched and cracked its joints. "I can't tell you how good it feels to be able to do that. And that. And this!"

"Shhh!" Merlin urged. It wouldn't do for Geoffrey to come and investigate.

"I have been squished and squashed inside that box for more than fifty years!" the creature exclaimed, making no effort to speak quietly. "Time to have some fun! Woohoo!" It jumped on a shelf and started knocking things over.

"Be _quiet_ ," Merlin ordered, doing his best to catch everything the creature threw.

The creature began pushing a large vase over the edge of its shelf. "Oh—oh!" The vase tumbled and shattered. "Oh dear, what a shame, never mind."

"Right, that's enough," Merlin said sternly. "You are going _back_ in that box until I work out what to do with you!"

The creature bowed its head, looking chastened. "Oh. All right. If I really must." It shuffled back toward the box, whining and moaning all the way. When it reached the box, it looked up at Merlin.

"In," Merlin commanded, pointing.

The creature jumped up on the box…then it suddenly flashed another mischievous grin. "Ha! Fooled you!" It jumped onto Merlin's head, clung there for a few moments, then took off to caper about the room again.

"Stop messing around _right this instant_!" Merlin hissed.

The creature vanished into the recesses of the room. Merlin cautiously followed the sound of metallic clanking and maniacal cackling. He found the creature busily emptying the contents of a trunk. "Nah…nah…nah…maybe…nah…"

Merlin grabbed a nearby cloth and snuck up behind the creature. He ducked when it threw something over its shoulder, then hurled the cloth over the creature. "Got you!" Merlin declared victoriously.

The creature struggled…then suddenly vanished from under the cloth. Merlin shook out the cloth in confusion. A ball of yellow light flew out, making taunting noises. It flew out through the crack between the secret door and the wall.

Merlin hurriedly went back through the trick bookshelf into the main part of the library. The creature had resumed its humanoid form and now stood on the top shelf. When it saw Merlin, it hurled a book at him. "Bulls-eye!"

"Someone's going to see you!" Merlin warned.

"Really? I'm just having a little tidy-up!" The creature continued hurling books at Merlin as it spoke. "You're gonna wanna get rid of all of this. Nasty mess up here. Nobody's had a brush up here for years! Look at it, it's all _old_ , and…right! That's enough! I'm off!" The creature scampered off toward the exit. Merlin followed.

* * *

Merlin followed the chaos to Arthur's chambers and found that the creature had completely ransacked the room. A boot flew out from under the bed. "No…no…none under here!" the creature called. Merlin crouched by the bed.

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned around to see Arthur giving him a strange look.

"What on _earth_ are you doing?" Arthur continued.

"I…uh…" Merlin trailed off as he spotted the creature slipping out the door. "Magical mishap, no time to explain!" He hurried after the creature again.

"At the very least you could clean all this up!" Arthur complained. "Is this a royal bedroom or a pigsty?!"

"Fine!" Merlin stopped and waved a hand at the room. Everything flew back to where it belonged. "Happy?"

"That's better," Arthur agreed. Something clattered outside. "What was that?"

"I'm on it, don't worry!" Merlin dashed out the door to follow the chaos again.

* * *

Merlin caught up to the creature in Morgana's chambers. It was hurling things out of one of her jewelry boxes. "Nearly…nearly…nearly…" It held up a bracelet and sniffed it. "Ohhh."

"No!" Merlin scolded. The creature jumped out the window, still holding the bracelet. Merlin went to the window, but he couldn't see the creature.

Merlin shut the window and returned to the scattered jewelry. He picked up a few necklaces, frowning. He wasn't sure if Morgana kept them organized in some particular way or not.

Someone cleared her throat. Merlin started and turned around to see Morgana standing behind him, looking mildly disturbed. "Merlin, do I want to know?"

"Uh…a magical creature stole one of your bracelets?" Merlin said hesitantly.

Morgana stared at him. "I'd laugh, but given all the strange things that have happened in Camelot, I honestly can't tell if that was a joke."

Merlin stood up and haphazardly dumped the necklaces into the jewelry box. "Unfortunately, no. I think I'm going to have to consult Gaius." He started walking to the door, then he stopped and turned back to her. "Oh, by the way, I found a second spellbook."

"Really?" Morgana asked with interest.

"Yeah. Go to the East Wing of the library, right to the very back, third bookshelf from the right. The rightmost section of the second shelf is a lever that spins the bookcase around and takes you into a secret room."

"Thank you," Morgana replied. "Good luck with the creature."

* * *

Gaius was very concerned by Merlin's tale. He pulled out a book and began flipping through it. Partway through, Merlin stopped him and tapped a picture. "That's it."

Gaius looked up, his expression grim. "Seems you've unleashed a goblin, Sire."

"I take it that's bad?" Merlin said worriedly.

Gaius nodded. "Goblins are the most mischievous of creatures. Mischievous, and dangerous."

"Didn't seem _dangerous_ ," Merlin commented in surprise.

Gaius shook his head. "Believe me, Sire, goblins will stop at _nothing_ to get their hands on the one thing they value above all others: gold."

The door opened and Arthur walked in. "You're needed, Gaius, for a matter of great urgency and _extreme_ delicacy."

"What is it?" Gaius asked anxiously.

"It's Father," Arthur replied, catching Merlin's eye. Both Merlin and Gaius followed Arthur out of the room.

Out in the corridor, Arthur spoke to Merlin in an undertone. "Care to tell me more about your 'magical mishap' now?"

Merlin's eyes widened. "Something magical happened to Father?"

"I'm not sure, but it's definitely not…normal."

"I…may or may not have unleashed a goblin," Merlin admitted.

"You _what_?!" Arthur exclaimed, forgetting to keep his voice down.

"Shhh!" Merlin hissed. "Long story."

* * *

When they arrived at Uther's chambers, Arthur stopped and stood in front of the door. "I should warn you, do not even _think_ about laughing."

Merlin nodded, now intrigued.

Arthur led them into the room. "Father?"

"I'm behind the screen," came the reply.

Arthur gestured for Gaius to approach. Gaius and Merlin both cautiously walked around the screen. Merlin just barely managed to keep a straight face. His father had gone completely bald, and he looked _very_ grumpy about it.

* * *

Merlin joined Gaius out in the hallway. "Only an enchantment could cause your father to lose his hair like that," Gaius mused. "I've no doubt the goblin is to blame. We must catch it before it does any real damage."

Merlin finally broke down and burst out laughing. "Sorry…the look on his face…" After a few moments, he took a deep breath and regained his composure. "Right. How do we catch it?"

"We need to set a trap," Gaius suggested. "And for that we need gold, and plenty of it."

* * *

That night, Merlin took a small chest of gold coins from his chambers and met Gaius and Will in a storage cupboard. Gaius held a lidded container and Will had a large blanket. They had filled the keyhole with clay.

"We ready?" Merlin asked.

Gaius and Will nodded. Merlin set down the chest, opened it and took out a handful of coins. He began laying them out in a trail that led to the storage room. Then he heard the goblin approaching, and he darted back into the cupboard.

"Oh! Lovely gold! Oh…oh… _oh_!"

Merlin made a face, disturbed. The goblin sounded… _very_ pleased to have finally found some gold. It soon entered the room and laughed gleefully at the sight of the open chest. Will lunged forward to entrap it with the blanket. Once again, it morphed into the ball of light and zoomed around the room. Merlin and Will tried to corner it, but it flew out from between them. Suddenly, Gaius made an odd sound. The two young men turned to see the physician blinking dazedly, the goblin nowhere in sight.

"Gaius, did you see where it went?" Will demanded.

"You let it escape, you stupid boy!" Gaius scolded, smacking Will on the back of his head. Both Will and Merlin looked incredulously at Gaius. "Now you just stand there like a sack of potatoes. Go after it! Go! Shoo!"

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Merlin agreed, still staring at Gaius. "Come on, Will."

* * *

A couple hours later, Merlin and Will returned to the physician's chambers. "We've searched the entire palace, there's no sign of the goblin any—what happened?!" Merlin demanded upon noticing the mess.

"It's that pesky goblin!" Gaius complained. "You let it escape and it's ransacked my premises! You've got some cleaning up to do." He walked past them toward the door.

Merlin and Will gaped at Gaius again. He turned back to them. "Clean. Clean!"

"Gaius," Merlin said, a hint of a warning in his tone. "I'll pretend you didn't just order me around. Now, what did you do with my chest of coins?"

"The goblin made off with it," Gaius said off-handedly. "I can hardly be expected to know what he did with it. Now if you'll excuse me, _my lord_ , I'm off to the tavern."

"You never go to the tavern!" Will said incredulously.

Gaius paused for a moment. "Then I shall see what I've been missing!" He left and slammed the door.

After a moment of stunned silence, Will turned to Merlin. "That was strange."

"Indeed," Merlin agreed. He waved a hand and the room tidied itself.

"What—didn't you just object to Gaius telling you to clean this place up?" Will said, confused.

Merlin shrugged. "Not your fault. This mess had nothing to do with you, I see no reason why _you_ should be forced to handle it."

"Ah. Thanks."

* * *

Morgana flipped through her new spellbook, fascinated. Eventually she glanced at her candle and realized that it had burned much lower than she expected. She quickly hid the spellbook and went over to her jewelry box for her healing bracelet. She had long since stopped wearing Morgause's gift during the day, hating the reminder that she once trusted her half-sister, but she still slept with it at night—the respite from nightmares was too enticing to reject.

Unfortunately, the bracelet was gone. Morgana sighed. "Of all the bracelets that creature could have stolen, it _had_ to be that one," she muttered. She returned to her bed and blew out the candle.

* * *

In the morning, Will was late with Merlin's breakfast. He looked distinctly harried. "Something wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Gaius has a massive hangover and he's _still_ acting really rude," Will griped. "Sent me all the way to the market for breakfast, as if we don't keep food in our chambers!"

"Hmm." Merlin nibbled absentmindedly on a piece of bread. "I hope he at least fed you."

"Actually, no," Will grumbled. "As soon as I got back, he told me I was late for work and shooed me right back out."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Honestly, as if I care more about your timeliness than your well-being! Here." He handed Will another piece of bread. Will opened his mouth to protest, but Merlin cut him off. "No servant of mine is going to starve on my watch. Eat."

"Thanks." Will took a bite, chewed it and swallowed. "Where do you suppose the goblin is now?"

"I have a feeling it's going to make itself known before long," Merlin said ruefully.

* * *

Morgana slowly pushed open the door to the physician's chambers. Gaius was doing something at a table, his back to her. "Gaius?"

Gaius turned around. "Yes, yes, what is it?"

"I couldn't sleep last night," Morgana admitted. "My healing bracelet's been stolen."

"Ooh! Tragedy. Travesty." Gaius shut something on the table behind him, then walked toward her. "Whoever stole it should be hanged, flogged and hanged again!"

Morgana stared at him. "I think that's a little excessive. I was merely hoping you could give me a sleeping draught?"

"A sleeping draught?" Gaius laughed. "Can't you count sheep like everyone else? Why are you bothering me with such things, _shoo_!" He made a sweeping gesture toward her.

Morgana stiffened, offended. "I don't know why you're being like this, Gaius. _You_ originally prescribed me the draughts!"

"Oh, did I now?" Gaius said rudely. He walked up so that he was right in Morgana's face. "I can see deep into your heart. You play at being Uther's loving ward. You play it so well you fool him, but you don't fool me. You _loathe_ every fiber of his being."

Morgana fought to keep her expression neutral. "Why would you say such a thing?" she demanded warily.

"Because it's the truth. There is hatred in your heart."

"That's enough, Gaius," Morgana snapped. "My relationship with the king is none of your concern."

"I see the truth frightens you," Gaius taunted.

"It's _you_ that frightens me," Morgana retorted. She stormed toward the door again.

"Do you not want your sleeping draught after all, Lady Morgana?" Gaius called after her.

Morgana stopped and looked back at him.

Gaius smiled. "One moment." He fetched a small bottle and held it out to her. "Sweet dreams."

Morgana snatched the potion out of his hand and stormed out of the room. _That_ had been one of the most disturbing conversations of her life.

* * *

Later that morning, Gwen entered Morgana's chambers with a basket of clean laundry, looking rather disconcerted herself. "Gwen, is everything all right?" Morgana asked, concerned.

Gwen shook her head. "It's nothing."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

Gwen sighed. "Gaius says there's an infection sweeping through the city, and he charged me an entire gold coin for the remedy. He _never_ charges for remedies."

"He was acting very odd when I spoke to him earlier," Morgana mused. "I don't know what's come over him."

* * *

Merlin returned to Gaius's chambers while Will set about tidying Merlin's room. Merlin opened Gaius's door to find the physician licking a pair of gold coins from Merlin's missing chest. "Gaius, what the _hell_ are you doing with my—" Merlin's eyes widened. "You're the goblin!"

The goblin-in-Gaius quickly closed the chest and shoved it into a nearby barrel. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Don't deny it," Merlin said sternly. "You've been acting odd ever since we lost the goblin last night."

The goblin grinned. "Oh, all right, you've got me. How do you like my new body? It's a bit old and creaky, but it's ever so much fun!"

"It's not your body, it's Gaius's," Merlin snapped. "What have you done with him?"

The goblin shrugged. "He's still in here somewhere."

Merlin closed the door and folded his arms. "Leave him."

The goblin sighed. "All right, you've convinced me." Then he broke into a wicked grin. "On second thought, I think I'll stay where I am. I like it in here. The freedom, the gold, the beer…did I mention the gold?"

Merlin walked toward the goblin, drawing himself up to his full height and looming over the possessed physician. "If you harm Gaius in _any_ way…I will kill you."

"Ah, but if you do that, you'll be killing Gaius," the goblin said smugly. "You see the problem? I'm him, he's me. We're all jumbled up in here." He pushed past Merlin and left the room.

* * *

Before Merlin had a chance to act on his new discovery, Uther convened the court. The king wore a large cap to cover his baldness. Merlin and Morgana sat on their usual thrones. Arthur stood in front of the dais.

"There have been instances of vandalism around the palace, as well as a number of thefts," Arthur reported. He considered mentioning the goblin, but decided against it—he wasn't sure if Merlin had a safe explanation for that.

Someone farted loudly. Many people turned to look at Gwen, who looked absolutely mortified. Then Morgana farted as well, much to her embarrassment.

"Double the guard," Uther commanded. "I want the perpetrator found." He shifted on his throne and also farted. Merlin noted the goblin looking quite smug.

"Yes, my lord," Arthur said somewhat awkwardly.

Uther farted again. "The council is dismissed!" he ordered somewhat hurriedly. Gwen and Morgana farted. "Now!"

Gwen was the first to reach the door, followed by most of the courtiers. Morgana slipped out the back entrance. Merlin, Arthur and the goblin remained behind.

"Gaius, is there anything you can do to treat this?" Uther demanded with another fart.

* * *

Merlin waited in the physician's chambers, arms folded. Before long, the goblin entered, laughing. "Tell me you didn't think that was funny."

Merlin glared at him.

"Not even a little bit? Just a teeny-weeny bit?"

"If you carry on like this, you're going to get Gaius killed," Merlin warned, unamused.

"Merlin, you underestimate me," the goblin said confidently. "I have cured Uther of his farting and his baldness. He is, he tells me, forever in my debt. I am a genius."

"I can't allow this to continue," Merlin insisted.

"Ha!" the goblin scoffed. "As if you have any choice in the matter. Now, if you're quite finished, I'm going to the tavern." He turned to leave, but Merlin magically slammed the door in his face. The goblin whirled back around, grinning wickedly. "Well, well, well. So you have a secret of your own, Merlin."

"Leave his body or you _will_ regret it," Merlin threatened.

The goblin remained unintimidated. "Your magic may be powerful, but I have an advantage. I can hurt _you_ …" He magically threw a dagger at Merlin. Merlin froze the dagger mere inches from his face, spun it around and sent it at the goblin…then stopped it short just in front of Gaius's face. "Whereas _you_ cannot hurt _me_ without hurting Gaius," the goblin finished.

Merlin reluctantly let the dagger fall to the ground. "I won't rest until I've found a way to force you out of Gaius's body," he promised. He tried to push past the goblin toward the door, but suddenly the world went black.

* * *

Arthur walked through the castle, looking for Merlin. He was willing to bet that the goblin was responsible for the vandalism and thefts, which meant Merlin was his best chance of resolving the problem. However, Merlin was nowhere to be found. Eventually, Arthur spotted Will in the hallway and stopped to talk to him.

"Will, do you have any idea where Merlin is?"

Will shook his head. "No, Sire. There's a goblin on the loose and he was trying to catch it. I haven't seen him for hours, though."

"I'm not sure anyone has," Arthur muttered. "Do you have any idea where he was looking?"

"I think he was talking to Gaius about it," Will recalled. "Don't know how much help Gaius would be though, Gaius has been acting really odd."

"Well, it's a start," Arthur sighed. "Thank you."

* * *

Arthur pushed open the door to Gaius's chambers. The physician was standing at a table, his back to Arthur. "Gaius?"

Gaius whirled around. "Yes, yes, what is it?"

"I…understand you and Merlin have been looking for a goblin?" Arthur prompted.

"I don't know what's given you such an absurd idea," Gaius retorted rudely.

For a moment, Arthur stood agape. Then he recovered. "Your ward told me. And Merlin mentioned yesterday that he had unleashed a goblin. I presumed that this goblin has been responsible for the…afflictions that various members of the court have suffered."

"And what makes you so sure that was the goblin?" Gaius countered. "There's a sorcerer in Camelot, you know. One no one would _ever_ suspect."

"Merlin may be a bit careless at times, but he would _never_ use his magic so blatantly and irresponsibly as this," Arthur said sternly.

"Ohhh," Gaius breathed, sounding intrigued. "And how can you be so sure he didn't invent this goblin as a cover?"

"Because I trust him," Arthur snapped. "More than I do you, especially since you seem to have completely forgotten the concept of _manners_. Now where did you last see Merlin?"

"I haven't seen him since the council," Gaius replied, a hint of smugness in his voice.

Arthur shook his head in exasperation and left the room.

* * *

Gwen bumped into Will on her way to the kitchens for Morgana's dinner. "Will, do you have any idea why Gaius has suddenly started charging for remedies?" she asked.

"He…what?" Will stopped to stare at her.

"He charged me an entire gold coin," Gwen explained.

Will's eyes widened. "Gold. Of course. How could we be so stupid?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I think Gaius has been possessed by a goblin," Will revealed.

It was Gwen's turn to stare at him. "Again, I'm sorry?"

"There's a goblin loose in the castle. It's obsessed with gold. And Gaius started acting odd right after we lost it."

Gwen gasped. "What do we do?"

Will grimaced. "I don't know. Merlin's usually good with this sort of thing, but no one seems to have seen him since the council this morning." Gwen turned bright red at the mention of the council. "Maybe you could try talking to Arthur?"

"What makes you think I'd be any good at talking to Arthur?" Gwen said quickly.

Will rolled his eyes. "You think I haven't noticed you sharing secret smiles with him? You're the closest thing I have to a sister, Gwen, it's my duty to watch out for things like that."

"Well I can't face him," Gwen insisted. "Ever. Not after what happened in the council. I'll talk to Morgana, but not to Arthur."

"Fine," Will sighed. "Let's hope I'm not about to bring dinner to an empty room."

* * *

Morgana's dinner sat untouched while she pondered Gwen's story. "That would certainly explain a lot. But it doesn't explain why Merlin's vanished."

"Maybe Merlin figured it out already and confronted him?" Gwen suggested.

Morgana shook her head. "All of the goblin's pranks so far have been mostly harmless, I can't believe the goblin would be capable of harming or kidnapping Merlin."

"He's taken over Gaius's body," Gwen pointed out. "I'd hardly call that harmless."

"Hmm." Morgana finally took a bite of her dinner. "Go home early tonight, I'll figure out a plan."

Gwen nodded. "Yes, my lady."

Morgana continued eating and turned her attention to her missing foster brother. _Merlin?_ she called mentally. _Where are you?_

There was no response. Morgana tried again several more times throughout her dinner, but to no avail. Perhaps Gwen was right and the goblin truly _was_ dangerous.

Once Gwen had left with the dishes, Morgana pulled out her new spellbook to look for answers. Unfortunately, it said absolutely nothing about goblins. After a few hours, she gave up and went to bed.

* * *

Merlin did _not_ return to his chambers for supper, so Will eventually gave up and returned the still-full tray to the kitchens. He then returned home to the physician's chambers.

Will opened the door to see "Gaius" licking a coin from Merlin's chest, dispelling the last of Will's doubts. He opened his mouth to confront the goblin, then thought better of it. Best keep his knowledge secret until he had a plan.

The goblin closed the chest and stashed it in the barrel once again. Will cleared his throat. "Gaius, time for dinner."

"Is it now?" the goblin said, sounding surprised. He looked out the window to see that night had long since fallen. "Best get cooking then. Go on, get to it! Cook!"

"Yes, Gaius," Will sighed. He couldn't wait until they found a way to turn his guardian back to normal; he was sick of being treated like a pest.

* * *

In the morning, Morgana went to Merlin's chambers. As she feared, they were empty. She walked down the hall to Arthur's chambers and knocked. "Enter!" Arthur called.

Morgana walked in and shut the door. "Merlin's still missing. I think the goblin did something to him."

Arthur grimaced. "Yeah, Father was just asking me where he is. And I agree with you about the goblin." He sighed. "How are we meant to get rid of a magical creature without Merlin?"

"Excuse me, perfectly capable witch standing right here!" Morgana objected.

"Right, sorry," Arthur said sheepishly. "Still not entirely used to the fact that you're back. Not that I'm complaining! It's just…strange."

"Still a bit strange to be here," Morgana conceded. "But it's good to be back. At any rate, we need to get the goblin to tell us where Merlin is."

"Well don't we need to _find_ the goblin first?" Arthur objected.

"It's possessing Gaius," Morgana explained. "Been looking through a spellbook Merlin found for me, but I still don't know how to get it out."

"Well then, how about you keep working on that and I'll try to get the Gaius-goblin-thing to tell us where Merlin is?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Will grabbed a couple books from Gaius's bookshelves and brought them to Gwen's house in the lower town. "We _need_ to force the goblin out of Gaius," Will stated.

"And how do we do that?" Gwen said worriedly.

"I don't know yet," Will admitted. "These books have got to tell us _something_." He opened one, then looked up at Gwen. "And I really think it would help if you convinced Arthur. At least he's in a position to lock up Gaius until we can get rid of the goblin."

Gwen took a step backwards. "No, I can't. After what happened in the council yesterday, I'll never be able to look Arthur in the face again."

"What happened in the council?" Will wondered.

Gwen turned bright red and looked away.

"Okay, apparently something embarrassing."

"It's more than embarrassing, Will!" Gwen protested. "I cannot face him. Ever."

"Come on, it can't be _that_ bad," Will urged.

"Yes it can," Gwen insisted. "No woman does that in public, and especially not in front of the man she has feelings for! He will _never_ be able to look at me in the same way again."

Will stood up. "Gwen, if Arthur likes you, he likes you—one public humiliation isn't going to change that."

After a moment, Gwen sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to him."

* * *

Arthur stared out his window, waiting. Soon enough, someone knocked on his door and entered without waiting for a response. Arthur turned around to face Gaius—or rather, the goblin. "Ah! Gaius! Come in!"

"I believe you wanted to see me?" the goblin replied.

"Yes," Arthur said cheerfully. "I think you may be my best hope of finding Merlin."

"And what gives you that idea?"

"Well, he was hunting for you, was he not…goblin?" Arthur drew his sword. "Tell me where to find my brother, or I will make you regret your silence."

The goblin looked around wildly, then his eyes flashed gold. Something hit Arthur on the head, and the world went black.

* * *

A short while later, Gwen approached Arthur's door. She held up her hand to knock, but caught her breath and drew back. She almost turned around and left again, but then she steeled herself and knocked. An odd sound came from inside.

"Arthur?" Gwen called. "Arthur, it's Guinevere. Can I come in?"

The same odd sound came again. Gwen cautiously opened the door and entered, calling for Arthur again. She slowly rounded the bed, then gasped. Arthur was sitting on the ground looking simultaneously disgruntled and mortified. He now had the ears of a donkey.

"What's happened to you?" Gwen demanded.

Arthur opened his mouth and tried to reply, but all that came out was a series of donkey brays. He gestured to his ears. Eventually he trailed off with a noise that sounded like a whimper.

"Did Gaius do this to you?" Gwen guessed.

Arthur brayed agreement.

"He's a goblin."

Arthur brayed something that sounded like "I know".

Gwen crouched by Arthur and stroked his ear. "You poor thing."

Arthur slowly smiled, enjoying the attention, then jerked away and brayed indignantly.

"Sorry." Gwen stood up again. "Will's working on a plan. We'll figure out what to do…stay here." Gwen left the room again and almost walked straight into Morgana.

"Is he in there?" Morgana asked anxiously.

"He's run afoul of the goblin," Gwen explained. "I think he would prefer no one else sees him like this. Will's got some of Gaius's books, hopefully they'll have some useful information."

"I think I might join you," Morgana replied. "Never mind finding Merlin, this is getting out of hand. _Something_ needs to be done before anyone else gets hurt, and I'm all out of ideas."

* * *

Back in her house, Gwen related the full story to Will and Morgana. Both of them stared at her. "Arthur's a donkey," Morgana repeated flatly.

"He has the ears of a donkey," Gwen clarified. "And the voice. He's…braying."

"He's…braying." Morgana finally lost the battle for composure and burst out laughing. Will joined in.

"It's not funny!" Gwen scolded.

"No, no, of course not," Will agreed, his laughter belying his words. "Arthur with the ears of a donkey, what's funny about that?"

Gwen caved and joined their laughter. "He just looked so pitiful! I've never seen Arthur look like that!" She turned to Will. "Did you find anything?"

Will sobered. "I think so. If the host body dies, the goblin dies with it. So, if Gaius is dying, the goblin will be forced to leave him."

"You want to kill Gaius?" Gwen demanded incredulously.

"Just briefly," Will said quickly. "Once the goblin's out of Gaius, we have to trap it in a box lined with lead. That's the only container that will hold it. How we get one, on the other hand…"

Morgana started, remembering that there had been such a box in the secret room when she fetched her new spellbook. "Leave that to me."

* * *

"Good morning, my lady," Geoffrey said. "Can I help you find something?"

"No, that's quite all right," Morgana replied, setting off down the East Wing. Once she reached the trick bookshelf, she triggered the lever and entered the secret room. Sure enough, the box was still there, although it was now closed. She picked it up with some difficulty—the box was _heavy_. Then she made her way to the physician's chambers.

Inside, Will was bent over the chest of gold, looking through several potions. Gwen hovered anxiously over his shoulder. "Hurry up!"

"I'm doing my best!" Will said edgily.

Morgana walked around to his other shoulder, then frowned. "Hang on a minute, are those _poisons_?"

"Yes, my lady," Will confirmed. "I saw the goblin licking these coins earlier, and I'm willing to bet he'll do it again." He picked up a bottle and prepared to pour it over the coins.

"Wait, that's mine!" Morgana suddenly exclaimed, recognizing her missing bracelet in the chest. She grabbed it and slid it onto her wrist, more for convenience than out of any real desire to wear it. "Sorry, continue."

Will poured the poison over the gold. "As soon as the goblin's out of Gaius, we _must_ give him the antidote. We'll only have a few seconds or Gaius will, you know, die." He held up a bottle of white liquid.

Gwen took the antidote and walked over to the door, carefully looking out. "He's coming!" she called worriedly.

Will hastily closed the chest and stashed it back in the barrel. Morgana grabbed the lead-lined box and hurried up the steps into Will's bedroom, closely followed by Gwen and Will. They closed the door, leaving a small crack to watch through. Morgana opened the box. "Hello?" a voice called from inside.

"Wait a minute… _Merlin_?!" Will said incredulously. He reached into the box and carefully pulled out a figure about the size of his finger. It was indeed a tiny Merlin. Morgana and Gwen gasped.

"Yes, it's me," Merlin confirmed, sounding relieved. "Thank god you found—"

"Shhh!" Will hissed, stuffing Merlin into his pocket. He could hear the goblin entering the main room.

"Oi!" Merlin squawked indignantly.

"Quiet!" Morgana urged. She and Gwen peeked out through the cracked door and watched as the goblin retrieved the chest. He set down a small purse of what appeared to be more coins, then picked up a coin from the chest. He licked it, moaning in pleasure.

"Ugh, that's _disgusting_ ," Gwen muttered quietly.

The goblin put the coin back in the chest, closed it, and licked his lips. He frowned. Then he staggered. Morgana threw open Will's door and emerged, holding the box. Gwen and Will followed her.

"You've poisoned me," the goblin said in disbelief. "You've poisoned Gaius."

"Leave his body while you still can!" Morgana ordered.

The goblin flew out of Gaius's face as a ball of light, cackling madly. Gaius collapsed. "Give him the antidote!" Will urged, chasing after the goblin.

Gwen started to move toward Gaius, but the goblin flew straight at her. She shrieked and dodged, hitting a table and knocking over a dozen potions. Several of them shattered upon hitting the ground.

"What's going on?" Merlin demanded. " _Put me down!_ "

Will ignored the miniature prince and continued chasing the goblin. Morgana followed, trying to catch the goblin with the box. Eventually, Will paused to lean against a table, panting. Merlin took the opportunity to crawl out of Will's pocket and onto the table. He muttered a spell, restoring himself to his full size just in time to block the goblin's flight. It flew straight into Merlin's mouth. Merlin choked and gagged.

"Quick, into the box!" Morgana urged, holding it out to Merlin. Merlin spat the goblin into the box. Morgana hurriedly closed it.

"Oh no, let me out, I promise I won't do it again!" the goblin pleaded. Morgana securely fastened the box.

"I don't know which one's the antidote!" Gwen called helplessly.

The other young adults whirled around to see her sorting through the mass of fallen potions. Will hurried over to join her, and Gwen moved back to make room for him. "Which one is it?" she asked pleadingly.

"I don't know!" Will cried worriedly. He rifled through the potions and held up a white one. "I think it's this one?"

"Are you sure?" Gwen demanded.

Will grabbed a different white potion. "No, it's this one!"

Will raced to Gaius's side. Gaius was breathing very shallowly; he was clearly dying. Will hurriedly poured the potion into Gaius's mouth. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that was the right one?" Morgana fretted.

"No," Will admitted. "Gaius, come on! Please! Come on, you stubborn old goat!"

"Who are you calling a stubborn old goat?" Gaius mumbled. Everyone laughed in relief.

Having ascertained that Gaius would be all right, Merlin rounded on Will. "You know, I'm fairly certain there's got to be some sort of law against stuffing the prince in your pocket!"

"I was a bit busy and that was easiest!" Will defended. "Would you prefer I dropped you?"

After a moment, Merlin narrowed his eyes. "I'll let you off the hook…just this once."

* * *

Morgana pulled Merlin into the hallway. "Why didn't you magic yourself out?"

Merlin shuddered. "That thing isn't just effective at containing goblins. I couldn't use my magic in there."

Morgana also shuddered. "Sounds horrible."

"Yeah," Merlin agreed somberly. "I was afraid I was going to starve to death before anyone found me."

* * *

A couple hours later, Gaius and Will brought the box before the court. Gaius gave an abridged version of events while the box shook from the goblin's efforts to escape.

Uther gave Gaius a skeptical look. "You mean to tell me it was _you_ who was responsible for the baldness, the flatulence, Merlin's disappearance and Arthur's donkey ears?" Arthur reflexively reached toward his ears, now back to normal.

"I fear I was, my lord," Gaius replied. "Or at least the goblin was, while I was possessed by it."

"Magic has the power to corrupt even the most honorable of men," Uther said somberly.

Gaius was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Indeed." The box shook and the goblin complained from inside. "May I suggest that it is kept where no one will ever open it?"

"See that it's placed in the vaults," Uther commanded. "Gaius…do you know who was responsible for releasing the goblin in the first place?" Merlin tried to keep his face passive.

"I'm afraid I've no idea, my lord," Gaius said blandly.

* * *

Gwen was carrying a set of sheets to Morgana's chambers when she encountered Arthur in the hallway. They both stopped short, staring awkwardly at each other. "My lord," Gwen finally said.

"Guinevere!" Arthur replied with forced cheer. Again, they stood staring awkwardly at each other.

Eventually, Arthur spoke again. "The, uh, _events_ of the last few days…I, uh, think it would be best if we…never spoke of them."

"I…don't even know what events you're referring to," Gwen replied, shaking her head.

"Quite," Arthur agreed. "It's been entirely…unevent- _full_." Another awkward silence followed this pronouncement.

"I need to train my men," Arthur finally said.

"I must see to the sheets," Gwen replied. They quickly walked away from each other, both heaving enormous sighs of relief.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana stopped by the training field to watch Arthur's session. They had undone most of the goblin's work, but there was one thing they wanted to see for themselves.

Before long, Arthur knocked his opponent to the ground. He laughed, somewhat mockingly, and the watching knights joined in. Then Arthur's laugh abruptly turned into a donkey's bray.

"Oh that is brilliant," Merlin muttered quietly. He and Morgana both laughed.

Arthur noticed them, and immediately stormed over. "You did this on purpose," he accused.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "You actually expected me not to?"

"Well, I hear you made a very interesting pocket-size prince," Arthur retorted. "I'm sure the men would _love_ to hear that story."

Merlin's eyes widened. He quickly muttered a spell to remove the rest of Arthur's braying. "Happy now?"

Arthur grinned cheerfully. "Why yes. Now I can tell the story without being interrupted." He returned to his men while Morgana laughed at a red-faced Merlin.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I realize Merlin did magic with Gwen in the room, but she was too focused on finding the antidote to notice and then she assumed Merlin's restoration was a side-effect of trapping the goblin.**


	29. Gwaine

Arthur and Merlin reined up when they saw a small hamlet at the base of the hill below them. "You know what you need after a hard day's hunt?" Arthur called to Merlin.

"Sleep," Merlin replied with a yawn.

Arthur ignored him. "A nice, cold tankard of mead!" He nudged his horse back into a trot, heading for the hamlet. Merlin sighed and followed.

They tied their horses to a hitching post outside the village tavern. "No better place to measure the mood of your people than the local tavern," Arthur stated.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you want to pretend we're ordinary peasants in there."

"You're learning, Merlin!" Arthur said cheerfully. "Slowly, but you're learning!"

"Learning _what_ , exactly? That you're an idiot?"

"Ah, what's the worst that could happen?" Arthur countered breezily.

Together, the brothers entered the inn. It wasn't quite so rowdy as the one in Engerd, but it was certainly noisy. Arthur led Merlin over to an empty table. Less than a minute later, a plump woman walked over with a pair of mugs and began wiping down their table. "Afternoon! What'll it be?"

"Uh…" Arthur looked around at the other patrons.

"Mmm. You're an 'andsome fellow," the barmaid interrupted.

Arthur turned back to her and smiled. "Well. You wouldn't be the first to say it."

The barmaid chuckled. "Oh. No, sorry." She turned to Merlin, eyeing him flirtatiously. "I was talking about your friend here."

Merlin started and smiled at her. "Thank you."

Arthur looked decidedly put out. "Two tankards of mead, please," he said flatly. The barmaid walked away.

Merlin grinned and leaned forward. "I was wrong. Coming here was a _great_ idea."

The door opened and a brutish man walked in, grinning wickedly. He slowly sauntered toward the bar, purposely knocking a stack of plates out of another barmaid's hands. "Afternoon, Mary," he said to the barmaid who had flirted with Merlin. Though his tone was polite, there was a hint of a threat in it. "Business looks good."

"We 'ave our better days," Mary replied, sounding slightly nervous. Arthur stood up and surreptitiously inched his way over to the bar.

"I don't suppose you'd begrudge me my share then." The thug forcefully set a purse on the counter and loomed over Mary. Mary turned away for a moment, then threw a small handful of gold coins onto the counter. The thug leered. "And the rest?"

"That's all we got," Mary insisted.

The thug grabbed the front of Mary's dress and drew a knife. "I'll not ask again!"

"Take your hands off her," Arthur interjected, calmly but firmly. The thug turned to Arthur, smirked and lunged. Arthur effortlessly avoided the attack and sent the thug crashing into a nearby shelf.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that," the thug snarled.

Merlin snorted. "I'd like to see you try."

This turned out to be the _wrong_ thing to say. The thug turned to Merlin, then whistled. Nearly a dozen more thugs entered the tavern. Merlin stood up and scrambled toward the far wall.

"You _had_ to open your big mouth, Merlin," Arthur sighed.

A young man with chin-length brown hair and a beard approached them. "You two have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you." The man turned to face the lead thug.

"You should get out of here while you have the chance," Arthur suggested.

"You're probably right," the man agreed, taking a drink from his mug. He handed the mug to the lead thug…then punched him in the face.

The tavern rapidly dissolved into chaos. Nearly every patron joined the brawl. Arthur engaged the lead thug in a fist fight. Merlin fought a thug nearly as large as the leader; fortunately, Merlin's speed and agility allowed him to dodge every blow. He landed a blow of his own right before he heard Arthur's voice. "Merlin! Behind you!" Merlin turned around just in time to duck a flying chair, which smashed into the wall.

Straight-up fistfights weren't really Merlin's strong point, so he dodged through the chaos toward the bar. Two thugs tried to charge him, but Merlin magically threw a bench at them and knocked them down. Merlin slid under the counter and came up beside Mary. His original opponent was right on his heels. Merlin and Mary each smashed a jug over the man's head. Then Mary ducked another piece of flying pottery.

Unobserved for the moment, Merlin began magically hurling a stack of plates into the fray one by one. He quickly stopped when his and Arthur's unlikely ally came up to the other side of the counter.

"Pass the jug, eh?" the main said amiably. Merlin handed him another jug. He took a swig, then swiftly turned around and punched a man in the face. "I'm Gwaine, what do they call you?"

"Uh…" Merlin hesitated, not sure this was a good time to reveal himself as a prince. Then he noticed a man coming up behind Gwaine and his eyes widened.

Gwaine whirled back around and smashed his new jug over the man's head. Gwaine turned to Merlin again, grinning good-naturedly. "Such a waste, huh?"

Meanwhile, Arthur was still fighting the lead thug. By now, most of the tavern patrons were either unconscious or watching this fight with interest. The lead thug threw Arthur to the ground and drew a knife again. Gwaine yelled and tackled the thug. Arthur rose to his feet. Gwaine tried to do the same, but collapsed and passed out. The thug's knife was now lodged in Gwaine's leg.

Merlin and Arthur both rushed to Gwaine's side. Arthur knelt to examine Gwaine while Merlin hovered over his shoulder. "How is he?"

"Not good. He's losing a lot of blood," Arthur replied grimly. He tore a strip off his shirt and tied it around Gwaine's leg.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the lead thug was locked in the stocks while Gwaine was draped over Arthur's saddle. Arthur addressed the villagers. "If this man ever troubles you again, word is to be sent to Camelot. Soldiers will be here within a day."

"How can you make a promise like that?" Mary wondered.

Arthur nudged his horse into a walk. "Because we're the king's sons, Prince Arthur and Prince Merlin."

"The princes?" Mary gasped. "The princes, in _my_ tavern?" She turned back to the stocks. "Come on!" The villagers hurled rotten fruit with renewed fervor.

* * *

Once back in Camelot, they laid a still-unconscious Gwaine out on Will's bed. Gaius examined Gwaine's wound. "Will, fetch me some fresh water, towels, a needle and silk thread."

"And honey?" Will suggested.

"Good thinking," Gaius agreed. Will returned to the main chamber to follow Gaius's instructions. "Helps fight the infection," Gaius explained to the princes.

"Will he be all right?" Merlin demanded.

"Providing he's strong," Gaius assured.

"He's that, all right," Arthur commented. "That man saved my life, Gaius. He's to be given anything he needs." With that, the brothers left.

* * *

The next morning, Will carried breakfast up into the bedchamber and found Gwaine awake. "Who are you and what am I doing in this bed?" Gwaine asked, surprisingly casual considering the situation.

Will set the breakfast tray on the bedside table. "I'm Will. And you were wounded, so Arthur and Merlin wanted to make sure you were treated by _their_ physician."

"Wait, Arthur and Merlin?" Gwaine repeated, sounding suspicious.

"The princes," Will clarified. "You saved Arthur's life."

Gwaine grunted in pain and adjusted Will's pillow. "If I'd known who he was, I probably wouldn't have."

Will frowned, wondering what Gwaine meant by that.

"He's a noble," Gwaine explained, seeing Will's look.

"Ah. Not fond of nobles?" Will guessed.

"Not particularly, no," Gwaine confirmed. He grabbed a chunk of bread from the breakfast tray.

"The king wants to thank you in person, I'm guessing you're not too keen on that either?"

Gwaine shuddered. "Please. No. I've met a few kings. Once you've met one, you've met them all."

"Can't say I think much of Uther, but Arthur and Merlin really aren't that bad," Will defended.

"If you say so," Gwaine replied, not sounding convinced.

"Why did you help them?" Will wondered.

Gwaine leaned back against the bed. "Their chances looked between slim and none. I, uh…I guess I just kind of like the look of those odds." Gwaine grinned, and Will returned the smile.

* * *

Merlin found Morgana looking out a window at the top of a staircase. "See something interesting?" Merlin asked, joining her.

"The knights arriving for the mêlée," Morgana explained. "Hopefully there will be _someone_ worthy of note this year." She squinted, trying to make out the most recent arrival. "Sir Darien. Hmm. Handsome, but boring."

Merlin snorted. "You're trying to find a potential suitor among the contestants in the mêlée? You do realize they're all stupid enough to ride around hitting each other with blunt weapons for no good reason?"

Morgana turned away from the window to raise an eyebrow at Merlin. "Arthur's in the mêlée."

Merlin smirked. "Exactly. Like I said, full of stupid people."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "How's our unlikely hero?"

"Gwaine? Will said he's recovering nicely. But he didn't want the reward, didn't even want to meet Father."

Morgana turned back to the window, scowling slightly. "Can't say I blame him."

* * *

Gwen was carrying her washing through the lower town when she suddenly found herself accosted by an admittedly handsome young man with a small white flower. "I believe this belongs to you," the man said with a charming smile.

Gwen sidestepped around him. "I don't think so. It's not my color."

The man didn't give up that easily. "Ah, let us see." He stuck the flower behind her ear.

"I bet you've got a whole bunch of those to hand out," Gwen said, slightly embarrassed.

The man held up his hands, showing that they were empty. "No. Yours is the only one." Gwen tried to walk around him, but he blocked her again. "I'm Gwaine."

Gwen tried again to walk around him. He caught her hand. "You haven't told me your name. You look like a princess to me, so it's probably something like Sophia or Esmeralda. That's it. Princess Esmeralda!" Gwaine dropped her hand and bowed.

Gwen felt herself turning slightly red. "Stop it, people are staring."

"Not until you tell me your name," Gwaine insisted, still bowing.

"It's Gwen."

Gwaine straightened. "There. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" He tried to take Gwen's laundry basket. "Let me carry that. A princess shouldn't have to lump her washing around."

Gwen did not let go of her basket. "Unfortunately, I'm not a princess."

"Ah, but you see, you are to me," Gwaine countered.

After a moment, Gwen laughed, amused in spite of herself.

Gwaine scrutinized her. "This isn't working, is it."

Gwen shook her head. "No, not really. But I like that you tried, and that you know when to give up." She pulled the flower out from behind her ear and handed it back to Gwaine. "You'd better take this, in case someone else catches your fancy." She walked away again, and Gwaine finally did not block her.

"I've only eyes for you!" he called after her.

"I'm sure!"

* * *

Arthur walked down the palace steps as another pair of knights rode up. "Sir Oswald!" Arthur called. "Didn't think you'd be brave enough to show up."

"And miss the chance of putting you on your backside?" Oswald countered, clasping Arthur's arm and briefly embracing him.

"Ha! You've never managed it before," Arthur said cheerfully.

"That was then, this is now," Oswald replied. Arthur gave him a good-natured punch, then turned to his companion.

"Sir Ethan," the other knight introduced himself. He shook Arthur's hand.

"Welcome to Camelot," Arthur said. "I'm sure you'll be quite comfortable."

"You! Boy!" Oswald called to a nearby servant. "Carry my trunk to my guest chambers!"

* * *

Morgana finally left her window-watching and walked through the castle. After a few corridors, she encountered Sir Oswald and his friend. Remembering Oswald as a gracious and charming knight, Morgana smiled somewhat flirtatiously. "Hello, Sir Oswald. I trust you had a pleasant journey?"

"Quite pleasant," Oswald replied. He eyed Morgana up and down in a manner that made her slightly uncomfortable. "And I must say, I am _loving_ the view at the destination."

"Well," Morgana said awkwardly. "Thank you."

"I do hope your chambers are near the guest wing," Oswald leered.

"Feel free to visit," Ethan added. "At _any_ time of the night."

" _Especially_ at night," Oswald concurred. He moved as though to smack Morgana's behind. She swiftly caught his wrist in a vice-like grip and shoved him against the wall.

"You will _not_ touch me without my permission, is that understood?" Morgana hissed. Oswald still looked stunned by her violent reaction, so she continued. "I am the king's ward, and I can ensure that you will lose your hand if you try that again. Are. We. Clear?"

"Yes, my lady," Oswald stammered out. Ethan quickly nodded agreement.

Morgana released Oswald. "Good. Now get out of my sight."

The two knights hurried down the hallway. Once they rounded a corner, Morgana leaned against the wall, more shaken by the incident than she cared to admit. Apparently Oswald had changed. A lot.

Gwen's voice jerked Morgana out of her reverie. "My lady? Are you all right?"

Morgana smiled. "I'm fine."

Gwen raised an eyebrow, not looking convinced.

Morgana sighed. "Just had an encounter with a couple knights who need a lesson in chivalry, that's all. How has your morning been?"

"Met a man with a little too much chivalry," Gwen replied, slightly amused by the memory.

* * *

Will was slightly late with Merlin's dinner. "Busy day?" Merlin asked.

"A couple dozen noble guests arriving all at once—yeah, busy day," Will confirmed. "Pretty sure you're the first person who hasn't complained that I'm taking too long to do this or that."

"Oh, my mistake. You're taking too long," Merlin deadpanned. "I will starve to death if you do not bring me my dinner right this instant."

"Oh really? In that case I think I'll hold onto it," Will joked, turning back to the door with the tray still in hand.

"Alas! You've killed me!" Merlin dramatically swooned out of his chair.

Will put the tray on the table and laughed. "Glad to know there's at least one person who realizes I'm only human." Merlin also laughed, then sat up and began eating.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. "Enter," Merlin called.

Gwen poked her head through the door. "Ah, Will. I think you need to come with me."

Merlin stood up. "Is there a problem?"

Gwen pursed her lips. "It's Gwaine."

Merlin and Will both followed her out of the room.

* * *

Gwen brought them to the tavern, where the innkeeper was glaring at an obviously drunk Gwaine. Once the innkeeper caught sight of Will, he shoved a parchment at him. It was a very long list of food and drinks which apparently had not been paid for.

Will looked disbelievingly at Gwaine. "You drank all this?"

"With some help from my new friends!" Gwaine declared proudly, clinging unsteadily to another tavern patron. Nearly every person in the room raised a tankard and cheered.

"He says he hasn't got any money," the innkeeper growled. "So it looks like _you'll_ have to pay."

Merlin grabbed the parchment from Will. "I'll cover it." He turned to Gwaine. "As for _you_ …"

Gwaine didn't seem to be paying attention. He laughed heartily, fell over, then continued laughing.

Merlin sighed. "We'll discuss this in the morning."

Will grimaced and grabbed Gwaine under the arm. "Come on, up you get. You're coming back with me to Gaius's, no arguments." He hauled Gwaine out of the tavern.

* * *

Will finally released Gwaine back in the physician's chambers. Gwaine promptly collapsed onto Will's bed. "You're the best friend I've ever had," he slurred.

"You seem to have quite a few," Will noted wryly.

Gwaine laughed. "Oh, the look on Merlin's face, when he saw that bill…"

Will folded his arms. "Right. What is it with you and nobles?"

"Oh, nothing," Gwaine said casually. "My father was a knight in Caerleon's army. He died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. And when she went to the king for help, he turned her away."

Will winced in sympathy. "Sounds like the story of my life, except my father was just a common soldier in Cenred's army. For a while I hated nobles too, but…then I became Merlin's servant."

"And becoming a servant somehow made you more fond of nobles?" Gwaine demanded skeptically.

Will shook his head. "No. It's what happened a few days later that changed my mind. The stables caught fire while Merlin and I were inside. We tried to get out, but one of the rafters fell on Merlin and trapped him there. Instead of trying to help him like a decent human being, I left him there and made my escape. Once he'd been rescued and was on the mend, I was sure he'd have me executed. But then he summoned me to his chambers, and you know what the first words out of his mouth were?"

"What?" Gwaine asked, slightly more sober now.

"'Thank god you're all right.' Not only was he not the least bit angry, he told me I was right to abandon him and save myself because there was no point in us both dying. That was the day I realized that not all nobles are the same. Some of them really do value common-born life."

"He said you were _right_ to abandon him?" Gwaine repeated incredulously.

Will sat down on the bed. "Yep. That's Merlin for you—won't even think about his own health or safety if someone else's is on the line. I never would have expected it when I came here, but he's become a good friend. As for Arthur…well, he can be arrogant at times, and I'll admit I don't know him as well as Merlin, but I doubt he'd turn away a penniless widow."

"Hmmm. Who knows."

Gwaine rolled over. Will sensed that he was done talking for the night.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin returned to the physician's chambers. He found both Gwaine and Will eating some porridge. Merlin stood in the doorway and folded his arms. "So. Fourteen quarts of mead, three flagons of wine, five quarts of cider, _four dozen_ pickled eggs."

"Yep," Gwaine replied, entirely unashamed. "So _gracious_ of you to cover it, _my lord_."

"There seems to have been a misunderstanding," Merlin said sternly. "I did not cover that bill out of the goodness of my heart, I simply didn't want to see Will here beaten to a pulp for _your_ transgression. You most certainly _will_ be paying me back."

* * *

An hour later, Gwaine picked up yet another boot from the _long_ line of boots he was polishing. Honestly, was it really necessary to make him clean the boots of the _entire_ army? "Thoroughbred little braggart," Gwaine muttered.

"Was that directed at me?" came a voice behind Gwaine. He jerked his head around to see Merlin entering the room.

"Given the bill you racked up, I think this is more than fair," Merlin continued. He sat down next to Gwaine. "It may surprise you, but even I can't just throw away small fortunes on frivolous things."

"What do you want?" Gwaine demanded somewhat harshly.

"Well, it occurred to me that I never thanked you for saving my brother's life," Merlin said conversationally. "And I never properly introduced myself." He held out a hand. "I'm Merlin, pleasure to meet you."

Gwaine did not shake his hand. "Just 'Merlin'? Not going to lord the prince bit over me?"

Merlin sighed. "I'm aware that you're less than fond of nobility, but think about it for a moment—how are you any better than the many nobles who dismiss all commoners as dirt? Arthur and I are still the same people you stood up for in that tavern. We haven't changed, only your perception of us has." Merlin took a deep breath. "In my opinion, it doesn't matter who you were born as—what matters is who you choose to be." He had adopted a distant look, and Gwaine suspected that the words held some deeper meaning to him.

After a moment, Gwaine decided to test the waters. "And if I told you my father was a knight, would you still make me do this or would all suddenly be forgiven?"

Merlin snorted. "I don't care if your father's the king of Mercia, you owe me. Either you cough up some gold or you keep polishing."

"Good to know." Gwaine hesitated again. On the one hand, he'd been mistrusting nobility for years…but on the other hand, his first instinct back in the tavern had been that Merlin was a good person, and his instincts were generally reliable. "Because my father _was_ a knight. For all the good it did him."

"What happened?" Merlin asked quietly.

"He served the king and it got him killed. If there's one thing I learned from his life, it's that titles don't mean anything. It's what's inside that counts."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Merlin said sincerely.

It was Gwaine's turn to snort. "I tell you my father was a knight, and now you want to be friends?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Gwaine…why do you think I came in here?"

* * *

Will emerged from Merlin's chambers with a basket of laundry and found Morgana pacing in the corridor outside. "Are you looking for Merlin, my lady?"

Morgana started. "What? Yes…no…maybe…"

Will put down the basket and frowned. "Are you all right?"

Morgana shook her head. "It's nothing." She started to walk away, then turned back. "Have you served Sir Oswald or his friend since they arrived?"

"No, why?"

"Sir Oswald seems very…different, that's all." Morgana grimaced. "Watch your step around him." With that, she finally left.

Will stayed where he was for a moment, pondering what had just happened. If Morgana was concerned enough by the supposed change in Sir Oswald that she had come to tell Merlin about it, then perhaps this bore further investigation.

* * *

Once he'd taken the laundry to the laundry room, Will found Oswald and Ethan heading to the training field. Will tailed them and inconspicuously sat by a weapons rack.

Meanwhile, Arthur was totally engrossed in beating up a practice dummy. Oswald's voice broke his concentration. "You look like you need a bit of practice."

Arthur turned away from the dummy. "Ah, you think so?"

"I know so."

Arthur held out his arms in an invitation for a friendly spar. Oswald nodded at Will, who fetched him a sword.

Once Oswald was armed, Arthur attacked. It wasn't long before Arthur clearly had the upper hand. "You're rusty, you're not as quick as you used to be!" Arthur observed.

"Still quick enough to hit you!" Oswald countered, trying and failing to back up his statement.

Arthur frowned, realizing something else was off. "I thought you were left-handed."

"Yes I am," Oswald said, slightly awkwardly. "I just wanted to…give you a chance." He switched his sword to his left hand and fared even worse than before. Arthur quickly pinned Oswald's sword arm and tapped his chest.

"I think I'll manage," Arthur said good-naturedly, then walked away.

Oswald walked over to Ethan, who was standing nearby, and they held a quiet conversation. Will could have sworn he heard the phrase "fillet the little brat". Something was _definitely_ going on here.

* * *

Near the end of the day, Will took Oswald and Ethan's armor back to their chambers. Once he had set the armor by their beds, he noticed a cloth-wrapped bundle on their table. He opened the cloth to reveal two blunt swords. He picked one up for a closer look and casually felt the blade. The sword sliced into his palm, and he dropped it in surprise.

"What are you doing with that, boy?" Oswald called from the doorway.

Will quickly hid his bleeding hand in his pocket. "Uh, I was just tidying…"

"Keep away from things that don't concern you," Oswald said, a threat in his voice. Will grabbed a dirty plate and hurried out of the room.

* * *

Gaius bandaged Will's hand while he recounted his story. "To the eye, the sword appeared blunt, but when I touched it…" Will trailed off with a wince.

"You're lucky," Gwaine stated. "I've seen those blades in action. They're forged using sorcery."

"What would they want with such a blade?" Gaius wondered.

"I think they mean to kill Arthur in the mêlée," Will suggested. "It's the perfect cover, no one would suspect it was intentional." He stood up. "I've got to tell Merlin."

"Will, Sir Oswald is a knight," Gaius said sternly. "He comes from a well-respected family. Even Merlin can hardly do anything without proof."

"Then we need that blade," Gwaine concluded. "I'll get it."

"What if they catch you?" Will countered. "What reason would you have to be in Sir Oswald's chambers? No, it's safer if I do it."

* * *

After night had fallen, Will snuck into Sir Oswald's chambers. The swords were gone from the table, so he knelt down and quietly opened Oswald's trunk. He found the sword inside, but abandoned the sword where it was when he saw something glowing in the corner of his eye.

The glow came from a crystal pendant that hung on Oswald's neck. Will crept over to the bed and carefully picked up the pendant. In the crystal, he saw the sleeping face of a thuggish-looking man who was definitely _not_ Sir Oswald.

Then the thug's eyes opened. Will's wrist was suddenly caught in a vice-like grip. "Oswald" was awake.

* * *

Gwaine paced in Gaius's chambers. "Will should be back by now."

"I know," Gaius agreed.

"I'm going to go see what's going on," Gwaine decided.

* * *

Will was pressed up against Oswald's wardrobe. He flinched as the fake knight threw yet another dagger that landed barely an inch from his head. "I was just rearranging the bedclothes, that's all!" Will insisted shakily.

"You hear that, Sir Ethan?" Oswald derided. "He was just rearranging the bedclothes." Oswald threw another dagger.

"My mistake," Ethan said sarcastically. "He's not the sniveling thief I thought he was."

Oswald grabbed his sword and lunged at Will. Will darted away from the wardrobe and dodged the blow. He tried to reach the door, but Ethan kept blocking his path. Then a voice came from the doorway. "Is there a problem?" Gwaine asked casually, strolling into the room.

"No," Oswald said firmly. "Now leave."

Gwaine ignored Oswald, approaching Will. "You all right, Will?"

Will shook his head.

"I thought I told you to leave," Oswald repeated.

Gwaine glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you."

Ethan drew his sword. "How _dare_ you speak to a knight like that!" He swung at Gwaine, but Gwaine swiftly disarmed him and caught Ethan's sword with his left hand. He shoved Ethan to the ground, dropping the spare sword. Oswald came up behind Gwaine.

"Careful!" Will called.

"Don't worry," Gwaine said, turning around. "I can handle this thug." He lunged for Oswald, skillfully dueling him. Ethan retrieved his sword and tried to attack Gwaine, but Gwaine elbowed him in the face and knocked him down again. Gwaine returned his attention to Oswald and quickly disarmed him as well.

At that moment, Merlin arrived with a group of guards to investigate the commotion. He stiffened when he saw Gwaine and Will. "What's going on here?"

Gwaine whirled around. "These men—" He broke off in surprise when Oswald backhanded him and knocked the sword out of his hand.

"Sire, this man attacked me!" Oswald cried. "I demand an audience with the king!"

Merlin sighed and turned to Gwaine. "You're under arrest," he said apologetically.

* * *

The guards locked Gwaine in a set of manacles and led him to the throne room. Merlin and Will walked a little ways behind. "It's not Sir Oswald," Will revealed quietly. "It's…I don't know who it is, but he's using a magical crystal to change his appearance."

"Magical crystal?" said a voice behind the pair. Morgana had joined them. "That's actually something of a relief, I could scarcely believe that _Oswald_ would…well. Let's just say I had an unpleasant encounter with him and leave it at that."

At that moment, they reached the throne room. Uther, Arthur, Oswald and Ethan stood inside. The guards flanking Gwaine shoved him to his knees.

"Sire, this man attacked me," Oswald announced. "With a sword. Tried to kill me."

"Is this true?" Uther demanded.

"I stepped in to protect Will," Gwaine stated through gritted teeth.

"I tried to talk to him," Oswald lied. "He was…like a man possessed. I'm sure that Sir Ethan will back me up."

"Indeed," Ethan agreed. "I can vouch for his every word."

"He's a liar!" Gwaine hissed, rising to his feet and struggling with his manacles. The guards quickly restrained him.

"I will have your tongue!" Uther exclaimed furiously. "How _dare_ you speak to a knight in that way!"

"Nobility is defined by what you do, and not by who you are!" Gwaine retorted. "And these men are anything but. They are _arrogant_ thugs!"

"Gwaine!" Arthur cut in, hoping to defuse the situation.

"Well, you see, Sire, how he behaves," Oswald said smugly.

"I've heard enough," Uther decided. "For a commoner to attack a nobleman is in violation of the Knight's Code!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Sire," Oswald concurred. "He must be made an example of. Nothing less than his execution will give me satisfaction."

"Father, I understand how this must look," Arthur interjected quickly. "It's an embarrassing situation. Sir Oswald is a dear friend, and our guest here in Camelot. But Gwaine is my guest here too. And he may not be of noble birth, but I can vouch that he has a noble heart."

"How can you say that, when you see the way he behaves?" Uther demanded.

"Gwaine _risked his life_ to save mine," Arthur continued. "I beg you, please, if a knight's word is his bond, then I give you _my_ word. Gwaine is a good man. He deserves clemency."

Uther pondered this for a few moments, then turned back to Gwaine. "You are banished from Camelot. If you ever return, you will pay for it with your life. You have until dawn to leave the city."

* * *

Merlin entered the physician's chambers as Gwaine packed up the last of his things. "Sorry about that," Merlin said contritely. "I'd have heard you out, but I don't make the rules. If I did, then your word and Oswald's would have been weighed equally, believe me."

"Ah well." Gwaine shrugged. "I never stay in one place for very long. People get sick of me too quickly."

Merlin shook his head. "I didn't."

"After the trouble I caused?" Gwaine asked skeptically.

Merlin's lips quirked in a small smile. "You livened the place up."

Gwaine chuckled, then sobered. "Make sure you look after Arthur. He's in danger."

"I will," Merlin promised. "Look after yourself."

"Eh, that's what I'm best at," Gwaine said casually. He clapped Merlin on the shoulder before leaving.

Merlin smiled sadly. It was a shame that Gwaine had to leave almost as soon as Merlin had gotten him to look past his prejudices.

* * *

The next morning, Uther entered Arthur's chambers while Arthur was putting on his gambeson. The king held a cloth-wrapped package. "I trust you're ready for the challenge?" Uther asked, smiling.

Arthur walked over to him. "Yes, Father."

"I came to bring you this." Uther unwrapped the package. "I won my first mêlée with this blade. The edge has been dulled, it's perfectly safe."

Arthur picked up the sword and experimentally swung it around.

"All of Camelot is eager for a victory today, Arthur," Uther continued. Arthur lowered the sword as his father put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you won't let me down." Uther turned and left the room again.

Arthur exhaled unhappily. He wished his father would realize that pressuring him like that really didn't help.

The door opened again while Arthur's servant was halfway through helping him into his armor. "I can finish that," Morgana said softly.

Morris bowed and walked away. However, Morgana made no move for the rest of Arthur's armor. "I think you should withdraw."

"Withdraw?" Arthur repeated in disbelief.

"Oswald isn't what he seems," Morgana revealed worriedly. "He's trying to _kill_ you. Please, I beg you. It's just a tournament, Arthur, you don't have to participate in every single one."

Arthur took a deep breath and shook his head. "It's not 'just a tournament', Morgana. The mêlée is more than that. It's about proving to the people that I'm fit to lead them. I'll be careful, but…I can't just withdraw."

Morgana sighed. She glanced around to make sure Morris was gone, then whispered a spell that instantly fastened the rest of Arthur's armor. "Good luck."

* * *

Morgana sat next to Merlin and Will in the stands. "I tried convincing Arthur to withdraw, but it was no use," she revealed quietly.

Merlin gave her a funny look. "You actually expected him to withdraw over something so petty as his life being in danger?"

"That's not petty!" Morgana objected.

"Not to us," Merlin agreed. "But Arthur would never let that stop him. We're just going to have to protect him _our_ way."

"Our…oh." Morgana returned her attention to the arena. She didn't like the idea of using her powers in front of half of Camelot, but Merlin was right—magic was their only option.

The knights were mounted on horseback in two lines, one at each end of the arena. Arthur waited at the far end while Oswald and Ethan waited underneath the royal box. The knights lowered their visors. Uther brought down his hand to signal the start of the mêlée.

The knights charged. Swords clashed as the two lines met. Before long, various knights began tumbling from their horses. Merlin tensed when he spotted Ethan heading straight for Arthur. Fortunately, Arthur ducked the blow. Ethan's horse reared, and he fell off.

Arthur and Oswald dueled on horseback. Unfortunately, that did not last long; Ethan came up behind Arthur and hauled him off his horse. Ethan raised his sword and swung it down, but Arthur rolled out of the way and stood up. He began dueling Ethan.

Oswald cantered around the arena, now the last knight to remain on his horse. Once he was behind Arthur, he charged. Merlin used a silent spell to snap the girth on his saddle, sending both saddle and Oswald to the ground. Once Oswald recovered from the fall, he stood up and joined Ethan in battling Arthur.

By this point, Arthur, Oswald and Ethan were the last three contestants standing. Morgana gripped Merlin's sleeve; it would be nigh impossible to interfere without a blatant display of magic now. Arthur skillfully fought both opponents, but it was clear that he was growing exhausted.

Then another fallen knight regained his feet and approached to cover Arthur's back. The battle now evened, Arthur fought with renewed strength. "Who _is_ that, helping Arthur?" Morgana wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm glad he is," Merlin replied.

Right at that moment, the newcomer disarmed Ethan and caught his sword. Will grinned. "There's only one person I know who can do that." Moments later, Gwaine stabbed Ethan with the stolen blade. The crowd gasped as Ethan fell.

Meanwhile, Oswald overpowered Arthur and knocked him off his feet. He raised his sword for a killing blow, but Gwaine parried and stabbed Oswald, again with the stolen blade. Oswald collapsed. Arthur regained his feet and faced off with Gwaine.

"They'll expect us to fight to the end now," Arthur stated. For a few moments, neither man attacked, then Arthur removed his helmet. The crowd cheered. "You fought bravely," Arthur declared. "The field is yours!"

Gwaine dropped the magic sword and stabbed his own into the ground. He looked around at the cheering crowd. Reluctantly, he removed his own helmet. Arthur grinned and laughed. "I should've known. Nobody fights like you do."

Uther was less pleased to see Gwaine. "Guards, seize him!" Within moments, Gwaine was surrounded.

* * *

Will followed Gaius to the tent where Oswald and Ethan's bodies were laid out. A minute later, Uther and the princes joined them. "Is there nothing you can do for them?" Uther asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, it's too late for them," Gaius revealed.

"The prisoner is responsible for their deaths, I want him executed _immediately_ ," Uther hissed to Arthur.

"You might want to wait before you pass judgment," Gaius called. "I fear that Sir Ethan and Sir Oswald are not all that they seem." He removed the crystal pendants from both men's necks, then removed their helmets. Oswald was revealed as the lead thug from the tavern, and Ethan turned out to be one of his cronies.

"Sorcery," Uther breathed.

Arthur knelt by the bodies. "And once again I owe Gwaine my life."

* * *

Gwaine paced outside the council chambers while his fate was decided. Finally, Arthur and Merlin emerged. "The king is prepared to overlook the fact that you fought in the mêlée," Arthur announced.

Gwaine smiled. "Thank you, Arthur."

"But…he's a stubborn man," Arthur continued. "He will not rescind his judgment. You must leave Camelot."

"I'm sorry," Merlin added. "Believe me, we tried talking to him."

"Our father's wrong," Arthur declared. "If it were up to me…"

"I know," Gwaine cut them off. "You don't need to explain yourself."

"You have until sunset," Merlin revealed.

* * *

Merlin and Will both watched Gwaine double check his pack in the physician's chambers. "Where will you go?" Will wondered.

"I was thinking Mercia," Gwaine said casually.

"It's dangerous," Will objected.

"Yeah, and you get a lot more ale for your money," Gwaine countered.

Merlin and Will both gave him funny looks.

"I'm joking," Gwaine quickly added.

"Why don't you tell my father who you really are?" Merlin suggested. "He'd grant you a pardon. You could stay in Camelot."

Gwaine shook his head. "No offense, but I could never serve under a man like Uther."

"You helped Arthur," Merlin pointed out.

"You and he have shown that you are indeed noble men," Gwaine conceded.

"Then why don't you stay?" Merlin pressed. "You could be a knight. Like your father. You and Arthur, you fought well together."

Gwaine considered this for a moment, then grinned and shrugged. "Then maybe one day we will again."

* * *

Arthur, Merlin and Morgana watched from a low section of the ramparts as Gwaine made his way through the lower town. He caught sight of them and saluted.

"It's a shame," Arthur commented. "He would've been a great knight."

"Maybe one day he still will," Merlin suggested.

Arthur sighed. "You know the rules won't allow it. Knights are noblemen. Always have been, always will be. It's a tradition that—" He broke off as he spotted Gwen stopping to give Gwaine a friendly greeting. "They seem very friendly!"

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Why should you care?"

"I don't," Arthur objected quickly. Gwen and Gwaine appeared to share a laugh. "She could do better than _that_!"

"You know, she mentioned him to me the other day," Morgana said teasingly. "Said he was _very_ chivalrous, if I recall correctly. And…well, a girl of Gwen's standing, Gwaine is really the best she could hope for, isn't he?"

"After all, consorting with a nobleman would be _against the rules_ ," Merlin added, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Shut up, both of you," Arthur said stiffly.

Gwen kissed Gwaine's cheek before continuing on her way. Arthur whirled around and stomped away. Life really wasn't fair.

* * *

 **A/N: For anyone who's curious, the full story of the burning stables incident is told in chapter 6 of my fic Childhood Adventures.**


	30. The Crystal Cave

Arthur and Merlin raced through the woods, pursued by a group of bandits. Merlin stumbled, barely clinging to consciousness; an arrow was lodged in his back. He had devoted all his concentration and magic to keeping himself on his feet; he couldn't even begin to think about using magic to fight off the bandits.

Arthur steered them into a gully, where Merlin sank to the ground. "Did we lose them?" he mumbled.

Arthur looked over the top of the gully. "I think so."

Shouting from behind them made Arthur whirl around. Bandits were pouring into the gully from the opposite direction. Arthur hauled Merlin to his feet and they took off running again, making their way through several more gullies. Arthur paused at a fork, then headed left. "Come on, this way!"

Arthur slowed when he heard Merlin cry out from several paces behind him. He whirled around, fearing the worst, but Merlin was still on his feet. He was staring at the valley ahead of them, his expression full of horror.

Arthur ran back to Merlin and grabbed his arm. "Come _on_!"

"Can't…" Merlin gasped out. "Valley of the Fallen Kings…cursed…"

"That's just a myth," Arthur insisted. "And they won't dare follow us in here."

"Not…a myth…" Merlin wheezed. "Powerful…magic…"

"Well then you should feel right at home," Arthur encouraged. He stopped between a pair of tall rock faces. "You can't keep running like this. We've got to get the arrow out and bandage you up, at the very least."

"Just go, I'll be fine," Merlin urged, sagging against one of the rock faces.

Before Arthur had a chance to reply, footsteps pounded behind them. He dragged Merlin away from the rock face and resumed running. Merlin's gait became increasingly uneven until eventually he pitched forward onto his face.

"Merlin?" Arthur cried, almost pleadingly. "Get up, Merlin, you can't give up yet!"

"Jus' five minutes," Merlin mumbled. His eyes fluttered shut.

Arthur slung Merlin's arm around his shoulder and kept going. Fortunately, he soon found a ditch and was able to hide them both inside. The bandits thundered past overhead, taking no notice of their hiding spot.

Once the bandits were gone, Arthur dragged Merlin to a more secluded spot and built a fire. He removed the arrow from Merlin's back, then grimaced at the sight of the wound. It was bad—bad enough that he wasn't sure Gaius would be able to fix it. Which was an entirely pointless thought, because Gaius wasn't here anyway.

Arthur tore off part of his tunic and pressed it to the wound. "Come on, you idiot. I need you to wake up and heal yourself."

Nothing.

"Listen to me, you clotpole. I've got plenty of knights, you know. Any one of them could accompany me on missions like this. But I've only got one brother, so I need you to recover. Wake up. Wake _up_ , you bloody idiot!"

Merlin still did not react, and he was rapidly turning a sickly shade of gray.

Arthur walked over to a nearby pool of water and began washing Merlin's blood off his hands. A tear slid down his face and plopped into the pool, creating a ring of ripples. Arthur swallowed hard, trying to hold back the sobs that were welling up within him. He would not cry. Princes did not cry.

"Tell me, why are you so sad?"

Arthur whirled around and saw an old man standing behind him, looking curiously at the prince. Fleetingly, Arthur wondered who the man was and what he was doing here, but he couldn't really bring himself to care.

"It's my brother, he's dying," Arthur admitted. "And there's nothing I can do to save him."

"Then do not waste your tears, for I can tell you that the time for him to die is not yet upon us." The man walked past Arthur toward Merlin. "Don't be afraid. My name is Taliesin."

"My name is Arthur."

"I know who you are. The moment of our meeting has been written for many, many years. You are the Once and Future King." Taliesin crouched by Merlin. "And he is Emrys."

Taliesin turned Merlin over, placed his hand on the wound and incanted a spell. Merlin immediately stirred, the color returning to his face. "What's going on?" he mumbled.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, relieved.

"Take a moment to catch your breath, Emrys," Taliesin instructed. "And then I want to show you something."

Merlin frowned, looking blearily at Taliesin. "Who are you? Am I dead?"

"No, Emrys, you are very much alive," Taliesin assured.

"He healed you," Arthur added.

Merlin pushed himself up to a sitting position, looking at Taliesin. "Very well. What is it you wish to show me?"

Taliesin chuckled. "You must wait and see."

* * *

About ten minutes later, Merlin had recovered enough to stand. "All right," he said. "Where is…whatever you wanted to show me?"

Taliesin began walking away, beckoning. "Come!"

Both Arthur and Merlin began to follow. Taliesin stopped and turned around. "Not you, your majesty. Just Emrys. He will be safe, I assure you." Arthur and Merlin shared a look, then Arthur reluctantly sat back down.

Merlin followed Taliesin through the valley. Merlin tried to ask where they were going, but to no avail. Taliesin eventually stopped at the entrance of a cave and beckoned Merlin inside. The valley's magic seemed to emanate from the cave. "Why have you brought me here?" Merlin demanded.

"In good time, you will discover all," Taliesin chuckled.

Reluctantly, Merlin entered the cave. Once inside, he stared open-mouthed. The cave was full of glowing white crystals. They sprouted from the ground, grew from the walls and hung from the ceiling. "What is this place?"

"This is where magic began," Taliesin revealed. "It is the Crystal Cave."

Slowly, Merlin walked forward, deeper into the magic. The raw power of this place was intense and yet intoxicating. Merlin found himself drawn to look into a crystal. To his shock, he saw images within.

 _Morgana sat on the throne of Camelot, wearing an ornate crown…an old man was led through the courtyard…_

Merlin jerked back and pulled away. Taliesin gave him a curious look. "What is it you see?"

"Images, flashes…I've seen something like this before, in the Crystal of Neahtid."

"What you see here is exactly the same, for the Crystal of Neahtid was hewn from this very cave. Look into them, Emrys. Really look. Much will be revealed."

Merlin slowly turned to the crystals, then tore himself away. "No! I've been through this before! Take me out of here. How do I get back to Arthur?"

"Perhaps there is a reason you were brought here at this moment in time," Taliesin suggested.

"What reason?"

"Only the crystals can tell you. They contain futures that are not yet born. The secrets they reveal, Emrys, are unique to you, and you alone." Taliesin pointed into the cave. "Look into them, Emrys. Really look. Use what you see for good!" Slowly, Merlin walked further into the cave and stared into a crystal.

 _Morgana struggled to calm a rearing horse…Morgana removed the sheath from an ornate dagger…Morgana walked along a hallway, wearing a cloak…red liquid dripped from someone's fingertips…Merlin was thrown into a wall…_

Merlin gasped and staggered backwards into the wall. His face was right next to another crystal.

 _Morgana struggled to calm a rearing horse…Morgana removed the sheath from an ornate dagger…Morgana walked along a hallway, wearing a cloak…red liquid dripped from someone's fingertips…Merlin was thrown into a wall…Morgana raised the dagger over Uther's sleeping form._

Merlin sank to the ground in horror. But the crystals weren't done with him.

 _Morgana raised the dagger over Uther's sleeping form, then plunged the dagger downward. Uther's eyes widened with a gasp._

Merlin shut his eyes and covered his head. "What was that?! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

There was no reply; when Merlin looked up, Taliesin was gone.

* * *

When Merlin returned to their campsite, he looked incredibly unnerved. "Are you all right?" Arthur asked. "What did he show you?"

"A cave," Merlin muttered shakily. "A cave that shows the future. And…" He trailed off with a shudder.

"What?" Arthur prompted.

Merlin wordlessly shook his head. "I don't know how Morgana lived with it, constantly seeing horrors and knowing they would come to pass. I can't…can't get it out of my head…"

"What did you see, Merlin?"

Merlin grabbed their pack and began walking. "You don't want to know."

* * *

Once they returned to Camelot, the princes immediately reported to the council. Merlin was still shaken from his experience in the cave, so Arthur spoke. "The bandits probably have a stronghold somewhere in the White Mountains. It was only through sheer luck that we escaped with our lives."

Uther nodded. "Dispatch a patrol, I want these men caught and brought to justice."

"Immediately, Father," Arthur agreed.

Uther accompanied his sons out of the room, trailed by Morgana. "For a moment, we feared you might miss Lady Morgana's birthday," Uther commented. The brothers glanced back at Morgana, who smiled.

"It would take more than a bunch of thieves to keep us from such a feast," Arthur replied.

"Tomorrow promises to be quite a night," Uther added.

* * *

Morgana gave Merlin time to change out of his armor, then went to his chambers. She found him skimming through his spellbook, though he didn't appear to be taking in a word he read.

"Out with it, Merlin," Morgana ordered. "What happened?"

Merlin closed the book. "Who says anything happened?"

Morgana raised her eyebrows. "You look like a startled stoat. Obviously _something_ happened, and since neither you nor Arthur reported it to Uther, it must have been magical."

Merlin sighed. "All right, you've got me. Ever heard of the Crystal Cave?"

Morgana started. "I was just reading about that in _my_ spellbook. Apparently very few wizards ever set foot in it, even before the Purge. One of the few who did was a famous Seer named Taliesin who spoke prophecies to the great kings of old. Legend has it the Crystal Cave was the source of his prophecies."

"Wait." Merlin frowned. "Great kings of old? How long ago did this Taliesin live?"

"About three hundred years ago, I think. Why?"

"Because he led me to the cave," Merlin revealed. "He said our meeting had been foretold and that I'd been brought there at that specific moment for a reason." Merlin shuddered. "The events I saw must be imminent."

"What did you see?" Morgana prompted.

Merlin looked away. He didn't want to risk giving Morgana the idea to assassinate Uther, especially not when he knew she'd tried it before. "I…I'd rather not say what I saw."

Morgana regarded him in silence for a moment. "How many times have you told me not to get carried away after a nightmare? Told me that maybe it wasn't what it seemed, and you were right? Maybe your visions weren't what they seemed either."

Merlin smiled thinly. "Maybe. Let's hope not."

* * *

Almost first thing in the morning, Morgana invited Merlin to join her for a ride. Merlin quickly finished his breakfast and headed to the stables. In the courtyard, he crossed paths with Arthur. "You're up early," Merlin noted.

"So are you," Arthur responded.

"I'm _usually_ up at this hour," Merlin retorted. " _You_ don't get up this early unless you have to. Let me guess, you forgot to buy Morgana a present?"

"I didn't forget!" Arthur protested. "I…just…put it off, that's all."

Merlin snorted. "Have you at least decided what to get her?"

"A dagger," Arthur replied. Merlin froze, remembering the dagger he had seen in the crystals. Arthur noted his reaction. "What?"

Merlin shook his head. "Nothing." Movement on the other side of the courtyard attracted his attention—Morgana's white mare was rearing, almost pulling the lady off her feet. Morgana quickly pulled the mare back to all fours and patted her nose.

"Merlin?" Arthur said worriedly. His brother had gone very pale. "Merlin, are you all right?"

"Morgana's horse," Merlin whispered. "That was the first of my visions…"

Arthur also glanced at Morgana. The mare had calmed considerably. "Morgana's horse? Merlin, she loves horses, you can see that any day."

Merlin shook his head again. "It was the exact same image."

"And I'm pretty sure that's the third time she's ridden that horse this week," Arthur argued. "I hardly think this qualifies as a harbinger of doom. Now go enjoy your ride and don't tell her what I'm getting her."

Merlin rolled his eyes, still looking unnerved. "I _can_ keep a secret, you know." He walked over to Morgana. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks. What brought Arthur out of bed at the crack of dawn?"

Merlin snorted. "It's your birthday, what do you think?"

Morgana glanced at Arthur, then back at Merlin. "He still hasn't bought me a present, has he."

"Nope."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Camelot's future king at his finest."

* * *

After the ride, Merlin went to Arthur's chambers, hoping to see for himself if Arthur had actually bought the dagger from his vision. Arthur was sitting at his table, admiring something in a small box.

"So, I see you bought something," Merlin observed.

"I see you rode something," Arthur replied. He winced. "That sounded better in my head."

"Arthur, I _really_ don't want to know what goes on in your head," Merlin stated, completely deadpan. "If you started saying everything that came to mind, I think the kingdom might fall."

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur muttered, red-faced. He opened the box and removed a very plain dagger that looked nothing like the one from Merlin's vision. "What do you think? Beautiful, isn't it? Feel the balance. Feel the sharpness of the blade."

Merlin took the dagger and experimentally hefted it, resisting the urge to laugh in relief. "Yep. Just what every woman wants, isn't it?"

Arthur frowned. "What do you mean?"

Merlin handed the dagger back to Arthur. "Well, I'm no expert, but don't women normally go for pretty things, like jewelry?"

Arthur put the dagger back in the box, pondering Merlin's words.

* * *

"You're in a good mood," Will noted as he helped Merlin with his formal clothing for the feast.

"It's Morgana's birthday, why wouldn't I be?" Merlin replied cheerfully.

"You seemed pretty somber this morning."

Merlin sobered. "I had some… _visions_ …on that scouting mission. Visions that led to a bad future. I thought one of them was coming true, but it didn't, so now I'm going to continue on like I never saw anything."

"Right then. So Camelot heaves an enormous sigh of relief and we wait for the next disaster." Will's eyes sparkled with mirth.

"You sound very certain that one is going to happen," Merlin observed drily. "Can't we just forget about disasters and enjoy the feast?"

"Something always happens sooner or later," Will said casually. "But until then, yes, let's enjoy the feast."

* * *

Once most of the food had been eaten at the feast that night, Uther led a toast to Morgana. He then slid a small box along the table to his ward. She opened it to reveal an expensive necklace, which she immediately donned.

A knight walked up and gave Morgana another box. Merlin leaned forward. "Happy birthday."

Morgana smiled at him, then opened the box to reveal a silver bracelet. She could sense magic within it. _What does it do?_ she asked, speaking directly into Merlin's mind.

 _It's a healing bracelet, sort of like the one Morgause gave you,_ Merlin explained. _Now you have something else that you can use to keep your nightmares at bay._

Another knight walked up with a box. This time, Arthur leaned forward to wish Morgana a happy birthday. She took out a familiar ornate dagger and removed the sheath. Merlin stared in horror, the world seeming to slow around him. Then Morgana set down the dagger, and Merlin remembered how to breathe.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "You may be an idiot, but you do get good ideas…girls like pretty things." He frowned when he realized that Merlin had turned pale again. "What's wrong?"

"That dagger," Merlin said quietly. "That was my next vision…"

Arthur glanced worriedly at the dagger. "What came after that?"

"It doesn't matter," Merlin stated firmly. "I _will_ prevent it." He'd watch Morgana night and day if that was what it took.

* * *

After the feast, Morgana examined her new dagger at her vanity while Gwen sorted through the many gifts. "You've got some lovely presents," Gwen observed. "Mainly hairbrushes."

Morgana rolled her eyes, sheathing the dagger again.

Gwen picked up a hand mirror. "Who's King…Gromause?"

Morgana froze. Then she shrugged and forced a smile. "At least he doesn't think my hair needs brushing."

"It's so pretty," Gwen mused.

Morgana thought for a moment, then grabbed a white cloth with an embroidered gold design and handed it to Gwen. "Here. I want you to have this."

"Me? No, I…"

"It's a thank you," Morgana cut her off, taking the mirror from Gwen's other hand. "Good night."

Gwen curtsied. "Good night." She turned and left.

Now alone, Morgana took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. She should have expected Morgause to remember her birthday. Reluctantly, she turned over the mirror and blew on it to fog it up. A message appeared.

 _Sister, come to the darkling woods at midnight. – Morgause_

This wasn't quite the ending to her birthday that she had hoped for, but Morgause would grow concerned—or worse, suspicious—if Morgana did not show up. She dressed again, donned a cloak and switched Merlin's bracelet for the one Morgause had given her. Then she exited her chambers, tucking her new dagger into her belt.

Merlin watched her from behind a tapestry. His heart seemed to drop into the bottom of his stomach—she was dressed exactly the same as in his visions of Uther's assassination. He carefully followed her at a distance, praying that she would not head toward his father's chambers. Unfortunately, that was exactly the direction she chose.

Panicking, Merlin magically slammed a pair of doors right in front of Morgana. This in turn caused a nearby torch to fall over. Morgana stepped back to avoid it, and fell down a nearby staircase with a scream.

"No!" Merlin gasped, horrified. He raced down the stairs. Morgana laid in a heap at the bottom, unconscious. Blood trickled from a gash on her forehead.

* * *

A short while later, Merlin carried Morgana into Gaius's chambers, followed by Gwen and Arthur. Gaius immediately cleared off one of his tables. "I'll need water and bandages," he stated.

"I'll get that," Gwen instantly offered.

"And yarrow, we need to stop the bleeding!" Gaius added. Will went to grab it.

Merlin laid Morgana on the empty table. "She's having problems breathing," Gaius noted worriedly.

"I'll get some dianthus," Will suggested.

"Get a preparation of pulmonaria too," Gaius ordered. "Quarter of an ounce, ground fine, and mixed with violet."

Arthur hovered over Morgana. "How could this have happened?" he fretted.

Merlin flinched, but said nothing.

"Arthur, I need room here," Gaius commanded.

"Right," Arthur said reluctantly. "Anything you need, just…tell me." He put an arm around Merlin's shoulder and steered his brother out of the room.

* * *

Once they reached Merlin's chambers, Arthur accompanied him inside. "Merlin. It'll be all right. Gaius will heal her."

"What if he can't?" Merlin whispered.

"Then you will. I have faith in you, Merlin."

Merlin sank onto his bed, shaking his head. "You shouldn't. This is all my fault."

"Something to do with your visions?" Arthur guessed.

Merlin nodded.

Arthur folded his arms. "Merlin, unless you pushed her, which I highly doubt, this is _not_ your fault. Now pull yourself together, for Morgana's sake."

Merlin took a few deep breaths, then nodded again.

* * *

The next day, the whole castle seemed to be in mourning. Uther abandoned his duties to sit at Morgana's bedside, stroking her hair. Gwen sobbed in Arthur's arms. Merlin curled up on his bed with his spellbook, barely taking in a word he read.

Will finally delivered Merlin's breakfast, looking somber. "How's Morgana?" Merlin instantly demanded.

Will sighed. "Gaius has done all he can. He can heal her skin, but…her skull is broken. She's bleeding inside. You're probably her only hope."

Merlin nodded and resumed reading his spellbook, not even touching his breakfast.

* * *

A few hours later, Merlin went to the physician's chambers, intending to try out a few spells he had found. He stopped short in the doorway. Uther was still there, determinedly watching over his dying ward. After a moment of hesitation, Merlin walked forward and sat next to his father. "Has there been any change?"

"No," Uther replied in a choked voice. He gripped Morgana's hand. "She's always been so strong. She…she _cannot_ die like this."

Merlin swallowed nervously. "I would…I would do _anything_ for her to recover. Anything." He glanced at his father as he spoke.

"Anything," Uther repeated, sounding dazed. He kissed Morgana's hand and said nothing further.

Merlin internally wrestled with himself. Did he dare heal Morgana in front of his father? Out of all the ways he could reveal his magic, that was probably the best possible way he could do it, but there was still no guarantee his father would take it well. On the other hand, his father clearly wasn't leaving any time soon, and he wasn't sure he could afford to wait.

Merlin took a deep breath, intending to cast a spell, but he lost his nerve at the last second. "I can't watch this," he said, standing up and hurrying out of the room. Once outside, he leaned heavily against the wall, thoroughly hating himself.

* * *

Uther spent the next few hours pondering Merlin's words, and eventually he came to a decision. "Gaius. I cannot watch her die."

"I wish there was something I could do…"

"No, you don't understand," Uther cut him off. "I cannot lose her. No matter what happens, she cannot die."

"I will do everything I can, Sire…"

"No, Gaius, whatever it takes," Uther insisted. "Whatever, I don't care. You _must_ save her."

"If I knew a way…"

"You're not understanding me, Gaius!" Uther finally turned away from Morgana to look his old friend in the eye. "Cure her. I don't care what remedy you use." He looked around at Gaius's various bookshelves. "In all these books, there must be something. Something in the Old Religion?"

Gaius gasped. "Are you suggesting—"

Uther nodded. "Sorcery. Yes."

Gaius stood in silence for a few moments before speaking again. "I know she's dear to you, Sire, but surely you're not going to risk _everything_ for Morgana."

"Gaius, you don't understand. There's something you should know…something I've told no one." Uther took a deep breath. "Morgana is my daughter. It was while Gorlois was away. He was fighting on the Northern Plains. Her mother, Vivienne, grew lonely."

"I understand, Sire," Gaius said quietly.

"I've said enough." Uther stood up. "The people must never know who Morgana really is, for Arthur and Merlin's sake."

"I assure you, Sire, the secret is safe with me," Gaius promised. Uther nodded again and left, trusting that his old friend would save his daughter.

Neither man noticed Morgana's fingers twitching on the blanket.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur found Merlin back in his chambers. "Have you been able to find a spell to heal Morgana?" Arthur asked.

Merlin snorted bitterly. "Finding the spell isn't the problem. Father won't leave her side." He shook his head. "She's like a sister to me and she's _dying_. I've always thought I would gladly die for her, but…I don't even know how Father would react, and I still can't do it." He hung his head. "I am a despicable excuse for a human being."

Arthur sat next to Merlin. "This isn't just about risking your life. It would be easy enough to accept death at the hands of an enemy. But the idea of someone you love possibly turning against you…that's much harder to face. You're not a horrible person, Merlin. You're just human."

"The fact remains that Morgana is dying because I could have saved her, but didn't," Merlin argued.

"She's not dead yet," Arthur countered. "I'll try to get Father away from her side for you."

Right at that moment, someone knocked on the door. "Enter," Merlin called.

Gaius entered. "Merlin, I hope you know some healing spells, because the king has just left my chambers and made it clear he does not intend to return for some time."

Merlin and Arthur shared a look, then hurried to their foster sister's side.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Merlin had made a bundle of herbs and placed it on Morgana's forehead. Arthur and Gaius both watched anxiously as Merlin incanted a spell, to no effect. Merlin tried a different spell. Still nothing.

"Morgana," Merlin said pleadingly. "Come back to us. You can't die now. There's a palace full of people who are already mourning your loss. Don't make them attend your funeral. You survived a _year_ of captivity, you can't die like this!"

Arthur sat down next to Merlin. "I would sacrifice my place on the throne for you to see another sunrise, Morgana. Please. Wake up."

Gaius sighed sadly. "There's no sign of any change, my lords. I fear she is beyond any of our help."

Merlin wiped a few tears from his eyes, then suddenly his head snapped up. "No. There's still one thing I haven't tried."

* * *

That night, Merlin snuck out of the city. He returned to the clearing where he had last parted ways with Kilgharrah and roared a summons. Sure enough, Kilgharrah eventually flew into view and landed in front of Merlin. "You summoned me, young warlock? And to what do I owe the pleasure this time?"

"I have been to the Crystal Cave," Merlin stated. "I saw Morgana make an attempt on my father's life."

"You mean the king?" Kilgharrah asked acerbically.

"Yes," Merlin snapped. "But I stopped her."

"To change the future is no simple matter, Merlin," Kilgharrah warned. "To do so is fraught with danger."

"I know, and as a result of my actions, Morgana is dying!" Merlin revealed.

"Changing the future carries a steep price indeed," Kilgharrah said somewhat sympathetically.

"Well Morgana shouldn't have to pay it!" Merlin retorted. "I want you to help me save her."

"Very well," Kilgharrah agreed. "But if you continue to meddle with destiny, there _will_ be consequences."

Kilgharrah took a deep breath and blew warm air on Merlin. Just like when he faced Sigan, Merlin suddenly knew what he had to do.

* * *

When Merlin returned to the physician's chambers, he found both Gwen and Arthur watching over Morgana. Arthur looked up at Merlin, then turned to Gwen. "You should go home and get some sleep. You must be exhausted. Let Merlin sit with her a while."

Gwen reluctantly rose to her feet. "If she wakes up…"

"I'll send for you," Arthur promised.

"Thank you, Sire." Gwen smiled sadly and left.

Merlin took Gwen's seat. He waited until he was sure she had left the room, then he held a hand over Morgana's forehead and chanted a spell. Morgana gasped in air and the color returned to her face.

Arthur laughed out of pure relief. "You did it, Merlin. You saved her."

* * *

In the morning, Gaius persuaded the princes to return to their chambers for some proper rest. Then Gaius left Will to watch over Morgana while he went on his rounds. When he returned, he found Uther embracing a wide-awake Morgana.

"I never thought…" Uther began. He hugged Morgana more tightly. "It's truly a miracle!"

Morgana smiled hesitantly, taking one of Uther's hands in her own. Her mind was whirling with what she'd overheard.

* * *

A few hours later, Morgana was carried back to her own chambers. Gwen helped her into bed while Uther stood nearby. Once Morgana had been tucked in, Gwen curtsied and left Morgana alone with the king.

Uther— _her father_ —sat on the bed and took both of Morgana's hands. "I could never let you die. I think I somehow… _willed_ you to live." He kissed her hand.

"You've always been so good to me," Morgana began. "I'm grateful."

Uther smiled at her. "You, Arthur and Merlin…you mean everything to me, Morgana."

"I know I could have no better guardian," Morgana replied. She paused, wondering how to broach the subject of his confession. "Being so close to death has made me realize how important you, Arthur and Merlin are to me. How close we are to each other."

Uther nodded. "Yes."

Morgana smiled hesitantly. "You're like a father to me." She paused again, watching his reaction.

For a long moment, Uther was silent. Morgana began to hope that he was steeling himself to confess the truth, but then he simply nodded again. "Yes."

"I wish the people knew that," Morgana said, a hint of ice creeping into her voice.

Uther kissed her hands again. "They do."

"Not really."

"Of course they do."

"In the eyes of the people, I am no more than your ward…a guest."

Uther looked away and took a few moments to respond. "What matters is what we feel. That's what's important, not what the people think. I must let you rest." He pulled away and left the room, completely oblivious to the hurt and anger he had sown within his daughter's mind.

* * *

Later in the day, Merlin and Arthur came to visit her later. "Good to see you doing better," Merlin said, immensely relieved.

Morgana smiled, though it lacked real joy. "Thank you, Merlin. Am I right in thinking you had something to do with that?"

"Yes," Merlin confirmed, not quite meeting her eyes. "Wasn't just me, though. Kilgharrah gave me the spell."

Arthur clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "Don't sell yourself short, _you_ cast it."

"Well, whoever saved me, I'm thankful," Morgana interrupted, slightly impatiently.

Arthur frowned. "You all right? You seem upset."

"I'm fine," Morgana snapped, then winced. It had come out harsher than she intended.

Arthur could see that she wasn't fine, but recognized that she didn't want to talk about it. "We'll leave you to rest, then. Come on, Merlin."

* * *

By nightfall, Morgana had recovered enough to get out of bed. She went for a walk through the palace, trying to clear her head. Eventually, she stopped on an indoor balcony, drumming her fingers on the railing and listening to the thunder outside.

A door opened, causing her to look up. She started as she recognized the cloaked figure approaching her. "Morgause!"

"Sister, I waited for you the other night," Morgause revealed, sounding worried. "What happened?"

Morgana averted her gaze, then started again when she realized that she was wearing Merlin's bracelet instead of Morgause's. She quickly dropped her hand below the railing to hide her wrist.

Morgause lowered her hood and walked closer. "Something is wrong."

Faced with Morgause's sincere concern, Morgana found herself spilling everything she had been reluctant to voice to Arthur and Merlin. "I overheard Uther. He is my father. I am his daughter. He's been lying to me all these years."

"But this is glorious news!" Morgause said excitedly.

"He disowned me," Morgana spat. "He wants people to think that he's the perfect king. It's more important to him than his own flesh and blood."

Morgause smiled. "But don't you see? This is wonderful! You have a legitimate claim to his throne!"

Morgana shook her head. "No, sister. _You_ don't understand. He must pay for this." The warning bell rang out. "They must know you're here."

Morgause sighed. "Don't do anything rash, Morgana, promise me."

Morgana looked away. Morgause kissed her on the cheek. "We must bide our time." Then she was gone.

* * *

Arthur, Merlin, Gaius and Will all reported to an upstairs corridor where a servant had been found dead. A spilled jug of wine lay next to the dead man. Arthur turned to a pair of guards. "You need to seal the drawbridge, search the grounds." The guards and Arthur left.

Gaius crouched by the body for a closer look. Carefully, he lifted the man's hand out of the puddle of wine. Wine dripped from the man's fingertips. Merlin reeled back in horror. It was the next image from the crystals—which meant _he hadn't stopped anything_.

* * *

Morgana sat tapping her fingers at her vanity while Gwen turned down the bed. "Have they found the intruder?" Morgana asked.

"Not yet," Gwen replied. "Looks like it's going to be a bad night."

"Yes," Morgana agreed absentmindedly. She stared into space, listening to the thunder again. Finally, she made up her mind. Gwen had left at some point without her noticing, so she dressed herself and tucked her new dagger into her belt.

Merlin burst into the room without knocking. "Are you all right, Morgana? Has there been any sign of the intruder?"

"No, nothing," Morgana said somewhat snappishly. "No intruder in here, so how about you go look somewhere else?"

"Are you going somewhere?" Merlin asked suspiciously.

"None of your business." Morgana began walking to the door, but Merlin blocked her path. He grabbed her wrist when she tried to walk around him. "Get out of my way!" Morgana exclaimed in frustration.

Without meaning to, she lashed out with magic. Merlin flew into the wall, knocking a lit candelabra onto a curtain. He slumped to the ground as the curtain caught fire, causing Morgana to gasp in horror. Then she recovered her senses and dragged Merlin into the hallway. He should be safe enough from fire there.

With Merlin out of her way, Morgana continued her mission to Uther's chambers. She quietly closed the door behind her and approached Uther's bed, glaring hatefully at the man who dared to call himself her father. He had no right to that title if he wasn't going to acknowledge it openly. And worse, he had slaughtered thousands of people to avenge his supposedly beloved wife—a wife he had sacrificed for an heir when he already had a child from another woman. Uther did not _deserve_ to live.

Morgana raised the dagger. Thunder crashed again. She started to make the fatal strike, but suddenly a window blasted inwards and she was blown off her feet. Uther jerked awake with a gasp.

"Ah! What's going on?" Uther demanded.

Morgana regained her feet, rapidly schooling her expression. "There was a fire, and…I was scared, I wanted to be with you, you're the only person I feel safe with!" She rushed forward to take Uther's hands, surreptitiously kicking the dagger under his bed. Uther readily embraced her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Merlin slip back out the door, and she realized that the shattered window had not been a coincidence.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin went to Morgana's chambers. "You told me you wouldn't assassinate him," he stated coldly. "That you were willing to wait for Arthur to free our people."

"This had nothing to do with freeing our people," Morgana snapped. "Uther is my _father_."

"What?!" Merlin gasped.

Morgana scowled. "He didn't know I heard. He refuses to acknowledge it. He refuses to acknowledge _me_. I…lost my temper."

"Lost your temper," Merlin repeated flatly. "I think attempted murder goes a little bit beyond 'losing your temper'."

"Well, what can I say?" Morgana spat. "Uther slaughtered our people when Ygraine died and Arthur tried to kill Uther when he found out. I guess short tempers run in the family. We should have known Uther wasn't really your father, you're far too level-headed."

After a moment, Merlin sat on her bed, sighing. "Clearly, someone has to be." He frowned. "How did you find out he's your father?"

"I heard him telling Gaius to do anything—even use magic—to save me. He didn't realize I was awake."

"Do anything…" Merlin's eyes widened as realization dawned. He hadn't simply failed to change the future. He had _caused_ it. He had put Morgana in a position to overhear Uther's confession, and possibly given Uther the idea to say it.

Morgana's voice jerked him out of his reverie. "Oh no."

"What _now_?" Merlin demanded warily.

"I told Morgause, and she was quite pleased to learn that I have royal blood." Morgana looked at Merlin with horror. " _She's going to try to put me on the throne!_ "


	31. The Changeling

**A/N: For the record, by now Morgana has also informed Arthur of her heritage.**

* * *

Lord Godwyn and Princess Elena of Gawant were coming to Camelot. Godwyn was an old friend of Uther's, so they were to be received formally. Arthur was one of the last to arrive in the throne room, and he ascended the royal dais to stand with his father and brother.

"Arthur. It is an exciting day," Uther announced, beaming.

"The arrival of Lord Godwyn is always a cause for celebration," Arthur agreed.

Uther leaned over to Arthur. "And Princess Elena. I hear she's something of a beauty."

"Really?" Arthur asked politely.

"Oh yes," Uther nodded. "Beautiful, charming, witty, strategic…"

Arthur did a double take, not sure he'd heard that right. "Strategic?"

Merlin, on the other hand, caught on immediately. "Wait, how long have you been planning this?"

Arthur whirled around to face his brother. "Planning what?!"

"Arthur, exactly how many ways could a foreign princess be 'strategic'?" Merlin said, rolling his eyes.

At that moment, the doors opened to admit an richly-dressed gray-haired man, an unkempt young blonde in a fancy yellow gown, and a plump old woman. Arthur glanced at the newcomers, then turned back to Uther. "Father, what are you trying to say?" he hissed.

"Lord Godwyn is a serious ally, the strength of such a match cannot be underestimated," Uther explained quietly.

" _Please_ tell me you mean a jousting match," Arthur begged.

Merlin shook his head. "He means a love match."

"Love?" Arthur repeated, horrified.

"Not love, love has nothing to do with it," Uther said quickly. "The other bit. You know, a permanent union."

"Marriage?!"

"I knew you'd understand." Uther stepped down from the dais and raised his voice. "Godwyn!"

"Uther!" Godwyn opened his arms and embraced Uther. Both men chuckled warmly. "Oh, it's been too long."

Uther pulled away and turned to the princess. "Princess Elena. You are most welcome." Elena stepped forward, tripped and fell on her face.

* * *

Arthur caught up to Gwen in a hallway. "You put them in the best guest quarters?"

"Everything's arranged. Princess Elena can't fail to be impressed." Gwen noticed Arthur's downcast expression. "What is it, Arthur, you seem troubled."

"My, uh, my father had some surprising news for me," Arthur admitted. "He…expects me to marry Princess Elena."

"Marry?" Gwen repeated, surprised.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to," Arthur added quickly.

"I—wasn't worried," Gwen protested, forcing down her emotions.

"No! No, why would you be?" Arthur said hurriedly. He and Gwen awkwardly stared at each other, then Gwen hurried away.

* * *

Morgana returned to her chambers and found Gwen scrubbing the floor rather harder than necessary. "What is it, Gwen, you seem troubled."

Gwen smiled half-heartedly at the echo of her earlier words to Arthur. "I, uh, Arthur had some surprising news for me. He's expected to marry Princess Elena."

"He—" Morgana clenched a fist and scowled. "Uther has no right to demand that."

Gwen sighed. "He's the _king_ , he has every right."

"I'm not talking about _legal_ rights," Morgana retorted. "I'm talking about _moral_ ones. Arthur loves _you_ and we both know it. We can't let this marriage happen." She stormed out of the room.

* * *

Merlin answered a knock on his door and found Morgana standing outside, clearly worked up. "Morgana! I'm guessing you heard the news?"

Morgana pushed past him into the room and closed the door. "Yes, I've heard the news. Why, exactly, is _Arthur_ expected to marry her? Last I checked, you've got no one in Camelot you particularly want to marry anyway."

Merlin sighed. "Arthur's heir to the throne. He's a more advantageous match than I am."

"So?" Morgana demanded. "You're still a prince!"

"Yes, but _officially_ Arthur is unattached," Merlin explained. "It would be seen as insulting to Lord Godwyn to offer a marriage to me instead of Arthur when Arthur is perfectly available. And possibly even _more_ insulting to tell him Arthur is passing Elena over in favor of a servant."

"So we're just letting this happen?"

Merlin sighed again. "I don't like it any more than you do."

* * *

That night, Merlin went to Arthur's chambers. He found Arthur sitting on his bed, looking dejected. Merlin winced. "I'm sorry. If I'd known, I would have warned you."

Arthur shrugged. "Not your fault." He leaned back against his pillows. "It's strange, isn't it. Elena couldn't be more different to Lord Godwyn."

"I know," Merlin mused. "Perhaps she takes after her mother."

"Perhaps," Arthur agreed. "I don't suppose we'll ever know." Elena's mother had died in childbirth, and neither Arthur nor Merlin had ever met her.

"Hey, at least that's something you have in common," Merlin realized. "Growing up without a mother, it's not easy."

"Not exactly the sort of thing I'd like to have in common with her," Arthur grumbled.

"Well, what else is there?" Merlin pretended to think for a few moments, then smirked. "Let's see…bad breath, appalling table manners, good sense of humor…no, you're right, you've nothing in common."

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed in annoyance, throwing a pillow at his brother. Merlin ducked. Uther opened the door just in time for the pillow to land at his feet.

"A word?" Uther said stiffly. "Alone?"

Merlin hurried out of the room, grateful to escape his father's disapproving glare. Once the door closed, Uther walked forward. "I need to talk to you about Elena. I realize that this is a delicate situation."

"There's nothing delicate about it," Arthur protested.

Uther sighed. "Lord Godwyn, as you know, is not only a very good friend of mine but also a long-standing ally of Camelot."

"I have nothing against Lord Godwyn," Arthur said defensively. "I have nothing against Elena…except marriage."

"When we talk about your future, Arthur, we're not just talking about your personal happiness, but the safety and security of the whole of Camelot. You _may_ one day be a husband but more importantly you _will_ one day be king!"

"But I have _no_ feelings for her whatsoever!"

"Then I would encourage you to find some," Uther hissed.

* * *

The next morning, Arthur invited Elena to join him and his siblings for a ride. The royal siblings stood in the courtyard with their horses, waiting for Elena. When she arrived and went to mount her horse, Arthur chivalrously stepped forward to offer her a hand. "Here, let me assist you with this."

"Oh, please." Elena declined with a good-natured wave. "This is something I can _actually_ do." She easily mounted her horse and immediately kicked the beast into a trot.

Arthur and Merlin shared a look, then Arthur mounted his own horse and hurried after her. Merlin turned to Morgana. "Would you look at that, a princess who likes horses just as much as you do."

"If you're trying to make me be okay with this marriage, it's not working," Morgana replied with a scowl. She and Merlin also mounted their horses.

* * *

Arthur finally caught up to Elena at a riverbank, where she had dismounted and was watering her horse. Arthur dismounted and walked over to join her. "That was very impressive. I'm not easily impressed."

Elena turned to face him. "Oh. Well, neither am I. And I wasn't!" She laughed and gave Arthur's arm a good-natured punch. Then she snorted nasally and stopped laughing, slightly embarrassed. She turned serious. "I've been riding since I was a child. I don't get to do it as much as I'd like—princesses don't—but apparently my mother was an excellent horsewoman. I never met her."

"I never met mine either," Arthur replied. He paused. "I…often wonder if I'm like her. I hope I don't take after my father entirely."

"Oh, you don't," Elena said with a laugh. She also paused. "I…don't mean that in-in a bad way."

Arthur laughed awkwardly. "Uh…so, the real reason why you beat me here is because I stopped to smell the roses." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a pink rose, which he offered to Elena.

"Oh. Thank you!" Elena said enthusiastically. She took the rose. "It-it-it's…beautiful." She sniffed the rose, then scrunched up her nose and sneezed in Arthur's face. There was a moment of awkward silence, which ended when hoofbeats announced the arrival of Merlin and Morgana.

" _There_ you are!" Arthur exclaimed gratefully. He hurried over to them and lowered his voice. "Do not leave me again."

"You were riding _so fast_ , I thought you were _eager_ for some time alone," Merlin teased.

Morgana glared at Merlin, then scowled at Elena. "Don't worry. You _won't_ be left alone with her again."

* * *

Upon their return to Camelot, Arthur and Elena dismounted and awkwardly faced each other. "Thank you," Elena said politely but unenthusiastically. "I had a lovely time."

"Me too," Arthur replied, equally unenthusiastic.

Elena wrapped her arms around Arthur, squashing her face against his chest. "See you soon, I expect."

Flustered, Arthur did not return the embrace. "I hope so."

Elena pulled away and began to ascend the castle steps, only to trip over her own feet again. Arthur offered her a hand, but she smiled sheepishly and stood up on her own. She hurried inside.

Merlin walked up to Arthur and glanced at Elena's retreating figure. "Oh dear."

"For once, Merlin, I completely agree with you," Arthur said somberly.

* * *

That night, there was to be a feast for the visitors from Gawant. Gwen helped Morgana get ready. "If you _happen_ to spill some wine on Elena tonight…I won't see anything," Morgana promised.

"Morgana!" Gwen said reproachfully. "This is no more Elena's fault than it is Arthur's. I don't need… _revenge_ on her."

"Oh, very well," Morgana reluctantly agreed. "But if you change your mind…"

"I won't."

* * *

At the feast, Elena was seated between Morgana and Arthur. Arthur pulled out Elena's chair for her before sitting in his own. Once the food was set out, Arthur and Elena both focused entirely on eating, not even trying to make conversation. Arthur winced when Elena burped loudly.

"So…how are you liking Camelot?" Merlin asked, hoping to break the ice.

"It-it's lovely," Elena replied. "I really like the…uh…the stables. I really like the stables. They're so…"

"Smelly?" Morgana suggested.

"Not at all! They're so…full of horses!" Elena smiled.

"Stables often are," Morgana pointed out.

"Well, I'm glad you've found something you like," Merlin said quickly, giving Morgana a warning look. "Isn't that right, Arthur?"

"Yes, I'm…glad you're happy," Arthur concurred.

Elena suddenly frowned and reached down the neck of her dress. She found a bit of food, pulled it out and ate it. Arthur, Merlin and Morgana all looked away, trying to hide their disgust.

Elena hiccupped. "Oh dear." She hiccupped again. "I seem to have drank a little too much—hic!—of what is in that glass." Another hiccup. Elena's voice became rather high pitched. "What—what _is_ in that glass?" She hiccupped and took a drink without waiting for an answer.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin woke to find Will rushing about his morning chores. Merlin sat up. "What's the hurry?"

"Gaius has a list of herbs he wants collected before noon," Will explained.

Merlin waved a hand and the room tidied itself. "If you don't have time to do something, just tell me. I can manage, you know."

"Right. Sorry, guess I'm a bit distracted," Will admitted. "I'm worried about Gwen, this whole thing can't be pleasant for her."

Merlin snorted half-heartedly. "I think Morgana is taking good care of Gwen right now. Certainly she's very sympathetic to Gwen's cause. Anyway, mind if I come along? Some fresh air sounds good this morning."

"Sure."

* * *

While Will picked some rosemary, Merlin leaned against a tree and looked around. To his surprise, he spotted Elena's nurse, Grunhilda, casting a furtive look around and walking deeper into the forest. He followed. Eventually, he found Grunhilda sitting on the bank of a stream, staring intently at something on the opposite side.

Suddenly, a plant shook and Grunhilda made a noise of pleasure. Merlin frowned in confusion while Grunhilda continued staring at the plant. He narrowed his eyes and briefly slowed time. This time, he clearly saw a long purple tongue shoot out of Grunhilda's mouth to catch a fly on the plant. Grunhilda made another noise of pleasure. Merlin caught his breath and hurried back to Will.

"We need to get out of here and talk to Gaius," Merlin ordered, out of breath. He glanced over his shoulder. "Now."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Merlin glanced over his shoulder again. "Elena's nurse isn't human."

* * *

"I've seen many strange tongues in my time, Sire," Gaius mused. "Maybe she was suffering from an infection. Was it discolored?"

Merlin shuddered. "Discolored? Yes."

"Brown?" Gaius prompted.

Merlin shook his head. "Purple. And long, longer than my arm."

"That's not an infection," Gaius concluded.

"No. It's magic," Merlin agreed.

"Some sort of magical creature has infiltrated Lord Godwyn's household," Will added. "Any idea why?"

Merlin grimaced. "I can think of a whole host of reasons, and none of them good."

Gaius stood up. "Well, we'd better find out."

* * *

Morgana sought out Arthur and found him on the training field, beating a dummy to a pulp. "You imagining that's your father?" Morgana asked sardonically.

Arthur lowered the sword. "I know he means well, but…"

"Doesn't mean you have to like it?" Morgana finished.

"Yeah," Arthur sighed.

"Well who says you have to follow his every order?" Morgana urged. "God knows you've gone against his wishes more times than he'll ever know—I'm still here, after all, and so is Merlin."

"This isn't a matter of life and death," Arthur argued.

"It's a matter of _your_ life," Morgana countered. "You don't love her, you know you don't. Are you really going to propose?"

"I…I don't know." Arthur lifted his sword and began beating up the practice dummy again. Morgana left him to his thoughts.

* * *

Gaius knocked on the door to Merlin's chambers. Merlin opened the door to find Gaius looking rather unnerved. "I found pixie dust under Elena's bed," Gaius stated.

"Pixie dust?" Merlin repeated with interest.

Gaius nodded. "There's no mistaking it. Grunhilda is a pixie. It would explain a thing or two. Pixies have one weakness, which is for…the more…distinguished gentleman," Gaius finished somewhat awkwardly.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"Grunhilda has expressed a certain…interest toward me," Gaius admitted.

Will's jaw dropped. "Oh, that is _disgusting_! Imagine-imagine if she _kissed_ you! Ugh!"

"Will!" Merlin scolded. He turned back to Gaius. "What are pixies?"

"They're servants of the Sidhe," Gaius continued. "To them, Elena could be very valuable. I think Elena may be a changeling—inhabited by a fairy at birth. It would explain the clumsiness."

"And Elena has no idea this thing's inside her?" Merlin asked.

Gaius shook his head. "And when the time comes, it will possess her entirely."

"And you think that time is now?" Will worried.

"The Sidhe live for more than a thousand years. They're patient people. It may be that they have created this changeling knowing that Lord Godwyn and the house of Pendragon would one day seek unity through marriage. That would give the Sidhe something they want more than anything."

Merlin's eyes widened. "A Sidhe queen."

* * *

That night, the royal siblings dined with their father, served by Gwen. Arthur picked at his food, gathering his courage. "Father, there is a…delicate matter I wish to discuss with you," Arthur finally announced, staring at his plate.

"Your proposal? Excellent!" Uther said excitedly. "You must make a fuss, women like that sort of thing, isn't that right Morgana?"

"I've no idea," Morgana said somewhat stiffly. She turned to Arthur. "But I'm sure Arthur has given it plenty of thought, haven't you, Arthur?"

"Plenty," Arthur agreed. He glanced at Gwen. "Father, I have _tried_ to get to know Elena, but the truth is I have _no_ feelings for her. I'm sure she's a wonderful person, but I cannot marry someone I don't love."

"You can, and you will," Uther replied, his tone brooking no argument.

Arthur glanced again at Gwen. She met his eyes briefly, then broke away. Morgana winced in sympathy.

* * *

That night, Merlin went to Elena's chambers to investigate further. He heard high-pitched wailing coming from inside. He found a grate through which he could see the room and he looked in.

Elena was thrashing in her sleep. Grunhilda approached with a small brown pouch and poured some glittering dust over Elena. Briefly, Elena's face morphed into that of a Sidhe.

Horrified, Merlin pulled away from the grate and accidentally knocked over a bowl on a nearby table. It fell with a loud crash. Merlin ran away, certain that Grunhilda would investigate.

* * *

Merlin burst into the physician's chambers and closed the door. "You were right. Poor girl, you should see what she's got trapped inside her."

Will's eyes widened. "You've got to tell your father!"

Merlin shook his head. "Lord Godwyn is a long-standing ally. I can't just go accusing him of having a Sidhe for a daughter and a pixie for a nurse, not if I want to preserve the alliance!"

"But Uther wants Arthur to marry her!" Will argued.

Gaius leaned forward. "Then we don't have much time. We have to find a spell that will force the fairy out of her."

"But I don't know anything about Sidhe magic," Merlin protested.

"Then it's time we learned," Gaius stated. He handed Merlin a book.

* * *

The next morning, Morgana stared out her window while Gwen made the bed. "Uther's very determined to see the wedding happen," Morgana commented.

"He's looking out for the kingdom," Gwen said unhappily.

Morgana turned around. "I'm sure Arthur won't marry her if he doesn't want to."

Gwen swallowed. "What choice does he have? When do princes ever marry servants? I've been fooling myself, thinking this could ever come to anything."

"He hasn't married her _yet_ ," Morgana argued.

"No. But he will." Gwen put the last pillow in place. "He must." With that, she left the room.

Morgana returned to looking out the window, heart aching for her brother and her friend.

* * *

Meanwhile Gaius, Merlin and Will pored through a pile of books. Will suddenly shut his book in frustration. "This is pointless, there's no mention of changelings in any of these!"

"Don't fret," Gaius replied, tapping his book. "This is the last one we looked at, and by the ancient law of Sod, it _must_ provide the answer. Aha!"

"You found something?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"The Isis potion, created long ago by the witches of Meredor, which—if I am right—will force the fairy out of the girl." Gaius sighed, sounding frustrated. "I've no idea how to make it. I have no idea what a lot of these ingredients _are_."

Merlin sighed. "Great."

* * *

Arthur answered a knock on his door. "Guinevere!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't just turn up like this," she apologized.

Arthur stepped aside to allow her into the room, then closed the door behind her.

"Everyone's talking about your marriage to Elena," Gwen continued. "I know you said that it isn't what you wanted, but I also know that…you can't always have what you want. I know that very well."

"Is what I want really that insane?" Arthur protested.

Gwen nodded. When she spoke again, her voice was choked with emotion. "Yes, Arthur. From anyone's perspective, apart from yours and mine, it's completely insane."

"Then I'm happy being insane," Arthur argued.

Gwen laughed humorlessly.

"I'm sure it's better than being miserable," Arthur added.

"I don't think she will make you miserable. She has a good heart."

"As do you!"

"We both know it can't be," Gwen said softly.

"If I do it…" Arthur swallowed. "If I marry her, what will you do?"

"I will watch you grow into the king that Camelot deserves. Just as it should be."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the court was summoned. Arthur stood in the center of the room, dressed formally in chain mail and a cape. The courtiers stood to either side, leaving a clear path to the door. Merlin entered and stopped to speak quietly to Gaius. "Please tell me you fixed the potion."

Gaius shook his head. "The witches of Meredor are the worst recipe writers I've known," he replied. "I'm working on it, but we need to find the stamen of the dropwort flower. They're rarer than a four-leaf clover." Merlin sighed and went to stand by his father behind Arthur.

Elena entered, followed by Grunhilda. She walked over to stand by Arthur and offered him a half-hearted smile.

Arthur barely spared Elena a glance as he addressed the court in a flat tone that betrayed his lack of enthusiasm. "I'm honored to be standing before you today in the presence of our dear friend, Lord Godwyn," here Arthur gestured to Lord Godwyn, "and his wonderful daughter, Elena. The people of this kingdom are very dear to me. This place is my life. I hope one day to continue the good work of my father and to make Camelot a place of peace and happiness." The court applauded. "It is my sincerest hope that you, Princess Elena, share these dreams." Arthur got down on one knee, facing Elena. "With this in mind, I would like to ask you to do me the honor of being my—wife." He stumbled over the last word. Gwen smiled sadly from her place behind Morgana.

* * *

Will was _very_ late with Merlin's dinner. "Please tell me you're late because you're making progress," Merlin begged.

Will heaved an exhausted sigh. "Yeah. I found the dropwort flower, exactly where Gaius said it would be—in the middle of boggy, marshy terrain. _Right_ in the middle. Took ages to get cleaned up. Cook would have my head if I came into her kitchen covered in mud."

"Is that it, then?" Merlin asked hopefully. "You've got everything?"

"Yes," Will confirmed. "Gaius should be done before the wedding tomorrow."

Merlin frowned. "I hope it won't hurt her. When the fairy leaves."

"Gaius said she'll feel like a new person," Will promised.

* * *

At some point in the night, Merlin woke up to an odd sound. A ball of blue light darted rapidly in front of him. He slowed time, allowing him to see that the light was in fact a Sidhe. And it was pointing its staff right at him.

Merlin rolled out of bed just in time. A bolt of blue light hit the bed, briefly causing it to smoke. Merlin hurried across the room and grabbed the Sidhe staff he'd obtained a few years previously. The Sidhe fired another bolt. Merlin ducked, and the bolt instead hit his dresser.

Merlin returned fire, but the Sidhe also dodged, causing the bolt to hit the curtains by the window. The Sidhe darted rapidly around the room, making it difficult for Merlin to aim. After about a minute of fruitless chasing (during which Merlin dodged two more destructive bolts), he slowed time again. Finally able to aim, he fired another bolt. This one hit home, and the Sidhe exploded with a flash of blue light.

Merlin lowered the staff, breathing heavily. Then a voice spoke behind him, causing him to jump. "Merlin…your curtain's on fire."

Merlin whirled around to see Arthur standing by the door, looking somewhat shocked by what he'd just witnessed. Merlin quickly muttered a spell to extinguish his curtain, then turned back to his brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Your fight with that—thing—wasn't exactly quiet. I came to see what the hell was going on."

Merlin looked around his chaotic chambers, dimly lit by the moonlight spilling through his window. "Long story."

"Is there something you haven't been telling me?"

"I'm dealing with it," Merlin promised. "You've got enough on your plate right now." Telling Arthur that his unwanted fiancée was a changeling would simply give him false hope that there might be an excuse to call off the wedding.

"Well, so long as you're not going to show up to my wedding as a pile of cinders," Arthur said worriedly. He departed for his own chambers again.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin returned to the physician's chambers to find an exhausted-looking Gaius pouring a potion into a vial. "Is that it?" Merlin asked hopefully.

Gaius corked the potion and nodded. "Yes, Sire. And not a moment too soon."

Merlin let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that."

Gaius grimaced. "Well, there's one more thing. How are we going to get Elena to drink it with Grunhilda around?"

Will broke into a grin. "Oh, I think I might have an idea…"

* * *

Half an hour later, Merlin and Will waited in the cobweb-covered burial vaults. Merlin had suggested the vaults because they had a lockable door, reminiscent of a jail cell. Soon, Gaius entered, and it was plain to see that he still was not happy about Will's plan. "She agreed," Gaius said shortly. "She's coming."

"You look very handsome," Will assured. "Perfect bait."

"Will!" Gaius said sternly. "If this doesn't work…if it seems she is overpowering me…"

Will nodded. "We will just watch and wait."

Merlin lightly smacked the back of Will's head. "We'll rescue you," Merlin promised.

"And if it _does_ work, let us never speak of it again!" Gaius added.

"Helloooo, my lover!" a voice called in the distance. Merlin and Will hurried to hide behind a statue.

Grunhilda entered and took a brief look around. "Ooh! What a romantic place! Oh, I've been _dreaming_ of this moment."

"Me too," Gaius replied, clearly forcing the words out. Merlin and Will snuck out from behind the statue and over to the door.

"Longing, all this time," Grunhilda continued, moving uncomfortably close to Gaius.

"Longing."

"Oh, at last! We two will be as one!" Grunhilda closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Gaius quickly pushed past her to join Merlin and Will just outside the door. They slammed it shut, and Merlin magically bolted it.

Grunhilda ran over to the door and tugged fruitlessly at it. Then her tongue shot out and she briefly licked Gaius's face, to his obvious discomfort. "You'll never know what you missed!" she cried dramatically.

"I'll take your word for it," Gaius replied, taking a step backwards. The trio quickly made their escape.

Once they reached a hallway, Gaius spoke again. "Never speak of it. That's what we agreed!"

* * *

Gaius and Will went to fetch the potion while Merlin fetched his staff. They met up in the hallway outside Elena's guest chambers. "You have your staff, Sire?" Gaius checked. Merlin nodded. "Good. When the Sidhe is released, it might not be very happy."

"Don't worry, I'll be ready for it," Merlin promised.

"You'd better be ready for me first!" a voice called from behind them. They whirled around to see Grunhilda approaching, looking angry.

Merlin quickly held up the staff and shot a bolt at Grunhilda. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground, but the blast did not kill her. She groaned and almost immediately sat up. Merlin glanced at Will and Gaius, his eyes wide. "I'll see how long I can hold her off, you'd better be quick!"

Gaius nodded, and he and Will entered Elena's chambers. Elena poked her head out from behind a curtain. "Grunhilda?"

"It's only us," Gaius replied.

Elena emerged, wearing a white dress and fastening a pearl necklace around her neck. "Where has she gone, I'm getting married in less than an hour!" A loud noise came from the hallway; it sounded like Merlin had hit Grunhilda with another bolt. "What's that?"

"Preparation for the wedding," Will said quickly. The noise repeated.

"Everyone's very excited," Gaius added. "But you must be nervous." More sounds of fighting came from outside.

Elena sat down on the foot of her bed. "I'm a little flustered," she admitted.

"It's to be expected, and just as I thought." Gaius walked over to her and held up the potion. "I brought you a tonic to calm your nerves."

Elena smiled. "You are very kind." She took the potion, uncorked it, and lifted it to her lips…then lowered it again without drinking. "I cannot believe this is _actually_ my wedding day."

"Best to drink it all for the full effect," Gaius urged.

Elena raised the potion to her lips and took a very small sip. "I really wish my mother was here."

Gaius sat next to her. "Try another sip."

* * *

Merlin continued blasting away at Grunhilda. Finally, he managed to send her flying into the opposite wall, which seemingly knocked the wind out of her. Then he fired one more bolt, which finally did the trick. Grunhilda dissolved into a small pile of what looked like grain. Merlin rested the staff on the ground for a moment, then turned around and found Morgana gaping at him.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Morgana said succinctly.

"Oh, don't worry, she was a pixie," Merlin said hurriedly.

"Elena has—had—a pixie for a nurse? Sounds worrying to me. What exactly is _Elena_?" Morgana demanded.

Merlin sighed. "A changeling. But she _is_ human and Gaius is in there giving her a potion to get rid of the fairy possessing her, so don't go trying to call off the wedding."

"Fine," Morgana grumbled. She and Merlin went over to the door and opened it. Elena was still babbling away and barely touching the potion. Gaius gave Merlin a helpless look.

Morgana rolled her eyes and marched over to the princess. "Elena, this is going to make you feel a whole lot better!" She grabbed the potion out of Elena's hand, pinched Elena's nose and poured the potion down her throat. Elena's eyes rolled up in her head and she fell backwards onto her pillows. Merlin raised the staff and held it at the ready.

Elena coughed and gagged, twitching. Then she hissed. Her face briefly morphed into a Sidhe, but quickly went back to normal when a ball of blue light flew out of her mouth. Merlin swiftly vaporized it. Elena opened her eyes. Merlin hurried back into the hallway before she could notice his staff.

"That-a-way, dear, I think you must have fainted," Gaius said soothingly. "Such excitement!"

"Fainted? I feel…amazing." Elena stood up, smiling happily. "I haven't felt this good in _years_! Where is Grunhilda?"

Will and Gaius shared a glance, then spoke in unison. "We'll look into it."

* * *

Morgana followed Merlin. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!"

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Can you honestly say you wouldn't have tried to expose her to stop the wedding? Because I know you, Morgana, and that wouldn't have ended well."

"I wouldn't have!" Morgana protested. Merlin did not look convinced. "All right, I probably would have been tempted. But I wouldn't have actually done it. I'd never tell Uther something that might make him consider killing an innocent girl."

"Fair enough," Merlin conceded. "I'm sorry. I should have had more faith in you."

* * *

Arthur waited outside the throne room, once again dressed formally in chain mail and a cape. He stared blankly at the closed doors,

desperately wishing that somehow they would never open. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"You forgot your ceremonial sword," Merlin said quietly. Arthur turned around to see Merlin holding it out to him.

"Is that for me to fall on?" Arthur asked, only half joking.

Merlin frowned. "Hopefully _not_."

Arthur sighed and took the sword. "Never before have I hated my destiny as much as I do now."

Merlin smiled wryly. "Destinies are troublesome things."

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you." Arthur sheathed the sword. "Well, what do you think? Should I marry her?"

"You really want to know what I think?" Merlin asked. Arthur nodded. "Hundreds of years of tradition says you should marry her. And over twenty years of tradition says you should murder me on the spot for how I was born, so to hell with tradition. You're not just Uther Pendragon's son and heir. You are Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King. Don't just follow the examples of your forebears, be your own person and choose how you rule—if you want to marry for love, then go right ahead and do it."

Arthur stared into space, pondering Merlin's words. Then the doors to the throne room opened as trumpets sounded. Arthur slowly turned around and walked up to the royal dais, feeling more like a man at his execution than a man at his wedding. Merlin unobtrusively made his way around the edge of the room and went to stand by Morgana and Gwen at the front of the crowd.

A few minutes later, Elena entered the room on Godwyn's arm. Her once-wild hair had finally been tamed, and she looked downright beautiful. Once they reached the royal dais, Godwyn let go of Elena and she took Arthur's hands.

Sir Geoffrey presided over the marriage. "My lords, ladies and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate, with the ancient rite of handfasting, the union of Arthur Pendragon and Princess Elena of Gawant." Arthur glanced at Guinevere, then forced his attention back to his bride. "Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman?"

"It is," Arthur said tonelessly.

"Is it your wish, Elena, to become one with this man?"

Elena glanced over her shoulder at her father, who smiled and nodded. She turned back to Arthur, but did not meet his eyes. "It is."

"Do any say nay?"

Geoffrey waited for a few moments. Merlin glanced at Morgana who in turn glanced at Gwen, but none of them spoke out. "Then as we gather here today, we are _all_ witness to this rite." Geoffrey held up a gauzy ribbon to wrap around their hands, but Arthur suddenly cut him off.

"Wait."

"Something you would like to say, Arthur?" Geoffrey asked. Gwen, Morgana and Merlin all broke into small smiles.

There was a moment of silence before Arthur spoke again. "Something I should have said a long time ago. Something from the heart I dared not speak. Elena, you…are a wonderful woman, and a beautiful bride, but I cannot deny my feelings."

Elena smiled in understanding. "You do not love me."

Arthur shook his head. "And I think, if you were honest…you do not love me either."

"No," Elena confirmed.

"Then we are both here out of duty," Arthur concluded. Elena glanced again at her father, who gave her another, sadder smile. Arthur leaned forward. "Can you forgive me?"

"I agree with all you have said," Elena replied. "Thank you, Arthur." Arthur glanced again at Guinevere, sharing a smile.

* * *

Arthur pulled off his ceremonial coronet as he entered his chambers. Uther stormed through the door, right on his heels. "What did you think you were doing?!"

"The right thing, Father!" Arthur replied, pulling off his cape as well.

"For who? For Camelot, or for yourself?"

Arthur tossed the cape onto his bed and turned to face his father. "The two things aren't entirely separate."

"Until you put your duty before your feelings, you are clearly not ready to be king," Uther hissed.

"When I'm ready to be king, I'll be a much better king for the support and strength of a woman I love," Arthur retorted.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin and Arthur stood at the bottom of the palace steps, watching the doors. Uther and Godwyn emerged from the castle together. "I can't imagine what's happened to Grunhilda," Godwyn commented.

"I'm sure she'll turn up," Uther reassured. Merlin averted his gaze.

"I hope so," Godwyn agreed. "It's most unlike her."

Elena came out and joined them. Godwyn smiled lovingly and stroked her cheek.

"There's something different about her," Arthur mused quietly. He suddenly turned to Merlin. "Does it have anything to do with…whatever you were doing last night?"

"Possibly," Merlin admitted. "You're not changing your mind, are you?"

Arthur shook his head. "Goodness. No."

Elena elegantly descended the steps. "I wish you well, Arthur Pendragon. I hope one day we both find the love we deserve." She held out her hand, and Arthur kissed it. "In the meantime, if you ever want to be beaten in a horse race, you know where to find me." She smiled warmly, then walked past Arthur toward her horse.

Uther and Godwyn began descending the steps. "He did the right thing, you know," Godwyn said. "You mustn't punish him. They were neither of them in love."

"That's not the point," Uther objected politely. "It's not the way things are done."

"Then maybe it's time things changed," Godwyn suggested. "I think he has the makings of a great king. You should be proud of him." He embraced Uther, then followed his daughter. Uther broke into a small smile.

Arthur and Merlin headed up the steps into the palace. They spotted Gwen at the top of a staircase. Arthur grinned and all but skipped up the stairs toward her. Merlin quietly smiled and walked down a different hallway.

"So…I'm still a single man," Arthur announced.

"Indeed," Gwen smiled. She glanced out a window. "I don't think you deserve her, actually. She's really very lovely."

"Mmm. Well, I had hoped to have forsaken her for one equally as lovely. Who knows? Maybe even more so."

"I do not know of such a person," Gwen said coyly.

"Me neither…but I guess only time will tell," Arthur replied.

Gwen smiled again, then walked past him down the stairs. Arthur watched her, once again daring to hope that she was his future queen.


	32. The Castle of Fyrien

Gwen doused the candles while Morgana climbed into bed. "Good night, my lady."

"Good night," Morgana replied. Gwen started to leave the room, but Morgana called after her in an oddly strained voice. "It's late. Be careful."

Gwen smiled. "I will, Morgana, thank you."

The maid went into the antechamber to retrieve her cloak. Then she left the castle, yawning.

* * *

The streets were empty at this time of night. Gwen soon made it back to her house and went inside. She took off her cloak and laid it on her bed.

Suddenly, an armored man emerged from behind a curtain. Gwen gasped and took a step backwards. The man advanced on her. Thinking quickly, she backed up to the fireplace and grabbed the poker. "What do you want?" she demanded shakily.

Someone seized her from behind. She tried to scream, but a piece of cloth was quickly pressed over her nose and mouth. A strong smell pervaded her senses, and then she knew no more.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin and Arthur joined their father for breakfast. "The building works in the lower town have been delayed," Uther stated. "I want you to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'll see to it, Father," Arthur promised as Morgana walked in.

"Good morning, Morgana," Uther said.

Morgana smiled half-heartedly and took her usual seat. She unfolded her napkin, stared at it for a moment, then shook herself out of her reverie and put it in her lap.

"Anything the matter?" Uther asked worriedly.

Morgana smiled again. "I'm fine."

Merlin gave her an appraising look, then spoke in her mind. _Are you actually all right, or is it something you don't want to tell Father about?_

Morgana sighed. _I'll tell you later._ She glanced at Arthur, then back at her food.

Arthur awkwardly cleared his throat. "So, the new recruits are coming along well…"

* * *

Will had gone to pick herbs early that morning. As he made his way back to the castle, he noticed that the door to Gwen's house was open. He cautiously walked up to investigate, calling Gwen's name. There was no response. He entered the house, calling Gwen's name again. There was still no response, and the house was empty.

Will turned to leave, but then he began noticing things that were out of place. Gwen's cloak was laid out on her bed, as if she'd meant to go somewhere but had never donned it. Her fire poker sat on her table, nowhere near the fireplace. And a rough scrap of cloth lay on the floor. Will picked it up. It smelled very strongly of… _something._ Will cautiously sniffed it and promptly coughed, feeling woozy. Clearly, something had happened here.

* * *

Gwen woke to find her hands tied behind her back. She had been slung over a horse, and her captors appeared to be taking her to a castle visible in the distance. From the bits and pieces of conversation she overheard, she gathered that she was being taken to Cenred.

Once they reached the castle, Gwen was taken to a throne room and shoved to the floor. A bearded man with dark, shoulder-length hair sat on the throne. He was using a knife to eat an apple.

"Guinevere." Cenred stood up and tossed a small purse to one of Gwen's captors. He then approached Gwen and loomed over her, raising the knife. She cringed in fear, but he merely cut her bonds. "I trust you had a pleasant journey."

"Why have you brought me to this place?" Gwen asked fearfully.

"I have a guest. I thought you might like to meet him," Cenred replied. He looked toward the door.

Gwen followed Cenred's gaze to see a pair of men bringing in a hooded prisoner. They shoved the prisoner to the ground next to her, then pulled back the man's hood. Gwen gasped in shock at the sight of a familiar face she had not seen in years. "Elyan!"

Elyan's eyes widened. "Gwen!" The pair embraced, clinging tightly.

"Brother and sister reunited, it warms the heart," Cenred said mockingly.

Elyan turned to Cenred, keeping his arms protectively wrapped around his sister. "What do you want from us?"

Cenred twirled the knife in his hand, then spoke in a low, threatening voice. "All in good time." He left the room. His men followed, leaving the siblings alone.

Gwen pulled away from her brother to give him a wary look. "Why are we here, Elyan? What have you done?"

Elyan shook his head. "I didn't do anything, I promise."

Gwen gave him a look, not convinced.

"I swear! I was at my forge and they just came for me. I tried to resist, but they drugged me! There was nothing I could do!"

Gwen dropped her gaze, accepting his story.

Elyan sighed and cast a nervous look around. "What would a man like Cenred want with us?"

"I wish I knew," Gwen replied. Elyan leaned forward to hug her again, but Gwen held up a hand and leaned away. She loved her brother, but she couldn't just ignore everything that had happened—or rather, _hadn't_ happened during the last four years.

* * *

Will quickly dropped off the herbs with Gaius and then rushed to Merlin's chambers. Merlin wasn't there, so he went to Arthur's chambers and knocked. A voice bid him enter.

To Will's relief, both Arthur and Merlin were inside. "My lords, I think something has happened to Gwen!"

Arthur's eyes widened in shock. " _What?!_ "

"The door to her house was open," Will explained. "I looked inside. Gwen wasn't there, and something didn't feel right…then I found this." He held out the cloth.

"It's a scrap of cloth," Merlin said flatly.

"She's a seamstress, how could that possibly be important?" Arthur added.

"Smell it," Will suggested.

Merlin and Arthur shared a look, then spoke in unison. "No thanks."

"Just smell it," Will repeated.

Arthur sighed and snatched the cloth out of Will's hand. He used the cloth to cover his mouth and nose, then inhaled deeply. His eyes rolled up in his head and he wobbled dangerously. Merlin hurriedly used magic to slide a chair behind him, just in time for Arthur to collapse into it.

After about a minute, Arthur came around. " _What_ is that?"

"It's a compound of hogswort and valerian," Will replied.

Merlin looked confused. "What?"

"I'm just guessing," Will admitted.

"You could knock a man out with that," Arthur said, still slightly dazed.

"Yes," Will agreed. He gave Arthur a pointed look. "Or a woman?"

Merlin frowned. "I'm going to go ask Morgana if Gwen showed up for work this morning."

* * *

Merlin found Morgana reading her spellbook and nervously twisting her silver bracelet around her wrist. "So, that story you said you would tell me later…it have anything to do with Gwen going missing?" Merlin demanded.

Morgana closed her book and sighed. "She'll be fine. For now."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "That's not very reassuring."

"It's not her they really want," Morgana said shortly.

Merlin folded his arms. "What are you talking about and why didn't you mention any of this sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry Arthur. Gwen should be back tomorrow. And then…" Morgana grimaced. " _Then_ we start worrying about Morgause's latest scheme."

* * *

Before long, Cenred returned and Elyan was hauled away. Cenred then offered Gwen a goblet of water, which she drained in two gulps. The foreign king took back the goblet and stroked Gwen's cheek, much to her discomfort.

"Where have you taken Elyan?" Gwen asked in a small voice, terrified out of her wits.

"He's safe," Cenred replied. "For now."

"How do I know that?"

"We can talk about your brother later. I want to talk about _you_." Cenred began circling Gwen. "And what _you_ can do for me."

"What could I possibly do for you?" Gwen demanded fearfully, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Cenred leaned over to speak right in her ear. "You can bring me Arthur Pendragon."

Gwen froze, then forced herself to reply. "I'm just a servant, I have no influence with the prince."

Cenred chuckled and walked away. "I think we both know that's not true."

"I don't know what you're talking about—"

"Enough!" Cenred hurled the empty goblet into a corner of the room, where it landed with a loud _clang_. "You will bring him here. I don't care how you do it, all I care is that it is done. You have a week."

"And if I do not?"

Cenred smiled nastily. "Then I'll let you watch…while I tear your brother's heart out."

* * *

The next morning, Morgana woke to a shadow moving around her bed. She sleepily watched it for a moment, then bolted upright to look at the shadow's owner. "Gwen! Where have you been?"

Gwen paused before answering. "I'm sorry, my lady, I was unwell." She hurried to gather some dirty laundry.

Morgana climbed out of bed. "Will went to your house, Gwen, you weren't there."

Gwen's eyes widened. "Oh no, I, uh…I was just…"

"Gwen, please. If something's wrong, let me help."

Gwen smiled, though it was clearly forced. "I'm fine."

"Gwen…" Morgana cautiously approached her friend and moved aside the laundry in her arms. As she suspected, a large bruise encircled Gwen's wrist. "Gwen, who did that to you?"

"No one, it was an accident," Gwen insisted in a choked voice.

"Just sit down," Morgana soothed, steering Gwen over to the bed. "You're obviously upset. Please, just tell me what's the matter."

"It's fine. I'm fine." Gwen choked out a sob and broke down crying. Morgana put a comforting arm around her shoulder, wincing in guilt. Eventually, Gwen spilled the whole story.

"Cenred cannot be allowed to get away with this," Morgana growled.

Gwen shook her head. "What I don't understand is how they knew."

"Knew?" Morgana's eyes widened as she realized. "Knew about Arthur's feelings for you, you mean?" Gwen nodded. "That doesn't matter now. You're back home safe with your friends. You don't have to face this alone."

"Yes I do, Morgana," Gwen insisted. "This is my problem. I can't involve Arthur, I _won't_."

"Gwen." Morgana stood up. "If Arthur was in trouble, wouldn't you want him to come to you?"

Gwen averted her eyes. "You know I would."

* * *

Once Morgana had dressed, she and Gwen sought out Arthur. Arthur insisted that Merlin be a part of the discussion, so the four of them gathered in Arthur's chambers and Gwen repeated her story.

"It was the Castle of Fyrien, I'm sure of it," Arthur stated.

"I've never heard of it," Gwen commented.

"Fyrien was a merchant," Arthur explained. "He built a castle on the Seas of Meredor as an outpost for trade routes to the east, but when war broke out with Caerleon, the trade dried up. The castle was abandoned."

"It was in very good condition for an abandoned castle," Gwen noted.

"It was built to withstand anything," Merlin added. "For Cenred, it's the perfect hideout. It's not an easy place to get into. It will be well defended."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this to you," Gwen apologized.

"You did the right thing," Arthur assured, walking around the table to stand right next to her. "Your brother will come to no harm, I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

Arthur smiled. "Because we're going to rescue him."

Merlin glanced at Morgana. "Not to sound insensitive, but are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Cenred wants you dead, that's why he's doing this!" Gwen agreed.

"We are _not_ letting Elyan die," Morgana said firmly, briefly catching Merlin's eye. "Even if it _does_ mean walking into a trap."

Arthur began to look thoughtful. "Besides, if we do this right, we won't _be_ walking into a trap."

* * *

That night, Morgana rode out to the woods to meet with Morgause. Morgause arrived shortly after Morgana did. "Sister!" Morgause exclaimed, smiling and taking Morgana's hands. "Is everything in place?"

Morgana smirked. "Arthur's taken the bait. He means to rescue her brother."

"So it's true. There is nothing he would not do for her. And Merlin will come with him?"

"Merlin would never let Arthur undertake such a mission alone," Morgana scoffed. "He rides with us."

Morgause smiled again. "Perfect. They are as good as ours."

"And once they are dead?" Morgana prompted.

"Why, then you are Uther's only child. And when the time is right, you may take your place on the throne of Camelot." Morgause and Morgana shared another sinister smile before Morgana returned to her horse.

* * *

In the morning, the royal siblings entered a council chamber where Uther sat alone doing paperwork. "Father!" Arthur called as he entered.

Uther did not look up. "Hmm? What is it?"

"It's, uh…it's slightly awkward," Arthur began.

"Oh?"

"We were drawn into a wager, and…we lost," Merlin lied, hanging his head in feigned shame.

Uther re-inked his quill. "Arthur, Merlin, you know how I disapprove of gambling."

"I know. I'm sorry," Arthur acknowledged.

"How much do you owe?" Uther sighed.

"Two silk dresses," Morgana cut in.

Uther looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Well, at least enough silk to have them made, anyway," Morgana continued.

Uther stared at his three children. "What kind of wager _was_ this, exactly?"

"It was my idea," Morgana said. She shot a pointed look at her brothers. " _They_ seemed to think that embroidery is the simplest, easiest thing in the world. So I suggested they prove it. They failed. Miserably."

Uther burst out laughing. "You both should know better than to bet against Morgana."

"We know," Arthur said quickly. "The thing is, the cloth cannot be obtained in Camelot. So, we're going to have to leave the city for a couple of days."

"I'd get going if I were you," Uther replied, still laughing. "Don't want to keep her waiting or she'll have your guts." Morgana smiled smugly.

"Thank you, Father," the princes chorused.

* * *

Within the hour, the royal siblings and Gwen were packed up and ready to go. Both Morgana and Gwen wore trousers, prepared for action. The group mounted up and rode out, reaching the woods well before noon.

Farther away from Camelot, the woods took on an eerie quality. Gwen jumped when a bird crowed, and Arthur glanced at her. "I used to be afraid of these woods," he admitted.

"I find that hard to believe," Gwen replied.

"Father would bring us here when we were children," Merlin spoke up. His voice took on a mocking edge. "Arthur thought every falling leaf was a bandit and every puff of wind was a ghost."

"So did you," Arthur retorted. He turned back to Gwen. "You get used to it in the end."

Gwen shuddered. "I don't think I'd ever get used to it."

"You don't have to," Arthur assured. "You've got me." He shared a smile with Gwen, then noticed Merlin and Morgana looking amused. He turned slightly red. "What I mean is, in the event of an attack, we'll watch out for each other. Morgana, I think I can rely on your protection?"

"Of course," Morgana agreed, still amused.

Arthur turned back to Gwen. "And Gwen, you'll look after Merlin, won't you?"

"Hey!" Merlin objected. "I don't need looking after!" Gwen giggled.

"What's the matter, ashamed to be protected by a girl?" Morgana teased. "At least Arthur has the sense to accept any backup he can get."

"That's not what I—oh shut up," Merlin muttered, flushing in embarrassment.

* * *

Near sunset, the questing group stopped to make camp for the night. Morgana immediately set off into the surrounding area for firewood while Merlin tended to the horses.

"Go and get some more firewood, would you Merlin?" Arthur said.

"I thought Morgana was doing that," Merlin replied, not looking up from his horse.

"…Go and see if she's all right," Arthur suggested.

Merlin laughed. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"I don't know, maybe there are wolves in these woods!"

"No, I don't think so…" Merlin finally looked up and caught sight of Arthur's expression. He glanced at Gwen and put two and two together. "Oh, yeah, of course. The wolves!" Merlin dropped his pack and followed Morgana into the surrounding woods.

Arthur smiled and approached Gwen, who was busy trying to unfasten her bedroll from her saddle. "Need some help with that?"

Gwen smiled back at him. "Thanks."

* * *

To Merlin's surprise, he found Morgana sitting against a tree, her head between her knees. On closer inspection, Merlin realized she was crying. "Morgana? What's wrong?"

Morgana lifted her head and wiped her eyes. "You could all die and it's all my fault."

Merlin sat next to her. "Oh come on, you didn't _tell_ them to kidnap Elyan…did you?"

"No." Morgana sniffed. "But…last year, back when I still thought I could convince Morgause that you and Arthur weren't evil, I told her…things. Like Arthur and Gwen's relationship. I _told_ her about Arthur's weak spot…and now she's taking advantage of it."

"Ah." Merlin sat in silence for a moment. "You meant well, there's no point in blaming yourself."

Morgana shook her head. "I only mentioned Elyan a couple weeks ago. He and Gwen have been estranged for years, I thought that was harmless enough, and I've got to feed Morgause _some_ information to keep her from getting suspicious…"

"What's done is done," Merlin said firmly. "We're going to save Elyan, and none of us is going to die."

"You can't know that," Morgana whispered.

"Wouldn't be the first time we've broken someone out of a castle full of hostile armed men," Merlin pointed out. "And this time we've got an extra advantage. Our enemies think you're one of them."

"Are you sure I'm not?" Morgana asked bitterly.

"Yes," Merlin insisted. "Yes, I am. I trust you with my life, Morgana."

Morgana swallowed. "I just hope I'm worthy of it."

* * *

Arthur tried to light the fire while Gwen made repeated trips to and from the horses, unpacking the saddlebags and setting up their camp. "Sit for a moment," Arthur finally said. "You're wearing _me_ out just watching you."

"It's good to keep busy," Gwen replied, setting down a bucket. "Stops me thinking too much." She straightened and returned yet again to the horses.

"Worried about Elyan?" Arthur guessed.

"I'm always worried about Elyan." Gwen finally sat down. "He's just one of those people who never settled down, never thinks about the future, just follows his heart wherever it leads him."

"Doesn't sound so bad," Arthur said.

"Well, it wouldn't be, except he always manages to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Arthur smiled in understanding. "Sounds a bit like Merlin. The curse of being an older sibling—it feels like you're always bailing them out of trouble even when it's not their fault."

"It's what you do when you love someone, isn't it?" Gwen said quietly. She and Arthur locked gazes for a long moment. "If anything happens to you, I won't forgive myself."

"Don't worry. It won't." Arthur held her gaze for a moment longer, then returned his attention to his failed attempts at starting a fire. "What's wrong with these things?"

"Here, let me." Gwen took the flints and lit the fire in a matter of seconds. Arthur looked up at her, feeling faintly embarrassed. Gwen smiled. "I'm a blacksmith's daughter, remember?"

They stared into each other's eyes again. After a few moments, they slowly leaned toward each other, then jerked apart at the sound of footsteps. Morgana and Merlin had returned, each carrying an armful of firewood. They stopped short at the scene in front of them.

"I think we may have missed a twig back there," Merlin said loudly. "Morgana, would you help me fetch it?"

* * *

After they'd all eaten supper, Arthur began speaking. "Cenred's chosen his hideout well. Now, the Castle of Fyrien backs onto the sea. We will be vastly outnumbered, and his lookouts will spot us well before we've reached the gates, so we can't go that way."

"Are you saying there's another way?" Morgana demanded, surprised. From what Morgause had told her, the main gates were the only way in.

"Yes, there is." Arthur smiled and leaned back. "When Caerleon was defeated by our father at the battle of Denaria, he retreated to the Castle of Fyrien. And it seemed a victory would be denied us, but Father knew of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle."

"Fyrien was greedy," Merlin explained. "So, to avoid Camelot's levies, he dug tunnels from the castle to the sea. That way, he could smuggle goods into the kingdom without anyone knowing."

"And you ambushed Caerleon using these old tunnels," Morgana realized.

"He never saw us coming," Arthur agreed. "And neither will Cenred."

* * *

Once the moon was high in the sky, Morgana slipped away from their camp to meet with Morgause in the woods nearby. "So they are heading for the castle as planned?" Morgause prompted.

"Yes," Morgana replied with a smirk. "You can expect them around mid-morning."

Morgause frowned in thought. "Arthur would not be so foolish as to approach the gates in broad daylight. If he does not intend to sneak in under cover of night, then he must have some other plan. Your work is not yet done, sister."

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked warily.

Morgause pulled out a silver ring set with three amber-colored stones of varying sizes. She cast a spell on it, then handed it to Morgana. "When you are certain that you are alone, cast it upon the ground. Its magic will guide us to you."

Morgana nodded and walked away. Once she was out of sight, she almost tossed the ring into the undergrowth, but caught herself at the last second. Doing that might very well activate the ring, and that would lead to some uncomfortable questions. She reluctantly put it in her pocket instead. When she reached the camp, she climbed back into her bedroll. She tossed and turned, too worried to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, the group packed up their camp. Gwen gathered up the bedrolls to attach them to the saddles. To her surprise, there was a small, hard object at the foot of Morgana's bedroll. She pulled it out and discovered that it was an expensive-looking ring she'd never seen before. She looked around for Morgana to return the ring to her, but Morgana had gone to a nearby stream to refill the waterskins. Gwen put the ring in her pocket and continued packing up the bedrolls.

By the time Morgana returned with the water, Gwen had put the ring out of her mind.

For a while, they rode in silence, but eventually Arthur spoke. "Trouble sleeping, Morgana?"

"Not at all," Morgana said casually.

"Really? So why were you wandering around the camp in the middle of the night?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Did you have another dream?" Merlin suggested quickly.

"Yes," Morgana replied hurriedly. "Woke up and decided to stretch my legs for a bit. I've done that before, nothing new."

Arthur looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "Are you two hiding something?"

"No!" Merlin and Morgana instantly answered in unison.

"Riiiight," Arthur said disbelievingly. He shared a glance with Gwen, who did not look any more convinced than he felt.

Merlin sighed. "It's nothing important, okay? Just leave it. Trust me."

"Fine." Arthur looked back at the road.

* * *

A couple hours later, the Castle of Fyrien finally came into view. They tied their horses at the edge of the woods, then Arthur led the way down to a rocky beach below the castle. The group kept to the base of the cliffs, and eventually reached an opening. "Here we are," Arthur stated. "Stay close!"

The group went inside, and soon found that the tunnels were full of thick cobwebs. "Well, at least the cobwebs are a good sign," Merlin said. "Means no one's been down here in years." He choked and sputtered when a few strands got in his mouth.

"Stop worrying about your hair, Merlin," Arthur joked.

Gwen started. "Oh, that reminds me." She reached into her pocket for the ring. "Morgana, I think you lost this—" She broke off and shrieked when a skeleton popped out at them. The ring tumbled from her hand.

Arthur lit a torch, revealing a number of armored skeletons. "Caerleon's last stand," he stated. He handed his torch to Gwen, then lit a second and gave it to Merlin.

Morgana briefly looked around, then to her horror she spotted the fallen ring glowing and emitting a puff of amber-colored smoke. She quickly stomped on it, obscuring it from sight. But she knew the damage had been done. "We need to get moving. _Now._ "

"They're just skeletons, they won't hurt you," Arthur promised.

Merlin caught sight of Morgana's expression and quickly realized it wasn't the skeletons that had her worried. "Arthur, I really think we should hurry up."

Arthur nodded, recognizing that speed could only work in their favor. "Stick together, everyone." He resumed leading the way through the tunnels. Morgana lagged at the tail end of the group, waiting to be sure they were out of sight before she took her foot off the ring.

A little ways further in, Arthur froze, ordering them all to be quiet. Faint footsteps could be heard somewhere in the tunnels. Arthur turned around and beckoned. "Quick, this way."

Before anyone could move, the footsteps became louder, coming from all directions. "We're trapped," Arthur concluded grimly.

"They must have heard me scream, I'm sorry," Gwen said desperately. Morgana suppressed a bitter snort; Gwen was completely wrong and yet so close to the truth.

Armed men flooded into their tunnel. Arthur swiftly drew his sword and began fighting. Merlin set down his torch and followed suit. Gwen waved her own torch to keep attackers at bay. Morgana drew her sword, but did not engage; despite his many flaws, Cenred truly valued his men's lives, and he would be quite displeased with her if she killed any.

One of Cenred's men seized Gwen from behind, causing her to drop her torch. The man held his sword to her throat. Arthur and Merlin whirled around at the sound of her struggles, then reluctantly dropped their own swords.

* * *

The soldiers tied each of their hands behind their backs, then led them up into the castle proper. They were taken to a throne room and forced to kneel in a line facing the throne. Cenred sat on the throne, smiling smugly. "Well, well. Arthur Pendragon." He stood up. "How kind of you to pay me a visit. And look! You brought some friends with you!" He chuckled, walking down the line. "Oh. And the Lady Morgana, no less." He crouched and reached a hand out to touch her face, but she jerked away.

"Don't so much as _breathe_ on me, you pig," Morgana hissed. Cenred laughed and briefly glanced at something near the ceiling. Morgana followed his gaze to see Morgause watching through a small grate.

Cenred stood back up. "Well, the more the merrier I say!"

"I'm the one you want, Cenred, let them go," Arthur said firmly.

"Oh, but I have Uther's sons, his ward, and even his ward's maid," Cenred replied. "I think I'll be keeping all of you."

The soldiers hauled the group back to their feet. Arthur struggled valiantly. "I won't let you harm them, they're innocent!" he yelled.

"Innocent?" Cenred repeated. "No friend of Camelot is innocent!"

* * *

Gwen was separated from the rest of the group and thrown into Elyan's cell. He briefly looked horrified at her recapture, then tried to embrace her. She pulled away and sat down to lean against the wall.

Elyan sighed. "You shouldn't have come back for me, Gwen. What were you thinking?"

"You're probably right," Gwen said, smiling sadly. "You'd think I'd have learned by now." She stared into the distance. "I only hope Arthur can think of something."

"Arthur?"

"Prince Arthur. I came with him."

"Prince Arthur of Camelot?"

"Yes, Elyan, Prince Arthur of Camelot," Gwen repeated, mildly exasperated.

"Why would _he_ want to help _you_?" Elyan asked incredulously.

"Why shouldn't he?" Gwen countered.

"Uh, because he's a prince and you're a servant."

"He doesn't care about that sort of thing," Gwen defended. "He's, you know, chivalrous."

"Right." Elyan raised his eyebrows. "So, he's like that with _all_ the maids in Camelot?"

"No. Yes! I mean…" Gwen sighed in defeat.

Elyan shook his head and smiled. "It seems that things have changed for you, Guinevere."

"Yes, I suppose they have," Gwen conceded.

"I'm glad."

* * *

A pair of soldiers dragged Morgana back into the throne room. They released her just inside and closed the doors, leaving her alone with Morgause and Cenred. Cenred was lounging on the throne with a bunch of grapes. Morgause quickly walked over to take Morgana's hands. "Sister! You are unharmed, I trust?"

Morgana glared at Cenred. "No thanks to _your_ men."

"Forgive me, but we must keep up appearances." Cenred plucked a grape and popped it into his mouth.

"What have you done with Arthur and Merlin?" Morgana demanded.

"They're safely under lock and key," Morgause promised.

"Lock and key?" Morgana repeated, surprised but relieved. She had thought they would be executed immediately, but she certainly wasn't complaining. "And now that you have them, what will you do with them?"

"The princes still have their uses," Morgause replied. "They know more about Camelot's defenses than anyone."

Morgana smirked, catching on. "And you plan to extract that knowledge. Well then, I suggest you keep them together. They each would do _anything_ to keep you from harming the other."

Cenred also smirked. "I'll bear that in mind."

* * *

Merlin and Arthur sat on the floor in their cell. Merlin idly fiddled with a piece of straw. "I wonder why they haven't killed us already."

"Because Cenred will want to torture us first, find out what we know," Arthur mused.

"Mmm. Sounds horrible," Merlin said casually.

"Yes, very," Arthur agreed. "Of course, it would only be horrible if they actually got around to it."

"Indeed." Merlin continued fiddling with his straw.

Arthur turned to look directly at his brother. "Merlin."

Merlin returned the look. "Arthur."

Arthur resisted the urge to grit his teeth. "Merlin, why are we sitting around in this filthy dungeon cell when we've got people to rescue?"

Merlin smiled innocently. "Why, I thought you'd never ask." He stood up and walked over to their door. "Allinan."

There was a click as the door unlocked. Arthur stood up and joined Merlin. He nodded, and Merlin pushed the door open.

* * *

"You're angry with me, aren't you," Elyan said. It wasn't really a question.

"A bit," Gwen admitted. "Where have you _been_ , Elyan?"

Elyan sighed. "Here and there." He stood up and began pacing.

"It's been _four years_ since you left and not so much as a word! You could have been dead for all I knew!"

"I meant to get in touch!" Elyan defended. "Just never seemed like the right moment."

"So, when our father died, wasn't that the right moment either?" Gwen said quietly.

Elyan was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry." He sat down next to Gwen. "I haven't been much help, have I." Gwen sighed and looked away.

Suddenly the door opened and a guard flew through it to land on the floor in front of them. Arthur stood in the doorway, Merlin right behind him. Both of them had obtained swords. "You all right?" Arthur asked brightly.

Gwen and Elyan jumped to their feet, smiling. "Yes," Gwen replied.

Arthur frowned. "Where's Morgana?"

Gwen gasped. "I thought she was with you!"

"Must be holding her somewhere else," Arthur muttered. "Let's go!" He led the way back out of the cell. Elyan paused to grab the fallen guard's sword.

* * *

Arthur stopped in a hallway outside the dungeons and turned to Merlin. "Take Gwen and Elyan with you. Guard them with your life."

"What about you?" Merlin demanded.

"I'm going to get Morgana," Arthur vowed.

"She can take care of herself, you know!" Merlin hissed. "We've got Elyan, there's no need to walk into yet another trap!"

"Sorry, Merlin, I'm not leaving without her!" Arthur replied, already walking back down the hallway. He stopped at the corner, listening to nearby voices. He turned around and went back to Gwen and Elyan. "When you get to the horses, ride straight for Camelot. Do _not_ wait for me, promise!"

"But I—" Gwen started to protest.

"Promise!"

Gwen nodded. "I promise."

Arthur ran back down the hallway again. Gwen and Elyan resumed running toward the exit.

"Elyan!" Merlin called after them. They turned back to look at him. "Look after Gwen! I'm going after him."

"Good luck," Gwen replied.

"You too!" Warning bells rang out as they ran off in opposite directions.

* * *

Up in the throne room, Morgana, Morgause and Cenred all looked around at the sound of the warning bells. "The princes," Cenred realized.

Morgana suppressed a smile. "We should have killed them when we had the chance."

"They won't get far," Cenred promised. "My men will deal with them easily enough."

"Cenred, if they escape…"

"Do not fret, sister," Morgause interrupted. "You are like family to our brave princes. They will not leave this place without you. And when they come, we'll be waiting."

Cenred drew his swords. "And then, my Lady Morgana, you must play your part well."

Morgana smirked. "When have I not?"

* * *

Arthur finally reached the throne room and saw two guards outside. He took a deep breath, then rounded the corner and smiled amiably. "Good evening!"

Both guards snapped to attention and drew their swords. Arthur dispatched them in under a minute and burst through the doors into the throne room. Cenred stood inside, holding one sword to Morgana's throat and pointing the other at Arthur. "That's close enough."

"Arthur, please," Morgana begged. She hoped he would understand that she was asking him to abandon her and save himself, but he either misunderstood or didn't care. He slowly entered the room.

"One more step and she dies," Cenred warned, smirking.

Arthur briefly stopped, then began circling the foreign king, carefully maintaining his current distance. "You're a coward, Cenred. Always were."

Cenred laughed. "It's cowards who survive, Arthur. Now put down your sword."

"Do as he says," Morgause chimed in, emerging from behind a pillar. Cenred backed up to make room for her, pulling Morgana with him. Arthur started and lowered his sword.

"You seem surprised," Morgause noted.

Arthur hefted his sword again. "Hardly. I know what you're capable of." Merlin arrived and poked his head around the doorway, unnoticed by all inside.

Morgause smiled sinisterly. "Oh, you have _no_ idea." She gestured grandly at the floor, and a pillar of fire burst into existence. She lifted her hand and made a shoving motion toward Arthur. The pillar began rapidly moving toward the prince, backing him into a corner. Cenred lowered his swords and released Morgana, watching the fire with glee.

Morgana stepped away from Cenred, intending to cast a spell, but Merlin beat her to it. The pillar exploded and all four of the room's occupants were blown off their feet, along with Merlin. Parts of the ceiling crumbled.

Arthur was the first to regain his feet. He glanced at Morgause, who lay motionless surrounded by the largest chunks of rubble, then he hurried over to his sister. Morgana was already sitting up. She took one look at Morgause's unconscious form, then accepted Arthur's hand and rose to her feet.

Merlin entered the room. "Merlin, what the hell are you doing here?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Never mind that, let's go!" Morgana said hurriedly. She grabbed Arthur's hand again and all but dragged him out of the room. Merlin followed.

* * *

They found Gwen and Elyan waiting by the horses. Arthur frowned at the sight of them. "I thought I told you to ride for Camelot."

"You might be a prince, but I don't always have to do what you tell me to," Gwen replied.

Twigs snapped behind them. The group whirled around to see two of Cenred's men pursuing them. Arthur and Elyan both lifted their swords and engaged in battle. Arthur quickly dispatched his man, then turned to watch Elyan finish taking down the other. "Not bad," Arthur observed.

"Well, practice makes perfect, I guess," Elyan said modestly.

* * *

Soon, the group had mounted up and commenced the journey back to Camelot. "So, what did Cenred want with you?" Arthur asked Morgana as they rode.

Morgana glanced at Merlin before replying. "He was trying to extract information. I told him nothing."

"See, that's what men like Cenred will never understand," Arthur stated. "Camelot was built on trust and loyalty. We will never be defeated as long as we stay true to those ideals."

* * *

The day after their return to Camelot, someone knocked on Arthur's door. "Come in," he called.

Gwen entered, carrying a red silk dress. "I gave one to Merlin too. In case your father asks any questions."

"Ah. Where'd you get them from?"

"Well, let's just say they won't be missed for a day or two." Gwen smiled.

Arthur smiled back at her. After a moment, he spoke again. "How's Elyan settling in?"

"Really well," Gwen replied. "He's got the forge up and running, and a place to live. He really appreciates all the help you've given him." She proceeded to stand there in awkward silence, apparently debating whether or not to say more.

"Was there anything else?" Arthur prompted.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For bringing my brother back. He means more to me than I can say."

"Well, it's like you said, Guinevere," Arthur said quietly. "It's what you do when you love someone." He held her gaze for a long moment, then she finally broke away and went to the door. She smiled at him one last time before leaving.


	33. The Eye of the Phoenix

Arthur washed his face in a basin surrounded by candles. Once he had dried off, his servant helped him to dress in a white ceremonial robe. He took a deep breath and then opened the doors to the empty, moonlit throne room. His feet bare, he walked halfway down the room and knelt facing the throne.

A short while later, Will spotted Gwen looking through the doors to the throne room, which she had cracked open. He walked over to her. "What are you doing?" Will whispered.

"Wondering what _he's_ doing," Gwen whispered back, nodding at Arthur.

Will glanced at the prince. "It's obvious, isn't it? He's thinking."

"About?"

"You."

Gwen blushed and swatted at Will, then realized she'd been louder than she intended and quickly closed the doors. " _Do_ you know what he's really doing?"

"Merlin said something about deciding on a quest," Will explained.

"What does that have to do with crouching on his knees all night?" Gwen asked curiously.

Will shrugged. "I think Merlin's exact words were 'he has to transcend his body so that the quest is revealed to him in a vision'. Sounds strange if you ask me, but apparently it's one of the most important days in Arthur's life."

* * *

In the morning, Uther and Merlin entered the throne room with a group of lords. Arthur still knelt in the middle of the room.

Uther put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "It is time." The king stepped back, and the prince rose to his feet. Uther looked slightly nervous as he continued. "What is the quest you have chosen?"

"I can see but one path, Sire. I am to enter the realm of the Fisher King and find the golden trident spoken of in the legends of the fallen kings."

"You do understand that if you are to prove yourself worthy of the throne, you must complete this task alone and unaided?"

"I do."

* * *

Will brought Merlin his breakfast. "So…who's this Fisher King Arthur's going to look for?"

"A sorcerer who lived hundreds of years ago," Merlin answered. He took a bite of his breakfast.

"And?" Will prompted.

Merlin swallowed. "Legend has it he was wounded in battle. The wound festered and the infection spread, not just through his body but through his lands as well. His great kingdom was reduced to a wasteland, and remains that way to this very day."

"So…what's the big deal about questing in an abandoned kingdom?"

"It may not _be_ abandoned," Merlin explained. "Some legends say that the Fisher King is still alive, kept from death by his magic. I don't know if that's true, but the people of the north call the area the Perilous Lands. Few who venture there are ever seen again."

* * *

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers, but the latter scarcely looked up from his pile of parchments. "Merlin, I'm a little busy."

"Yeah, I figured." Merlin reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded parchment. "Thought you might find this useful."

"Merlin, what part of 'alone and unaided' did you not understand?" Arthur demanded irritably. "I can't go accepting magic gifts!"

"Who said anything about magic?" Merlin retorted. "This is a perfectly ordinary map from an old tome I found about the Fisher King! You are allowed a _map_ , I presume?"

"Oh," Arthur said, slightly sheepishly. He accepted the offered parchment and unfolded it. "Great. That makes…six different maps now, and not one of them identical."

"That's what you get for choosing a quest that takes you to a place where hardly anyone's ever been," Merlin said with a sigh. "Honestly, Arthur, you couldn't have chosen something a bit easier?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm meant to be proving my worth to the people. A quick trip to the lower town to collect a bundle of herbs probably won't cut it."

"But the Perilous Lands are…perilous."

Arthur gritted his teeth. "Merlin, you are _not_ coming."

"Yes, I know, it's a tradition that goes back hundreds of years," Merlin snapped. "Forgive me for being worried."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Worried about me?"

"You?" Merlin scoffed. "Nah, I just don't want to have to take the throne if you die."

* * *

The next morning, Gwen looked rather downcast when she woke Morgana. "Gwen, is something the matter?" Morgana asked.

Gwen sighed. "I know Arthur has to go, but…I'm worried, that's all."

Morgana sat up. "How about we go down to the marketplace and you choose a token to wish him luck? I can present it to him and make sure he knows who it's _really_ from."

Gwen gave a half-hearted smile. "You're very kind, my lady."

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the two women browsed wares at a merchant's stall. Suddenly, someone grabbed Morgana's wrist. She whirled around to see that her assailant was an old woman in a rough black cloak.

"Help me, please," the woman begged. "Please, just spare me a few minutes of your time, sister."

Morgana started at that last word. Upon taking a closer look, she realized that the woman was a disguised Morgause. Reluctantly, she followed her half-sister toward an alley.

"My lady?" Gwen called after them.

"It's all right, Gwen, I won't be a moment," Morgana assured.

Once inside the alley, Morgause spoke in a whisper. "We must be quick, sister, this enchantment will not hold for long. Tell me, what has Arthur chosen for his quest?"

"He sets out for the Perilous Lands within the hour," Morgana revealed. Arthur's quest was too well-known; she could not afford to lie.

"How perfect." Morgause smiled sinisterly and pulled out a silver amulet with a bright amber-colored stone in a wing-like setting. "Present this to Arthur as a token of your good wishes. When he does not return, we can devote our attentions to removing your poisoner from the line of succession."

Morgana smiled, took the amulet and nodded. Morgause left the alley again.

Back at the merchant's stall, Gwen was looking in a mirror the merchant had set up for his customers. She gasped and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the old beggar walk by again—but the beggar's reflection was that of a young woman. Worse, Gwen could swear she'd seen that woman before—challenging Arthur to a duel. What was Morgause doing in Camelot? And what did she want with Morgana?

Gwen stared at the beggar's retreating form, then whirled around to see that Morgana had also emerged from the alley and returned to the stall. "My lady! Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Morgana said casually.

Gwen glanced again at the beggar, who leaned heavily on her cane as she walked away. "I…I thought…"

"The poor woman didn't have a penny to feed her family," Morgana lied. "I felt duty-bound to help her, Gwen."

"We should go," Gwen suggested, highly unnerved. "We don't want to miss Arthur's departure."

* * *

Morgana walked up to Arthur as he mounted his horse in the courtyard. "Gwen wishes you luck," she said quietly. "She would have given you a token, but…"

"She can't do so with half the court watching?" Arthur finished, glancing at the palace steps. Uther and Merlin stood there with a number of courtiers. Arthur looked back at Morgana and noticed the amulet still in her hand. "Well, tell her thank you for me." Arthur took the amulet from Morgana and slid it onto his wrist.

Morgana's eyes widened. "Wait, Arthur—!"

"I don't care if you had to pitch in, Morgana," Arthur cut her off. "It's the thought that counts, and I will think of both of you on my quest." He nudged his horse into a walk. Morgana stared after him, trying not to let her utter horror show on her face.

* * *

Merlin was halfway to his chambers when he found himself dragged into an alcove. "We have a problem," Morgana announced grimly. "A very big problem."

"What is it?" Merlin demanded warily.

"Morgause gave me an amulet to give to Arthur."

Merlin gasped. "Don't tell me you _actually_ gave it to him?"

"Not on purpose!" Morgana quickly defended. "There was a…misunderstanding. Anyway, I'd bet my life that thing is cursed, and we need to figure out what it will do to him."

* * *

A few hours later, Merlin and Morgana had found nothing in their spellbooks, so they were forced to ask Gaius for help. Morgana claimed she had seen Arthur with the amulet in a dream, not wanting to explain the real story.

"You're certain it wasn't a jewel?" Gaius checked, browsing his bookshelf.

Morgana shook her head. "No, it was brighter than that."

"And you think it was enchanted?"

"There was something malevolent about it," Morgana insisted. "Whatever it is, Arthur's in danger."

"My spellbook had a whole list of stones used for enchantment," Merlin added. "It wasn't any of them, I don't know what it could be."

"Perhaps it's not a stone," Gaius mused. He walked over to a different shelf, pulled out a book and flipped through it. Once he found the page he was looking for, he showed it to Morgana. At the top of the page, there was a diagram of the stone and setting from Morgause's amulet.

"That's it!" Morgana exclaimed. "What is it?"

"It's an Eye of the Phoenix," Gaius replied.

"Phoenix?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Some call it the firebird," Gaius explained. "Its eye burns with a fire that consumes the life force of anybody it comes into contact with."

"Arthur," Morgana gasped worriedly.

"The Eye will drain energy from him," Gaius continued. "If it's worn too long, Arthur will die."

"I'm going after him," Merlin vowed.

"Let me come with you," Morgana urged. "The Perilous Lands are not to be taken lightly."

"No, you should stay here," Merlin insisted. "Wouldn't want _someone_ wondering where you went. I'll get help, don't worry."

* * *

That night, Morgana flipped through her spellbook at her vanity. While she had faith in Merlin, it would be even better if she could find a spell that would allow her to communicate with Arthur and warn him of the danger.

The door opened behind her. Morgana quickly shut the book and stood up to face Gwen. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to see if there was anything you needed," Gwen replied.

"No. Get out," Morgana snapped.

Gwen looked past Morgana's shoulder. "What—"

"I said get out!" Morgana repeated harshly, her worries making her short-tempered.

Gwen stared at Morgana for a few moments, then left. Morgana waited a few moments to be sure the maid had gone, then opened the book again.

* * *

Arthur woke to find a sword inches from his throat. He instantly jerked to alertness and shoved his attacker away. With the first man out of his face, he could now see that there were two bandits trying to rob him. He grabbed his sword and stood up, swaying slightly as he did so.

Arthur dueled the second man, quickly defeating him. Then he dueled the first bandit. For some reason, he felt more exhausted than he had before going to sleep, and he fell over. He parried another blow while still on the ground, then managed to stab the bandit. The danger over, he tried to get up, but flopped back to the ground. Why _did_ he feel so tired?

* * *

Merlin opened the door of a Mercian tavern and promptly dodged a piece of flying pottery. Several patrons shoved another man along the top of a table toward Merlin. Merlin grinned. "Hello, Gwaine."

Gwaine looked up, started, and grinned back. "Ah! Merlin! How are you?" He clambered off the table and stood next to Merlin.

"Give me my money," another patron growled.

Merlin and Gwaine shared a look, then ran out of the tavern and into the marketplace. They dodged around several merchants' stalls. Gwaine knocked one over as they passed. It did little to deter their pursuers.

The pair eventually stopped to catch their breath behind a bread-seller's stall, but were soon forced to continue running. Gwaine ran to a doorway and led Merlin up some stairs and onto a wall. "Remind me again what you're doing here?" Gwaine asked.

"Arthur's in trouble, I need your help," Merlin explained.

Gwaine sighed. "What kind of trouble?"

Before Merlin could reply, the other tavern patrons spotted them and charged the staircase. Two of them now carried axes. Gwaine ran along the top of the wall, followed by Merlin. "He's gone to the Perilous Lands," Merlin continued as they ran.

Gwaine stopped on a slightly lower section of the wall and looked between the marketplace and the angry men. "Just now, sounds pretty attractive." He glanced at the hitching post where Merlin's horse was tied next to another. "All right, go for the horses."

Merlin looked at Gwaine in confusion. "How—"

Gwaine cut him off by grabbing him and tossing him over the edge of the wall. Merlin landed in a large pile of hay and hurriedly rolled out of the way while Gwaine leaped after him. Gwaine stood up, grinned cockily at their pursuers, then grabbed Merlin again and pulled him toward the horses. They quickly mounted up and made their escape.

* * *

Arthur reached the top of a wooded hill. In the distance, two tall spires of rock framed the entrance to a desolate gray wasteland. The sky ahead looked sickly orange. Exhausted but undeterred, Arthur continued toward his goal.

When the prince finally reached the edge of the woods, a gorge separated him from the Perilous Lands. A narrow, rickety bridge was the only way across. Arthur dismounted and loosely tied his horse before approaching the bridge.

A dwarf stood at the near end, blocking Arthur's path. "Who is it that wishes to cross my bridge?" the dwarf asked, smiling amiably.

"A knight," Arthur replied. "On a quest to find the trident of the Fisher King."

The dwarf nodded. "Then you must be Courage."

Arthur blinked in confusion. "…No, I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot."

The dwarf approached Arthur and held out a hand. "I'm Grettir." Arthur shook his hand, then Grettir leaned against a post. "I have to say, you're not as short as I thought you'd be."

Arthur started to walk forward, but Grettir again blocked his path. "Before I let you pass, I'll give you a little advice. As Courage, there are two more things you'll need to complete your quest: Strength and Magic."

"Well, unfortunately, I wasn't allowed to bring my brother and sister, so I'll have to make do without magic."

Grettir gave him an appraising look. "You would be wise to accept help where it's offered. You cannot complete this journey alone."

"I must," Arthur insisted. "But thank you for your help."

Grettir finally stepped aside. Arthur began to cross the bridge, but Grettir grabbed his wrist. "That's a very beautiful bracelet."

"It was a gift from someone very dear to me. She hoped it would bring me good fortune."

"Did she now." Grettir released Arthur's wrist, smiling oddly. Arthur began walking again. "How very thoughtful of her!" Grettir called after him with a chuckle.

Arthur looked back, but Grettir was gone.

* * *

"Why were those men so angry?" Merlin wondered as they rode.

"It's always the way in gambling," Gwaine said casually. "You make a man a fool, he calls you a thief. How'd you find me?"

Merlin snorted. "It wasn't easy, I've been in almost every tavern in Angerd. My father would pitch a fit if he knew."

"I'm guessing your father doesn't know you're working with me?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Merlin shrugged. Which, frankly, had become the story of his life these past few years.

* * *

Morgana stared out the window while Gwen braided her hair. "You're so good to me, Gwen."

"It's nothing," Gwen replied.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you last night," Morgana continued. Gwen finished the braid, and Morgana turned around. "I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"It's forgotten," Gwen insisted.

"How about I give you some time off?" Morgana suggested.

Gwen gave her mistress a wary look, wondering if she had truly offered out of the goodness of her heart or if she just wanted Gwen out of the way.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm sure I can look after myself for one day."

Gwen forced a smile. "That's very kind of you, my lady."

Morgana smiled back. "It's the least I can do." She began walking toward the door.

"Before I go, I'll make sure everything is ready for your return," Gwen called after her.

"That's very thoughtful of you, but don't stay too late."

* * *

A few hours later, Merlin and Gwaine crested the same hill that Arthur had crested earlier. "This is it," Gwaine stated. "On the other side of this forest lie the Perilous Lands."

"And then the real fun begins," Merlin said wryly.

"What fun?" Gwaine objected. "Not a tavern in sight."

"Good," Merlin countered with a slight grin. "Means you won't be a drain on my coffers this time."

* * *

Arthur staggered through the desolate wasteland, panting heavily. Everything seemed to take far more energy than it should. He briefly clutched a dead tree for support, then forced himself back to his feet. He kept walking, only for the ground to suddenly disappear underneath him.

Arthur had fallen into a mud pit, all the way up to his shoulders. He grabbed a dead branch, hoping to pull himself out, but instead he pulled the branch in. He sank further, the mud now up to his chin. He could really use a rest…

* * *

Morgana cautiously entered her chambers, calling for Gwen. There was no response. After a few moments, she closed the door and pulled out her spellbook again. To her relief, she soon found a spell that might suit her purposes. She wasn't entirely sure it would work on someone without magic, but she had to try.

Morgana whispered an incantation and an orb of light appeared in her hand. She murmured into the orb. "Arthur, please, hear me. The amulet was _not_ a token of affection. You must take it off, _now_ , or it will kill you." She shut her eyes for a moment. "Please. Hear me." She opened her eyes again and allowed the orb to fade.

* * *

Arthur jerked back to alertness when he felt rather than heard Morgana somehow pleading with him. With renewed determination, he drew his sword and used it to lever a vine within reach. Taking the vine in his hand, he pulled himself out onto dry ground. He collapsed where he lay, drained beyond belief.

* * *

Gwen hovered uncertainly behind Morgana's screen, trying to decide what to do. On the one hand, she'd just seen absolute proof that her mistress had been keeping secrets from her…but on the other hand, Morgana was clearly trying to _protect_ Arthur from something. She had known Morgana for years, surely she owed her friend the benefit of the doubt?

Gwen took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the screen. "My lady?"

Morgana quickly shut the book again and whirled around. "Gwen? I thought you went home!"

Gwen bowed her head. "I…I owe you an apology, my lady. I had grown suspicious, and I spied on you."

"You…" Morgana's eyes widened. "Gwen, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see you cast a spell. And yesterday, I could swear that old beggar you spoke to was Morgause. But I also heard you trying to warn Arthur just now, so I'm sure there's more here than meets the eye. Please, Morgana…what's going on?"

Morgana sighed. "It's really a very long story, Gwen. And I'm sorry for not confiding in you. After what happened to your father, I…I didn't want to put you in danger. And I didn't want to worry you. But you've always been a good friend to me, Gwen. I owe you the truth."

* * *

Merlin and Gwaine reached the edge of the woods. Gwaine tied the horses while Merlin approached the bridge. When Merlin got close, Grettir appeared out of nowhere, blocking the way. "So, Magic has arrived."

Merlin stopped short. "What?"

Grettir walked to the near end of the bridge. "There is nothing to be afraid of. Your presence is essential if Arthur is to succeed on his quest."

"Who are you and how do you know about Arthur?" Merlin demanded warily.

"I'm the Keeper of the Bridge," Grettir said simply. "I only wish to see the Fisher King's lands restored and prosperity reign again. Until your mission is complete, this cannot happen."

"It's not my mission, it's Arthur's," Merlin argued.

Grettir shrugged. "That's what you choose to believe. It's no accident that Arthur chose this path or you chose to follow him." At that moment, Gwaine caught up, and Grettir smiled cheerfully at him. "Ah, finally! Strength has arrived, the trio is complete!"

Gwaine immediately drew his sword. "Who's he?"

Grettir's eyes flashed gold and Gwaine's sword turned into a long-stemmed flower. "I mean no harm to either of you, and I'd thank you to mean no harm in return."

Gwaine lowered the flower. "Where's my sword?"

"It will return to you once you reach the other side," Grettir promised. He stepped aside and gestured for them to cross. Gwaine grimaced and walked across the bridge.

Grettir turned back to Merlin. "The Fisher King has waited many years for this day. Do not deny him what he wishes."

Merlin nodded warily and followed Gwaine.

"Remember, nothing is as it seems," Grettir called after him.

* * *

By the end of the day, Morgana was somewhat hoarse from speaking. She had left out anything to do with Merlin's magic, but apart from that she had told Gwen everything about her dreams, her magic, and her dealings with Morgause. Gwen looked somewhat overwhelmed.

"So…who else knows about all this?" Gwen asked.

"Merlin and Arthur know about the dreams and the magic. I haven't told Arthur about Morgause, though. After what I did during the siege…" Morgana shuddered. "I don't fancy telling him how many innocent people I killed."

"But you said that— _thing_ —was controlling you," Gwen protested. "Surely he can't fault you for that?"

"I broke free of it, which means I still had some free will," Morgana argued, staring at her lap. "And nothing was controlling me that first time I agreed to help Morgause. I'm not some wicked witch who wants to raze Camelot, but I'm no saint either."

"But you feel guilty for it, and you're trying to make things right," Gwen soothed. "From what you've told me, you're not as bad as you think you are. You're still my friend, Morgana."

Morgana gave her a half-hearted smile. "Thank you. It's getting late, take the evening off. It's the least I can do for you, after all the lying and secrets."

Gwen hugged Morgana before standing up. "It's all right. I forgive you."

* * *

Once the sun reached the horizon, Merlin and Gwaine stopped to make camp. Fortunately, there was no shortage of dry brushwood around. They quickly got a fire going.

Something screeched in the distance and Merlin cast a wary look around. "What was that?"

"A pheasant," Gwaine suggested.

"A pheasant?" Merlin repeated in disbelief.

"Very big one." Gwaine picked up his sword.

Merlin looked around again. "You can turn back if you like. I'm not ordering you to help me."

Gwaine snorted. "If I thought you were tossing out orders, I wouldn't be here."

Merlin looked back at Gwaine. "So why _are_ you here?"

Gwaine shrugged. "To help a friend."

There was silence for a moment before Merlin responded. "Arthur's lucky to have us."

Gwaine shook his head. "Not Arthur."

Again, Merlin was silent for a moment. "I'd do the same for you."

"Really?" Gwaine asked skeptically. "You'd drop all your royal duties and whatnot?"

"Well, I might have to answer some awkward questions later, but I'd never abandon a friend in need," Merlin said seriously.

Gwaine tossed a twig into the fire. "Well, I hope so. You're one of the only friends I've got."

Merlin winced in sympathy. "I'm not surprised." More screeches sounded in the distance. "That sounded like three pheasants…at least."

* * *

Arthur woke up to see a burnt orange sky above him. He stared in confusion for a few moments, then remembered where he was and what he was doing there. He hauled himself to his feet, feeling even more tired despite his rest. Eventually he crested a hill and saw the Dark Tower in the distance. Finally, he was getting close.

* * *

A short while later, Merlin and Gwaine crested that same hill. Two dark, winged shapes swooped through the sky around the Tower. "What's that in the sky?" Gwaine asked with a frown. "They're not birds."

Merlin also frowned. "I've never seen creatures like that."

"It looks like they're hunting something," Gwaine observed.

Merlin saw light flash off of something in the distance. "What was that?"

"Sword," Gwaine realized. "Must be Arthur." They picked up their pace.

* * *

Arthur hefted his sword with great difficulty. One of the creatures swooped at him, and he swung sluggishly at it. It drew back, but then the other dived to attack. Arthur swung again and overbalanced, just barely staying on his feet. One of the creatures swooped a third time, and the prince finally landed a blow—but it glanced off the creature's scales and did no damage.

Arthur gave up on fighting and ran for the Tower. The creatures followed him. He staggered through the gate and lowered the portcullis just in time. It slammed down, covering his retreat. Unfortunately, the creatures simply flew over the wall.

* * *

As Merlin and Gwaine approached the outer wall of the tower, they were able to see the creatures more clearly. The beasts were rather draconic in appearance, though they were much smaller than Kilgharrah.

"I should have known," Gwaine muttered.

"What are they?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"Wyverns," Gwaine explained. "Distant cousins of the dragon. They're creatures of magic, so be careful."

* * *

When they finally reached the gate, they came up against the portcullis. Gwaine lifted it just high enough for Merlin to crawl under, then Merlin did the same for Gwaine.

On the other side of the portcullis, they found an empty courtyard. Two separate doorways led into the castle. "Let's split up," Merlin suggested. They each took a different doorway.

* * *

Arthur slammed a pair of doors shut behind him. He grabbed a nearby plank and used it to bar the entry. He sagged against the doors, barely clinging to consciousness, then jerked away when a claw burst through the wood. The wyverns were breaking through.

Arthur backed away, hefting his sword, but his strength was simply gone. He sank to the ground and passed out against the far wall.

* * *

Inside the Tower, Merlin climbed a spiral staircase toward the sound of screeching. The sounds ultimately led him to the dusty room where Arthur lay unconscious. Two wyverns advanced on the prince, snarling.

Merlin quickly ran forward to place himself between the wyverns and his brother. "Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!"

The wyverns hissed and bowed their heads. Slowly, they turned around and exited through the opposite door. Merlin waited a few moments to be sure they were gone, then knelt down and pulled the amulet off of Arthur's wrist. He tucked it into his pocket.

Arthur stirred almost immediately. He blinked at Merlin, then started. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Saving your life—as usual!" Merlin replied.

"I had everything under control!" Arthur retorted.

"Oh yes, unconscious with two wyverns advancing on you—completely under control, how could I have ever thought you were about to be wyvern fodder?" Merlin demanded sarcastically.

"What part of 'I am supposed to be doing this _alone_ ' do you not understand?!" Arthur exclaimed angrily.

A screech sounded behind Merlin. He whirled around to see yet another wyvern raising its claws to attack, but it dropped dead before he could do anything. Gwaine pulled his sword out of the wyvern's body.

"Great," Arthur sighed. "This just gets better and better. Are Gwen and Morgana here too? Are we going to have a surprise party?"

"There are more wyverns on the way," Gwaine announced grimly. "We need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without the trident," Arthur muttered, standing up. "It _was_ the whole point of this quest." He roughly brushed past Merlin and Gwaine toward another staircase.

"Do you want us to help you?" Merlin called after him. "Or do you want to do this _alone_?"

"MERLIN!" Merlin grinned and followed his brother, Gwaine on his heels.

* * *

They quickly caught up to Arthur. "Do you know where the trident is?" Gwaine asked.

"If I did, there wouldn't be a problem, would there?" Arthur snapped.

"Any clues you can give us?" Gwaine prompted.

"This is a quest, not a treasure hunt," Arthur said ill-temperedly.

Arthur and Gwaine walked right past an open doorway and continued climbing the staircase, but Merlin stopped to look inside. The room was very large and full of cobwebs. A throne stood at the other end of the room, facing the opposite wall. "Look at this," Merlin called. "Looks like a throne room."

Gwaine and Arthur came back down the stairs to investigate. For the first time since Merlin and Gwaine's arrival, Arthur looked happy. "If the trident's going to be anywhere…"

Merlin took a step forward onto a tile that sank beneath his foot. There was a loud rumbling above him.

"Merlin, watch out!" Gwaine cried. He shoved Merlin forwards, just in time. A thick, heavy door slammed down where Merlin had been standing a moment previously, cutting him off from Arthur and Gwaine.

Arthur pounded on the door. "Merlin! Merlin, are you all right?" No sound came from the other side.

"There's got to be a way to open this," Gwaine muttered.

Arthur spotted a loose stone in the wall and grabbed it. "Now I'm sure that if we just reach in here," he slid the stone out of its place to reveal an infestation of beetles of varying sizes, "…we'll be able to release the door."

"Go on then," Gwaine encouraged, punching Arthur in the arm. "Don't be such a princess. It's your quest, after all." Arthur grimaced and pulled his glove as far up his wrist as he could.

* * *

Merlin briefly pounded on the door, but soon gave up and cautiously ventured into the room. "So, Emrys," a voice whispered. "You are here at last."

Slowly, Merlin rounded the throne. A decrepit old man sat on the throne, wearing a crown. The Fisher King was covered in cobwebs, as was the golden trident he held in his left hand. He lifted his head to meet Merlin's gaze.

"So you _are_ still alive," Merlin breathed.

"For now," the Fisher King agreed, a kindly twinkle in his eye. A crumbling sound came from the door. "That would be your friends, Courage and Strength. Without their help, you would not be here."

"What is it that you want?" Merlin asked.

The Fisher King dropped his gaze. "I want an end to my suffering."

"You want to die," Merlin realized.

The Fisher King nodded. "I have been waiting all these years for the arrival of a new time: the time of the Once and Future King."

"I've heard these words before," Merlin noted.

"And you will hear them again, for that time is dawning, and my time can finally come to an end. This is why you were brought here. For this is not Arthur's quest, it is yours. Arthur thinks the prize is the trident." The Fisher King glanced at the trident and let it fall with a resounding clang. "But the real prize is something far greater." He held up a small wooden framework containing a glass vial of clear liquid. "Water from the Lake of Avalon. I have kept it safe these years, waiting for the right person to claim it. And that is you. You are the one chosen."

"What are you talking about?" Merlin whispered.

"Albion's time of need is near," the Fisher King continued. "And in that dark hour you must be strong, for you alone can save her. Your powers are great, but you will need help. And that is what I'm giving you. When all seems lost, this will show you the way."

Slowly, almost dazedly, Merlin took the vial. Powerful magic emanated from it, but it was different from other magical objects Merlin had encountered—the magic felt warm, loving, even familiar. "Thank you."

"I have given you a gift. Now you must give me one in return."

"But I have nothing to give," Merlin protested.

The Fisher King stood up with a slight groan. "I think you do."

Understanding flashed across Merlin's mind, and he pulled out the Eye of the Phoenix. He looked back up at the Fisher King, wanting to be absolutely certain he understood the ancient sorcerer's intentions. "If I give you this…you will die."

The Fisher King held out his arm and nodded expectantly. Merlin knelt and placed the amulet on the Fisher King's wrist.

The Fisher King lifted his head and raised his arm. Dust began to swirl, and a whirlwind rapidly consumed him. Merlin shielded his eyes, then slowly looked up to see that not a trace of the Fisher King remained. Nevertheless, he heard the old king's voice in his mind. _Thank you._

A few moments later, the door opened enough for Arthur and Gwaine to roll underneath it. "Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, relieved to see his brother unharmed. He briefly embraced Merlin before walking toward the throne. Gwaine smiled and clapped Merlin on the shoulder.

"Hey, look what I found!" Arthur called cheerfully. Gwaine and Merlin turned to see Arthur holding the cobweb-covered trident. Arthur began walking back to the door. "Now let's get out of this place."

* * *

The trio made it out of the Perilous Lands that day, and continued through Mercia the next morning. Gwaine halted shortly before noon. "This is the border. By your father's decree, I can go no further."

"I'm sorry, Gwaine," Arthur apologized. "Nothing we can do to change that."

Merlin glanced at Arthur. "Maybe one day."

"Yeah…when Camelot gets itself a half-decent king," Gwaine said, also looking at Arthur.

"Careful," Arthur warned. "He _is_ our father."

"Well, you can't have everything, eh?" Gwaine said breezily.

"Where will you go this time?" Merlin wondered.

Gwaine licked a finger and held it into the mild wind. "I think I'll ride south."

Merlin snorted incredulously. "You can't keep living like that."

Gwaine shrugged. "Yeah, but it's fun trying."

There was a moment's silence. "Thanks, Gwaine," Merlin said seriously.

"I'll remember this, Gwaine," Arthur added.

Gwaine nodded and began riding south along the border. Merlin and Arthur continued their journey toward Camelot. "I trust you haven't told Father where you _really_ went?" Arthur asked.

"Of course not," Merlin assured. "He thinks I'm scouting rumors of bandits, which will turn out to be entirely false."

"All by yourself?"

"Well, they _were_ just rumors," Merlin shrugged.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Arthur stood before the court and Uther smiled proudly at his eldest son. "Arthur, I don't know what pleases me more—to be in possession of such a precious artifact, or to know that you have finally proved yourself to be the man I always hoped you would be." Uther grasped Arthur's shoulders.

"Thank you, Father."

"I have no doubt that you will one day make a fine king," Uther continued. The court burst into applause.

* * *

That night, Morgana went to Merlin's chambers. "Merlin…there's something you should know about."

"Hmm?" Merlin said distractedly, turning the vial of water over in his hands.

"Gwen knows. About me. She knows _everything_ about me now." Merlin looked up. "I haven't told her about you," Morgana added hurriedly.

"How'd she take it?"

"Fairly well," Morgana assured. "She said we're still friends."

"Well, that's good then." Merlin looked back at the water, trying to figure out why its magic invoked a sense of longing in him. "Got a gift from the Fisher King. He said 'when all seems lost, this will show you the way'."

Morgana sat next to Merlin on the bed. "What is it?"

"Water from the Lake of Avalon," Merlin explained. "I don't know exactly what it does, but there's definitely magic in it…"

Morgana placed a hand on the vial and instantly sensed a powerful, benevolent force. "Well, I hope he was right. I've a feeling Morgause isn't going to stop until she's crowned me queen."


	34. Love in the Time of Dragons

**A/N: Okay, I confess I find this episode terribly dull, so I apologize if the writing quality dipped.**

* * *

Uther, Arthur and Merlin sat at a table in the council chambers, working on reports. Gaius and Will entered the room, responding to a summons.

"Gaius, there have been disturbing rumors from outlying villages," Uther announced. "Someone—some kind of physician is offering treatments. I fear magic may have been used."

"What is it that makes you suspicious?" Gaius asked warily.

"There are reports of…miracle cures," Uther explained, his tone almost questioning. "A boy thrown from a horse, a farmhand mauled by a boar—all hopeless cases, it seems, and yet each and every one has made a full recovery."

"It's very hard for me to comment, Sire, I'd have to examine the patients myself," Gaius replied.

Uther waved a hand. "That won't be necessary. There's a new case that has arisen here in Camelot."

"Who?"

"The innkeeper," Arthur revealed. "He's returned to work."

"That's not possible," Gaius objected. "His condition was critical, I saw him only days ago."

"So you agree that magic must be involved?" Uther demanded.

"I couldn't say for sure," Gaius quickly defended.

"Then go to the tavern and find out," Uther ordered. "If sorcery is at work here, we must act quickly." Merlin gritted his teeth, keeping a straight face with some difficulty.

* * *

Down in the lower town, Will followed Gaius into the tavern. A set of chimes hung near the door. The chimes were made of lavender crystals interspersed with feathers, and Will was positive they hadn't been there a few days ago.

"Welcome!" the innkeeper called loudly. "Gaius, what a pleasant surprise."

"Evoric!" Gaius exclaimed.

"What can I get you?" Evoric asked jovially.

"Nothing, I just dropped in to see how you're doing."

"Much improved, as you can see." Evoric grinned. "All thanks to you, Gaius."

Gaius laughed amiably. "I think not. Evoric, I am of course delighted that you are well again, but I must ask you—from whom did you obtain your remedy?"

Evoric's smile became somewhat forced. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Gaius stepped closer. "You mustn't be afraid, I'm not the king, after all."

Evoric lowered his voice. "My wife, she was desperate. I was slipping away. She met a woman—a healer—in the lower town, and she gave her a cure."

"Can I see it?" Gaius asked, sounding interested.

Evoric walked to a nearby shelf and grabbed a small vial. Gaius poured some of the cure into his hand while Will looked over his shoulder. The cure was a glittering blue powder, and it looked nothing like any remedy Will had ever seen.

"Interesting," Gaius mused.

"Am I in some kind of trouble?" Evoric worried.

"No, not at all," Gaius assured. "You've been most helpful."

* * *

Merlin and Arthur left the council chambers and split up. "Where are you going?" Arthur asked curiously.

"To talk to Morgana."

"About what?"

Merlin shrugged. "You know. Things."

"You seem to talk about a lot of 'things' with Morgana lately," Arthur noted.

"Yeah, well, it's not like there's anyone else who would understand," Merlin said matter-of-factly. He walked away.

Arthur continued toward his own chambers, feeling decidedly left out. Just because he didn't have magic, did that really mean he wasn't worth talking to?

* * *

Morgana opened her door to find Merlin looking upset. She stood aside to let him in. "What's wrong, Merlin?"

"How _do_ you keep yourself from ripping Father's throat out?" Merlin grumbled. Morgana couldn't tell if the question was rhetorical or not.

"Well, sometimes I don't," Morgana pointed out. "But mostly I restrain myself because I don't want to hurt you and Arthur. What's he done now?"

"There are reports of miraculous recoveries," Merlin explained. "Is Father grateful that his subjects are in good health? No, of course not! He wants to find out if magic is involved and if so put a stop to it! Never mind that lives are being _saved_ , not taken!"

"Hypocrite," Morgana muttered angrily. "He had no problem with healing magic when it was used to save _me_."

"Usually I can follow his logic, even if I don't agree with it, but now…there is _nothing_ to indicate that there is any sort of threat. _Nothing_."

"So far as he's concerned, magic _is_ a threat," Morgana said bitterly.

* * *

Gaius and Will once again stood before the king. "What was the nature of the treatment?" Uther prompted.

"Hogwort and fenugreek," Gaius said blandly.

"Excuse me?"

"Herbs, Sire, whoever prescribed them was highly skilled," Gaius explained. "Their grasp of the five principles of herbal conjoinment was—"

"What about the boy and the laborer?" Uther interrupted. "Surely they were beyond the help of such remedies."

"Not necessarily, Sire," Gaius countered. "The physician's art can achieve great things."

"But not miracles," Uther argued. "The innkeeper was fatally ill, you said so yourself."

"Yes, that was indeed my diagnosis, but my knowledge isn't perfect. There are many branches of my craft that are yet mysteries to me. I could not heal the innkeeper, but someone else could."

"Are you absolutely satisfied that no magic was involved?" Uther asked quietly.

"Entirely, Sire," Gaius assured.

Uther nodded. "Thank you, Gaius. You've set my mind at rest."

* * *

Merlin jumped to his feet when Will entered his chambers with a dinner tray. "So, what did you and Gaius find out about the miracle cures?"

Will set down the tray and rolled his eyes. "According to Gaius, we found nothing but a physician with superior knowledge of herbs. Pretty sure herbs have nothing to do with the innkeeper's new set of chimes. And that remedy was positively glittering. _Literally_ glittering."

"Gaius probably didn't want my father to start a manhunt," Merlin suggested. "Very noble of him and much appreciated."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but he's denying it to me too. Told me I know nothing of magic and I should get back to work."

Merlin sat down at his table. "Do you think he really believes that?"

Will shook his head. "No, he definitely knew something was up. I just don't know why he's so determined to pretend otherwise."

* * *

Later that evening, Arthur went to Merlin's chambers and found his brother with his nose in his spellbook. "Merlin…you know I'd never hunt someone down for healing my subjects, don't you?"

"Of course I know that," Merlin replied, sounding surprised that Arthur felt it needed saying.

"Just wanted to make sure." Arthur hovered awkwardly by the door. "So…read anything interesting?"

"Yeah, I was just reading about Sorcerer's Chimes. They're these healing totems that…" Merlin trailed off. "It's complicated. Short version is, they heal people."

"Ah." Arthur paused for a moment, but Merlin didn't seem to have anything else to say. "Good night, then." He turned and left, somewhat frustrated.

* * *

That night, Will woke to a loud clatter from Gaius's main chamber. He cautiously emerged from his bedchamber just in time to see Gaius disappear through the other door.

Concerned and curious, Will followed. Gaius led him to the lower town, where he walked up to a house and knocked on the door. Then Gaius looked over his shoulder, and Will ducked behind a cart.

Light spilled onto the street as the door opened. Will cautiously looked out to see an elderly woman standing in the doorway, smiling. She embraced Gaius and pecked him on the cheek. They remained in each other's arms for a few moments, then the woman invited Gaius inside.

Will smiled to himself. Gaius, the sly old fox. Who would have guessed?

* * *

The next morning, Gaius mixed up a potion and studiously ignored his ward's teasing grin. "So, Gaius…did you go out last night?" Will asked.

"Yes," Gaius said casually. "I had to get some herbs. A new supplier just arrived."

"Right," Will said. "And do your suppliers normally kiss you?"

Gaius finally looked up from his potion. "You followed me!" he exclaimed indignantly. "How dare you!"

"Gaius, it was the middle of the night, I was worried!" Will defended. "I thought you might be in some kind of trouble!"

"There's nothing wrong," Gaius insisted, grabbing another herb.

"So…what's her name?" Will prodded.

"Alice," Gaius admitted. "She's an old friend. Well, more than a friend if truth be told. We were once engaged to be married."

Will whistled. "Good for you, Gaius! When was this?"

"More years ago than I care to remember." Gaius put down his potion and sat on a bench. "I had just been made physician to the king when I met her. It was like finding a kindred spirit, we had so much in common. Our love of science, of healing, and of magic."

"Magic?" Will repeated, interested.

"I was just a novice, but Alice's power and ability was uncanny. She had the gift. Soon, she had mastered every aspect of sorcery, healing above all. It was wonderful to behold, she saved a great many lives."

"It was Alice that cured the innkeeper," Will concluded.

Gaius nodded. "Indeed. There was a time when her skills were famous in Camelot."

"So what happened?" Will wondered.

"Uther declared war on magic. Overnight our world was turned upside down. Uther drew up a list of everyone he suspected of using magic. One by one, they were hunted down and executed. As a close friend of the king, I was permitted to see this list. Alice's name was on it."

"What did you do?"

"The only thing I could do. I struck her name off. It bought her time, just enough to get out of Camelot—to escape."

"But you stayed behind," Will observed.

"I was scared," Gaius admitted. "I felt I had no choice. I thought I'd never see her again. But now here she is, after all these years. I feel we've been given a second chance."

* * *

Arthur persuaded Merlin to join him for a training session, but Merlin was clearly distracted. "Come _on_ , Merlin, you're not even trying!" Arthur exclaimed, exasperated.

"Sorry. A lot on my mind, that's all." Merlin lifted his sword and dueled Arthur again, but Arthur managed to disarm him in less than a minute.

Arthur stuck his own sword into the ground. "Usually when I say that, you start using magic somehow. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

"You just said there's a lot on your mind, now it's nothing?"

"It's…you wouldn't understand." Merlin picked up his sword and walked back toward the castle.

"How can I understand if you won't let me?" Arthur whispered sadly.

* * *

Will returned from his morning chores and found Gaius standing in the physician's chambers with the woman he had met the previous night. "Ah, Will!" Gaius said cheerfully. "I'd like you to meet Alice."

Alice smiled and offered a hand. "Will. It's a pleasure to meet you. Gaius speaks very highly of you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Will replied, shaking her hand.

"Alice will be staying with us for a while," Gaius revealed.

"That's all right with you?" Alice added worriedly.

"Of course," Will assured. "I'll make up the spare bed.

"So you won't mind if she uses your room?" Gaius prompted.

Will's smile faded slightly, but he quickly hid his reaction. "Be my guest."

* * *

Morgana answered a knock to find Arthur at her door. "Arthur! Something wrong?"

"Can't I talk to you without there being something wrong?" Arthur grumbled.

"Of course you can, but you don't normally turn up looking like a raincloud." Morgana closed the door behind him. "So what is it?"

"It's Merlin," Arthur admitted. "He seems upset but I can't get him to tell me why."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "So you go behind his back, hoping I'll spill all his secrets for you?"

"It's not like that!" Arthur objected. "I just…wish he would let me help him, that's all."

Morgana sighed. "Right now, I don't think you can."

"Why not?"

Morgana folded her arms. "If he won't tell you, then it's not my place to say."

* * *

Merlin walked into his chambers and found Will scrubbing a spotless patch of floor. "I think you've scrubbed it enough, Will. In fact, this whole room looks pretty clean."

"Yeah, I know," Will acknowledged. "But I figured I'd leave the lovebirds alone."

"Come again?"

"Gaius's former fiancée is staying with us," Will explained.

"Gaius used to be engaged?" Merlin exclaimed, shocked.

"Yep. To a fellow physician."

Merlin frowned. "Hang on a minute. Could _she_ be the sorcerer Gaius was protecting?"

"Yeah, that'd be her," Will confirmed.

"What's she _thinking_ , coming here? I mean, I'm grateful for all the people she's healed, but still—if she keeps it up she'll get herself killed! Maybe even you and Gaius too!"

Will shrugged. "Gaius has already convinced Uther that there's no magic afoot. And maybe she just wanted to see Gaius. Twenty years, and it's clear they still love each other."

Merlin broke into a small smile. "Well, who am I to argue with love."

* * *

That night, Will tossed and turned. Eventually, he noticed voices coming from the bedroom. Cautiously, he got up and crept over to the door.

"So he does not suspect?" a male voice demanded. There was a pause while Alice apparently replied. "Then you must work hard to keep it that way."

Will peeked through a crack in the door. Alice was sitting at a table, talking to a small black creature with the face of a man, the body of a miniature lion and the tail of a scorpion. Alice nodded, looking incredibly nervous. "Yes, yes."

"You're doing well," the creature said sinisterly. It hissed, causing Alice to jerk back in fright. "Take some of my venom. Do not fail me. Take care not to hurt yourself."

The creature held up its tail, allowing Alice to drain pitch-black venom into a small vial. The creature made a noise of pleasure, then suddenly screeched and turned to the door. Will quickly pulled away.

* * *

In the morning, Will accompanied Gaius on his rounds. "When you first knew Alice, what kinds of magic did she practice?"

"All kinds," Gaius said lightly. "It was a time of experimentation, and learning."

Will lowered his voice further. "What about dark magic?"

"I dare say," Gaius admitted. "But those days are long gone."

"What if they aren't?" Will suggested. "Last night, there was some kind of creature in her room."

"A creature?" Gaius repeated skeptically.

"I've never seen anything like it. It had the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion!"

"Oh come now, Will, you must have been dreaming," Gaius said dismissively.

Will shook his head. "Definitely not, I hardly slept in the first place. And that thing…" He shuddered. "It's pitch black, it has venom, and it wants Alice to use that venom. I can't imagine it's for anything good."

Gaius hesitated before adopting a stern expression. "What utter nonsense."

Will rolled his eyes. "If you don't believe me, I'll prove it. Come on."

* * *

Up in his bedchamber, Will pulled a large wooden box out from under the bed. Gaius watched on with clear disapproval. "Will, this has gone far enough, put that back."

Will picked up the box and set it on the bed, noting that the box was heavier than it looked. "It's in there. It's got to be."

"Ridiculous," Gaius scoffed. He reached over Will's shoulder and opened the box, revealing it to be completely empty. "I hope you're satisfied, Will!" He stormed out of the room.

Will looked at the empty box in confusion. Where else could the creature be?

* * *

Will burst into Merlin's room without knocking. "Know anything about creatures with the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion?"

"Uh, no, why?" Merlin asked, thoroughly bewildered.

Will hesitated. He didn't like to tattle, but he was certain Merlin wouldn't arrest Alice without learning more of the story. "Because I saw Alice with one. Tried to tell Gaius, but he wouldn't believe me and when I tried to show him, the creature was gone."

"Hmm." Merlin stood up. "Show me."

"There's nothing there any more!" Will objected.

"But perhaps I could sense some residual magic," Merlin suggested. "So show me."

* * *

Arthur was walking through an empty hallway when he passed Merlin and Will. "Merlin!" Arthur said brightly. "Do you—"

"Bit busy, Arthur," Merlin interrupted, not slowing his pace.

Arthur watched him go, hurt by the brush-off. Then he jumped as he heard a voice behind him. "You seem troubled, Arthur."

Arthur whirled around to see Gwen looking at him with concern. "Merlin's barely speaking to me," he admitted. "I feel like he's shutting me out."

"My brother didn't contact me at all for four years," Gwen reminded him. "And it wasn't that he was shutting me out, he just got too caught up in his life to think of me."

"That's just it, though," Arthur said dejectedly. "He's not living in some other kingdom, he's right here in the same castle, but lately I don't feel like I'm part of his life. I've tried talking to him about it, but he refuses to let me in."

"There could be any number of reasons for that," Gwen soothed. "Don't pressure him. If you've tried talking to him, then he knows you're there for him, and he'll come to you when he's ready."

Arthur was silent for a moment, staring into her eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you're very wise?"

Gwen blushed slightly. "I don't believe they have."

Arthur started to lean toward her, then remembered that they were in a public hallway. "I, er…I should go."

* * *

Merlin pressed his ear to the box. "Definitely full of dark magic. I'd just as soon not open it."

"So what _do_ we do, then?" Will asked worriedly. "Have you ever seen anything like it in your book?"

Merlin shook his head. "It's not very comprehensive on magical creatures. I think we'd better go to the library."

"…you want to look for magic in the library?" Will said skeptically.

"Not magic. Creatures…or as Father would call them, monsters." Merlin grimaced.

* * *

Half an hour later, Merlin and Will were standing by a bookshelf and skimming books. "Here," Will finally said, showing Merlin a picture. "This is the creature."

"Certainly doesn't look friendly," Merlin noted.

Geoffrey's voice came from behind them. "Can I help you with something, Sire?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, we're…actually, yes." He held out the book, pointing to the picture. "Do you know anything about this creature?"

Geoffrey squinted. "Ah, now _that_ is the manticore."

"Manticore?"

"Nasty-looking beast, isn't it?" Geoffrey looked up. "I believe it was first referred to, oh, almost a thousand years ago. The ancients lived in fear of it. Trembled at its very name."

"I've never heard of it," Merlin commented.

"I'm not surprised. Because as far as I'm aware, the manticore is a legend, a figment of the imagination."

"Are you sure?" Will asked, surprised.

"Oh yes," Geoffrey confirmed. "So…if you were hoping to see one, I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed." He walked away.

* * *

Morgana opened the door to Gaius's chambers and was greeted with the sound of shattering glass. An old woman whirled around at Morgana's entrance, obviously surprised. "I'm so sorry, Gaius," the woman apologized, bending down to clean up the broken glass.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Morgana said.

"Alice, this is Lady Morgana," Gaius introduced. "My lady, this is Alice. She's…an old friend. She's been a great help."

"Has she now?" Morgana asked with interest. She turned back to Alice. "Are you responsible for the extraordinary recoveries I've heard about?"

"Yes, I am, my lady," Alice said hurriedly. She stood up and walked past Morgana toward a bin.

Morgana caught her breath as Alice walked past. There seemed to be an aura of _wrongness_ hanging around the woman. "Are you all right?" Morgana gasped.

"Yes, yes, quite fine, why wouldn't I be?" Alice smiled nervously.

Morgana narrowed her eyes, not convinced. "I'll come back at a better time."

* * *

Merlin had gone into a council meeting, so Morgana was forced to wait until nightfall to approach him. "Merlin, have you met Gaius's new assistant?"

"Alice? Not personally, but Will's told me all about her."

Morgana grimaced. "There's something… _off_ about her. Like she's under a dark spell, only…not quite. I can't describe it."

"Really?" Merlin looked at her with interest. "Well, I know she's got this creature of dark magic called a manticore. I was meaning to go back to the library for more information."

"By all means, let's."

* * *

Several hours later, Merlin and Morgana were surrounded by a pile of books. Morgana was just about ready to fall asleep when she heard a startled exclamation from Merlin. "No wonder the box was empty!"

"What?" Morgana looked over his shoulder.

"It's a portal, a gateway. The manticore lives in another realm and it uses the box to enter this one." Merlin shut the book. "I'll have to talk to Gaius."

* * *

In the morning, Merlin approached Gaius as he made his rounds of the castle. "Gaius, I need to talk to you about Alice."

Gaius smiled. "Yes, Sire, what is it?"

"I have reason to believe she is consorting with a creature of dark magic. So long as she does not harm anyone, I will not take this to my father, but I strongly suggest you convince her to leave the city."

Gaius scowled. "Did Will put you up to this?"

Merlin frowned, offended. "Gaius, do you really think I would involve myself if this were a simple case of a petty grudge? I'm aware of your relationship to her, and I understand that you're reluctant to believe ill of her, but I am quite certain that she is not what she seems."

"With all due respect, Sire, you are wrong," Gaius insisted stiffly. "Alice is the kindest and most compassionate person I have ever known. She would never wish harm to anyone. Now if you will excuse me, I have remedies to deliver."

* * *

Merlin joined Arthur for another training session that morning. Arthur noticed that instead of acting distracted, Merlin now seemed to be trying _too_ hard—there was a lot more force behind his blows than usual. Arthur desperately wanted to ask what was upsetting him now, but swallowed the inquiry.

* * *

That night, Arthur went to talk to his father only to discover a chilling sight. Uther lay on the floor, his eyes closed. Arthur quickly knelt by his side and shook him, to no avail. He then rose to his feet and went to the guards outside the room. "Sound the warning bell. And fetch Gaius!" That done, Arthur returned to his father's side.

A few minutes later, Gaius entered the room. "I found him this way," Arthur explained. "I can't rouse him."

Gaius crouched by Uther and felt his neck. "The king's alive, but his pulse is weak."

"What's wrong with him?" Arthur demanded.

Gaius steered Arthur away from his father. "Please, Sire, I must examine him. Seal off the king's quarters."

Arthur nodded and left to speak to the guards again. While he spoke, Merlin walked up and pushed past him to enter the room. The younger prince reached the king's side just in time to see Uther's eyes open. His eyes were pitch black, even the whites.

Merlin jerked back in surprise. "What is that?"

"Hush," Gaius urged, frowning.

Uther choked out a couple of ragged breaths, then turned his head to the side and closed his eyes again. Gaius carefully pried open the king's hand and found an empty vial that looked suspiciously like the remains of one of Gaius's draughts. Gaius sniffed it and frowned again. Then he stood up and returned to the hallway, followed by Merlin.

Arthur walked up to meet them. "Well?"

"I'm afraid I cannot yet determine the cause of your father's illness," Gaius said blandly.

"Well he's been poisoned, hasn't he?" Arthur demanded.

"I cannot say at this stage."

"You saw it as well as I, Gaius," Merlin said firmly. "What else could it be?"

"We must not jump to hasty conclusions, Sire," Gaius insisted. "Please, watch over him until I return."

Arthur reluctantly nodded and entered his father's chambers. Merlin, on the other hand, followed Gaius toward the physician's chambers. "Gaius…" Merlin began.

"I know what you're thinking, Sire, but you're wrong," Gaius cut him off.

"Gaius, just answer me one question. Has she had access to his medicines?"

Gaius hesitated. "She would never do something like this."

"So she _has_ had access?" Merlin said sternly.

"There is no proof that she is responsible," Gaius argued. "Please, Sire. Your father is ill, your place is at his side!"

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Very well."

* * *

Merlin returned to find Uther lying in bed and Arthur sitting at his side. Merlin pulled up a chair and sat next to Arthur.

"It doesn't make sense," Arthur said helplessly. "His food and his wine are tasted, each and every meal. It's brought here under armed guard. No one can interfere with it in any way. It can't be his food and drink." Arthur was silent for a few moments, thinking hard. "The only other thing he's had is…Gaius's remedy."

"I know," Merlin sighed. "But Gaius didn't do this. I think…I _know_ what happened here."

Arthur turned to Merlin, hurt clearly written on his face. "So why didn't you say so before?"

"I hate to turn in any magic user," Merlin admitted. "Especially knowing the good Alice has done and how much Gaius cares for her. But it had to have been either her or Gaius, and Gaius isn't the one hiding a manticore in his room."

"Hiding a manticore," Arthur said flatly. "Merlin, I understand your sympathy for her, but some magic users aren't _worth_ protecting. If you'll excuse me, I have an arrest to make."

* * *

Will and Alice sat on opposite sides of the physician's chambers. Will determinedly avoided looking at Alice, certain that she was responsible for the warning bells. Eventually, the door opened and Gaius walked in.

Alice stood up. "What's going on?"

"The king has been poisoned," Gaius said grimly. "It appears that someone has tampered with his medicine."

"But…surely you don't think it was me," Alice said nervously.

"Don't lie to me, Alice, please," Gaius said softly.

"Gaius, I…I…" Alice choked. Her eyes briefly turned pitch black, just like Uther's had.

Gaius took a step toward her. "Alice…"

Before Gaius could say anything further, the door burst open and Arthur walked in with a pair of guards. "You're under arrest for high treason. Take her away."

The guards seized Alice and dragged her out of the room. She looked over her shoulder at Gaius, her expression a silent plea for forgiveness. Arthur followed the guards back out of the room.

Will stood up and approached his guardian. "I'm sorry, Gaius. Truly I am."

"You told Merlin about the creature, didn't you," Gaius said accusingly.

"I had to do _something_ ," Will defended. "I didn't want it to end like this, and I know Merlin didn't either. He could have arrested her ages ago. He held off for _you_ , and it may have just cost him his father."

Gaius sighed and sat down. "I know."

* * *

Arthur interrogated Alice through the bars of her cell. "Do you admit to using magic?"

"Yes."

"Do you admit to poisoning the king?"

"Yes, yes. But it forced me to do it, it made me!" Alice pleaded.

"Who forced you?"

"The creature. The creature!"

"The manticore?" Arthur suggested, remembering what Merlin had said.

"Yes, it…" Alice trailed off and choked, her eyes turning black again. Arthur took a step backwards in shock.

Once Alice's eyes returned to normal, Arthur resumed his questioning. "Is there _anything_ you can tell me that will help me save my father?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't know. I'm so sorry."

Arthur slammed his fist into the door in frustration, then left the dungeons.

* * *

Morgana entered Uther's chambers and found Merlin staring at Uther, an odd expression on his face. Morgana gently grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him away from Uther's bedside. "Aren't you going to try to save him?"

"You mean with magic?" Merlin asked bitterly. "I think he'd rather die. You've seen what he thinks of healing magic, he wanted to stamp it out."

Morgana gave Merlin an incredulous look. "Are you seriously telling me you'd let him die?"

A tear formed in the corner of Merlin's eye. "If he can't even accept something as benevolent as healing magic…how could he ever accept _me_?"

"Merlin, he's your _father_."

"Not really. My father is a man who spent twenty years living in a cave because of… _him_." Merlin jerked his head at the bed. "And then he took me away from my mother and forbade her to even tell me who she really was. And since when do _you_ defend him?"

"Frankly, I don't give a damn if Uther dies, but you _letting_ him die—that's not like you, Merlin." Morgana folded her arms. "I know you still love him, and if you just sit here and watch him die, you will forever regret that you didn't even try. I'm not defending Uther, I'm saving you from yourself."

"Really?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"Really. And besides, I don't think that poor woman wanted this. That magic hanging around her…she's as much a victim of the creature as Uther is."

Merlin looked over his shoulder, then swallowed. "Let's go talk to Gaius."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Merlin and Morgana entered the physician's chambers. "Gaius…" Merlin began. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Gaius said wearily. "You did give me fair warning."

Merlin nodded. "The poison must have been from the manticore. How do we cure it?"

Gaius grimaced. "We cannot counteract the manticore's venom, it's too deadly by far."

"So what _can_ we do?" Morgana prompted.

"We kill the manticore," Gaius answered. He picked up a book. "The poison is imbued with its magic. With the manticore dead, it will lose its potency."

"How do we kill it?" Merlin demanded.

"You can't, you don't have the power. It's a creature of the Old Religion. But maybe there's another way, if I can remember…" Gaius rifled through the book. "Here! The manticore cannot live in this world for long. Its life source is the ancient evil that exists in a spirit world."

"So if we were to trap it in this world…" Morgana suggested.

"Exactly," Gaius agreed. "If Merlin were to summon the creature and keep it at bay long enough, perhaps I could break the box. If the gateway is destroyed, then the creature's connection with its life source will be destroyed with it."

"But…the box is enchanted," Will spoke up. "Wouldn't you need magic to destroy it?"

"I am aware of that," Gaius acknowledged.

"Do you really think you can command such magic?" Morgana said worriedly.

Gaius fell silent for a moment. "There was a time when I could. Let us hope I haven't forgotten."

Morgana hesitated. She remembered seeing Gaius attempt magic once, several years ago when he faced Edwin Muirden…and it hadn't worked. "No. It's too risky. I'll do it."

"But, my lady…"

"Forbærnan," Morgana cut him off, conjuring a small flame in her hand. Gaius and Will gaped, too shocked for words. After a few moments, Morgana extinguished the flame and let her hand drop. "As I said, I will destroy the box."

"Y-yes, of course," Gaius agreed, still stunned. He went up into the bedroom to fetch the box.

"So…" Will said awkwardly. "How long has that been going on?"

"Over two years," Morgana said off-handedly.

"Right." Will was saved from having to make further conversation when Gaius returned and set the box on a table.

Merlin glanced at Morgana. "You ready?"

Morgana nodded. Merlin took a deep breath, opened the box and cast a spell. For a few moments, nothing happened, but then the manticore climbed up out of the box with a hiss. It leaped straight at Merlin. He quickly held up his hands and grabbed the manticore around the middle. It lashed out, trying to reach the prince with both claws and stinger. Merlin overbalanced and fell to the ground in his efforts to keep the beast away from his face.

Morgana held a hand out toward the box and cast a spell. Nothing happened—it was almost like the box's magic was pushing back at her. She tried again, still with no effect.

Merlin continued struggling with the manticore. Its stinger missed him by a millimeter. "Morgana, it's now or never!" he cried.

Morgana all but shouted the spell. The box burst into flames, then exploded into nothing. The manticore finally looked away from Merlin to screech at Morgana, then leaped. Merlin quickly sat up, horrified, but the manticore exploded before it could strike.

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in their success. "Well," Morgana finally said. "That was terrifying."

"Speak for yourself," Merlin replied, wincing.

"Are you all right?" Gaius asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Merlin assured.

* * *

The next day, Arthur and Merlin watched Gaius check on the recovering king. Uther was sitting up in bed. "I am fortunate indeed that you found an antidote, Gaius."

"It will take time, my lord, but you _will_ make a full recovery," Gaius promised.

"What of the woman?" Uther prompted.

"We have her in the cells, Sire," Arthur replied. "She awaits your judgment."

"She won't have to wait long, she's sentenced to death," Uther said, his tone light. "We'll execute her in the morning."

Gaius's eyes widened. "Sire, if I may…it seems this woman was in the thrall of some kind of creature. Perhaps, in light of that, her sentence might be…"

"She practiced magic, Gaius," Uther interrupted in a stern voice. "There are no circumstances under which that is acceptable. My judgment stands."

* * *

A little while later, Arthur answered a knock on his door to find Merlin standing outside. "Merlin! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Merlin gave Arthur an appraising look. "You all right? You've seemed kind of upset these past few days."

"What—me?!" Arthur sputtered. He closed the door. "I've been upset because _you_ seemed upset and you wouldn't talk to me about it!"

"Oh." Merlin shrugged. "It had to do with magic, I didn't think you'd understand."

"So help me to!" Arthur urged. "Merlin, I may not have magic, but that doesn't mean I don't want to hear anything about it! It's a big part of your life, I _want_ to understand it. And besides, if I'm ever to rule over a kingdom where magic is free, don't you think I should know something about the topic?"

"You're right. I'm sorry," Merlin said, chastened.

"Magic matters to you, Merlin," Arthur said softly. "So it matters to me. I may never truly know what it's like to be in your shoes, but I will always try my hardest to understand your perspective. So please, don't shut me out."

"I'll bear that in mind," Merlin promised.

* * *

The next morning, warning bells rang out. Will emerged from his bedchamber to see Gaius putting a set of chimes in a box. "Something's happened," Will noted worriedly.

"Perhaps one of the prisoners has escaped," Gaius suggested blandly.

Will broke into a small smile. "Let me guess. Alice. Not that you would know anything about it, of course."

"Of course," Gaius agreed, though there was a twinkle in his eye.

"You could have gone with her," Will commented.

"I could have done," Gaius acknowledged. He set the box of magical chimes on a back table. "But then who'd look after you?"

"I can fend for myself," Will defended.

"Is that so? I guess you won't be wanting any of this, then." Gaius picked up Will's breakfast and began walking away with it. After a moment, both he and Will broke into laughter.


	35. Queen of Hearts

_Morgana stood with Merlin at the front of the crowd, just below the royal dais. A row of Camelot knights stood behind them—Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, and a muscular man whose name Morgana did not know. Arthur stood in front of the throne._

 _Guinevere walked down the aisle toward Arthur, wearing a rich purple gown with gold trim. When she reached Arthur, she dropped to her knees. A servant held out an ornate crown on a cushion, and Arthur took it. "By the sacred laws vested in me, I pronounce you Guinevere, Queen of Camelot."_

 _Arthur placed the crown on Guinevere's head, then offered a hand and helped her ascend the royal dais. They turned to face the crowd and sat down on their thrones._

Morgana jerked awake and glanced at her silver bracelet. This was the fifth night in a row that she had had the exact same dream. It certainly wasn't an unpleasant dream, but she was beginning to wonder if it meant something.

* * *

Morgana pounded on Merlin's door. After a few moments, he answered it, looking sleepy. "Yes, Morgana? What's the matter?"

Morgana pushed her way into the room and shut the door behind her. "The bracelet you made for me—does it block all prophecies, or merely the unpleasant ones?"

"I don't know." Merlin lit a candle and sat down on his bed. "I know some prophecies are more powerful than others, so it wouldn't surprise me if there are some that the bracelet can't block."

"So, if I'm seeing the same thing night after night, you think it's a prophecy?"

"Probably." Merlin shrugged and yawned. "What have you been seeing?"

"It's Gwen," Morgana revealed. "She sits beside Arthur on a throne, she's crowned queen. And she's not the only one who's risen in station—Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan have all become knights."

Merlin shrugged again. "So, now we have proof that Arthur will actually make some changes. Not that I ever doubted it. I don't see your problem."

"But I must have been shown these visions for a reason!" Morgana fretted. "Maybe if I don't do something now, it will never happen."

"What exactly _would_ you do? Lancelot and Gwaine aren't even in Camelot right now."

"No, but Gwen and Elyan are." Morgana stood up. "It's high time Arthur and Gwen stopped beating around the bush about their feelings."

* * *

Morgana walked back into her chambers and found Gwen straightening objects on a table. Gwen jumped and gasped when she saw Morgana. "You startled me! You're up early this morning."

"I've been having some dreams," Morgana replied, walking over to Gwen.

Gwen frowned in concern. "Haven't Merlin and Morgause both given you bracelets to stop that?"

"Yes. But it's nothing bad this time," Morgana assured. "Have you spoken to Arthur recently?"

Gwen's face clouded slightly. "I saw him yesterday in the market." She picked up an empty bowl and turned away.

"It's such a shame you can't be more open about your feelings for each other," Morgana said sadly.

"That's the way things are," Gwen said shortly, still not facing Morgana. "I'm a servant, he's a prince. Nothing can ever come of us."

"Uther won't rule forever," Morgana argued. "When Arthur reigns, he will be free to marry whomever he chooses."

"And he must choose a bride for the good of the kingdom," Gwen said firmly. "If you will excuse me, my lady." She took the empty bowl out of the room.

* * *

Gwen and Will served breakfast to the royal family. "What news from the northern borders?" Uther asked.

"There have been a number of minor skirmishes," Arthur reported. Gwen walked over to refill his goblet.

"You think Odin is testing our defenses?" Uther suggested.

Arthur did not respond, gazing dreamily at Gwen. He shifted his hand to brush hers.

"Arthur, are you listening?"

Arthur tore his gaze away from Gwen. "What's that?" He shifted his hand again and accidentally sent his goblet clattering to the ground. Merlin and Morgana repressed the urge to laugh.

"What on earth is _wrong_ with you?" Uther exclaimed, sounding annoyed.

"Nothing. Sorry."

* * *

Arthur and Merlin sat at Arthur's table with a pile of reports. The door opened, and Arthur looked up. "Morgana!"

"Am I disturbing you?" Morgana asked worriedly.

"No, come in," Arthur said, grateful for the distraction. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Well, I was worried about you, Arthur. You weren't yourself at breakfast."

Arthur turned back to his reports. "I'm just a bit tired."

Merlin snorted. "Yeah, right, and I'm a knight."

Morgana sat opposite Merlin and turned to Arthur. "Don't try to hide it from us, Arthur, you were clearly distracted by the fact that Gwen was in the room."

There was a pause before Arthur answered in a flat voice. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Morgana laughed. "Come on, Arthur, we know how you feel about her."

"We're not about to judge you," Merlin added. "God knows I'd be a hypocrite if I did."

"And besides, she feels as strongly as you do," Morgana continued.

Arthur's head snapped up. "Has she said something?"

Morgana shook her head. "She doesn't _need_ to. Poor girl, I fear she doesn't know what to do with herself when she's around you."

"She's not alone," Arthur admitted. "I have such… _feelings_ for her and yet I know nothing can ever come of them."

"If it's Gwen who you desire, why do you deny yourself?" Morgana challenged.

"Because she's a servant. Father would have me marry for the good of the kingdom."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Arthur, didn't we go over this when you were engaged to Elena? You broke it off because you didn't love her. What was the point of that if you're not going to pursue a relationship with the woman you _do_ love?"

"You are the future king, you must set your own rules," Morgana urged. "Uther doesn't have to find out. Just spend some time with Gwen. I know she'd like that."

* * *

That evening, Will went to Gwen's house to relay Arthur's invitation. To Will's surprise, Gwen did not look entirely pleased by the news. "Arthur wishes to spend the day with me?"

"I thought you'd be happy," Will said, confused.

"It isn't that simple," Gwen replied worriedly. "If anyone were to find out…what if someone sees us?"

"I'll take you to meet him outside the city," Will explained. "Arthur's willing to take the risk, if you are."

Gwen wavered uncertainly.

Will sighed. "Should I tell him you won't meet him?"

"No!" Gwen protested quickly.

Will grinned, sensing that she was caving. "Forget that he's Prince Arthur and that he can be a spoiled, arrogant brat."

"Will!"

"Sorry," Will apologized, still grinning. "Gwen. You like him."

"Yes."

"And he likes you."

"Yes."

"Isn't that all that really matters?"

Gwen broke into a small smile. "I suppose it is."

"Then I will come back in the morning," Will concluded victoriously.

* * *

Morgana smiled as Gwen set her dinner tray in front of her. "Thank you, Gwen, that'll be all. Why don't you take tomorrow off?"

Gwen gave her mistress a shrewd look. "You told Arthur to spend the day with me, didn't you."

"He just needed a little nudge, that's all," Morgana said innocently. "Deep down he wanted to do it anyway."

* * *

Once the picnic had been set up, Will went to Gwen's house. She emerged from behind a curtain, wearing a pale pink-and-white dress and an embroidered white shawl. Will stared at her, impressed.

"What?" Gwen said nervously.

Will smiled. "You look lovely."

* * *

Will led Gwen to the picnic spot, where they were greeted with a rather amusing sight. Arthur stood inspecting his reflection in a metal platter, his back to them. Gwen stifled a giggle while Will loudly imitated a bird call. Arthur jumped, dropped the platter and whirled around.

"Guinevere, you look…" Arthur trailed off, smiling at her.

After a few moments, Will took pity on the prince. "I think he's trying to say you look nice." Gwen laughed.

"Thank you, Will, that'll be all," Arthur commanded.

"Have fun!" Will said with a knowing smirk. He returned to the castle while Arthur offered a hand to steady Gwen as she crossed a row of stepping stones.

* * *

Unexpectedly, Uther decided to have lunch with his children. When only Merlin and Morgana showed up, Uther frowned. "Where's Arthur?"

"He said he had a lot of reports to catch up on," Merlin lied quickly.

Uther nodded and smiled. "I'm glad that he is learning to shoulder responsibility." He took a sip of his wine. "What do you say we go for a ride, just the three of us?"

"A…ride?" Morgana asked hesitantly.

"Come on, Morgana, I thought riding was your favorite pastime," Uther said with a smile. "When you were younger you always wanted to race me, don't you remember?"

"I also remember the time Merlin nearly died because of it," Morgana argued mutinously.

Uther laughed. "I think Merlin has learned not to lean over when riding along the river now, haven't you, Merlin?"

"Yes," Merlin mumbled, slightly red-faced.

"Then it's settled," Uther concluded. "We leave within the hour."

Morgana looked worriedly at Merlin and spoke in his mind. _Do you know exactly where they're having their picnic?_

Merlin's eyes widened. _No._

* * *

Gwen tried to put food on a plate for Arthur, but he snatched it out of her hand. "You are not here as a servant." He began filling the plate himself.

Gwen leaned back against the picnic blanket. "It feels different, doesn't it. Being away from Camelot."

Arthur sighed and stared into the distance. "I love Camelot more than I can say. But when I'm there…sometimes I feel I can hardly _breathe_ , everyone expects so much of me. And of course there's Father's attitude toward magic. He has no idea the rift it's causing in his own family. Being here, with you…none of that matters. I can just be myself."

Gwen smiled. "I like that, you being yourself."

"Sometimes I dream of leaving Camelot," Arthur admitted.

"Really? Where would you go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere where nobody knew who I was. I'd get some land and become a farmer."

Gwen laughed. "I can hardly see you toiling away in the fields all day."

Arthur shrugged. "Well, I'd get Mer—Morgana to come along and cast a spell so the work does itself."

"I think she'd probably tell you to man up and learn the values of hard work," Gwen replied, eyes sparkling with amusement. Arthur handed her the plate, now piled with food. "Thank you."

* * *

Once they were well outside the city gates, Uther called back to his children. "Come on! How about a race, like old times?"

"I'm not sure—" Morgana began, but Uther had already kicked his horse into a gallop. Morgana glanced at Merlin and they both followed suit.

The king galloped right into the woods, to Morgana and Merlin's increasing consternation. They caught up with him right as he crested a hill and saw Arthur and Gwen lying on their picnic blanket, lips locked in an unmistakable kiss. They sprang apart at the sound of hooves.

"Arthur!" Uther exclaimed, shocked.

* * *

Arthur paced nervously in the council chambers, trying not to think about what sort of punishment his father might hand down. Finally the doors opened, Uther walked in…and burst into laughter. He gave Arthur a good-natured slap on the shoulder.

Arthur relaxed and also laughed. "I thought you'd be furious."

"I was young once, I'm more than familiar with the temptations of serving girls," Uther replied, still laughing.

Arthur bowed his head. "I'm sorry I kept it from you. I thought it for the best."

"No serious harm has been done," Uther assured. "I can't allow it to continue, obviously. You can never see this girl again."

Arthur frowned. "But…you just said that no harm had been done."

Uther's humor faded. "You've had your fun, now it must come to an end."

"What does it matter that Guinevere's a servant?" Arthur argued.

Uther adopted a long-suffering expression. "The survival of Camelot depends on forging an alliance through your marriage."

"But I can't marry someone I don't have feelings for."

"Your first duty is to Camelot," Uther said sternly.

"I _care_ about her—"

"I cannot allow this! I forbid it."

"You can't forbid my feelings any more than I can! I won't deny them any longer, I love her!" Arthur paused as he realized what he'd just said, then decided he meant it. "I love Guinevere."

Uther looked away and walked toward the doors. "You leave me no choice, she's banished from the city. She has three days to leave, to return is on pain of death."

"You can't do that!" Arthur objected. "She has nowhere to go! Her life is in Camelot!"

" _You_ have caused this to happen, Arthur!" Uther retorted. "My decision is final."

"Please, do not banish her," Arthur pleaded. "I give you my solemn word that I'll never see her again!"

"You have made it clear to me that you cannot control your feelings for this girl," Uther snapped. "This is for your own good."

* * *

Arthur dejectedly returned to his chambers and found Merlin and Morgana waiting for him. "Arthur, I swear, we tried to stop him," Merlin said.

"Well a lot of good it did," Arthur snapped, foul-tempered. "You're both excellent at keeping secrets of your own, but apparently not so good at keeping mine!"

"We've both known about you and Gwen for years, and Uther never even suspected before today!" Morgana objected.

"What difference does it make?" Arthur said irritably. "She's been banished. Banished! Because I ignored the risks and spent the day with her at _your_ urging!"

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Morgana said helplessly.

Arthur sank into a chair, anger dissipating in the face of Guinevere's misfortune. "I can't accept that I may never see her again."

Merlin sighed. "I don't like this any more than you do, but…what choice do you have?"

"There are always choices," Arthur stated. His eyes lit up. "I'll leave with her."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Arthur, you can't! Your destiny is here!"

"I know!" Arthur snapped. "But I won't fulfill it alone. One day we will return to Camelot together, and Guinevere will take her place on the throne beside me."

"No," Morgana said firmly. "No one is leaving Camelot. I'm going to make this right. Whatever it takes."

* * *

Will cautiously entered Gwen's house and found her packing, aided by Elyan. "Gwen…" Will began.

"There's so much to do," Gwen fretted. "I'll have to sell everything I can't take with me, I don't know how else I'm going to support myself."

"I'll support you, Gwen," Elyan offered. "I'll come with you. I'm not abandoning you again."

"Really?" Will snapped. "Because you've been _so_ supportive before."

"Will…" Elyan began, but Will cut him off.

"Where were you when your father died?! Gwen needed her brother more than ever, but it was _my_ shoulder she had to cry on! And she was all the more upset because you couldn't be bothered to even write and let her know you were alive!"

"Will," Gwen said softly, putting a hand on Elyan's shoulder. "I've forgiven him."

"Fine," Will acquiesced, his tone still cold. "But if he leaves you again, write to me and I'll come as soon as I can." His gaze shifted to Elyan. "Assuming, of course, that I don't decide to make a detour to murder _you_."

Elyan put an arm around Gwen. "I'm not leaving her again, Will, I swear. I'm going to make up for everything."

"You'd better."

* * *

Morgana crafted two identical poultices. Making sure no one saw her, she went to the lower town to hide one under Gwen's pillow and then returned to the castle to hide the other under Arthur's. Once that was done, she went to Uther's chambers and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Uther called. He smiled when he saw who his visitor was. "Morgana."

"I was concerned about you, my lord," Morgana lied. "You weren't at dinner."

"Ugh, I have no appetite," Uther sighed. "I do not understand Arthur's feelings for this girl; she's a _servant_."

Morgana swallowed back bile. "It _is_ strange…"

"What?"

"Gwen always tells me when a man catches her interest, but she's never mentioned Arthur. And likewise, Arthur tells me everything yet he's never expressed any feelings for Gwen."

Uther gave her a wary look. "What are you saying?"

"It's almost like…they've been enchanted."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Merlin investigated a commotion and found guards ransacking Arthur's chambers. Arthur leaned against a bedpost and watched, looking highly annoyed. Merlin approached him. "What's going on?"

"Father has ordered my chambers to be searched," Arthur revealed, his displeasure evident.

"What for?"

Arthur did not answer, instead choosing to snap at a guard who dumped out a container of writing implements. "You think I have a _girl_ hiding in _there_?" Another guard pulled a small poultice out from under Arthur's pillows. Arthur stared at it in surprise. "What's that?"

* * *

Gaius was summoned before the king, who stood in the council chambers with Morgana and a group of guards. Uther handed the poultice to Gaius. "Is it magical?"

Gaius turned the poultice over in his hand. "I believe so. These are the symbols of the Old Religion."

"Could it have been used to cast an enchantment?"

"That would be one use of such a poultice."

"This enchantment, could it cause someone to fall in love?"

"It is entirely possible. May I ask where it was found?"

Uther took back the poultice. "It was discovered in Arthur's chambers. Find Morgana's maid and bring her to me immediately!" A pair of guards bowed and exited.

Morgana gasped in horror. "My lord, I don't think—"

"It is quite clear to me what has happened," Uther snapped.

* * *

Gwen's hands were tied behind her back and she was hauled before Uther. The guards shoved her to her knees in front of the throne.

Uther held out the poultice and spoke in a cold voice. "Do you recognize it?"

Gwen shook her head. "I've never seen it before in my life."

"Really?" Uther said skeptically. "I believe you planted it in Arthur's chambers to enchant him."

Gwen glanced at Morgana and caught sight of her mistress's horrified yet guilty expression. Realizing who the true culprit was, Gwen swallowed and looked back at the king. "That's not true."

"Why else would Arthur fall in love with someone like you?" Uther demanded cruelly.

"I don't expect someone like you to understand that," Gwen retorted. Uther's expression tightened with fury and he backhanded her.

"My lord!" Morgana exclaimed angrily. "Gwen has always been a loyal and trusted servant!"

"I have no doubt that she's feigned loyalty while using her position to get close to my son," Uther growled.

At that moment, the doors opened and Arthur stormed in, followed by Merlin. "What is the meaning of this?" Arthur cried.

Uther stood up and walked over to Arthur, holding out the poultice. "This… _poultice_ was found under your pillow. It's some kind of love charm, you are under its spell."

"That's ridiculous," Arthur scoffed.

"What would you know?" Uther retorted dismissively.

"Because I know how I feel, I'm not enchanted."

"So can you tell me how it came to be in your room?"

Arthur glanced at Morgana. Like Gwen, he took in her expression and instantly realized what had happened. He swallowed the urge to yell at his sister and turned back to his father. "I don't know, but I don't believe _Guinevere_ put it there."

Uther scrutinized Arthur. "Until the spell is broken, I can't take anything you say as the truth." He turned back to Gwen. "Her father consorted with sorcerers!"

Gwen swallowed, close to tears. "My father was a good and innocent man, and _you_ executed him!"

"So you would seek your revenge by enchanting my son?!"

"No!" Gwen protested.

"Sire!" Merlin cut in. "Whatever this poultice is, I don't believe that Gwen is a sorceress."

"I don't care what you believe, Merlin," Uther retorted. "Arthur is under her spell, it's the only rational explanation for his behavior!"

"Father, you have to see reason," Arthur urged. " _Guinevere_ has done nothing wrong!"

"She has been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. She will be burnt at the stake!"

"No!" Arthur rushed forward, panicking.

"Restrain him!" Uther ordered. Guards quickly obeyed his command.

"You can't do this!" Arthur yelled.

"My lord, at least give her a fair trial!" Gaius added.

"I have all the evidence I need," Uther declared coldly.

"I'm begging you," Arthur pleaded desperately. "We will leave Camelot and never return. Just-just let us go! I relinquish my entitlement to the throne!"

For a few moments, the only sound was Gwen's slight intake of breath. Then Uther stepped forward. "My son would never do that. It is proof beyond doubt that you are enchanted." He gently put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I will never forgive you for this," Arthur warned.

"She will die," Uther soothed. "The enchantment will be broken. You'll see I was right. Take her away." Guards picked up Gwen and began hauling her away.

"No! Guinevere!" Arthur cried desperately.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Gwen pleaded.

"No!" Arthur broke free of his own guards and managed to kiss Guinevere before the guards pulled him off her. "I will always love you," he vowed.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin entered Arthur's chambers and found his brother despondently looking out his window at the courtyard. Construction of the pyre was well under way.

"Morgana was trying to convince Uther that you were _both_ under a spell," Merlin said quietly.

"I'm not interested," Arthur said coldly. "If you just came here to defend Morgana, you might as well leave."

"That's not all I came for. I promise you, Arthur, I will not let her die."

* * *

Morgana entered Merlin's chambers with the poultice she had originally placed in Gwen's house. Merlin was exactly where she'd left him, brewing something up in an obscured corner of the room.

"You're sure this will work?" Morgana asked worriedly. "I mean, this spell is notoriously difficult and unpredictable…"

"What other choice do we have?" Merlin said shortly. "Unless _you_ want to do it…"

"No," Morgana said firmly. "I've fouled things up enough. I won't risk making this any worse."

* * *

Arthur stood in the hallway outside his chambers, arguing with his guards. He hoped to convince them to at least let him roam the castle, but eventually he gave up and reentered his room. To his shock, a white-haired man in a red robe stood by his bed, loudly incanting a spell.

Arthur quietly drew his sword and snuck up behind the man. Once he was close enough, he put the sword point to the man's back. "Show yourself. Who are you?"

The man slowly turned around, revealing a wrinkled face and a very long beard. "I am your love's only hope of survival," he answered in a familiar voice.

Arthur lowered the sword. " _Merlin?!_ "

Merlin grinned. "The one and only."

"What…what the hell are you doing?"

Merlin held up the second poultice. "Arrest me and tell Father you caught me putting this under your pillow. I'll make it quite clear that Gwen had nothing to do with it. He'll have no choice but to release her."

"And then what, you get burnt at the stake?" Arthur demanded worriedly.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Then I break out and change back into myself, and everyone assumes the sorcerer has vanished into thin air."

"What if you're recognized?"

Merlin disguised his voice. "If you didn't know the real me is a sorcerer, would you recognize me?"

Arthur hesitated, then sighed. "If you were presented to me as an enemy…then no, probably not."

"Then it's settled," Merlin concluded. "Call for the guards."

* * *

Morgana stood in the council chambers with Uther, Gaius and a group of councilors. She tried to hide her anxiety, though she couldn't help twisting her bracelet around her wrist. Finally, Arthur walked into the room, followed by a pair of guards escorting Merlin. "Father," Arthur greeted.

"Arthur." Uther frowned as he caught sight of Merlin. "Who is this?"

" _He_ is the sorcerer." Arthur handed the poultice to Uther. "I found him placing this under my pillow."

Uther turned to Merlin. Merlin tried not to flinch at the utter coldness with which his father regarded him. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Merlin confirmed, once again disguising his voice.

"What did you hope to achieve with this…enchantment?"

Merlin glanced at Arthur. "If Arthur were to fall in love with a lowly serving girl, it would bring shame on Camelot."

Silence fell for several moments. "Have I wronged you in some way, old man?" Uther asked, sounding genuinely mystified.

"You have wronged so many people in so many ways," Merlin said in a low voice, availing himself of the opportunity to say everything he had always secretly longed to say to his father. "You are blinded by your hatred of magic. You have tortured and executed innocent people. Your people _fear_ you, Uther Pendragon! If you do not open your eyes, your hatred will be your undoing."

"Are you threatening me?" Uther asked dangerously.

Merlin shook his head. "Merely stating a fact."

Uther stared down the confessed sorcerer, then sighed. "The serving girl, she's your accomplice?"

Merlin shook his head again. "I enchanted her too. The girl is entirely innocent."

"My lord, he has confessed," Arthur said hopefully.

"Release the girl," Uther commanded somewhat reluctantly. He looked back at Merlin. "Tomorrow at dawn you will take her place on the pyre. Take him away." The guards obediently led Merlin to the dungeons.

* * *

Merlin waited about fifteen minutes, then muttered the counter spell that would turn him back into himself. It didn't work. He tried again, to no avail; he was stuck like this. Looking out the window, he could see the completed pyre, and for the first time he feared that he might actually die on it.

 _Morgana?_ Merlin called fearfully. _I can't change back._

 _Have you tried the counterspell?_ Morgana asked worriedly.

 _Of course I've tried the counterspell! It's no good, I'm stuck like this!_

 _I'll see what I can find._ Morgana was silent for a few minutes, then she spoke again. _My spellbook's entry on aging spells is identical to yours, I don't see any other way to break it._

 _Maybe Gaius will know something,_ Merlin suggested desperately.

* * *

Uther walked into Arthur's chambers, looking concerned. "Have you seen Merlin today?"

"I think he went for a walk," Arthur lied quickly. "Mentioned something about escaping the tension."

"Well, he'd better be back by tomorrow's execution," Uther said, leaving the room again.

* * *

Morgana entered Gaius's chambers and found both Gaius and Will inside. Will jumped to his feet, looking hopeful. "My lady, have you seen Merlin? I can't find him anywhere."

"Yes, I have, and that's exactly why I'm here," Morgana said grimly. "Gaius, do you know of _any_ way to end an aging spell? Apart from the traditional counterspell, that is?"

"Well, the only other thing I can think of is…" Gaius trailed off as his eyes widened. "That was _Merlin_ who was caught planting the poultice?!"

"Yes, it was," Morgana confirmed. "What's the other thing you can think of?"

Gaius walked over to a bookshelf. "In the book of Gala, there's an antidote that can undo such aging spells."

Morgana sighed in relief. "How long will it take to make?"

Gaius grimaced. "Longer than I fear he has. Tell him to buy as much time as he can." Morgana nodded and mentally relayed the information to a tentatively relieved Merlin.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin fearfully watched through his window as the courtyard slowly grew brighter. A crowd of people began gathering around the now-completed pyre.

Eventually, the cell door opened. Merlin turned around to see that Arthur had entered the cell, looking distinctly unhappy about his duty. "It's time." Guards moved forward to take Merlin's arms.

"Wait!" Merlin cried.

"What?" Arthur demanded, trying to sound stern rather than hopeful.

Merlin smirked. "Your brother has gone missing, has he not?"

Arthur suppressed a smile. "What would you know about it?" he asked coldly.

"I have kidnapped him," Merlin said smugly. "Kill me now, and you will never find out where he is."

* * *

"Father, I checked Merlin's room," Arthur reported. "He's not there, and his servant says he never returned last night. I believe the sorcerer is likely telling the truth." In truth, Arthur had asked Will for a progress report on the potion, but he wasn't about to tell his father that. They only had to stall a little longer.

"All the more reason to execute him now," Uther growled. "Any spells he has cast to imprison Merlin will die with him, and Merlin will be quite capable of freeing himself and finding his way home."

Arthur sighed. "Yes, Father." He desperately hoped that the potion was done now.

* * *

Arthur returned to the dungeons. Merlin's heart sank when he saw his brother's expression. "My father has decreed that your sentence stands," Arthur said grimly. "He has every faith in my brother's ability to escape your foul plot."

Merlin forced a wicked grin. "We shall see about that."

* * *

Drums played as Merlin entered the courtyard. Warily, he looked around at the crowd. There was no sympathy on the faces of the onlookers; they all believed him to be a complete stranger who had tried to bring shame on their beloved Arthur.

Sick of seeing their anger, Merlin looked up at the balcony. A slightly disheveled Morgana walked out to stand by Uther, catching Merlin's eye. _Will has the potion. He'll get as close to you as he can._

 _Understood,_ Merlin replied just as his escort halted several paces from the pyre.

Uther spoke, loud enough for all to hear. "You have been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. In accordance with our law, you will be burnt at the stake. Let this serve as a lesson to all those who seek to destroy Camelot."

Movement caught Merlin's eye. Will had just pushed his way to the front of the crowd on Merlin's left. Merlin broke free of the guards and lunged at Will, shouting threats. Guards quickly pulled him off his friend, but not before he grabbed the potion and hid it in his sleeve. The guards gripped him more tightly and began leading him up to the pyre while he loudly swore revenge.

"Are you all right, Will?" Arthur asked, feigning concern.

"I'm fine," Will replied, pretending to be shaken.

Merlin incanted a spell under his breath, causing the pyre to burst into tall flames. Everyone at the front of the crowd drew back in shock, including the guards. Merlin used the distraction to break free and force his way through the crowd. He hurried through a small door into the castle.

"After him!" Uther called.

* * *

Arthur led the pursuit into the palace. Seeing movement in the corner of his eye, he led the guards in a different direction, hoping he'd chosen a different one from Merlin.

Meanwhile, Merlin ducked into an alcove and drained the potion. For a few horrifying moments, nothing happened, but then his skin began to smooth and his increasingly dark beard withdrew into his chin. He took off the robe and snuck into an abandoned part of the castle, purposely locking himself in a room.

About ten minutes later, Arthur followed a helpful servant's report of shouting coming from the abandoned room. "Hey! Can anybody hear me?" Merlin yelled. "I'm trapped!"

"Stand back!" Arthur called, then kicked in the door. "Merlin! Thank god, do you have any idea where the sorcerer went?"

"What sorcerer?" Merlin demanded, feigning confusion. "One moment I was walking through the castle, next thing I knew I was waking up in here!"

"Well, I'm glad you're all right," Arthur said, pulling Merlin into a brief embrace.

* * *

Morgana entered her chambers and found Gwen gathering up the dirty laundry. "Gwen! I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am."

Gwen gave her a slightly strained smile. "It's all right. I know what you were trying to do."

Morgana shook her head. "No, it's not all right. You were nearly burnt at the stake because of me. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave my service."

Gwen put down the laundry basket. "I won't deny that I'm upset, but I repeat: I know what you were trying to do. I just…need some time to deal with what happened. I'm not going to quit my job, I promise."

Morgana smiled sadly. "You're a better friend than I deserve."

* * *

Gwen was walking through the corridors to the laundry room when someone suddenly pulled her behind a pillar. She gasped in fright, then smiled as she realized who her assailant was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Arthur apologized. "Now, my father believes that my feelings for you are the result of an enchantment. If he's to see any sign that isn't the case, he'll banish you from Camelot."

"And… _are_ your feelings for me the result of an enchantment?"

Arthur scoffed. "We both know there was never any enchantment. But…I think it would be safer for you if we let others continue to believe there was."

Gwen nodded, then took a deep breath. "What you said to your father…would you really have given up your place on the throne for me?"

"I still would," Arthur replied without hesitation.

Gwen's jaw dropped. "Your place is here in Camelot!"

Arthur shook his head. "My place is with you."

"This isn't just about us," Gwen objected. "You must stay for the sake of your people. You will be a great king. And then you can change these ridiculous customs."

"I promise you that when I _am_ king, things will be different," Arthur vowed. "We can be together."

Gwen cupped his cheek. "I will count the days until then." She leaned forward to kiss him, but heard footsteps approaching and pulled away. "I should go."

Gwen stepped out from behind the pillar as guards walked past. Arthur drew unnoticed into the shadows.

* * *

Arthur knocked on the door to Morgana's chambers, and she bid him enter. When he did so, she lowered her eyes. "Arthur, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I—"

"Shut up," Arthur interrupted.

Morgana flinched and obeyed. To her surprise, Arthur moved forward to hug her tightly. "I nearly watched Merlin burn to death today, and I couldn't help but think…that could just as easily have been you."

"So…you're…not mad at me?" Morgana asked tentatively.

Arthur pulled away. "Oh, I am. But no lasting harm has been done, so I'm sure I'll soon find it in my heart to forgive you."

Morgana smiled. "Thank you, Arthur."


	36. The Sorcerer's Shadow

Merlin and Will stood at the edge of the training field, watching various unsavory-looking men practice with a variety of weapons. "Remind me who had the brilliant idea to hold a tournament open to all comers for a prize of one hundred gold coins?" Will asked. "What kind of people did they _think_ would turn up?"

Merlin shrugged. "It's tradition, it's been held every ten years for centuries." At that moment, Arthur walked onto the field, holding a sword. "I know Arthur's been looking forward to it for ages."

"Yeah, well, he's thick isn't he," Will muttered. He jumped when a contestant used a large axe to knock the head off a training dummy. "I still can't believe they allow weapons like that."

"No weapons are banned…except magic." Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Found a history book that says magic used to be allowed in the tournament before the Purge."

Will turned to look at Merlin with horror. "So…if magic was allowed, _you'd_ participate?"

Merlin shook his head. "Nah. As powerful as I am, I don't think that would be a fair contest."

"Nothing about this is a fair contest! The only rule is that _there are no rules_!" Will shuddered. "I still remember the last tournament. I'd only been in Camelot for a month. It was the first time I'd ever seen a man die. I was wondering just what kind of city I'd moved to."

"I do wish they would institute a no-killing rule," Merlin admitted. "Bit barbaric."

"A bit," Will said flatly.

"Okay, a lot," Merlin conceded. "Still, the sort of fighting you see in other tournaments isn't the kind you'd see on a real battlefield. What you see in this tournament is far more realistic."

"I don't go to tournaments to see realistic violence," Will grumbled.

"Maybe you don't, but others do. The crowd loves it."

* * *

Morgana heard shouting from the courtyard and walked over to her window. From the looks of things, a contestant had gotten into an argument with one of the stewards in charge of registration. Morgana sighed and returned to her embroidery. "The tournament's not _really_ open to all comers," she complained. "Only to all _men_."

Gwen shuddered. "Well, I've no interest in competing. Most of those men are pigs."

" _I_ for one would love to show them up," Morgana stated.

Gwen looked up from the dress she'd been mending. "Even if you could compete, you couldn't use magic."

"So?" Morgana demanded. "I'm good with a sword too, you know! Last time the tournament was held, I privately challenged Arthur and I _won_!" She smirked. "If his ego gets too big this year, I think I'll remind him."

Gwen broke into a smile in spite of herself. "I imagine that would bring him back to earth quite quickly."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Will passed through the armory on his way home. He paused to look at the weapon racks, which currently contained a much wider variety of weapons than usual. Shaking his head, he turned to continue on his way only to find his path blocked by a pair of thugs. One was very muscular and had a beard; the other was more lean and completely bald. "My, if it isn't the Prince of Camelot," the bearded one said, leering at Will.

"I'm Prince Merlin's servant," Will corrected curtly.

The bearded thug shrugged. "I've always wanted a servant." He put his foot up on a nearby bench. "Here. Clean them."

"Excuse me?" Will said flatly.

"My boots." The thug pulled out a whip. "Hurry up."

Grimacing, Will crossed the room toward a cupboard with cleaning supplies. The thug lashed out with his whip and caught Will on the hip. "I'm looking for a cloth!" Will defended angrily.

"I don't care if you use your tongue, _clean 'em_!"

"Stay where you are," a voice said from the doorway. The two thugs whirled around to see a skinny young man about Will's age glaring at them.

"Oh, so you've decided to join us after all," the bearded thug said patronizingly.

"I think you should put that down, sir," the skinny man warned.

Both thugs burst out laughing. "Did you hear that?" the bearded thug asked his friend.

"Oh, I heard it all right," the bald thug agreed.

"Why don't you say it again?" the bearded thug threatened.

The skinny man simply continued glaring.

"I'm not hearing you," the bearded thug added dangerously.

The skinny man stood his ground. "I've said what I have to say."

The bearded thug smirked and cracked his whip. Suddenly, the skinny man had a sword in his hand. The bearded thug tried to strike with his whip, but the skinny man wrapped the tip around his sword and wrenched the whip out of the bearded thug's grasp.

The bearded thug pulled a hatchet out of his belt. "Watch out!" Will cried.

The skinny man used the whip to knock the hatchet out of the bearded thug's hand. "Now, get out," the skinny man ordered, holding the whip ready to strike. The two thugs glared at him and left.

Once the thugs were gone, the skinny man turned back to Will. "Thanks for the warning."

"It's me who should be thanking you," Will replied.

The man put his sword back on the rack. "It's all right. I've already had a run-in with those two. I know what it's like to be picked on."

"Well, thanks again," Will said, smiling. "I'm…"

"Will!" Merlin exclaimed from the doorway. "Everything all right? I heard a commotion."

"It's okay," Will assured. "Uh…" He gestured to his rescuer, realizing he didn't know the man's name.

"Gilli," the man introduced himself.

"Gilli handled it," Will explained.

"Ah. Very good, then. Thank you." Merlin offered a hand. "I'm Merlin."

Gilli shook it somewhat hesitantly, and Merlin instantly sensed magic coming from the ring on Gilli's middle finger. "As in, _Prince_ Merlin?" Gilli asked warily.

"Yes, but I don't stand on ceremony," Merlin promised.

"Pleasure to meet you, my lord. I, uh, I should go." Gilli hurried out of the room.

"Must not be used to nobility," Will mused, staring at the doorway through which Gilli had just exited.

"Maybe," Merlin said with a frown.

* * *

That night, the royal family dined together. "Remind me how many times you've won this tournament, Father?" Merlin asked.

"Three," Uther answered, reaching for his wine.

Merlin turned to his brother and smirked teasingly. "That's a lot to live up to, Arthur."

"Indeed," Arthur agreed, unfazed.

"Who says _Arthur_ has to live up to it?" Morgana challenged. She looked at Merlin. "You could give Arthur a run for his money. It's such a shame we won't see you compete."

"Still not interested," Merlin replied. "No more than I was the last twenty times you suggested it."

"But just think," Morgana urged. "Pendragon versus Pendragon, I'm sure the crowd would _love_ to see it."

Uther raised his eyebrows. "Who says you won't? They're not the only two Pendragons."

"I thought you said you were too old to take the field," Morgana said, surprised.

"It's not age that stops me, I'll still prove a match for any man," Uther insisted.

"Well, we _won't_ be finding out," Arthur interjected hurriedly.

"Why ever not?" Uther asked.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt," Arthur said firmly. Uther laughed.

"The kingdom needs you to rule, not to fight," Merlin added.

"You think I can't do both?" Uther demanded. All three of his children became very interested in their food. The king looked around at them all. "I may be getting on in years, but I'm not old yet!"

"Old enough," Arthur argued. He pushed back his chair and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for the tournament."

Merlin also pushed back his chair. "I need to finish some reports."

"And I need to…finish my embroidery," Morgana added. All three siblings hurried out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, Morgana and Merlin stopped by Arthur's chambers. Morgana held out the ribbon she'd finished embroidering the previous night. "Here. For luck."

Arthur gave the ribbon a wary look. "Did you—"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "No, Arthur, it's not a literal good luck charm. Perfectly ordinary ribbon."

"Just because _we're_ magic, that doesn't mean everything we _do_ is magic," Merlin added.

"Right," Arthur said sheepishly. He held out his arm, and Morgana tied the ribbon around it.

"Fair warning though, Arthur, you're going to have some serious competition," Merlin revealed.

"Of course I am," Arthur said dismissively. "It's a tournament, not a sewing contest."

"Excuse me!" Morgana objected. "Sewing is more than just pulling a needle through cloth!"

"I was talking about a specific competitor," Merlin interjected hurriedly, sensing an argument brewing.

"You really _are_ going to compete?" Arthur asked with interest.

Merlin shook his head. "Nope."

"So who _are_ you talking about?" Arthur demanded warily.

"You'll see," Morgana said with a smirk. She and Merlin left the room without further explanation.

* * *

Will stood with Gaius at the edge of the arena. The contestants were gathered inside—including Gilli as well as Arthur. Trumpets played and the crowd rose to their feet. Merlin and Morgana entered the royal box, where only two chairs had been set up.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you all to Camelot," Merlin announced. "This is a contest like no other. It is open to all comers." Trumpets played again. "Including our reigning champion, the king!" The people cheered as Uther entered the arena. "There are no rules, no weapons are banned. The last man standing takes the prize. Let the tournament begin!"

Uther faced an opponent who wielded a flail. The king circled the man, dodging some blows and catching a few more on his shield. After a few minutes, he spotted his chance and kicked the man in the chest. He quickly followed up by elbowing his opponent in the face, knocking him to the ground. He held his sword point to the man's throat. The crowd cheered again and he took off his helmet to acknowledge them.

Arthur faced an opponent who wielded two swords. The man wildly flourished his swords while Arthur simply stood still and watched, unimpressed. Finally, the man charged…and Arthur promptly punched him in the face, knocking him over. Like his father, Arthur took off his helmet to acknowledge the cheering crowd.

The bearded thug faced a knight. The knight fought valiantly and soon knocked the thug to the ground, seemingly victorious…then the thug pulled out a dagger and stabbed the knight in the back of the knee. He grabbed his battleaxe and stood up again, slashing the knight's throat. The crowd booed.

Gilli fiddled with his ring as he entered the arena, clearly distracted. He jerked to attention when his opponent swung a claymore at him. He backed away, repeatedly holding up his shield to block the incoming blows. At one point his opponent succeeded in knocking him over, but Gilli dodged the next blow and regained his feet. Still, he continued to lose ground until he hit the edge of the stands.

Gilli dodged another blow, causing his opponent's sword to become lodged in the wall. A few moments later, the sword sank further into the wood. Merlin narrowed his eyes, recognizing a magic trick he himself had once used. Gilli took advantage of the man's distraction to knock him over and hold a sword to his throat. The crowd cheered.

Morgana leaned over to Merlin. "He's using magic, isn't he?"

Merlin nodded. "I think you're right. I met him in the armory yesterday. He was wearing some sort of magical ring."

Morgana looked back at Gilli, who appeared to be drinking in the cheers. "He's very brave, using his powers in front of all these people."

"Or very stupid," Merlin replied worriedly. "You know what Father will do if he's caught."

A few minutes later, Gilli walked past Gaius and Will on his way out of the arena. "That was a fine victory!" Gaius called.

"Thank you," Gilli said politely.

Gaius nodded at a bloody rip near the top of Gilli's left sleeve. "That'll need treating."

Gilli shook his head. "That's all right."

"Gaius is the Court Physician," Will spoke up.

"It's just a nick, I'm fine," Gilli insisted, covering the wound with his hand. In so doing, he put his ring in plain view. After a moment of awkward silence, Gilli hurried away.

* * *

That evening, warning bells rang out. Gaius was summoned to the corridor outside the armory, and Will followed him. They found Uther examining a circular burn mark in the door of the armory. "Sorcery," Uther concluded. "It's the only explanation."

"You mustn't jump to conclusions, Sire," Gaius urged.

"What other explanation could there be?" Uther objected. "The guards report seeing an unnaturally bright light with heat so intense they could feel it at the end of the corridor. These scorch marks would seem to support their story."

Gaius examined the door. "They appear to have been there for some time. Did the guards get a good look at this man?" Will's eyes widened as he spotted Gilli's ring lying on the floor nearby.

Uther shook his head. "No, it was too dark." Will shifted behind Gaius and bent to pick up the ring.

"Unfortunate. I can see no evidence of magic," Gaius said blandly.

"Very well," Uther conceded. He walked away.

* * *

Will went to Merlin's chambers and showed him the ring. "Does this look magical to you?"

Merlin took the ring for a closer look. "That symbol is a mark of the Old Religion. But more to the point, it _feels_ magical. Where'd you get it?"

"The corridor outside the armory," Will explained. "Gaius convinced your father that there was no magic, but…those scorch marks in the door definitely _weren't_ there yesterday."

"It's got to be Gilli," Merlin mused. "Can't imagine what he was casting, though." He paused, thinking back to Gilli's fight. "Hang on a minute, was he injured?"

"Tried to hide it, but yeah."

"I read about this old healing spell once," Merlin recalled. "It's crude, but supposedly effective. You heat the skin to coagulate the blood and it cauterizes the wound."

"Ah. No wonder he didn't want treatment," Will realized.

Merlin stood up. "I'd better talk some sense into him before it's too late."

"Maybe you should leave that to me?" Will suggested. "You saw how he reacted when he learned who you are. He's got _magic_ , I can't blame him for not being keen to talk to Camelot royalty."

"Fine." Merlin handed back the ring.

* * *

Will went down to the inn and asked the innkeeper which room was Gilli's. Following the innkeeper's directions, Will went upstairs and knocked on a door.

"Who is it?" Gilli called warily.

Will opened the door, revealing a room with several beds. However, Gilli sat on a bedroll. "It's Will. I've come to see how you are."

Gilli leaned against the wall. "I'm doing a lot better."

"Can I have a look?" Will suggested.

"There's nothing to see," Gilli said firmly.

Will was silent for a moment, then he sat on one of the beds. "The way you fought earlier, that was incredible. For someone your size to beat a man like that…" He looked up and met Gilli's eyes. "That was more than just skill with a sword, wasn't it?"

Gilli froze, clearly fighting panic.

"I'm not going to snitch on you," Will promised.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gilli insisted stiffly.

Will pulled out the ring, and Gilli's eyes widened. "This bears the mark of the Old Religion," Will stated casually. "So I'm guessing that makes you a sorcerer." He tossed the ring to Gilli. "Where'd you get it?"

"It was my father's. He left it to me," Gilli explained. "He was a gifted man, but he would not touch magic. He vowed never to use it, he feared it. Wouldn't even let me talk about it. He was scared Uther would find out, that the king would discover he was a sorcerer. Even when he was attacked—had three men on him—he wouldn't use this."

"Is that how he died?" Will asked quietly.

"I am _not_ going to be like him," Gilli vowed darkly.

"I know how you feel," Will said seriously. "My father was killed fighting for King Cenred. I told myself I wouldn't make his mistakes, that I'd never serve the nobility. But I took it too far. Luckily for me, Merlin is an excellent example of the fact that not all nobles are bad." He looked up at Gilli again. "There's a difference between fighting back and acting out to prove a point. You need to withdraw from the tournament. You're going to get yourself killed."

"It's an open competition," Gilli said defensively. "You're supposed to be able to use whatever skills you have."

"Supposed to, perhaps, but the king has no tolerance for magic," Will warned.

"Without magic, I'm a nobody," Gilli stated. "People think they can kick dirt in my face."

"You're _not_ a nobody," Will assured. "But there's a time and a place to prove it."

"Why can't that time and place be here?" Gilli argued.

"Because if you continue the way you are, you will be caught," Will said firmly. "And Uther will execute you."

At that moment, the door opened and a couple other contestants walked in. Will gave Gilli one last warning look and exited the room.

* * *

The next day in the tournament, Uther faced an opponent who wielded a polearm. The king fought confidently and emerged victorious. Arthur faced a sword-wielding opponent who proved to be much more of a challenge than his first opponent, but eventually the prince also won his battle.

Arthur returned to his tent and tossed his gloves onto a table. Someone entered the tent behind him. "Have you seen who you're to face in the semi-finals, my boy?" Uther asked. He laughed and sat in a chair. "Might need to put in some practice."

Morgana followed Uther into the tent and poured a cup of water. "The crowds are certainly looking forward to it. Exactly as I predicted." She looked over her shoulder at the arena. "Shame Merlin didn't want to join the family brawl."

"It's not a _brawl_ ," Arthur grumbled. He stalked back out of the tent and went to watch the remaining bouts.

Morgana returned to the royal box right before Gilli entered the arena. He was to face the bearded thug. The thug charged into the arena with a battle cry, swinging an axe at Gilli. Gilli backed away under the relentless assault. The thug backed him all the way up to the stands…directly underneath the spot where the thug's bald friend was spectating. The bald thug grabbed Gilli's arms, restraining him.

Gilli looked around in a panic as the bearded thug advanced on him. Just as the bearded thug reached striking range, he went flying backwards. Gilli headbutted the bald thug and broke free. Acting quickly, Gilli stabbed the bearded thug through the heart. The crowd cheered, but Gilli did not look pleased by his victory.

* * *

After the tournament ended for the day, Gilli sat on a bench in the armory. He stared blankly out a window, and kept staring even when he heard a light pair of footsteps behind him. "I've never killed a man before," Gilli said quietly, almost dazedly. "I just wanted to feel what it was like to be respected. But this…I'm not a killer."

"Yeah, I could tell that by the look on your face." Gilli jumped when he realized the footsteps belonged not to Will, but to Merlin. "You need to withdraw," Merlin continued. "That ring is doing you no favors."

Gilli froze. "Will told you? My lord?"

Merlin shook his head. "I recognized the mark on your ring the moment I saw it. I know more about the Old Religion than you might think, and I don't share my father's attitude. But using magic for glory, for vanity…that's not something I condone."

"Well, don't worry," Gilli sighed. "I _am_ going to withdraw."

* * *

That evening, Arthur sat at his table with his chin on his hands, feeling utterly torn. He scarcely moved when Merlin entered his chambers. "What do I do, Merlin? If I fight Father tomorrow the way I can…I'll show him up, I'll _humiliate_ him in front of his people. Or worse, I could wound him, even _kill_ him!"

Merlin sighed. "He's not going to back down. You know him, he's determined to prove himself. You're going to have to let him win."

"But then I'd have to put up with the _gloating_ ," Arthur complained. He stood up and began to pace. "He just _constantly_ thinks he's the best! This year was supposed to be _my_ turn to shine!"

"Give it another ten years, you'll get your chance," Merlin soothed. "Besides, do you have any idea how many times I've had to let someone else take my glory or else chalk up my deeds to lucky coincidence? You can survive _one_ tournament without winning, Arthur."

* * *

The next morning, Morgana filed into the royal box and took her seat next to Merlin. "So," she said, jerking her head at the arena where Arthur stood. "Should be quite a match."

"Indeed," Merlin idly agreed.

At that moment, trumpets sounded and Uther entered the arena. Arthur turned to face his father, smiling confidently. "Good luck."

"And you." Uther grinned, equally confident. "You'll need it."

"Don't be so sure, Father," Arthur warned.

Uther took his shield from a nearby guard. "When I was your age, I conquered Camelot. I didn't inherit this kingdom, I _won_ it. One day you'll be strong enough to take my crown…but not yet."

Uther put on his helmet. Arthur turned away to do the same. Uther took a swing at Arthur while the latter was still distracted. The prince just barely parried the blow.

Now entirely alert, Arthur began trading blows with his father. They both repeatedly blocked blows with their shields. Arthur landed noticeably more blows than the king, and Uther began backing away. Eventually, Arthur hit his father in the chest with his shield, and the king fell over.

"Footwork—always was your weakness," Arthur commented, not pressing his advantage.

Uther swung wildly, then regained his feet. He pulled off his helmet and hurled it toward the side of the arena. Arthur almost winced at the look on his father's face—a mixture of fury, humiliation and determination.

Internally sighing, Arthur realized Merlin was right. He'd have to throw the fight. He took off his helmet and looked around at the cheering crowd. Cheers that, today, must ultimately be for someone else.

Uther charged at his son. Arthur parried the incoming blows, but mounted no further offense, slowly backing away. Eventually, the king disarmed the prince. Arthur fell backwards, and Uther held his sword to his son's chest. The king panted for a few moments, then grinned and helped Arthur to his feet.

The crowd cheered. Uther raised his sword, drinking in the adoration. Arthur bowed his head, hiding his disappointment.

Once the king and prince had cleared out, Gilli entered the arena. Merlin stiffened at the sight. Next to him, Morgana gasped. "I thought you said he was going to withdraw!"

"I thought he was," Merlin muttered.

Gilli caught Merlin's eye and grinned. Then he turned his full attention to his opponent, a man with a large axe. The man battered away at Gilli's shield. Soon, Gilli tripped backwards. A moment later, his opponent's feet slid out from under him and he also fell backwards.

Gilli was the first to regain his feet. He swung at the other man, who still lay on the ground and used his axe to block the blow. After a brief struggle, Gilli ended up on the ground and the man swung his axe. Gilli used his sword to block the blow in the same manner that his opponent had previously used.

The man slowly forced Gilli's sword down toward his throat. Right before the sword made contact, the man cried out in pain and dropped his axe. Gilli stood up and landed a blow on the man's back. The man fell and did not get up again. Gilli grinned and raised his sword, acknowledging the cheers.

* * *

That night, Merlin paced in Morgana's chambers. "This can't continue," he said anxiously. "Gilli is using magic for his own gain. It's corrupting him, poisoning him."

"You're not going to tell Uther about him, are you?" Morgana asked worriedly.

"I don't _want_ to, but…what if he kills Father? No matter what you think of him, that's not a good outcome for anyone involved!"

"I do realize that," Morgana stated, annoyed. "I'm not totally blinded by hatred." She grimaced. "You've got to talk to Gilli."

Merlin furrowed his brow, then suddenly his expression cleared and he looked at her with an odd intensity. "No. _You've_ got to talk to him."

"Me?" Morgana said incredulously. "Why me? I'm hardly a role model for resisting temptation! And even when I'm _trying_ to do good, I have a way of making things go terribly wrong!"

"But you always do everything in your power to fix it," Merlin countered.

"I shouldn't have to fix anything in the first place," Morgana argued.

"You're only human, Morgana! You came back from the brink of corruption, now help someone else do the same!"

"I still don't see why it has to be me instead of you," Morgana grumbled mutinously.

"I already tried!" Merlin retorted. "This is _your_ destiny, Morgana."

Morgana snorted. " _Destiny?_ Fine. If it makes you feel better, _I'll_ go talk to Gilli."

* * *

Morgana cautiously entered the crowded tavern, wearing a plain cloak to deflect unwanted attention. She found Gilli sitting on a table in the center of the room, surrounded by admirers. "Now, a lot of you have asked me—how did he fall on his back? Well, I just tripped him, like that!" Gilli lifted a foot and mimed kicking. "Cause I'm strong, you don't realize!"

Gilli looked up and frowned when he noticed Morgana standing by the door. She jerked her head toward the stairs, then went up to wait in his room.

About a minute later, Gilli came up and entered the room. "Who are you and what do you want?" Morgana lowered her hood, and Gilli started. "My lady!"

"No need for that." Morgana closed the door. "I saw you fighting today. Your foot was nowhere near your opponent when he tripped. You're not as subtle as you think you are, and you're lucky the king hasn't figured it out yet. No, I'm not going to tell him," she quickly added. "But this cannot go on."

Gilli scowled. "You've seen the way people are now. They're showing me respect. And you don't know what that's like for me."

"Maybe not," Morgana conceded. "But you're treading a dark path, Gilli. I know far too well where that path leads."

"You know _nothing_ of my life," Gilli retorted.

Morgana gave him a cool, considering look, then whispered into her hand. She held out her hand and slowly opened it to reveal a small flame. "For years now, I've lived with the knowledge that my own guardian can never know who I truly am. That if he did, he would have me killed. Every day, I must look him in the eye and pretend to be his loving ward…when I hate him. Believe me, I know what it's like to hide, to keep secrets." She extinguished the flame and lowered her hand.

Gilli stared at Morgana, obviously impressed. A tear actually rolled down his face. "Then you understand why I have to fight. If Uther is killed, so what? How many of our kind have died at his hands? How many more will? It's time those with magic fought back!"

Morgana shook her head. "I once thought the same as you. I was so foolish, so naïve. I didn't stop to think how people could get caught in the crossfire. I had to drink _poison_ in order to save the kingdom from my mistake. I didn't expect to wake up, and I'm still not sure I deserved to."

"I'm not _going_ to hurt anyone else," Gilli argued.

Morgana raised her eyebrows. "No? You've hurt people to get this far in the tournament. You killed at least one opponent, and the man you fought today didn't look too good when they carried him off the field."

"That's the way these things work," Gilli said, unmoved. "It could have been me that got injured."

"That's not the _point_!" Morgana exclaimed, exasperated. "You need to learn to use your magic for good, that is its true purpose! Fighting to protect friends and family is one thing, but fighting for gold and glory? You didn't have to sign up for this tournament. You didn't have to kill that man. You don't have to kill the king."

"Sounds to me like you care more about him than you realize," Gilli suggested acidly. "I'm not blinded by filial devotion."

"Neither am I! I once held a dagger over his chest, and it wasn't filial devotion or even my own conscience that stopped me from plunging it into his heart. Sometimes I fantasize about going through with it after all. But I don't, because I might just lose myself in the act. I'm not a murderer, Gilli. Are you?"

"I'm a _fighter_ ," Gilli said, his voice hard. "It's time someone struck a blow for the likes of you and me. And if you're too weak, then I will." He brushed past Morgana and left the room.

* * *

Morgana entered Merlin's chambers, dejected. "It's no use. He won't listen."

"You'll think of something," Merlin stated with absolute certainty.

"What else could I possibly do?" Morgana asked helplessly. "He's going to fight, with magic. And either he'll get himself caught or he'll kill Uther. Either way, he's doomed."

"No. You _will_ save him. It's your destiny."

"There you go again, _destiny_ ," Morgana huffed. "What's that even supposed to mean?!"

Merlin sighed and sat down on the bed. "There's something I should have told you a long time ago."

Morgana sat next to him, now wary. "What?"

"When I first met the dragon, he told me I had a great destiny. That both Arthur and I have great destinies. When you returned from your year with Morgause, he told me that you did too. Arthur's destiny is to free magic and unite the land of Albion. My destiny is to protect and guide him. _Your_ destiny is to prevent the Old Religion from returning to corruption."

" _Me?_ " Morgana repeated, dazed. "How could that possibly be my destiny? I nearly succumbed to it myself!"

" _Exactly!_ You understand people like Gilli. Who better to help them see the error of their ways?"

Morgana shook her head, still not fully convinced. "I don't…"

"Besides, you've been acting as our conscience for years!" Merlin plowed on. "How many times have you stood up to Father when he goes too far? How many times have you talked sense into me or Arthur when we're being pig-headed prats? You even convinced me to save Father from the manticore's poison because you didn't want me to live with the knowledge that I'd let him die. You've been fulfilling your destiny already, Morgana, even though you didn't know it!"

Morgana sat in silence for nearly a full minute. "You really think I can save Gilli?"

"Yes. I do."

"But I've no idea _how_ ," Morgana protested worriedly.

Merlin stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll figure it out."

* * *

Gwen cautiously entered Morgana's chambers. Morgana was sitting up in bed, staring at her bracelet. "My lady?"

Morgana jerked out of her reverie and looked up. "What are you still doing here? It's late."

"I saw the light, I wanted to make sure you were all right," Gwen explained.

Morgana sighed. "No. I…have a problem. I need to stop someone from doing something. I tried talking him out of it, but he wouldn't listen." She sighed again. "I don't know what else to try."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Really, Morgana? Are you a witch or not?"

"I'm not going to—wait. Actually, that's a brilliant idea." Morgana stood up and hugged her friend. "Thank you, Gwen!"

"You're…welcome?" Gwen replied, confusedly returning the embrace.

* * *

In the morning, Arthur entered his father's chambers. "I've come to wish you luck."

"Against a boy?" Uther said skeptically.

"He's reached the final."

Uther snorted dismissively. "Arthur, even _you_ could beat him."

* * *

Gilli walked through a crowd of cheering admirers toward the arena. When he reached the entrance, Morgana caught his eye and shook her head in warning. He smirked and moved into the center of the arena.

Uther already stood inside, looking wholly confident in his ability to defeat his opponent. He nodded at the royal box and put on his helmet. He then drew his sword and turned to Gilli. "For glory!"

Gilli held his sword aloft, mirroring Uther. "For glory."

Both men took a few steps backwards, and king and sorcerer faced off. After a few moments, Gilli charged and was promptly disarmed. Uther tried to take advantage of the opening, but his sword veered to the side and stuck in the ground. Gilli recovered his own weapon and resumed the attack, but Morgana used magic to send Gilli's shield flying off his arm, momentarily throwing him off balance. Gilli looked over at Morgana, furious. Morgana met his gaze, giving him another warning look.

Gilli returned his attention to the king and charged, right as Uther freed his sword from the ground. They traded a few more blows and eventually locked swords. The stalemate ended when Uther's sword flew out of his hand. Gilli then proceeded to batter away at Uther's shield.

Uther blocked several blows with apparent ease before Gilli finally succeeded in knocking him to the ground. Gilli stabbed his sword right through the shield toward Uther's throat, but another spell from Morgana caused the sword to become stuck in the shield. Gilli glanced pleadingly at Morgana. She shook her head again.

Uther maneuvered the shield off his arm and threw it to the side, taking Gilli's sword with it. The young sorcerer overbalanced and fell over. Uther crawled over to retrieve his sword while Gilli retrieved his shield. Both men stood up. Gilli shot one more pleading look at Morgana, but she remained unmoved.

Gilli turned back to the fight, just in time to block a blow from Uther. The young sorcerer backed away from the relentless assault and soon fell over again. Uther held his sword to Gilli's throat.

His victory established, Uther stepped back and the crowd cheered. The king raised his sword, acknowledging the cheers. Gilli despondently regained his feet and left the arena, now ignored by the crowd.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Gilli left the city. He had only gone a short way past the gates when a figure emerged from behind a tree. "I'm sorry," Morgana apologized. "You gave me no choice."

"You did what you had to do," Gilli replied, not slowing his pace. "And you betrayed your kind."

Morgana shook her head. "No, that was you. You betrayed us. You'd won, but you were going to kill the king anyway? There's no honor in that."

Gilli stopped and looked back at her with newfound interest.

Morgana stepped away from the tree. "Look inside yourself, Gilli. You're better than this. Magic's not meant to bring you glory."

Gilli narrowed his eyes, looking thoughtful. "I never understood my father. I thought that he was afraid of magic, but he wasn't. He was afraid of what it can do, how it can corrupt. I know now that he was—he was strong. Well, he was stronger than me." Gilli bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Morgana smiled. "Don't worry, Gilli. One day, magic _will_ be permitted again."

"How can you be so sure?" Gilli demanded.

"Because I gave her my word." Gilli jumped when Arthur also emerged into view. "I promise you, Gilli, when I am king you will not have to hide who you are. Your gifts will be recognized. You will be free."

"And then perhaps our paths will cross again," Morgana added.

Gilli nodded, slightly overwhelmed. "I hope so."

"Oh, they will," Morgana assured. "We're kin."

"Kin?"

Morgana pecked Gilli on the cheek. "Kin."

Gilli slowly reached up to touch his cheek, awestruck. "Until we meet again, my lady." He bowed and continued on his journey.

Once Gilli was out of earshot, Arthur raised his eyebrows at Morgana. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Morgana said quickly, turning slightly pink.

"Looked like something to me," Arthur said, amused.

"Shut up. I do know a spell that can make you forget the entire day," Morgana threatened.

* * *

That evening, Arthur and Morgana sat in the royal dining room. Arthur repeatedly shot amused looks at Morgana, which she steadfastly ignored. Finally, Uther and Merlin entered. "I thought the boy was going to kill me," Uther was saying. "Then suddenly the old fighting spirit kicked in! I dug deep, found my strength and the whole thing just began to flow. I felt at one with the sword. My feet began to move instinctively." Uther and Merlin sat down in their respective chairs.

"And now you're a champion once again," Morgana stated. She smirked at Arthur. "Maybe you could give Arthur some lessons."

"It is I who learned a great deal from our fight," Uther said seriously.

Morgana snorted, putting her napkin in her lap. "I can't see what."

"He's a far better warrior than you think. It is Arthur who should have claimed the prize."

"What makes you say that?" Morgana demanded.

"Because he threw the fight," Uther revealed. Arthur choked on his wine and put down his goblet. "That I might save face."

"You _knew_?" Arthur asked, stupefied.

"I have followed your progress with the sword since you were a boy. I know your abilities better than anyone. I am eternally grateful. I hope that when you are king and have sons of your own that they will afford you the same honor. Indeed, the most satisfying outcome of the tournament was that Arthur's actions have shown me that he is now truly ready to be king." Uther smiled.

"Well then." Merlin lifted his goblet. "To our future king."

"To our future king," Uther and Morgana chorused, lifting their goblets to join the toast.

Arthur broke into a smile. He might not have won the tournament, but he'd gotten recognition from the people who _really_ mattered.


	37. The Coming of Arthur Part I

The entire court watched solemnly as Arthur handed Uther a tattered piece of red cloth that bore the Pendragon crest. "It was Cenred who did this, you're certain of it?" Uther demanded.

"Yes, my lord," Arthur confirmed. "His messenger has only this minute departed Camelot. Cenred said that the patrol trespassed on his land, and…an example had to be made."

"How many dead?"

"All of them, Sire," Merlin answered. "Every last man." Many of the courtiers bowed their heads in respect.

"The knights?" Uther prompted.

"All lost," Arthur repeated. "Edric, Oldoff, Osric…and Sir Leon."

* * *

Once the court had dispersed, Merlin pulled Morgana aside. "Morgause has allied with Cenred in the past. Do you think she might have something to do with this?"

Morgana shook her head. "After we escaped the Castle of Fyrien, she decided that Cenred was useless to us and she returned to her castle in Odin's land. I think Cenred's being aggressive on his own volition now. He _has_ wanted the throne of Camelot for ages."

Arthur's voice came from behind Morgana. "What are you two whispering in dark corners about?"

"It's nothing," Merlin said quickly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I heard something about the throne of Camelot, you call that nothing?"

"Of course the throne isn't nothing, but this conversation has nothing to do with you," Morgana said somewhat curtly.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Fine. See you later."

* * *

Later that day, Leon returned to Camelot, alive and well. The council gathered again to hear Leon's report. Arthur walked right up to Leon and clasped his arm in a friendly greeting. "We thought you were dead for sure."

"Well I _was_ dead, or as good as, until the druids found me," Leon replied. Suddenly the air filled with tension, and Merlin and Morgana shared a glance.

"Druids?" Uther repeated.

"Yes, my lord," Leon said somewhat uncomfortably. "I owe them my life."

"How did they heal you?" Uther demanded. "You said you were as good as dead."

"I-I don't know."

"Did they use magic?"

"Well, I—"

"Yes or no, it's a simple enough question!"

"I only know that I drank from some kind of cup," Leon admitted.

"Cup?" Uther asked suspiciously.

"It was extraordinary, my lord," Leon continued somewhat uncertainly. "I have known nothing like it. From the moment it touched my lips, I could feel my life return to me."

For nearly a minute, the room was silent. Finally, Uther spoke. "Well. Your trials have left you weary, I'm sure." He turned to Arthur. "We must let him rest." With that, Uther left the room, followed by Arthur and Merlin.

Morgana approached Gaius and spoke quietly to him. "That sounds a lot like how Merlin saved Arthur from the bite of the Questing Beast. Do you think it could have been the Cup of Life?"

"Most likely," Gaius agreed. "But you needn't worry, my lady. The Cup will be quite safe with the druids. They are secretive by nature, they will have it well hidden."

Morgana shrugged. "I'm not worried, merely curious. Frankly, I'm content to let the druids have it. It may have saved Arthur's life, but it still caused a good deal of trouble."

* * *

A few hours later, the princes approached Uther in an empty corridor. "You sent for us, Father?" Merlin asked.

Uther looked grim. "Cenred is our sworn enemy, we _cannot_ risk him getting his hands on the Cup of Life. You must retrieve it. Your mission must remain secret; you can speak to no one of this."

Arthur nodded. "We will take only our most trusted men."

Uther shook his head. "We've seen what happened to the last patrol that entered Cenred's land. You must go alone. I'm sorry to place such a burden upon you, but there is no one else I can trust."

"Understood, Father," Arthur replied, feeling somewhat warmed by his father's faith. He and Merlin returned to their chambers, passing Morgana in another corridor.

Morgana stopped to give Arthur an appraising look. "What has you strutting about like a peacock?"

"I do not _strut_!" Arthur protested.

"He's just happy that Father entrusted us with a secret mission," Merlin interjected, hoping to forestall a childish argument.

"To fetch the Cup of Life?" Morgana guessed.

"Keep your voice down!" Arthur hissed.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Arthur, it's obvious. Good luck on your 'secret' mission." The siblings continued on their separate ways.

* * *

Morgana finally stopped in an unused room in the dungeons. She had only been waiting for a few minutes when Morgause joined her. "Greetings, my sister. How have you fared?"

Morgana smiled. "Quite well, thank you. And yourself?"

Morgause scowled. "It's been _months_ since we've had any sort of plan. Please tell me you have _some_ good news, sister, before I destroy my castle in a fit of frustration."

Morgana sighed, deciding it was time to pass along another piece of harmless information. "Arthur and Merlin have been sent to Cenred's kingdom to recover the Cup of Life."

Morgause's eyes widened. "The Cup of Life? Are you sure?" Morgana nodded, and Morgause broke into a smile. "How long I have searched for it."

Morgana caught her breath, hoping she hadn't misjudged the potential dangers of the Cup. "What use is a cup with healing powers? Neither of us is ill or injured."

Morgause whirled around to face Morgana again. "It does far more than that. Trust me, sister, with the Cup in our possession, Camelot would soon be at our mercy." She paused, looking thoughtful. "Cenred has spies everywhere. Perhaps he will be of use to us again. If he can have the princes followed…"

"Then they will lead us all the way to the Cup itself," Morgana concluded, feeling sick to her stomach. Silently, she cursed herself; she should have known better than to mention _any_ magical object to Morgause.

* * *

"So…where exactly are you going?" Will demanded as he began packing Merlin's bags.

"Can't tell you that," Merlin said casually. "It's a secret."

"A secret," Will said flatly. "You're telling me this one mission is a bigger secret than, I don't know, _the fact that you were born with magic?_ "

"The nature of my birth is _my_ secret," Merlin replied, unfazed. "And therefore I can reveal it at my discretion. It was my father who ordered that this mission be kept secret."

Will shook his head. "Unbelievable. I spend a decade keeping all your secrets, and this is the thanks I get."

Merlin shrugged. "Fine. It'll be dangerous and we'll be traveling through bandit-infested lands. Happy?"

Will stared at Merlin. "No, not in the slightest! Now you're making me wonder if I'll ever see you again!"

Merlin snorted. "First you complain I'm not showing any faith in you, then you decide not to show faith in me."

Will stopped packing and folded his arms. "If _you_ think it's dangerous, it probably is, even for you. You're not immortal, Merlin."

"No, but I've survived far worse than this mission," Merlin countered. "There's no need to worry, I'm not going to die."

"You'd better not," Will replied, his voice hard. "I didn't spend ten years serving one of the only decent nobles I've ever met just to have you die on me."

* * *

Morgana burst into Gaius's chambers without knocking. "Gaius, what do you know about the Cup of Life?" she demanded frantically.

Gaius looked somewhat taken aback by the abrupt interruption of his evening. "Well, its magic is eternal, unbound by time or place…"

"I don't care about that!" Morgana snapped. "How could it be used as a weapon?"

Gaius grimaced. "Many centuries ago, it fell into the possession of a great warlord. One night, he gathered his army before him. He took a drop of blood from each and every man and collected it in the Cup. Such was the vessel's power that the soldiers were made immortal where they stood. The carnage they wrought was beyond all imagining." Morgana subconsciously took a step backwards in horror.

Gaius sighed before continuing. "The king's no fool. He knows that the forces of the Old Religion are rising up against him once more. Heaven forbid that the Cup should fall into Cenred's hands. If he found a sorcerer willing to wield it, Camelot would be all but lost."

Morgana wordlessly shook her head and turned around.

"Is something the matter, my lady?" Gaius called after her. Morgana did not answer him, having already fled the room.

* * *

Morgana burst into Merlin's chambers, once again without knocking. "Merlin, you need—" She broke off when she realized that Will was alone in the room, still packing.

"He went to talk to Arthur," Will said helpfully.

"Right," Morgana said somewhat sheepishly.

She exited the room and went down the hall to Arthur's chambers. This time, she remembered to knock and wait for a response. As soon as she received one, she walked in and closed the door. "You need to be careful. You _cannot_ let Cenred get his hands on the Cup. No matter what." Morgana gave Merlin a significant look.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "We knew _that_ already, Morgana, why are you suddenly acting like the fate of Camelot depends on it?"

"Because it does! The Cup is a weapon!"

"It's magical," Arthur scoffed. "Cenred's no sorcerer, what could he do with it?"

"He could find a sorcerer to wield it for him," Merlin answered, eyes widening as he realized what Morgana was implying.

"Like who?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin and Morgana shared another look, but did not answer him.

"Will you _stop that!_ " Arthur snapped, now irritated.

"Stop what?" Merlin and Morgana replied in unison.

"Shutting me out of conversations that clearly involve the fate of Camelot!" Arthur exclaimed. "You know, I used to think all your secret looks and conversations involved your magic, but that's not it, is it? There's something else you both are refusing to tell me!"

"We've been telling you all you need to know," Morgana retorted. She stormed back out of the room.

Arthur turned to glare at Merlin, and Merlin sighed. "It wasn't my decision to keep you in the dark about this."

"In the dark about what?"

Merlin shook his head. "It's not my place to say."

"Of course it isn't," Arthur said bitterly.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin and Arthur departed on their mission. Arthur barely looked at Merlin and didn't say a word.

Eventually, Merlin grew fed up with the tense silence and tried to make conversation. "You know, I'm kind of surprised the druids healed Leon. He's a knight of Camelot, they had every reason to think he'd come back with a patrol seeking their heads."

"Who knows how their minds work," Arthur said tersely. "If you're so curious, ask when we get there."

"No, I just think it was a very noble thing for them to do," Merlin replied. He paused, hoping his brother would say something further, but there was no sound from behind him. "Arthur?"

Suddenly, Merlin felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. He looked to the side and had just enough time to see the shaft of a dart before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes and nearly a dozen men swam into view. Arthur stood front and center. For a few moments, Merlin lay still in dazed confusion. Then Arthur bent down and lightly slapped his brother's cheek to jolt him into full wakefulness.

"Morning to you too," Merlin said, rubbing his head. Arthur simply scowled.

Merlin slowly stood up and took in the situation. They were imprisoned in an indoor stone pit whose walls were about twice the height of a man. The pit was packed with men; there was very little elbow room. Light spilled in from a window somewhere up above.

Arthur suddenly spoke in a low growl, causing Merlin to jump. "Touch me again and you die."

Merlin whirled around and saw Arthur shoving a man's hand off his shoulder. " _Gwaine?_ " Merlin exclaimed in disbelief.

"No manners, you royals," Gwaine said good-naturedly. "Merlin, old friend, you look terrible." He clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Same to you," Merlin replied.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Arthur interrupted.

Gwaine shrugged. "Oh you know…wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink."

"Nothing's changed there, then," Arthur concluded. "Where exactly are we?"

Gwaine glanced upwards. "In the bowels of an old castle. Belongs to a fellow named Jarl. Lovely bloke. Slave trader."

"Wonderful," Merlin sighed. "This just gets better and better."

"Right, you filthy vermin," a man called, approaching the edge of the pit. He wore jewels and black furs; presumably he was Jarl. "Which one of you is ready to face my champion in the arena?"

Jarl waited for a few moments, but no one moved or made a sound. "No volunteers? I shall have to choose one of you filthy toerags myself, then. Let me see…how about…you?" He pointed a finger in Merlin's direction. Merlin looked over his shoulder, hoping Jarl was pointing at someone behind him, but no such luck. "Death or glory, boy. You should be honored."

"Who is this so-called champion?" Arthur asked loudly. "Can he crush nothing but weaklings like this?"

"You think you can offer a better contest?" Jarl demanded.

"I guarantee it," Arthur said confidently.

"Arthur, _no_ ," Merlin cut in.

"Shut up," Arthur snapped. Merlin probably _could_ take on this so-called champion, but he was better at magic than swordplay; it made more sense for Arthur to do this.

"Very well," Jarl agreed. "But if you lose, I'll feed your little friend to the crows, piece by stinking piece. Are you ready, my champion?"

"I am," Gwaine replied. Merlin and Arthur stared at him in disbelief. Gwaine grimaced helplessly.

* * *

The three of them were lifted out of the pit and taken to a large room full of jeering men. The crowd parted to leave an empty, circular space in the center of the room. Arthur and Gwaine were shoved into this space. One of the slave traders held Merlin by the arms near the back of the crowd.

"Gentlemen!" Jarl said loudly. "The rules are simple. One man lives and one man dies. If you cannot, or _will_ not finish off your opponent…I'll kill you both." He tossed a pair of swords at Arthur and Gwaine's feet. "Let battle commence!"

The room filled with bloodthirsty cheers. Arthur and Gwaine looked at each other, then picked up the swords. Gwaine hefted his sword and swung at Arthur. Arthur staggered backwards, taken aback by Gwaine's ferocity. He raised his own sword and began blocking Gwaine's blows.

After about a minute, Arthur locked swords with Gwaine and leaned in close. "Take it easy, will you?"

"It's got to look real, hasn't it?" Gwaine hissed. He pulled away and resumed trading blows.

A few moments later, Arthur briefly locked blades again. "Fine. If it's real you want…"

Arthur shoved Gwaine into the crowd. They pushed Gwaine back into the ring. Arthur hefted his sword and finally began fighting to the best of his abilities. He disarmed Gwaine, only for Gwaine to tackle him. They toppled to the ground, both now weaponless. The crowd leaned in as they grappled with each other.

"So…what next?" Gwaine asked quietly.

"Uh…" Arthur tried to look toward Merlin, hoping his brother would find some way to intervene with magic.

A few moments later, some ropes in the rafters caught fire. The crowd looked up at the rapidly spreading flames and began shoving each other to escape. Arthur grabbed one of the swords and raced for the exit, pausing just long enough to grab Merlin's arm and drag his brother along. Gwaine ran with them, carrying the other sword.

* * *

In the woods outside the castle, the trio finally stopped to catch their breath. "Well, that's somewhere I'll not be in a hurry to see again," Gwaine commented, panting.

"Best stay out of trouble, then," Arthur replied.

"I could say the same to you."

"You could do, but I wouldn't have any idea what you're talking about," Arthur said flatly.

"Oh, come on," Gwaine wheedled. "You must have done _something_ to end up in a hole like that."

"Actually, we're on a quest," Merlin admitted.

Arthur glared at his brother. "Merlin, what part of the word 'secret' did you not understand?"

"I understand it just fine, as you full well know!" Merlin snapped.

"Yes, and that's just the problem!" Arthur retorted.

"Gentlemen. Gentlemen!" Gwaine cut in. "It seems, whatever it is that you're after, you could use a little help."

* * *

About an hour later, Gwaine spoke up as they walked. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"If we told you that, we'd have to kill you," Arthur said casually.

"You're not telling me you took that order seriously?" Merlin demanded incredulously.

"Well, according to _Morgana_ , we can't let _anyone_ get their hands on the Cu—on _it_ or the kingdom will fall," Arthur said irritably.

"According to Morgana, we can't let _Cenred_ get his hands on it," Merlin corrected. "Don't you listen?"

"I'd be happy to listen if you're willing to talk."

"I'd be happy to talk, but I told you, not my decision!"

"Unless you're under some magic compulsion that removes your free will, yes, it _is_ your decision!"

"It's not my secret to tell!"

"Neither was the fact that we're on a quest!"

"Gentlemen," Gwaine tried to cut in.

"I didn't say where we're going, did I?" Merlin continued, ignoring Gwaine.

" _My lords!_ " Gwaine said loudly. Merlin and Arthur both turned to stare at him, surprised at Gwaine's open acknowledgement of their ranks. Gwaine could scarcely believe it himself, but he needed to get their attention. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're blathering about, but this is getting you nowhere!"

Merlin and Arthur stared at Gwaine for a few moments longer, then shot each other heated looks and continued walking in silence.

Gwaine shook his head. "Good thing I was here or you might have killed each other before you finished your quest."

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the druids' cave. A bunch of mossy boulders surrounded the entrance. Arthur started to lead the way in, but Merlin clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it's better if I go alone."

"Why?" Arthur asked acidly. "So you can keep more secrets?"

"No, because I have a much better history with the druids than you do." Merlin paused and glanced at Gwaine. "Don't ask."

"Wasn't going to," Gwaine promised. "I've no plans to set off any more civil wars."

"Fine. Merlin, go alone," Arthur relented sullenly.

Merlin nodded curtly and entered the cave. It was full of candles and hanging cloths. One of the cloths rustled. After a few moments, a young boy poked his head out, looking awestruck. "Emrys?"

Merlin smiled warmly. "Yes. I'm Emrys. Do you know where your leader is?"

"I am here, Emrys," an adult voice replied. Merlin looked up to see that nearly a dozen druids had emerged from hiding. The speaker was a smiling middle-aged man with curly hair. "You seek the Cup of Life, do you not?"

Merlin sighed. "My father does. If I return empty-handed, I fear he will return and take it by force. I would prefer to avoid bloodshed."

"I understand. It is yours." The leader held out the Cup. Merlin put a hand on the Cup to take it, but the leader did not let go. "The Cup is in your care now, Emrys. Guard it well. The future of this land depends on it."

Merlin nodded, and the leader finally released his grip. Merlin put the Cup in his bag and left the cave again.

* * *

Arthur and Gwaine were waiting just outside. "So…mission accomplished?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes," Merlin confirmed. "Now we head back to Camelot."

Gwaine snorted. "Hard work, this quest business."

Merlin shook his head. "This is where the _really_ dangerous part begins."

* * *

As they approached the border, Arthur stopped short. "Quiet. Listen."

Merlin's eyes widened. "The woods are completely silent."

"Exactly," Arthur agreed, his voice grim.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Never satisfied, you city types. It's too noisy, it's too quiet…" He trailed off when a few dozen soldiers poured out of the trees. The trio promptly broke into a run.

After a few minutes, Arthur heard Merlin cry out in pain behind him. The elder prince turned around and ran back just in time to see his brother lying on the ground while a soldier pulled the Cup out of his bag. Arthur yelled in wordless fury and attacked the man.

The man threw the Cup to the side in his haste to draw his sword. He was too slow; Arthur quickly killed him and ran after the Cup. Then he skidded to a halt at the top of a steep slope. A group of soldiers were running away along the bottom of the ravine. One of them had the Cup clutched in his hand.

Arthur swore and returned to Merlin's side. He found an arrow lodged in the back of Merlin's thigh.

* * *

A few hours later, night had fallen, and Merlin's condition had not improved. Arthur carefully pushed aside the bandage for another look.

"That doesn't look too great," Gwaine observed.

Arthur grimaced. "The arrow must have been poisoned." He reached out and felt his brother's forehead, finding it very hot to the touch. He took off his jacket and used it to cover Merlin. "He's got a fever. We need to keep him warm." Arthur sighed, worried. "At least, I think we do. I know how to wash and bandage normal injuries, but poison…I'm no physician."

"I don't get it," Gwaine mused. "What could possibly warrant all this fuss?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but I've been told that the object we were after can be a terrible weapon," Arthur replied somberly.

"Not so great Cenred's got it, then," Gwaine concluded.

* * *

Morgana paced in her chambers, watched by Gwen. "Morgana?" Gwen said worriedly. "Morgana! If you keep that up, you're going to wear a groove into the floor! What's troubling you?"

"Arthur and Merlin should be back by now," Morgana fretted.

"I'm sure they're fine," Gwen soothed.

Morgana shook her head. "You know as well as I do, they've been gone too long."

Gwen lifted her chin. "Arthur is the First Knight of Camelot and the kingdom's greatest warrior. And Merlin…he's quite capable too. They always come home safely. Why should this time be any different?"

Morgana finally stopped pacing and looked her friend in the eye. "Gwen…" she whispered fearfully. "I've made a terrible mistake."

* * *

Merlin's condition steadily worsened throughout the night. His fever rose, and he began mumbling in his sleep. "What's that he's saying?" Gwaine asked curiously.

Arthur listened for a few moments. To his horror, he realized that Merlin was muttering in the Old Tongue. "Fevered gibberish," he lied hurriedly.

Gwaine didn't look entirely convinced, but he let the matter drop.

Arthur bent forward to stroke Merlin's hair. "Come on, Merlin. Don't do this to me. Don't you dare up and die of poison, not again!"

" _Again?_ " Gwaine repeated incredulously.

Arthur ignored him. "Do you hear me, Merlin? You're not allowed to die. I'm going to need you at my side when I become king. Keep as many secrets as you like, I don't care, just _get better_!"

Merlin simply shivered without waking.

* * *

The next morning, Leon returned from a scouting patrol to Cenred's border. Once again, Leon was the only survivor, but this time he claimed they had never reached the border. Cenred's men had been well within Camelot's territory.

"We must convene the council of war," Uther announced worriedly.

"They cannot be stopped," Leon said shakily. "The soldiers, Sire, they will not fall!"

"What are you saying?" Uther breathed.

"They will not die," Leon revealed. Morgana stifled a gasp of horror.

Uther's eyes widened. "Gather the knights. Prepare whatever defenses you can."

"But Sire—"

"Do it!" Uther snapped.

Leon bowed and exited, followed by most of the councilors. Uther turned to Gaius. "It's Cenred. It must be. How? The location of the Cup was secret."

"There's only one explanation, Sire," Gaius said grimly. "We have a traitor in our midst."

Morgana flinched. There was no traitor…merely a very foolish ward to the king. How could she have been so _stupid_?

* * *

Merlin stirred. He blinked open his eyes to see the sun high overhead. He tried to remember what he was doing and how he had gotten there. There was some important mission… "The Cup!" Merlin exclaimed. Arthur and Gwaine jerked awake. Merlin looked around. "Where is it, where's the Cup?!"

Arthur grimaced. "Lost to Cenred's men. And don't scare me like that."

"Scare you like what? I'm fine." Merlin tried to stand up. He promptly teetered when he put weight on his bad leg. Arthur and Gwaine both sprang to their feet and steadied him.

"I really don't think you are," Arthur said tiredly. "We were worried you wouldn't last the night."

"Take more than an arrow to fell me," Merlin muttered.

"Be that as it may, you are _not_ fine," Arthur retorted.

"Good enough," Merlin retorted. "We've got to get back to Camelot before it's too late."

* * *

That night, Morgana looked out her window at the army camped outside their walls. The army was utterly massive; even without the Cup of Life, they would be a formidable threat. _With_ the Cup…

"Is it true they attack at dawn?" Gwen asked from behind Morgana.

"I'm afraid so," Morgana whispered.

"And no word from Arthur or Merlin?"

Morgana shook her head. "Nothing."

"Then all is lost," Gwen concluded fearfully. "We will be massacred, every last one of us."

Morgana finally turned away from the window. "No. Morgause means to crown me queen. There's no point in ruling over a kingdom where the people have all been slaughtered."

"But Morgause cares nothing for innocent lives, you said so yourself."

"Yes, but she will not kill purely for the sake of bloodlust," Morgana clarified. "Anyone who resists will surely die…but those that welcome the new regime will have a future here."

Gwen grimaced. "No one will welcome this new regime."

Morgana shook her head again. "Fear can make people act against their conscience. It's driven men to do far worse than bow to tyrants. It's driven _me_ to do far worse. All of this started because I was afraid of what Uther might do to me if he discovered the truth." She swallowed hard. "If only this army could be defeated with another bottle of hemlock. I deserve it."

"Morgana!" Gwen reproached. "The time for blame is past. Dying will solve nothing. You need to forgive yourself."

"Do _you_?" Morgana asked seriously.

"Do I what?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes." Gwen hugged Morgana. "I forgive you. Now do what you've been doing for as long as I've known you and protect your people."

" _How?_ " Morgana demanded helplessly. "I can't even protect my own brothers, they're probably dead because of me!"

Gwen shook her head. "I don't believe that. They wouldn't go down easily. They're out there somewhere, on their way home. And it's your job to make sure they have a home to return to. Maybe you can't save _everyone_ …but you're far from powerless."

"Power…" Morgana whispered. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Maybe there _is_ something that can help."

* * *

Morgana let herself into Merlin's empty, darkened chambers and went straight for his spellbook. Sure enough, she found the vial of water from the Lake of Avalon stashed with the book. She took out the vial and turned it over in her hand. According to Merlin, the Fisher King had said "when all seems lost, this will show you the way".

Morgana took a deep breath and cast the Spell of Revelation on the vial. A face briefly swirled in the water, then a woman's voice spoke in her mind. _My message is for Merlin, and him alone._

"Very well then." Morgana stood up. Her face hardened with determination. A plan had finally formed in her mind.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine crested a ridge and saw the burning ruins of a village in the distance. "What the hell happened?" Gwaine wondered.

"I don't know," Arthur said worriedly.

"We need to hurry, we're still a day's march from Camelot," Merlin muttered. He limped forward. Arthur quickly reached out to steady him before he could fall down the hill.

* * *

A few hours later, the trio found the remains of a Camelot patrol. Looking around, Merlin made a horrifying observation. "There's not a single enemy body."

"You're right," Arthur realized. "This wasn't a fight, this was a slaughter."

"Who could have done such a thing?" Gwaine wondered.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to find out," Arthur said grimly. He glanced at Merlin, who still determinedly remained on his feet. "Come on."

* * *

Late in the afternoon, they crested another ridge and caught sight of Camelot. Smoke wreathed the citadel. The trio quickened their pace, Merlin with some difficulty. On their way to the city, they passed the remains of another patrol.

Night had fallen by the time they made their way through a side gate onto the deserted streets. Arthur led them straight to Gwen's house, where he kicked down the door. He drew his sword and cautiously entered the house, followed by Merlin and Gwaine.

Suddenly, there was a yell. A dark figure emerged from behind a curtain, wielding a sword. Arthur hurriedly lifted his sword to parry, then both men lowered their weapons as they recognized each other.

"I'm sorry," Elyan said shakily. Gwaine closed the door.

"Where is everyone?" Arthur demanded. "What happened?"

"They came out of nowhere," Elyan revealed. "A mighty army, weapons were useless against them. They were men, Sire, but…not men. Nothing could kill them. Nothing."

"The Cup," Merlin whispered. No wonder Morgana had been so frantic.

Arthur fell silent for a moment. "Where's your sister, where's Guinevere?"

"She was in the citadel when they attacked," Elyan replied.

"Then there's still hope," Arthur stated, turning toward the door.

Elyan shook his head. "Sire…the citadel's been taken."

* * *

Merlin determinedly accompanied the group into the citadel, despite Arthur's protests. However, the younger prince eventually stumbled to a halt and leaned against a wall, panting.

"Merlin, you can't go on," Arthur said worriedly.

"Have to," Merlin insisted. "Must find the others…"

"Not without treatment," Arthur stated firmly. "Elyan, do you know the way to the dungeons?"

"Yeah, I think so," Elyan replied.

"Go with Gwaine, see if you can find them," Arthur ordered.

Elyan nodded and led Gwaine back the way they came. Arthur slung Merlin's arm over his shoulder and hauled him in a different direction. "Right, you're coming with me."

"No," Merlin protested weakly. "Need to find Father…"

"No, you need to get that leg looked at," Arthur retorted, his tone brooking no argument.

* * *

Arthur finally set Merlin down on a bench in Gaius's empty chambers. "Now _stay put_ ," the elder brother ordered. He walked over to a table and began looking through some potions. "There's got to be _something_ here that can help you. If only Gaius would _label_ these…"

Arthur froze when he heard a noise in the closet. Picking up his sword, he cautiously stalked toward the closet and threw it open. When he saw who was inside, he lowered his sword again.

"Sire!" Gaius exclaimed.

"Where's Merlin?" Will demanded.

"He's hurt," Arthur replied. "An arrow to the leg, I think it was poisoned. Please, I don't know how to treat him."

"Oh, damn it," Will muttered. He hurried to his friend's side and shifted the bandage for a closer look. "I _told_ you not to die on me!"

"Haven't yet, have I?" Merlin argued.

"I get the impression that's more to Arthur's credit than yours," Will retorted. He stepped aside to make room for Gaius.

Gaius briefly examined the wound, then looked up. "The wound's infected, Sire. I'll have to redress the leg to reduce inflammation."

"No, there's no time for that," Merlin replied. "Just give me something to keep going. What I wouldn't give for my spellbook…"

"I've got that, actually." Will returned to the closet and pulled out a large bag. "Morgana gave me this, said to get it to you if I had the chance. Wouldn't explain why she didn't plan on giving it to you herself…"

"I've got a feeling I know why," Merlin sighed. He accepted a potion from Gaius and downed it in a single gulp.

At that moment, Elyan and Gwaine burst through the door. "The king, my lords, he's alive!" Elyan exclaimed.

Merlin immediately stood up. "Where is he?"

"They're taking him to the throne room as we speak," Gwaine replied.

"Then this may be my last chance," Arthur concluded.

" _Our_ last chance," Merlin corrected. "Like hell I'm letting you face these soldiers alone."

"Fine, if it makes you feel better," Arthur agreed, exasperated. "Gwaine, Elyan, Will, take Gaius and make your way to the woods beyond the castle. I hope we meet again."

"No way," Will objected, narrowing his eyes at Merlin. "I'm not leaving _him_ to find his way into more trouble."

"I can take care of myself!" Merlin protested.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Clearly."

"Oh all right," Merlin relented with a sigh.

* * *

The group exited the physician's chambers. Gwaine, Elyan and Gaius headed down the stairs toward the woods while Merlin, Arthur and Will headed toward the throne room. Merlin stumbled slightly, but he stayed on his feet. They had to dodge several patrolling soldiers, and they ended up changing directions and making their way onto the balcony above the crowded throne room.

Morgause stood in front of the throne, smirking. Sir Geoffrey stood off to the side, held at sword point by one of the soldiers. The rest of the attendees appeared to be members of Cenred's army—though they wore different livery and Cenred himself was nowhere in sight.

Merlin spotted a gleaming object in Geoffrey's hands and suddenly realized what was happening. "We should go," he hissed quietly.

" _What?_ " Arthur demanded incredulously. "But Father—Guinevere—Morgana…" He trailed off and gave Merlin a suspicious look. "This has to do with that _secret_ again, doesn't it?"

"I'll tell you everything, Arthur, but this is _not_ how you want to find out, trust me! Gwen and Morgana will be fine, and there's nothing we can do for Father from here."

"Very well," Arthur said somewhat frostily. He led the way back off the balcony and quickly pulled both Merlin and Will behind a pillar in order to hide from yet another patrolling pair of soldiers.

"Maybe you should at least save the conversation for once we're out of the castle?" Will suggested.

"Probably a good idea," Arthur reluctantly conceded.

* * *

Uther was hauled into the throne room and forced to his knees in front of Morgause—the filthy _witch_ who had once taken his daughter from him. "Well, Uther," Morgause said. "How the mighty have fallen. I don't think you'll be needing _this_ any more." She lifted the crown off of Uther's head.

"This is unlawful," Uther growled. "You cannot do this. You have _no right to the throne!_ "

Morgause simply smirked and looked to the side. A familiar figure emerged from behind the throne. "No, she does not…but I do."

Uther froze in shock. It couldn't be. Not his beloved Morgana. And yet here she was, taking her place in front of the throne, towering over him with no trace of love or warmth in her gaze. "I am your daughter, after all."

Uther caught his breath and looked away. She couldn't know that…she was never supposed to know that…

"Don't look so surprised, I've known for some time." Morgana sat on the throne, her expression icy.

Morgause jerked her head at the soldier behind Geoffrey. Geoffrey was shoved forward. Reluctantly, he held out an ornate jeweled crown. "By the power vested in me, I crown thee Morgana Pendragon…Queen of Camelot." He placed the crown on Morgana's head. She smiled, secretly wishing a thousand deaths upon her sister.

* * *

Arthur, Merlin and Will emerged from a tunnel under the ramparts. Arthur stopped and glared at Merlin, folding his arms. "Well? What the hell have you and Morgana been hiding?"

Merlin sighed. "Do you remember the sleeping sickness, how she was immune to it?"

"Yes," Arthur said warily. "Are you telling me you _do_ know what protected her?"

"Yes, I do. She was the source of the enchantment. But she didn't…" Merlin swallowed. "She just wanted our people—the magical people—to be free. She thought Morgause was only going to kill Father, no one else." Arthur's jaw dropped, but Merlin plowed on. "She didn't know what Morgause was planning until it was too late. She drank _poison_ in an effort to break the spell."

"And you saved her?" Will guessed.

Merlin shook his head. "I made a deal with Morgause—Morgana for Camelot. Morgause called off the attack, and I gave her the empty bottle of poison so she could create a cure. Once Morgana recovered, Morgause spent that whole year trying to corrupt her. Morgana tried to escape and return home, but Morgause was too strong for her. Eventually, Morgana decided to feign allegiance to Morgause while secretly working to foil Morgause's every plan. And Morgana has continued to do so ever since her return."

"But…what does that have to do with the immortal army?" Arthur demanded, still trying to wrap his head around this.

"Everything," Merlin replied. "Morgause knows that Morgana is our sister. The army, the invasion—it's all a plot to put Morgana on the throne."

"Morgana is taking the _throne_?" Arthur repeated, shocked.

"Uh, guys…" Will interrupted, looking up at the top of the ramparts.

"Under duress, Arthur!" Merlin insisted. "She fully believes and accepts that _you_ are the rightful heir!"

" _Look out!_ " Will yelled, diving in front of them. An arrow landed in his chest, and he collapsed.

"WILL!" Merlin cried. He spotted a soldier on top of the ramparts, readying another arrow. A flash of his eyes blasted the man backwards, away from the edge.

The danger temporarily abated, Merlin knelt at his friend's side, his own injury completely forgotten. "Just hold on…there's got to be something I can do…"

"I always knew…that serving nobility…would get me killed…" Will gasped out painfully.

"No…" Merlin breathed, shaking his head. "This was never part of your job."

Will managed a small smile. "You're a good man, Merlin…worth dying for…" He choked out one final breath and stopped moving, his eyes staring sightlessly at the night sky.

"No!" Merlin begged. "Will…please…Will…"

"Merlin, we've got to go," Arthur said urgently.

"No! I'm not leaving him!"

"There's nothing you can do for him! That soldier is either coming back with reinforcements or gone to report the presence of a sorcerer! We've got to go, _now_ , or he'll have died in vain!" Arthur hauled Merlin to his feet and dragged him away.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Please don't murder me...**


	38. The Coming of Arthur Part II

**A/N: Thank you for not murdering me...except you, Juxshoa.**

* * *

The throne room doors opened. A pair of soldiers escorted Sir Leon into the room and shoved him to his knees in front of the throne.

"Tell me, Sir Leon…how have you enjoyed the first week of my reign?" Morgana asked.

Leon said nothing, glaring at her.

Morgana suppressed a sigh; she would have expected nothing less, but she had to keep up appearances. "Speak up. Are you and your fellow knights ready to honor and serve me?"

"I would rather die," Leon stated coldly.

Morgause smirked. "That _can_ be arranged."

"My loyalty is to the king and princes. There is _nothing_ you can do to change that."

"We shall see," Morgana said icily. She jerked her head at the guards. They picked up Leon and hauled him back to the dungeons.

Morgana took a deep breath, reining in her frustration. She might be queen in name, but the soldiers were bound to Morgause. If Morgana were to issue any anomalous orders, it would likely cause more problems than it would solve.

* * *

Arthur ran through the woods, fleeing soldiers yet again. Finally, he made it back to the ravine that concealed the cave entrance. He hurried inside, set down his pack and accepted a waterskin from Elyan. Unfortunately, he quickly discovered that the waterskin was empty.

"I'll get some more," Elyan offered.

Arthur shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"What happened?" Gwaine demanded.

Arthur grimaced. "Morgause's men, they're everywhere."

He sighed and glanced at the corner of the cave. Merlin and Gaius sat huddled against the wall, staring blankly into space. Although the whole group was mourning, Merlin and Gaius had taken Will's death much harder than the others.

* * *

Morgana stood with Morgause on the balcony above the courtyard. The few remaining knights of Camelot stood in a row facing the witches. A large crowd of townspeople had gathered to watch.

"I will give you _one_ more chance to pledge your allegiance to me," Morgana announced haughtily. A row of soldiers aimed crossbows at the knights.

Leon lifted his eyes to the balcony and smiled. "Long live the king!" The other knights all chorused the cheer.

"Perhaps this will help you change your mind," Morgause said coldly. She lifted a hand, then brought it down in the signal to kill. The soldiers turned and fired into the crowd of innocent bystanders.

" _No!_ " Morgana cried, magically halting the arrows in midair. She let them fall harmlessly to the ground, then rounded on Morgause. "This was not the plan, sister! If they pledge allegiance purely to protect the people, they will turn on us the first chance they get!"

"Very well," Morgause agreed, giving Morgana a shrewd look. She raised her voice again. "Return them to the dungeons." The soldiers moved to obey her orders.

"I was under the impression the knights themselves were to die," Morgana said cautiously, afraid that Morgause would change her mind.

Morgause shook her head. "Without their allegiance, the people will not yield."

"Nor will they yield if we slaughter them unprovoked," Morgana pointed out.

* * *

Guards opened the door of the cell. Morgana walked in and smirked. This particular prisoner's fate was the one good thing to come of the invasion. "Father."

Uther turned away from the window, looking haggard. "Why are you doing this?"

Morgana raised an eyebrow, regarding him with a cold look. "Why would I turn against the man who has slaughtered so many of my people and forced me to live in fear?"

"They bring their fates upon themselves," Uther argued weakly. "They practice evil."

" _We,_ " Morgana corrected. "I have magic, _Father_. You condemn your own daughter."

Uther shook his head, desperately trying to cling to the views he had held for so long and yet unable to hate his little girl. "Why take up magic? I taught you of its evils. I fought so hard to protect you from its clutches…"

"You cannot protect me from myself," Morgana snapped. "I did not choose this. Magic chose me, as it chose so many others that you put to death. You left us no choice but to rise up against you in order to survive." She smirked again. "And now, finally, you know what it's like to be alone and afraid. To be disgusted with who and what you are. You suffer… _as we suffered._ " She turned around and headed back to the door.

"Do you really hate me so much?" Uther called brokenly.

Morgana looked over her shoulder at him. "You cannot begin to know how much I hate you."

* * *

Arthur took a bowl of stew over to Merlin and set it down in front of him. "Come on, Merlin. You need to eat."

"What's the point?" Merlin asked dully.

"Do you think Will gave up his life so you could waste away in the back of a cave while Morgause oppresses our people? Honor his memory by getting up and doing something to save our kingdom!"

"Like what?" Merlin argued wearily. "We cannot defeat an immortal army."

"We don't know until we try," Arthur countered.

Arthur waited, but Merlin said nothing further. He sighed and walked away. After a few moments, Merlin picked up the bowl and started eating.

* * *

Morgana watched Gwen make the bed. "Gwen…" Morgana said quietly. "I think you should get out of Camelot."

Gwen tucked in a stray corner and turned around. "Why?"

"Morgause doubts your loyalties. She already knew about your relationship with Arthur, and you made matters worse when you begged to give Will a proper funeral."

Gwen bowed her head, a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "Thank you for insisting on it."

Morgana sighed. "If Morgause had any idea whose servant he was, I doubt I could have talked her into it. We're lucky she hasn't guessed _who_ he was fleeing the castle with. But back to my point…I don't think you're safe here, Gwen."

"All right, then." Gwen lifted her chin. "But I'm not the only one in danger. Let me break Leon out and take him with me."

"Will he trust you, after he's seen you at my side?" Morgana asked worriedly.

"My mother was a maid in his household. We grew up together. He'll come around," Gwen declared confidently.

Morgana nodded. "Then I will procure a key and arrange for you to meet with him under the guise of talking sense into him."

* * *

"Gaius," Merlin said quietly. "Arthur's right. He'd want us to pick ourselves up and keep going."

Gaius shook his head, his expression devoid of hope. "But how?"

"Come on, Gaius, there must be a way to render the army mortal once more," Merlin urged. "And if anyone would know it, you would."

Gaius sighed and nodded. "The Cup of Life has to be emptied of the blood it contains. Once that happens, the enchantment will no longer hold."

"Then that's what I'll do," Merlin stated, his voice full of determination.

"They're _immortal_ , Merlin," Gaius fretted. "You don't have the power to defeat a soldier, never mind an army."

"I have to try."

* * *

Morgause approached Morgana near the dungeons. "Sister. How brilliant you are."

"What are you talking about?" Morgana asked, confused.

"Letting your maid speak with Sir Leon," Morgause explained. "It is the perfect opportunity to watch and see where her loyalties _truly_ lie."

Morgana pasted on a smile. "Of course." She reluctantly followed Morgause to a concealed grate that looked into Leon's cell.

A few minutes later, Gwen entered the cell with a loaf of bread. Leon promptly stood up. "Guinevere!"

"It's all I could get," Gwen apologized.

Leon took the bread. "I don't understand, what are you doing here?" He began wolfing down the bread before she could reply.

"Morgana sent me," Gwen answered. Leon stopped eating and looked at her with horror. "All is not as it seems, Leon, listen to me!"

Leon spat out a mouthful of bread. "I'd rather starve. Guards!"

Gwen stepped closer to him and lowered her voice. "I'm going to help you escape." Leon stared at her in shock.

A guard approached the cell, and Gwen turned around. "It's all right. Get me some water." The guard hesitated. "The queen has instructed me to give the prisoner food and water!" The guard left.

"You know what will happen to you if you're caught?" Leon demanded in a hushed voice.

"We have to find Arthur," Gwen replied.

Leon nodded. "I have a good idea where he'll be hiding."

"Then I need to get you out of here," Gwen concluded.

"How? It's impossible, surely."

Gwen smiled, holding out a key to his cell. "I'm a trusted member of the court. Obtaining this was simple."

"It is as we suspected," Morgause said calmly. "She has betrayed you. She shall be executed at dawn."

"No," Morgana objected quickly. "This is good. Let her run along to her beloved prince. She will lead us straight to him."

* * *

Merlin opened his bag to take out his spellbook. To his surprise, he discovered another, smaller object inside. He pulled out the vial of water from the Lake of Avalon and broke into his first smile in days. "Thank you, Morgana," he whispered.

He cast a spell on the vial. Nothing happened. He tried another spell.

* * *

Morgana entered her chambers as Gwen was lighting candles. "Gwen, I'm afraid we have a problem."

"What?" Gwen asked warily.

"Morgause spied on your conversation with Leon. The only reason you're not in the cells awaiting execution is because I persuaded her to follow you to Arthur."

Gwen gasped. "So then what do we do?"

Morgana sighed and held up a potion. "This will allow her to track you. I'm sorry, you must drink it, else she will know something's off." She pulled out a second potion. " _This_ will cancel the spell. Take it once you are a fair distance outside Camelot."

"All right," Gwen nodded. "Thank you, my lady."

Morgana shook her head. "Morgana. I've lost the right to be 'my lady'. I'll be lucky if I'm not executed when this is all over. If it's ever over."

"Arthur and Merlin won't let that happen," Gwen said quietly. "They'll smuggle you out of the city if they have to. And some day when Arthur takes the throne, I'm sure he'll want you back at his side."

Morgana smiled sadly. "I wish I shared your faith."

* * *

Merlin had lost track of how long he'd been casting various spells on the vial, all without effect. He was exhausted; he could feel himself beginning to nod off. A noise behind him startled him into dropping the vial. It shattered.

"Sorry," Gwaine said, heading toward the entrance of the cave. "Nature calls."

Merlin ignored him, staring in horror as the water trickled down a crevice in the cave floor. To his surprise, the water began to glow and soon formed itself into a puddle. A face appeared in the water. An achingly familiar face. "Freya?"

Freya smiled. "I've missed you."

Merlin shook his head, still dazed. "No, you…"

"Merlin, we don't have long," Freya interrupted. "I swore that one day I would repay you. Now is the moment."

"I don't understand," Merlin said, confused.

"There is but one weapon that can slay something which is already dead. That weapon lies at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon, where you hid it."

"But Morgause's army are not dead, they're _very_ much alive," Merlin argued.

"Anyone who toys with the Cup pays a terrible price," Freya revealed. "The moment they entered their pact with Morgause, they became the living dead. You must come to the lake."

"And you will give me the sword?"

Freya nodded. "In your hands, it has the power to save Albion."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you."

Freya smiled back. "No. It's given me the chance to see you again."

"That's better," Gwaine said. Merlin looked over his shoulder and saw Gwaine returning to his sleeping spot. "You all right, Merlin? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Merlin grinned broadly. "I'm fine. Really." He turned back to the water. "Freya?"

There was no response. The water had become an ordinary puddle.

* * *

Merlin went to a nearby clearing and roared a summons. He expectantly watched the skies, then jumped when a twig snapped behind him. "Arthur?"

"You seem better," Arthur replied. "I'm hoping this means you finally have some sort of plan?"

"Yeah."

Arthur waited for Merlin to say more, but Merlin didn't volunteer any further information. "And are you going to share this plan with me, or are we back to the secrets?"

"It…" Merlin trailed off and swallowed. "Can I tell you in the morning?"

"And then have you put it off till evening?" Arthur said skeptically.

"I'll tell you, I promise…just let me do this part alone," Merlin pleaded.

Arthur sighed as Kilgharrah flew into view. "Fine. But I'll hold you to that." He returned to the cave while Kilgharrah swooped low and landed in the clearing.

"The other side of your coin does not wish to speak with me?" Kilgharrah asked curiously.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder. "It's complicated." He looked back at Kilgharrah. "I have to cross twenty leagues of hostile territory. I need you to take me."

"I am not a _horse_ , Merlin!" Kilgharrah cried indignantly.

"If you do not help me, then Morgause will have won, unless that's what you want!" Merlin snapped.

"My allegiance has never been with that witch," Kilgharrah growled.

"I know. But is it with me?"

"Yes, young warlock," Kilgharrah said seriously. "It is with you."

* * *

Gwen paced in her house, anxiously awaiting Leon's arrival. Finally, the door opened and Leon ducked inside. Gwen handed him a garment and closed the door behind him. "We haven't got time to waste."

Leon unfolded the garment and held it up to his chest. "You-you can't be serious."

"Just hurry!" Gwen urged. "Every guard in Camelot will be looking for _you_. They won't be looking for two women courtiers!"

In truth, she just wanted to make their escape look as authentic as possible so that suspicion would not fall on Morgana. And, admittedly, she could do with a laugh.

Leon sighed and walked behind a curtain to change into the dress.

* * *

The sun had risen by the time Kilgharrah landed at the Lake of Avalon. Merlin slid off his back. "Thank you."

Kilgharrah did not acknowledge the thanks. "The time has come, Merlin. Arthur must take up the sword."

Merlin nodded. "He will get it, I swear."

He turned to the Lake and saw a boat floating near the shore. He climbed inside and used a spell to set it in motion. Once the boat reached the middle of the Lake, something shiny broke the surface of the water. The dragon-forged sword rose point-first out of the Lake. A woman's hand gripped the hilt. Merlin smiled, bittersweet tears gathering in his eyes.

* * *

Gwen and Leon finally stopped for a rest. Leon ducked behind a tree to take off the dress while Gwen drank the second potion. When Leon did not emerge after a few minutes, Gwen spoke up. "What's taking you so long?"

"I'm a woman," Leon grumbled, stepping into view as he struggled with the gown.

Gwen stifled a giggle. "Here, let me help you." She unfastened a button on his back.

Leon went back behind the tree. "From here, we need to take the path heading north. There's a cave in the Darkling Woods, five minutes due east of the—"

"Fallen oak?" Gwen finished. Leon poked his head out, looking confused. "Morgana told me Arthur's probably hiding there."

"Morgana knows about the cave?" Leon yelped.

"Of course she does. She, Arthur and Merlin have always been thick as thieves, they tell each other nearly everything. She'd never betray them."

"But…why…"

"It's a long story. But Morgause is the real power in Camelot. Morgana is playing along so that she can best protect the people. Think about it, Leon. She froze the arrows, remember?"

"She did," Leon conceded.

"And she provided the key that I gave to you," Gwen continued.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was afraid you'd think it was all a trap," Gwen admitted. "I couldn't risk you losing faith in me before we were out of the city."

* * *

Morgause cursed when the magical trail faded. She'd _told_ Morgana that they should have hunted down whatever sorcerer escaped Camelot that first night. Now the princes had slipped through their fingers again.

Morgause was about to turn around and return to Camelot, but then she noticed a broken branch. The fools, they were still leaving a _normal_ trail. She smirked. "This way!" she called to her men.

* * *

Shouting sounded from outside the cave. Arthur went to investigate, followed by Gwaine and Elyan. Footsteps approached from around a corner of the ravine. Arthur darted out with his sword raised, but quickly lowered it when a woman gasped.

"Guinevere!" Arthur exclaimed. He hugged her, then turned to clasp arms with Sir Leon.

Before they could say anything else, Merlin rounded a corner and ran toward them. "We've been found! They're almost upon us!"

"Get Gaius," Arthur ordered. Merlin headed into the cave while Arthur turned to the rest of the group. "We need to get out of here. Run!"

Inside the cave, Merlin approached Gaius. "They've found us. We need to go."

"I'll only slow you down," Gaius objected. "You and Arthur are the important ones, not me."

"I am not losing anyone else, Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed angrily. "Go, that's an order!" Gaius reluctantly left, Merlin right on his heels.

Once outside, Merlin noticed a soldier approaching them from another direction. He changed course and attacked the man. They briefly dueled, then Merlin succeeded in slashing the soldier's chest. The man exploded into smoke.

Merlin looked at the dragon-forged sword in his hand, grinning. Then he ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

Merlin found the group farther down the ravine. Moments after Merlin's arrival, more soldiers entered the ravine from the far side, blocking their path. Then there was a shout from above them. Several large boulders tumbled into the ravine, cutting off the soldiers from the fugitives.

Once the rocks stopped falling, the group looked up at the spot where they had fallen from. Two armored figures emerged into view. One was a tall, muscular stranger. The other was more slender and very familiar. "Lancelot!" Gwen gasped.

Lancelot smiled at her. "We need to hurry."

The group took a different route out of the ravine and soon met up with Lancelot and his friend. Arthur stabbed his sword into the ground and grinned. "I take it that rock fall wasn't an accident."

"This is Percival," Lancelot introduced, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "It was his strength that brought them down."

Percival nodded deferentially. "Your Highness."

Arthur shook his head and offered a hand. "Arthur."

Percival smiled and shook Arthur's hand. "Arthur it is."

"What are you doing here?" Merlin wondered.

"I received a letter from Morgana," Lancelot explained. "She told me I'd find you here and that you'd need all the help you could get. I see she was right."

"Well, we owe you our lives," Arthur stated. "Thank you."

Lancelot smiled, then looked around and suddenly frowned. "Where's Will? Did he not come with you?"

The shadow that instantly crossed everyone's face was answer enough.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Lancelot bowed his head. "He was a good man."

"He was," Merlin agreed sadly. "Come on, we should get moving."

* * *

Morgause approached Morgana in a hallway. "That sorcerer is working with the princes, I'm sure of it," she growled, frustrated. "I'm sorry, sister."

"Even with a sorcerer, what can they do?" Morgana scoffed. "They have but a handful of men. We have an immortal army at our disposal."

"Yes, but while the princes live the people will not yield," Morgause said worriedly.

Morgana said nothing, secretly proud of the people's loyalty to the rightful rulers.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, the group of fugitives arrived at an abandoned castle. "This castle belonged to the ancient kings," Arthur stated. "It'll do for a while. Search the place, see what you can find."

Gaius sat at an old, covered table. Percival offered him a cup of water. The rest of the group spread out, searching the dusty room for anything useful.

Gwaine dumped a pile of swords onto a smaller table. "Must have been left by bandits." Lancelot, Leon and Elyan all moved to inspect the swords.

Arthur walked over to Gaius's table and pulled off the cover, revealing an ornately carved round table. "Here!" Arthur called. "Come and join me."

Merlin and Guinevere walked over to sit on either side of Arthur. The rest of the group abandoned the stockpile of weapons and joined them. Once everyone was seated, Arthur continued speaking. "This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each of you, we would not be here." Arthur looked around at the group. "My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?"

For a few moments, no one spoke. Then Lancelot rose to his feet. "You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life: to fight with honor for justice, freedom, and all that's good." His eyes briefly drifted to Gwen, though he quickly returned his attention to Arthur. "I believe in the world that you will build."

"Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur." Elyan stood up. "It is now my turn to repay you."

Leon stood up. "I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for."

"I think we've no chance." Everyone turned to Gwaine. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world." Gwaine stood up.

Percival stood up and smiled. "Your enemies are my enemies."

Gaius stood up. "If you need an old man."

Gwen stood up. "You know the answer," she said softly.

Arthur smiled at Gwen, then paused and frowned. "Merlin?"

"Nah, I don't really fancy it," Merlin said casually.

"Good to see you've got your sense of humor back," Arthur said cheerfully, not doubting Merlin in the slightest. Sure enough, Merlin stood up and nodded at his brother.

Arthur returned the nod, then turned back to the table at large again. "I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need." He paused. "I'll do something that my father won't approve of."

A couple minutes later, four of their number knelt in a line facing Arthur. Arthur walked down the line, dubbing each man's shoulders with his sword. "Arise, Sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Percival, knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Elyan, knight of Camelot." Each man rose when Arthur said his name. "Tomorrow when you fight, you can stand proud, knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known."

* * *

Once they had all eaten a meager meal, Arthur pulled Merlin aside. "We never had a chance to talk this morning. What have you been up to?"

"There's a sword, forged in the dragon's breath," Merlin explained. "It can kill anything, even Morgause's men."

Arthur furrowed his brow. "Well, it's better than nothing, but we can't take out an entire army one man at a time."

Merlin shook his head. "We won't have to. If we can reach the Cup of Life, empty it of the blood it contains, the enchantment will be broken and Morgause will become powerless."

Arthur's eyes briefly lit up, then he sobered again. "It's still guarded by an army that only one weapon can kill."

"You're the kingdom's best swordsman and I've got magic. We'll reach the Cup," Merlin said confidently.

"You want _me_ to use the magic sword?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"It was forged for you, Arthur," Merlin said seriously.

"Well, I appreciate that, but I think I should hold off on wielding it until I'm king and magic is free." Arthur paused, frowning. "Lancelot knows about you, right?"

"Yes?"

"Take the sword and go with him to the Cup. I'll take everyone else down to the dungeons to rescue Father."

"But…"

"Do you want to explain _how_ that sword can kill the soldiers?" Arthur interrupted. "Or explain why neither of us is part of the attempt to rescue our own father?"

"All right," Merlin conceded, seeing Arthur's point.

"Good." Arthur paused again. "Why didn't you want me to join you for the forging of a sword meant for me?"

"The sword was forged years ago, I just needed to retrieve it from where I'd hidden it," Merlin said somberly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Still not sure why you needed to be alone for that."

"Because Freya gave it back to me." Merlin swallowed hard, then walked over to his bedroll. Arthur stayed where he was, stunned and slightly guilty.

* * *

In the morning, Arthur gathered them all around the table to strategize. "There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons. It will be well guarded. So, if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved. We cannot let them raise the alarm. Merlin, you know the castle better than anyone, I need you to take out the warning bell."

"All right," Merlin agreed. "I'd rather not do that alone, though, how about Lancelot accompanies me?"

Arthur nodded. "Lancelot, go with him."

"Happy to, Sire."

Plan now established, the group dispersed. The knights went to sort through the weapons while Arthur spoke quietly to Gwen. "Stay here with Gaius. I want you to gather firewood and make bandages. There may be casualties."

"All right." Gwen nodded and began walking toward the exit.

Arthur grabbed her arm. "Guinevere…"

"They'll see," Gwen whispered, glancing at the knights.

"I don't care," Arthur said seriously. "I want you to know…if I never see you again…"

"You _will_ ," Gwen said earnestly. "You _will_ see me." She reached up and stroked Arthur's cheek. "I watched you last night. You gave us hope, something to believe in. I saw the king you will become. I'm so proud of you, Arthur."

The pair stared into each other's eyes, then Arthur leaned forward and passionately kissed Gwen. They lost themselves in the moment, drinking in what might be their last kiss.

Standing with the other knights, Lancelot caught sight of them and smiled sadly. Guinevere was happy; he refused to let himself regret his decision to step aside.

Meanwhile, Gaius spoke to Merlin. "You need to be careful."

"I've got the easy bit," Merlin said breezily. "The warning bell is _nothing_ compared to the cells."

"Merlin," Gaius said sternly. "Arthur went out of his way to separate you from the group. You're going after the Cup, aren't you?"

Merlin nodded, sobering. "I have no choice."

Gaius sighed. "Merlin, many years ago I promised your mother I would look after you as though you were my own. I've already lost one boy who was like a son to me. Don't make me lose another."

"I have to do this," Merlin repeated. "For everyone, but especially for him."

Gaius sighed again and smiled fondly. "I remember the squalling babe I first brought to Camelot. Who would believe?"

* * *

Half an hour later, the princes and knights departed. Gwen and Gaius set about making bandages. After several minutes of somber silence, Gwen spoke. "Gaius…you should know, he received a proper burial. Morgana and I made sure of that. Once we've taken back the kingdom, I can show you to his grave."

Gaius smiled sadly. "Thank you, Guinevere. It is more than I had dared hope for."

"He was a good friend," Gwen said quietly. "He always treated me like a sister, even yelled at Elyan for abandoning me. I always knew I could count on him."

"He was very loyal," Gaius agreed. "The arrow that claimed his life was meant for Merlin."

"I can't say I'm surprised."

Gaius sighed and shook his head. "And now Merlin returns to the lions' den. I fear Will's sacrifice will have been in vain."

"It won't," Gwen promised. "Merlin's special. He can survive anything."

Gaius stared at her, truth slowly dawning. "How long have you known?"

"Ever since he disguised himself as an old man to save me from execution. Despite what the old man said about kidnapping Merlin, I couldn't help but notice that Merlin reappeared almost as soon as the old man vanished." Gwen smiled. "One day I'll thank him. But I'll let him choose to take me into his confidence."

* * *

It was nearly noon by the time Arthur, Merlin and the knights reached the castle walls. Arthur waited for a pair of soldiers to leave the battlements, then he signaled everyone forward. They made it to the tunnel without incident and came up near the entrance to the dragon's former prison. Arthur nodded at Lancelot and Merlin. "Good luck."

Merlin led Lancelot up a staircase into the castle proper. _Morgana?_ Merlin called mentally. _Where's the Cup?_

 _Merlin!_ she exclaimed, sounding relieved. _It's in the old chambers where Uther used to hold council, why?_

 _I need to empty it,_ Merlin explained. _You keep Morgause busy._

 _Understood._

"This way," Merlin said out loud. Before either he or Lancelot could move, two soldiers entered the corridor. The pair ducked behind a pillar to let the soldiers pass.

Once the soldiers were gone, Merlin and Lancelot cautiously emerged and continued down the corridor. Merlin froze when he sensed powerful magic—definitely the Cup's power, now perverted by Morgause.

He jerked back to attention when another soldier rounded a corner and spotted them. Lancelot lunged forward and dueled the man. Merlin waited for an opening, then slashed the soldier. He exploded just like his comrade in the woods.

Lancelot stared at Merlin. "What is that?"

"It was forged in a dragon's breath," Merlin explained.

Lancelot's eyes widened in realization. "We're not going after the warning bell, are we."

Merlin grinned. "Nope. We're going to get rid of this army once and for all."

* * *

Down in the dungeons, Gwaine whistled at a pair of guards and then ducked into a side hallway. The guards gave chase. Gwaine ran through two doors made of bars that formed a small room. "Now!" he cried when he reached the other side.

Percival closed and locked the door Gwaine had just come through. Elyan and Leon did the same for the other door, trapping the guards.

"Stay there and don't move!" Gwaine taunted. He laughed and headed further into the dungeons.

* * *

Merlin and Lancelot reached the corridor outside the chamber where the Cup was kept. Four soldiers stood guard outside the door. "What do we do now?" Lancelot asked.

* * *

Arthur and the new knights reached the guard station just outside the cells. Three soldiers were stationed there. They drew their swords and attacked.

After a few minutes, a soldier landed a blow on Elyan's arm. Elyan drew back, and Gwaine stepped forward to take his place. Arthur managed to grab a ring of keys with the tip of his sword and tossed them at the cell containing the other knights of Camelot. The knights quickly freed themselves and charged into the fray.

* * *

Lancelot charged out and attacked the soldiers guarding the door. Merlin followed right on his heels, killing a soldier that tried to stab Lancelot in the back. The other three soldiers instantly grew more wary, realizing they could be killed.

Merlin managed to kill another one of Lancelot's opponents, then he opened the door and backed into the room. A few moments later, Lancelot followed. Merlin quickly shut and bolted the door, preventing the two remaining soldiers from following them in.

Six more soldiers were stationed inside the room. They drew their swords.

* * *

Arthur broke away from the battle and found his father's cell. Uther sat huddled in a corner, looking thoroughly defeated. Arthur opened the door and knelt at his father's side to unlock his manacles. "Father, we have to hurry."

Uther slowly turned to look at his son. "I'm sorry."

"Please, Father, now isn't the time." Arthur slung Uther's arm over his shoulder and half led, half carried him out of the cell.

* * *

Merlin and Lancelot battled the soldiers guarding the Cup. Slowly but surely, Merlin managed to thin their ranks. The warning bell rang out as they fought. Then one soldier landed a blow on Lancelot's shoulder. Lancelot grimaced in pain, but determinedly kept fighting.

Merlin took out the other two soldiers and finally turned to Lancelot's opponent. Lancelot leaned against a pillar and sank to the floor while Merlin briefly dueled and ultimately killed the last soldier. The path now clear, Merlin ran toward the Cup.

He did not reach it. The door opened and Morgause used magic to hurl Merlin across the room. The sword flew out of his hand. Merlin hit a wall and slid to the ground, gasping in pain.

* * *

Soldiers now swarmed the dungeons. Arthur looked around, worried. If Merlin didn't succeed in his mission soon, they would all surely die. Nevertheless…

"If we're gonna go down, we'll go down fighting!" Arthur yelled. "For the love of Camelot!" Many of the knights responded with battle cries.

* * *

Morgause smirked at Merlin. "I've a feeling I won't be seeing you again." She held up a hand, preparing to cast another spell.

"No," a voice called from the doorway. "You won't. Ofswinge!" Morgause was blown off her feet to land heavily on the floor a short ways away. She quickly regained her feet and whirled around, looking for her attacker.

"No more, _sister_ ," Morgana said coldly.

"Morgana?" Morgause exclaimed in disbelief. "What are you _doing_?"

"What I have always done. I am protecting my people."

" _They_ are not your people!" Morgause cried angrily.

"Aren't I?" Merlin demanded, rising to his feet. "Bord, wiþ stende hine." The doors swung shut, locking them all in the room. Morgause stared at him in shock. "It was I who reassured Morgana when her powers first awakened. I who taught her her first spells. I who watched helplessly as she poisoned herself in an effort to break a spell _you_ cast on her without her permission!"

"You were never my family, Morgause," Morgana hissed. "You were so focused on your scheming, so convinced that in my heart of hearts I must feel as you did—you never once considered that I might be loyal to Arthur and Merlin purely because they have shown themselves worthy of it! You tricked me into committing heinous deeds. You tried to kill people I love. You forced me into taking a throne I never desired, a throne to which _neither_ of us has any right!"

"Brave words, Morgana," Morgause snarled. "But you forget. I am the one with an immortal army. I will rule alone if I must."

"You won't rule at all," Merlin said, standing by the Cup. He used the dragon-forged sword to knock it off its plinth, causing the blood to spatter a nearby pillar. Morgause gasped in pain and collapsed. The castle echoed as the entire army exploded.

Morgana cautiously approached Morgause's fallen form. Morgause struggled to sit up, obviously weakened from the army's destruction. "This…has just begun…"

"No." Morgana pulled out the jeweled dagger Arthur had once given her. "It's over, Morgause." She plunged the dagger into Morgause's heart. Morgause gasped once, then fell still.

For a few moments, there was silence. Then Merlin spoke quietly. "You did it, Morgana. You're finally free of her."

"Am I?" Morgana said bitterly. "I can't expect to be spared after this."

"Leave," Merlin suggested. "Get out of Camelot. You can't be executed if you're not here."

Morgana shook her head. "No. I will pay the price of my folly. The people deserve justice. _Will_ deserves justice."

"I don't blame you for his death," Merlin assured softly. "And I don't think he would either."

"But I blame myself." Morgana rose to her feet. "I will hide and cower no longer. Whatever the future brings, I will face it with my head held high."

* * *

Arthur had fought desperately to survive in the storm of whirling blades. He scarcely noticed as his battle bore him slightly away from his allies. Then a voice yelled behind him. " _No!_ "

Arthur whirled around to see a sword land in his father's chest—a sword that had been moments from plunging into Arthur's back. Arthur dropped his own sword and knelt at his father's side, ignoring the army as it exploded. "Stay with me, Father," he begged.

"It is my time," Uther said weakly. "I know you will make me proud, as you always have. You will be a great king…"

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not ready."

"You…you have been ready for some time, Arthur."

"No," Arthur begged. "I need you."

"I know I've…not been a good father. I…I put my duty to Camelot first…I'm sorry. But know this, Arthur…I've always loved you. Tell Merlin…and Morgana…I love them too…" Uther's eyes slid closed, and he stopped breathing.

"No," Arthur begged. "Please, Father…"

It was no use. Uther Pendragon was dead. It was time for the Once and Future King to come into his throne.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll post a short epilogue next week, and then that will be the end of this fic. I may return to this universe later, but for the moment I intend to devote my focus to my other AU.**


	39. Epilogue

The body was laid out in state. Throughout the night, Merlin and Arthur kept mournful vigil over their father. Morgana was not with them, currently locked in the dungeons. Secretly, she was glad of this; she didn't have the energy to feign grief for the man she so despised.

* * *

Scarlet banners hung from the battlements. Heralds lined up to play their trumpets. People of every rank dressed in their finest.

The throne room itself was packed with people. Merlin stood at the front, the five knights from the round table just behind him. Guinevere and Gaius smiled from their places in the crowd. Geoffrey stood by the throne, proudly holding the king's crown.

Arthur walked down the aisle, dressed in ceremonial armor and a long red cape. People bowed or curtsied as he passed. When Arthur reached the dais, he knelt in front of the throne. Geoffrey turned to him and held out the crown.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly swear so to do."

"Will you, to your power, cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Then by the sacred law vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot." Geoffrey placed the crown on Arthur's head. Arthur rose to his feet and faced the crowd.

"Long live the king!" Merlin cried.

The crowd took up the cheer. "Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!"

* * *

Arthur stood on the balcony of the courtyard, Merlin beside him. The people gathered below to listen to Arthur speak. "Let this be understood…I will not be reinstating my father's laws concerning magic. While it is true that magic can cause great suffering, the same can be said of many other things—wars, plagues, famines. Unlike these things, magic can be used for good—and without the aid of magic, I could not hope to have retaken my kingdom." Arthur looked at Merlin, who stepped forward.

"Not all who practice magic choose to do so. Some develop the power on their own, whether they want to or not. I happen to know this intimately. Gewyrc an lif." Several sparkling blue butterflies fluttered out of Merlin's hand. "There is far more to magic than my father would have had you believe. It is like a hammer—a tool that can be used for either destruction or creation. To crush or to mend. It is the wielder who chooses how it is used." Merlin stepped back and looked to Arthur again.

"It was my father's law that drove many magic users to corruption. They turned to evil because they believed it was the only way to defend themselves and their loved ones. They sought revenge for those who had been unjustly killed. But no more. There will be no more uprisings prompted by fear. Those who use their magic for good will be welcome in Camelot. Those who choose to use their magic for ill will be prosecuted for the crimes they commit, not how they commit them. Let this mark the beginning of a new era—an era of peace!" Arthur drew the dragon-forged sword and held it aloft.

The crowd cheered with great enthusiasm, somewhat to Arthur and Merlin's surprise. They had never realized just how many people secretly disapproved of the ban on magic.

* * *

Morgana was shoved to her knees in front of the throne. She wore a tattered black dress and her hair was a tangled mess—no longer did she look like a queen.

" _Princess_ Morgana," Arthur said, emphasizing the title. "You stand accused of treason, that you did usurp the throne. How do you plead?"

"Guilty, Sire," Morgana answered, staring at the floor.

" _Sister,_ " Arthur said, exasperated. "Explain yourself."

Morgana said nothing, still staring at the floor.

Arthur sighed. "Did you use the Cup of Life to create an immortal army?"

"No, Sire."

"Did you order that army to attack Camelot?"

"No, Sire."

"Did you harm any citizen of Camelot?"

"No, Sire."

"Sir Lancelot. How did you know to come to my aid?"

"I received a letter from Princess Morgana, telling me where to find you and urging me to help you."

"Prince Merlin. Describe what happened when you went to empty the Cup of Life."

"I killed all of the soldiers defending the Cup, but I was attacked by Morgause before I could empty it. Princess Morgana intervened and saved my life, distracting Morgause so that I could empty the Cup."

"And then?"

"And then she drew a knife and plunged it into Morgause's heart. Morgause is dead by our sister's hand, and without her aid we would never have retaken Camelot."

"Anything else?"

"Before she killed Morgause, she said—and I quote—that Morgause 'forced her into taking a throne she never desired, a throne to which _neither_ of them has any right.'"

Arthur nodded and turned back to Morgana. "Sister. Do you desire the throne of Camelot?"

"No, Sire."

"Have you ever desired the throne of Camelot?"

"No, Sire."

"You were acting under duress, were you not?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Then I pronounce you guilty of no crime." Arthur stood up and offered a hand to Morgana. Slowly, she looked up and took it, rising to her feet. Arthur embraced her. "I count you a trusted member of my family, and you will always have a place in this castle."

"Thank you, Arthur," Morgana replied, returning the embrace.

"You should know…in his dying breaths, our father asked me to convey his love to you," Arthur added quietly.

Morgana said nothing to that, unsure how to react. She pasted on a smile and pulled away, turning to face the crowd at Arthur's side.

* * *

Merlin and Gaius followed Gwen to a small hill just outside the city walls. A small cairn had been built there. "Here," Gwen said softly. "This is the place."

Gaius dropped to his knees at the cairn. "Oh my boy. Always so kind, so thoughtful, so loyal. I was always proud of you. I hope you knew that."

Merlin knelt beside Gaius. "I never did say thank you. Not just for saving my life—for never caring about my status and always treating me like a real person. For understanding and accepting me long before the laws were changed. For being the greatest friend I could ever ask for."

* * *

Gwen was making Morgana's bed when a pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes. She gasped in surprise, but felt no fear as the hands were replaced with a blindfold. She was led away, down several staircases and out into the night air. Finally, a door opened and she was led inside.

The blindfold was removed, revealing Gwen's own house glowing brightly with the light of dozens of candles. Arthur took her hand and helped her to sit on a stool. Then he knelt in front of her, smiling lovingly. "Guinevere…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Gwen smiled, too happy for words. She all but leaped off her seat to tightly hug Arthur. "Is that a yes?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh, sorry, yes! Yes. Yes!" Gwen pulled away again, blushing slightly. Arthur took her hand and slid a beautiful silver ring onto her finger.

* * *

Morgana smiled as she finally watched the scene that had played out so often in her visions. Guinevere walked down the aisle toward Arthur, wearing a rich purple gown with gold trim. When she reached Arthur, she dropped to her knees. A servant held out an ornate crown on a cushion—the same crown that Morgana had unwillingly worn. Arthur took it. "By the sacred laws vested in me, I pronounce you Guinevere, Queen of Camelot."

Arthur placed the crown on Guinevere's head, then offered a hand and helped her ascend the royal dais. They turned to face the crowd and sat down on their thrones.

"Long live the queen!" Morgana cried.

The crowd took up the cheer. "Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen!"

Outside, the sun shone brightly on a peaceful Camelot. Finally, the golden age of Albion had dawned.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for now. Again, I may return to this universe some day, but for now I'm focusing on other projects.**

 **Incidentally, the hammer analogy was inspired by Mah'alleinir from _Wheel of Time_.**


	40. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! I am starting a new fic called Prince of Magic Vignettes, featuring assorted one-shots set during or after the series in the Prince of Magic universe. Check it out!**


End file.
